amor por los autos
by valeymia
Summary: Amor por los autos es lo que unio sus caminos   ¿es esa la misma chica que vio en las carreras? Bella e Isabella son la misma hermosa chica  pero completamente diferentes ¿de queien esta enamorado Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**si esto no sirve alguien que me enseñe como hacerlo bien plissss...**

* * *

><p><strong>TOKIO 22: 30 HORAS <strong>

**EDWARD POV.**

Ultimo día .He pasado aquí casi dos meses y hoy es mi último día y también la ultima oportunidad que tengo para hacer lo que hasta ahora es lo que mas he disfrutado. "CORRER"

Cuado Carlisle y Esme nos dijeron que pasaríamos las vacaciones en un lugar diferente nunca pensé que seria Tokio. Cuando llegamos junto con Jasper y Emmett no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer en un país tan extraño es decir emos viajado por muchos países no solo de vacaciones si no también por el trabajo de Carlisle.

Carlisle es doctor especializado en cirugías reconstructivas, esto ocasiona que lo llamen de diversos países requiriendo sus servicios, la ultima ves tuvimos que viajar al medio oriente para que mi padre atendiera a una niña que casi no tenia rostro, pero gracias a la gran experiencia de Carlisle la operación fue todo un éxito.

Jasper y Emmett son algo así como mis hermanos. Ellos son hijos de la hermana de mi madre, que por desgracia murió junto con su esposo cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, claro seria mas fácil decir que solo son mis primos pero hemos pasado por tanto junto que esa categoría se queda corta.

Emmet actualmente tiene 18 años. Es alto de 1.92 aproximadamente o un poco más, tiene grandes músculos, músculos a base de mucho esfuerzo debo agregar, nada de esteroides como muchos creen claro que eso no quita que lo molestemos cada vez que tenemos oportunidad. Tine el pelo negro y un poco rizado y unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que le dan una apariencia de niño bueno, también tiene un extraño sentido del humor su refrán es "entre mas avergüence a las personas mejor"

Jasper por su parte tiene 17 como yo, es muy relajado y casi nada lo altera tiene una mentalidad muy estructurada, no hace nada sin pensar todo los Pro y los contra, se podría decir que es un estratega, tiene la habilidad de ver las cosas desde casi todos los puntos de vista lo que ocasiona que sea el que arregla todas nuestros problemas. El es un poco mas bajo que Emmett mas delgado pero tan musculoso como el, tiene el pelo de un color miel y tiene una extraña fascinación por hacer apuestas con Emmett.

Y luego yo. Soy delgado y no tengo tantos músculos como ellos "lo justo" como me gusta llamarlo todo bien puesto y marcado mido 1.88 aproximadamente, mi cabello es de un extraño color castaño dorado u cobrizo con un corte que lo ase ver siempre desordenado pero extrañamente agradable a la vista.

Cuando comenzamos las vacaciones y llegamos aquí no pensamos de que fuera tan difícil, luego de que las días pasaban Jasper, Emmett y yo descubriéramos lo desafortunado que es tener barreras del lenguaje, nos descubrimos en las habitaciones del hotel en el que estábamos hospedados sin nada que hacer .los primeros días salíamos pero volvíamos lo mas pronto al hotel, ya que no nos sentíamos seguros de ir muy lejos. Es decir claro en otros países podíamos recordar aunque sea la calle donde estaba el hotel pero aquí ni siquiera podíamos reconocer las letras( que no son letras en si ya que cada dibujito como les decía Emmett quiere decir casi una frase completa) y andar con un papelito, como lo habia propuesto Esme con el nombre del hotel era demasiado humillante.

Luego de una semana o así Esme nos vio en el saloncito de suite jugando play estación 3 a mi y a Emmett y a Jasper acostado en el sillón supongo yo que con cara de estar a punto de la muerte por aburrimiento y se puso delante del televisor con los brazos en las caderas mirándonos con reproche, Emmet yo no le dijimos nada y es que en realidad no estábamos prestándole atención alguna la juego y nos la quedamos mirando con curiosidad, ella frunció el ceño y nos apunto.

- hemos viajado miles de kilómetro desde casa para que ustedes conocieran un país diferente y se divirtieran y ¿ están aquí jugando como si nada? –pregunto. Emmett se encogió de hombros y Jasper y yo la quedamos mirando fijamente buscando alguna respuesta.

- Lo intentamos Esme pero ya no sabemos que hacer -contesto Jasper.

-Cada vez que salimos no podíamos comprar ni siquiera un recuerdo por que la persona encargada no nos entendía ni media palabra.

-Es cierto incluso se nos quedaban viendo con algo de miedo –dijo Emmett

- eso será a ti, y es que eso ocurre incluso en casa- dije yo para luego reírme de la cara de asombro de Emmett

-No es cierto, lo que pasa es que la estatura media de aquí es de 1.60 es obvio que me voy a ver mucho mas alto .-hizo una pausa para luego reír engreídamente –a demás no es mi culpa que aquí no sepan valorar las cosas buenas.-Jasper rodó los ojos y se levanto del sofá

-Aunque Emmett diga cosas sin sentido tiene raZon en un punto Esme, aquí desentonamos mucha mas que en casa.

Esme se cruzo de brazos y sonrío con burla

-Entonces supongo que el regalo que les tenemos con su padre solo los acomplejara mas aun –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con falsa pena y nosotros la miramos como idiotas sin sabes que responder-Anoche conversábamos con Carlisle de que tal vez el problema era que ustedes no tenían como movilizarse con libertad –dijo mientras caminaba por la estancia y siguió –así que mandamos a pedir algunas cosas.

Termino mirándonos fijamente como queriendo darnos un mensaje pero al ver que no respondíamos suspiro.

-Hoo bueno, si ustedes se sienten tan mal no encajando aquí no van a necesitar estos maravillosos regalos –de algún lugar de su espalda aparecieron tres juegos de llaves que obviamente eran de autos. Emmett ,Jasper y yo teníamos distintas gamas de emociones en nuestros rostros pero todas tenían como principal el asombro ¡Nos habian comprado autos!.

-Hoooooooooo por dioss-Grito Emmett sacándonos del trance

-Esme de verdad son lo que creo que son?-dije yo sin creérmelo aun. Esme comenzo a reir y puso cara de falso asombro.

–¿Que, esto? Bueno si creen que son tres autos con los permisos correspondientes para cada uno, además con GPS satelital para que no se pierdan –dijo mirándonos con burla.

–Entonces si, es lo que creen, pero como acaban de decir que se sienten tannn inadaptados aquí que no creo que los quieran –Antes de que terminara de hablar ya los tres habiamos atravesado la sala quitandole las llaves, luego la abrasamos entra los tres ¡Dios teníamos a los mejores padres!.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Jasper

- Bueno la cosa es que los autos que tienen en casa ya teniamos pensado cambiarlos a si que vendimos esos y compramos estos nuevos para que se puedan movilizar sin miedo –dijo Esme –después de todo vamos a estar aquí casi dos meses y queríamos que la pasaran todo lo mejor que se pudiera.

-Gracias Esme-dije yo y la volví a abrazar – ahora, podemos ir a verlos, la verdad es que ya estoy un poco cansado de estar encerrado.

-claro, están en el estacionamiento del hote,l cuídense el GPS esta programado para que puedan conducir según las reglas de Tokio. Ahora diviertance, los amo.- nos empujo a la puerta y luego la cerro riéndose

-Y como vamos a saber que autos son? –pregunte al aire.

-Supongo que quería darnos la sorpresa – respondio Jasper

-Haaa a quien le importa, me conformaría con cualquier cosa con ruedas.-dijo Emmett. Se quedo pensando un segundo y luego agrego –Y claro con un GPS –y se largo reír y nosotros lo acompañamos .La verdad es que aunque nos hubieran regalado el mejor auto no nos hubiéramos atrevido a usarlo. Que vergonzoso.

Lego de llegar al estacionamiento nos quedamos mirando todos los auto que estaban ahí, nos miramos un segundo para luego accionar el botón de encendido de la alarma.

Tres autos sonaros al unísono y nosotros nos quedamos con la boca tan abierta que seguramente de haber moscas nos hubiéramos atragantado. Ahí enfrente nuestro estaban tres espectaculares autos. El de Emmet era una …Supongo que se le puede llamar camioneta a eso. Una _Ford F 350 DUALLI_ completamente roja doble cabina y por dentro tenia un sistema de audio completo y todo estaba forrado en cuero. Juro que media como tras metros, por supuesto era muy a su estilo pero la camioneta anterior que tenia no es nada comparada con esta.

Mientras Emmet saltaba como conejo con sobredosis de café, mire a Jasper que estaba estático en su lugar, no hacia nada, creo que tampoco respiraba .Su auto era un _CHEBROLET CAMARO SS_ color amarillo igual que el de la película "_Los transformer_". Cuando vio la película no dejo de hablar de ese auto por mucho días y de seguro Carlisle y Esme lo escucharon, pero bueno era imposible no hacerlo no se qudo callado hasta que Esme le pidió por favor que lo dejara porque ya se sabia incluso los caballos de fuerza del auto. Así que era de esperarse que supieran cual es el auto para el.

Por mi parte yo estaba entre saltar como Emmet o quedarme catatónico como Jasper, y es que creo que no puede existir un auto mejor que este, mi hermoso auto,que digo auto esto es todo menos un auto, era una nave espacial y es que si lo enciendes apenas y escuchas el motor, el ronroneo es tan suave que parece que arrullara para dormir pero es tan rápido como un avión llega a los 407 KM/H y llega de 0 a 100 en 2.5 segundos .

_MI NAVE_ era un _BUGATTI VEYRON_ color negro como la noche tanto por fuera como por dentro, claro que los asientos eran de cuero con pequeños detalles en los lados de un azul noche que le daba una imagen te fantasía.

-HOOOOO MIERDA –Grite por fin decidiéndome por la opción de Emmet, si salte como desquiciado por casi todo el estacionamiento del hotel ,pero Mierda ese auto es un sueño esta entre los mejores autos del mundo.

Con mi grito Jasper despertó del letargo y empezó a reír como poseído, como si estuviéramos sincronizados los tres nos subimos a los autos de un salto. Al encenderlo nos dimos cuenta que los tres tenían encendido con un botón la llave es solo en caso de emergencia.

Sin saber que hacíamos salimos del estacionamiento por inercia comenzamos a vagar por las calles pero los tres teníamos solo una meta.

-Por favor una calle desolada, por favor señor –rogué al cielo, solo quería probar la velocidad de este auto y por las caras de los chicos que veía por los espejos mirando como idiotas a todos lados se que ellos querían lo mismo. Por fin luego de unas horas nos alejamos lo suficiente para encontrarnos con una calle que parecía nos llevaba a una especia de carretera rural. Sonreí tanto que creo que se me desencajaría la mandíbula a unos metros mas adelante estaba un lugar desolado completamente y perfecto para poder probar estas hermosuras, atrás mío los chicos aceleraron y nos estacionamos a un lado de lo que se podía llamar espacios abiertos?.

Eextraño, era como si muchos árboles hubieran sido arrancados para proporcionar esta extraño lugar, a los alrededores se podían ver árboles pero frente a nosotros se extendía una gran cantidad de hectáreas completamente lisas. Nos bajamos de los autos para mirar el lugar

-¿Crees que si voy a un casino gane el poso mayor? –pregunto Emmett. Lo miramos para saber a que se refería pero el solo se encogió de hombros para luego decir...

-Es que creo que hoy es el maldito día con mas suerte que he tenido, creo que podría presionar un poco y tal vez me haga multimillonario.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme de lo que estaba pasando, es decir estas cosas no pasan muy a menudo, tener auto nuevo, y no cualquier auto sino _ESTOS_ autos y a demás encontrar un lugar así para probarlos.

-Creo Emmett que con lo que esta pasando es mas que suficiente, no presiones nada –Dije Lugo de que nos calmáramos un poco de la risa.

-Si, Edward tiene razón, por mi parte creo que con _ESTO_ –Dijo Jasper movido la mano para abarcar nuestros regalos –Es mas que suficiente para muchas vidas – dijo mas serio –¿No lo creen ?-Pregunto. Emmett y yo solo asentimos vigorosamente.

-Ahora –dije yo sonriendo y dándome media vuelta- Si me permiten voy a probar que tan buena es esta chica francesa.

Los chicos rieron y se subieron a sus respectivos autos .

Así estuvimos probando los autos haciendo maniobras y haciendo carreras entre nosotros hasta muy avanzada la noche. Yo le gane dos veces a Emmet y es que aunque su camioneta es sin duda una maravilla es demasiado grande y pesada para correr y en cambio mi maravillosa "_chica francesa_" como lo llame es especialista para estas cosas. Nos estábamos preparando para marcharnos cuando algo, que si digo impresionante me quedo muy corto.

Een un segundo nos estábamos riendo de Jasper que no quería ir al bosque para hacer del baño y en otro segundo un ruido ensordecedor nos rodeaba, tardamos unos momentos para darnos cuenta que el ruido y las luces que nos rodeaban no eran Alien como gritaba Emmett a todo pulmón, sino un centenar de autos con las luces encendidas y con el volumen del los equipos de sonidos a no poder mas esparcíendose por todo el lugar .

Nos quedamos en shock al darnos cuenta por fin porque esta lugar estaba como estaba ,sin duda alguna este lugar se utilizaba como punto de encuentro para todo tipo de autos para competir en carreras y competiciones de "_tuning_" estábamos tan absortos mirando a todos los autos y tratando de calmar a Emmett que seguía gritando pero ahora gritaba cosas como "_Ey miren ese auto es rosita completo_ " o " _mira ese tiene una cara de los súper héroes en el frente_" para luego reír escandalosamente, que no nos dimos cuenta de que muchos hombres se nos acercaban con caras de pocos amigos .

- Creo que hasta aquí nos llego la buena suerte –dije con sorna-Que bueno que no te dejamos apostar no Emmett?.


	2. en un nuevo mundo

_**Espero les gustara el capitulo anterior recuerden que en mi perfil están los links para ver los autos de los chicos traten de ver las cosa antes de leer los capítulos ya que así se van ambientando. un saludo y claro recordar que los personajes son solo de E.M yo solo pedí prestado algunos personajes disfruten el capi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TOKIO 22:30 HORAS<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

_- creo que hasta aquí nos llego la buena suerte –dije con sorna-Que bueno que no te dejamos apostar no Emmett?_

Parece que paso toda una vida y no dos meses de eso.

Antes de que nos pusiéramos a llorar como niños pequeños por no saber que hacer o como explicar porque estábamos aquí, un hombre claramente japonés se nos acercó hablando cosas que nosotros no entendíamos ni una silaba.

- Que hacemos Jasper? no entiendo nada de lo que esta hablando –Mire a Jasper con la esperanza de que solucionara nuestros problemas como siempre pero mirando su expresión de perplejidad me di cuenta de que ni con todo el poder de razonamiento de Jasper podíamos solucionar esto y es que ¿como razonas si no te puedes dar a entender? estaba claro que esta no era una travesura. Como cuando junto con Jasper le escondimos toda la ropa a Emmett y solo le dejamos una falda y una blusa de Esme, lo que ocasiono que faltara a la escuela perdiéndose a si, el examen por el cual estuvo estudiando toda la noche.

Claro esto no hubiera sido tan grave si él nos hubiese informado de que dicho examen era la ultima oportunidad de pasar el curso. Fue así como el termino perdiendo el año escolar, y nosotros casi castigados de por vida, pero Jasper con su poder de manipulación de las personas y fuerte razonamiento logro hacer ver a nuestros padres que esto no tenia nada de malo, si no todo lo contrario, ya que repitiendo el año Emmett estaría mas preparado para el próximo en la universidad y así estaríamos todos junto y como extra como dijo Jasper el no estaría solo ya que Emmett ,solo, en un estado a miles de kilómetros de distancia de nuestros padres y de sus contactos Emmett seria blanco fácil de los problemas. Luego de esa charla con Jasper nuestros padres estaban tan aliviados que casi (y digo casi porque de todas formas nos castigaron, a una semana de limpieza en la casa) Nos agradecieron de lo que hicimos.

Pero ahora al ver el rostro del hombre y la expresión que tenia que solo era una. "_FURIA_" simple y reconocible furia. Que era entendible ya que solo había que ver alrededor para darte cuenta de que este era el punto de encuentro para distintas competencia tanto de carreras como de tuning y no tenias que ser un genio par ver que la mayoría, si no todos los autos estaban modificados de una forma u otra, y tampoco había que pensar mucho para darte cuenta de que no todo esto era legal o ¿ aquí si eran legales las carreras callejeras?

Mirando al hombrecito oriental y lo que trataba de decirnos la respuesta estaba clara _NO_, no lo era.

Mire mi auto. Cielos, al menos me hubiera gustado darle las gracias a Carlisle por el auto, pero fue bonito mientras duro.

Un movimiento interrumpió la despedida a mi auto, Emmett se acercó al hombre y lo miro desde toda su altura de casi 2 metros, fue casi gracioso de ver ya que Emmett estaba casi dos cabezas de altura de hombrecito. Este al ver la masa de músculos que es mi hermano guardo silencio pero no dejo de verlo con enojo y desprecio. Jasper y yo sabíamos que Emmett a pesar de ser tan grande y musculoso no buscaba confrontaciones violentas solo en caso de emergencia, claro y estas emergencias siempre son en el caso de que alguien que él ame mucho se encuentre en problemas ,en ese caso ,y solo en ese caso el hacía uso de todo su físico.

Pero lo que hizo a continuación nos descoloco tanto como si le hubiera propinado un golpe al hombrecito

Él se inclino para hacer el saludo tradicional japonés y luego con voz clara dijo:

- Konbanwa (1) O genki desu ka?–Se apuntó a el mismo –Emmett-y luego a nosotros –Eddy y Jazz.

El hombrecito repitió su gesto lentamente.

-Dôzo yoroshiku(2)

Ni siquiera se me ocurrió enojarme por que me haya presentado como _Eddy, _estaba tan asombrado que no pude hacer más que mirarlo como si fuera un extraño. Mire el cielo pensando que tal vez si fueron ovnis los de los ruidos y luces después de todo y que si se llevaron a mi hermano, el mismo que hace unos minutos gritaba que los Alíen se lo llevarían por ser tan guapo. Mire a Jazz para asegurarme de que estaba a mi lado y no flotando en una especie de luz.

Estamos ablando de Emmett, el que ni siquiera quiso salir de la habitación del hotel a la piscina por que la niña de los baños lo miraba extraño ¿quien era este extraño que al parecer tenia cierto conocimiento de cómo hablar japonés?

Él nos quedo mirando durante un momento esperando algo y luego entendimos, estaba esperando que saludáramos pero como Jazz y yo no sabíamos como solo nos miramos y luego nos inclinamos (mas de cuenta debo decir) como lo había hecho el .

miramos al hombre que hace un momento no paraba de decir, estoy seguro que blasfemias, relajaba un poco el seño y luego para dejarnos con la boca mas abierta aun de la que teníamos se inclino un poco, solo un poco en dirección de Emmett y luego llamo a alguien a su espalda.

Vimos como de la multitud salía un hombre más alto que la mayoría pero aun así no tanto como nosotros. El hombre tenia las facciones orientales pero no tan marcadas como los demás, tenia el pelo corto y oscuros, ojos negros, vestía informal pero se podía ver que la ropa no tenia nada de ordinaria, incluso podría apostar que eran de diseñador, y mirando a todos rápidamente me pude dar cuenta que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí tenían muy buena ropa.

Volví la vista al hombrecito oriental y al hombre que ahora escuchaba atentamente lo que el otro le decía en un japonés muy rápido, me concentre ladeando un poco la cabeza para escuchar major.

¿le estará diciendo como eliminarnos? Mire a Jasper y a Emmett con miedo .

-pssss Jasper.- lo llame en un susurro aunque con el ruido de los autos y la música a nuestro alrededor bien podría haber gritado y ni cuenta se hubieran dado, Jasper me miro y se acercó mas a mi.

-¿Qué crees que le esta diciendo? ¿Cómo matarnos tal vez?-dije con la voz aguda.

-No lo creo- miro de nuevo hacia los hombres que seguían en una pequeña transacción de palabras –tal vez solo están preguntándose como llevarnos a la ciudad para poder quedarse con nuestros autos-termino.

Miro con sufrimiento su nuevo _CAMARO_ y luego miro a Emmett frunciendo el seño.

-Porque no sabíamos que hablabas japonés? solo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-No lo hablo, solo se algunas palabras por ver tanto televisión en el hotel-se encogió de hombros –Supongo que durante tantas horas algo se me quedo ,además tanto ver dibujos animados en la infancia te enseña que para ellos siempre es necesario hacer eso de inclinarse, recuerdas eso serie que veíamos ….- Y siguió ablando

Jasper y yo lo miramos por un momento y luego entre nosotros, no podíamos hacer nada mas, era vergonzoso saber que tu hermano, del que siempre te burlas, del que tiene aire en el cerebro, le dio uso a algo el cual es el motivo de que uno viaje "_cultura_".

_"siempre traten de aprender algo en los países al los que vamos, porque nunca se sabe cuando lo puedes necesitar_"

Nos decía Carlisle y Esme cuando viajábamos y de los tres el único que lo hizo fue Emmet y solo viendo televisión .suspire. Nunca más subestimare a Emmett.

De pronto el hombre que llamaron hizo un ademán con la cabeza al hombrecito japonés y se dirigió a nosotros, aprendiendo ya la lección nos inclinamos un poco dándole un saludo, el hombre nos imito y se irguió para decir su nombre:

-Mi nombre esAtasuke, soy el encargado de todo esto que ven ustedes. Mi jefe el respetable Akio-san por un momento estuvo a punto de sacarlos de aquí por haber entrado en nuestro territorio, pero al ver que son muchachos que mostraron respeto –En ese momento miro a Emmett-y al ver que no hablan japonés – apunto sonriendo, por la cara de espanto que teníamos hace un momento –Me ha pedido a mi que les explique un poco las cosas, ahora repítanme sus nombres por favor.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-dije ya que me estaba mirando, luego desvío la mirada a Jazz.

-Yo soy Jasper Cullen –y por ultimo miro a Emmett.

-Hola yo soy Emmett-dijo muy sonriente. Atasuke como dijo llamarse movió la cabeza asintiendo.

-¿Esos son sus autos? – pregunto mirando mas allá de nosotros, miramos a nuestras espaldas para fijarnos en nuestros "_REGALOS_" y lo miramos nuevamente para asentir.

el sonrío misteriosamente para luego decir:

-Irasshaimase (3)

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el próximo capitulo ya aparece BELLA pero debo recordar que esta BELLA es un poco distinta, al menos la mayoría del tiempo pero eso lo dejo en el suspenso<strong>_

_** ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HIATORIA FALTA MUCA MAS DIVERCION, ESTO ESTA RECIEN COMENZANDO**_

**ATT VALE**

**1-(BUENAS NOCHES) (COMO ESTAS)**

**2- (MUCHO GUSTO)**

**3-(BIENVENIDOS)**


	3. Conociéndo Al mejor

**Bueno en este capitulo ya aparece Bella, les voy a recomendar escuchar una canción de ambientación, todos la deben de conocer se llama "**_**teriaqui"**_** y es la canción de **_**rápido y furioso 3**_**. Con esta canción se me ocurrió el principio de esta historia así que yo les aviso cundo deben ponerla.**

**El link de los autos de bella, Rosalie y Alice los voy a poner en mi perfil, son la mejor presentación que pude encontrar, traten de verlos antes para que puedan hacer una buena recreación de la escena. **

**bueno eso seria… disfruten:**

* * *

><p><strong>TOKIO 23:00<strong>

**EDWARD POV.**

_-¿Esos son sus autos? –nosotros miramos a nuestras espaldas para fijarnos en nuestros "REGALOS" y lo miramos nuevamente para asentir con la cabeza .el sonrío misteriosamente para luego decir:_

_-Irasshaimase…_

Emmett nos miro con felicidad.

-Eso significa bienvenidos, quiere decir que vamos a poder estar aquí –dijo mirando a todos lados -¿o no?-Los tres miramos a Atasuke con la pregunta en nuestras caras .La verdad es que estaba muy interesado en estar a aquí.

A quien no le gustaría ser parte de un mundo en donde puedes hacer algo tan divertido y a demás ganar dinero?, porque estaba claro que aquí estaba el signo peso de por medio

¿o si no, por que preguntarnos sobre nuestros autos antes de decirnos que somos bienvenidos?

-Estas en lo cierto, desde ahora ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran, les voy a explicar como funcionan las cosas, y deberán darme sus números telefónicos para poder comunicarnos –dijo Atasuke.

Luego de eso el nos explico, lo que según el deberíamos saber, como de lo que se trataba todo esto. Según el, aquí todo era con solo la intención de divertirse, los corredores debían pagar un cuota que variaba según el auto y el corredor, nos explico que entre mas popular y experimentado era el corredor mas grande era la cuota, pero eso significaba que el corredor se llevaba mas dinero, claro una comisión de ese dinero estaba destinado para su jefe, ya que él era el único dueño de todo este lugar.

-Antes, todo esto era parte del mismo bosque que ustedes pueden ver a sus alrededores pero "el jefe" mando a remover los árboles de todas estas hectáreas con el fin de poder así probar sus autos, claro así empezó, luego el invito a un par de amigos para poder así competir entre ellos sanamente, y bueno esos amigos le contaron a otros amigos y una cosa llevo a la otra, hasta lo que ven ustedes. Es por eso que aquí todos decimos ser amigos por que empezó como tal "solo una reunión de amigos" y nada mas.

El nos dio un recorrido por parte del lugar, cada espacio estaba reservado para distintas actividades. Claro las mayoría del lugar estaba destinado a las carreras, pero otro mas reducidos podías ver como los autos mostraban todo el poder de sus equipos de sonido, en otro estaban todos juntos admirando las Aerografías (1) de un auto que llegaba al lugar junto con otros que bien se podían confundir con obras de arte.

Estaba un auto mas alejado que me llamo la atención, era de un color rojo fuerte, casi fuego y estaba en la penumbra, no alcance a identificar que marca se trataba ya que un gran estruendo llamo nuestra atención. A lo lejos una nube de tierra y polvo se estaba levantando, los tres nos quedamos mirando tratando de identificar de qué se trataba.

-Están practicando sus "Drift" (2) -Dijo Atasuke- En unas semanas habrá una competencia en esa pequeña montaña de allá-nos dijo apuntando hacia una montaña, que de pequeña no tenia nada en mi opinión, que se podía ver a unos kilómetros de donde estábamos.

-Vaya, esto es impresionante- Dijo Jasper

-Bueno y cuando podemos empezar a participar de las competencias?-Pregunto Emmett frotándose las manos.

Era mas que obvio que Emmett lo único que quería era poder apostar y vi en los ojos de Jasper el mismo brillo. Yo por mi parte solo quería correr, Mi auto pedía a gritos ser usado como es debido, pero nuestras esperanzas se fueron volando al ver como Atasuke se comenzaba a reír, nosotros no le hallábamos la gracia al asunto, pero lo entendimos en el resto de la noche.

Claro primero que todo debíamos preparar nuestros auto, esto lo aprendí a la fuerza las primeras dos veces que perdí esa noche, con autos, debo decir que eran mas inferiores al mío, pero claro eso creí yo antes de poder ver y que los "niños" porque si, los que me ganaron solo eran niños de no mas de 15 años, me mostraran muy amablemente, mientras se reían de mi, sus Motores.

Por Dios, con todo lo que tenían en sus autos bien podrían ser cohetes.

Tenían tantos implementos que no me sorprendió que me ganaran en absoluto, creo que con lo que me mostraron, incluso pensé que me estaban dejando ganar, Para cuando nos fuimos, Emmett y Jasper se habían reído tanto de mí que creo que les dolían sus estómagos, pero de todas formas los "niños" se compadecieron de nosotros y nos dieron algunas indicaciones y direcciones para poder modificar nuestros autos.

-Ahora que están con nosotros, recibirán llamadas de vez en cuando avisándoles de las competencias. Generalmente soy yo el que llama, ya que soy yo el que organiza las cosas, para que no este desorganizado todo, si no seria un caos .Todos compitiendo con todos –nos dijo, ahora nuestro nuevo amigo. Nos llevo devuelta a nuestros autos y nos despedimos con la promesa de volver, no solo a perder la próxima vez si no todo lo contrario, tenia como meta comenzar a hacerme de reputación para competir con "los mejores" quienes como me contaron los "niños" solo participaban si tenían un buen pozo por ganar, solo _así_ se presentaban.

Me prometí ganar a toda costa.

_**Atasuke POV.**_

Marque el tan conocido numero, solo sonó un par de veces, sé que estaba aquí.

_Siempre estaba_, me recordé, Siempre esperando carne fresca.

-_Espero que me llames por algo que valga la pena _–Me contesto su voz como siempre tranquila y despreocupada.

- Si. sé que los has visto, tienen un gran futuro pero por lo que vi solo es uno el que se interesa por correr, los otros se vieron mas atraídos al tuning, Supongo yo que lo ayudaran a modificar su auto.

-_Creo saber de quien me hablas, es el dueño del BUGATTI VEYRON no es así? Lo vi perder ambas veces. Pero creo que tienes razón, solo hace falta pulirlo un poco. Prepáralo, ayúdalo a cree que es el mejor...entre mas grandes son mas fuerte es su caída.-_Comenzó a reír, y como no hacerlo?, si esta rutina ya estaba mas que probada.

Todos llegaban con la ilusión de ser el mejor, practicaban, ganaban lo suficiente para hacerse reputación y cuando les llegaba la hora de competir con "_el mejor_" caían de su nube .A pesar de todo deberían de agradecer que se las da la oportunidad de defenderse. Cualquiera de ellos ya estaban perdidos en el momento de entrar aquí, pero no se les mostraba la realidad hasta que estuvieran muy bien preparados.

Si no fuera por "_el mejor_" cualquiera podría ser el próximo campeón, pero claro todos llegaban al "_CASI_", nadie nunca le ha ganado y dudo mucho que alguien tenga la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, creo yo que en unas semanas estará listo-respondí luego de mi momento de divagación.

-A _El_, vamos a darle un poco mas de tiempo, la verdad los anteriores fueron demasiado fáciles y me aburrí, así que vamos a darle poco mas de un mes te parece?-Pregunto, como si de verdad estuviera en mis manos, buena al menos se agradece la intención.

-Claro lo que tu propones esta bien para mi, te llamare cuando considere que vale la pena que vengas. Nos vemos-me despedí.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti, Ahora si no te importa esa pista de baile me llama SayônaraAtasuke-

Al cortar me quede recordando .Nunca en todo este tiempo ha perdido ni una sola carera, nunca empezó desde abajo, la primera vez que llego le gano de inmediato al líder de ese momento y desde entonces nunca mas bajo de categoría.

¿Me pregunto si veré el día en que pierda en su vida?

**TOKIO 23:20**

**DWARD POV**

Doble hacia la desviación que me lleva al lugar que nos ha refugiado durante estos meses.

Luego de ese día cumplí mi promesa, como supuse Emmett y Jasper no se interesaron mucho en correr pero si me ayudaron a modificar mi auto, luego de algunas semanas, mucho dinero menos en nuestros bolsillos, y muchos cilindros de _NOS_ y otros modificaciones que ellos decidieron necesarias, pude empezar a ganar todas las carreras a las que participaba.

Empecé de a poco ganando terreno hasta ahora ya casi dos mese estar posicionado entre los mejores, claro esto significo también el aumento de ingresos a medida que me convertía en un corredor habitual el dinero también fue fluyendo, a pesar de que solo yo corría, el dinero ganado lo repartía entre los tres y un poco también para la mantención de mi auto.

Emmet insistió en hacerle aerografía en su camioneta así que ahora tiene en el frente y atrás algunas llama color plateada y créanme no son nada sutiles, pero por lo menos desistió de dibujarle algunas mujeres ligeras de ropa como era la idea original, respiramos tranquilos cuando se resigno solo a las llamas, por que no creo que Esme estuviera muy contenta de que su "_BEBE_" manejara la revista "_Play Boy_"

Ahora mientras recorro la conocida carretera y recuerdo todo lo que pasamos no puedo estar mas que agradecido de mis padres por traernos aquí, no solo hemos aprendido una cultura diferente, si no que hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

"_Los niños_" que me ganaron el primer día se han convertido en verdaderos aliados con Emmet y Jasper a la hora del tuning, salen de compras por las cosas necesarias para los autos, tanto de ellos como el mío. Luego de algunas semanas que pudimos decir bien sus nombres y descubrir que ellos también hablaban con fluidez nuestro idioma entablamos una muy buena amistad.

Amane y Aki son sus nombres, ambos tienen 15 años y son expertos en todo lo relacionado a los motores, como dije anteriormente si ellos quisieran podían trasformar un auto en un cohete.

Gracias a ellos aprendí los nombres de mis rivales y como ganarles, en que momento accionar mis motores alternos, que ellos instalaron, y todo los demás _"juguetes"_ como yo les decía, pero como ellos estaban en una categoría mucha mas baja a la que yo estoy ahora, no pudieron decirme con quien se supone que voy a competir esta noche "la ultima"…

Solo me contaron, que como ellos no competían en esa categoría nunca pudieron acudir a estos encuentros, que por lo general solo se hacia una vez la mes por la cantidad de dinero que estaba en juego.

Por suerte gracias a las competencias ganadas, el dinero no fue problema para nosotros cuando Atasuke nos llamo en la tarde para darnos las indicaciones.

El a diferencia de Amane y Aki no nos dijo con quien correría, solo se limito a decir que lo que tenia que preocuparme seria solo de ganar.

-No te preocupes de cosas sin sentido –me dijo antes de colgar –Tu solo ven preparado ya que estos no son iguales a los corredores que estas acostumbrado ,y como hoy es tu ultima noche disfrútala.

Aso fue hace ya muchas horas y debo agregar que tengo lo nervios crispados. Por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo ha estado como anhelante, como si supiera que hoy marcaría el resto de mis días. Claro yo lo adjudico a ser la competencia más importante que he tenido.

El circuito es un mas largo y complicado, se extenderá por casi todas las hectáreas, hasta casi llegando a la "pequeña montaña "que vimos el primer día, será de ida y vuelta y no solo de ida como he estado haciendo hasta ahora, por lo que estuve practicando algunas horas antes.

Estoy seguro de que los hombres que corren hoy son mucho mas experimentados pero tengo mucha fe de que ningún hombre puede ganarme. Sé que soy muy bueno, no solo por mi auto, si no que estas ultimas semana he adquirió mucha mas experiencia que otros ya que Atasuke me tomo como discípulo, me enseño todo lo que tenia que saber y mas.

Al principio me pareció extraño su interés en que me "_puliera_" como fueron sus palabras pero luego pensé que seria solo interés en el dinero, que como ha pasado, comenzó a ganar con mis competencias, cosa que demás esta decir que me tiene sin cuidado, si me quiere enseñar, _a la mierda_ sus razones me dije.

Al entrar en el camino por el que acostumbro pasar, me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado.

-Pero que?- saque mi celular para llamar a Jasper ya que a él es el que regularmente llama Atasuke por que según el, es el mas responsable de nosotros… Me contesto de inmediato.

-Ey Jazz por que esta cerrado el camino?-pregunte cuando me saludo.

-A que te refieres con cerrado?, que yo sepa aquí no hay ninguna puerta –se burlo. Rodé los ojos antes de responderle.

-A lo que me refiero _genio_ es que el lugar de ingreso esta lleno de autos, tienen bloqueado el camino –dije molesto –se supones que esta es la hora acordada no es así? –Pregunte un poco preocupado de que hubiéramos confundido la hora y hallamos perdido la oportunidad.

-haa pues no, esta es la hora que Atasuke me dijo, de hecho llegamos un poco antes…Deja y le llamo para saber que sucede –me dijo como siempre calmado, yo bufe en el teléfono y corte .Será posible que mi oportunidad de correr con los mejores se pierda justo cuando estaba tan cerca?

Me estacione a un lado junto con Emmett que es el venia detrás de mí, Jasper venia un poco mas atrás ya que al salir de casa no decidía que ponerse y Emmett y yo nos cansamos de esperarlo.

Aproveche de mirar mi atuendo, no quería lucir muy formal aunque para mi sea una noche importante; mi atuendo consistía en unos jeans oscuros con una camiseta sin mangas ajustada con un cinturón del mismo color y una cazadora de cuero negra., Me veía bien, ni mucho ni poco, como me gustaba, claro que de sencilla la ropa no tenia nada, ya que toda era de _D&C_ incluso mi reloj.

Me reí, Esme ha tenido mucha influencia en nosotros. El sonido del celular con la llamada de Emmett me distrajo.

-Ey Edward te ganaron los nervios y no quieres entrar? – Se río de mí.

-Muy gracioso Emmtt, pero si te adelantas un poco podrás ver que el acceso esta bloqueado con autos –respondí ya que al venir el mas atrás que yo no alcanzo a ver el porqué de nuestra parada.

-hooo si ahora lo veo, pero porque, sera que nos equivocamos de orario?-alce mis cejas sorprendido,es raro que Emmett llegue a las misma conclusión que yo.

-No lo se. Le pregunte a Jasper pero dice que no, que en realidad tenemos algunos minutos de antelación –respondí con los nervios de punta otra vez-Ahora mismo esta llamado para saber que es lo que paso –El ruido de una llamada en espera sonó en mi oído mientras decía eso –Espera Emmett Jazz esta llamando –apreté el botón para hablar con Jasper-y que paso se cancelo la carrera-Pregunte con ansiedad.

-No, Atasuke me dice que de ultimo momento han cambiado el circuito, dijo que les pareció mas interesante si la carrera es un poco mas larga, debemos rodear la entrada y meternos por el camino anexo de la otra punta del terreno-Me contesto Jasper .Suspire audiblemente, solo lo querían hacer mas largo, bien, podía con eso.

-Jazz vamos entonces-me despedí y emprendí el nuevo camino, mientras marcaba a Emmett.

-Emmett sígueme la entrada será por el otro extremo – avise cuando me contesto.

-De acuerdo, y cálmate que si sigues así de histérico voy a tener que apostar en tu contra, de verdad hermano no me hagas perder –comenzó a reír a mi costa como siempre.

-Bueno no sea la primera vez que lo hagas ¿o no hermano? –respondí recordando la vez que la primera semana Emmett aposto con Amane y Aki en mi contra, diciendo que ni con todo los instrumentos disponibles yo podría ganarle al corredor de esa noche, para mala suerte de Emmett esa fue la primera de muchas que empecé a ganar.

-Hooo vamos_ Eddy_ fue solo una vez –respondió sin remordimiento alguno.

-Si claro, Adiós Emmett, tu solo sígueme nos vemos allá –respondí y corte. Estaba seguro que si llegara a ver que estoy perdiendo el cambiaria su apuesta, Emmett odia perder.

Avanzamos por el otro camino un poco mas allá se podía ver con claridad el ambiente del que estaba tan acostumbrado ya.

Muchos auto desfilando, mostrando sus diseños, escuchando música, probando sus amplificadores, y alguna que otra carrera .Pero lo que me extraño fue ver algo semejante a una carpa a un lado del camino, adentro se podía oír claramente música, fue como ver un pequeño centro nocturno.

Estacione seguido de Emmett y Jasper de cerca, al bajarnos me di cuenta de que no fui el único en percatarme cuenta de esta particularidad.

-Será que como es nuestra ultima noche decidieron hacernos una fiesta?- Pregunto Emmett al bajarse de su camioneta.

-No lo creo Emmett.-respondió Jasper, una vez todos juntos miráramos su interior.

Tenia muchas luces y una pequeña plataforma para obviamente bailar, y en la parte mas alejada estaban los equipos de música sonando a volumen bajo, del cielo colgaban algunas telas asemejando la tienda de los sultanes de Arabia.

-Veo que no tuvieron problema para llegar-dijo Atasuke a nuestras espaldas asustándonos a los tres que estábamos absortos viendo la reproducción de las mil y un noches –Lo siento no era mi intención asustarlos –dijo riendo abiertamente.

-Hola como estas-dije inclinándome primero para luego darle la mano. Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo.

-No, llegar no fue un problema, pero si me espante al ve la entrada bloqueada, pensé que se cancelaría las carreras –dije yo sonriendo al recordar mi pequeña crisis de hace un momento.

-Hoo si eso, lo lamento pero a ultima hora tuvimos un cambio de planes –Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la carpa. Por un segundo pude ver como su cara demostraba una extraña emoción de nostalgia.

-Nosotros también te queremos "Ata"- dijo Emmett llamándolo como había estado haciendo esta ultimo tiempo, excusándose diciendo que así era mas corto y divertido –Pero no era necesario el pequeño Harem –continuo Emmett apuntando la carpa.

-Ha esto- contesto "Ata" entendiendo a lo que se refería Emmett–Lo lamento pero no es par ustedes, aunque claro podrán participar –continuo mirando fijamente ahora la carpa como buscando alguna imperfección.

-Y si no es para nosotros entonces?- pregunte yo riéndome un poco con cara de arrogancia falsa.

-Haaaa esto es algo que les gusta a _ellas_ cuando vienen –dijo. De pronto nos miro como si hubiera dicho algo de mas.

-_Ellas?-_Preguntamos los tres y nos miramos con duda. En todo esta tiempo solo habíamos visto un par de chicas corredoras y otras pocas acompañando a los demás, o solo venían a divertirse un poco bailando al lado de los autos, pero ninguna de esas veces vimos tal parafernalia para ninguna de ellas. Estaba claro que esto era para alguien especial Tal vez Ellas fueran algún familiar del "Jefe".

-Si bueno, si me disculpan debo ir a supervisar lo de tu carrera –me dijo mirándome con cara de preocupación y también pude ver un poco de burla-Los llamare en cuanto lleguen todos. Permiso –dijo excusándose y haciendo una pequeña inclinación, nosotros respondimos igual, sorprendidos de su evasión.

una vez fuera de nuestra vista Jasper hablo –Creen que sea alguien especial para el?, pude ver que cuando dijo "Ellas" tenia un brillo en sus ojos como de cariño.

-Tal vez sean sus esposas-interrumpió Emmett- ven que el lugar parece la casa de algunas odaliscas y esas cosas- sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha–mira picaron, no sabia que pudiera tener esas mañas –Comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro con cara de pana–Tan centrado que se vía, como siempre digo, los callados son los mas pervertidos.

-¡EMMETT! –Reprendimos nosotros conteniendo la risa.

–No debes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no sabemos aun para quien es este lugar- dijo Jasper. Yo seguía mirando su interior con curiosidad. En un rincón había un pequeño apartado que tenia algunos cojines que a distancia se veían muy cómodos, también con algunas telas que hacían de separador de donde se encontraba la tarima para bailar, era sin lugar a dudas un lugar que te llamaba para que te relajaras.

-Oigan ustedes dos, será mejor que vamos a los autos, aun debemos revisar algunas cosas antes de que empiece todo –les dije sacándolos de sus tontas especulaciones sobre de quienes serian las dueñas del lugar.

Estuvimos un buen rato haciendo ajustes y riéndonos de algunos chistes de Emmett sobre las rubias que eran su especialidad, estaba terminando el del Golden retriever, cuando todos los presentes miraron como Atasuke corría a la carpa y le daba instrucciones a algunos hombres.

De pronto la carpa cobro vida, las luces tenían colores muy bellos que salían hacía afuera de distintos tonos de rosa y azul, y la música comenzó a sonar mas fuerte.

_(NA. AHORA SERIA BUENO QUE PUSIERAN LA CANCION QUE LES PEDI AL PRINCIPIO PARA EL AMBIENTE)_

Como si estuvieran programado dos autos, que decir bellos era decir un blasfemia, llagaron donde estábamos a toda velocidad.

Uno de ellos era un _Alfa Romeo_ de un hermoso color rojo con las llantas de color dorado y focos de color plateado con letras traseras que decían _DIVA_. El otro era un _Mercedes Benz_ _McLaren SLR Sterling Moss_ Con un bello color plata o cromado descapotable, que se le podía ver caramente los asiento de un color rojo.

-Los chicos que tienen esos autos tienen un muy buen gusto- Le dije a Atasuke que ya había llegado a mi lado, y el que es el que estaba mas cerca de los recién llegados.

El me miro con enojo y burla claramente marcada en su cara.

-_CHICOS_, si claro –Dijo con sarcasmo volvió a mirar a los autos.

De ellas bajaron dos chicas que eran tan hermosas como lo que conducían.

Del _Alfa Romeo_ se bajo una chica bajita con cabello de color negro y facciones muy finas, Camino con mucha elegancia para pararse a delante del _Mercedes Benz_ del cual bajo una rubia despampanante, mucho más alta pero con la misma elegancia y con cara de muñeca.

Mire a los chicos y vi que tenían la misma cara de brutos, con la boca abierta, que tenia yo.

Era impresionante como ambas chicas hacían juego con sus autos, estaba a la vista que su elección de autos no había sido al asar. Ambas se encontrón al frente des sus autos como esperando algo.

Atasuke corrió hacía ellas para saludarlas efusivamente y comenzar a hablar en japonés por lo que alcance a escuchar .La chica bajita le hacia preguntas apuntando la carpa.

_A si que para ellas era la carpa_ reflexione un segundo.

Estaban ablando cuando el celular de Atasuke comenzó a sonar, las chicas lo miraron y comenzaron a reír estruendosamente, Atasuke por lo que podía ver comenzó a dar indicaciones.

De pronto llego derrapando un sueño de auto. Un MARAVILLOSO, si con mayúscula, _Ferrari 612 GTO_, Color rojo perlado con los vidrios tintados de negro y se estaciono cerca del _Alfa Romeo_.

Las chicas miraban el auto con cara de aguantarse la risa mientras que Atasuke con cara de espanto y respeto.

La chica bajita le toco el hombro y le dijo algo que a mi me pareció "_No te preocupes nosotras nos encargamos"_ y otra que sonó "_Al diablo lo sabemos manejar_". Atasuke la miro con agradecimiento, para hacer una inclinación y correr hacia la carpa, al llegar a ella vimos como su celular volvió a sonar mientras caminaba y se escuchaba como daba explicaciones.

Volví mi vista al "_sueño_" para ver quien se bajaba, y si el auto me pareció hermoso su dueña cambio mi forma de ver la vida.

Una hermosa mujer de pelo color castaño, hermosa y molesta por lo que se podía ver, se bajo del _Ferrari_ y cerró la puerta con un poca mas de fuerza de la necesaria, se acercó hacía las otras chicas, la rubia la abrazo y le dijo algo al oído, ella hizo el intento de no reír y se separo, las miro durante un momento y les dijo algo también en japonés haciendo que las chicas asintieran.

La mujer mas hermosa que haya visto hizo un ademán de cabeza hacia la carpa y comenzaron a caminar las tres juntas. Se adentraron en la carpa convirtiéndose en mi nueva fantasía el de ser un Sultán para presenciar las mil y una noches con ese precioso espejismo de mujer.

Vi como la chica salía con Atasuke conversando en fluido japonés ya menos molesta paro de toda forma irritada.

Saco de su bolsillo trasero un fajo de dinero correspondiente a la apuesta supongo yo.

¿pero porque?

Atasuke nos miro durante un momento para que luego la chica de cabello color castaño hiciera lo mismo, en su rostro se mostró una enorme sonrisa al vernos y le dijo algo mas a Atasuke.

Se volvió lentamente hacia la carpa para luego entrara en ella, Atasuke se acercó hacia nosotros y nos dijo lo siguiente que nos dejo con la boca tan abierta, mucho mas de la que ya teníamos al ver semejante espectáculo, y dijo:

-Bien ya que ha llegado es hora de la competencia.

-pero, con quien competiré?- pregunte con un extraño presentimiento, el me quedo mirando con pena.

-Es que acaso no adivinas-respondio negando con la cebeza- Bueno te lo aclaro, La chica de pelo color castaño se llama Isabella _Ella_ es la mejor. Es con _Ella_ con quien _Tú_ debes competir. A _Ella _es a quien le tienes que ganar- Me le quede mirando durante un momento para aclarar mi cabeza.

La belleza era el mejor, o mejor dicho "_La mejor_ " como era eso posible?

-Ve a la carpa quiere conocerte. –dijo luego de un momento.

- hooo mierda – susurre bajo mi aliento.

Como dije ningún _hombre_ me podía ganar.

¿Cambiaria las cosa al no ser un hombre con el que debería competir?

Mire a los chicos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la carpa, en cuanto entre pude ver como las tres bellezas estaban en un rincón sentadas en los cojines riendo, Isabella como la llamo Atasuke llevaba unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos por lo que no pude ver bien si sus ojos eran tan hermosos como lo era toda ella, su cabeza volteo hacía nosotros y se levanto para caminar a la pista de baile que estaban ya algunos bailando, sus amigas la siguieron al centro y comenzaron a bailar con ella.

-Te daré un consejo muchacho –Dijo Atasuke- Hagas lo que hagas no la mires, sal de aquí.

-Pero porque no debo mirarla? –replique molesto por que me prohibieran semejante show-Aquí ahí muchos que la están viendo.

-Si tienes razón, pero ellos no van a competir contra ella-dijo mirando fijamente.

Lo intente, _JURO_ que lo intente pero en el momento que me iba a voltear, de mala gana, _ella_ hizo un movimiento tan suave y sexy con su amiga que los pies no llegaron recibir la orden, muy por el contrario mi cuerpo atrapado como en el encantamiento de las serpientes comenzó a moverse en su dirección.

Ella seguía bailando y producto de sus lentes no podía ver si me estaba mirando, pero si sabia que su cuerpo me llamaba, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca ella paro de golpe, se dio la vuelta encarándome y sin decir palabra se me acerco tanto que pude oler su exquisito perfume.

Me dijo algo en japonés que no entendí, pero luego dijo un claro y modulado _VAMOS_ y se alejó de mi con sus amigas y yo como idiota la seguí, mire a mis amigos que al parecer estaban en su propio trance por las amigas de Isabella.

_Bien, por lo menos no soy el único_ Pensé .

Vi como se acercó al Ferrari, saco algo de sus pantalones y se los entrego a sus amigas. Se coloco algo en el oído y luego se abrocho una especie de cadena en su cuello, al pasar por su lado para subirme a mi auto escuche como decía claramente mirando la cadena

-_Buona sorte (Buena suerte en italiano)-_ y arranco.

-Que comience la carrera –dije yo antes de seguirla.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A :<strong>

**Aerografías**: Es el arte de pintar en los autos y no exagero cundo digo que son verdaderas obras de arte.

**Drift**: competencias de autos en lugares que es necesario derrapar, ya saben doblar casi sobre su propio eje

**NOS**. : Hoy en día este gas es utilizado en automóviles convencionales modificados. La cadena molecular del gas se rompe durante la combustión en la cámara, a unos 275 °C de temperatura,3 produciendo un aumento del oxígeno (sobrealimentación) disponible para la combustión con el consecuente aumento de potencia.

Bien, hasta aquí quedamos, espero que les este gustando

En el próximo la carrera y se conocerán los protagonistas.

Mándenme sus comentarios quisiera saber si le esta gustando la trama.

Un saludo... ATT VALE


	4. Isabella

**_Espero que les gustara el capitulo anterior. _**

**_En este nos habla Isabella y las cosas que estan entre paréntesis son recuerdos, aveces aparecerán sin aviso y otras veces ella los evocara, pero para que no hallan confusiones siempre serán entre paréntesis. _**

**_Espero les guste ._**

* * *

><p><em>Se coloco algo en el oído y luego se abrocho una especie de cadena en su cuello, al pasar por su lado para subirme a mi auto escuche como decía claramente mirando la cadena.<em>

_ -Buona sorte (Buena suerte en italiano) y arranco._

_ -Que comience la carrera –dije yo antes de seguirla._

**TOKIO 23:00**

**ISABELLA POV.**

El agua fría me despertó. Luego de ir de compras con Alice me quede profundamente dormida y para lo de esta noche debía estar total y completamente alerta.

Sabia que esta carrera seria diferente, como Atasuke me habiaa contado el muchacho nuevo, a diferencia de los anteriores, si habia aceptado sus concejos.

Desde el dia en que hable con el,solo me limitaba a llamarlo por teléfono, no me apetecía ir al campo a ver el avance del muchacho, del que ni siquiera me sabia su nombre, solo sabia cual era su auto, un lindo _BUGATTI VEYRON._

Solo lo habia visto el día que con las chicas fuimos a recoger dinero de la competencia anterior que habia ganado Alice, ni Rosalieni yo no participamos en esa, ya que no encontramos nada interesante, claro Alice no solo gano el dinero si no que el tipo por confiarse en la apariencia de Alice ,pequeña y delicada como una muñequita de una caja musical, no solo aposto su dinero si no que el muy idiota aposto uno de los auto que tenia. El _Alfa Romeo DIVA_**. **

El entupido se dejo engañar por una astuta Alice, que desde un principio le gusto el auto y personifico a la pureza misma cundo hablo con el.

Comencé a reírme mientras salía de la ducha, el antes, gran hombre egocéntrico quedo tan devastado que ni siquiera se atrevió a darle personalmente el dinero y las llaves a Alice, sino que se las entrego al "jefe" para que el se las diera, y esa noche cundo fuimos por ellos vimos los tres nuevos autos que estaban ahí el _Bugatti Veyron_ un _Chebrolett Camaro_ y la gigante _Ford F 350 DUALLI_.

Vimos como Atasuke les estaba dando el recorrido, nos quedamos un momento con el "Jefe" que estaba encantado escuchando la historia del auto, ya que según el. cuando el perdedor esa noche le paso las llaves no le habiaa querido decir el porque le estaba dando esa cantidad de dinero y las llaves del auto, solo se limito a decir:

-_Déle esto al demonio que se hace llamar Alice, esa mujer es un peligro para cualquier hombre, hubiera sido mas honorable que me castrara, pero esto, esto_ – y se había ido susurrando cosas sin sentido acerca de las apariencias.

Para cuando nos esbamos retirando, con dolor en el abdomen tanto reír, pudimos ver a los nuevos autos compitiendo. Claramente no tenían nada de experiencia. pero se podía ver que a pesar de eso tenían alguna posibilidad de ser buenos, el corredor que conducía el _Bugatti_ incluso a pesar de haber perdido ya dos veces y con niños inexperimentados se notaba que tenia determinación, con algunos a arreglos al auto y unas cuantas clases podría convertirse en un corredor que valiera la pena.

Ese dia sonreí ampliamente y me subí a mi auto, estaba segura que Atasuke se daría cuenta muy pronto.

Y asi fue...

Desde ese día solo recibía una que otra llamada de Atasuke para informarme lo bien que le estaba llendo como profesor del muchacho nuevo, y que muy pronto estaría listo.

Pero esta mañana Atasuke me llamo informándome que los muchachos muy pronto dejarían el país, ya que solo estaban de vacaciones aquí y que ya para mañana volverían a Estados Unidos. Con esto tuvimos que programar una carrera para esta noche para que así no me quedara con las ganas.

No todos los días estaba la oportunidad de correr con un discípulo de Atasuke.

Me estaba maquillando cuando golpearon a la puerta, solo respondí con un suave "pase"

-Estas lista Isabella? ya casi es hora de irnos – Mire el reloj que estaba en mi ropero, ya eran las 23:30 horas

-Si Rosalie, solo me acomodo la cazadora –respondí mientras miraba a mi otra mejor amiga.

Rosalie era sin duda una muñeca de carne y hueso. con su 1.70, rubia y cuerpo que te baja el autoestima de solo verla. Es también la mejor mecánico que encontraras en todo el mundo, tiene tanto conocimiento de los autos como de moda, una combinación diferente claro pero real. Incluso varias compañías le han pedido consejo sobre algunos nuevos proyectos.

Cuando estaba ya arreglando mi pelo entro Alice a la habitación y se sentó junto a Rosalíe en mi cama.

Ella era el opuesto a Rosalie. era bajita con el cabello negro, pero con un cuerpo igual de bien proporcionado ,ella sabia solo lo que un corredor debe saber, pero nadie sabia mas que ella de diseños en cuanto a rendimiento de un auto, al igual que como darle un mejor uso a muchas piezas fundamentales ,donde y como colocarlas para que tu auto vuele, y claro que color combina mejor con tu piel, ellas eran la combinación perfecta para armar el auto de tus sueños.

Vivíamos juntas desde hace tres años, viajavamos, a todo el mundo durante la temporada de vacaciones ya que el resto del año solo éramos unas estudiantes de ultimo año.

Mientras terminaba de arreglar mi pelo aproveche de ver sus atuendos, por supuesto iban perfectas, sacándole provecho a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Alice llevaba puesto un Jumper súper sexy estilo casual, se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo realzando sus caderas y cintura de una manera muy sensual. Además de combinarlo con un cinturón delgado color café y zapatillas de plataforma. Esto sin duda la hacia ver mas alta y muy hermosa.

Rosalie vestía un Top color plateado brillante ajustado al cuerpo, sin nada que lo sostuviera excepto el generoso escote en forma de corazón, unos pantalones de cuero color negro que parecían una segunda piel y unas zapatillas con tacón de color gris igual brillante, su cabello suelto con ondas que le llegaba más allá de sus hombros.

Suspire y me gire a ver mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Yo siendo Isabella llevaba puesto unos jeans color azul desenfocados, con un Top color negro con el detalle en transparente en la parte del pecho, y una cazadora de cuero también en negro, y unas zapatillas, de color gris con detalles en negro.

Mi cabello estaba recogido en moño alto con algunas ondas cayendo hasta mis hombros dándome una apariencia casual despeinada.

Me mire con detalle en el espejo preguntándome, como siempre, si era así como me gustaba vestir.

-Que pasa Bella no te gusta como te ves? –pregunto Alice mirándome desde la cama.

-No, no es eso, es que no se a quien le gusta en realidad, si a Isabella o a Bella – Respondí con mi rostro carente de expresión.

-Bella, te lo hemos dicho, Isabela y Bella son la misma hermosa, inteligente, carismatica y simpática chica-Contesto Rouse mientras se levantaba de la cama mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules –La que por cierto es nuestra mejor amiga. No te preocupes más.

-Rouse tiene razón, no te compliques con preguntas que no tienen respuesta –dijo Alice .Movió su cabeza hacia el reloj –Será mejor que nos vamos o llegaremos tarde –comenzó dar saltos por aquí y por allá buscando las cosas mientras las guardaba en las respectivas carteras para después dárnosla.

Sonreí y salí con ellas a los autos.

Rouse usaría su _MERCEDES_ Y Alice estrenaría su nuevo _Alfa Romeo,_ yo mire mis autos y decidí que el usar mi _FERRARI 612 GTO_ para esta noche seria perfecto.

Ya en la carretera aumente la velocidad a 220 Km. Para que mi auto estirara las piernas después de estar guardado todas estas semanas. y escuchando el ronroneo pude relajarme, dejando que la adrenalina tomara el control de mi cuerpo, dejando así las preguntas sin respuestas tal como dijo Alice, en un lugar escondido de mi cerebro al igual que a Bella

Esta noche volvía a ser Isabella "La mejor" corredora de Tokio.

Mire el tablero de control y tome mis lentes oscuros

_(Toma, ponte estos, seran tu barrera, nunca dejes que te vean los ojos mientras corres Isabella, porque si lo haces les estaras dejando ver tu alma)_

Sacudí de mi cabeza los recuerdos de esa voz autoritaria. y me puse mis lentes oscuros. Siempre que conduzco, su memoria viene a mi cabeza recordándome quien es Isabella.

Mire por mis espejos a las chicas mientras doblaba a la desviación, pero al contrario de encontarme con lo usual, a Rose en su descapotable y a Alice con la música a todo volumen, me encontré sola, fruci el seño mientras llamaba a Alice.

-Alice donde están, por que no vienen detrás mío? - Pregunte cuando su melodiosa voz me contesto-No me digas que volvieron a pelearse con algún tipo en la carretera, solo por que les dijeron algo en japonés, Porque si es así esta vez no se salvaran de la policía amenazándolo con atropellarlo cuando este desprevenido –Dije ya con un poco de miedo.

La ultima vez esas dos tuvieron el descaro de bajarse darle una paliza a los tipos, para como broche de oro, amenazar al pobre policía que habia llegado al lugar de la masacre ,si _masacre_ , porque por poco convierten a los _chicos_ en unas horribles _chicas_ ,todo porque ellos creyendo que no hablaban japonés les dijeron una sarta de vulgaridades, que por supuesto ambas con conocimiento en seis idiomas distintos entendieron perfectamente, dejándolos así a los chicos casi desfigurados tantos golpes con sus lindos zapatos de tacón.

Y luego aprovechándose de el policía, que a toda vista no tenia experiencia con dos mujeres como mis amigas, tuvo que sufrir de todas las tácticas de manipulación de esas dos.

Desde la dulzura extrema de Alice, hasta las amenazas de muerte del carácter asesino de Rouse.

Para cuando llegue yo a la escena el hombre no sabia si sentirse con remordimientos por el chantaje emocional de Alice o tremendamente asustado con la mirada fría de Rouse. Por suerte estaba tan confundido que solo se limito a llevarse a los pobres desgraciados que quedaron irreconocibles, al hospital e irse sin siquiera pedir los nombres de las chicas.

Recuerdo que reí como una hora viendo la cara de Alice cuando vio a sus zapatos de diseñador todos sucios, Con…bueno dejémoslo con que estaban sucios.

-Como se te ocurre Isabella? nosotros no seriamos capaz de hacer algo así… de nuevo –dijo y comenzó a reír –se te olvido que la carrera va a ser en el otro extremo?. Recuerda que llame a Atasuke para pedirle que pusiera nuestra pequeña carpa de descanso, y como no se lo pedí con mucho tiempo que digamos tuvo que hacer algunos arreglos en la carrera haciéndola así mas larga, por eso bloqueo el camino de entrada habitual-termino de golpe.

Al decir esto mire al frente con más atención entrecerrando mis ojos y levantándome los lentes.

Maldije en voz baja ,por supuesto que se me habia olvidado, solo me acordaba que Alice me habia dicho que la carrera iba a ser mas larga y luego no escuche nada mas pensando en la mejor forma de estrategia

-Se te olvido no es cierto –comenzó a burlarse Alice, riéndose mas fuerte –Cielos Isabella al menos sabes como llegar al nuevpo lugar o neciecitas que te vaya a buscar con Rouse?, nosotras estamos por llegar al lugar de encuentro pero si la pequeña Bella lo necesita podemos ir a tu encuentro- Comenzó a reírse otra vez .

Sabia que se lo estaba pasando genial, a ella le encantaba cuando estas cosas me pasaban.

-Claro que se donde es el lugar, no te necesito –dije con los dientes apretados –tu sigue divirtiéndote a costa de mis pequeños errores, ADIOS –Dije casi gruñendo.

Bien... sabia llegar a perfectamente al otro lado del campo, solo debía encontrar el camino anexo que me llevaba, pero claro, como pequeño detalle, era eso lo que no recordaba.

Luego de unos momentos forzando mi mente a recordar me rendí, tome mi celular, por supuesto que no llamaría a esas traidoras, por que si, estaba segura que ambas sabían ya mi pequeño problema

-Atasuke como encuentro el camino al otro lado del campo.-Dije gruñéndole sin siquiera saludarlo, ya le pediría disculpa luego -Y NO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE NADA A LAS TRAIDORAS DE MIS AMIGAS¡ –Grite una ves que me dio las indicaciones y corte.

Estava segura que las muy malditas le pedirían que les contera lo que le pedí para así burlarse de mi con mas ganas.

Cuando encontre por fin el camino, acelere furiosa. Estas cosas no deberían pasarme ,le diría a Atasuke que desde ahora solo se comunicaría conmigo y no con _esas_… _esas_. Grrr, no sabía como llamarlas, disque amigas burlonas, seria el blanco de sus bromas durante días.

No me interesaria que nos quiera a las tres como sus hijas, solo yo debo comunicarme con el, después de todo soy la que mas compite, ya vera cuando lo agarre.

Cundo entre en el campo de visión vi perfectamente como Alice le decía algo y Atasuke corría hacia la carpa. _Maldito cobarde ya vera _pense mientras estacionaba y veía las caras de Alice y Rosalie a punto de estallar de risa, marque el número de Atasuke.

-NO CORRAS COBARDE, DE TODAS FORMAS DEBES MIRARME DE FRANTE –Grite, y no le di tiempo de darme las explicaciones que abía comenzado a darme, corte y me metí el celular en el bolsillo trasero, saque las llaves de contacto y me baje rabiosa, vi como las chicas se me acercaban, cerré la puerta con fuerza, haciendo una mueca. Mi Bebe no tenia la culpa.

-Vamos, no estés enojada Isabella.-Comenzo Rosalie-Ves que no es solo Isabella la que esta aquí, también esta la torpe Bella termono mientras me abrasaba-Yo me separe con mis ojos estrechados pero con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-WAKARIMASHITA (1) se divirtieron lo suficiente?- pregunte de mala gana,ambas asintieron sonrriendo-sigamos entonces-Les dije ya mas calmada, después de todo me daba gusto que Bella no se perdiera del todo cuando hago esto,Indique con mi cabeza hacia la carpa –vamos a disfrutar un rato, allá adentro se ve bien –les dije mientras caminábamos hacia la carpa que le pedíamos poner a Atasuke cundo veníamos durante muchas horas como era la ocasión.

Alice habia pedido esta vez que se hiciera estilo _Araría_ ya que desde que leyó _"Las mil y unas noche"_ no se le ha salido de la cabeza que es ese ambiente el propicio para descansar.

-A quedado bien Alice- le dije mientras nos sentábamos, las luces le daban un aire mágico.

-Cierto. Es bueno poder confiar en Atasuke para que sigas las instrucciones. No hubiera quedado mejor ni aunque yo hubiera estado presente –dijo mientras se sentaba en los mullidos cojines en el suelo, junto con una pequeña mesas de bocadillos

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Atasuke en la entrada de de la carpa ,aun estaba enojada por que el no me hubiera llamado para darme las indicaciones correspondientes, pero no justificaba que le gritara como lo hice.

Me levante del cojín en donde estaba sentada y le hice un gesto a las chicas para que me esperaran ,la música resonaba en el lugar así que decidí salir afuera para poder hablar ,sabia que a Atasuke nos hablaba en nuestro idioma para que nos sintiéramos cómodas pero en esta ocasión era yo la que lo debería hacer sentir cómodo, así que una vez fuera comencé a ser uso de mi fluido japonés;

-Conbanwai Atasuke. Sumimasen(2)...- y comencé.-Por gritarle. en verdad no era mi intención, solo me molesta no estar informada de cosas como las indicaciones del lugar de encuentro, se que usted se las dio a Alice, pero de todas formas debió de haberme informado a mi también –dije un poco irritada aun.

-Gomennasai (3), Pero pensé que la señorita Alice se lo indicaría ,tiene razón debí de llamarla para asegurarme –se excuso. Suspire ,de todas formas no era su culpa que después de todo este tiempo yo no recordara el camino.

-Bien, no importa ya –le dije mirándolo a pesar de tener mis lentes aun, el ya se había acostumbrado a hablarme con ellos puestos. Saque el dinero de la puesta de mi pantalón y se la entregue-Esto es a lo que vinimos-le dije mientras se lo entregaba-ahora donde esta la ultima adquisición?-Pregunte ya que con el enojo esfumado.

El giro la cabeza hacia un grupo de chicos claramente no japoneses, estaban apoyados en el _Bugatti Veyron_ que había visto ase semanas atrás.

Uno de ellos tan grande como un físico culturista con cabello negro y sonrisa despreocupada, el otro mas delgado pero casi igual de musculoso y alto con cabello rubio y que emanaba tranquilidad y el ultimo casi igual de alto pero no tanto como el grandote y tampoco tan musculoso, pero si deliciosamente marcado (ósea cada cosa donde debe estar marcado)y con en color de cabello poco usual y un corte despeinado.

Los tres desprendían seguridad, en especial el de pelo color cobre, _quien me miraba con cierto deseo_ pense con satisfaccion. Sonreí con altivez. Todos lo hacían hasta saber la verdad.

Si estaba bien informada era con el que competiré esta noche.

-Llévalos a la carpa, me gustaría ver como me mira luego de saber quien soy yo…- comence a darme la vuelta pero me detube-Y Atasuke, que le quede claro que es de _mi_ de quien se tiene que preocupar-le deje a Atasuke mientra entraba en la carpa. Ya veríamos con cuanto deseo me mira cuando sepa que soy yo la que pateara su trasero.

-Como te fue?, ya viste tus victimas?-pregunto Alice mientras me volvía a sentar en mi lugar.

-Si son bastantes guapos, tal ves te interese alguno.-le dije riendo-Espero que sepan darme una buena lucha.-susurre bajito solo para mi

-Ey, la come hombres aquí presente es Rouse – comenzamos a reír, Le habiamos puesto come hombres a Rosalie después de sus muchos fracasos amoroso, los tenia unas semanas y luego de sacarles todo lo que podían darle, y no monetariamente estoy hablando, los votaba como si nada.

-Ey,no es malo tener una viada sexual sana-replico Rosalie.

-Claro,-accedi lentamante- sana para ti, pero no para los pobres desgraciados que quedan con cinco kilos menos cuando terminas con ellos-termine y comencé a reír ,Rosalie me miro con enojo para después terminar riendo también, sabia que era verdad.

Estaba terminando mi ataque cundo Rosalíe me hablo:

-Oye, son esos los incautos que quieren ganarte?-pregunto –mmm... si que están guapos, en especial el grandote, no creo que el bajaría los cinco kilos-dijo mordiéndose el labio

-Yo me quedo con el rubio, es todo un sueño-dijo Alice mirándolo con descaro de arriba abajo.

-mmm-Ronronee- niñas a bailar- me pare, seguida de Rose y Alice al centro del pista y comenzamos a bailar. Sabia que ellas no dejarían la oportunidad de coquetear y así me ayudarían a desequilibrar un poco al de pelo cobre, queia probar su resistencia .Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música y vi que Atasuke le decía algo, el cobrizo lo miro con enojo e hizo el amago de dar vuelta así que tome a Rouse de la cintura y me acerque a ella. Baje lentamente para luego volver a subir, el intento solo quedo en eso, en intento, porque en el segundo en que me levante ya tenia al chico muy cerca de mi.

Pare de golpe y me le quede mirando, me acerque para que el juego comenzara, para cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara por sobre la música le dije:

-Oyasuminasai (4)...creo que es hora de ver que tan bien corres –El me miro con unos ojos verdes oscuro con duda ,al parecer no hablaba japonesa si que solo me limite a decir en lenguaje mundial un claro-_VAMOS_ –Y comencé a caminar, las chicas me siguieron hasta el auto.

Se habían acabado las bromas, lo sabían, era ahora era hora de trabajar.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo Rouse pasándome el manos libre. Me lo puse en el oído, con ello Rouse y Alice estarían siempre comunicadas conmigo, esto era lo habitual. no era solo yo la que corría, Alice y Rouse también lo hacían,eramos un equipo.

Les pace mi billetera y otras cosas que tenia en mi bolsillo para que nada me molestara en la carrera.

Saque la cadena y me la coloque.

_(Questa stringa vi dara fortuna quando non sono presente) (5)_

Escuche su voz como siempre en mi memoria y como siempre le dije lo mismo.

-_Buona sorte_-sabia que el me la daría de una u otra forma, me lo debia... y arranque mi auto esperando que esta carrera fuera especial

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRADUCCION:<strong>_

(_1) ok,esta bien_

_(2)Buenas noches Atasuke. disculpa_

_(3)LO SIENTO_

_(4)Buenas noches_

_(5)ESTA CADENA TE DARA BUENA SUERTE CUANDO YO NO ESTE_

**_Ahora los misterios de Isabella y la confusión se irán revelando cada capitulo hasta formar el puzzle._**

**_ en el próximo vuelve a ser de Edward y por fin la carera._**

**_¿QUIEN GANARA?... ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_**

**_HASTA PRONTO, COMENTENME SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO_**

**_ATT VALE_**


	5. La carrera

**Ahora la muy esperada carrera ,como la vez pasada les pido una canción de ambientación.**

**La canción es solo eso, ambientación, probé con varias pero la que creo que mas va con la situación divertida y emocionante es _123, de Britney Spears_ la canción no tiene una letra muy elaborada pero lo que me gusto es la melodía es lo suficiente rápida para lo que quiero proyectar así que cuando avise traten de ponerla para que vean lo mismo que yo **

**Y ahora espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>TOKIO 23:50 HORA<strong>

**EDWARD POV.**

Mire a mi costado para ver el auto de Jasper, atrás venia Emmett y al frente por supuesto venia el _Ferrari_ de Isabella, aunque estaba oscuro podía ver su rostro por su espejo trasero. aun tenia puestos sus anteojos

_ ¿me pregunto si se los sacara en algún momento?._ pense vagamente

-Tiene que hacerlo en algún momento –Razoné para mi –Nadie es tan confiado como para conducir en una carrera con ellos puestos.

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuado me fije que las luces traseras de Isabella no se veían por ningún lado.

-Demonios! cuando acelero que no me di cuenta?-Acelere mas para poder alcanzarla, pero al acercarme al lugar del encuentro la vi cómodamente apoyada en su auto junto con sus amigas, me estacione y me baje.

Emmett y Jasper se me unieron delante de mi auto.

-Ustedes vieron cuando acelero lo suficiente para llegar aquí tan rápido?-Pregunte maldiciendo mi momento de divagación y haberme perdido un detalle tan importante.

-A decir verdad, te lo iba a preguntar a ti ,tu eres el que estaba mas cerca de ella –Contesto Jasper.

-Si,pero estaba distraído y no me fije –Le dije un poco avergonzado.

-Dudo mucho que estando en tus cinco sentidos lo hubieras podido ver de todas formas –Intercedió Emmett-Yo estaba pendiente de ella y aun así me lo perdí ,ella debe tener un mecánico espectacular para poder llegar a esas velocidades en los segundos que ella lo hizo y debe ser una buena corredora para poder manejarlos-Emmett estaba mas serio de lo acostumbrado mientras hablaba, debía estar muy impresionado en verdad.

-Bueno, la teoría de la pantomima que estaba barajando esta mas que descartada –Dijo Jasper. Lo quedamos mirando para que se explicara- cuando veníamos hacía acá estaba pensando que todo esto era una puesta en escena, ya sabes, poner a la chica bonita y presentándotela como la mejor corredora para que te centres en ella y cuando menos te lo esperes el verdadero campeón te gana en tus narices.

-Bueno eso tiene sentido –Dije yo, mire hacía Isabella que aun estaba recostada en el auto con una postura tranquila y mire a los otros corredores que habían llegado hace un momento y me di cuenta rapidamante ninguno de ellos tenia esa aura de superioridad que ella tenia.

_Ella no solo es la mejor, tambien lo tiene muy claro_ pense mientras la miraba con mas atencion.

-Bueno pantomima o no. No dejare que me gane, he estado practicando mucho para que una muñequita venga y me gane-Dije mas enojado por su arrogancia, aunque para ser honesto se veía demasiado hermosa con esa actitud como para sentirlo realmente, y no era enojo lo que producía parada ahí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho haciéndolos mas llamativos y esa piernas que te llamaban a ser su esclavo...

_CONCENTRATE EDWARD_, me grite mentalmente

-Cof, Cof –fingio toser Emmett-Alguien aquí tiene una palanca de cambios un poco entusiasmada por la carrera- canturrio y se largo a reír estruendosamente, tanto que hasta Isabella y sus amigas centraron su atención en nosotros, yo por mi lado en un movimiento rápido abrí la puerta del copiloto de mi auto y me senté cruzando las piernas para que mi "amigo" se recuperara ,claro mi cara era otra cosa, estaba tan roja que de seguro parecía todo menos un rostro.

Respire hondamente para concentrarme, pero las carcajadas de Jasper y Emmett no ayudaban en nada.

-Ya cállense, o les juro que sus pequeños secretos llegaran a los oídos de Esme y Carlisle –Dije mas calmado y mas dueño de mi mismo –A Esme le _encantaría_ saber que paso con su jarrón de porcelana Emmett, y a Carlisle le encantaría saber que le paso a su _MERCEDES_ Jasper- Les dije con una sonrisa maligna en mi rostro, ambos se quedaron callados en el acto.

Regalo de hermanos que tenia, buerlandose de mi, y humillandome en publico.

-Que aburrido eres hermano –dijo Emmett, Jasper lo apoyo asintiendo, yo comencé a reír ya recuperado. Estaba riéndome cuando Atasuke llego a mi lado.

-Bien ya es hora de comenzar-Al decir esto los cinco competidores incluyendo a Isabella nos juntamos a su alrededor-Esto comenzara en las faldas de la montaña, deberán dar le la vuelta y luego subirán por esa entrada –dijo apuntando todo en una especie de mapa que tenia en sus manos-Regresaran por este giro cerrado y deben llegar a este punto y sabremos quien gano –se giro a Isabella y le mostró el mapa –Isabella este giro es el que no te mencione antes con esto la carrera se hace mas larga –Isabella se acerco y miro por encima de su hombro el mapa con serenidad.

-No te preocupes Atasuke de todas formas ella me seguirá –dijo uno de los tipos que estaban junto a nosotros.

Atasuke lo miro sorprendido por el desplante de confianza e Isabella mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras levantaba una perfecta ceja.

Su cara daba la impresión de que no podía creer que el dijera eso, pero también como si estuviera muy acostumbrada a comentarios como estos.

-Solo los entupidos celebran la gloria antes de obtenerla –conteste yo conocedor del poder que ella había tenido por la forma de desaparecer hace algunos segundos –porque sea una hermosa y sexy chica-si me estaba apuntando un tanto- no significa que no sepa conducir bien –termine mirándola directamente a la cara, ella solo alzo sus cejas sorprendida y sonrió completamente pero con un poco de incredulidad escondida.

Le guiñe un ojo ella como respuesta se dio media vuelta hacia su auto.

-Como ya esta todo revisado tomen sus posiciones-Mando Atasuke un poco confundido por la escena.

**_00:00 HORAS._**

(_Ahora la cancion por favor)_

Me puse al lado de Isabella y la mire, ella se giro hacia mi y me grito.

-Ni todos tus cumplidos pueden hacerte ganar niño.

-No fue un cumplido con ese propósito-me defendi- solo lo dije por que es la verdad, y además no creas que por ser una chica bonita te dejare ganar, hoy pondré todo lo que aprendí para ganarte-una sonrrisa se asomo en mis labios al tener otra meta mas que alcanzar- y si lo hago tu tendrás que darme la oportunidad de conocerte mejor –dije seguro de mi, ella se quedo mirándome seriamente un segundo y luego me sonrío engreida.

-Si me ganas claro- dijo y escuchamos el sonido del comienzo.

-Demonios- gruñi, en unos preciosos segundos ella se me había adelantado, pise el acelerador y pase los cambios como loco para darle alcance, mire por el retrovisor para ver como los otros autos se quedaban atrás, en especial el de sobre dosis de confianza.

Lugo de unos segundos mas alcance a ver a Isabella pero algo me parecio extraño.

Ella tenia la música y e iba cantando a todo pulmón ,no lo podía creer,

¿tan buena es que ni siquiera necesita toda su concentración?

Accione uno de los botones que tenia instalado para darle mas oxigeno a mi motor numero dos y con eso le di alcance, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no podía distraerme lo suficiente como para mirarla detalladamente, lo único que veía era que cantaba y movía su mano obviamente pasando los cambios de velocidad.

En el instante en que estaba a su lado ella me miro y me sonrío, mire de reojo como se erguía y seguía cantando ruidosamante.

_-NAW ARE YOU GAME? ARE-YOU IN…LIVING IN SIN THE NEWW THING "YEAA" ARE –YOU IN…AND IM COUNTING_-(1) Y acelero mas aun dejándome de nuevo detrás de ella.

-Como mierda lo hace? –dije yo, estoy poniendo todo de mi para estar en esta posición y a ella era como si no le costara absolutamente nada estar conduciendo a mas de 300 Km. y aumentando.

Para cuando nos acercábamos al giro que deberíamos dar los otros competidores ni siquiera se veían, _así que esto es algo entre tu y yo_, pensé.

De pronto ella bajo un poco la velocidad, la suficiente para que yo la alcanzara, aproveche ese pequeño descuido y y me adelante hice uso de todas las clases de _"DRIF_" y lo logre. Estaba celebrando cuando una muy conocida parte trasera de un auto se me adelanto.

-Pero como?, cuando?, por que?- balbucee,mi mente tenia tantas preguntas que en un segundo me quede en blanco ,y luego lo entendí había sido una trampa, ella lo había hecho intencionalmente.

claro, me dejo pasar sabiendo que yo aria un "_DRIF"_ y ella aprovecho ese segundo para hacer uno mas corto dejándome a _mi_ atrás .

No lo podía creer mientras bajábamos la montaña, de verdad que era buena.

_Pero tu también puedes Edward_, me dije dándome confianza, todavía faltaban los metros finales.

Estábamos llegando a las faldas de la montaña y con eso solo quedarían unos 200 metros de distancia a la meta, me posicione lo mas cerca de ella como pude, y levante mi mano al tablero, busque el botón del _NOS_ y lo accione, en menos de un parpadeo estaba adelante de ella.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Grite a todp pulmon, pero como todo lo bueno poco, al mirar a mi costado vi a Isabella sonriéndome endemoniadamente sensual y, luego se subía los anteojos oscuros mostrándome unos maravillosos ojos color café profundamente oscuros, casi negros, no se como pero creí ver dentro de ellos nada mas que burla, eran los ojos mas expresivos que haya visto en mi vida, quede tan asombrado con sus ojos que luego todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Vi como apuntaba algo en su tablero para luego su mano dirigirse hacia el, movía algo y luego…

_...NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA_

Ya no estaba a mi lado, estaba a unos treinta metros de distancia de mi y con ello ganando la carrera. No sabía que pensar o hacer.

No sabia si estar asombrado o llorando, baje la velocidad y me baje del auto, ella ya estaba siendo felicitada por sus amigas, me acerque para demostrar que no era un mal perdedor, ella estaba hablando por el móvil y corto. Rápidamente se acerco a Atasuke, el le dio el dinero de la puesta algo que en secreto me alegro, no creia que mi orgullo diera para como darle el dinero yo.

Con un abrazo se despidió de Atasuke y se subió a su auto rapidamente, desde adentro me miro pero esta ves con los lentes puestos otra vez, por lo que no pude ver su exprecion claramante, y luego se fue, una parte alejada de mi se fijo como sus amigas miraban a Emmett y a Jasper de reojo antes de seguirla.

-Van a la carpa? –pregunte a Atasuke cuando llegue a su lado.

-No, recibió una llamada diciéndoles que tienen que volver de inmediato, se van esta misma madrugada, nunca se quedan demasiado tiempo –me respondió el con tono triste.

-Pero eso significa que no la volveré a ver nunca mas –dije en voz alta.

-Quieres ver a la chica que te gano en una carrera, y que te hizo perder esa cantidad de dinero? –me dijo Atasuke con asombro, luego comenzó a reír –Te dije que no la miraras demasiado, no eres el primero que se deslumbra, lo raro es que después de que les gana no la quieren ver otra vez. Eres muy raro, pero me gusto conocerlos, a los tres –dijo mirando a mis amigos que ahora estaban a mi lado –cuando quieran correr saben donde venir. Sayonara (2).

Y con eso se fue y nosotros nos quedamos solos como cuando todo comenzó, pero ahora con una sensación de nostalgia en el pecho

-Lamento que hayas perdido hermano-Dijo Jasper.

-Yo también lo lamento, perdí unos buenos 50 dólares por apostar a tu favor –Dijo Emmett con pena reflejada en su rostro.

-Gracias por tu apoyo JASPER-dije marcando en nombre de mi hermano bueno-y no importa, no es malo cuando se pierde con alguien tan bueno como ella-suspire- Lo malo es que nunca mas la voy a poder ver, sentí algo cuando la mire a los ojos, algo que nunca había sentido, espero que algún día toparme con ella en otra carrera, pero en esa ocacion para ganarle.

-Si yo espero también ver a su amiga, era una muñeca-dijo Emmett.

-Somos tres, creo que hoy no solo Edward perdió algo-dijo Jasper mirando el camino por donde se habian ido.

-Bien... es hora de irnos, nuestro vuelo sale ala 10:30 horas y a Esme no le gustara que nos quedemos dormidos.

Todos asentimos y nos subimos a los autos, no pude evitar mirar la carretera de vuelta para ver si veía algún _FERRARI_ en el camino, pero no vi nada, y solo me quede con una pregunta en mi cabeza, que sabia que me perseguiría para siempre o hasta que la viera nuevamente,

_¿QUIEN ES ISABELLA?_

* * *

><p><strong>TRADUCCION CANCION:<strong>

AHORA ESTAS EN EL JUEGO? ESTAS DENTRO… VIVIR EN EL PECADO ES LO NUEVO… SIII ESTAS DENTRO Y YO ESTOY INCLUIDA!)

(2) Adios

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la demora pero me fui a quedar con mis padres el fin de semana y como consejo, todas disfruten cada momento con los suyos porque nadie, pero nadie, los va a querer y cuidar como ellos. Solo ellos te aman de ese modo tan grande.**

**En fin... el próximo esta muuuuuy interesante y mas frustrante aun con respecto a Isabella.**

** Lo se, soy mala, pero sin misterio no hay historia**

**Nos encontramos pronto**

** mándenme sus comentarios para saber si les esta gustando.**

**Atte, Vale**


	6. Isabella o Bella

**_Espero les guste este capitulo, vamos a volver loco un poco a Edward, jajaja, si soy mala pero a los hombres se les hace sufrir_**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRE MESES DESPES<strong>_

_**CHICAGO 20:00 HORAS**_

-Vamos Edward apresúrate debemos irnos –me llamo por tercera vez Carlisle.

Pero yo no podía salir de mi habitacion, más bien no quería, estábamos acostumbrados a viajar constantemente por el trabajo de mi padre pero siempre volvíamos a casa, aquí a Chicago, podíamos quedarnos durante semanas en otros lugares pero siempre volvíamos, pero ahora es diferente.

Mi generoso padre recibió una llamada hace un par de semanas desde, un lugar que ahora no recuerdo ,que es donde nos vamos a mudar, pidiéndole sus servicios, pero a diferencia de las otras veces no solo le pidieron esto, si no que también le ofrecieron un trabajo fijo como director del hospital ,ya que en este lugar había una gran frecuencia de ataque de animales salvajes y como consecuencia las personas que sobrevivían quedaban siempre con secuelas marcadas en su piel, y mi padre siendo el mejor en este campo y su gran tendencia a ser de ayuda donde lo necesitan, acepto.

Y ahora estamos saliendo hacia el aeropuerto para marcharnos, a este lugar que sigo sin recordar el nombre, e irnos a vivir a la gran casa que el hospital tuvo la generosidad de darnos como agradecimiento por el cambio.

Tome mi bolso y me levante desde el suelo al centro de mi habitación donde estaba sentado hace horas despidiéndome.

-Bin estoy listo, vámonos-dije cuando estuve ya con mi padre y mis hermanos en la entrada.

-Vamos Edward, no es tan malo, tómalo por el lado de que tendrás la oportunidad de conocer personas nuevas –dijo Carlisle mientras me abrazaba.

_ La ultima vez que conocí a nuevas personas quede con una de ellas en mi mente y que no me deja de atormentar_, pensé mientras avanzaba hacia el taxi que nos esperaba en la entrada.

-Si ,claro –dije con sarcasmo-solo vámonos a… Como es que se llama el lugar Carlisle?-pregunte ya rindiéndome a recordarlo.

-Se llama Forks y es un pueblo muy hermoso, casi todo es verde-dijo feliz.

Subimos al taxi juntó con Emmett y Jasper y emprendimos el viaje al comienzo de mi infierno, Esme se había ido hace unos días para poder recibir nuestras cosas y decorar la casa nueva, y también para ver que nuestros autos llegaran sanos y salvos.

Mi auto... lo enviaron hace un par de días y sentía como si me hubieran quitado un brazo o algo, claro era mi querido auto, pero algo que no le dije a nadie, es que desde el ultimo día en Tokio le tenia un cariño mas grande aun y es que era la única conexión que tenia con esa noche y claro con _ella._

Isabella, ella no había abandonado mis pensamientos en estos tres meses, por mucho que lo intente, no pude olvidar esos ojos oscuros y su sonrisa sexy, y ni hablar de su cuerpo, tenia tatuada en mí mente su persona.

Nunca había tenido tanto interés en tener citas como cuando descubrí que ella no abandonaba mi cabeza, siempre tuve buena suerte con las chicas, así que me aproveche y comencé a tener citas como desquiciado para poder encontrar a alguien que me hiciera olvidarla, pero solo logre en que me convirtiera en una imitación _John Tucker_ de la vida real, tenia citas todos los días pero ninguna chica logro hacerme sentir como ella.

_Tal vez en Forks encuentre a alguien._ Con ese pensamiento me dormí y no desperté hasta cuando llegamos a Forks tuvieron que arrastrarme literalmente de un lugar a otro, siempre tomaba calmantes cuando viajaba en avión ya que mi estomago no resistía y me mareaba demasiado, pero esta vez creo que me excedí en la cantidad, ya que ni cuando llegamos a la casa pude estar del todo conciente, solo recuerdo haber visto a Esme y que le indicaba la habitación a Emmett que era el que me cargaba ,era bueno tener a alguien tan fuerte y grande como hermano, solo el podía levantar como pluma mi 1.88 de estatura, y luego oscuridad otra vez, solo opacada con la persona que desfilaba entre sueño y sueño como ya me habia acostumbrado en estos meses.

**_FORKS 6:30 HORAS_**

Me desperté completamente desorientado, mire a mi lado y solo pude ver un gran ventanal del tamaño de la pared y afuera solo bosque ,recorrí la habitación con la mirada sentado desde mi cama, bueno al menos reconocía mi cama, estaban algunas cosas nuevas, como un gran escritorio, con un computador portátil, encima en la pared de enfrente mío había dos puertas, _deben ser el baño y el armario_ dijo mi mente adormilada, a mi costado derecho estaba un gran librero con mis cosas, mis CD, y mis libros ,un equipo de sonido nuevo. A mi otro lado estaba el ventanal gigante y a mis pies un, por lo que se veía, cómodo sofá color negro ,me baje de mi cama y camine a la puerta que parecía ser el baño, y estaba en lo cierto, me metí en la ducha y me refresque, sentía como si hubiera dormido una eternidad, entre en el armario y me vestí con unos cómodos vaqueros y una camiseta color gris de manga larga ya que al parecer afuera hacia frío y baje la gran escalera de caracol que estaba fuera el pasillo ,escuche unas voces en alguna habitación así que las seguí.

-Mira quien despertó, que bueno hermano no quisiera que tener que cargarte a la escuela hoy –dijo Emmett cuando entre.

-Déjalo Emmett, sabes que los viajes en avión le hacen a tu hermano-dijo Esme, me dio un beso de buenos días y me sirvió el desayuno.

- Ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que pasar a buscar nuestros horarios y buscar las salas, no quiero tener retrasos el primer día –dijo Jasper levantándose de su asiento, yo me apresure con el desayuno y me levante.

-Gracias mama estaba delicioso, nos vemos en la tarde-me despedi apurado.

-Recuerden que tendrán que ir en el auto de Jasper que es el que menos llama la atención, no queremos dar una mala impresión – Esme nos dijo cundo ya salíamos de la casa.

Cuando ya estábamos en el auto y Jasper comenzó a alejarse pude ver la casa, ya que ayer venia inconsciente, era grande con muchos ventanales, de color blanco, y rodeado de bosque. Me dedique a mirar por la ventana en el camino hacía la escuela, la verdad no estaba nada entusiasmado con este cambio.

-Sigues enojado por el cambio?-pregunto Emmett que iba en la parte de atrás.

-Un poco si –respondí girándome para verlo de frente.

-Tal vez aquí encuentres a otra chica que te guste…o que te gane en una carrera.-dijo riéndose luego de su pequeña broma.

-Al menos no he estado buscando en Google a sierta rubia –respondí yo riéndome del pequeño sonrojo de Emmett.

-Ya dejen de pelear, llegamos –nos dijo Jazz deteniendo el auto en el estacionamiento del instituto, estaba casi vacío de autos, no muy modernos así que la idea de no llamar la atención como Esme quería se tendría que olvidar, nos bajamos del auto atrayendo las miradas de todos, al parecer no llegaban aquí muchas personas nuevas.

-Que clases tienes?-me pregunto Jasper, cuando salíamos de la oficina principal en donde estábamos, luego de esquivar a las curiosas y entusiastas chicas, que encontramos de camino.

-Ingles, Literatura, Historia, Deportes y Biología –respondí mirando mi papel,

-yo tengo casi las mismas excepto Historia y Literatura-dijo el.

-yo tengo esas contigo Eddy-me dijo Emmett .

-Si eso es grandioso- le dije con sarcasmo y falso entusiasmo, el solo estrecho los ojos y comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento ya que aun quedaban algunas minutos antes de tener que entrar, nos quedamos a un lado del camino junto a unas bancas a esperar y mirar los estudiantes que llegaban.

De pronto un lindo y conocido Alfa Romeo color rojo hacia su entrada en el estacionamiento, mire a mis hermanos que estaban con el rostro tan sorprendido como el mío, seguimos mirando atentamente como se estacionaba a algunos metro de nosotros

-No creo que sea... no puede ser –dijo Emmett.

-Cierto, cierto-dijimos Jasper y yo juntos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Por que, que estarían haciendo esas chicas tan…diferentes, en este pueblo abandonado?-siguió Emmett tratándose de convencerse, pero tenía la respiración tan superficial como nosotros dos.

-Cierto, cierto –repetimos de nuevo con el mismo gesto.

Nuestro cerebro esteba fundiéndose en las posibilidades de volverlas a ver.

Como en cámara lenta una chica de pelo negro, pequeña y extremadamente feliz se bajo, Emmett y yo miramos a Jasper que se levanto como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

Luego la puerta del copiloto se abrió para dejar ver a una rubia alta con cuerpo de modelo, y cara de muñeca. Ahora fue el turno de Emmett de levantarse como si el asiento tuviera acido.

Eran ellas las mismas chicas de Tokio y si ellas estaban aquí también tenia que estar Isabella.

Me quede mirando esperando ver a la chica que habitaba en mi cabeza desde hace tres meses, me levante y me puse al lado de mis hermanos que estaban con la mirada perdida en la dirección de las chicas, quedamos casi en la mitad del camino mirando a la rubia y a la morena que caminaron hasta el frente del auto, escuche como un auto se estacionaba cerca de nosotros y luego una puerta cerrada, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el auto de las chicas y la entrada del estacionamiento esperando ver algún indicio de Isabella, así que no le preste atención, hasta que una chica delgada y de estatura media, con un conocido color de cabello castaño y suelto que le caía por la espalda pasaba por nuestro lado casi chocando con nosotros y corría hacia la rubia y la chica bajita para saltar a sus brazos.

Me quede en estado catatónico, era ella, no podía ser otra, ese cabello y ese cuerpo, mas baja obviamente porque esta vez no usaba zapatillas con tacón, y ropa mas normal, pero era ella, no me podía equivocar, o si?.

Habia algo en ella que me decía que era diferente,los chicos me miraron un momento un poco confundidos también.

por lo poco que vimos a Isabella se notaba que no era una chica que se lanzara a los brazos y abrasara con tanto cariño a nadie, pero esta chica estaba casi saltando con las otras dos como si no se hubieran visto en días.

Comencé a acercarme poco a poco hacia ellas, tenia que verle la cara, estaba seguro que era ella, aun estábamos lejos pero se podía oír claramente como reían, su risa era suave y melodiosa.

La chica rubia apunto hacía atrás de nosotros y le decía algo a Isabella, ella giro su cabeza un poco dándome vista de su perfil, era el mismo rostro, solo qué esta vez no traía lentes oscuros, Isabella movió la mano como restándole importancia a lo que decía su amiga, gire mi cabeza hacia el lugar que ellas miraban y vi el auto que se había estacionado hace un momento cerca de nosotros, era una camioneta color roja pero no como la de Emmett, no, esta podía ser el abuelo de esa, aunque estaba en excelentes condiciones, la pintura sin ralladuras y bien cuidada se notaba que era de hace muchos años atrás.

¿En eso había llegado Isabella? Ahora estaba mas que confundido, entiendo que no quisiera venir en su _Ferrarri_ al instituto, pero hubiera pensado que Isabella conduciría algo de buen gusto, algo con estilo pero sin llamar mucho la atención, porque su amiga no tenia ningún problema en conducir el _Alfa Romeo,_ ella bien podía traer algo mejor que... que _ESO_.

Mire como la rubia comenzaba a fruncir el seño por algo que Isabella le decía y la de estatura bajita movía la cabeza con desesperación, Emmett y Jasper estaban tan absortos en la conversación como yo. De pronto Isabella indico algo a las espaldas de las chicas y ellas medio giraron y en un movimiento rápido Isabella se escabullía entrando en el instituto riendo a carcajadas, las chicas se giraron nuevamente viendo el escape de Isabella y juntas le gritaron.

-BELLA-Tomaron las mochilas y corrieron detrás de ella.

-Bella?-dije yo apunto de sufrir un derrame por tanto información confusa.

-Puede que no sea la misma chica-dijo Jasper mirando por dende se habían ido.

-Ohhh, pero las otras si son las chicas que vimos en Tokio-acoto Emmett casi eufórico, claro por fin encontró a la rubia de sus sueños como la había llamado.

-No, estoy seguro que es ella, dos personas no se pueden parecer tanto y no ser la misma persona –dije yo mas recuperado, me acomode mi mochila y comencé a caminar-Estoy seguro que es la misma.

-Bien eso lo sabrás pronto, será mejor que entremos, talvez tengamos suerte y nos toque alguna clase con ellas-dijo Jasper caminando también pero con una sonrisa de bruto en su rostro, una muy parecida a la que tenia Emmett.

Jasper estaba equivocado, no teníamos ninguna clase con ninguna de ellas y tampoco las vimos por ningun lado, y si que las buscamos, pusimos a Emmett de centinela en el baño de mujeres casi todo el día, hasta que llego enojado a nuestro lado de donde estábamos sentados en el comedor, hablando cosas bajo su aliento.

-Que paso?-pregunte yo.

-Pasa que me vieron tanto tiempo fuera del baño que un grupo de chicas me golpearon con las mochilas diciéndome que era un asqueroso, enfermo y acosador, tuve que salir corriendo antes que me lapidaran con sus bolsos-respondió moviendo las manos para enfatizar sus palabras.

Yo apreté mis labios para no reír pero Jasper no lo hizo.

-Ohh no, y esa no es la mejor parte-siguio con una mueca en los labios- la mejor fue que me encontré con la psicóloga del instituto y me llevo a su oficina para conversar, me dijo que si tenia algo que decir, que muchos chicos que eran gay les parecía mas cómodo usar los baños de las chicas pero que aquí eso no estaba permitido-Dijo cada vez mas enojado, ablando mas fuerte.-GAY, ME DIJO QUE _YO_ ERA GAY-termino gritando a los cuatro viento y Jasper reía escandalosamente, y a mi ya se me salían las lagrimas de tanto reír silenciosamente.

-Lo siento tanto Emmett, no pensamos que tendrías problemas –dije yo mas calmado, limpiándome las lagrimas.

Estuvimos todo el almuerzo esperando verlas pero tampoco tuvimos suerte. Nos levantamos y caminamos a nuestras clases, a mi me tocaba Biología y era la única que tenia solo, y Jasper y Emmett tenían literatura inglesa juntos.

Nos separamos y yo entre en mi clase que ya estaba casi llena, y casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño sentada junto con un chico rubio conversando en voz baja, parpadee varias veces para poder tener el control de mi cuerpo nuevamente y me acerque despacio hacía ellos.

-Y como te fue en tu viaje casa de tus tíos? –escuche como le preguntaba el chico rubio, ella iba a contestar pero se percataron de mi presencia que ya estaba al lado de ellos, ella se giro para verme de frente ya que me estaba dando la espalda.

Mi mente se colapso al ver sus ojos.

No eran oscuros, casi negros como lo recordaba vividamente

Y su cara tenia la sonrisa mas tierna que habia visto en el rostro de una persona, nada de burla o sonrisa sexy que mi mente tenia en su memoria.

Pero su cara era la misma, solo que las expresiones eran de otra persona, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

Mire de nuevo sus ojos, unos ojos café color del chocolate claro y profundo con brillo de un ángel, con un maquillaje ligero que la hacía ver más fresca y viva que nadie que conociera.

-Disculpa te sientes bien?-me pregunto con voz dulce y serena, nada de la voz baja y sensual, nada de arrogancia, solo verdadera preocupación por la exprecion de retardado que muy posible debía tener en mi cara, moví mi cabeza para que mi cerebro regresara de las vacaciones que se estaba tomando y poder responderle a su pregunta.

-Si estoy bien es solo que te pareces demasiado a una persona que conocí en las vacaciones... en Tokio-respondí despacio para ver si ella me reconocía. Sus ojos no mostraron ningún cambio pero pude ver como su rostro se endurecía imperceptiblemente cuando dije el nombre de Tokio.

-Tokio?, estas muy perdido amigo, Bella no ha viajado nunca mas allá de Seattle-respondió el inoportuno de su compañero de banco, ella lo miro mal por haber respondido por ella y en ese gesto pude ver un poco de Isabella.

-Gracias Mike, pero creo que puedo contestar yo sola, no nesecito voceros –le dijo enojada, yo sonreí, cada vez me convencía mas de que ella era Isabella, el chico Mike como lo nombro se sonrojo y le dio una mirada de disculpa intimidado por la mirada de Isabella... o era Bella?.

-Lo siento pero estas confundiéndome con otra persona –me dijo con voz suave –a pesar de lo que Mike cree, si conozco un poco mas, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer un lugar como Tokio-siguió con su respuesta cada vez mas sonriente como si decir eso sin mostrar alguna otra reacción le satisficiera.

-Ya veo –dije mirándola intensamente para descubrir su juego.–Lo siento no me he presentado soy Edward Cullen–le dije extendiéndole la mano que ella tomo de vuelta.

-Yo soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto- me dijo.

-Bella, que bonito nombre es diminutivo de…-deje la pregunta inconclusa, de esta no se escaparia facilmente.

-De…de…Isabella .-dijo mas seria y reticente al decirme su nombre completo ,yo sonreí mas ampliamente al descubrir este detalle.

-Oh, que coincidencia así se llamaba la chica que conocí en…-dude, no creo que sea bueno decir "en las carreras ilegales de Tokio"-En mis vacaciones en Tokio.

-Si que coincidencia no?-dijo ella cada vez mas enojada-es una lastima que ella y yo no seamos la misma chica –siguió diciendo en un tono que no supe identificar.

El profesor llego en ese instante mandándome a sentar en la parte de atrás, desde ahí mire a Isabella o Bella no estaba seguro aun.

Tocando la campana ella salio rápidamente. y no alcance a seguirla, pero si alcance a su amigo metiche.

-Hola, disculpa te puedo preguntar algo?- le dije cerca del casillero que ya estaban vacíos, ya era la hora de salida así que solo quedaban uno que otro chico en los pasillos.

-claro, que necesitas?-me respondió un poco extrañado.

-Solo quería preguntarte algo sobre Bella –dije – como es ella? Ya sabes cuales son sus gustos y esas cosas.

-Y por que no se lo preguntas a ella? no creo que le guste mucho que hablemos de ella si no esta presente –me dijo tomando la mochila y alejándose,me sorprendió el enojo que destilaba, así que lo deje.

-De todas formas voy a saber quien es Isabella o Bella –dije en voz alta mientras me recostaba en la pared

Estaba cansado, mi mente estaba colapsada de preguntas-Solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa-dije cerrando mis ojos.

-Tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte donde no te llaman**?**-Me gire hacía esa voz burlona y muy conocida, solo esperaba que algunas de mis muchas preguntas fueran respondidas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les guste el capitulo y ta ta ta tan... quien será el que le habla a Edward?<em>**

**_Nos encontramos en el proximo cap_**

**_Mándenme sus comentarios pora sabes si les esta gustando_**

**_ATTE VALE_**


	7. FURIA

_**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo anterior y muchas gracias por los RR de verdad me ponen de buen animo para seguir la historia cuando comencé pensé que no tendría ningún comentario pero me equivoque, gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de hacerlo… Pero lamento decirles que los misterios de Bella no se sabrán aun, solo pequeños detalles, **_

_**ahora el capi de hoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>FORKS 16:30 HORAS<strong>

**BELLA POV**

-MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO INFELIZ-grite colérica y los vidrios de el florero que acababa de tirar a la pared sonaban mientras recorría la habitación-Es un maldito entrometido en cosas que no el incumben, que mierda debe preguntarle a Mike si conoce cosas de mi.

-Cálmate Isabella no ganaras nada si sigues así-dijo Alice mientras entraba en la habitación evitando las cosas regadas por el piso.

Me gire lentamente con la ira chorreando por mi cuerpo.

-CALMARME?, CALNERME?, NO PUEDO CALMARME.-Dije gritándole y alzando mis manos al aire para soltar algo de mi frustración.

-Si calmarte. Es eso o destruir todo a tu alrededor-dijo mientras se sentaba en mi sofá color rosa bebe que estaba a los pies de mi cama gigante con dosel del mismo color que el sofá.

Respire hondo y comencé a contar de atrás hacia delante.

-Porque no me cuentas que te dijo cuando lo encontraste en el pasillo?

La mire a los ojos y comence:

_FLASH BAK_

Estaba mirando todo desde la esquina del corredor y escuche cuando le preguntaba a Mike cosas sobre mi y escuche la respuesta.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta para irse comencé acercarme lentamente, era unas de las cosas buenas de ser Isabella, siempre era muy sigilosa, me estaba acercando cuando se recostó en la pared y escuche lo que dijo:

-De todas formas voy a saber quien es Isabella o Bella-y cerró sus ojos.

_No, no lo harás_, pensé, _no mientras pueda evitarlo_.

Mientras me acercaba no pude evitar mirarlo mas detenidamente, llevaba una camiseta color gris ajustada a su torso bien marcado, incluso se veían sus abdominales y los vaqueros que llevaba lo hacían parecer mas alto si era posible.

Maldición, estar con la ropa de Bella no me gustaba, cuando tenia que afrontar algún problema me gustaba usar zapatilla con tacón para no verme tan pequeña y vestida mas atrevidapara no verme tan indefensa.

Pero con mis vaqueros color claros, casi blancos, mi camiseta de color azul, con un _lindo_ detalle de una mariposa blanca en un costado, y mis bailarinas color azul con detalles en blanco, esta de mas decir que no me hacia sentir con la apariencia suficiente para amedrentarlo como quería.

_Pero bueno, mi carácter tendrá que vastar esta vez,_ me dije dándome confianza.

Estaba cerca cundo mire su perfil, estaba tranquilo respirando despacio y su pecho apenas se levantaba, su cara era muy varonil, pálido pero con muchas líneas fuertes como su mentón.

Tenia que asumir que era muy atractivo, parado allí parecía una estatua.

El muy bastardo parecía un maldito dios griego, gruñi en mi interior. Suspiro y volvió a hablar:

-Solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa-dijo con voz cansada. Me acerque y respire profundo antes de hablar:

- Tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte donde no te llaman**?**- pregunte con burla y voz fuerte, no me iba a intimidar, venia a ser clara en este punto, el no podía estar por ahí preguntando cosas de mi vida.

Se giro lentamente mirándome con esos ojos verdes llenos de dudas, y un poco de esperanza?

Ja, primero vuelan los cerdos antes de que el se entere de algo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Isabella, porque puedo decir sin duda que ahora eres Isabella-dijo con calma y levante una ceja sorprendida.

No muchos, o mejor decir nadie, excepto Alice y Rosalie sabían identificarnos... o tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Que acaso no me reconoces?-siguió hablando ahora con un poco de asombro y decepción que tiño su voz ronca.

Recordarlo? Claro que lo recordaba pero como Bella no lo hacia, no completamante almenos, pero cuando lo vi yo, claro que me acorde, no se olvida al único hombre que si se esforzó desde un principio para ganarme la carrera.

-Si te recuerdo, eres el chico de Tokio –dije en la voz neutra, no por que lo recordara significaba que me importara.

-Pero hace unas horas no sabias quien era yo, o eso hiciste creer a tu amigo –dijo con curiosidad.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar, hace algunas horas no te recordaba, pero ahora si lo hago, y eso es lo que importa-conteste, me acerque un poco, no demasiado, no quería sentirme pequeña a su lado, lo que menos quería es que se sintiera superior en algún sentido-Ahora-continue apuntandolo con un dedo- tu me vas a decir por que estas preguntando cosas de mi a mis espaldas-El se sonrojo un poco y sonrío de lado, una muy varonil sonrisa debo añadir, yo solo me cruce de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Solo quería asegurarme si eras la misma que conocí hace unos meses-me miro de arriba a abajo intensamente-y es que no pareces la chica... de esa noche.

Usualmente no me molesta que me miren de esa forma, estaba acostumbrada, pero no con esta ropa, esta me hacia sentir un poco vulnerable, apreté mas mis brazos a mi pecho y lo mire fijamente.

-Te lo voy a decir muy claro, porque esta conversación se esta extendiendo demasiado y yo no tengo tu tiempo, así que espero que me escuches con atención –quería terminar luego esto, era salir de aquí o ir a cambiarme la ropa, lo único que alcance a hacer antes de venir aquí fue atarme el pelo en una cola alta y nada mas, así que quería salir luego de esta situación en la que no estaba cómoda, me acerque rompiendo el espacio entre nosotros y muy a mi pesar tuve que ponerme de puntas para estar mas cerca de su rostro. Puse una mano en su pecho y seguí:

-Si veo que vuelves a preguntar cosas de mi a las personas de esta escuela. No-reftifique- de este pueblo, te juro que no me tocare el corazón para romperte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, y tu linda cara se convertirá solo en un borrón –le dije en un susurro destilando toda mi molestia, el abrió sus ojos y me miro con asombro, sus ojos de pronto se oscurecieron un poco mientras miraba nuestra cercanía, yo quite mi mano de su pecho ya que una extraña sensación se extendió por ella producida por el calor corporal del el, fue por decirlo menos, _raro_.

-Yo solo quiero conocerte mas-dijo con voz mas ronca y seria.

-Te recuerdo que ese privilegio lo perdiste en Tokio cuando_ YO_ gane la carrera –le recordé la pequeña apuesta que el hizo.

-Pero ahora no estamos compitiendo,-me recordo con una sonrrisa- y somos compañeros de clases, podemos llegar a ser amigos –me dijo acercándose nuevamente.

Vi tanta sinceridad que solo pude responderle una cosa.

-No mientras insistas en investigarme, te lo advierto, desiste de ese pensamiento, tu nunca me va s a conocer-con eso pase por su lado y comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, pero pude escuchar como gritaba detrás mío.

-Si tu no me das las respuestas tendré que buscarlas por mi propia cuenta.

Pare en seco y me gire para verlo con los brazos sobre su pecho en una posición de arrogancia que me descoloco.

-No te atrevas a desobedecerme, ya te lo advertí, no. lo. hagas.-le dije en un siseo de rabia con los dientes apretados, camino hacia mi y paso por mi lado, ignorándome y se acerco al auto donde estaban sus hermanos, supongo yo.

-NO ME IGNORES –Grite mientras me acercaba.

-No te estoy ignorando preciosa-contesto con tranquilidad mirandome de reojo- solo ya termine de hablar ,tu eliges, o me las das tu o las busco yo- dijo antes de seguir caminando rápidamente hacia el auto, se subió y salieron a gran velocidad de mi vista, todo paso tan rápido que no alcance a contestarle nada.

El muy maldito me dejo parada con la palabra en la boca, apreté los puños y me subí a la camioneta, por suerte Rosalie la modifico y alcanzaba una velocidad máxima de 100 km, y para Bella era suficiente, pero para mi casi fue un calvario conducir a esa velocidad, y con lo enojada que estaba...

Para cuando llegue a mi casa, que estaba cercana al bosque y que era una de la pocas por estos lados, estaba tan enojada y frustrada que lo único que pude hacer fue romper todo lo que tenia enfrente.

_FIN DEL FLASH BAK_

-Pueden creer la desfachatez del muy infeliz? –les pregunte a Alice, que hora estaba sentada junto con Rosalie que había llegado entre la historia, y con mi ira renacida luego de recordar.

-Pues si que tiene agallas el chico-reconocio Rosalie- y mas para desafiarte cuando estas en tu faceta de Isabella sicópata–dijo Rouse mirando con asombro a Alice que estaba con la misma expresión, pero con la sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-Realmente no encuentro el chiste en todo esto Alice-dije en tono de advertencia, ella respiro y me contesto con voz normal.

-Debes reconocer que la escena es graciosa, de alguna forma-se defendio con las palmas frente a mi- y ademas esta el hecho que tu, con suerte, te acercas a las personas que no conoces, pero con el eres diferente, no solo lo enfrentaste en esa ropa que te incomoda, si no que en la carrera también le hablaste...

-Y no solo eso –interrumpió Rosalie el monologo de Aice- también bromeo con el, _eso,_ es lo insólito y ni decir que prácticamente lo dejaste ganar- comenzaron a hablar entre ella de esa noche mientras yo las miraba asombrada de sus deducciones.

-No nos mires así Isabella, sabes que tenemos razón, nunca había visto que un corredor se acercara tanto a ti, es como si hubieras estado jugando al tira y afloja con el –dijo Alice mientras me miraba mas seria.

-Alice tiene razón, con lo buena que eres conduciendo, pudiste dejarlo atrás mucho antes, pero preferiste dejar que crellera que podía ganarte-se detubo para mirarme a los ojos- por que lo hiciste Isabella? esa vez nos tuvimos que ir muy deprisa por la llamada de "Nanni" y no pudimos preguntarte, y en todos estos meses se me había olvidado- Rouse se acomodo en el sofá esperando mi respuesta, yo solo me senté el silla del tocador que estaba enfrene de ellas.

-Fue diferente-comencé explicando mi comportamiento de esa noche –ustedes han visto lo que pasa con lo hombres que compiten conmigo, ni siquiera se esfuerzan en ganarme, solo lo hacen cuando ven que ya casi no me veo de lo distante que estoy, recién en ese momento creen que soy la mejor, y aveces ni eso, algunos dicen que hago trampa-ellas asentían con la cabeza a mis referencias y seguí-pero el no, el tenia la confianza de poder ganar, no por que yo fuera una mujer, si no que se tenia confianza en sus conocimientos, por eso me sentí con ganas de jugar un poco, no todos los días me topo con un hombre que me toma en cuenta, y pone todo su esfuerzo en tratar de ganarme-termine levantándome y acercándome a la ventana de mi habitación que tenia un balcón con vista al río.

-Bueno eso tiene mucho sentido, pero lo de sacarte los lentes durante la carrera, eso si no tiene explicación... excepto que el chico te guste-dijo Alice siendo seguida de un asentimiento de Rosalie. Yo las mire con sombro,la verdad no tenia justificación mas que quería que viera quien le estaba ganando en verdad..

_("Cuando te pones eso lentes no eres solo Isabella, eres la mejor corredora entre todos, siempre recuerda eso, no debes asustare.")_

Sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos como la primera vez que lo escuche, dándome la respuesta que buscaba.

-Solo quería mostrarle que el no era nada en comparación conmigo, pero de una forma agradeciéndole por haberme tomado en cuenta como la mejor, eso es todo, no busques cosas donde no las encontraras Alice-dije mirándolas de frente.

-Quieres decir que el muchacho no te gusta ni un poco?-pregunto Rosalie con asombro.

-Es muy atractivo, eso no lo voy a negar, pero he aprendido que la apariencia no es nada, pero mas allá de eso me temo que están equivocadas-dije alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

-Oh, y yo que pensé que por fin alguien, aparte de nosotras, había tocado el témpano que tienes como corazón –Dijo Alice con tono triste.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que a Bella no le pueda a gustar-intercedió Roslie, yo la mire con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, y mi ira volvió con mas fuerza.

-!ESO NO VA A PASAR!-Grite-No puedo creer que digan algo así- mi voz salio aguda de asombro- esto también las incumbe, el no puede venir a hacer preguntas como si nada, no puede hacerlo, pero el muy maldito lo ara, lo se, su mirada solo era de resolución y determinación.

-Talvez estas tomándolo por el lado equivocado Isabella –Dijo Rosalie más seria, sabia que esto no se podía tomar a la ligera.

-Equivocada? como quieres que lo tome, el esta poniendo en peligro lo que hemos logrado en todo este tiempo, me destruirá en solo segundos si se empeña en saber de mi, no veo que otra forma puedo tomarlo Rosalie-Dije moviéndome nerviosa por la habitación, me sentía como un depredador enjaulado sin poder hacer nada para vitarlo.

-Creo que Rouse tiene razón –dijo Alice desde la punta de habitación, con la mano en su mentón, como considerando una gran idea, casi me rompo el cuello de tan rápido que lo moví para verla, no creía que ella estaba de acuerdo, después de todo nosotras éramos su plan maestro.

Era más su trabajo el que se desmoronaba si el niño entrometido llamado Edward descubría algo.

-No puedes hablar en serio Alice, tu mas que nadie debe estar preocupada, eres la que comenzó con todo-le dije mientras caminaba en su dirección, ella siguió con sus postura pero comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en estado de concentración máxima.

-El lo dijo Isabella, solo si tu no le das las respuestas el las buscara-comenzó Alice –pero si tu te acercas a el y te haces su amiga, el no tendrá motivos de hacerle peguntas a nadie, porque solo lo va hacer contigo... claro que no le dirás nada comprometedor –se apresuro a decir al ver mi cara de espanto-dudo mucho que el te pregunte ese tipo de cosas, estoy segura que el solo te preguntara cosas como cualquier amigo ,ya sabes, tus gustos y esas cosas, como el le dijo a Newton.

-Si, yo creo que podría funcionar, solo debes acercarte lo suficiente para satisfacer las pequeñas dudas de su cerebro-Razono Rosalie, yo me senté atónita en la cama, mi mente no concebía este plan, solo veía peligro, lo mejor seria llevármelo lejos y dejarlo en ropa interior en algún desierto cercano. una sonrisa maligna se formo en mis labios al imaginarme la escena.

El caminando sin rumbo solo en boxer deseando jamás haberme conocido, con su cuerpo lleno de gotas de sudor recorriendo su espalda y la curva de su tra….pare en seco ese pensamiento, desde cuando me gustaba el sudor en los hombres?

Mire a las chicas que me miraban con extrañeza.

-No lo voy a hacer, no le daré en el gusto, lo mejor seria que lo dejáramos en le bosque –les dije reformulando mi plan, en donde mi reciente descubrimiento sobre el gusto del sudor en los hombres no estuviera implicado.

-Considéralo cariño-Me dijo Alice usando su cara de niña buena y utilizando todo el dulce acumulado en su cuerpo contra mi-Si tu te alejas, le darás mas razones para tener preguntas.

-Pero si te acercas eso no sera necesario-completo Rouse, mirándome fijamente tratando de entrar en mi mente como siempre hacia.

-Bien, digamos que acepto. A quien quieren que conozca a mí, o a Bella?- pregunte con ironía y mis brazos en mis caderas.

-A Bella por supuesto-dijeron las dos a coro, yo las mire ofendida y preocupada por donde iban sus mentes, entrecerré mis ojos y laS apunte.

-Y eso es por alguna razón en especial?-mire sus rostros inocentes, demaciado inocentes- Además esto del acercamiento no tiene que ver con ciertos chicos hermanos del hombre en discusión?

-Claro que no, ellos no tienen nada que ver, a demás…-dijo Rouse dejando la respuesta inconclusa mirando a Alice.

-No te ofendas Isabella es solo que, bueno tu no eres muy dada al buen trato con las personas –dijo Alice.

-Y menos con personas a las que piensas en dejar en los bosques oscuros con animales salvajes- dijo Rouse.

Mmm, animales salvajes, no lo había considerado, talvez un gran oso pardo, o un puma, por alguna razón me gusto mas el puma.

-Deja de pensar en como matarlo Isabella, y respóndenos-exigió Alice, nunca sabia como hacia para saber lo que estaba pensando, espero no se entere del pensamiento del sudoroso Edward.

-Esta bien, que mal genio, se supone que la loca aquí soy yo, lo recuerdan?-pregunte tocándome la cabeza.

-Deja de decir tonterías y responde-Me dijo Rosalie ,lo considere durante un momento. El plan tenia muy buena posibilidad de funcionar y sabia que Alice no tenia malos planes, después de todo es gracias a ella que estamos donde estamos, me pare de la cama y las mire a los ojos.

-Esta bien, confío en ustedes, pero por si acaso, el plan del bosque sigue como el plan B-Comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro, les encantaba poder hacer las cosas a su modo.

-Ahora esperemos que Bella no lo arruine –dije mas seria y salí dejándolas en mi habitación, tome las llaves de mi _FERRARI_ y salí para poder despejarme un poco.

Mañana seria un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong><em>QUE LES PARECIO EL ISABELLA POV?<em>**

**_Recuerden que las cosas que están entre paréntesis son recuerdos de Isabella y en el próximo vamos a tener a un Edward muy desconcertado por la nueva actitud de Bella._**

**_Nos encontramos en el próximo capitulo mañana,_**

**_Creo que se me había olvidado decir que actualizare todos los días, menos los días domingos y lunes._**

**_Bien, gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y por favor sigan haciéndolo, yo trabajo para ustedes y por ustedes, dejen RR para saber que piensan del capi._**

**_ATTE VALE_**


	8. amigos?

**_Ahora el capitulo, con este algunas preguntas serán respondidas pero aun queda algo de tiempo para saber toda la verdad, tengan paciencia valdrá la pena._**

* * *

><p><strong>FORKS 16:00 HORAS<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Casi corrí al auto a donde me esperaban mis hermanos, dejando a Isabela parada en medio del estacionamiento.

-Rápido Jasper conduce-exigí cuando me subí.

-Pero que pasa? pareciera que escapas del diablo-me dijo Jasper girándose para ver como me sentaba en el asiento trasero.

-No estas muy lejos de la realidad-masculle- conduce te digo, acelera- le dije subiendo el volumen de mi voz, me estaba desesperando, en cualquier momento la hija de Satanás saldría del aturdimiento en que la deje y estoy seguro que no será nada bueno que yo siga aquí. Jasper encendió el auto y acelero como le pedí, gracias al cielo solo pasaron algunos segundos durante todo el intercambio de palabras.

Cuando ya estábamos casi llegando a la intersección de nuestra casa porfin comenzamos a hablar.

-Ahora nos puedes decir de quien estamos huyendo de esta forma, no te robaste nada, o si?-Pregunto Emmett.

Rodé los ojos mientras suspiraba y me relaje en el asiento.

-Ella es el diablo no hay duda de eso-Susurre mientras recordaba la conversación que acababa de tener con Isabella.

-Ella?-Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Emmett se acomodo mas aun en el asiento dejándolo casi mirándome directamente y Jasper siguió con los ojos en el camino, pero con toda su atención puesta en mi.

-Me estas diciendo que toda la histeria es por una chica?-Pregunto Jazz.

-NO BAJES LA VELOCIDAD-Grite cuando vi que el pretendía desacelerar, por suerte me hizo caso. Yo miraba atrás y hacia los costados del auto como maniaco, a la espera de ver algún coche en llamas acercándose.

-Demonios Edward nunca te he visto tan asustado, creo que solo se compara a la vez que destruiste los rosales premiados de Esme-Dijo Emmett mirándome con verdadera preocupación, pero se equivocaba, porque creo que ahora estaba mas asustado aun, ya que estoy seguro de que Esme muy por el contrario de Isabella no llegaría a matarme como prometió.

Realmente no se de donde saque fuerzas para amenazarla, de hecho hubo un momento en que estuve apunto de acceder o mejor dicho de obedecer, cuando vi en sus ojos la convicción de que si llegara a hacer algo que la molestaba ella cumpliría su promesa de romperme todos los huesos de mi cuerpo como dijo, en ese momento falto muy poco para salir corriendo, pero la sensación de su mano en mi pecho, su calor traspasado mi camiseta, su rostro a centímetros de del mío y su perfume saliendo de cada poro de su cuerpo me dio la convicción de que ya me era imposible separarme de ella.

Cuando rompió el espacio entre nosotros y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar un poco mi estatura, sentí la desesperante necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y no soltarla en un largo tiempo, lo único que competía con mi anhelo sicópata, era la fuerza de su voz, una voz que solo te dejaba la opción de obediencia a su interlocutora, pero por extraño que pareciera mi cuerpo solo me decía que ella tenia que ser protegida como una delicada posesión, como si ese fuese mi propósito en la vida.

-Mierda Edward habla, nos tienes con los nervios de punta-Dijo Jasper mientras estacionaba el auto en la cochera de la casa.

Tanto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos que no me percate de cuando llegamos a casa.

-Hable con Isabella, y créanme mi reacción esta justificada-Respondí, preparado para contar mi encuentro.

-Y por eso venias mas blanco que una sabana? Que fue lo que hablaron para dejarte en ese estado?-Pregunto Jazz calmado como siempre.

-Ella me amenazo, con palabras muy claras debo agregar, que dejara de preguntar cosas de ella, y es que me descubrió interrogando a un compañero de clase , que por cierto también es mío ya que competimos clase de Biología, y me dejo bien en claro que no lo volviera hacer, a menos que quisiera que me dejara irreconocible el rostro-Me estremecí bajito al recordar sus palabras, como alguien que parece tan angelical en un momento puede convertirse en una especie de Abaddon(1) en otro?.

-Y saliste huyendo como un cachorro asustado por eso?-comenzó a burlarse Emmett.

-No, en realidad me apresure en salir cuando la amenace de que si ella no me daba las respuestas que yo necesitaba, me convertiría en una especie de Sherlock Holmes y preguntaría hasta el ultimo detalle de su vida en este pueblo-Les dije mientras salía del auto y caminaba en dirección de la casa,ellos me siguieron de cerca ,entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la cocina mientras nos preparamos un almuerzo liguero.

-y ella no te dio un pase libre a que hicieras eso supongo –Dijo Jasper mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

-Estas en lo correcto, tengo la impresión de que si hubiera tenido un arma no pestañearía en usarla en mi contra en ese momento-Dije yo mientras le daba una mordida al mío.

-En verdad fue tan así?-Pregunto Emmett con la boca llena, yo hice una mueca de asco y asentía con la cabeza mientras tragaba.

-Eso es muy poco en realidad, debieron verla mientras me lo decía, nunca había visto tanto poder de una mirada en una cosa de apariencia tan frágil.

-Y que pretendes hacer ahora?, cumplirás tu amenaza? –Me pregunto Jasper con verdadera curiosidad.

-Claro que si, crees que me atreví a desatar tal magnitud de furia en Isabella si no lo pensara en cumplir?-Espete con molestia, mira que creer que me gusta tentar mi suerte a la ligera.

-Y por donde comenzaras? No creo que sea llegar y preguntar en la tienda del pueblo que sabe de Isabella…-Emmett dejo el nombre inconcluso mientras me miraba esperando que lo completara.

-Swan, su apellido es Swan, me lo dijo cuando nos presentamos en la clase de Biología.

-Ese apellido lo he oído en otro lado pero no lo recuerdo...-medio Jasper mienttas fruncia el seño. De pronto alzo la cabeza de golpe mirandome-espera un momento, pero no dijiste que casi te mata, como es que sabes su nombre completo?-Pregunto Jasper sin comprender nada. Era entendible ni siquiera yo sabia lo que pasaba realmente.

-Extraño en verdad pero cuando la vi en el salón, ella era diferente, no solo en apariencia: su voz ,su actitud fue como de otra persona, ella fue muy dulce y educada, en ese momento. Y cuando le pregunte sobre Tokio ella realmente no se acordaba de mi-Me pare de la silla y comencé a caminar por la cocina mientras trataba de encontrarle una solución al enigma que es Isabella.

-Quieres decir que se comporto amable cuando la viste por primera vez, pero luego te trato como un problema que debe ser eliminado?-Pregunto Emmett mientras tetaba de juntar las piezas de la historia.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que realmente fue como hablar con dos personas diferentes ,fue muy desconcertante, incluso en el salón ella se presento como Bella y no como Isabella, si no tuvieran la misma cara juraría que en realidad me confundí de persona-moví mi cabeza que estaba comenzando a dolerme de tantas cosas extrañas.

-No comprendo nada, ella es o no es la misma? Explícate Edward-dijo Jasper mientras se revolvía el cabello en un estado parecido al mío.

-Si ella es la misma, solo tienen diferencias imperceptibles, como la voz y su forma de hablar, su sonrisa es de una persona muy dulce y aunque parezca algo loco, también sus ojos son mas claros, en realidad mucho mas claros-De acuerdo era oficial me estaba volviendo loco. Y si no lo estaba aun no estaba nada lejos.

-Bien déjame ver si entendí la extraña montaña de información que nos estas dando-Dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba y caminaba al salón principal, mientras nosotros lo seguíamos, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

-Ella te saluda, se presenta amable y angelicalmente, le preguntas sobre la carrera de Tokio y ella no te recuerda, luego se vuelven a encontrar, ella es ahora le personificación del mal, te amenaza con prácticamente cortarte en pedacitos si no dejas de meterte con ella .Estoy bien?-termino de enumerar los hechos mientras los contaba con sus dedos, yo solo asentí confirmando todo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Comenzó a reír casi quedando sin respiración y acostado en l suelo-Solo…tu…puedes …fijarte …en …una chica con semejante problema de bipolaridad-dijo mientras seguía riéndose y tratando de respirar, Jasper, comenzó a reírse también pero mas calmado que mi insensible hermano mayor.

Me di la vuelta y camine a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpe y me metí al baño. Ambos eran un par de traidores, mira que burlarse de mi desgraciada suerte amorosa. Paso meses buscando la forma de encontrar como sacarme de la cabeza a la mujer de mis sueños y cuando la vuelvo a encontrar ella quiere acecinarme si me ve demasiado interesado en ella, alce los ojos al cielo de la ducha en donde estaba.

-Esto es por todas las ocaciones en que me reí en la iglesia? y por …-mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me escuchaba y seguí-Y por haberme besado con la hija del párroco detrás del confesionario no es así?-Sabia que las mujeres que parecían mas santas eran las peores, debí de saber que a la larga me traería problemas hacer todas esas cosas cuando tenia trece años e iba a visitar a mis abuelos a Alaska ,pero esa niña era el la serpiente de la persuasión personificada.

Suspire y me envolví en una tolla para salir y ponerme mi pijama. Sabia que aun era temprano pero en verdad que mi cuerpo se sentía apaleado tantas emociones durante el día, me acosté y me tape hasta la cabeza y lo ultima imagen de mi mente fueron las caras tan distintas y tan parecidas de Isabella y Bella.

-Despierta Edward, es hora de ver a doctor Jenkins y mister Hyde (2) en el instituto-Grito Emmett desde la puerta de mi habitación, me levante y le tire la almohada, pero mis reflejos en la mañana no eran muy buenos por lo que falle, el salio corriendo pero aun se podían escuchar sus carcajadas desde el piso de abajo.

-Maldito Emmett-gruñí mientras salía de la cama y me dirigía al baño. Ya mas despierto me vestí y salí en dirección de la cocina, pero había algo en mi menté, algo como un atisbo de una idea que no me dejaba tranquilo, como si estuviera dejando pasar algo de suma importancia en algún lugar de mi cerebro, sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a comer mi cereal.

-Nos vemos Esme –me despedí mientras tomaba mi cazadora de color negra de unos tonos mas oscura que mis vaqueros y me la ponía, pero aun se podia ver mi camiseta de color blanca debajo.

Me subí al auto en donde mis hermanos ya estaban instalados.

-Aun estas enfadado Edward?, sabes que solo bromeo- me dijo Emmett.

-Lo se, no te preocupes es solo que no se que es lo que voy a hacer, además esta el hecho que de seguro Isabella me estará esperando para torturarme por lo de ayer-Les dije. Una imagen de Isabella con un látigo paso por mi mente dejándome una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo.

-Tal vez podríamos preguntarles a sus amigas algo, Emmett y yo somos compañeros de ellas en la clase de literatura inglesa-dijo Jasper, me le quede mirando con asombro.

-Y cuando pensaban decirme esto?-Pregunte con la voz mas chillona, ahora talvez mi amigos se unorian con el lado oscuro contra mi.

-Bueno, te lo íbamos a decir ayer claro, pero no nos dio tiempo con tu ataque de histeria por encuentro con Belcebú-Dijo Emmett riéndose del apodo a Isabella.

-Son muy buenas chicas, de hecho estuvimos conversando un momento sobre un trabajo que debemos hacer en grupo-Dijo Jasper un poco temeroso.

-Míralo por el lado amable, ellas pueden servirte para la investigación de Isabella, a demás como dice Jasper son muy buenas chicas, muy agradables, la pequeña se llama Alice y mi futura esposa se llama Rosalie-me informo Emmett.

Debía admitir que tenia razón pero aun había algunos cabos sueltos.

-Dudo mucho que ellas quieran a traicionar a su amiga contándoles a ustedes sus cosas, pero me alegro que pudieron encontrarlas-dije con sinceridad-No se preocupen, no involucren a las chicas, no quiero que se alejen de ustedes por sentirse amenazadas, yo estaré bien-termine. Ya enconaría la forma de solucionar todo esto yo solo.

-Ya encontraremos alguna forma de ayudarte, Y a demás queremos que conozcas a Alice y a Rosalie, teníamos la idea de invitarlas a almorzar en nuestra mesa hoy, tal vez tengas la oportunidad de ver a Isabella sin miedo a ser cortado, ya que estra lleno de testigos –Dijo Jasper.

-Si claro, por que no tentar a un mas la suerte?-replique con sarcasmo- y me encantaría conocer a las pobres que tendrán soportarlos –Les dije mas tranquilo, hoy solo me limitaría a escabullirme de Isabella para no hacer renacer su furia contra mi, y en el almuerzo si ella decide unirse al menos existiran testigos como dice Jazz.

-Oh maldición, maldición, maldición-dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

-Que ocurre, te pasa algo?-pregunto Jasper mientras me miraba para ver la fuente de mis maldiciones.

-Creo que no podré almorzar con ustedes hoy, no estaré vivo para esa hora-avise con voz sombria mientras pasaba mi mano por mis ya desordenado cabellos.

-Por que dices eso? -Pregunto Emmett mirando hacia todos lados buscando a mi inminente muerte.

-Tengo biología como primera hora hoy –suspire derrotado, la idea de evadir a Isabella estaba olvidada.

-Hermano no seas melodramático, no te pasara nada, ya veras que a ella ya se le olvido ya todo lo de ayer, ahora ve, se hombre-dijo Emmeett gritando este ultimo haciendo que nos miraran algunos chicos.

Yo avance lentamente por el corredor hacía el aula, abrí lentamente la puerta y suspire de alivio, camine rápidamente a mi puesto al final de la sala, ella aun no llegaba.

Estuve un rato pensando en la mejor forma de afrontarla, no sabia si sonreírle o no mirarla, pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos por la persona que estaba entrando en ese momento.

Estaba hermosa por supuesto, llevaba puesto una camiseta de color roja con una cinta blanca debajo de sus pechos y unos vaqueros ajustados de color negro y unas zapatillas bajas de color rojas. Vi como se detuvo en el asiento que estaba ayer y se inclinaba para hablarle a Mike, no escuche lo que le decía pero vi que le daba una sonrisa de disculpa y se erguía, se dio media vuelta y me miro por primera vez, y con decisión camino en mi dirección.

Mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de no resistir a lo que sucedió a continuación.

Ella se sentó, si, se sentó a mi lado, yo la seguí con la mirada y luego cuando se sentó mi cuerpo por voluntad propia se giro en su dirección, dejo el bolso en su lugar y me miro con una sonrisa amable, sus ojos eran de nuevo de un suave cafe. Vi como su boca se movía y las palabras llegaron a mis oídos.

-Si no te importa me voy a sentar junto a ti-dijo con voz dulce y baja.

-Yo... no por supuesto que no me importa-Dije con voz ronca debido al asombro.

-Lo siento creo que no te di la mejor impresión ayer, que te parece si me presento de nuevo?-me pregunto sonriendo alegremente y yo cada vez pensaba mas en que estaba en una realidad paralela. Siguió hablando y estirando su mano.

-Soy Bella Swan, un gusto y tu eres?-dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano que no sabia en que momento se había levantado en su dirección.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, el gusto es mío-respondí con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Así debió ser la primera vez, no lo crees?- me pregunto.

-Si creo que si –dije lentamente en un susurro.

-te sucede algo malo, no te ves muy bien –Dijo preocupada mirándome fijamente.

-De acuerdo, ya no lo soporto-explote- esto es una treta para que confíe en ti y luego atarme en el bosque? porque si es así, deberías ahorrarte el teatro-le dije muy enojado frunciendo el seño ,aunque una parte de mi quería pedirle disculpas por hablarle en ese tono, ella alzo las cejas y sonrío un poco.

-Dios, si que te dejo asustado ayer-susurro bajito casi para ella, y luego siguió mas fuerte-Mira, ayer dijiste que yo-hizo un mueca cuando dijo esto pero siguió-tenia dos opciones; darte la oportunidad de ser mi amigo o tu estarías haciendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra sobre mi, cosa que en realidad no me agradaría así, que opte por la primera opción ,dejare que seamos amigos-Mi boca se abrio sin mi permiso-así las peguntas podrás hacérmelas solo a mi, sin intermediarios-hizo una pausa y siguio mirandome intensamente- o prefieres la opción que te dio Isabella?-esto ultimo lo acompaño con una sonrisa siniestra muy parecida a la de ayer, y no pase por alto lo de hablar en tercera persona.

-No-dije rápidamente provocando una sonrisa mas amplia en su hermosa cara ahora de ángel, y seguí-me encantaría ser tu amigo y conocerte un poco mas y así poder resolver las preguntas que tengo atascadas en la mente.

-De acuerdo –rió un poco y continuo hablando- que quieres saber que te intriga tanto?, puedes preguntar lo que quieras pero yo decidiré si respondértelas o no-acordo alegre pero con los ojos serios ,yo ordene mis preguntas ,no perdería esta oportunidad, comencé con la mas fácil.

-Por que conduces esa camioneta, y no tu maravillosa _FERRARI_?-

-Bien, esa es fácil, conduzco mi camioneta por que es mas adecuada y cómoda en este lugar, aquí en Forks como podrás ver no se ven muchos autos lujosos o deportivos, y cualquier cosa llama la atención, a mi, a diferencia de Alice, no me gusta que hablen sobre mi, aunque sea algo tan banal como de un auto,-solto una risita y siguió. Yo estaba absorto escuchando su voz-Alice es mi amiga, la que es bajita-yo asentí dándole a entender que sabia a quien se refería-ella ya esta acostumbrada y el pueblo esta acostumbrado a ella, antes conducía un _Porsche _color amarillo canario, ahora lo cambio por el que de seguro has visto en el estacionamiento-Concluyo mirándome a la espera de que continuara mis preguntas.

-Entiendo lo de llamar la atención, yo tampoco puedo conducir mi auto, mi mama dice que daríamos la impresión equivocada, por eso venimos todos juntos en el de mi hermano Jasper, el de el es menos ostentoso por decirlo así-le conté para que supiera que era empático con su confesión-Pero, que pasa entonces con tu auto?-seguí con el interrogatorio.

-Pues el _Ferrari_ es genil por supuesto-al decir esto sus ojos se oscurecieron casi imperceptiblemente, parpadeo y continuo-pero ese lo ocupo en ocasiones como en Tokio, no vele la pena sacarlo si no le das un uso adecuado-termino un poco desenfocada.

-Tal vez algún día podamos dar un paseo para darle ese uso-dije con la sonrisa retadora, ella me miro un momento y hablo mas seria.

-Algún día talvez-rapidamente cambio de tema- ahora tengo yo una pregunta- yo moví mi mano para que continuara-Jasper es el de cabello rubio o el musculoso?-pregunto ladeando adorablemente la cabeza.

-Jasper es el de cabello rubio, el musculoso se llama Emmett- Respondí sonriendo mas genuinamente, me encantaba esta conversación.

-Bin, ahora se como se llamaran mis futuros cuñados- dijo y se echo a reir, de pronto paro en seco y me miro con ojos agrandados, y lo mas increíble paso, ella se sonrojo, un maravilloso rosa se apodero de su rostro de muñequita-Quiero decir... lo que sucede es que Alice esta vuelta loca por Jasper y Rouse por Emmett-explico rápidamente con nerviosismo, yo me reí para aligerar la tensión, había entendido el motivo de su pequeño sonrojo, si ella yo yo fueramos algo mas ellos serian tambien sus cuñados, una extraña sensacion se apodero de mi estomago al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes-ella suspiro y yo segui- pero tengo otra duda, entonces Alice y Rosalíe son tus hermanas?-pregunte, ya que no se parecían en nada excepto por el buen gusto de sus autos, Bella dulcifico su rostro en el segundo en que las nombre.

-Bueno, es como si lo fueran, nos conocemos desde que somos niñas. nuestras familias son amigas y crecimos juntas, hace tres años que vivimos juntas, y como pudiste ver viajamos juntas también-de pronto se puso seria y me miro directo a los ojos-Eso es otra cosa que te agradecería mucho, si pudieras no mencionar lo de Tokio, aquí nadie sabe que viajamos en verano, la mayoría cree que nos quedamos aquí o que lo mas lejos que vamos es a Florida, donde unos tíos, es por la misma razón que de los autos, me entiendes?-me pregunto con la mirada un poco triste, ella de verdad creía que yo la delataría.

-No te preocupes mi boca y la de mis hermanos esta cellada.-le dije haciendo la imitación de un cierre con mi mano en mi boca, ella rió alegremente y asintió.

Cuando el profesor llego, trate de poner toda la atención posible pero me era muy difícil ahora que tenia la oportunidad de aclarar todas mis dudas.

Cuando acabo la clase me pare y la espere, no la dejaría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ella me sonrío y camino a mi lado por el pasillo.

-Que clase te corresponde ahora?-le pregunte en los casilleros mientras ella cambiaba sus libros.

Hizo una adorable cara de sufrimiento y me contesto con un suspiro mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Calculo, lo odio, se me da fatal cualquier cosa con números, de hecho ahora mismo la consejera de la escuela esta buscando un tutor para mi, usualmente es Rosalie la que me ayuda, pero con ella es un poco difícil controlar…-me miro de reojo mientras caminaba-mi carácter por así decirlo-termino con una expresión misteriosa.

Yo sonreí al encontrar otra oportunidad para estar a su lado.

-Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, sin ser arrogante soy bastante bueno en esa metería-dije esperando un si por repuesta.

-Creo que esa no es un muy buena idea-suspiro sin mirarme- es solo que contigo no creo controlar mi carácter tampoco-explico dándome una mirada para que tratara de comprender, intente de que no se reflejara mi decepción.

-Entiendo, pero si lo necesitas algún día, ya sabes a quien acudir –le sonreí de lado para que se relajara.

-Créeme es por tu bien, no quieres verme cuando estoy tratando de entender los número-me dijo en la puerta de su siguiente clase, se giro y una expresión diferente se poso en su rostro-A menos que te guste el bosque claro- aclaro con voz baja y se fue rápidamente.

Yo me quede parado tratando de entender su significado y cuando lo hice me estremecí, a eso se refería con lo "su carácter", me console al recordar que ya no tendría que quedarme con las dudas, hoy podría saciar algo mi sed de Bella Swan, el extraño zumbido de mi cabeza volvió más fuerte pero cada vez que creía encontrar la razón esta se me escapaba de nuevo.

El resto del día me la pase de clase en clase sin ver a Bella. mis clases no coincidían con las suyas, para cuando yo salía de una ella cambiaba a otra y extrañamente a mis hermanos no los había visto mucho tampoco, en las clases que teníamos juntos, solo alcance a contarles brevemente mi encuentro con Bella y la nueva situación, ellos con la boca abierta de asombro solo me dijeron que aprovechara la ocasión, luego de eso solo nos dedicamos a las clases.

La tan esperada hora de la comida llego al fin y yo me levante tan rápido de mi silla que me dio un ligero mareo.

-Calma hermano, ya pronto podrás vera tu verdugo con cara de ángel-me dijo Emmett que estaba con migo en esa clase, le entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a caminar.

-A propósito, se supone que iría a buscar a Rosalie a su clase de arte, nos vemos en el comedor – dijo, yo lo mire con la pregunta en mi rostro, estaba desesperado por ver a Bella.

-No, lo siento ella y Bella no tienen esa clase juntas-contesto la pregunta no formulada-tendrás que esperar en el comedor como niño bueno-se fue riendo y dándome unas palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro pequeño, le gruñí y me di la media vuelta caminando en dirección de el comedor.

Estaba por llegar cuando una conocida melena castaña entro en mi visión, de dos largas zancadas la alcance y me puse detrás de ella.

-Como le haces para escaparte así?, no te he podido ver en todo el día –dije sonriendo, ella se sobresalto un poco y se giro para verme de frente con los ojos asustados.

-Dios Edward me asustaste de muerte-sus ojos se volvieron a oscurecer un poco como en la primera clase y suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió estaban normales, le di una mirada de disculpa pero de mi mente no salía la imagen de ella y sus extrañas situaciones.

-Lo lamento no quise asustarte tanto-me disculpe- y realmente pareces un ninja, no te he visto ni la sombra hoy-comencé a caminar a su lado.

-Lo que sucede es que por mi falta de la semana pasada tuve que tomar clases extras, pero ya estoy poniéndome al día-me respondió-pero gracias por lo de Ninja-agrego riendo y yo la acompañe.

-Donde fuiste esos días? parece que no habías visto a tus amigas en años-pregunte recordando el emotivo encuentro en el lo considero un poco buscando la respuesta adecuada que darme.

-Salí de viaje durante una semana, a donde no puedo decirte-negó con la cabeza, _media respuesta es mejor que nada_ pense y sabia que algún día sabria la historia completa. Continuo hablando mas segura-pero si puedo decirte que lo odio, y aun mas cuando lo hago sola, es por eso de mi euforia al llegar el día de ayer y ver a mis hermanas, se suponía que llegaría mas tarde pero se adelanto mi vuelo y pude llegar de sorpresa aquí, vine directo del aeropuerto, por suerte tenia todo para hacerlo-termino sonriendo. Yo me quede en silencio asimilando la información.

Entramos en la cafetería, la cual se quedo un poco silenciosa cuando entramos, tomamos nuestro almuerzo y la encamine hacia unas mesas vacías en un rincón del comedor.

-No se si sabrás pero tus hermanas y los míos están…-dude en la palabra, sabia perfectamente que mis hermanos no querían tener solo una amistad con las hermanas de Bella y por lo que ella me dijo ellas tampoco-Comenzando una especie de amistad- Continúe mientra nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro mirando hacia la puerta de entrada- así que al parecer comeremos todos juntos hoy-ella asintió y abrió su refresco.

-Si lo se, Alice tiene Calculo conmigo y me informo, pero créeme eso es todo menos amistad-comenzó a reír y yo asentí de acuerdo con ella ya sabia yo que no podían ser tan puras las intenciones de mis hermanos.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-comencé temeroso mirándola por entre mis pestañas y jugando con mi botella de agua, ella me miro y se tenso solo un poco, pero movió su cabeza para que continuara-Porque no me reconociste la primera vez que nos vimos y luego si lo hiciste?-ella dejo su soda en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con la tapa de esta pensatibamente.

-Mmmm... cuando corro no tengo mucha noción de lo que hago-comenzó lentamente, como buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse pero sin decir demasiado, yo la seguí mirando a los ojos fijamente-Se puede decir que mis instintos son los que gobiernan mi mente en ese instante, cuando te vi solo tenia algún destello de tu cara pero algo muy tenue para hacer la conexión, pero luego…luego –se quedo pensando en como continuar su frase, luego de un momento me miro sonrriendo un poco forzado- luego resbuscando un poco la memoria, mas la información que tu me diste, fue mas fácil hacerlo-termino tomando la manzana, le dio una mordida dada por terminada esa respuesta, estaba claro que no quería mencionar lo que paso después,y no iba a ser yo quien la hiciera recordar su furia.

-Ya veo, yo creí que mi desempeño resulto tan malo en Tokio que no valía la pena recordarme-bromie y de inmediato me puse serio- y es que tu-moví mi cabeza con asombro-nunca había visto a alguien conducir como lo haces tu-le conté con admiración ella tenia una mirada de nostalgia en su rostro cuando hablo.

-En mi casa, el aprender a conducir fue casi parejamente como aprender a caminar, mi familia al igual que la de Alice y Rosalie, el conducir se lleva en la sangre, es algo tan natural como respirar.

-Entonces a que edad comenzaste con las carreras?-pregunte interesado en la nueva información mientras le daba un trago a mi refresco.

-Como te digo, desde que tuve edad suficiente para sentarme en sola en el asiento sin nada mas que el cinturón de seguridad,(eso fue entre los cuatro o cinco), mis clases de manejo comenzaron-en su rostro se veía una gran concentración como si forzara los recuerdos a llegar y yo casi escupo el liquido de mi boca del asombro-pero supongo que mis primeras carreras comenzaron como a los trece años.

Quede atónito, no podía ver a una niña de trece años conduciendo en carreras tan peligrosas, a mi aun me daba un poco de inseguridad aumentar tanto la velocidad y no poder controlar el auto, y ella a los trece años ya lo hacia.

-Parece que te quedaste sin lengua, estas bien?-se burlo mirándome la cara de asombro que tenia, me recompuse y le sonreí maravillado.

-Es solo que no te puedo imaginar conduciendo a tan temprana edad, a tus padres no les molesto este hecho?-pregunte imaginándome a Esme y a Carlisle viéndome conducir a esa edad, si ni siquiera ahora estaban enterados de lo de Tokio.

Bella me quedo mirando un segundo y luego movió su rostro hacia otro lado antes de responder.

-No, a ellos no les importaba-respondio con dureza- debes tener en cuenta que prácticamente fui criada para ser la mejor corredor de todos-cuando dijo eso su voz tenia un extraño timbre, como si lo que estaba diciendo solo lo estuviera reproduciendo, continuo hablándome aun sin mirarme- se puede decir que no tuve otra opción-me volvió a mirar de frente sonríendo y volvio a hablar normalmente-Alice y Rosalie tuvieron la misma crianza que yo pero ellas se decidieron por cosas diferentes que las carreras, cuando las conozcas debes preguntarles, estarán encantadas de contarte y mostrarte claro sus mejores dones.

Yo solo sonríe y mire la puerta que dejaba ver a cuatro jóvenes extremadamente felices. Emmet traía abrazada a Rosalie por los hombros y Jasper y Alice venían conversando alegremente, y yo solo desee algún día estar así con la mujer a mi lado, sin secretos, ni misterio por fin, solo ella y yo, la mira de reojo y vi que sonreía con cariño a la imagen que teníamos enfrente. Volví mi vista a mis hermanos para encontrarme con la mirada de dos chicas sumamente interesadas en mi y mi acompañante alternando su mirada de uno al otro.

Este seria un almuerzo interesante pensé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ESPERO LES GUSTE ME ALARGUE UN POCO MAS PERO QUERIA DESCUBRIR ALGUNOS PEQUEÑOS SECRETOS, PRONTO MAS SERAN REVELADOS Y ESTOS NO SERAN TAN PEQUEÑO<em>**

**_NOS ENCONTRAMOS PRONTO._**

**_Y AGRADESCO SUS COMENTRIOS, DEJEMNE R.R PARA SABER QUE PIENSAN DEL CAPITULO Y DE BELLA, NO HABIAMOS TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDA DE ESTAR CON ELLA DEMACIADO TIEMPO._**

**_ATTE VALE._**

**_P.D. COMO SUGRENCIA TRATEN DE RECORDAR EL ASUNTO DE doctor Jenkins y mister Hyde, ustedes solo háganlo. Pero recuerden este es solo un atisbo a lo que sucede en la historia no es literal._**

**_Jajaja ven que igual les doy alguno que otro retazo de información importante._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-(1) Rey de los Demonios del Infierno. También conocido como Apolión (griego).<em>**

**_(2)__Libro que trata acerca de un abogado, Gabriel John Utterson, que investiga la extraña relación entre su viejo amigo, el Dr. Henry Jekyll, y el misántropo Edward Hyde._**

**_El libro es conocido por ser una representación vívida de la psicopatología correspondiente a un desdoblamiento de personalidad._**


	9. nuevos amigos y descubrimientos

**_Estoy muy agradecida de los comentarios y las alertas y favoritos que he recibido en este tiempo, espero que les siga gustando la historia._**

**_Ahora, el capitulo de hoy._**

* * *

><p><em>Volví mi vista a mis hermanos para encontrarme con la mirada de dos chicas sumamente interesadas en mi y mi acompañante alternando su mirada de uno al otro.<em>

_Este seria un almuerzo interesante pensé._

**CAFETERIA FORCKS**

**EDWARD POV.**

Me levante de mi asiento para recibir a las nuevos integrantes de nuestra mesa, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca empezaron las presentaciones.

-Edward ellas son Alice y Rosalie-comenzó Jasper señalando a las recién llegadas. Me acerque para saludarlas.

-Es un gusto para mi conocer a las nuevas amigas de mis hermanos-dije saludando con un beso en la mejilla primero a Rouse y luego a Alice, ellas me respondieron igual pero tenían una mirada evaluadora en sus ojos.

-El gusto es de nosotras, al fin conocemos al famoso Edward del que tanto hablan todos –dijo Alice sonriendo. Iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso cuando Bella se levanto y tomo la palabra, miraba a su hermana con reproche, pero también con un poco de burla como si estuvieran recordando una broma privada,

-Y ellas deben ser tus hermanos Edward, tenia muchas ganas de conocerlos también-La mire y le sonreí.

-Bella ellos son Emmett y Jasper Cullen, mis hermanos- corrobore sus suposiciones.

-Hola, también es un gusto conocerte a ti-Dijo Jasper mientras la saludaba, Emmett se acerco y yo estaba rogando para que no dijera nada imprudente.

-Hola Bella, de verdad es un gusto conocerte, cualquiera que pueda poner en el estado en el que estaba Edward la tarde anterior merece mis respetos- y mis ruegos no fueron escuchados, Bella le devolvió el saludo con una extraña mueca entre vergüenza y satisfacción y se volvió a sentar, los demás la imitamos y comenzamos a comer en un incomodo silencio por el elefante de nuestra mesa llamada Tokio, Rosalie lo rompió.

-Creo que las presentaciones están un poco atrasadas pero supongo que la primera vez que nos vimos no era la mejor ocasión para entablar una amistad-dijo segura y siguió-pero creo que ya que estamos aquí y mientras nadie nos escuche no habrá problema que conversemos de ese tema-termino miándolos a todos.

Con eso se rompió el fino cristal de la inseguridad y la conversación fluyo libre, como me lo recomendó Bella les pregunte sobre sus habilidades y ellas gustosas me respondieron, me sorprendió saber que Rosalie era la mecánico de Bella, ella no tenia esa apariencia por ningún lado, y Alice la diseñadora e ingeniero de mecánica. Para cuando terminaron sus respectivas explicaciones mis hermanos y yo teníamos la boca abierta.

-Woouu ustedes son geniales, entonces ustedes hicieron que el _Ferrari_ de Bella pudiera alcanzar esas velocidades mas alla de lo habitual-Emmett no salía de su asombro y miraba a Rosalie casi venerándola.

-En eso te equivocas Emmett, nosotras si modificamos el _Ferrari _de Isabella-comenzó Alice, no me paso por alto el cambio de nombre pero parece que para mis hermanos si-pero es ella la que logra las velocidades, ella es la corredora lo suficientemente experimentada para lograrlo, si ella no lo fuera no podría hacerlo por muchos cambios que le hiciéramos a su auto-concluyo con orgullo reflejado en su voz, me gire a Bella que miraba a su hermana directamente a la cara, mis hermanos la miraron también.

-No es para tanto-movió la mano para restarle importancia, y con una pequeña sonrisa-como bien dice Alice es solo experiencia, cuando te acostumbras es realmente fácil-termino.

-Tal vez deberías enseñarle algo de experiencia a mi hermano-Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo subjetivamente, yo me sonroje un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Emmett rompiera en carcajadas más fuertes, seguidas por los demás, Bella solo ignoro la broma y me miro.

-Tal vez algún día, nunca se sabe, si el esta dispuesto a recibir clases de una chica-en su cara se notaba el reto, pero también era como si realmente esperara con mucho interés mi respuesta, la cual no dude en dar.

-por supuesto, nunca rechazaría una invitación de la _Chica_-remarque-que me hizo polvo en la competencia, seria un honor-ella sonrío calidamente y con verdadero agradecimiento, mi respuesta era sincera, no podría esperar a esas clases, quien no querría hacerlo?.

-Como dije, algun día-Rosalie y Alice se miraron sorprendidas y luego miraron a Bella cautelosas como esperando que dijera algo más, en ese segundo sus ojos se oscurecieron y su expresión cambio un poco.

-Espero que seas capaz de seguirme el paso claro-su sonrisa era una diferente a la calida de hace un momento, al igual que su voz, pero tan pronto como llego su cambio se fue, que no alcance a registrar del todo el hecho de que mi cerebro me dio la señal de que ya no estaba hablado con Bella, estaba un poco confundido, las chicas le sonrieron a Bella pero en sus rostros había una pequeña parte de reproche, como si no creyeran que ella dijera eso, pero al mismo tiempo como si hubiera sido algo inevitable. Bella solo bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, solo espero que seas tu la que pueda seguírmelo a mi luego de algunas clases-Respondí luego de que la pequeña escena concluyera, Bella se giro en mi dirección con arrogancia en sus ojos, me le quede mirando no solo por el reto si no que se sentía tan bien sumergirme en el chocolate con caramelo de su mirada que no podía hacer nada mas, la campana del termino del almuerzo sonó rompiendo el juego, y nos levantamos, registre vagamente la mirada suspicaz de Alice y la de burla de mis hermanos antes de comenzar a hablar con Bella.

-Que clases tienes ahora?-pregunte, talvez en esta si podría coincidir con sus salida y esperarla para conducirla a su auto.

-Deportes, no soy excepcionalmente mala pero realmente no me agrada-respondió con cara de fastidio.

-Lo que a Bella no le agrada es tener clases con las desesperantemente frívolas, Lauren y Jessica-Intercedió Alice mientras danzaba a nuestro lado y caminaba con nosotros a la salida.

-Esas chicas son desesperantes, Lauren deja en vergüenza a las rubias con su estupidez y arrogancia, con ellas es imposible luchar con los rumores de que las rubias somos tontas y huecas-Dijo Rosalie molesta mientras movía inconcientemente su cabellera rubia, Emmett quedo mirando fijo el movimiento.

-Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerlas, nosotros tenemos deportes, mañana a primera hora pero creo que estamos en distintas clases que ustedes.

Estaba diciendo esto cuando los altavoces de los pasillos anunciaron que debíamos ir al auditorio, nos quedamos parados y luego tomamos el nuevo rumbo, nos sentamos todos juntos en una hilera y Bella a mi lado por supuesto, era extraño ver como esta chica en tan solo unos días me tenia flotando a su alrededor. Al parecer me quede mirándola demasiado tiempo ya que ella se giro para encararme con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa, estábamos sentados tan juntos que podía sentir su calor en mi brazo y cuando se giro su aroma se esparció a mi alrededor, el tremendo impulso de tocar su delicado rostro me invadió el cuerpo pero la voz del director me salvo, no creía que ella quisiera que la tocara a solo un día de que comenzara a hablarme, puse atención a lo que decía ,pero era una tarea titánica, mi cerebro no podía concentrarse en nada mas que en ella a mi lado, en un intento de alejarme, puse mis codos en mis rodillas y me incline un poco, y comencé a escuchar lo que el director estaba informando.

-Como una solución a esta enemistad entre los cursos hemos decidido combinar algunas clases para que se conozcan mejor y esto acabe-siguió diciendo algo pero yo solo me quede con lo ultimo, esto significaba que tendría mas clases con Bella ya que ella y yo éramos de los dos grupos que estaba ablando el director.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando un rostro se acerco mi costado y una cabellera castaña me rozaba el pómulo, mientas una mano pequeña usaba mi espalda como soporte para no caerse, me sobresalte al la sensación del su calor traspasando mi camiseta aun mas intensa que la primera vez que ella me toco, pero siendo Isabella, moví mi cabeza hacia el rostro hermoso de Bella que me miraba con preocupación.

-Estas bien?, te duele algo?, por que te inclinas de esta forma?-pregunto en un susurro rapido, pude entender todo con claridad ya que su proximidad conmigo era muy pequeña, pero no podía responderle, ¿que le diría? _"me incline para separarme un poco de ti y para no estar tentado a tocarte y quien sabe que cosas mas_" no, no creo que esa respuesta estuviera esperando, subí mi cuerpo un poco y lentamente aun mirándola, ella me imito pero aun quedamos un poco mas cerca, carraspee un poco para poder hablar con voz normal y no con la voz de pervertido que seguro me saldría a su proximidad.

-Estoy bien, es solo que es muy tedioso lo que estaba diciendo el hombrecito adelante-dije tratando de bromear un poco, ella se río bajito y continúe-gracias por preocuparte por mi, es muy amable de tu parte hacerlo por un recién conocido como yo- ella me miro un momento y luego hablo.

-Bueno, pero un día o un mes es igual, me simpatizas-Mi rostro quedo marcado por la sonrisa, yo le simpatizaba, eso era un logro, de querer matarme a simpatizarle era un gran avance.

-Gracias, tu también me simpatizas... mucho, en verdad quisiera ser tu amigo- _y algo mas con suerte _dije para mi, sin ser conciente tome su mano entre la mías y entrelace nuestros dedos, la sensación me aturdió completamente, su mano se sentía excelente entre las mías, como su calor y suavidad hizo que mi estomago se contrajera en un delicioso espasmo, ella me sonrío y no aparto su mano, en ese momento escuche al director que debíamos ir a la dirección a buscar nuestras nuevos horarios combinados, y luego podíamos irnos. Me levante aun con la mano de Bella en las mía y pero la solté para poder salir del auditorio, la ausencia se me hizo extraña y salimos con nuestro nuevo y extraño grupo de amigos.

Camine con Bella a su camioneta con nuestros nuevos horarios y como había supuesto ahora tenia casi todas las clases con ella, también con los demás tenia algunas pero eso era lo de menos, estábamos comparándola cuando llegamos a la puerta del conductor de su auto.

-Creo que tu suerte se acabo-yo la mire con curiosidad-según dice aquí los dos grupos tendrán deportes junto como incentivo a la camaradería, eso quiere decir que conocerás a Lauren y Jessica, es una pena –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro pero con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Porque una pena?,no creo que sea tan malo-pregunte, que me podían hacer a mi un par de niñas tontas?.

-Ohh, mañana lo entenderás no te preocupes, tu solo prepárate-comenzó a reír y abrió la puerta para meter su mochila cuando me asalto una duda.

-Se que me explicaste lo de la camioneta pero por una extraña razón no puedo ver nada de ti en este auto, es como si le tuvieras cariño por como hablas de el, pero no tiene algo tuyo, como si lo tenia el _Ferrari_-dije ladeando un poca la cabeza para encontrar lo que no encajaba en ello.

-Eres muy observador verdad?. Este camión no es mío, es de "Nanni"ella me lo presta para poder salir al pueblo, por desgracia ninguno de mis autos encaja en Forks, en cambio este si pertenece a este lugar, de hecho lo compro a un amigo que tiene ella en la reserva de aquí cerca ubicada en la Push- respondió mientras acariciaba distraídamente la pintura de su auto.

-Quien es "Nanni"?-pegunte sin poder evitarlo, mi curiosidad en lo que a ella respecta no acababa nunca.

-"Nanni" es como nuestra segunda madre tanto mía como para Alice y Rosalie-su mirada cambio a una de nostalgia y pena-ella nos cuida como tal, es una señora de edad pero con una energía inagotable, es de origen italiana pero lleva tanto tiempo con nuestra familia que ya ni se le nota el asentó, claro solo cuando habla con otras personas, pero cuando nos regaña lo hace en su idioma y le sale todo su vocabulario siciliano-comazo a reír con cariño pero sin abandonar la pena de sus ojos.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho, tus padres debieron hacer una buena elección cuando la contrataron-ella me miro y luego siguió hablando con un tono mas bajo.

-En realidad fueron mis Abuelos, te lo dije ella ha estado en mi familia desde siempre ella cuido a mi padre cuando era un niño ,comenzó cuando solo tenia 15 años-me quede sorprendido, con razón la quería tanto, ella formaba parte fundamental de su familia siempre había estado con ella.

-Y hablando de eso debo irme-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca- a ella no le gusta que me retrase demasiado, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo Edward y espero haber podido contestar todas tus preguntas-comenzó a subir a su camioneta, cerré la puerta por ella y me incline un poco sobre la ventana quedando cerca para poder darle un beso en su mejilla, ya no me importaba si estaba bien o mal, lo que quería ahora era saciar el anhelo de tocar su piel, y no me conformaría con su mano, quería su rostro... _por ahora_ me recordé.

Bese su hermoso rostro y sin poder evitarlo deje que mi nariz la rozara levemente mientras retrocedía, y podría venir el mismo demonio a quitarme pero no me arrepentiría, fue la mejor decisión que he tenido en mi vida, la necesidad de su proximidad era un llamado que no podía callar, me aleje y la mire a los ojos estaban un poco amplios por la sorpresa de mi arrebato pero no se veía molesta antes de que pudiera decir algo hable yo.

-El gusto fue mío Bella créeme, pero lo lamento, pero mis preguntas aun no ha acabado, espero verte mañana, adiós-comencé a caminar rápidamente al auto en el cual mis hermanos se estaban subiendo.

-Vamos rápido no es así-me dijo Emmett con tono jocoso, lo mire mal.

-No te atrevas a burlarte Emmett, aun no olvido tu pequeña broma del almuerzo-cambie mi tono de voz por uno mas alegre- o es que tu no vas lo suficiente rápido con Rosalie? estas celoso?.

-No digas tonterías, Rosalie y yo estamos perfectos, esta loca por mi-como siempre el ego de Emmett quitaba espacio en el auto.

-Ohh ya le dijiste que la buscaste como loco por Google hace unos meses?-pregunto Jasper desde adelante del auto con tono de burlón interés. Emmett se puso de todos colores y comenzamos a reír de el, luego no dijo nada mas ,llegamos a la casa y la rutina de todos los días, me fui temprano a la cama igual que ayer y solo soñé con las sensaciones que me provoco Bella.

Al día siguiente llegamos temprano al instituto ya que los tres estábamos emocionados por tener la primera hora con las chicas.

Prácticamente corrí al vestuario a ponerme el uniforme de deportes que consistía en un pantalón de material ligero y una camiseta de color blanca que se ajustaba a mi torso y mis zapatillas de color blancas, mis hermanos ya habían salido cuando yo termine de vestirme y ya estaban conversado animadamente con las chicas quienes también llevaban ropa deportiva, mi mirada se fijo en la hermosura de Bella que llevaba una especie de pantalón muy ajustado color azul claro hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta igual de blanca como la mía pero la de ella tenia unas lindas líneas color rosado en los lados de sus mangas cortas y sus zapatillas eran blancas son pequeños detalles en el mismo color rosa. Alice y Rouse vestian igual pero las lineas de sus camisetas eran verdes y rojas respectivamente, estaban riendo de algo que Emmett estaba diciendo cuando llegue.

-Buenos días señoritas –salude primero a Rosalie luego a Alice dejando para el final a mi ángel, puse delicadamente mi mano en su cintura y me incline para besar su rostro e igual que el dia anterior deje que mi nariz recorriera un camino hasta el final de su rostro al alejarme envolviéndome con su dulce aroma.

-Buenos días para ti también-respondió con alegría, los demás nos miraban con asombro y diversión.

Una extraña sensación de escalofrío me recorrió la parte de atrás del cuello, me toque un poco pero para asegurarme de no tener nada desagradable, pero la sensación siguió, me di la vuelta y me encontré con dos pares de ojos demasiado interesados en mi, eran dos chicas una rubia y una con rizos color oscuros, estaban con los ojos fijos en mi y mis hermanos.

-Te dije que te prepararas, ellas no dejan títere con cabeza(1)-me dijo Bella que se había puesto de puntillas para hablarme al oído, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo pero esta vez fue de puro placer, baje la vista para ver como se reía y se alejaba hacia los asientos.

-Todos les sirven a esas dos para su colección de hombres –dijo Rosalie dándome a entender lo que Bella me había dicho.

-Lo lamentamos por ustedes, tendrán que soportar las insinuaciones de ellas toda la clase.-Comenzó a reírse también Alice y caminaba al encuentro con Bella que ya estaba sentada.

Rosalie camino a donde sus amigas y nosotros las seguimos, nos sentamos con ellas esperando que la clase empezara.

-Pudiste advertirme que era de _eso_ de lo que tenia que cuidarme, habría venido preparado con algún arma –le dije a Bella, cuando me senté a su lado, ella comenzó a reír y me toco el hombro de forma alentadora.

-Y perderme tu cara, no, olvídalo- solto una pequeña risita y yo estaba encantado- no te preocupes ellas no muerden, solo te comen de una sola vez –se burlo, los demás nos comenzamos a reír con ella.

La clase comenzó con un juego de voleibol, por suerte me toco con mis hermanos y las chicas, del otro equipo estaban la "tonta 1" y la "tonta 2" como las llamo Rosalie, comenzamos ganando, y claro, era lógico teniendo a alguien tan grande como Emmett y alguien alto como yo o Jasper, pero las chicas no se quedaban atrás, Alice al ser mas pequeña era muy ágil y atrapaba pelotas imposibles, Bella daba buenos pases a cualquiera de nosotros para que hiciéramos los puntos, en conclusión éramos un muy buen equipo.

En un salto para atrapar la pelota Bella cayo mal y se torció un poco el tobillo, Jasper era el que estaba mas cerca de ella que yo la sostuvo y la sentó en el suelo, ella tenia una sonría avergonzada en su rostro cuando me acerque y me senté a su lado.

-Estas bien Bella?, no te duele nada?, sientes el tobillo inflamado?-pregunte todo de corrido sin respirar, todos se me quedaron viendo con las cejas alzadas y Bella tomo mi mano para llamar mi atención para que dejara de bombardearle con preguntas, su mano inmediatamente mando a mi cuerpo la placentera sensación de su calor, provocando que la mirara con demasiada intensidad, haciendo que ella la alejara lentamente.

-Estoy bien, solo se torció un poco ni siquiera fue doloroso, solo perdí el equilibrio, no se preocupen-me respondió y luego mirando a todos, comenzó a levantarse y yo puse mis manos en su cintura para ayudarla, la levante pero no las quite , y si su mano provoco sensaciones agradable contra mi piel, esto estaba mucho mas alla de lo agradable, era toda una experiencia tenerla en esta forma tan intima, su rostro estaba muy cerca y solo tendría que inclinarme un poco par tocar la parte de su cuerpo que estaba rogando por poder tocar... sus labios tenían un poco de brillo trasparente haciéndome la tarea de resistirme mucho mas difícil, una tos demasiado fuerte nos despertó ya que ella también se encontraba en la pequeña brecha de realidad en la que nos sumergimos.

-Creo que Bella puede sostenerse sola, Edward-me dijo Jasper quien había tosido, y se acerco mas a mi-suéltala hermano mantén la compostura-me susurro al oído para que solo yo le oyera, Emmett se estaba riendo cuando la solté y Alice y Rosalie tenían un extraño brillo mezclado con demasiadas emociones para identificarlas, pero una de ella me llamo la atención mientras volvía mi lugar, _Esperanza?._

Nos volvimos a acomodar pero la rubia llamada Lauren se acerco a la red y hablo con Bella.

-No crees que hacerte la herida es un truco demasiado viejo para llamar la atención?-su voz solo destilaba malicia y celos, me miro un segundo y siguió ablando-debes conseguir un truco mejor para conseguirte a un hombre como el Bella- me volvió a mirar otra vez mientras su amiga se reía detrás de ella y me sentí desnudo, nunca ninguna mujer me había mirado con tanto descaro.

-Por que no me enseñas algún truco tu Lauren, tu tienes mas experiencia no es así?-me sorprendió oír la voz de Bella con ese tono de dulzura siniestro, era como el que uso conmigo pero esta vez con la voz de Bella, mire en su dirección y vi como Alice y Rouse tenían la boca abierta y se miraron para sonreír ampliamente.

Esto me extraño pero lo deje pasar para ver la furia en la rubia que se movía para continuar el juego pero sin quitar la mirada de Bella.

El juego continuo sin incidentes, íbamos ganando por tres puntos y era la hora del otro equipo para sacar, nos pusimos en las posiciones Bella estaba atrás ya que no era muy buena para responder.

Y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido para poder actuar, Jessica le arrojo el balón a Lauren para sacar pero ella al contrario de donde tenia que lanzar, que era en la dirección de Rosalie, fue directo y con demasiada fuerza hacia Bella quien no estaba en la posición para detenerla y la golpeo justo en la cabeza derribándola.

-BELLA-Grite mientras corría y mis hermanos también junto con Alice y Rosalie, me incline y la tome lentamente para sostenerla en mis brazos.

-Bella?... Bella,-llame mientras la abrazaba, busque su rostro para ver si tenia alguna herida pero se veía bien pero tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era irregular- Bella, linda respóndeme no me asustes así-dije mientras sacaba unos cabellos de su cara que estorbaban, estaba seguro que los demas no entendían mis palabras y mi exagerada preocupación, !demonios! ni siquiera yo lo entendía, solo sabia que desde que la vi ya no tenia otra opción que dejar que entrara en mi corazón, mis palabras hicieron que abriera sus ojos, suspire aliviado, pero cuando mire sus ojos y esa expresión de asesina que tenia solo pude pensar en un sola palabra.

_Isabella._

Ella me miro detenidamente y se levanto lentamente, miro a sus hermanas, que tenían rostro de miedo, pero no por ella, si no por la situación, sabia que aparte de mi y de ellas nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio en ella, se miro la ropa y se toco el cabello y nos miro a todos, cuando me miro a mi su sonrisa me produjo un estremecimiento de miedo, pero no por temor a que me hiciera algo, si no por la diferencia de sensaciones que ella me producía.

-Vuelvo en un momento debo ir al tocador, por favor espérenme, luego podremos seguir el juego-pidio con voz tenebrosamente tranquila. Salio corriendo en dirección de los camerinos y yo me acerque a Rosalie, y Alice que se habían alejado para hablar en silencio.

-Crees que ella estará bien?-pregunte inseguro a quien me refería, si a Bella o a Isabella. Ellas me miraron y Alice se mordió el labio con inseguridad de que responderme.

-Isabella estará bien no te preocupes, de quien no estamos seguras es de Lauren-me respondió Rosalie mirando en dirección de la recién nombrada, yo la mire, se estaba riendo con su amiga y cuando miraban en la dirección en la que Isabella se había ido reían aun mas.

-Isabella, no dejara pasar esto muy fácil verdad?-dije regresando mi mirada hacia Alice, ella suspiro y miro a lo lejos sin responderme nada.

Me volví para ver a Isabella entrar en ese momento, y me quede estático.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto a diferencia de la trenza que tenia Bella y su camiseta ahora estaba un poco entallada, no es que la de Bella fuera grande pero podía apostar que la que tenia ahora era una talla mas pequeña, dejaba ver una pequeña porción de su cadera, y sus pantalones estaban cambiados por unos mas cortos aun de color azul pero estos dejaban ver mas de sus muy esbeltas piernas , si antes se veía hermosa ahora ,la palabra era hermosamente sexy, trague la saliva que amenazaba con salir de mi boca y la vi acercarse a nosotros .

-ahora ya es hora de seguir jugando, vamos que esperan-nos apuro mientas se posesionaba para sacar, mire a mis hermanos que tenían cara de confusión y a las chicas que miraban a Lauren con una pequeña porción de lastima, muy pequeña en realidad.

Ocupamos las nuevas posiciones, le pase la pelota a Isabella y ella me miro de una forma que debería ser ilegal, su sonrisa fue una de concentrada de sensualidad.

Que me estaba pasando?, yo no me comporto así con las chicas, nunca, ninguna me intimidaba, y mucho menos me dejaba en blanco como lo hacia Isabella y Bella. Y que se suponía que había pasado?, donde fue la tierna y divertida Bella?.

Mi cabeza estaba en un espiral de confusión sin salida, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, el como Bella desaparecía para dar paso a Isabella, me tenia al borde de la locura, esto iba mas allá de la bipolaridad como dijo Emmett.

Emmett...

En el momento en que la conversación con Emmett se dibujo en mi cabeza pude deshacerme del zumbido que tenia desde hace unos días, el en un intento de burlare de mi me estaba dando la respuesta que en ese momento no entendía que buscaba.

_El doctor Jenkins y mister Hyde_, mi mente recupero casi todo el texto del libro que había leído hace unos años atrás.

Bella no tenia solo una doble personalidad, ella tenia un desdoblamiento de esta.

Ellas eran dos personas distintas con un solo cuerpo.

Pro como era posible? esto solo se veía en pequeñas formas, de hecho todos lo teníamos, como cuando no sabíamos por que actuábamos de cierta forma o no sabíamos por que habiamos dicho algo que no iba con nosotros, esas eran muestras de un desdoblamiento pero esto iba mas allá, aquí realmente se formaban dos personas.

Y la pregunta era.

¿ de quien me había enamorado yo? Por que si, ya no tenia duda alguna sobre mis sentimientos.

Estaba enamorado.

La expresión que tenia Isabella en su rostro mientras miraba a Lauren me saco de mis preguntas por un segundo.

Venganza y una muy dolorosa venganza estaba clara en sus facciones.

esto me hizo me hizo formularme otro tipo de pregunta.

¿Ahora que sabía uno de los secretos de Isabella, esos que cuida con tanto recelo, que pasaría conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>(1) esa es algo que ocupamos en mi país para referirnos a las mujeres que se meten con cualquier hombre sin discriminación.<strong>

**Que les pareció el capi? Les gusto? , que creen que pasara ahora con Edward que sabe lo que ocurre con Bella e Isabella,? podrán seguir siendo amigos?.**

**Escríbanme sus respuestas en un reviews y nos encontramos mañana **

**Saludos a todas.**

** un abrazo... VALE**


	10. la pelea

**Como ahora ya se sabe la verdad de Isabella y Bella ya podemos tener ambos puntos de vistas pero no será nada muy dramático como un desmaya o algo así pero podrán ver como sucede.**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo para dejarme un comentario**

Ahora el capi

_La expresión que tenia Isabella en su rostro mientras miraba a Lauren, Venganza y una muy dolorosa venganza. Esto me hizo formularme otro tipo de pregunta._

_¿Ahora que sabía uno de los secretos de Isabella, esos que cuida con tanto recelo, que pasaría conmigo?_

**OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

**ISABELLA POV.**

No puedo creer que este aquí, maldita, zorra y además soplona.

Estaba sentada en una de sillas de la dirección con todos mis amigos, por que si después del modo en el que me defendieron, el que parece oso, el tranquilo y…Edward, no podían ser otra cosa.

Además recordaba vividamente la preocupación el la voz que me despertó de mi pequeño letargo que se producía cuando era Bella, el golpe intencional que me dio la muy entupida de Lauren fue el catalizador, pero su voz fue la que me incentivo a despertar y abrir los ojos, por primera vez en muchos años Bella y yo no estábamos de acuerdo en que yo tomara el control, en estos casos era cuando yo aparecía pero fue extraño la sensación que sentí de parte de Bella, ella realmente quería hacerse cargo y no "dormirse".

Mire a mi lado, al de ojos verdes que tenia la mirada perdida como si estuviera pensando algo con demasiado interés, su cabello estaba despeinado mas aun de lo acostumbrado y su ropa estaba desarreglada.

¿me pregunto si es por el que Bella quería quedarse?.

Seguí mirando la oficina a la espera de que llegara, el director, Alice estaba junto Jasper según recuerdo se llamaba y Rosalie junto al grandote llamado Emmett, todos estábamos destrozados, hace solo un momento que el entrenador nos trajo a rastras hasta aquí.

El siempre bien peinado cabello de Rosalie era historia, tenia el pelo revuelto y trataba de arreglarlo con las mano y Alice que siempre se demoraba horas en el baño para darle ese aspecto de cuidado desorden a su pelo ya no quedaba nada, ahora era solo desorden, mechones caían por su frente y su maquillaje estaba arruinado, ni siquiera quería saber como estaba yo, quien fui la que comenzó todo.

Cuando Edward me paso la pelota solo tenia algo en mente y eso era dolor, puro y simple dolor para Lauren. Pero no era tonta, sabia que si la golpeaba en la cabeza como ella había echo con nosotras, ella incluso seria capaz de fingir un desmayo o algo peor, así que cuando le pegue a la pelota tenia bien fijado mi objetivo.

Su estomago.

Sonreí mientras recodada la cara de dolor que puso cuando la pelota que lance con todas mis fuerzas dio en el blanco, su cara se puso casi azul por la falta de oxigeno que ocasiono el golpe, sus quejidos y lamentos incluso sus lagrimas fueron música y recreación para mi, pero claro el casi minuto que estuvo en malas condiciones solo sirvió para que la guerra comenzara.

Como estaba tan concentrada en respirar yo, de tanto reírme, acompañada de mis hermanas y Emmett, que tampoco paraba de reírse, no me fije que la muy desgraciada se había recuperado y solo sentí el golpe cuando se abalanzo sobre mi, por suerte soy rápida y alcance a parar su golpe a mi cara, pero ella no lo fue, y la sensación de mi puño en su entupida boca fue mágico, la tome por el cabello y la levante solo con la intención de volver a golpearle pero cuando estaba apunto, la otra zorra llamada Jessica se interpuso tomando mi propio cabello, pero eso no duro mucho.

Rosalie y Alice la detuvieron, derribándolas al suelo las tres juntas ,no me fije de nada mas ya que Lauren trataba de tomar mi cabello, pero yo me había adelantado a recogerlo en una coleta cuando me cambie de ropa ,la cual sabia seria mas útil si tenia que pelear como ahora, tenia mas libertad de movimiento, tome sus manos y se las retorcí a su espalda y mientras gritaba como una niña la volví a tumbar en el suelo, decidida a destrozar su maldita cara y sacarle los horribles ojos azules, pero de pronto sentí dos manos grandes, masculinas y calidas que me tomaban por la cintura y hacían fuerza para alejarme de Lauren.

Mi cuerpo las reconocía, ya habían estado en mi cintura en otras ocasiones pero muy distintas a las de ahora, pero mi mente estaba segada por la furia y me resistí gritado y pataleando para que me dejara terminar mi masacre, pero por mucha ira que tuviera, los brazos que ahora me sostenían, tenían mas fuerza que yo, y me levantaron con gracia.

Aun no podía darle forma a la sensación de reconocimiento a sus brazos así que empecé a forcejear mas fuerte, pero su voz como la luz en un tunel, se fue abriendo paso en la neblina de mi mente.

-Debes calmarte Isabella, la vas a matar,por favor detente-escuche su pedido y deje de retorcerme para mirar la cara de esa voz.

Edward tenia los ojos de un verde oscuro, y me sostenía cerca de su cuerpo a centímetros del suelo, a la altura casi de su rostro, me miraba con autoridad pero con un cariño que me dejo sin habla.

Hace mucho que nadie me miraba con tanto cariño, solo mis hermanas y "Nanni". Mi mente saco a la luz un par de ojos color Carmelo que me miraban con la misma expresión que Edward tenia.

_(¡Como se te ocurre armar tanto alaboroto, se supone que eres una dama, comportate como tal!_)

Sus ojos en el recuerdo tenían la mirada con autoridad ganada por los años de experiencia, y amor por mi.

Moví mi cabeza para concentrarme, no era el momento de tener recuerdos de _Ella_.

-Voy a bajarte y a soltarte, debo ver tus locas hermanas que le están dando un poco de trabajo a los míos, Me prometes no moverte de aquí?-pregunto con dulzura en su voz pero sus ojos seguían siendo de ese verde oscuro tan profundo, solo podía registrar sus brazos en mi cuerpo, que me rodeaban de forma protectora y su calor en mi cintura, su rostro y sus ojos cerca del mio, a si que solo pude asentir en afirmación.

-Prométemelo, o sino, no te suelto-su amenaza me recobro del limbo en el que me encontraba y pude responder con firmeza.

-Si, demonios que aburrido eres, no le are nada mas a la niña llorona-dije mientras miraba a la susodicha que estaba llorado como si la vida se le fuera en ello, bufe, como si le hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

-Bien, te creo ,pero no soy aburrido solo estoy ahorrándote el castigo sea mayor-me sonrío mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y me soltó, me dejo delicadamente en el suelo y corrió a donde Alice y Rosalie le ataban propinando una paliza a Jessica y a otra chica que no se como se llamaba pero que también era amiga de las zorras, y Emmett y Jasper las estaban tratando de separar, pero como bien había dicho Edward, no se la estaban dejando fácil.

Emmett tenia a Rosalie de un brazo par que soltara la cabeza de Jessica y Jasper trataba de detener a Alice que arrastraba a la chica sin nombre por el suelo.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo, por parte de los chicos, pudieron detener a Roslie y Alice, pero cuando ya casi estaba todo tranquilo la muy malditamente entupida de Lauren se me abalanzo con bate de béisbol para golpearme, yo por muy rápida que fuera no podría detener el golpe, pero antes de que ella diera otro paso Emmett le atrapo el bate y Jasper la tomo de la cintura para llevársela lejos y Edward me tenia de la cintura abrazada por detrás preparado para tomarme y salir corriendo si fuera necesario, estaba tan sorprendida ya que todo paso en cuestión de segundos que no reaccione de inmediato pero pude recuperarme y me safe del agarre de Edward para correr hacia Lauren.

-COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA ZORRA-Grite histérica. y ahí comenzó todo otra vez.

De pronto comencé a reír atrayendo la atención de todos, claro ellos no sabían de lo que yo me reía.

-Se puede saber que es lo gracioso?-Pregunto Alice mientras sacaba los mechones de pelo de su cara, esto me hizo reír mas fuerte contagiándolos.

-Oh, dios somos un desastre, miren nuestro aspecto-pude decir entre carcajadas hace años que no me reía así-ni siquiera tu pinado se salvo, y la cara de Jessica mientras la golpeaba Rosalie, es algo que nunca olvidare.

-Oh no, la que hay que recordar es la tuya mientas golpeabas a Lauren en el suelo y luego mientras Edward trataba de que la soltaras-acoto Emmett mientras se secaba una lagrima de su ojo.

Esto me devolvió un poco de compostura y mire al chico de ojos verdes que también reía.

-Eso me recuerda, gracias por detenerme, sabe dios que le hubiera hecho si no lo hacías –le dije mientras lo miraba, el se giro para quedar frente a mi y hablo.

-No hay nada que agradecer-respondió, sus ojos eran ahora del verde claro que vi la primera vez y me asombre de poder distinguir los matices en ellos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver un director muy molesto.

Suspire esto no era nada para reírse, a Bella no le gustaba cuando me sobrepasaba.

**CASA DE BELLA 23:00HORAS**

**BELLA POV**

-No puedo creer que la dejaran llegar tan lejos-dije frustrada, se supone que ellas deberían poner limites cuando Isabella aparece.

-Y que se supone que debimos hacer?, Lauren te golpeo, no es como si la fuéramos a defender-Alice se sentó en mi peinador revisando mis cosas distraídamente mientras hablaba.

-Además fue Lauren la que comenzó todo al abalanzarse sobre ti, si ella se hubiera quedado tranquila… o inconciente, nada de esto hubiera pasado-continuo Rosalie sentada junto a mi en mi cama, me recosté con la almohada en el rostro y suspire.

-Pero tres semanas, eso es mucho, en los dos años en este instituto nunca me habían castigado, y además ustedes también fueron castigadas por su culpa.-estaba enojada, hace mucho que Isabella no me metía en problemas grandes.

-mmm Bella no solo nosotras fuimos castigadas-mire a Alice darse vuelta para mirarme de frente-Jasper, Emmett y… Edward también tienen tres semanas como nosotras-me volví a sentar de un salto, eso no me lo habían dicho.

-Pero por que?, ellos no pelearon-me concentre para recordar la pelea, y claramente ellos solo nos separaron para no seguir, es mas, recuerdo muy claro a Edward detener a Isabella para que no le destruyera la cara a Lauren.

Luego de muchas terapias y con esfuerzo podíamos recordar lo que la otra hacia, pero ni ha cinco años de que todo ocurriera y comenzara esta retorcida historia se había solucionado, solo pequeños progresos.

-Lo sabemos, pero el director solo escucho que Emmett tomo a Lauren y que Jasper se la llevo a rastras y según Lauren Edward estaba a tu lado preparado para golpearla si ella se acercaba-Como podía ser tan manipuladora ,en lo poco que conocía a Edward y a los chicos pondría mis manos al fuego por ellos, de que nunca tocarían a una chica con la intención de hacerle daño.

Este pensamiento me recordó la manos de Edward tocándome tan gentilmente la mano y mi cintura cuando me saludaba o se despedía y ni hablar de sus besos sus muy poco inocentes en mi mejilla, de solo recordarlo mi estomago sufría un estremecimiento, como es que cosas tan simples pero dadas por el se convertían en algo tan explosivo en mi cuerpo,

Moví mi cabeza y volví a la realidad.

-Ahora me siento aun peor por que los metiéramos en problemas, nosotras deberíamos saber controlarnos, ahora les debo una disculpa a ellos también-solo ayer en la tarde nos aviamos presentado y ya me tendría que disculpar por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad.

Al menos lo recuerdas, no como antes me console.

-Bueno al menos el director nos permitió una semana para que nos acostumbremos a los nuevos horarios, así que empezamos la próxima semana-Rosalie se bajo de la cama mientras hablaba y se estiro.

-Si eso es una buena noticia, ahora me voy a dormir mañana tengo clases con Jasper y no quiero verme con ojeras, buenas noches, que descansen-Alice se despidió de la puerta y salio a paso agil a su habitación

-Alice tiene razón ya es muy tarde, buenas noches Bella, y no te preocupes al menos a Emmett le hizo gracia-Rouse salio riéndose de su nuevo amigo, que por lo que veo no lo será por mucho.

Me levante de la cama y me prepare par dormir, cuando ya estuve entre mis suaves sabanas, solo pude cerrar los ojos y ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi despertador y me fui al baño para prepararme, cuando entre en mi parte del gigante armario que Alice habia diseñado para nosotras, por que si, Isabella tenia su propio lado ,ella y yo podíamos compartir el mismo cuerpo pero nuestros gustos eran muy diferentes, a mi me gustaba algo femenino y combinado, pero Isabella era un poca mas atrevida y además tenia mucha ropa para salir a bailar de noche y ni hablar de la ropa que ocupaba para salir a las carreras.

Me vestí con una falda vaquera y una camiseta de manga larga ligera de color azul con una pequeña Sintra de color blanca en la parte baja donde tocaba mi cadera ,me calce las bailarinas de color azul con líneas blancas y Salí sin molestarme en una cazadora ya que como muy raro hoy estaba soleado afuera, Alice y Rouse aun estaban desayunando algo que a mi no me gustaba, ya que me hacia sentir pesada toda la mañana, así que las espere para salir ,hoy "Nanni" necesitaba su camioneta para hacer algunas encargos de Alice, por lo que hoy me iría con ellas.

-Estamos listas nos vamos?-pregunto Alice mientras rebisava su bolso asegurándose de tener todo.

Nos subimos a al_ ALFA ROMEO_ y nos fuimos, a gran velocidad, costumbre de Alice a mi no me molestaba aunque era Isabella la que corría a mi también me gustaba eso no cambiaria nunca.

(_Estas lists Bella, hoy tenemos que seguir con Las practicas_).

Me encantaba escuchar su voz, me transportaba al tiempo cuando las cosas estaban bien, aunque un gran dolor se instalaba en mi corazón por su ausencia.

-Bella estas bien?-pregunto Rouse miraba por el espejo y luego se giro en mi dirección.

-Si estoy bien, solo recordaba-Rouse bajo la cabeza y la tristeza se asomo por sus hermosas facciones y no tenia que ver a Alice para saber que ella también tenia la misma expresión. Seguimos el camino en silencio cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

Al vejarnos del auto lo primero que vi fue a un gran chico del porte de un ropero correr en nuestra dirección y luego me quede sin respiración.

-Bella ayer no pude decirte cuanto me divertí, hace años que no la pasaba tan bien el deportes-Emmett comenzó a reír aun conmigo en brazos y yo ya me estaba poniendo azul por falta de oxigeno.

-Suéltala Emmett, la estas asfixiando-escuche la vos suave pero preocupada de Edward a mi lado, y Emmett me soltó riendo mas fuerte.

-Ósea que puede pelear como toda una profesional pero no resiste un abrazo de mi parte?-Edward me sostuvo de la cintura esperando que pudiera respirar otra vez y mi estomago se contrajo produciéndome agradables cosquillas, mire a Edward.

-No te preocupes, Emmett, tiene razón no soy tan débil-me pare derecha y dio un respiro mas profundo y sonreí, Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, y me soltó, comenzamos a caminar en dirección de nuestra primera hora, con los nuevos horarios mi compañero era Edward, así que nos despedimos de los demás y entramos a calculo, como la clase habia sido reorganizada no todos tenían compañero de banco a si que por suerte pudimos sentarnos juntos, y aproveche de disculparme con el por su castigo injustificado.

-Realmente lo lamento ustedes no deberían ser castigado por algo que yo provoque.

-No es nada Emmett tiene razón al decir que hace años que no nos divertíamos en deportes-se alzo de hombros dejándolo pasar. Yo baje mi cabeza, realmente estaba arrepentida de haber dejado que Isabella se hiciera cargo, desde hace algún tiempo que ya teníamos cierto control sobre esto, dándonos la pequeña oportunidad de decidir cuando aparecía la otra, pero se necesitaba de un gran esfuerzo si una de las dos se resistía y ayer Isabella tenia gran interés en solucionar el problema ella.

Edward tomo mi cara con su mano y su suave mano produjo las conocidas cosquillas a mi estomago y mi sonrisa apareció.

-En verdad no debes sentirte culpable, esto no se podía evitar de ninguna forma supongo-con la otra mano me acaricio la mejilla y tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo acaricio sin dejar de verme a los ojos ,el verde de hoy se veía verdaderamente calidos y comprensivos-a demás creo que Lauren realmente necesitaba un pequeño escarmiento-comenzó a reír y tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, yo no pude evitar seguirla, lo calido de su mano producía que me dieran ganas de reír como loca, las sensaciones que me producía me dejaba eufórica.

-Gracias por tratar de entender, y gracias por evitar que le sacara los ojos-su rostro se sorprendió como si no creyera que recordara lo que hizo por mi, estaba por preguntar por que de su sorpresa, el no podía saber que yo no recordaba todo, pero el profesor comenzó la clase y ya no me dio la oportunidad

La clase paso volando al igual que el día entre clase y clase pude ver a mis amigos , tuve varias con Edward, y fueron realmente agradables siempre tenia una forma de hacerme reír y cuando me tomaba de la mano o tenia gestos como abrirme la puerta, mis emociones se disparaban sin control, sus ojos me derretían con la intensidad que me miraba, era encantador en todo sentido, realmente me gustaba, pero sabia que aunque yo también le gustaba a el, porque no tenias que ser un genio para darte cuenta, esto no seria algo normal, el no podía saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, yo no era una chica normal que se podía dar el lujo de tener algo con algún chico como cualquier adolescente.

El día termino y Salí al estacionamiento a esperar a los demás, me senté en una banca desde donde podía ver el auto. Y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar era extraño nadie nuca me llamaba, solo cuando estaba de viaje, mire el identificador pero no conocía el numero, conteste recelosa, y espere que la otra persona hablara.

-_Es un gusto poder hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo_-

Mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, he hice un esfuerzo para mantenerme conciente y que Isabella no tomara el control pero la voz siguió hablando, poniéndomelo difícil

_-Que acaso ya no me recuerdas preciosa_-cerré mis ojos con cansancio, y poco a poco me sentí mas adormilada, y ya no supe nada mas que algunas sensaciones y pequeños destellos de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

**ISABELLA POV.**

-Quien podría olvidar un voz molesta, y despreciable de un ruin ladrón, dime que demonios quieres Felix-no me encontraba en el lugar indicado para tener esta clase de conversación con el ya que siempre terminaban en gritos e insultos de mi parte y quería terminar pronto.

-cielos, sigues siendo muy mezquina Isabella, solo quería que supieras que estoy en Seattle de paso y antes de irme la próxima semana a Italia estoy organizando algo ,te interesa _Fare qualcosa dibertido_(hacer algo divertido) hoy en la noche o mañana ?-la propuesta me entusiasm,no deberia viniendo de el, pero desde Tokio que no corría y me estaba aburriendo, pero a Bella le gustaba pasar el año escolar tranquila sin muchos sobresalto, para eso me dejaba todo el verano, pero ahora estaba un poco agobiada con la cosas que estaban pasando últimamente.

-Creo que debo consultarlo con mis hermanas, sabes que no salgo a ningún lado sin ellas-de pronto tuve unas inmensas ganes de invitar a mis nuevos amigos así mis hermanas no estrían solas…y sabia que a Bella le resultaría mas fácil aceptar si Edward estaba ahí pero yo también lo quería cerca ,saque de mi cabeza ese sentimiento ,sabia que la blanda de Bella arruinaría todo y lo complicaría con sus sentimientos.

- Ooo... si tus hermanas salúdamelas de mi parte por favor y bueno espero tu llamada si vienes esta noche debes llamarme antes de las 19:00 horas, ya sabes para organizar tu llegada pero si es mañana me avisas a cualquier hora-claro que nos les diría los saludos a Alice y a Rosalie, no al menos si quería seguir conservando mi cabeza.

-Creo que llevare a algunos amigos también, he hecho amistades verdaderamente interesantes en este tiempo- dije recordando a los autos de Jasper, Emmett y Edward se quedo callado un momento, sabia que no le gustaban los extraños.

-Bien confío en tu juicio, solo deberás darme los nombres cuando me llames para ponerlos en la lista,_Io aspetto la tua chiamata bella_ (espero tu llamda preciosa)- hice una mueca al teléfono cuando corto, pude ver como mis hermanas se acercaban junto con Jasper, Emmett y Edward, me levante del asiento esperando que les gustar la propuesta que les iba a hacer.

Me acerque al auto y Alice y Rouse me miraron extraño, sabían que yo dejaba a Bella su tiempo en clases y solo venia en ocasiones como la de ayer.

-Hola que bueno que ya salieron, porque les tengo una propuesta-me quedaron viendo con interés, el ultimo en llegar fue Edward, que se recostó en el auto a mi lado mirándome directamente a los ojos, por lo que recordaba del día de Bella sabia que el se mostraba cariñoso con ella, pero no sabia si yo quería el mismo trato, aunque su cercanía me produjera cosas parecidas a las de Bella. Seguí hablando como si no pasara nada.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada muy interesante… de Felix de Volterra-al decir su nombre mire su reacción y no me defraudaron, Rosalie frunció el seño y Alice puso cara de repulsión-Lo se a mi también me dio gusto hablar con el-me burle de sus caras.

-Quien es Felix?, por sus rostros no es un amigo intimo-Edward miraba a mis hermanas mientras preguntaba.

-Felix es un entupido italiano y además un maldito ladrón-Rouse lo odiaba y no dudo en darlo a conocer a los demás, los chicos alzaron las cejas al evidente desprecio en la voz de Rouse.

-Se puede saber para que llamo esa escoria? no estamos en Italia-Alice no se pondría feliz con lo que le respondería.

-Bueno no, no estamos en Italia-me apoye en el auto poniendo espacio entre las chicas y yo dejándome sin querer mas cerca de Edward-Pero el si esta aquí-lo dije despacio para que lo entendieran sin problemas, a Alice casi se le salen los ojos y se puso roja de rabia y Rouse gruño audiblemente, provocando que Emmett la mirara fijo, creo que nunca la habia visto hacer algo así.

-Creo que la noticia no les cayo muy bien, deberías protegerte detrás de mi en caso de que exploten-el susurro de Edward me sobresalto, y me dio un escalofrío en la espalda, lo mire como me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo, gire mi cara con desinteres, no quería verlo haciendo esas cosas, soportar cuando me miraba con miedo pero no podía con su seducción,esto era estupido. Y estupida Bella, solo debía conversar con el, no tenia por que dejar que la sedujera.

-Bien y para que llamo este tal Felix?-pregunto Jasper, ya que Alice respiraba para calmar su rabia.

-El me llamo para hacerme una invitación a Seattle hoy en la noche o para mañana, nosotros lo decidimos.

-Una invitación para que actividad?-pregunto Emmett con interés ,sonreí para mi, si convencía a los chicos Alice y Rosalie no se opondrían.

-Para correr, el es un entupido y ladrón, pero uno que organiza buenas carreras-dije con simpleza pude ver el brillo en los ojos de Emmett y Jasper de que la idea les agradaba y si miraba a Edward estaba segura encontraría el mismo.

-NO-el grito de Rosalie nos hizo saltar a todos-No me acercare a ese maldito sin poner un continente de distancia-me apunto con sus dedo-Y tu tampoco deberías ,como se te ocurre siquiera considérarlo?-estaba enojada, casi podía ver las chispas Salir de su cuerpo, yo solo me encogí de hombros, era a su padre al que yo odiaba con toda mi alma... a Felix solo lo quería muy lejos de mi, pero realmente sentía que necesitaba distraerme un poco y si para eso tenia que ver la despreciable cara de Felix lo aria.

-No te pongas así Rouse, cálmate solo creo que nos hace falta un poco de diversión, ya van unos meses desde que me divertí-mire a Edward con una sonrisa burlesca-y tu sabes como me divierte ganarle a los hombres que creen que pueden ganarme y quitarles su dinero-Edward me miro con una pequeña sonrisa pero con los ojos entrecerrados. yo me reí de su expresión.

-Muy gracioso Isabella, perdí casi todo el dinero que había ganado en Tokio por competir contigo, pero nunca pensé que tendría que aguantar tus burlas-me reí mas fuerte pero pare de golpe y lo mire mas seria, me llamo Isabella y no Bella, pero era imposible que el pudiera diferenciarnos tan fácilmente, moví mi cabeza y lo deje pasar, tal vez solo fue una coincidencia por recordar lo de Tokio.

-Isabella, no creo que sea una buena idea que nos veamos con ese asqueroso hombre-Alice ya estaba recuperada y hablaba con cautela.

-Alice solo iremos, competimos, nos divertimos como una noche cualquiera, claro tendremos que hospedarnos en un hotel por la noche ,pero aparte de eso será como cualquier otro fin de semana-por favor que diga que si, rogaba en mi interior.

-Por nosotros no hay problema, este fin de semana nuestros padres viajaran y no estarán, a si que podemos irnos sin problema –Hablo Edward y sus hermanos lo apoyaron asintiendo, solo quedan mis hermanas, las mire rogando con la mirada.

-Esta bien llámalo y dile que estaremos mañana en la noche, aun tenemos clases mañana pero en cuanto salgamos nos vamos cada uno en su auto-Rouse planeo todo en un segundo, yo forme una gran sonrisa en mi cara y mire a Alice.

-Llamare al hotel para hacer la reserva, llegaremos mañana viernes en la noche y nos iremos el domingo en la tarde para estar aquí el día lunes-Alice dijo todo de corrido liego de suspirar, con resignación.

Estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad por fin podría volver a correr y sabia perfectamente que _FERRARI_ llevaría.

-Al parecer pasaremos el fin de semana juntos-Celebro Emmett, y mi sonrisa se borro y los more a todos y sus rostros no eran diferente de la mía.

¿Que podría pasar con seis chicos solos en una ciudad lejos compitiendo en carreras clandestinas y hospedándose en el mismo hotel?

Mire al muchacho de ojos verdes a mi lado y me encontré con sus ojos, creo que cada vez quedaba menos espacio para los secretos entre nosotros.

¿Pero seriamos Bella y yo capases de rebelarle la verdad Edward?

Bueno parece que eso lo descubriríamos mas pronto de lo que creí.

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO HE estado estudiando TODO LO POSIBLE SOBRE EL DESDOBLAMIENTO DE PERSONALIDAD PARA QUE SEA REAL.<p>

AHORA EN EL PROXIMO TENDREMOS EL FIN DESEMANA SOLOS Y LA CARERA EL AUTO DE BELLA SERA GENIAL Y MAS SECRERTOS SALDRAN A LA LUZ ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE PIENSAN SOLO LES TOMA UN SEGUNDO UN BESO CHAO


	11. Seattle

**En mi perfil van a estar los links de los autos nuevos. disfruten**

* * *

><p><em>¿Que podría pasar con seis chicos solos en una ciudad lejos compitiendo en carreras clandestinas y hospedándose en el mismo hotel?<em>

_Mire al muchacho de ojos verdes a mi lado y me encontré con sus ojos, creo que cada vez queda menos espacio para los secretos entre nosotros._

_¿Pero seriamos Bella y yo capases de rebelarle la verdad Edward?_

* * *

><p><strong>ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL INSTITUTO.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

-Pero antes de planear todo, no creen que deberíamos prepararlos-Rosalie nos miro de soslayo mientras les hablaba a sus hermanas, las tres pusieron sus miradas en nosotros, yo mire a mis hermanos para ver como fruncían el seño.

-Prepararnos para que?-pregunte yo, las tres nos seguían mirando como si no se decidieran, que hacer, Isabella suspiro y se alejo del auto donde estaba recostada.

-Felix es un desgraciado ladrón sin corazón y si no están preparados acabaran sin auto y con su cuenta bancaria en cero-miro a sus hermanas, como pidiendo una confirmación, luego regreso su atención en nosotros- nos juntaremos en dos horas en la intersección del pueblo, creo que nos les vendrán de mas algunas indicaciones antes de mañana-comenzó a caminar en dirección de el auto de Alice y sus hermanas la siguieron no sin antes despedirse de nosotros, vimos como el auto se alejaba, y recién en ese momento reaccione, mire a Emmett, Jasper, me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a nuestro auto.

-Me pregunto que será lo que tienen que mostrarnos la chicas?-me dijo Emmett, llegamos a la casa y nos preparamos para salir, las dos horas se pasaron como segundos, antes de notarlo ya estábamos cada uno en camino con sus respectivos autos, no nos costo encontrar el lugar indicado y ya a distancia pudimos ver los autos que estaban a un lado del camino, nos estacionamos y nos bajamos.

Yo salí primero y me encontré con la imagen de Isabella recostada en el _Ferrari_ que la vi la primera vez, y como esa vez me volví a quedar con la boca abierta por su belleza, traía unas hermosos pantalones ajustados color blancos con zapatos de tacón rojos del mismo tono que su TOP con mangas pero sin hombros y por supuesto igual al día que la conocí traía puestos unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos, talvez por fin podría descubrir por que el uso de ellos. Segui mirando la belleza y lo imponente de los autos que ellas tenían, creo que nunca me acostumbraría.

En cuanto llegamos a su lado Isabella solo se limito a mirar sus reloj y con voz autoritaria no dijo:

-Deben seguirnos, traten de no quedarse atrás ya que el camino por donde los llevaremos es engañoso-con eso se subió a su auto.

-si en algún momento se pierden llámenos-Alice nos dio una especie de manos libres súper moderno que se colocaba en el oído de color plateado-solo debe decir nuestros nombres ya están programados-con eso se encamino a su auto y Rosalíe nos dio una sonrisa de despedía y la imito.

Nosotros nos apresuramos a subir a nuestros autos, y comenzamos a conducir a una velocidad vertiginosa, encabezados por Isabella, yo estaba detrás de Alice que al parecer era la que mejor le seguía el ritmo a Isabella y detrás mío estaba Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett por las carreteras, que se iban poniendo cada vez mas estrechas y rurales.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte con bellos colores anaranjado y rosas, en un momento determinado vi como Alice, aceleraba y que decir de Isabella ni siquiera se veía el polvo, afortunadamente pude ver como Alice giraba en una pequeña curva y se metía por unos gigantes árboles y luego desaparecía, acelere pero aun manteniéndome en algo seguro y gire en la misma dirección, después de unos momentos por fin pude ver el auto de Alice y de pronto me encontré con un claro entre arboles de gran tamaño, era muy parecido al que estaba en Tokio pero mas pequeño de ancho pero igual en lo largo, Alice se estaciono a un lado del FERRARI que ya estaba ahí.

Me estacione a su lado y me baje solo un momento después llegaron los demás, Alice, Rosalie e Isabella se bajaron y caminaros hacia mis hermanos y yo.

Comencé a caminar para encontrarme con ellas pero Isabella camino mas rápido y paso por mi lado y me hablo sin para de caminar.

-Vamos, no te esperare todo el día-quede sorprendido mientras ella se subía a mi auto por el lado del pasajero, mire a mi alrededor y vi que Alice y Rosalie se suvian a los autos de mis hermanos ,me apresure a subirme a mi auto, cuando estuve adentro pude preguntarle.

-No conducirás tu auto?-ella comenzó a reír hermosamente y yo me le quede mirando como tarado, nuca la había visto en esta faceta de cerca y mucho menos reír de esa forma.

-Tu crees que dejare que uses mi _Ferrari_ para las clases que te daré-Mi cerebro tardo un poco en sumir lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Tu me darás clases, me enseñaras lo que sabes sobre conducción?-estaba estupefacto no lo podía creer, cuando Bella lo había dicho como algo que podía pasar, no creí que fuera tan pronto, y menos con Isabella.

-Algo así, pero si sigues aquí no podré hacer mucho-mire a mi alrededor y vi que Emmett, y Jasper, se habían ido en direcciones diferentes y yo estaba en lo que se podría decir al centro con muchos metros por delante, regrese mi mirada a Isabella esperaba que hiciera algo.

La mire interrogante.

-Te tomare el tiempo para ver por donde comenzar-de su bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un cronometro algo extraño, y lo manipulo-Cuando yo te diga debes acelerar lo mas que puedas antes de llegar a esa pequeña bandera de adelante-fije mi vista a donde me indicaba y a unos 300 metros estaba la bandera a la que se refería, habían muchas mas de distintos colores por todo el lugar, me abroche el cinturón y me prepare, arranque el auto y el ronroneo del auto nos envolvió.

Isabella mostró un apequeña sonrisa y miro el cronometro.

-Y…!ahora!-manipule los mandos y pedales y acelere todo lo que me atreví, pase la bandera e Isabella corto el tiempo, hizo una mueca y me miro con horror.

-Te das cuente que ni siquiera le estas sacando un 30 por ciento a esta hermosura?.Dios esto será largo- suspiro y yo me sorprendi por su pregunta. Casi habiamos llegado a los 200 en esos pocos segundos. Que esperaba ella?.

-Que quieres decir con eso? Tan mal lo hice-las facciones de Isabella se oscurecieron y no tenia que ver sus ojos para ver que me miraba con odio.

-Este auto, esta comprobado puede llegar a los 407 k/h en estos escasos segundos, y eso en uno normal y se que este esta modificado, eso quiere decir que es incluso mas rapido.Y tu preguntas si lo hiciste mal?-me di la vuelta sin decir palabra, su tono de voz me hacia sentir avergonzado y con la imprecion de que deberia disculparme aun sin saber porque realmente, volví al punto de inicio y me prepare otra vez.

-Debes calmarte con los cambios de velocidad, es solo apretar el acelerador, este auto esta diseñado para ser rápido, pero solo si lo sabes ocupar-suspiro y acciono el cronometro otra vez y me dio la misma señal y con el mismo resultado.

La escuchaba maldecir el silencio y comenzábamos de nuevo, estuvimos con el mismo recorrido, con pequeñas instrucciones de su parte y la obediencia de la mía, pero el resultado solo variaba un poco, estaba seguro que si al cronometro le pudieran salir moretones ya estaría de ese color por todos lados de tan fuerte que Isabella lo sostenía cada vez que fallaba.

Frene de golpe por el grito que me dio Isabella.

-A QUE DEMONIOS LE TIENS MIEDO? QUE EL ACELERADOR TE MUERDA SI LO APRITAS DEMACIADO?-Respiro por la boca para calmarse y yo igual, no me gustaba que me gritaran, pero mi madre me enseño a no faltarle el respeto a ninguna mujer, aunque fuera como Isabella.

-No me grites señorita perfecta, no comencé a conducir a los cinco años como tu, así que ten un poco de paciencia-dije intentando calmar mi propia frustracion. Ella se giro para mirarme.

-No necesitas comenzar a los cinco años teniendo un auto como este-su voz era baja y amenazante- este auto, que esta claro que no mereces, llega de 0 a 100 en 2.5 segundos-sonrío y me hablo como si fuera un niño-si sabias eso cierto?, por que si no te lo informo para que lo tengas en cuenta cuando arranques.

-Crees que no se que es lo que tengo entre manos, crees que solo me guata por que es "bonito"-hice comillas en la palabra y mi voz salía como en un siseo de lo enojado que me encontraba ,estaba bien que ella fuera buena pero no tenia que tratarme como si fuera un entupido.

-!Entonces cual es el maldito problemas! por que no lo usas como se merece?-me quede callado, no le diría sobre mis inseguridades, no si quería seguir con mi orgullo.

-!Bájate!-ordeno- te mostrare, sea cual sea tu miedo te demostrare que no es valido-se bajo del auto y lo rodeo parandose a mi lado, me baje a regañadientes, al menos no me hizo decirle mis miedos, me acomode en el puesto del copiloto y ella encendió el auto, lo llevo al inicio del camino y me paso el cronometro, respiro profundo y espero mi señal.

-!Ahora!-Fue realmente rápido, antes de lo que creí posible, ella ya estaba al final del camino y yo detenía el cronometro lo mire con la boca abierta, la aguja marcaba 2.3 segundos y vi los otros números que tenia, decía claramente la velocidad, 100 k. por eso era diferente a los otros cronómetros, que conocía, este de alguna forma media también la velocidad del auto, la mire mientra ella retrocedía con maestría al punto de inicio, me miro sin la sonrisa engreída que creí que tendría.

-Se que tu –Oh –tan-grande-orgullo de hombre no te permitirá decirme a que le temes así que solo te diré una cosa que me dijo alguien hace demasiados años atrás-su rostro mostró una inmensa tristeza mientras decía –"E_l miedo no es algo malo, porque este nos da la oportunidad de ser valientes al enfrentarlo_"-me quede en silencio mirando fijamente el perfil de este ángel que sufría, su voz se quebró al final dándome las tremendas ganas de consolarla de cualquier cosa que la causara dolor, me miro de frente y me indico con la cabeza el cronometro, se preparo y me espero para la señal.

Esta vez me dio la oportunidad de ver como movía sus manos y los pedales y la fluidez con que lo hacia me dejo mas asombrado aun, era como si fuera lago tan sencillo ,algo natural como me había contado Bella.

-Ahora tu- comenzó a inclinarse en mi dirección hasta que quedo casi horizontal en el auto, no entendía que es lo que pretendia pero aunque quisiera no podría pensar, su rostro se acerco mas al mío casi tocando nuestras narices, vi como alzaba una ceja por arriba de los anteojos.

-No piensas hacerlo?-pregunto, su voz envolvió cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, dejándome con la sensación de fuego en mis venas.

¿Por que me hacia esto? ¿no entendía lo peligroso que podía ser incitarme a algo como esto?.

con decisión acerque mi rostro para acabar con la distancia, para dar lo que parecía ser nuestro primer beso, la atmosfera del auto estaba cargada de energía tan pesada que se podría cortar, pero en el instante que solo faltaban centímetros para que nos tocáramos ella retrocedió con una sonrisa malévola ,quede estático sin poder moverme.

-Me refería a salir del auto para sentarme-la mire con todo el odio que pude y la tome de los brazos para acercarla a mi y colocarla en su anterior posición, ella tendría que aprender que no se juega con un hombre de esa forma y menos en un espacio tan reducido como esto.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo en un movimiento rápido y hable:

-No deberías haber hacho eso, no sabes que no se debe jugar con fuego?-no demostró signo alguno de estar afectada por nuestra cercanía, en cambio yo tenia el corazón el la boca tratando de escapar, pero no la dejaría salirse con la suya.

-Si lo se, pero la pregunta aquí es; Lo sabes tu?-su aliento me rozo la cara dejándome en una neblina de deseo, pero ella tenia razón.

¿Estaba preparado para lo que podría pasar si la besaba?, ¿podría, con todas las preguntas en mi cabeza sobre todos sus secretos? ¿y que pasaría con Bella, seria como si la besara a ella también?.

mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad mayor que mi auto y la repuesta llego a mi conciencia.

Aun no era el momento, no hasta estar seguro a quien estaba besando.

-Creo que la respuesta que busco esta mas que clara –se soltó de mi agarre y se bajo por su lado y espero que yo bajara del mío, tomamos las posiciones originales y las clases continuaron mientras ella actuaba normal.

¿Y como no, si el que tenia el cerebro apunto del aneurisma era yo?.

Estuvimos hasta altas horas de la noche practicando hasta que según ella conducía algo mas respetable, nos acercamos a la orilla del camino, donde el auto de Alice y Jasper estaban ,pero no vi luces de Rosalie y Emmett, cuando pregunte por ellos a los demás solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Hace un par de horas que no los vemos-Alice tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y a Jasper le brillaban los ojos, Isabella le entorno los ojos a su hermana que solo soltó una risitas de niña traviesa.

-Bien, veo que la noche fue de provecho, pero si mañana queremos estar conciente en el instituto debemos irnos.

Por la mirada de Alice y Jasper que se dieron no pregunte nada mas ,al parecer de verdad había sido de provecho la noche, nos despedimos en la intersección de encuentro y cada uno se fue a sus casa ,no antes de que Alice nos diera indicaciones para las cosas del viaje.

Me desperté con los ojos adoloridos y sin ningún animo de levantarme, Emmett regreso unas dos horas de después de que nos acostáramos, pero para entonces yo estaba casi inconciente y creo que Jazz también ya que nadie le dijo nada y cuando lo hicimos en el desayuno solo se rió.

Llegamos con un poco de retraso a la primera hora de clases por las despedidas de nuestros padres que se aseguraron de que no haríamos nada malo en su ausencia, solo nos limitamos a asentir para no tener que mentir.

El día paso como un borrón, casi no hablamos con Isabella, en clases muy distinto a como era con Bella pero por razones lógicas no pude extrañarla demasiado al tenerla de todas formas a mi lado.

Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento, nosotros habiamos venido cada uno en su auto, dejando así a todos con la boca abierta por el asombro, ahora entendía a Bella con lo de llamar la atención, en verdad era incomodo.

Ellas en cambio solo traian el auto de Alice como todos los dias, y teníamos que ir a recogerlos a sus casas.

Nos estacionamos delante de una mansión, por que no se podía llamar de otro modo, de color un rosa claro con pilares de color blancas y de tres pisos y un gigantesca entrada, solo pudimos registra la fachada ya que Alice continuo unos metros y se estaciono delante de lo que supuse seria el garage, pero me desconcertó ver como Alice abría una puerta y desaparecía de la vista, pero no de forma convencional, mas bien en un en un subterráneo, luego de unos minutos salio de nuevo pero ahora no en su auto conocido, si o que en un maravilloso _AUDI R8 CONCEPT_ completamente negro, y como si fuera poco detrás venia Rosalie en un _BMW M10_ color gris opaco, con los vidrios tintados de negro, creo que mi corazón se detuvo unos latidos, trague el nudo de mi garganta, y volví mi vista al siguiente auto, me quede esperando el _Ferrari_ de Isabellla pero los ojos casi se me salen de la sorpresa.

Ella si salio en un Ferrari, pero no el que habíamos visto, si no otro.

Un_ FERRARI F 70_ con un alerón de color blanco y las llantas del mismo color, también los respiraderos de los lados eran blancas, Isabella se bajo a apretar un botón de puerta del garage y pude ver los asientos de un color rojo y negro, cuando volvió me quedo mirando y una sonrisa de cierra-la-boca-o te entraran-moscas apareció en su rostro.

Se subió y escuche la música de adentro, me subí a mi auto no sin antes mirar a mis hermanos como trataban de cerrar la boca también.

Así comenzó el viaje.

-Llegamos cerca de las 20:00 horas al hotel de Seattle, Alice había reservado dos suite con tres habitaciones cada una, estaban en el piso 20 y eran hermosa ,espaciosas, y por mucho que luchamos por pagar la nuestra descubrimos que Alice no sabe recibir un no por respuesta y nos convenció diciendo que ella ya había pagado todo por adelantado y que no recibiría dinero de nuestras manos, luego de resignarnos, cada uno entro en su habitación a descansar un poco, teníamos que encontrarnos en la recepción a las 22:00 para irnos al encuentro del tal Felix ,esto me recordó las caras de desprecio de Rosalie, Alice e Isabella, no entendía por que de su odio tan grande pero solo lo archive en los muchos misterios de Isabella y sus hermanas.

Me bañe y me vestí con una camiseta de color negro que tenia un águila con las alas extendidas de color roja en el frente, unos vaqueros de color oscuros casi negros y una chaqueta de vestir color negra y salí a la recepción junto mis hermanos, nos sentamos en los sofás a espera a las chicas, no tuvimos que espera mucho y pudimos ver como salían del ascensor, mis ojos por voluntad propia se dirigieron a Isabella, se veía espectacular, vestía unos vaqueros color negro, un Top que precia un corsé con pequeños vuelos en la parte de la cadera y busto de color rosado fuerte, y unos tacones que hacia ver su piernas increíblemente largas y esbeltas de color rosado del mismo color que los detalles del Top en su mano llevaba una chaqueta de color negra también, se detuvieron a nuestro lado y vi con asombro como Emmett besaba a Rosalie en los labios como saludo, la tomo por los hombros, y nos encararon.

-Queremos darles un anuncio-Emmett miro a Rosalie a los ojos y siguió-somos oficialmente novios-me quede sin habla pero me recupere y los felicite igual que los demas.

Pude ver como Alice y Jasper se miraron con complicidad pero solo duro un segundo.

Al parecer pronto tendríamos otro anuncio, pensé, mire a Isabella y me regreso la mirada enarcando una ceja.

-Que, quieres anunciar algo también?-pregunto.

-No-me acerque lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído- tu si?

-Aléjate de mi Cullen-retrocedió y comenzó a caminar, yo me reí encantado, al parecer a la reina de hielo también se le podía poner nerviosa, camine detrás de ella, y pude ver su magnifica espalda descubierta y pequeñas cintas rosas que cruzaban el TOP negro.

Condujimos por las calles de Seatlle en forma de caravana, llegamos a una calle cortada por un par de autos, un grupo de hombres salio al encuentro de Isabella que era la primera, hablo un minuto y el sujeto miraba un tipo de lista, le hizo un movimiento con la mano a los otros y los autos se movieron para dejar el paso, entramos y a unos metros mas, encontrando calles y calles sin mas que muchos autos como los de nosotros.

Personas bailando cerca de algunos autos que mostraban la potencia de sus amplificadores, era como una gran fiesta, nos adentramos un poco mas por lo que se podría decir la calle principal y nos estacionamos a un lado, vi como Isabella se bajaba y nos esperaba, me baje rápidamente y me coloque a su lado.

Los demás se nos asacaron y cuando estábamos reunidos un hombre del porte de Emmett se acerco muy sonriente hacia nosotros, tenia el pelo oscuro y un color acaramelado de su rostro le daba ese matiz claramente italiano, en cuanto estuvo a la vista de todos Rosalie Gruño y Alice miro para otro lado claramente incomoda, Isabella que se había levantado un momento los anteojos se los volvió a poner y su boca formo una fina línea, me acerque mas y tome su mano, fue un acto totalmente reflejo algo me decía que tenia que protegerla de ese hombre que se acercava.

Isabella giro su cabeza rápidamente para mirarme y miro nuestras manos unidas, creí que la quitaría, pero me sorprendí ver que entrelazaba nuestros dedos y se colocaba con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, yo sin perder la oportunidad y haciendo caso omiso a la contracción de mi estomago y las cosquillas de mi cuerpo tome su cintura con mi mano libre y la apegue mas a mi, mire a mi lado y vi que Emmett y Jasper estaban tomando la misma posición de protección con Rosalie y Alice.

Esperamos que el hombretón diera los pocos pasos que nos separaba de nosotros en silencio.

-_Sono felice che essi potrebbero venire incontro al mio Piccolo_- (Estoy feliz de que pudieran venir a mi pequeña reunión)

Isabella se tenso y yo tome mas firme su mano y mi agarre en su cintura.

-Solo vinimos a divertirnos un poco, no a verte a ti-la voz de Isabella salio ronca y con odio.

-Si, a si que mantente alejada de nosotras, no tienes que ir a quitarle el dinero a alguien inocente Felix?-si la voz de Isabella fue de odio la de Rosalie pedía a gritos matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Hola a ti también Rosalie, como estas?-su acento italiano se notaba cuando hablaba pero era realmente desesperante su falsa alegría y amistoso tono, miro a las chicas y luego se fijo en nosotros ,se detuvo un momento en nuestra postura protectora y cariñosa, que teníamos nosotros con ellas y su sonrisa creció.

-Creo que no hemos sido presentados, mi nombre es Felix da Volterra-extendió su mano hacia nosotros y yo fui el primero en tomarla ya que estaba mas cerca, pero solo me incline un poco hacia adelante sin separarme un centímetro de Isabella.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen-me la estrecho y se movió en dirección de Emmett y luego de Jasper ambos se presentaron pero sin sotar el agarre de Rosalie y Alice, que como cosa extraña no se movía, ni hablaba nada, solo se limitaba a ignorar la situación.

-Es un gusto para mi poder conocer a personas nuevas, y por lo que veo no son personas cualquiera ya que gozan de la gracia de estas preciosas damas y créanme eso no ocurre nunca, solo he visto salir cariño por parte de ellas a sus familiares, no es así primas-cuando dijo primas baje mi cabeza para mirar la expresión de Isabella y podía jurar escuchar sus dientes crujir cuando Felix menciono su parentesco.

-Primas?-pregunte en voz baja para que solo Isabella me escuchara pero Felix también lo hizo.

-Bueno solo de Isabella, pero como estas hermosas señoritas crecieron juntas siempre las sentí como tal, es que acaso no estaban informados?-vi como Alice antes de que terminar de hablar se giraba y lo miro con tanto odio como su menudo cuerpo podía aguantar.

-No te atrevas a decir que somos familia, ya vemos lo que haces tu y tu padres con la familia así que muérdete la lengua y envenénate tu mismo antes de volver a decirnos primas-jamás podría imaginar ver a la alegre y simpática Alice hablar de ese modo, Jasper la abrazo mas fuerte y la hizo retroceder ya que con cada palabra ella se acerco mas a Felix.

-Ten cuidado con tu lengua Felix convierta visita esta en la paliza que debimos darte hace años-Isabella hablo en un tono tan bajo y lento que fue escalofriante.

-No, por supuesto que no, yo solo venia a darles la bienvenida, espero la disfruten-comenzó a retroceder para irse pero se detuvo y nos volvió a mirar-quien es el dueño de ese maravilloso auto?-vi como apuntaba mi auto y respondí seguro.

-Es mío, y si, es un maravilloso auto-sus ojos brillaron y sentí la mano de Isabella aferrarse mas fuerte.

-Me encantaría verlo en acción, que te parece si organizo una carrera ahora mismo?- me quede pensando un segundo considerándolo, realmente quería correr pero la rigidez de Isabella era como una señal que me decía que no, pero habiamos venido a eso, a correr.

-Supongo que es una buena idea, ese es el motivo del que estemos aquí- vi Rosalie y Alice mirando a Isabela esperando que me detuviera pero ella solo suspiro.

-Perfecto, prepárate, en unos minutos vuelvo-avanzo entre la multitud de gente y autos y se perdió de vista.

-Con quien crees que lo haga competir- pregunto Rosalie a Isabella esta se separo de mi agarre lentamente y la encaro.

-Si el esta aquí lo mas seguro es que Alec también y el es su mejor carta, será mejor que lo prepare-Isabella me tomo de la mano y camino en dirección de mi auto se subió y yo hice lo mismo.

-Recuerdas las clases de anoche-pregunto, yo solo asentí-bien, se que eres un buen corredor, lo se por que competí contra ti, pero debes saber que Alec es tan bueno como yo, pero es demasiado entupido como para poder ganarte-me miro directo a la cara y se subió los anteojos, su mirada estaba oscura con preocupación y me sentí bien con que tal vez había un posibilidad de que esa preocupación fuera por mi-no debes temer absolutamente nada, solo debes conducir, recuerda que es tan fácil como respirar.

-Puedo preguntar que fue lo que les hizo ese hombre para que lo odien tanto-mi curiosidad gano terreno en mi mente y no pude evitar preguntar, Isabella me miro a los ojos y yo tome su mano para darle confianza, podía ver el debate interno que tenia, bajo sus lentes y se soltó de mi mano, puso la otra dispuesta abrir su puerta pero se detuvo y miro hacia afuera.

-Te lo diré si ganas-abrió la puerta y se bajo, en ese momento Jasper se acercaba corriendo en mi dirección se subió al lugar que Isabella ocupaba y hablo:

-Ya recuerdo donde he escuchado el apellido de Isabella-su cara estaba emocionado como si hubiera resuelto un acertijo realmente difícil-desde que me dijiste su apellido, he tratado de recordarlo pero solo hora pude hacerlo-lo mire esperando que continuar me estaba impacientando.

-Habla de una vez-pedi impaciente.

-Swan, o mejor dicho la mega corporación mundial Swan, una de las cuatro mejores y mas grandes distribuidora de autos en el mundo-mi boca se abrió casi del todo, bien al menos eso explica los _Ferrari_, pestañee y moví mi cabeza para concentrarme.

-Bien, eso si no me lo esperaba, pero es cosa de ver los autos que tiene Isabella, era obvio que es rica, por que de tu euforia?-por la mirada de Jasper eso no era todo lo que tenia que decirme.

-Como dije es una de las cuatro mas grandes, las otras dos son las empresas Brandon y Hale-casi me ahogo cuando me lo dijo y tarde en volver a respirar.

-Pero esos son los apellidos de Alice y Rosalie-Jasper asintió vigorosamente.

-Ellas tres son las herederas de las empresas automotrices mas grandes del mundo- La cara de Jasper decayó un poco y tomo una actitud pensativa mientras yo miraba las tres chicas que fácil podrían mantener un país pequeño con su dinero.

-Pero lo extraño es que hace algunos años, que ninguna de las familias sale a la luz publica es como si de un día para otro se las hubiera tragado la tierra, no se sabe nada de ellas solo que las empresas siguieron funcionando como siempre pero ya no se supo donde estaban, es por eso que me tarde en reconocerlas-Ahora tenia mas incentivo en ganar la carrea.

Jasper se bajo cuado Felix me llamo para que me pusiera en posición al lado de un _TOYOTA SUPRA_ color plateado, mire al conductor para encontrarme a un joven de mas o menos mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años mayor, con cabello rubio y cara de fastidio, me miro con desprecio y volvió la vista al frente, me asegure el cinturón y me prepare, recordé lo que Isabella me dijo, era verdad que le tenia miedo a tomar toda esa velocidad, miedo a no poder controlarlo.

Un movimiento llamo mi atención, Isabella estaba conversando con Felix y por lo visto no era nada agradable, ya que ella alzaba los brazos con exasperación y lo comenzó a picar con su dedo índice, Felix solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo algo mas que hizo a Isabella tomarlo de la camisa y bajarlo a su altura, le dijo algo entre dientes y lo soltó, camino en mi dirección y se asomo por la ventana de mi lado.

-Nunca te han dicho que no tomes apuestas sin saber que podrías perder¡-ella realmente estaba enojada y no espero respuesta de mi parte-al parecer acabas de aceptar apostar tu auto-abrí mis ojos como plato, nunca me imagine que fuera mi auto, dinero, siempre era por dinero.

-Pero por que el no me lo dijo? el sabia que yo pensaría que la apuesta seria por dinero-Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Te dije que el era un maldito ladrón-se puso realmente seria y siguió-tu solo preocúpate de ganar, créeme puedes hacerlo, confío en tus habilidades-se puso derecha y se alejo un poco del auto-y recuerda que si ganas podrás tener lo que tanto has buscado de mi-se fue junto a los demás y yo me concentre en lo que vendría, ella confiaba en mi.

Felix se acerco y dio la primera señal, hicimos rugir los motores, la carrera solo seria de 10 segundos, derecho y sin nada mas, la siguiente señal fue dada y yo presione el acelerador como había practicado con Isabella, si lo hacia bien podría ganar sin problemas, su auto era sin duda rápido pero el mi solo necesitaba dos segundos par ganarle.

El estruendo de la partida resonó y yo solté el pedal del embriague y apreté mas el acelerador, en menos de un pestañeo estaba en los 300 k/h y solo faltaban unos metros par ganar, vi a Alec casi a mi lado y di marcha a la palanca de velocidad y acelere mas, ya no tenia miedo, si Isabella confiaba en mi, sabia que podía hacerlo, solo me basto medio segundo par acelerar a los conocidos 407 k/h que daba mi auto, y cruce la línea de la meta ganando por una nariz, avance unos metros mas para poder desacelerar y regrese el camino hecho.

Salí de mi auto y corrí a buscar al único premio que me interesaba en este momento.

Tome a Isabella en mis brazos y la levente dando vueltas, comenzó a reír y se aferro a mis brazos para no caerse

-GANE, GANE –Grite a los cuatro vientos mientras le daba vueltas, la baje y mis amigos se cercaron a felicitarme, pero mis ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro.

hoy por fin descubriría la verdad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien ya queda poco par saber que es lo que le paso Isabella y a su familia.<strong>_

_**Que les pareció el secreto de las chicas?.**_

_**Quiero decir que entiendo que sientan que la historia va demasiado lenta pero si decía todo de una vez 1 se acaba la historia y 2 se hubieran vuelto locas tratando de entender el problema de Isabella, tengo que ir lento para que se adapten al la idea, en fin espero les guste el capi de hoy.**_

_**Espero sus reviews para saber que piensan, solo les toma un respiro de su tiempo.**_

_**Atte vale**_


	12. secretos a la luz

**_Gracias por sus reviews lo agrdesco mucho espero les guste este capitulo._**

* * *

><p><em>-GANE, GANE –Grite a los cuatro vientos mientras le daba vueltas, la baje y mis amigos se cercaron a felicitarme, pero mis ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro.<em>

_hoy por fin descubriría la verdad._

* * *

><p><strong>SEATLLE<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Felix se nos acerco con una cara poco amable, yo tenia la sonrisa mas grande que nunca, no podía creer que gane la carrera, y que por fin podría conseguir las respuestas que tanto anhelaba, se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de nosotros.

-Creo que esta claro que subestime a tu amigo Isabella, pero que te parece la revancha?-Felix no estaba nada contento, se podía notar por la mueca que estaba tratando de hacer pasar por sonrisa y la mandíbula tensa.

-Creo que Edward ya ha demostrado que puede ganarle a Alec, una revancha no cambiara nada-Isabella mostraba una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-además queremos disfrutar lo que queda de la noche, no podemos estar siempre intentando que gane el que tu apostaste.

-No, claro que no, yo solo le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser un caballero dándole la oportunidad a Alec de redimirse –estaba claro que solo quería tentarmeme, poniendo mi orgullo en la tela de juicio, pero yo era lo suficiente inteligente para no caer en el juego.

-Creo que no, lo siento, pero Isabella tiene razón queremos disfrutar de la noche y repetir una carrera no esta en esos planes-hable con seriedad dándole a entender que no podía hacerme cambiar de opinión, se puso aun mas rígido y frunció la boca-a no ser que tu amigo Alec no quiera cumplir su parte del trato negándose a darme su auto-mostré una sonrisa inocente mientras preguntaba.

-Por supuesto que no, nosotros somos hombres de palabras.

-Perfecto en ese caso, esperamos que el auto este en nuestro hotel antes de irnos de vuelta a Port Ángeles-me sorprendió que Isabella no le dijera la verdad de donde residía pero no lo mostré-y si eso es todo, quiero participar en la carrera que se efectuara en unos minutos, adiós Felix-Isabella tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar rápidamente.

-Veo que Isabella encontró a otro para que la venerara, pensé que Akito se quedaba en Tokio-La voz de Felix no podía tener un tono mas mordaz y detestablemente risueño, me sorprendió que mencionara Tokio. Que acaso este hombre no tenia otra cosa que hacer que perseguir a las chicas?, Isabella se detuvo en seco, y se giro lista para saltar a su cuello por su expresión, la tome por la cintura con fuerza y hable con voz calmada.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si ese fuera el caso no tengo ningún problema con ser lo que Isabella necesite, ahora con permiso-hice un gesto con la cabeza y comencé a caminar con Isabella aun en mis brazos, podría pasarme un auto por encima pero no la soltaría, a menos que ella me lo pidiera.

Pero no lo hizo, solo se limito a caminar a mi lado,lo que le había dicho a Felix era real, seria lo que Isabella necesitaba y si lo que necesitaba era alguien que amara a sus dos personalidades sin hacer preguntas eso seria.

Esta pensamiento me dio la convicción, de que si Isabella o Bella no querían decirme que es lo que pasaba yo no las abligaría, solo me limitaría a darle mi incondicional amor… a ambas.

-Debo ir a prepárame para la carrera-Isabella se soltó de mi agarre sin expresión en lo que veía de su rostro ya que continuaba con sus anteojos, la seguí unos pasos y la volví a tomar de su mano a lo me miro impasible.

-Quiero que sepas algo-tome un pequeño mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su coleta y seguí mientras se lo colocaba en su lugar-no importa lo que acordamos antes de la carrera, si tu no quieres decirme cosas respecto a tu vida yo lo respetare-su rostro demostró una gran sorpresa-yo solo quiero saber que es lo que te atormenta para poder ayudarte, realmente me importas-no le diría aun mis verdaderos sentimientos pero podía darle una pequeña muestra.

-Te lo agradezco, realmente agradezco que no me fuerces pero creo que mi vida esta tan cubierta de secretos que ya es hora de compartirlo con alguien, y…- por extraño que parezca y creo que mi vista me fallo un momento, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero con la oscuridad y los lentes oscuros que llevaba no pude estar seguro- hoy me di cuenta de que tu también me importas... un poco-la abrase y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

Yo le importaba ,un poco, pero le importaba, estaba mas que feliz, sentí las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho llenándome de su calor y la contracción de mi estomago no tardo en aparecer y mi respiración se acelero un poco.

-Cuando tu quieras yo estaré listo para escucharte-luego de susurrarle eso al oído me separe, ella me dio un pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, creo que será mejor que lo hablemos mañana-se alejo y vi como se perdía entre la multitud.

La noche paso mas alegre de lo que creí con el comienzo tal desagradable que tuvimos, vimos las carreras de Isabella y que por supuesto gano todas.

Rosalie también participo y gano, Emmett solo la animo desde el publico junto con nosotros, Alice dijo que no había nada que le interesaba por el momento y no corrió en ninguna carrera, pero sus gritos de aliento se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Jasper participo pero no había ninguna apuesta en la mesa solo por diversión, a si que en resumen yo quede con un auto nuevo, Alice afónica, Jasper feliz, Emmett mas enamorado de su novia y Rosalie e Isabella con los bolsillos repletos de dinero … mas aun.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana, y estábamos un poco cansados, tomamos nuestros autos y sin ver de nuevo a Felix, que por mi parte se había ganado mi odio solo por hacer desdichada a mis amigas nuevas y al amor de mi vida.

Llegamos al hotel totalmente cansados y nos metimos a nuestras habitaciones, acordando juntarnos para desayunar juntos y recorrer la ciudad.

Desayunamos entre conversaciones animosas y la mañana se paso volando, nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos hasta la recepción del hotel, de pronto el celular de Isabella comenzó a sonar y se lo llevo a al oído sin mirar de quien se trataba, pero por su rostro creo que no fue una muy buena idea hacerlo, su seño se frunció y se podían ver las chispas de odio de sus ojos.

-Que es lo quieres-su voz era baja y le salía forzada-si, no me digas que malditamente buena suerte-sarcasmo, puro y sencillo sarcasmo era lo que salía de su boca, me acerque mas a ella ya que creo que incluso vibraba de rabia-Te vamos a esperar en el lobby del hotel y es solo por que no soportaría que me llamaras mas, y menos por esta asunto-corto la llamada y se quedo mirando el aparato mientras trataba de regular su respiración, de sus pantalones saco unos anteojos oscuros y se los coloco.

-Que sucede Isabella, quien era?-Roslie la miraba con intensidad.

-Felix, viene para acá a dejar el auto que gano Edward anoche-se quedo callada, como si no supiera como continuar.

-Que es lo que esta pasando-la cara de Alice estaba sombría como si adivinara lo que pasaba pero no quisiera confirmarlo.

-No viene solo, al parecer, tuvo la _suerte_-hizo énfasis en la palabra revelando la poca credibilidad a este hecho-de coincidir en el viaje con…-respiro profundo como si el solo nombre le produjera nauseas-Aro, esta aquí con el y lo acompaña-Rosalie y Alice se quedaron terriblemente calladas y sus miradas tenían un odio mas allá de lo razon y solo competía con la tristeza.

Emmett abrazo a Rosalie por lo hombros, pero ella no pareció registrar este hecho, Jasper puso una mano en la espalda de Alice y con la otra le tomo la mano, yo me puse de frente a Isabella y la tome por la cintura con una mano y con la otra alce su cabeza para que me mirara de frente.

-No se quien es Aro, ni lo que les hizo para que tengan esa reacción, pero nosotros… yo estoy aquí. No las dejaremos solas-al tener los anteojos no pude ver su reaccion, solo asintió y yo me coloque a su costado, la abrace con un brazo por los hombros.

El silencio prosiguió y parecíamos estatuas, pasaron unos minutos y pude ver a Felix entrar en el vestíbulo, detrás de el venia un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta años mas o menos y con rasgos muy parecidos a Felix, estaba seguro que era su padre, al vernos sonrieron y mis sospechas se confirmaron, la sonrisa falsa era la misma.

-Querida Isabella, es un gusto volver a verte nuevamente-el hombre que suponía yo era Aro extendió los brazos mientras se acercaba, esperando un abrazo de Isabella que nunca llego, en cambio dio un paso hacia atrás, con los puños apretados, su lenguaje corporal parecía a un animal enjaulado sin salida, tome su cintura con mis brazos y la abrace por detrás, pero dejando sus manos libres, gracias a mi altura Isabella, aun con tacones, me llegaba a la barbilla, por lo que podía ver todo sin molestias.

Aro mostró una muestra de infelicidad aun mas falsa que su sonrisa.

-Isabella, lamento que tu corazón guarde rencores para conmigo y mi familia, lo pasado es pasado-Felix a su lado agrando la sonrisa mas aun, Rosalie y Alice estaban rígidas y creo que ni siquiera respiraban, Isabella en cambio parecía retenerse para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-Yo no se nada del pasado Aro-al decir esto Isabella pareció querer decir otra cosa-para mi es todo muy presente-miro a Felix- limítate a dejar el auto en el estacionamiento y creo que con eso podemos finalizar este desagradable encuentro-dio otro paso hacia atrás que yo acompañe.

Aro levanto las manos tratando de impedir que Isabella se fuera.

-Pero Isabella querida, yo tenía la esperaza de poder conversar de algunos negocios-Rosalie intercedió antes de que Isabella pudiera responder.

-Entre nuestra familia y la tuya no hay negocio alguno, creo que eso quedo claro hace algunos años-la mirada fría de Rosalie podía intimidar al hombre mas valiente.

-Rosalie tiene razón Aro, creo que ya antes habia quedado claro. Sabia que eras un maldito traidor pero no sabia que fueras entupido-Cada palabra de Alice destilaba aberración hacia Aro.

-Oh, es una lastima en verdad que nunca pudiéramos entendernos, después de que sus padres…

Felix no alcanzo a terminar su oración por que Isabella se soltó de mi agarre para darle una bofetada que resonó por todo el hotel.

-No te atrevas a mencionara nuestros padres maldito hijo de perra, ahora salgan de _Mi_ hotel antes de que llame a seguridad y sabes que no me detendré solo con eso, si yo no he movido mis piezas en este juego es solo porque quiero olvidarme de que ustedes existen en este planeta-Aro por primera vez mostró una verdadera emoción en su cara y fue miedo, tomo el brazo de Felix que aun estaba en shock por el golpe y camino a la salida del hotel.

-Isabella-dije despacio acercándome a ella, pero se alejo y nos dio la espalda.

-Saldré un momento, nos vemos después-salio casi corriendo y a los minutos pudimos escuchar unas llantas chirriar en el pavimento al lo lejos, suspire y me di la vuelta para encarar a las mujeres que ahora estaban con el rostro sin color alguno y con la cabeza gacha.

-Creo que este no es un buen lugar para entablar esta conversación, les parece si subimos a la habitación?-todos asintieron a mi sugerencia y en silencio subimos a la habitación de las chicas, nos sentamos en la pequeña sala.

Ellos en el sofá grande y yo solo en otro.

-Sabemos que tienen muchas dudas pero creo que no podemos decirles nada si Isabella no esta con nosotras, esto no nos corresponde decirlo sin ella-Alice penas susurraba lo suficiente para ser escuchada,

-Al menos pueden decirnos quienes son los hombres de allá abajo en realidad?-Jasper hablaba con calma, Alice le dio una mirada a Rosalie.

-A Felix ya lo conocen y el otro se llama Aro y es su padre, ellos como saben son familiares directos de Isabella, Aro es su tío. El y el padre de Isabella son hermanastros, por madres diferentes-Rosalie decía todo calculadoramente para que nada que no quisiera se filtrara en su voz-el padre de Isabella se entero de esto cuando ya era muy mayor, al parecer su padre tuvo una novia en el instituto que luego de su graduación no volvió a ver, y ella nunca lo contacto.

-Cuando el abuelo de Bella se entero Aro ya tenia casi treinta años y el padre de bella estaba en sus veinticinco- Continuo Alice- él llego a la oficina del abuelo de Bella con una carta de parte de su madre, el lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, no era su culpa que el no supiera de su existencia, lo presento a la familia, Charlie, el padre de bella, no tuvo problema en aceptar la nueva situación, el era hijo único, su madre había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño y su padre nunca se volvió a casar, se lo presento a nuestros padres-hizo un ademán para señalarse a ella misma y a Roslie-ellos eran amigos en la universidad y nuestras madres también formaban parte del grupo, de hecho el padre de Isabella ya estaba comprometido con su madre, Renne, y a los nuestros no les faltaba mucho para seguirlos-la voz de Alice se rompió un poco y Rosalie le apretó una mano pero elle tenia la misma expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro, lo que me decía que esta no era una historia feliz, Rosalie carraspero y continuo ella.

-En resumen ellos lo integraron en su circulo de amistad, Aro ya estaba casado y Felix tenia dos años, el abuelo de Isabella le dio trabajo en su empresa-Rosalie bajo los ojos cuando menciono este hecho y yo sabia que era por que esta era otro secreto que ellas tenían, que por supuesto no sabían que nosotros ya teníamos conocimiento- el no demostró mucho interés en el trabajo que se le ofreció, el es un hombre ambicioso y quería algo mas grande como ser parte de la dirección por ser mayor que el padre de Isabella, que ya por ese tiempo estaba integrándose, claro que el se lo había ganado con sudor ya que desde los dieciséis años que trabajaba en la empresa, el empezó desde abajo mientras estudiaba y cuando salio de universidad ya estaba listo para dirigirla, nuestros padres estudiaron cosas muy parecidas, y sus respectivos padres tenían también empresas como la del abuelo de Isabella, pero ninguna fue nunca competencia ya que se dedicaban a distintas ramas del comercio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Isabella, no se sorprendió de vernos a todos ahí, camino en dirección del sofá vacío a mi lado y se sentó, su cara estaba vacía de expresión pero no se había quietado las gafas, no movimos ni un músculo y solo hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuáramos, Alice se movió incomoda y siguió.

-Aro no estaba contento y luego de un par de años… el… bueno-Alice no sabia como seguir y miro a Isabella, ella comenzó con voz monótona.

-Aro junto a algunos trabajadores y comenzó su propia empresa llevándose a muchos clientes de la empresa de mi abuelo, esto casi la destruye, Charlie no se dejo vencer y consiguió tener la cuenta de un cliente bastante importante con la ayuda de los padres de Alice y Rosalie, sin embargo mi abuelo no lo resistió, la empresa que tanto amaba y que construyo con sus manos casi se había desmoronado y entro en una horrible depresión ,mas aun siendo su otro hijo fue el que lo provoco, antes de que Charlie pudiera revivir la empresa a mi abuelo le dio un ataque al corazón y falleció-su voz no dejaba nada a la vista, era como si atuviera hablando de otras personas y no de su familia-afortunadamente mi abuelo dejo como único heredero a Charlie y Aro no pudo tocar ni un solo centavo del patrimonio familiar, desde ese día el desapareció, su empresa creció pero nunca llego a ser como la de mi abuelo, siempre estuvo a la sombra de los logros de Charlie-hizo un pausa respiro hondo y siguió-eso hasta hace seis años atrás aproximadamente, el volvió con la intención de quitarle la empresa a Charlie.

-Que hizo tu padre Isabella?-hable por primera vez desde que ellas empezaron con la historia, vi como una lagrima recorría la cara de Alice y Rosalie tenia los ojos cerrados con una mano hecha puño y con la otra aun unida con la de Alice, mis hermanos las abrazaron tratando de reconfortarlas.

Isabella, si era posible, tenia menos color en su cara y parecía solo una escultura, una estatua que reflejaba solo sufrimiento.

-El no pudo hacer nada-trague ruidosamente esto no iba por buen camino-el ya estaba muerto junto con mi madre y los padres de Rosalie y Alice.

Fue como si hubiera caído un gran peso sobre nosotros, ahogándonos, aplastándonos, no se escuchaba nada, solo las pesadas respiraciones de Alice y Rosalie que intentaban detener el llanto, Emmett tomo a Rosalie en sus brazos y la coloco en su regazo, Jasper abrazo mas fuerte a Alice y ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho, yo mire a Isabella pero ella no se movía siquiera, no sabia que hacer, quería consolarla por este sufrimiento.

Sacando las cuentas ellas quedaron huérfanas solo a los doce o trece años, pero parecía que solo las hermanas de Isabella sufrieran ,y ella solo fuera una mera espectadora, me quede sentado sin decir nada.

-Como paso?-fue Jasper el que pregunto temeroso.

-Fue en un accidente de avión, ellos con los años unieron sus empresas convirtiéndose así en mega corporaciones-Alice respondió con voz temblorosa, y Rosalie hablo mas calmada.

-Creo que no les hemos dicho quienes somos en realidad-nosotros nos miramos y yo interrumpí la confesión de Rosalie.

-Ya lo sabemos Rouse, Jasper descubrió quienes eran anoche-Ellas se sorprendieron, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus rostros como sacándose un peso de encima.

-Bien eso nos ahorra tiempo, ellos viajaban a Alemania donde nosotras los esperábamos, estábamos de vacaciones pero ellos tuvieron un pequeño problema en una de las sucursales aquí en Estados Unidos y nuestras madres los acompañaban a todos sus viajes ya que ellas también eran parte de la empresa, nos dejaron con "Nanni" en la casa y ellos se fueron por dos días-Rosalie hablaba pero lagrimas gruesas recorrían sus mejillas y caían en su regazo-nos dijeron que nos portáramos bien, que ellas volverían muy pronto-un sollozo salio de su garganta, así que Alice continuo.

-Nosotras estábamos acostumbradas a estos pequeños viajes de emergencia, tener tantas sucursales por el mundo no es algo fácil de llevar así que Rosalie y yo no hicimos gran escándalo sobre esto, Alemania era muy divertida, y la casa tenia todo lo que un niño pudiera querer, así que no insistimos en ir-fruncí el seño. Alice no menciono a Isabella en esta parte.

-Que quieres decir con que tu y Rosalie. Acaso tu no estabas Isabella?-pregunte en voz baja, comencé a temblar, sabia que la respuesta no me gustaría, aunque yo me dirigí a Isabella fue Rosalie la que me respondió.

-No, ella se fue con ellos-mi cabeza se dirigió rápidamente para ver a Isabella, ella seguía sin moverse y sin dar señales de vida, no entendía como es que ella estaba aquí.

-No comprendo-Emmett pudo decir lo que los tres teníamos en la punta de la lengua, Rosalie respiro profundamente y miro a Isabella.

-Charlie quería que Isabella siguiera sus pasos en la empresa, ella siempre los acompañaba en sus actividades como esta, a pesar de que nuestras familias tenían negocios juntos la empresa de Isabella era la mas grande y Charlie Swan quería que solo fuera manejada por Isabella, ella era su orgullo-Isabella se levanto y camino en dirección al ventanal y miro el horizontepor lo que solo se podía ver su perfil.

-Es por eso que el la instruyo tanto en este ambiente y compartió con ella el amor hacia los autos y las carreras, el quería que ella fuera la mejor en todo, nosotras también tuvimos algo parecido pero menos intenso, yo me dedique mas por aprender sobre la mecánica y mi padre estaba conforme con esto, y Alice como ya saben por la ingeniería y el diseño, nos enseñaron a conducir pero tuvimos la opción de elegir que es lo que nos gustaba mas, pero Isabella se podría decir que no, Charlie sabia que si se descuidaba un poco Aro no dudaría en quitarle todo lo que el tenia, así que se dedico en crear a su remplazo en caso de emergencia-tenia un nudo en mi garganta ahora comprendía a Bella cuando me dijo que ella no había tenido opción sobre lo conducir, pero no creí que eso se reflejaba también en otras cosas de su vida.

-Pero no entiendo, si ellos estaban en el mismo avión, como es que Isabella esta aquí?-Jasper se veía incomodo pero sabia que no podía dejar pasar ese punto de la historia, Alice y Rosalie miraron a Isabella que seguía en la misma posición y me miraron a mi, yo me levante y me moví para estas de frente con la espalde de Isabella, coloque mis manos en sus hombros y se los apreté, ella se estremeció, pero no quito mis manos, moví mi pulgar en círculos y ella se reclino en mi pecho, esto me dio la confianza suficiente y la gire y la abrase fuertemente, al ver nuestra nueva posición Alice continuo, me pareció extraño que no fuera Isabella la que relatara todo esto.

-Ella si estaba con ellos en el momento del accidente, pero sobrevivió gracias a que según lo que nos dijo el piloto, que también sobrevivió, ella estaba en la cabina junto con Charlie quien le estaba explicando su funcionamiento.

-El me mostraba como se suponía que debía prepara un aterrizaje, el avión era privado así que el piloto me explicaba sin problemas-esta vez fue Isabella la que hablo, todos la miramos, ella mirabas a los que estaban sentados con la cabeza en su dirección pero no se soltó de mi abrazo, sus palmas estaban en su pecho y su cabeza recostada justo en mi corazón, era extraño esta cercanía a pesar de no ser la primera vez que la abrazaba, se sintiera distinto, mas intimo, mi cuerpo tembló con este pensamiento, mi corazón se acelero y me sorprendió que Isabella no lo notara o que no mencionara nada, yo solo quería tenerla de esta forma para siempre, su calor se sentia bien junto al mío, se sentia conocido.

-Cuando llego la hora de aterrizar, la cola del avión tuvo un problema y comenzó a incendiarse, como consecuencia la parte de los pasajeros exploto-Isabella, se acerco mas a mi y yo la prete mas fuerte y puse mi mejilla en su cabeza, parecía solo una niña asustada-como nosotros estábamos en la parte delantera en la cabina principal, alcanzamos a salir por la puerta de emergencia, pero yo al ser mas liviana no pude controlar el paracaídas, Charlie me lanzo primero y se suponía que el vendría detrás mío, o eso fue lo que me dijo "S_alta tu primero, así yo podré ver donde aterrizas, y seguirte_" fueron sus palabras , pero al único que pude ver que me seguía fue el piloto, luego de eso ya no recuerdo mas-se quedo callada.

Maldición, quería llorar y consolar su dolor, tenia un maldito agujero en mi pecho de solo pensar en lo que ella vivió.

-Nosotras nos enteramos ese día en la madrugada. "Nanni" nos despertó y no quería decirnos nada, pero eventualmente tuvo que contarnos que Isabella estaba internada en el hospital de Alemania, por suerte el accidente ocurrió cerca de la pista de aterrizaje y por ello las autoridades pudieron actuar rápido, pero según la investigaciones Charlie nunca salio del avion, al parecer el trato de salvara a los demás pero al volver por ellos ya no le dio tiempo de salir antes de que el avión se estrellara contra el suelo-Alice lloraba amargamente mientras relataba el final de la historia, Jasper tenia los ojos rojos por las lagrimas retenidas y Emmett le decía palabras al oído y mecía a Rosalie que también estaba llorando, baje mi cabeza para mirar Isabella pero ella no hacia nada solo respiraba en intervalos largos.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente-me dirigí a mis hermanos y ellos asintieron, tomaron a las chicas y se las llevaron a sus habitaciones, yo hice lo mismo con Isabella.

Cuando entre en la habitación la senté en la cama y me coloque con la espalda en la cabecera y la estreche en mis brazos, ella no había abierto la boca para nada y solo se dejaba guiar, luego de un momento le quite los anteojos y los deje en el mueble al lado de su cama, la mire a los ojos pero en ellos no encontré nada, estaban vacíos, muertos, me asuste terriblemente, parecía que no tenia alma, encerré sus rostro con mis manos y la mire fijamente.

-Se que puede ser una pregunta entupida pero ¿estas bien?,¿ necesitas algo?-nada, ninguna reacción, allí no había vida.

-Cielo por favor no me asustes así, háblame, lo que sea pero di algo-estaba desesperado, su mirada estaba perdida, no miraba nada en concreto, moví sus hombros gentilmente, para despertarla de su ensoñación, sus ojos me miraron pero seguía sin vida.

cerro los ojos.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, me aserque lentamente a su rostro, intentando controlar las emociones que se dispartaron de mi cuerpo, miles de chispas eléctricas se esparcieron por mi piel, mis manos temblaban, pero no solté su rostro, mi nariz rozo la de ella y mi respiración se acelero un poco mas,estaba seguro de que estaba híper ventilando.

Mierda, parecía un niño pequeño que da su primer beso, y yo estaba lejos de ser así de inocente, y lo confirme cuando toque sus labios, los separe un poco y los deslice con un poco de lentitud mas que necesaria, tome el inferior y lo estire un poco, ella me respondió con la misma acción pero con el superior mío, mi mente reconoció la acción agradeciendo que ella no me rechazara por robarle un beso, pero verla así tan perdida, tan desorientada, me destruyo toda pensamiento racional que no fuera hacer algo para tratar de menguar un poco su desolación.

Suspiro, su aliento entro en mi boca dejándome en una neblina confusa de sensaciones, me apreté mas todavía y moviéndome con mas confianza mi mano derecha acaricio su suave pómulo y la otra se cerro en su nuca acercándola aun mas, ladee un poco su cabeza para mejor acceso a su boca que ahora recorría con mas ganas tomando y soltando sus labios, ella respondia con la misma efucividad y pasion sin miedo ni titubeo, sus manos subieron por mi pecho lentamente dejando un rastro de lenguas de fuego que ardían y se extendían por todos lados, sus manos se cerraron en mi cabeza enterrando sus dedos en mi pelo y masajeándolos suavemente.

Mi cabeza cada vez mas abrumada solo reconocía sus pequeñas caricias y sus labios moviéndose en unísono con los míos tomando, soltando, separando, y recorriendo, nada mas existía, nada mas, abrí su boca y mi lengua busco la suya que se encontró en el camino, y los fuegos artificiales explotaron en mi estomago, fuego apareció y quemaba toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pies, masajee con cuidado su lengua recibiendo yo la misma acción de su parte, la danza se apresuro un poco, dejándome sin aliento.

Con una ultima probada de su boca comencé a separarme acortando el ritmo hasta que solo dejaba pequeños roses en sus labios y me separe definitivamente, respiraba con dificultad y sentía mis piernas un poco inestables con cosquilleo y mi estomago estaba apretado, y de mi corazón no tenia palabras para describir el bailoteo que estaba creando en mi pecho, abrí los ojos que estaban muy cerca de su rostro casi con nuestras frentes unidas, ella abrió los suyos y me quede embelesado con ellos, eran calidos, chocolate con caramelo en tono medio, quede desconcertado, ya no estaban oscuros como los de Isabella pero tampoco claros como los de Bella, eran una combinación perfecta, suspire y toque sus nariz con la mía en una caricia infantil pero que a mi me dejaba con ganas de saltar y reír y con ganas revividas de comerme sus labios.

-Gracias, gracias por estar aquí y por esto-se acurruco en mi pecho enterrando su rostro, yo la abrace por la cintura y hundí la cabeza en su cuello, se podía caer el cielo y yo lo recibiría con la sonrisa de bruto que tenia en la cara mientras respiraba su aroma dulce y femenino del hueco de de hombro.

-Creo que las gracias te las debo dar yo a ti, este ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida y me declaro oficialmente adicto- pude ver que su piel se erizaba con mi susurro y la implicación de mis palabras que estaban claras, este podía ser el primero pero nunca el ultimo, solto una risita suavemente en mi pecho y su aliento me golpeo mas fuertemente al sentirlo tan cerca y caliente, me estremecí suavecito y la cerque un poco mas, tal vez ella no sentía todo el amor que yo sentía pero al menos su cuerpo respondía al mio de la misma forma que yo por ella, eso era un comienzo.

Sentí su respiración ralentizarse y su cuerpo se aflojo, se estaba quedando dormida y no estaba en mis planes dejarla ahora así que me saque los zapatos y los de ella y por mucho que el demonio que estaba creciendo en mi cabeza me dijera muy sutilmente que ella estaría mas cómoda sin sus vaqueros, solo me limite a mover mi cabeza y cubrirnos con un suave manta que estaba en los pies de la cama.

Me acomode y mis ojos comenzaron a caer, dejando en mi mente solo pequeños rastros de pensamientos, pero solo uno de ellos me llamo la atención antes de caer inconciente.

Ahora sabia la historia de Alice, Rosalie e Isabella pero aun quedaba la parte de la doble identidad de la mujer que estaba en mis brazos.

Yo la amaba, de eso estaba conciente.

¿pero cuanto tendría que esperar para saber que le pasaba y por que?

Yo solo quería estar a su lado… al lado de ambas, pero tenia la noción de que no seria algo tan fácil de llevar, porque ahora que la había besado no podía pensar en nada mas.

¿Pero a quien estaba besando, a Bella o a Isabella?.

Con esto me deje llevar a la oscuridad solo aferrándome al calido cuerpo a mi lado, con una sonrisa en mi rostro me consolé pensando que ahora no había nada que me detuviera a protegerla, cuidarla y conocerla hasta el ultimo espacio de su alma y su mente, ahora nada me detendría a estar a su lado, ni siquiera ella misma.

* * *

><p><em>COMO RESPUESTASA LOS REVIEWS:<em>

_ALEJANDRA ACUA: LO SIENTO PERO NO TE ENCONTRE, PERO SI QUIERES PUEDES MANDARME UN CORREO EN MI E-MAIL QUE LO DEJE EN MI PERFIL, ME ENCANRARIA HACERTE CUALQUIER FAvOR QUE NECECITES, SI ESTA EN MIS MANOS._

_ROMATOSA: YO ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DIAS ESXEPTO LOS FINES DE SEMANA, ANTERIORMENTE HABIA DICHO QUE LOS DOMINGOS Y LUNES PERO AVECES SE ME COMPLICA TAMBIEN LOS SABADOS, PERO MAS QUE ESO NO PUEDE SER, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LA HISTORIA._

_Y PARA LAS DEMAS QUE ME SIGUEN Y SIEMPRE ME ESTAN DEJANO UN COMENTARIO COMO BLUEMERMAID180592 Y WHITHMUSICSONG, QUE HAN ESTADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO MUCHAS GARCIAS Y PARA LAS DEMAMS ESPERO VERLAS TAMBIEN HASTA EL FINAL._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, ya tuvimos el primer beso que les pareció? <strong>_

_**y los secretos familiares les sorprendió?, **_

_**aun queda por descubrir mucho mas este es solo el comienzo.**_

_**Mándenme sus comentarios para saber que piensan.**_

_**SOLO LES TOMARA UN PEQUÑO SEGUNDO, UN ABARAZO**_

_** ATTE. VALE**_


	13. despertando

**_La canción de este capitulo es SO FINE DE SEAN PAUL._**

**_Entiendo que a algunas no les guste pero les dejo el link en mi perfil subtitulado en español para que vean la parte en la Edward le explica Bella, porfi pónganla cuando lo indique, la canción dice lo que Edward siente y además es movida para que no sea tan dramático._**

**_Un beso y disfruten_**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA. POV<strong>

Desperté adolorida sin saber dónde me encontraba, mire las ventanas que estaban a un lado y la luz que entraba por ellas, recorrí con la vista la extraña habitación y mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, respire varias veces para calmarme, hace años que no estaba tan desorientada, cerré mis ojos nuevamente y forcé la memoria. Isabella no podía hacerme esto otra vez, la última vez que se le ocurrió que beber hasta la muerte, y dormirse en lugares desconocidos, y _con_ desconocidos, había sido hace casi dos años, un poco menos, moví mi cabeza con disgusto. ¿A quien le importaba cuánto tiempo? lo que importaba es que se suponía que eso ya no pasaría.

Por mas que trataba de recordar no podía, el ultimo recuerdo registrado en mi mente era en las carreras en las que Isabella estaba compitiendo, la promesa que le hizo a Edward de contarle nuestro secreto. Me estremecí. Yo también quería contarle lo que me pasaba, pero no creí que lo hiciéramos tan pronto.

Deje eso de lado y volví a respirar profundo, abrí mis ojos, comencé a hacer los ejercicios mentales que el doctor nos había enseñado.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a caer poco a poco, siempre debía empezar lo mas atrás posible ,comencé por el fin de semana y supe donde estaba, estaba en el hotel de Seatlle, en la habitación de la suite, mi cama, las carreras, pero hasta ahí llegaba, luego nada, la muy conocida, pero supuestamente ya no utilizada, muralla de protección estaba ahí.

Con los años de terapias se suponía que el problema de los recuerdos estaba mas controlado, y la muralla que creábamos entre nosotras ya no sucedía, antes perdíamos la noción de semanas sin saber que hacia la otra, era como caer en un coma, un desmayo prolongado, los primeros meses desde que esto comenzó los "desmayos" ocurrían con frecuencia, pero luego se fueron reduciendo hasta que empezamos a tener pequeños "sueños" de lo que creíamos que pasaba.

Moví la cabeza para concentrarme, de eso ya hace mucho, ahora se suponía que ya no pasaba, pero la muralla seguía aquí y me estaba dando una horrible jaqueca. Forzar a mi mente a mostrarme lo que Isabella quería esconderme era cansador, sabia que en algún momento mi memoria se abriría y me mostraría lo que sucedió en esta laguna, pero la sensación de que te perdiste, sabe dios cuanto tiempo, era desesperante, sabia ya que estaba aun en el hotel, así que como mucho me había perdido un día completo, y que posiblemente hoy era domingo, y por la luz de la ventana serian como mucho las 10:00 de la mañana.

Me estire a lo largo de la cama y suspire, no sacaba nada con persuadir a mi mente que me mostrara lo que Iabellla no quería.

En el momento que me acurruque de nuevo en las sabanas, para forzarme a levantarme, un brazo se cerró en mi cintura, me paralice y deje de respirar, mi cuerpo empezó a tiritar y mire hacia abajo para asegurarme de que lo que sentí estaba correcto, aun no tenia valor para mirar a mi lado, trague en grueso y mire mi cintura lentamente.

Ahogue un gemido, si estaba correcto, ahí estaba un brazo grande y musculoso, sin duda de un hombre, subí la mirada por el brazo encontrándome con mas músculos y una espalda ancha, estaba boca abajo con la cabeza metida debajo de la almohada por lo que no podía ver su cabeza, respire mas rápido sin darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo lo había estado reteniendo, el aire no entraba con suficiente rapidez a mi cuerpo y me estaba mareando, pestañee varias veces para poder descartar que estuviera en un sueño, pero por mas que lo hacia, el cuerpo del hombre, que tenia el brazo firmemente abrasando mi cuerpo y tan cerca de mi, no desaparecía.

-Ahhhhhh-Grite con todas mis fuerzas,mi cerebro ya no aguanto todo esto y colapso dándole paso a que el cuerpo y los instintos tomaran el control-!Alice, Rosalie, ayúdenme!-con mi grito el hombre salto unos centímetros de la cama y se cayó al suelo mientras yo seguía gritando histéricamente, escuche unas maldiciones y la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Rosalie, con el pelo hecho un desastre y con una lámpara en las manos, y a una Alice con el maquillaje corrido y con un pijama muy revelador y con un cuchillo tan grande que parecía un machete, salte de la cama tan rápido que no supe como no me caí y me lance hacía ellas para protegerme del intruso.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-Rosalie tenia la voz aguda del susto.

-¿Bella estas bien, que te paso?-Alice me abrazo.

-Alguien estaba en mi cama –apunte la dirección donde suponía estaba todavía tendido el hombre que se había caído de la cama. Solo habían pasado algunos segundos desde mis gritos, así que aun no se levantaba, pero en cuanto termine mi frase se puso en pie con una mano en la cabeza y mostrando una gran mueca de dolor y confusión en su rostro.

Mi boca cayó casi hasta el suelo cuando, el 1.88 de estatura de Edward, salio de debajo de la cama, abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio el cuchillo de Alice y me miro a mi, miro mis ojos y por su cara paso una pequeña sombra de tristeza, y luego a Rosalie, su lámpara, y luego de nuevo al cuchillo de Alice, su confusión paso al entendimiento y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que choco con el mueble al lado de la cama.

-No me hagan nada, juro que no paso nada, solo nos quedamos dormidos y…-Edward estaba hablando muy rápido, tenia las manos en alto como un criminal delante de los policías, con armas cargadas con intención de matar, mire a Rosalie y a Alice que tenían los labios fruncidos tratando de no reír, pero una carcajada que podía levantar a los muertos sonó a mis espaldas.

-!Ya sabia yo que Eddy era un pervertido!-Emmet miraba la escena detrás de nosotras riendo sin respirar, moví un poco la cabeza y vi a Jasper reír con Emmett apoyado en su brazo para no caer, con todo el alboroto no me percate de que ellos también estaban aquí, regrese mi vista a Edward que seguía en la misma posición y blanco como el papel, muy a diferencia mío que estaba roja a mas no poder.

-Edward ¿como se te ocurre entrar en la habitación de Bella para dormir en su cama?-Rosalie levanto una ceja y sonrío malignamente-¿por que es todo lo que hicieron verdad?-del blanco al rojo paso la cara de Edward, me miro un segundo y se puso aun mas rojo, incline mi cabeza aun lado confusa, y mi sonrojo competía con el suyo, pero mi mente se preguntaba porque de su reacción cuando me miro.

-Por supuesto que no hicimos nada –su voz se rompió un poco en esto ultimo y carraspeo-solo nos quedamos dormidos, ya te lo dije. Ahora Alice ¿podrías bajar el machete que tienes en la manos y alejarlo de mi?-Alice miro su mano, que efectivamente se extendía en dirección de el cuerpo de Edward, soltó unas risitas de niña traviesa y lo bajo pero entrecerró los ojos y lo volvió a subir. Edward que estaba bajando los brazos, los regreso a su posición de defensa con una mueca de miedo.

-Si se quedaron dormidos anoche ¿como es que estaban debajo de las sabanas y no encima con zapatos y chaqueta?-Alice quería aparentar estar seria pero las comisura de su boca se estiraban en una sonrisa y sus ojos chispeaban maldad, Edward se sonrojo un poco otra vez y hablo bajito mientras miraba para cualquier lado en vez de mi dirección.

-Yo nos cubrí con la sabanas antes de quedarme dormido y nos quite el calzado también-subió un poco mas su voz y miro a Alice que sonreía sin tratar de disimularlo esta vez-pero juro por mis padres que no hicimos nada… malo lo juro-Alice movió su cabeza a un lado y su sonrisa creció aun mas en el momento de duda de Edward

_Por dios_, rogue en mi interior_, que Isabella no haya hecho nada con él de lo que me tenga que disculpar, al menos si lo hubiera hecho me gustaría recordarlo._ Sonreí para mis adentros con este pensamiento, no me molestaba que hubiera hecho algo con Edward, pero al menos quisiera pode tenerlo en mi memoria también.

-Bien, te voy a creer por esta vez pero de la próxima no te vas a salvar-Alice bajo el cuchillo y retrocedió, Rosalie echo a reír

-Al menos sabemos que dice la verdad, en lo de que no hicieron nada, ya que ambos están vestidos-Jasper miro a su hermano a los ojos y siguió con un tono de cantarín-pero claro, también hay cosas que se pueden hacer con la ropa-me ahogue con en una exclamación y Edward gimió poniéndose las manos en el rostro.

Jasper y Emmett rompieron en risas mas fuertes y mis hermanas las siguieron, pero esto me dio la oportunidad de mirarlas mas detenidamente, Alice vestía su pijama de _Victoria Secret_ color rosa y Rosalie vestía su camisón de la misma marca color verde lima, Emmett traía puesto una camiseta manga corta ajustada y un pantalón de algodón, que estaba segura que era uno que Rosalie guardaba de uno de sus anteriores novios, fruncí el ceño y mire a Jasper, el también vestía algo parecido a Emmett, una sonrisa que de seguro daría miedo se extendió en mi rostro lentamente.

Mientras los analizaba Alice se dio cuenta primero y se calló, le dio un pequeño codazo a Rosalie y esta la miro extraño y luego a mi y su cara cayó un poco y una sonrisa nerviosa remplazo a la anterior, Emmett siguió riendo pero miro de una en una sin entender nuestro pequeño intercambio, Jasperque si entendió, enmudeció y dio un paso en retirada disimuladamente.

-Creo que tienes razón Jasper-dije asintiendo- ¿no te parece Edward?-mire sobre mi hombro, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, y le cerré un ojo, el me miro pasmado sin entender lo que yo me proponía, regrese mi vista y puse cara de niña inocente-hay cosas que se pueden hacer con ropa, pero por lo que veo de las suyas, ese no es el caso- contuve mi carcajada al ver su incomodidad- ¿o me van a decir que ustedes también se quedaron dormidos pero antes se pusieron los pijamas?-Alice se puso de un adorable color rosa suave y Rosalie soltó unas risitas nerviosas, Jasper y Emmett bajaron la cabeza y se movían un poco nerviosos.

-Y bien ¿cual es sus excusa?-intervino Edward- al menos lo de nosotros tiene sentido, nos quedamos dormidos mientras conversábamos, pero ustedes al parecer tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para vestirse adecuadamente para la noche-Edward se acerco mientras hablaba y los miro de arriba abajo, su boca se movió para dar paso a una maravillosa sonrisa. Me quede mirando su boca un segundo mas de lo necesario y de pronto un extraño cosquilleo subió desde mi estomago a mis labios, me sentí nerviosa pero no pude definir la razón, lo descarte y seguí mirando a los chicos que se miraban buscando una respuesta convincente a la pregunta de Edward.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que ayer, luego de lo que paso, no quisimos dejar a la chicas solas y nos quedamos a dormir-Jasper miraba un punto inexistente en la pared mientras hablaba.

Quise preguntar que es lo que había pasado ayer pero tendría que esperar a estar sola con mis hermanas para hacerlo, o esperar a que llegaran los recuerdos por si solos.

-Bien, ya que esta muy cómoda situación paso-Alice hablaba con cruel sarcasmo y burla cuando nos miro con Edward-vistámonos para salir a desayunar y luego debemos salir a disfrutar lo que queda de día, debemos marcharnos temprano para estar listos para la escuela mañana- Asentimos y nos dispersamos, los chicos se fueron a buscar la ropa del día anterior y Edward entro en mi habitación para ponerse los zapatos, lo seguí para poder disculparme por lo que acababa de hacerle.

-Lo lamento realmente, supongo que me desoriente demasiado, y no ayudo no acordarme que te habías quedado a mi lado conversando-trate de hablar lentamente para no dar a conocer que no me acordaba de nada de ayer.

-No te preocupes, es atendible, ayer te quedaste dormida antes que yo y por supuesto que no sabias que yo me quede a tu lado-sus palabras eran sinceras pero su cara mostraba una pequeña tristeza y desconcierto-soy yo el quien debería disculparse por quedarme y no haberme ido cuando te dormiste.

-No hay problema, no me molesta que te quedaras a mi lado- me encogí de hombros y lo mire directo a los ojos –se que eres un caballero, no me preocupa de que trataras de propasarte conmigo-quise hacer una broma para aligerar la tensión pero el me quedo mirando fijamente y luego bajo los ojos mientras un rosa suave apareció en sus mejillas, me concentre en su rostro analizándolo para descubrir que fue lo que Isabella había hecho. Sabia que no podía ser algo muy malo, ya que si a mi me simpatizaba Edward a Isabella también, aunque ella era mas fuerte con respecto a los sentimientos y podía manejarlos mejor que yo.

-Claro-susurro-Debo irme a cambiar para salir, nos vemos en un rato-se acerco a mi con la intención de despedirse pero se quedo parado antes de llegar, miro mis labios con ¿angustia? me beso en la mejilla rápidamente y salio de la habitación

Me quede parada sin entender que pasaba, tenia los nervios a flor de piel y cuando miro mis labios el hormigueo de mi estomago salto por todo el cuerpo sin tregua, para llegar a mi boca. ¿Que me pasaba? Edward me gustaba pero esta necesidad de saltarle encima no estaba presente antes, al menos no de esta forma, esto tiene que estarlo provocando la parte que Isabella controlaba, no puede haber otra razón, ahora sentía que en cualquier momento me abalanzaría encima para comerme esos labios suaves.

El estomago se me contrajo y un calor me quemo por dentro, sabia exactamente como se sentían los labios de Edward, suaves , tiernos, apasionados, dulces, sabia como se sentía el movimiento de ellos sobre los míos, el tempo que utilizaba para parar, tierno lento y excitante, que te dejaban con ganas de mas.

!Oh por la santísima mierda! Isabella beso a Edward y lo que mas me molestaba era que no lo podía recordar el momento, solo las sensación, no recordaba sus ojos cuando se acerco o donde coloco sus manos, o si me dijo algo de lo que el sintió.

Patee el piso con mi pie y entre al baño para ducharme.

Ahora no sabia que hacer, Edward por supuesto recordaba todo, por eso se sonrojaba cuando se mencionaba lo que hicimos anoche, por eso dudo en lo tan inocente que la habíamos pasado la noche.

¿Por que me impedía tener el recuerdo? Al menos eso me debía, yo no cerraba mis recuerdos para ella.

De pronto me sonroje furiosamente, Isabella era todo menos Inocente. ¿Será que solo nos besamos o pudo pasar algo mas?, gemí y me restregué la cara, ¿como me debería comportar con Edward ahora? el no sabe lo que sucede conmigo y luego de lo que pudo pasar anoche, me estremecí de solo pensar que no solo hubieran besos. Yo no podía hacer como si nada, el se volvería loco tratando de entender porque de mi indiferencia, pero tampoco podía ir y besarle como si realmente recordara algo de ayer, tal vez solo debería esperar que el actuara y yo solo respondería según la situación, si me besa se lo devolvería por supuesto. Sonreí a este pensamiento y la piel se me puso de gallina, pero si es algo mas, no sabría que hacer, es Isabella la que controla esas situaciones y aunque me diera un derrame cerebral no dejaría que ella tomara el control tan fácilmente el día de hoy, no si se empeñaba en esconderme las cosas que pasan.

No es como si nosotras habláramos con la otra, al menos nos libramos de esa parte de esta horrible situación, y con los años pudimos llevar una "relación" casi cordial, ambas sabíamos cuando la otra debía tomar su lugar pero ahora al parecer Isabella quería esconder a toda costa lo que paso ayer, hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba esto que me sentía como una desquiciada otra vez, sabia que nunca seria una persona normal, esto lo asumí cuando después de muchas sesiones, el problema nunca desapareció, solo se controlo lo suficiente para que viviéramos una vida relativamente normal, pero la esperanza de una recuperación, de que algún día ella y yo solo formáramos una sola persona, ya se había perdido hace mucho.

Nos encontramos en el gran comedor del buffet y comenzamos a desayunar, Edward mantuvo sus ojos lejos de mi y yo esperaba que actuara de alguna forma para darme una pista de lo que había pasado ayer, pero se mostró como cualquier día en la escuela, yo sabia que lo que sentía respecto a sus besos no era mi imaginación, sabia que algo había pasado pero el parecía muy normal. Al contrari de nosotros, nuestro hermanos parcian mas enamorados que nadie.

Pero la pregunta que me retorcía en mi mente era que fue lo que paso ayer para que sus relaciones se consolidaran de esta forma, y mas aun, que fue tan fuerte para romper una parte de la muralla que proyectaba Isabella para que se atreviera a besar a Edward, ella nunca lo habría besado y menos siendo alguien tan cercano a ella, por lo general ella solo se involucraba con hombres que sabia que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo o de preferencia nunca.

-Bien, hora a pasear por la ciudad-Alice se movía de un lado a otro pensando las actividades pero estaba segura que había una primera en su lista. Me acerque silenciosamente al lado de Edward y le tome disimuladamente la mano, el se puso rígido y mi estomago cobro vida con espasmos y chispas de calor cuando entrelace los dedos, pero lo deje pasar para prepararme para lo que venia.

-¿Quien quiere ir al centro comercial?-Alice salto y grito la pregunta, en el mismo segundo yo di un par de pasos hacia atrás llevándome a Edward conmigo, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Rosalie hacia lo mismo con Emmett al mismo tiempo y en el segundo siguiente solo quedo Jasper parado adelante totalmente desconcertado.

-Jasper, nos vamos a divertir mucho de verdad-Alice no se daba cuenta que el pobre ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba por pasar-¿pero ustedes no vendrán? se supone que la pasaríamos juntos-Alice tomo el brazo de un aun muy confundido Jasper y nos pregunto.

-Alice, ustedes con Jasper pueden ir al centro comercial y luego nos juntamos todos en algún lugar para pasar lo que quede del día- sugerí. Hable con mi tono inocente y mire a Edward para que me apoyara pero su rostro solo demostraba confusión, le hice una mueca para que entendiera de que luego le explicaría.

-Claro, ustedes disfruten un tiempo ¿agradable? en el centro comercial y nosotros iremos a cualquier otro lado-me tragare una risa por la cara de Edward tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no arruinar las cosas.

-Podemos juntarnos en el _Kerry Park_ (1) cuando ustedes terminen de pasear por el centro comercial-Rosalie se apresuro a dar una idea antes de Alice tratara de convencernos de ir con ellos.

-¿Pero ustedes no quieren ir de compras? nos divertiremos mucho mas si estamos todos-Y ahí estaba el intento de convencimiento.

-No Alice, no te preocupes, nosotros buscaremos otra cosa que hacer. Además nosotras solo fuimos antes de venir aquí-le sonreí dulcemente y tome mas firme la mano de Edward y comencé a caminar Rosalie me siguió de cerca.

-Nos vemos en la tarde. Adiós –me despedí con la mano y salí rápidamente.

-¿En la tarde? pero si son solo las 11:30 ¿cuanto se pueden demora en el centro comercial?-pregunto Emmett cuando nos acercábamos a los autos, yo sonreí y mire sobre mi hombro a Rosalie que venía detrás, Rosalie me mostró una igual y se giro a Emmett.

-Emmett, si llegan en la tarde es que tenemos suerte, no hicimos toda esta pantomima si solo fueran un par de horas, pero Alice no se siente satisfecha a menos de no pasear por cada una de las tiendas, y no antes de comprar una o dos cosas en cada una- a Emmett se le pusieron los ojos como platos y abrió la boca, yo me reí aun mirando por sobre mi hombro y me gire para estar en la posición normal, al hacerlo me encontré con los ojos de Edward que me miraba intensamente, bajo los ojos a mis labios que tenían una sonrisa que se borro cuando mire hacia otro lado, no por que me molestara, si no por que las inmensas ganas de tomar su camiseta color azul noche que traía puesta y bajarlo a mi nivel para besarle hasta quedarme sin aliento me asutaban.

Llegamos a nuestros autos y nos detuvimos.

-Como nos iremos ¿todos en un auto o por separado?-pregunte mirando que en mi _Ferrari _no cabíamos todos. Rosalie sonrío nerviosa y Emmett se rasco detrás de la cabeza.

-Ehh, Bella, nosotros teníamos la intención de ir a comer a un restaurante que esta a las afueras, no hemos tenido muchas citas que digamos en nuestro noviazgo-Dijo Emmett realmente incomodo, yo solo le sonreí.

-Esta bien Emmett, diviértanse, nos encontramos en el _K erry Park_ como habíamos acordado- se despidieron y se fueron en el auto de Emmett ya que el auto de Rosalie era muy pequeño para que Emmett fuera cómodo.

-Bien ¿que quieres hacer?-La voz de Edward estaba mas ronca y suave de lo acostumbrado, una risita nerviosa salio de mi boca y me alce de hombros, por primera vez estaría sola con el.

-De verdad me atrae mucho la idea de pasear por la ciudad- dije tímidamente.

-Bien. ¿Tu auto o el mío?- mire su auto y luego el mió, realmente no me gustaba conducir autos que no fueran los míos.

-Te importaría si salimos en el mío, me apetece conducir un rato solo por hacerlo-era verdad, hace mucho que yo no conducía mis _Ferraris._

-Por supuesto que no, tendría que estar loco por no querer subirme a ese sueño de coche y menos si eres tu la que lo conduce-realmente no se como lograba darle ese matiz a su voz, pero las cosquillas subieron desde mi estomago hasta mis manos y mis labios y las psicópatas ganas de tirarme encima volvieron, la risa histérica también. Me subí a mi auto rápidamente antes de ceder a mis impulsos o los de Isabella, no estaba segura.

Conducía por la ciudad en un cómodo silencio realmente, extrañaba conducir libremente, sin el miedo de los cuchicheos del pueblo, nosotras no podíamos llamar mucho la atención por el miedo a que la gente se empezara a hacer preguntas sobre nuestras vidas.

Esto me recordó que tenia que contarle algunas cosas a Edward acerca de mi vida, pero sin saber que cosas le contó Isabella no podía hacerlo, si solo el me diera alguna pista.

Una idea se encendió en mi cabeza, lo mire de reojo y vi que me miraba fijamente, siempre conducía sola por lo que me sentí extraña con su mirada tan profunda, pero me concentre en lo que tenia que hacer ahora, sin dejarme llevar por sus ojos, que me invitaban a cosas que no sabia quien de las dos quería mas.

!Maldición estaba totalmente ciega! ¿Por que Isabella no me permitía ver que paso ayer? estaba mas que frustrada, ni siquiera sabia que había sentido ella al besarle, solo recordaba las sensaciones en general y eso era por que mi cuerpo las reconocía, pero no como ella las sintió.

-¿Te molesta algo Bella?-Edward me miraba con preocupación-tienes una expresión de enojo en tu rostro ¿pasa algo con el auto?.

-N,o no pasa nada- me apresure a decir- solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que al parecer estaba tan cansada anoche, que no me acuerdo bien de lo que conversamos en mi habitación-deberían darme un Oscar, mi actuación estaba siendo perfecta, tranquila, pero un poco avergonzada por haber olvidado la conversación, el no podía saber cuanto recordaba y cuanto no.

Un puñado de sentimientos pasaron por su rostro, tristeza, desconfianza, inseguridad, miedo, nerviosismo, y por ultimo vergüenza, mientras recordaba supongo yo la tarde de ayer.

-Nada con verdadera importancia ¿hasta donde recuerdas?-miro al frente con el rostro plano sin emoción. Me moví nerviosa.

¿Que podía decirle? ¿que no recordaba nada de ayer?, sabia que era algo puntual lo que Isabella quería esconderme pero como no podía hacerlo tan perfecto opto por formar la muralla alrededor de todo el día de ayer ¿seria solo el beso lo que me esconde?.

- Por que mejor no empezamos de nuevo, sea lo que sea que me perdi anoche, lo sabre ahora-sonrei con inocencia.

Asintió y comenzamos a hacernos preguntas, conocí mucho de sus gustos y muchos concidian con los míos, estábamos riendo sobre que el no tenia mascotas porque se le morían todos, cuando una canción muy movida comenzó a sonar en la radio, no era romántica pero hubo una estrofa del principio que Edward comenzó a cantar que me llego al corazón.

**(Poner la canción recomendada)**

Me miraba con tanto amor que tuve que tragar pesado por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, me tomo de la mano que estaba en el cambio de velocidades y escuchamos juntos la rítmica y rápida canción, me estacione y escuchamos la canción de fondo.

-Creo que hay una cosa de anoche que si debes recordar- su voz baja acciono el interruptor de mis nervios dejándolos a la luz, comenzó a acercarse y me tomo el rostro con una mano y la otra en mi cintura quedo cómodamente posicionada, me acerco un poco a su cuerpo y se inclino mas, su nariz toco la mía y respire mas agitadamente, sus ojos me miraron un segundo y luego paso a mi boca, sentí su aliento en ella y la abrí inconscientemente para respirarlo, no perdió tiempo y su boca se apodero de mis labios. Los tomo y rozo, saboreo el inferior y yo respondí con confianza.

Los tome y disfrute con la fricción, sentí su lengua entrar suavemente en mi boca y la recibí moviendo la mía con delicadeza, en cuanto se tocaron la sangre en mi cuerpo apuro el paso frenéticamente, estaba eufórica, nada parecía ser suficiente, los movimientos eran suaves pero con cada rose de su lengua yo subía mas alto, mi cuerpo ardía y mis labios se sentían con fuego donde el lo tocaba, su mano en mi mejilla subió para cerrarse en mi nuca acercándome mas, yo puse las mías en su pelo y cuello. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y masajee la parte de su nuca suavemente, la mano de la cintura se cerro mas fuerte, con maestría movía su lengua en mi boca dejándome con mas ganas de responder.

!Santo cielo! es que nadie le había dicho que con esos movimientos podía causar que me diera un ataque cardíaco.

No me importaba que Isabella me escondiera el día de ayer, hoy, este beso, era solo mío.

Comenzó a suavizar el ritmo y cada vez se separaba un poco mas de mi, termino por succionar mi labio inferior tirando suavemente y rozando de un lado a otro, y luego alzo su cabeza del todo para mirarme, la canción estaba en sus notas finales.

-Puede que esta canción –su rostro no estaba muy lejos de la mía, aun podía saborear su aliento-no sea la mas romántica del planeta pero dice algo que yo siento por ti._ "Yo seré lo que tu necesites, tu brillo de sol, todo, aria cualquier cosa por ti, solo déjame estar ahí para ti cuando quiera solo debes pedírmelo"_, -rio suavemente y siguió recitándome los versos de la canción que el decía sentir por mi-"_golpea mi cerebro, golpea mi mente"_-su sonrisa se ensancho y acaricio mi pelo separandose por completo –"_Nena yo seré tu perro"_ –me guiño un ojo y estalle en risas_._

Termino con eso y su mirada, que incendiaba cualquier pensamiento, recorrió mi cuerpo y las flamas color esmeraldas se sintieron por todos los rincones de mi piel, me lance riendo y sonrojada sus brazos y me recibió con ganas, acaricio mi espalda y yo me aferre a su cuello, la situación era extraña, la canción, las palabras, como me miraba, todo estaba disperso pero se sentía bien, con este pensamiento me separe y lo mire directamente, me incline y rose suavemente sus labios y retrocedí.

suspire,_ espero que luego de contarle mi verdad el siguiera pensando igual, _pense .

-Tenemos que hablar, hay cosas que debes saber acerca de mi- El asintió y me beso, fue solo un toque, pero me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

Ya era hora de que el supiera quienes éramos Isabella y Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1):es un gigantesco parque en esa ciudad donde se pude tener una magnifica vista de esta.<em>**

**_Bien con esto termina el capitulo de hoy espero les guste, madanme sus comentarios, sugerencias o recomendaciones, pueden especular también el por que del problema de nuestra protagonista._**

**_Mañana subiré el otro, un abrazo de mi parte._**

**_Atte. Vale_**

**_PD. Trate de subirlo mas temprano pero la página no me dejaba._**


	14. la muerte de Bella

**_Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior y por las alertas y favoritos, es un gusto para mi saber que la historia les guste._**

**_Ahora el capi_**

* * *

><p><em>Retrocedí y suspire. Esperaba que luego de contarle mi verdad el siguiera pensando igual.<em>

_-Tenemos que hablar, hay cosas que debes saber acerca de mi- El asintió y me beso, fue solo un toque, pero me dio la confianza que necesitaba._

_Ya era hora de que el supiera quienes éramos Isabella y Bella Swan._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

Nos bajamos del auto y paseamos en silencio por el parque durante unos minutos Edward sentía mi nerviosismo así que comenzó una conversación trivial, nunca soltó mi mano y de vez en cuando me abrazaba cariñosamente, yo no sabia como empezar, ni como se lo tomaría el.

Luego de un par de horas caminando y disfrutado de la maravillosa vista, Alice llamo para avisar que Jasper y ella ya estaban en el centro comercial pero que no sabían a que hora terminarían, yo solo rodé los ojos, esto era la historia de su vida, pero algo en su tono de voz me dijo que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Termino diciendo que seria mejor que nos encontráramos en el hotel a las cinco de la tarde. Luego de unas disculpas y risitas de su parte, y que yo le asegurara de que estaba bien, que ella podía pasar todo el día con Jasper sin mentiras, corte riéndome de sus gritos del otro lado de la línea.

No tenia que ser adivina para saber que esta historia se repetiría con Rosalie, pero de todas formas le mande un mensaje por el móvil diciéndole los nuevos planes y recordándole que no se apurara por regresar de su primera cita oficial con Emmett. Con esto nos quedamos unas horas mas con Edward recorriendo el parque y otros lugares turísticos, fue realmente divertido, nos reímos y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, como si fuéramos realmente una pareja, pero era justamente este tema el que aguijoneaba mi mente constantemente, diciéndome que yo no podía arrastrarlo a mi mundo con problemas, pero una parte de mi, no quería separarse de su lado, quería sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor como en este momento.

Me tenia mirando algunos puestos con flores en un lindo mercado, sus manos en mi cintura y mi espalda pegada en su pecho, sentía que realmente no podía rechazar muestras de su cariño, lo quería a mi lado. Con este pensamiento me di cuenta que el no solo me gustaba yo realmente lo quería, y si mi conciencia lo permitía podría decir que incluso me estaba enamorando perdidamente de el.

Ahogue un grito y me tape la boca con mis manos cuando este pensamiento me golpeo, un puñetazo de emociones me recorrieron el cuerpo estremeciéndome, el estomago se volvió loco con cosquilleo y en mi pecho rogaban por salir risas sin control, mis labios clamaban por los suyos dándome un irrefrenable deseo de besarlo hasta perder en conocimiento, Edward reacciono a mi escalofrío visiblemente fuerte y me giro en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente, yo aun estaba con las manos en mi boca y con los ojos desmesuradamente grandes.

-Bella, cariño estas bien. Que te sucede?-

Alce mi vista lentamente en dirección de su rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes mirándome con preocupación, un escalofrío mas grande aun, que el anterior me recorrió cuando me dijo cariño y las ganas de besarlo ganaron terreno en todo mi cuerpo, no respondí, solté mi rostro y subí mis manos a su cuello, lo empuje, para que estuviera a mi estatura y ataque su boca, no fui suave, no pedí permiso, solo introduje mi lengua en su boca con las ansias de sentir la suya.

Era extraño, no había un conflicto en mi interior, no sentía a Isabella ganando terreno en mi conciencia, solo era yo y la pasión por este hombre que tenia en mis brazos. No le di importancia, ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar sobre esto, me concentre en el, respondió inmediatamente pero se podía notar su perplejidad por mi ímpetu, esto no lo desanimo, respondió con las mismas ganas, sentí el rose inconfundible de su lengua chocar con la mia y cada uno era una latigazo de placer que se propagaba, me apegué mas a su cuerpo, enterré mis manos en su cabello masajeando, el me apretó la cintura y una de sus manos subió a mi nuca acomodándome para que su boca no tuviera impedimento alguno para saborear mis labios, y en un momento en que mi lengua se encontró con la suya, su toque se sintió como lo único en mi alrededor, fue extrañamente lento, sentí cada centímetro de ella, suave y tibia, se rozó con la mía.

Ya no había espacio ente nosotros, pero aun sentía que no era suficiente, quería mas y el lo tuvo que haber sentido también, su mano bajo unos centímetro de mi cintura y se acomodo en mi cadera mandando fuertes choques de calor a mi sangre, bajo despacio y por muy poco que fuera la el espacio acariciado, se las arreglo para que la sintiera en toda mi piel, se detuvo en el hueso de la cadera, y que al tener mis manos en alto, una parte de mi camiseta se había subido, mi piel expuesta sintió el calor de su palma, calentándome en segundos ese pequeña porción de piel, introdujo su dedo pulgar en esa pequeña rendija descubierta y comenzó a hacer círculos tiernamente, dejándome perdida, en otro mundo, lentamente lamiendo mis labios se levanto con la respiración agitada, sus ojos eran de ese color verde oscuro y sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas.

-Realmente no se por que fue eso, pero por lo que sea, devo dar las gracias- su labios se movieron en una sonrisa perfecta, pero extrañamente desigual, su lado izquierdo se levanto un poco mas que el lado derecho dándole una apariencia de sensual masculinidad, aun no recuperaba mi respiración normal a si que mi risa de repuesta fue un poco temblorosa.

-Creo que es hora de irnos al hotel-dije un poco mas calmada, mi seguridad sobre si debía decirle estaba flaqueando y no quería que pasara, pero el miedo de perderlo me estaba consumiendo poco a poco y no podía permitirle que ganara, yo debía decirle la verdad y que el decidiera si aun quería quedarse a mi lado.

Caminamos de la mano de regreso al auto y agradecí que esta actividad me resultara tan fácil, ya que mi cabeza esta copada de pensamientos inconexos, nada, solo imágenes y sentimientos arremolinándose sin parar, llegamos al hotel en tiempo record.

Mire solo un segundo la cara de asombro de Edward, lo que mando mas preguntas a mi mente, el ya estaba enterado de la forma de conducir de Isabella, incluso ella le dio clases. ¿Por que se asombraria al mirarme a mi?.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza por este nuevo golpe, el lo sabia, no se como, pero el sabia que yo tenia este problema, mi miedo se agrando y la neblina de confusión en mi cerebro se hizo mas densa.

El no debería de saber nada, nadie nunca se había dado cuenta, de hecho, en el instituto ya pasaban dos años desde que llegamos y nadie se percato de mis pequeños cambios

¿Por que el si?.

Escuche una puerta cerrarse y salí de mi aturdimiento, mire desorientada para encontrarme en el saloncito de su suite, Edward me miraba con cautela desde la puerta, yo suspire y camine en dirección del sofá sentandome y lo mire, el despacio se sentó a mi lado, me tomo la mano y hablo.

-Esto ya se lo dije antes a Isabella, pero quiero que tu sepas que yo puedo esperar hasta que tu estés lista par decirme tus secretos-fruncí un poco el ceño dándome cuenta, que eso tuvo que habérmelo dicho en el transcurso de la noche que también estaba en blanco en mi mente, pero el golpe del entendimiento hizo que esto pasara a segundo plano, el estaba haciendo la diferencia entre Isabella y yo, ya no había duda el lo sabia, mi cabeza giro con rapidez en su dirección y en su rostro se mostró la perplejidad, al parecer no se percato de lo estaba diciendo.

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que sabes, y no lo niegues, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, tu lo sabes, como no tengo idea, pero quiero saberlo ahora-hable con calma pero me sentía tan rígida como un palo.

El suspiro y se acomodo en el sofá.

-No se nada, solo bastó verte el día que Lauren te golpeo, para ver el cambio, tus ojos, tu voz, tu modo de moverte, todo cambia, solo tuve que poner un poco de atención-me levante mientras el hablaba y camine al ventanal, siempre que estaba muy nerviosa me gustaba mirar el horizonte para aclarar mi cabeza. Termino de hablar y lo sentí viniendo en mi dirección, me abrazo por la espalda, y me recargue sobre el, pero algo se sentía extraño como un dejabu, esto ya lo habíamos hecho antes, me giro para abrasarme y mi cabeza cayo en su pecho, escuche sus latidos y la sensación creció mas, de pronto imágenes como de un sueño, se proyectaron detrás de mis parpados cerrados.

Yo en sus bazos, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, sentados en el sofá mas grande, pero no este sofá, era el sofá de nuestra suite, mis hermanas llorando, Edward abrazándome como ahora.

Isabella, recordando.

Isabella recordando a mis padres.

Isabella recordando la muerte de mis padres, el accidente.

Todo en mi cabeza salio con dolorosa claridad, me separe de Edward como si su cuerpo me quemara, me miro con asombro, retrocedí unos pasos y me tape los oídos, los recuerdos sonaban tan fuertes como si me los estuvieran gritando.

-!Sácalos! no los quiero, sácalos, esos recuerdos no deberían estar en mi, por favor llévatelos-me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de que la voz rota y llorosa que clamaba por que hicieran lo que pedía era yo, mis mejillas estaban mojadas por las gruesas lagrimas que corrían por ellas.

El rostro contorsionado de dolor y pena de mi padre se presento en mi mente como un nuevo golpe mandándome al suelo.

-!Bella!-Escuche el grito de Edward a lo lejos pero lo único que yo quería era poder apagar estas memorias que brotaban de mi cerebro.

-No los quiero, por favor llévatelos-mi voz se escuchaba ronca y sin volumen, debido al nudo que no me dejaba respirar, sentí, muy a lo lejo,s a Edward y la calidez de su abrazos, pero yo solo le rogaba a _Ella_ que me salvara, Isabella era la única que podía ayudarme ahora, sentí con alivio como el conocido letargo aparecía en mi, llevándose el dolor y solo me resguarde, tanto como pude, en la paz que esta me producía.

**EDWARD. POV**

Corrí para afirmar a Bella que lloraba sin consuelo y rogaba que se llevaran algo, no entendía nada, solo la maldita desesperación que me llenaba por no poder ayudarle, la atraje hacia mi pecho y la mecí suavemente esperando que se calmara, pero ella seguía pidiendo una ayuda que al parecer yo no podía darle, quería que me llevara algo pero yo no sabia que, mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas que se estaban formando, impotencia me carcomía el cuerpo, el ser invisible que estaba torturando a mi Bella no la dejaba respira y su voz era ahogada, seque sus lagrimas, pero nuevas y mas grandes tomaban su lugar

Y de pronto nada, se quedo sin movimiento alguno, la mire detenidamente desde mis brazos, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, ultimas gotas del llanto recorrían sus mejillas y yo las atrape con mis manos.

-Bella, me escuchas?. Por favor reacciona, yo estoy aquí contigo, por favor mírame. ¿cariño me escuchas?-con cada palabra le daba besos por su rostro besando sus lagrimas, tratando en vano de llevarme algo de su dolor, con lo ultimo abrió sus ojos y vi en ellos solo odio.

Trague, era Isabella, pero sus ojos mostraban ira, dolor, odio, frustración y mas desprecio que el pude haber creído posible, se levanto rápidamente, dejándome sentado en el suelo, mirando pasmado como se acercaba a la lámpara que estaba en el pequeño saloncito, la tomo con increíble furia y fuerza y la estrello contra la pared, de ese le siguieron mas cosas mientras maldecía como cualquier marinero.

-!Maldito! !Mentiroso! !Me engañaste!. !Espero te pudras en el infierno!.

Todo tipo de objetos volaron por la habitación sin descanso seguido de sus maldiciones a la persona invisible, en solo segundos ya estaban destruidos, tres lámparas, dos jarrones, y unos cuantos ceniceros.

Me levante recuperándome de mi asombro y la tome de los brazos para que se detuviera y tratara de calmarse, no quería que sufriera un accidente producto de su rabia, lucho unos segundos gritando mas fuerte y maldiciendo.

-Isabella, detente por favor, te puedes hacer daño, háblame yo estoy aquí, confía en mi-esto ultimo fue casi un susurro, pero surtieron el efecto deseado, comenzó a respira por la boca tratando de calmarse, sus hermosos ojos oscuros estaban rojos por las lagrimas derramadas por Bella, porque Isabella no había sacado mas que furia de su cuerpo, ni una sola lagrima broto de sus ojos desde que tomo su lugar.

Pero por extraño que sonara, su furia demostraba tanta tristeza como si lo hubiera hecho, la tome en mis brazos y la lleva al sofá, la senté en mi regazo esperando que tomara el control de sus emociones y pudiera hablar.

-No puedo-su voz era baja, sin ninguna emoción ahora-no puedo decirte que me pasa-la abrace y meti mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma, me dolía que ella no quisiera decirme, pero yo no quería estar lejos de ella, esto me hizo tomar la decisión, tal vez ella no quisiera decirme lo que la torturaba, pero yo estaría con ella siempre, nunca me separaría de su lado.

-Te Amo-las palabras salieron seguras y fuertes de mi boca, la mire a los ojos para que no hubiera duda de mis palabras-Te Amo, y no me importa lo que te suceda, yo estaré contigo hasta que tu puedas decirme lo que te lastima tanto, y cuando eso ocurra, estaré a tu lado para amarte aun mas- me miro profundamente y por fin pude ver las emociones en sus ojos, ahora no estaban sus anteojos para ocultarlos, y por fin entendí por que el uso de ellos, sus ojos eran tan expresivos como si me estuviera gritando sus emociones, era trasparente en su totalidad, no había nada oculto en ellos, y ahora lo único que mostraban era dolor, un profundo dolor.

-No, tu no me amas-se levanto de mi regazo dejándome sin palabras.¿ Por que dudaba? Si tengo que pasar mi vida asegurándole la veracidad de mis palabras no dudaría en hacerlo, pero no me dejo decirle esto ya que la pequeña mesa del salón sufrió su nueva furia.

-TU. NO. ME. AMAS. A MI- rugio LA AMAS A ELLA, A BELLA-Pateo la mesa con fuerza mandándola al otro extremo de la habitación, me levante por inercia y me acerque a ella, para calmarla nuevamente, pero ella se alejo y hablo en un volumen de voz normal.

-Es a ella a quien tu amas, yo no he hecho nada para merecerme tu amor, en cambio ella si, es tierna, amorosa, tranquila, todo lo que yo no soy obviamente-se apunto a ella misma y sus ojos se llenaron de mas dolor, esto era insoportable su dolor llegaba directo a mi alma, me torturaba de una forma agónica.

-Yo las amo a ambas, no lo dudes, ustedes son la misma mujer maravillosa…-

-No es cierto-negó con la cabeza- podemos tener le mismo cuerpo pero ella y yo somos muy distintas, ella es la niña perfecta, tranquila que todos quieren , yo no , en mi no caben buenos sentimientos, por que ella se las llevo todas-sus manos se empuñaron y su rostro se contorsiono en mas tristeza e ira-yo me quede solo con los malos recuerdos, con lo malo de su vida, pero ella se quedo con todo lo hermoso, me dejo a mi todo lo que ella no quería en su alma, y yo tuve que quedarme solo con el dolor de los malos momento, con su voz estricta, los regaños, las clases, todo. yo me quede con todo lo malo-para este punto su respiración era errática y caminaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera en una jaula.

-Dímelo Isabella, que es lo que paso, confía en mi, dime que es lo que te daño tanto-mis ruegos fueron seguidos de mis pasos en su dirección, estaba decidido a saber que es lo que pasaba con ella, no dejaría que ella sufriera mas, no mientras estuviera vivo.

-No puedo, no pudo decirte, me es imposible-con esto ultimo salio corriendo de la habitación y serró la puerta detrás suyo estaba decidido a seguirla pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, Alice y Rosalie entraron con la cara angustiada, me quede parado mirando como entraban y se acercaban a mi.

-Siéntate Edward, es hora de que hablemos-dijo Alice mirándome con compasión.

-No, no puedo hablar con ustedes, tengo que ir a ver a Isabella, debe decirme que el lo que pasa con ella-comencé a moverme nuevamente, pero la mano de Rosalie me detuvo.

-Ella no puede decírtelo Edward, por eso estamos aquí-fruncí el ceño sin entender sus palabras.

-Ella no puede decirte porque no recuerda lo que paso-Alice comprendió mi duda y camino al sofá saltando los obstáculos, que el destrozo de Isabella había dejado.

-Como no recuerda, a que te refieres?-Rosalie me soltó ahora que mi atención estaba en ella y se coloco a un lado de Alice.

-Siéntete Edward esto será un poco complicado-Hice caso al consejo de Alice y me senté frente a ellas. Rosalie suspiro.

-Ella no puede decirte nada por que no sabe, no puede recordar desde el principio, afortunadamente tu ya sabes lo del accidente de nuestros padres-Rosalie bajo un poco su voz al decir esto ultimo, demostrando su dolor por el hecho.

-Luego del accidente la vida de Bella cambio mucho pero ella solo recuerda los ultimo tres años, antes de eso, para ella es todo muy confuso-Rosalie miraba a la distancia mientras hablaba como si pudiera ver los recuerdos, me levante de mi asiento, mas confundido aun.

-No entiendo como puede olvidar los años anteriores. Si mis cuentas son correctas el accidente paso hace mas o menos cinco años, cuando ustedes tenían entre trece y catorce años-ellas asintieron a mis cavilaciones-pero lo que ustedes dicen es que ella no recuerda hasta que ella tuvo dieciséis años. ¿Que paso con los dos años perdidos en esta historia?-me pase la mano por el cabello frustrado, no podía creer que hace solo unas horas atrás Bella y yo nos estábamos besando felizmente, sin pensar en nada mas que en nosotros. Solo pensar en su beso me ardia la piel y mis labios pedían a gritos los suyos, moví mi cabeza para concentrarme.

-Bella y Rosalie tenían trece recién cumplido, y yo los cumpliría en algunos meses cuando todo ocurrió- me explico Alice- como te contamos, nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y en unas de sus vacaciones por el caribe, que hicieron juntos, nuestras madres quedaron embrazadas de nosotras, claro al parecer mi madre fue a su regreso-Alice rio con tristeza.

-Bien, pero que paso en el accidente?-yo no podía con mas secretos, necesitaba saber para poder ayudar al amor de mi vida a sanar sus heridas.

-En el accidente, el avión cayó al suelo con todos adentro, a excepción de Bella y el piloto, como tu ya sabes, pero Bella, al ser mas pequeña y delgada, que lo recomendada para ese tipo de paracaídas, se dejo llevar por las ráfagas de viento y salio muy mal herida, cuando cayó al suelo, muy lejos de donde tendría que haber caído, tuvo muchos golpes y fracturas, cuando las autoridades la encontraron no pensaron que ella podría sobrevivir. Como tu sabrás a los menores de quince años no se les permite saltar en paracaídas, sin un acompañante que este amarrado a su cuerpo, para ayudarle con los problemas con los que Bella tuvo que luchar, es por eso que las cosas no salieron tan fáciles como se podría pensar y ese es el porque de su condición-Alice trataba de hablar claramente sin que las emociones se apoderaran de ella y no la dejaran contarme lo que ellas querían que yo supiera.

-Y que paso con Bella?-esta pregunta me dolía, incluso sabiendo que ella estaba bien, al menos físicamente.

-Bella…ella…ella murió-la voz de Alice reboto en las paredes regresándomelas una y otra vez, mis piernas me fallaron y caí al sofá pesadamente, la sangre huyo de mi rostro y temblé violentamente.

-!Alice!-Rosalie grito a Alice al ver mi reacción, y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al verme, se levanto para estarse a mi lado y tomarme de la mano.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa forma, Edward no te desmayes, déjame terminar-se apresuro a decirme Alice. Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme y que mi corazón volviera a funcionar correctamente.

-Como se te ocurre decirle algo así Alice, casi lo mataste-Rosalie regaño a Alice y esta me miro con arrepentimiento.

-Yo no quería decirlo así- se disculpo- Edward ella murió, no literalmente, si no que retóricamente hablando-la mire interrogante aun sin color en mi rostro.

-Explícate Alice, no puede morir retóricamente, muere o no-volví a respira tratando de calmar mi cuerpo y que no colapsara, Rosalie resoplo y se volvo a sentar para mirarme de frente.

-Luego de que la encontraran ella estuvo a punto de morir, tenia grandes golpes, contusiones y fracturas, pero la mas grave fue la de su cabeza, tuvo varias operaciones, que por suerte no le quedarían secuelas ya que todas tuvieron una muy buena recuperación, no salio con mas que una que otra cicatriz, pero ella cayó en un coma profundo debido a la fractura en su cráneo-Rosalie tenia los ojos cerrados impidiendo que las lagrimas salieran mientra me mostraba este horrible panorama, yo tenia un maldito agujero en mi corazón que sentía que cada vez se abría mas y mas y me sentía estrangulado sin poder respirar con normalidad. Alice se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro con la mano.

-Los doctores no creían que ella pudiera salir del coma, era demasiado profundo, incluso nos recomendaron desconectarla, pero nosotros teníamos fe en que ella se recupera, "Nanni" quedo con nuestra custodia como nuestros padres estipularon en sus testamentos y se encargo de que no se tocara un solo cabello Bella, nosotras estábamos destrozadas por la muerte de neutros padres, pero no pudimos llorarlos como se debería ya que Bella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte a cada minuto que pasaba y nuestra atención se dedico única y exclusivamente a ella-Rosalie abrazo a Alice que lloraba y sus sollozos fueron aminorando.

-Bella estuvo en coma seis meses-dijo Alice en un susurro, su voz era triste y se notaba que ahora venia la parte mas difícil

-Pero al despertar se presentaron problemas que no teníamos contemplados- Comenzo Rosalie- Nosotras nos turnábamos para estar con ella todo el tiempo, le leíamos y conversábamos, pero un día casualmente estabamos Alice, Nanni y yo, de pronto la maquina de la actividad cerebral comenzó a dar signos de que algo estaba pasando, nos asustamos y llamamos al doctor a gritos-una sonrisa amarga se formo en sus labios-casi nos echan por el alboroto que armamos pero cuando el doctor vio la maquina se puso a trabajar en Bella inmediatamente, llamo a todas las enfermaras disponible y el escándalo era mucho mayor del que nosotras armamos, quitaban y ponían cosas en el cuerpo de Bella. Luego de unas horas de esta actividad, el doctor nos dio las buenas noticias-Rosalie cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, Alice le toco la mano y me miro para continuar ella.

-Bella estaba despierta, ella ya no corría peligro de vida y sus habilidades cognoscitivas no estaban dañados, pero al parecer ella tenia un "pequeño"-Alice hizo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra-problema con su memoria, nosotras realmente no le creímos en un momento, pensamos que esas cosas solo se daban en la ficción pero no en la vida real, pero el doctor nos explico que esto era posible. Lo de Bella había sido producido por el gran golpe y el coma prolongado, esto sumado al trauma de ver como toda su familia se estrellaba con el avión, se produjo este problema en su mente. Cuando la fuimos a ver a su habitación estaba despierta. con la mirada puesta en la ventana, entramos lentamente y la saludamos, en sus ojos no había nada, estaba como sin vida, ella no era Bella, no la que nosotros conocíamos-lo que Alice me estaba diciendo se parecía mucho a lo que vi en sus ojos en la noche anterior, era como si ella solo fuera un cuerpo, solo la cáscara, sin alma.

-Isabella no las reconoció entonces, pero tuvo que hacerlo en algún momento ¿cierto?- pregunte tratando de encajar las piezas en este puzzle.

-Si, ella eventualmente comenzó a tener recuerdos- asintio Alice- pero no eran los recuerdos mas felices que digamos- sus voz bajo para estar triste y llena de resentimiento.

-Como te dijimos, el padre de Bella estaba empeñado en que ella fuera la única que desempeñara el rol de dueña de la empresa Swan, y que ella compartiera su amor por las carreras. Extrañamente esto fueron los primeros recuerdos que ella comenzó a tener, las semanas pasaban, y con rigurosas terapias, Isabella empezó a recordar, tenia una noción muy baga de nosotras, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos ganado su confianza, aun así ella seguía con la mirada tan fría como el hielo, y los recuerdos de su padre y sus estrictas clases de economía que le daba no ayudaban en nada, tenia constantes pesadillas y su memoria era como un colador, aveces perdía la noción de varios días y nos volvía a olvidar, pero con el tiempo se fue recuperando. pero claro, no teníamos como saber que las cosas se pondrían aun peor-La voz de Alice Bajo para ser algo lúgubre y misteriosa, se me puso la carne de gallina. Rosalie intervino.

-Ella se molestaba cuando nosotras la llameamos Bella, nos corregía diciendo que la llamáramos solo Isabella sin diminutivo, nosotras nos demoramos un tiempo en entender que este era el nombre que su padre utilizaba con ella, en sus días de practica con los autos y cuando le daba clases para que ella entendiera sus responsabilidades en la empresa. Isabella solo tenia doce años y ya podía manejar ciertas cuentas simples de la empresa Swan, esto solo lo sabíamos nosotros ya que no creo que los dueños de esas empresas se pusieran muy feliz de saber que era una adolescente la que la manejaba-Mi corazón se lleno de orgullo al saber que mi Bella, siendo tan pequeña, era capa de hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Por extraño que parezca Isabella solo recordaba este tipo de episodios, la voz dura de su padre, imágenes de el accidente comenzaron a entrar en su mente dándole horribles pesadillas, Nanni aparecía en varios de sus recuerdos, por lo que Isabela la reconocía mas fácilmente y termino por ganarse su amor nuevamente, nosotras solo aparecíamos raramente en este tipo de recuerdos, pero por muy pocos que fueran, ella nos tomo cariño y nos ofreció la oportunidad de volver a estar a su lado- Alice tomo un respiro antes de continuar- Cuando creíamos que las cosas estaban volviendo a estar normal Isabella tenia episodios en los que recaía en su falta de memoria, había días en que no se movía para nada, no hablaba y luego, sin mas, comenzaba como si nada estuviera pasando, ella tenia gustos muy diferentes a los que nosotras estábamos acostumbradas, por ejemplo; algo tan simple como que a Bella siempre le gusto dormir con almohada a Isabella le molestaba en sobre manera, las comidas eran también diferentes. Así las cosa comenzaron a ser mas perceptible conforme pasaba el tiempo, los colores, la música, los libros. Nosotros no le dimos mucha importancia, el doctor nos dijo que ella empezaría a probar cosas nuevas para así poder reencontrase con ella misma, era algo lógico si no sabes quien eres, ni lo que te gusta, empezarás a probar para saber. A si pasaron las emanas y los meses. Como al tercer mes Rosalie y yo regresábamos de desayunar en la cafetería y al volver a la habitación nos quedamos preedificadas en la puerta-Alice se silencio de pronto, se sumió en sus pensamientos un segundo, meneo la cabeza un poco y enfoco la vista nuevamente.

-Su mirada era otra era la de Bella clara- comenzo Rosalie- nos miro con cariño y nos sonrío, nosotras estábamos desconcertadas, no sabíamos que hacer- una tiena sonrrisa cruzo sus labios- pero luego nos abalanzamos sobre ella riendo, pensábamos que había recuperado su memoria en su totalidad y por eso de su cambio, pero al hablarle ella no sabia, ni donde estaba ni porque, no recordaba haber estado hospitalizada. ni tampoco el accidente, nosotras nos alarmamos, y llamamos al doctor, el la reviso pero no encontró nada en su cabeza que pudiera haber provocado una recaída tan grande, pasaron un par de días y estábamos las tres conversando cuando ella pregunto por sus padres, nosotros no pudimos evitar llorar, era todo muy reciente. Con todo el tacto que pudimos le dijimos lo que había pasado, esto ya lo habíamos tenido que hacer antes con Isabella y ella no movió ni un músculo, pero Bella se desmorono llorando frenéticamente, los días siguientes ella se negaba a tocar el tema y nosotras no objetamos, con los días nos dimos cuenta de que ella no recordaba cosas como las de antes, no tenia idea de lo del accidente, tampoco recordaba como conducir ni nada parecido, y ni hablar de las clases de su padre, ni siquiera sabia que tenia una empresa. Cada día nos preocupábamos mas, no entendíamos como, si hace solo unas semanas, ella no recordaba nada mas que estas cosas, ahora no tenia ni el menor conocimiento de ello.

-Por que me temo que es ahora donde la cosa se pone fea-susurre para mi en un momento en que ellas tomaban de sus bebidas para poder continuar, en un muy lejano espacio en mi mente me pregunte donde estrían mis hermanos.

-A la semana o algo así-Continuo Rosalie- un recuerdo del accidente, llego a la memoria de Bella ,ella se altero mucho y tuvieron que sedarla, estuvo dormida un par de horas y nosotras la acompañábamos como siempre, cuando despertó y fuimos saludarla ella ya no era Bella, sus ojos estaban fríos nuevamente y de un color mas oscuro al que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado pero que olvidadamos en esa semana, con recelo le preguntamos si nos reconocía, ella asintió pero nos dejo perpleja cuando nos pregunto:

_"Por cuanto rato dormí y por que usan ropa diferente a la de esta mañana"_

-Nos quedamos desconcertadas sin saber que hacer, ella aseguraba que como mucho había pasado unas horas, las que realmente habían sido poco mas de una semana, recordaba perfectamente que había desayunado y que ropa llevaba Alice ese día en la mañana antes de que nos fuéramos a desayunar. Nos conto que al irnos ese momento se quedo dormida y ahora recién despertaba-Rosalie respiro profundo y su mirada se endureció.

-Y es aquí donde las cosas se tuercen aun mas-me dijo Alice preparandome.

"Aun mas" me repetí. ¿Que tanto se podia torcer esta historia?

de solo pensarlo me estremeci, de solo pensar cuanto tuvo que sufrir ella siendo tan niña me dejaba con una profunda tristeza, su dolor era mi dolo.

Aun así solo pude acomodarme para que sus hermanas terminaran su historia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les gustara el capitulo, ahora estoy resfriada pero pude terminar el caitulo para ustedes.<em>**

**_dejenme un Reviews prara saber su opinion._**

**_Atte. Vale_**


	15. Recuperación

**EDWARD POV**

Roslie se cruzo de brazos y se acomodo para continuar la historia.

-Cuando nos pregunto esto, lo primero que hicimos, fue llamar al doctor, pero el tampoco tenia respuesta. Cuando Bella había cambiado la primera, vez a principio de esa semana, el le practico todas las pruebas conocidas para asegurarse de que sus cerebro estuviera bien, las pruebas no rebelaban nada que pudiera decirle porque de sus cambios y perdida de memoria tan poco convencional, supuestamente el accidente era razonable que Bella tuviera problemas para retener cierta información, pero esto iba mas allá de tener ciertas lagunas, ella no tenia noción alguna de las cosas que había hecho en los meses posteriores al accidente y ahora no sabia que paso en la pasada semana, físicamente Bella estaba bien, aun tenia varias contusiones y su pierna seguía rota, sus costillas estaban recuperándose y la fractura de sus cráneo estaba siendo constante supervisada y no se veía nada anormal, así que la única respuesta que se podía llegar, era teniendo una opinión de otro especialista.

-Quieres decir un psicólogo?-pregunte yo, viendo a donde iban las palabras de Rosalie, Alice negó con la cabeza y me contesto.

-No, los sicólogos ya la habían revisado por lo del accidente, ellos solo se especializan en cosas emocionales, pero Isabella apenas mostraba signos de dolor al hablar del accidente, aparte de las pesadillas que la atormentaban, que según ellos era algo normal, debido a que el acontecimiento fue algo muy traumático, ella, según sus palabras, estaba llevándolo demasiado bien. Esto tenia que ser revisado por un psiquiatra, ellos son los que revisan trastornos como el que estábamos viendo en ella, el doctor llamo a varios especialistas para que la atendieran y comenzaron los estudios-Alice meneo la cabeza en signo de frustración y continuo-ellos le hicieron infinidades de preguntas y pruebas a Isabella, ella las paso todas, pero las constantes preguntas de ellos solo provocaban que se cerrara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, apenas nos hablaba y empezó a tenerle un odio muy grande a sus padres, lo que era lógico teniendo solo trozos de su infancia, en ello solo aparecían ellos mostrándose como tiranos y crueles personas, Nanni le explicaba constantemente que estas acontecimientos no eran tan seguidos como ella creía.

-En realidad ellos eran agrandes padres- los defendio Rosalie- cariñosos y muy atentos. A pesar de que eran personas muy ocupadas ellos siempre estaban atentos de todas su necesidades, no la dejaban nunca sola, pero Isabella no tenia ningún pequeño recuerdo de cosas como estas y se le hacia muy difícil de creer, no los llamaba como sus padres sino que por sus nombres, siempre Charlie y Renne. nunca mamá y papá. Los malditos psiquiatras estaban encantados con tener un caso tan interesante como este, es muy extraño que el cerebro seleccione solo ciertos memorias o pensamientos, y querían llegar al fondo de el asunto haciendo cada día las terapias mas largas y exhaustivas, Isabella terminaba realmente cansadas de ellas y el saber que no podía salir del hospital. hasta que se recuperara del todo. no ayudaba en su paciencia, su carácter de por si, no era el mejor, pero cada día se ponía mas irritante, era como si no tuviera ningún filtro que le impidiera refrenar sus emociones como el enojo, la ira, la frustración, claro estos eran los únicos que ella mostraba, nunca se le pudo ver algo de tristeza o algún otro, y mucho menos felicidad, sus sonrisas eran escasas, casi inexistentes, nosotras hacíamos lo posible por verla mas cómoda y tranquila pero no era muy fácil que digamos- Rosalie Suspiro con cansancio recordando esos dias.

-Las semanas pasaban y las sesiones seguían sin dar frutos- continuo Alice- nada que nos pudiera decir que le estaba pasando, a veces, por momentos muy cortos, nos encontrábamos con los ojos de nuestra Bella, y por pequeños momentos, podíamos escucharla hablar con su tono de voz normal. Ya sabes, algo mas suave que la voz de Isabella-yo asentí a lo que Alice me decía, sabia exactamente lo que ella se refería, el cambio de su tono de voz era tan notable como la de sus ojos-pero esto solo eran algunas horas, cuando las sesiones comenzaban ella volvía a ser la Isabella, fría y distante, sin emociones en sus rostro, cada día perdíamos mas las esperanzas de que ella se recuperaba, mas si no sabíamos como sanarla.

-Esto siguió por un mes y cada día los cambios eran cada vez mas visibles y notorios- - Alice subio las pierns al sofa acomodandose para continuar- empezamos a diferenciarlas. Isabella odiaba las comidas muy nutritivas y su apetito era muy grande, todo lo contrario de Bella, a ella le encantaban las frutas y verduras, y con alguna ensalada abundante quedaba satisfecha, era como si Isabella hiciera todo lo contrario de Bella. Estos hechos, les dieron las pistas a los doctores para comprender su problema-Alice suspiro y se froto los ojos con cansancio.

Rosalie se levanto y empezó a caminar por la sala pateando una que otra cosa que au estaba en el suelo y continuo ella.

-Un siquiatra llego con la maravillosa idea de que a Isabella se le presentaba un claro problema de Trastorno de identidad disociativo-me le quede mirando sin entender una solo palabra, ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa sinica-tu tienes dieciocho años y te cuesta entenderlo, imagínate como fue para nosotras que solo teníamos trece- asenti pero me costaba mucho imaginarlo- El Trastorno de identidad disociativo es un cuadro psiquiátrico que declara que una persona puede mostrar una o varias personalidades, o burdamente llamado personalidad múltiple, debido a estrés agudo o episodios de violencia y abusos en la infancia, en este cuadro se puede tener episodios de perdida de memoria cuando una de las personalidades toma el control-Rosalie hablaba lentamente para que yo pudiera entender lo que me estaba explicando, pero aun así me costaba asimilar todas sus palabras-sin hacer el cuento largo estas perdidas de memoria. o también llamado tiempo perdido, tenían que ser algo totalmente rutinario y en el caso de Bella, no lo eran. Con las sesiones los médicos se dieron cuenta, de era en momentos oportunos, como en las mismas cesiones, Bella hacía aparición en las mañanas cuando estábamos con ella nosotras, al principio nos asustábamos al no saber que hacer pero luego, se nos hizo costumbre estar con ella para conversar las cosas típicas de nuestra relación, tratábamos de no tocar el tema de nuestros padres pero aveces salían las anécdotas de cuando éramos mas niñas, algunos recuerdos eran muy confusos aun para Bella pero algunos los recordaba, las vacaciones o las galletas que hacia su madre, las fiestas de cumpleaños, las pijamadas, en resumen sus recuerdos tenían todo lo que a Isabella les faltaban, el amor y felicidad de su vida. En las tardes, cuando llegaba la hora de las terapias siquiátricas, Isabella aparecía, sus ojos se oscurecían y su mirada se llenaba de odio, no para nosotras. A pesas de que era algo fría, nosotras podíamos ver que nos tenia cierto aprecio y para Nanni siempre tenia una u otra palabra de agradecimiento.

-Este tipo de actitudes no encajaban del todo en el diagnostico que se le presento en primera instancia- me explico Alice- pero al menos teníamos un camino por donde guiarnos, los medicamentos de este tratamiento la dejaban muy mal, se sentía siempre muy cansada y las comidas no las podía retener. No podiamos hacer nada- se apresuro a decir cuando vio mi mirada de horror- el tratamiento se basaba en el acumulamiento en el cuerpo por lo que debíamos esperar al menos dos meses para ver si funcionaban, pero a cada día nuestra amiga se deterioraba un poca mas, estaba muy delgada y las pesadillas cada vez mas frecuentes no la dejaban dormir-Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Alice a pesar de sus intentos por retenerlas, se las limpio con la manga de su camiseta para poder continuar-Nos sentíamos muy frustradas, solo podíamos ver como ella se esfumaba poco a poco, pasaron dos meses y los medicamentos no hicieron efectos aunque estaba muy débil Bella hacia aparición de vez en cuando y seguía sin saber que pasaba durante la presencia de Isabella y viceversa, así que los médicos trataron con otro diagnostico, descartaron algunos ya que Bella no tenia alucinaciones o conversaciones con "Alguien" así que Trastorno de identidad disociativos quedaba ahora descartado también la esquizofrenia y otros derribados, como la epilepsia o ataques de pánico, fobias, nada de esto encajaban con ella, tampoco tuvo nunca algún intento de suicidio de ningún tipo, y siendo una niña, no tenia problema con alguna droga, realmente esos tres meses fueron un infierno, pero para ella fue aun mas, los médicos la trataban a ciegas, tratamientos sin resultados y drogas que la dejaban casi inconsciente durante gran parte del día-Rosalie nego con tristeza como si no pudiera comprender como todo esto pudo haber pasado.

-Nanni corría de un lado a otro llamando a todos las personas conocidas que la pudieron ayudar- Dijo Rosali- fue realmente horrible, estábamos desesperadas, habían momentos en los que creíamos que ella no lo resistiría y moriría.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que retuve y mis manos pasaban sin descanso por mi pelo, solo de escuchar la impotencia en la voz de Rosalie me desesperaba a mi, era solo una niña, ella no debería de haber pasada por algo así, quería poder revivir a sus padres y volver a matarlos, tal vez si no hubieran sido tan estrictos con ella, tal vez ella pudría haber tenido una recuperación normal pero sabia que el cerebro funcionaba de formas difíciles y complicadas así que me concentre en Alice que había continuado el relato.

-En uno de los interminables llamadas de Nanni pudo ponerse al contacto con un renombrado doctor que se había especializado justamente en este tipo de casos, como el dinero no era algo que a nosotras nos faltara- algo parecido la verguenza paso por su rostro al nombrar su dinero, yo solo le sonreí sin darle importancia, ella me la devolvio y continuo- Nanni lo hizo venir en el mismo instante en que lo encontró, nada era demasiado para su "niña" como aun le dice a Bella-esto me recordó el inmenso amor que vi en los ojos de Bella cuando hablaba de ella, ahora lo entendia mucho mas–este doctor tardo unas semanas en dejar limpio el cuerpo de Bella de todas las drogas que tenia y luego de esto comenzó sus terapias sin nada mas que algún relajante simple, solo para que ella no se alterara en los interrogatorios, y el, gracias a una gran paciencia y métodos poco ortodoxos, llego a la conclusión de que Bella tenia un problema de desdoblamiento de personalidad.

- Este trastorno- intervino Rosalie con mas entusiasmo- salio a la luz una vez en el que el no permitió que fuera Isabella la que tuviera la sesión, espero a que fuera Bella la que estaba en un momento y le hizo peguntas muy simples, nosotras estábamos con ella, en el momento en el que el toco el tema del accidente, ella fue rápidamente sustituida por Isabella, le pregunto cuanto recordaba y que sentía cuando perdía ciertos episodios de su memoria. Los episodios que según los otros especialistas eran alucinaciones, eran en realidad pequeños relámpagos de conciencia, cuando la otra tomaba el lugar estos relámpagos solo parecían pequeños sueños, sin coherencia alguno, pero que nosotros podíamos dar fe que en realidad habían sido episodios del día, incluso nosotras éramos protagonistas de estos, como conversaciones o actividades. Con esto el doctor pudo darle un nombre al problema y empezar su recuperación, a pesar de que este cuadro siquiátrica es muy raro y complicado, pueden haber casos en los que ambas personalidades pueden combinarse en una sola y una recuperación completa, pero eso solo puede ser posible si ambas personalidades están de acuerdo...

-Entonces Isabella tiene una esperanza de tener una vida normal-sin poder detener mi felicidad interrumpí a Rosalie, solo la esperanza de que mi pequeña niña pudiera ser feliz por completo me lleno el alma, pero la cara de la chicas me dijo que era mejor escuchar todo.

-Una recuperación si es posible, pero hasta ahora no se ha podido- Mi esperanza se tambaleo pero continue escuchando a Alice- Isabella ha estado en tratamiento desde ese día, de eso paso un año mas, ósea dos desde el accidente y Bella e Isabella pudieron avanzar lo suficiente para tener recuerdos compartidos, los esporádicos "sueños" que tenian cuando la otra estaba presente se hicieron cada vez mas débiles, hasta que cada una recordaba que hacia la otra, estos no eran muy nítidos pero si se concentran lo suficiente pueden tenerlos todos, pero esto no fue tan bueno como se podría creer.

Alice esbozo una sonrisa con algo de ironía y Rosalie sonrío del todo, se sentó en el brazo del sofá y se inclino para adelante como si me fuera a en contra un gran secreto.

-Ellas, muy por el contrario de lo que se pensaría, no se odiaban entre si, ellas encontraron la forma de que todo esto fuera algo beneficioso, Bella no recordaba nada malo de su vida, ella literalmente, se quedo con todo lo mejor, el amor, las caricias, la comprensión, los mimos de sus padres, pero Isabella se quedo con todo los malos recuerdos. Garcías a eso es la mejor corredora, ella solo recordaba todos los días que su padre dedicaba en enseñarle a ser la mejor y la forma de cómo llevar la empresa, ellas sacaron lo mejor de la situación. Bella se libraba de las cosas que la hería, e Isabella se quedo con todo la diversión de los autos y manejar la empresa de su padre, ellas en vez de tratar de combinar sus personalidades, como deberian, prefirieron quedarse de esta forma, Bella por mucho que dice que quisiera tener una vida normal, nunca, desde que se le descubrió que Isabella podía llevarse todo lo que ella, no quiso intentar tener recuerdos del accidente, ni nada que no sea bueno, e Isabella se escabullo de tener que lidiar con cosas como la escuela y responsabilidades, a ella nunca le ha importado nadie mas que ella misma, nosotras somos parte de su familia por eso nos quiere y todo, pero si se trata de otra persona, a Isabella le da lo mismo sus sentimientos, ella hace lo que quiera y toma lo que desea-Rosalie se encogio de hombros resignada.

Entendía todo lo que ellas me querían decir,Bella perdió toda oportunidad de ser ella la que manejara lo que su padre tanto quiso y el gusto por manejar en sus maravillosos autos, pero gano tener solo recuerdos hermosos de su infancia sin nada que la ensombreciera, e Isabella perdió todo esto, se quedo con todos los malos recuerdos de sus padres, pero gano la oportunidad de ser libre, sin sentimientos que la ataran, ella es solo eso, _ELLA_, nadie mas, corre cuando quiere, y se apodero de la gran responsabilidad de ser la única dueña del trabajo de su padre. Ambas, por muy difícil que les resultara esta vida, salieron ganando.

-Eso quiere decir que ellas nunca van a querer cambiar su condición?-pregunte ya sin esperanzas, Alice lo había dicho, la recuperación solo existía si ambas estaban de acuerdo.

-No es así-La respuesta de Rosalie me descoloco.

-Lo que quiere decir Rosalie- Explico Alice lanzandole un amirada- es que hemos visto algo últimamente, que nos ha dado la esperanza de que ellas puedan ser solo una-las mire como compartían miradas cómplices y se sentaron cada una a mi lado.

-El día que Isabella golpeo a Lauren vimos algo en Bella, que no habíamos visto nunca-dijo Rosalie.

-Y el día de la carrera con Felix, vimos algo en Isabella que tampoco habíamos visto-esta vez fue Alice.

Mire Alice y a Rosalie sin entender que querían decirme, mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro buscando respuestas pero sus rostros solo mostraban una enigmática sonrisa.

-Ya díganme de una vez- solte nervioso

-Carácter-respondió Rosalie.

-Preocupación-Respondió Alice, mi rostro era la expresión del desconcierto y la confusión en persona. Alice bufo y me tomo de los hombros para que le pusiera toda sus atención.

-Isabella nunca, y debo repetir, _nunca_ ha mostrado preocupación por nadie que no seamos nosotras, o Nanni, y aun así es muy poca, pero ese día, _por ti,_ mostró verdadera preocupación porque Felix te hiciera daño, te robara o te tratara de estafar, incluso te defendió cundo el le dijo que quería quitarte el auto-Los ojos de Alice tenían un brillo diferente, yo solo me quede callado por la información sin poder creérmelo, ahora fue el turno de Rosalie de tomarme por los hombros y demandar mi atención.

-Bella jamás a tenido indicios de demostrar carácter, ese siempre ha sido trabajo de Isabella, pero cuando Lauren menciono que ella no podía conquistarte, ella, _Bella_, fue la que le respondió, no titubeo en darle un comentario mordaz, y creo que, si no fuera por que la muy Perra la golpeo con la pelota, ella hubiera seguido haciéndolo-Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido por la implicación de las palabras de las chicas, podría ser posible...

-Quiere decirme que puedo ser yo…-deje mi pregunta inconclusa con el afán, de que ellas confirmaran las suposiciones que me tenían al borde de la felicidad completa.

-Edward. ¿Quien condujo hoy en su paseo?-si fuera posible los ojos de Alice brillaron aun mas.

-Bella- respondo de inmediato- ella dijo que hace mucho que no conducía sus autos-termine un poco dudoso, la sonrisa de Alice creció al doble casi ocupando toda su rostro y la de Rosalíe estaba muy cerca.

-¿Anoche paso algo entre ustedes no es así? -Y no intentes de negármelo lo vi en tus ojos en la mañana y lo veo ahora-Rosalie hizo que un pequeño sonrojo aflorar de mis majillas con el tono de su voz.

-No lo negare. Si, anoche me bese con ella, no estoy seguro de con quien. pero creo que fue con Isabella, ya que Bella no recordaba nada de ayer-esta vez respondí totalmente confundido, ya que los ojos que vi al terminar el beso no era ni de una ni de la otra. Ese detalle me lo guardaría por ahora-pero hoy en la tarde estoy seguro que fue Bella la que me beso-con esto Alice salto del asiento y comenzó a saltar y a hacer un extraño baile, Rosalie solo rodó los ojos pero su cara mostraba la misma alegría que Alice.

-Me pueden explicar porque de la fiesta?-Alice dejo de saltar pero no quito la excreción de gozo de sus rostro.

-¿Edward, es que no lo ves?. Ellas están actuando muy diferente de cómo son en realidad, Isabella nunca dormiría contigo después de besarte, es mas, el solo hecho de permitir que la besaras es algo lejos de poder creer.

-Alice, debo decirte que Isabella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos anoche, su mirada estaba perdida-trate de explicar para que Alice no se hiciera muchas ilusiones.

-Eso es muy natural en ella cuando se habla del accidente- descarto con un movimiento de su mano- ese tema la hace recordar todo lo que tuvo que vivir en el hospital. Pero por como la conocemos nosotras estamos seguras que fue a Isabella a la que besaste, y que Bella condujera es algo también asombroso. Ahora lo que quiero que me explique es como es eso de que Bella te beso a ti-Esto me hizo moverme un poco incomodo, no me gustaba estar ventilando las cosas que pasaban ente nosotros, pero por sus miradas me decía que esto era algo importante que debía compartir con ellas.

-Estábamos en el mercado de Seatlle y ella al parecer vio algo que la sorprendió, su cara estaba blanca y tapaba su boca con sus manos, cuando la encare para preguntarle que le pasaba me respondió con un pequeño beso-me sonroje un poco porque el beso estaba lejos de ser pequeño, de solo recordarlo mi cuerpo vibraba con las sensaciones que me provoco, aun me pregunto como me refrene para no hacer algo totalmente indebido en medio de la calle, mi cuerpo volvió a racionar con solo recordar su lengua jugando tan desinhibida con la mía y de mi mano en su cintura, mi dedo acariciando ese pequeño hueco en su cadera descubriendo su calida y suave piel.

Me removí, mas incomodo todavía, por como mi cuerpo se encendió nuevamente, poniéndome un poco al descubierto, Rosalie y Alice notaron mi incomodidad y mi sonrojo y me miraron mas intensamente.

-Vamos pretender que creemos que fue un pequeño beso para dejarles un poco de intimidad, pero por como te mueves y tu rostro solo nos dice lo contrario-Tosi un poco tratando de desviar el tema.

Alice levanto una ceja y Rosalie volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Bien, lo que importa en este momento es que tu seas la clave para que ellas se unan en una sola persona, pero debes jugar bien tus cartas. Nosotras no pudimos evitar escuchar que le decías que la amabas-Alice me dio una mirada de disculpa por haber escuchado algo tan intimo y Rosalie esperaba a que yo les reclamara algo pero en realidad no me importaba que alguien se enterara, si fuerza por mi, se lo gritaría al mundo entero.

-No me importa que escucharan-me encogí de hombros para enfatizar ni despreocupación- pero si me importa la reacción que ella tuvo, al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia-esto si que me tenia pendiendo de un hilo los nervios, yo la amaba pero ella al parecer no quería nada conmigo.

-Eso es lo que mas esperanzas nos tiene Edward, ella realmente se enfureció de saber que tu sientes algo por Bella y no por ella, eso demuestra que ella siente algo por ti-fruncí el ceño sin entender porque esto les podía dar esperanzas.

-Edward, Isabella cree que, su falta de sentimientos por las personas, impide que tu pudieras sentir algo por ella y que Bella, que es todo lo contrario a ella, es a la que tu diriges tu amor-reflexione un poco este hecho, ella me había reclamado que no era a ella a la que yo amaba por no demostrarme algún signo de cariño, pero su carácter fuerte y su modo de tratarme tan fría al enseñarme como conducir, su valentía y confianza en mi, fueron las cosas que me demostraran que lo que yo sentía por ella era amor. Bella ella era todo sentimientos, simpatía, me hacia sonreír como tonto, su dulzura y sus muestras de complicidad me demostró que era posible que ella sintiera algo por mi.

No podría amar a una sin la otra, eran ambas la que encendía el amor y la pasión por la hermosa mujer que ambas construían, yo las amaba a ambas del mismo modo, no había cambio alguno al estar con una u la otra.

-Mis sentimientos son los mismos por Bella que con Isabella- les dije con seguridad- amo cada parte de su persona, como se expresan ambas, tan distintas y tan iguales, sus ojos son distintos pero son iguales de expresivos en ellas, puedo ver su alma si ellas así lo quieren, ella para mi es solo una-Mi declaración fue tan vehemente que incluso a mi me sorprendió, la claridad con la que mis sentimientos afloraban al hablar de ellas me impresionaban gratamente, Alice y Rosalie dulcificaron su mirada y Alice se arrojo a mis brazos para apretarme, con la fuerza mas comparable con Emmett, que de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Edward no sabes lo feliz que nos haces al decirnos estas cosas, ella se merece todo el amor del mundo, todo lo que ha vivido tiene que tener una recompensa, por favor no la lastimes mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho la vida-Lagrimas corrían por la mejillas de Alice al decir estas palabras, Rosalie también tenia rastros de alguna lagrima traicionera que se escapaba de sus ojos, no había duda del amor por su hermana.

-Juro por mi vida, que mi misión será compensar todo lo que se le fue quitado a Isabella y a Bella, la amo con toda mi alma.

Ellas asintieron, se levantaron, se arreglaron un poco su rostro y arreglaron sus ropas, mire el reloj de la pared ya que el de la mesa estaba, en algún lugar del suelo de el salón y la entada de la habitación de Emmett. Casi habíamos estado tres horas conversando y esto me recordó a mis hermanos.

-Rosalie donde esta Emmett?-ella me miro y sonrío con amor, me encantaba saber que mis hermanos encontraron también a sus perfectas parejas.

-Emmett y Jasper están en el salón de Juegos del Hotel, cuando Bella me mando un mensaje diciendo que disfrutara de mi cita yo llame a Alice, no nos sentíamos muy bien de dejar este ultimo día por separado, pero al parecer Bella sin darse cuente le dijo a Alice que ella era la que conducía, Alice me llamo a mi contándomelo y acordamos venir al hotel para conversar esto contigo, pero nos encontramos con la escena de Isabella. Escuchamos decir que la amabas y esto nos convenció de que debías saber toda la verdad, por suerte antes de subir aquí le dijimos a los chicos que nos esperaran en el salón de juegos ya que podíamos tardar un poco, es por eso que no están aquí revoloteando- rio suavecito y Alice comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

-Pero ahora, que ya todo esta aclarado es hora de reunirnos, ve a buscara Isabella, yo llamare para que arreglen la habitación-Mire a mi alrededor, esto no saldría barato.

-Alice... esto... creo que deberías darme la cuenta a mi, yo me are cargo-Ella sonrío de forma extraña que me produjo escalofrios y Rosalie tenia una muy parecida.

-Creo que si estamos con lo de los secretos a la luz, debo decirte que la única en hacerse cargo de este desastre será Isabella-yo fruncí el ceño. De ningún modo dejaría que ella pagara por las cosas destruidas, ella no tenia la culpa de no poder controlar su furia, suponia era a causa de que Bella se llevara todo lo bueno, incluido el carácter.

-Alice no creo correcto, por favor déjame que yo pague-Alice rio y se acerco un poco mas, puso una mano en mi hombro y me dio unas palmaditas.

-Edward, cuando encuentres a Isabella debes preguntarle sobre esto, ella es la mas indicada para decirte el porque esto lo pagara ella, ahora no demores mas y ve a buscarla que ya es hora de irnos, y quiero disfrutar un poco antes-la mire confundido pero lo deje pasar para preguntarle donde podía encontrar a Isabella.

-La encontraras en la azotea, es ahí donde va cada vez que quiere estar tranquilamente, por alguna razón, que desconocemos, desde el accidente algo en que ambas coincidían, es que les gusta estar en algún lugar de gran altura. Ahora anda-me dio un empujoncito y yo corrí al ascensor pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar me asaltaron los nervios.

¿Que se suponía que le tendría que decir? Pero todas mis dudas se esfumaron cuando las puestas del asensor se abrieron, dándome la vista de una preciosa mujer de pelo castaño, sentada en unas especie de columpio rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver un letrero que decía que solo podía entrar personal autorizado, pero mi cerebro solo tenia conciencia para concentrase en caminar en dirección de la dueña de todo mi ser, me puse frente de ella y levanto la cabeza.

Los hermosos ojos oscuros de Isabella estaban llenos de sufrimiento, sufrimiento que yo ahora conocía, y que desde hoy seria mi misión deshacerme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me alargue un poco pero queria dejar todo claro para que las cosas empezaran a cambiar.<em>**

**_Espero les gustara_**

**_Nos encontramos pronto._**

**_ATTE. VALE_**


	16. Chapter 16

Levanto la cabeza y los hermosos ojos oscuros de Isabella estaban llenos de sufrimiento, sufrimiento que yo ahora conocía y que desde hoy seria mi misión deshacerme.

ASOTEA HOTEL

EDWARD POV

-Me senté lentamente a su lado el columpio era bastante grande como un sofá pero e el aire, ella tenia las piernas estiradas ocupando su totalidad pero las acerco a su pecho para darme mas espacio, pero yo lo que menos quería era tener espacio así que las tome y las coloque en mi regazo me miro un poco sorprendida por mi acercamiento pero se recompuso rápidamente para formar una sonrisa sin humor en su rostro.

-Ya sabes todo-afirmo, yo la mire sorprendido, desde cuando leía la mente?.

-Vi a Alice y a Rosalie en el pasillo cuando salí de la habitación-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia yo la mire con un disculpa pero no alcance a hacerla verbal por que se me adelanto, moviendo su mano para enfatizar su desinterés.

-No te preocupes si hubiera podido lo habría hecho yo, pero como estarás enterado mi memoria después del accidente es un completo caos los dos primeros años son como una bruma en mi cerebro-como podía hablar con tanta soltura si sus ojos solo mostraban dolor?.

-Alice y Rosalie me contaron de esos dos años ,las terapias y lo que paso contigo…-como me podía referir a lo suyo con Bella sin que sonara como un problema?.

-Te refieres a lo Bella y yo, dilo con todas sus letras no me gustan las cosas con doble sentido-su voz era dura pero sin llegar al regaño solo constataba un hecho- es un problema así de simple un problema psiquiátrico estoy desquiciada-soltó una risa seca. Fruncí el seño, no me gustaba como se estaba refiriendo a ella misma.

-No eres una desquiciada, solo que viviste cosas demasiado fuerte y tu cerebro se protegió lo mejor que pudo- mi voz sonó dulce, no sabia como empezar pero sabia que mi deber era reconfortarla.

-Si eso dice mi doctor, pero no es el que tiene que vivir a medias, solo la controlar la mitad de su conciencia-en verdad que ella podía ser muy fría, su mirada no vacilo en ningún momento de hablar de su condición su indiferencia sorprendía.

-Tu doctor solo trata de hacerte ver la realidad, todos tenemos mas de una personalidad en nuestro interior tu solo perdiste un poco el modo de controlarlo-me encogí de hombros tratando de mostrar su misma indiferencia, ella sonrío un poco y levanto la ceja.

-solo perdí un poco el control? Creo que estas hablando con la persona equivocada, solo con esfuerzo puedo saber que hago mientras Bella esta presente y viceversa, somos personas completamente distintas, y tu dices que perdí un poco el control debes revisarte el cerebro, talvez Nicolas quiera hacerlo, le encantan los retos-la mire interrogante haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

-Quien es Nicolas?-pregunte un poco confundido.

-Nicolas es mi doctor, es el quien me ha ayudado todos estos años, sin el aun tendría las desagradables perdidas de memoria, gracias a sus métodos hemos podido vivir una vida casi normal, pero por mas que se esfuerza no logra hacer que seamos solo una conciencia a decir verdad yo ya perdí toda esperanza, pero el es muy necio y no lo asume, es por eso que hace que lo visite una vez al mes, estamos en promedio dos semanas con nuevos tratamiento que el crea para mi-me quede asombrado con la nueva información, yo pensaba que ella ya no tenia que acudir a un doctor pero si ella lo visita una vez al mes y por toda una semana es por que su tratamiento es muy activo, me entristeció saber que ella no creía posible su recuperación, pero si este tal Nicolas la hace visitarlo a menudo significa que el aun cree que tiene una posibilidad.

-Alice me dijo que no es posible una mejora si las partes involucradas no están de acuerdo-dije lentamente, no quería que se enfadara por mi comentario.

-Alice tiene razón, si alguna de las partes no esta de acuerdo no se puede unir las conciencias-Asintió con la cabeza-y en este caso ninguna lo esta así que es mas difícil aun, supuestamente en un caso como el mío debería estar tomando un coctel de drogas para recuperarme pero Nicolas no me ha administrado drogas de ningún tipo, desde que llego a mi lado me ha mantenido con mis funcionamientos en total conciencia. El no cree en las drogas, dice que si una persona tiene problemas con su cerebro no es lógico que se lo atrofies mas con medicinas, que te dejan casi todo el tiempo en negro-Asentí de acuerdo nunca te podrías recuperar si no dejan que funciones al cien por cinto-sus métodos han logrado lo que muchos psiquiatras han tratado, a pesar de que no ha podido unirnos nos acerco lo suficiente como para funcionar, yo se todo lo que siente, hace, vive Bella y ella con migo, pero para su frustración no va mas aya de eso por que solo lo vemos desde afuera, yo pudo sentir lo que Bella siente pero no me lo transmite a mi-ladee u poco mi cabeza confundido, ella sonrío mas ampliamente y se explico-un ejemplo. Es como si solo fuéramos personas empáticas, ella siente mi enojo dada que es una de las pocas emociones que tengo control. Pero ella no lo toma como algo suyo solo lo siente como si fuera una persona que mira una escena desde afuera, esta persona puede ser muy perceptiva pero nunca sentirá las emociones como suyas, entiendes?-afirme ya mas aclarado, Bella podía sentir el enojo pero no como una emoción propia.

-Bien entiendo, Bella siente tu enojo pero como si fuera de otra persona, y tu igual-ella afirmo con la cabeza y continúo.

-Esto impide que nosotras creamos una conciencia en común.

Por que como puedes hacerlo si las cosas las sientes como externas?, Nicolas lo ha intentado todo pero ninguna de las dos quieres sentir lo de la otra, por mi parte no me interesa tener sentimientos que nublan mi juicio y mi diversión- entrecerré los ojos a lo de diversión ella sonrío con malicia-si, yo me divierto no pongas esa cara, Bella me deja que yo disfrute las cosas por las dos-moví mi cabeza para no dejar entra malos pensamientos a mi mente, pero una Isabella disfrutando de fiestas y tragos, se poso en mi cabeza.

-Y tu que le das a cambio?-pregunte con verdadero interés, ella hizo un ademán despreocupado.

-Ella se quedo con todo lo bueno yo la libero de todas las cosas que ella no soporta como la ira la frustración los malos recuerdos, ya sabes cada vez que un mal recuerdo ataca su conciencia ella simplemente deja que yo lo absorba-la mire con angustia al recordar el sufrimiento de Bella en la habitación y como Isabella tomo su lugar cambiándolo a furia.

-Tranquilo para mi es fácil manejar ese tipo de recuerdos, y a demás no tengo ningún interés de tener recuerdos hermosos de un mentiroso traidor-su mirada se volvió mas fría y dura, recordé sus palabras a agritos durante su momento de furia ella le grita a alguien mentiroso.

-A quien te refieres con lo de mentiroso y traidor? no es la primera vez que te lo escucho decir-su cara seguía seria.

-Charlie Swan, el es el maldito mentiroso-su voz era baja llena de odio, me sorprendí como podía odiar a su padre?.

-Por que es un maldito mentiroso?- la expresión de su rostro me decía que no debería estar preguntando estas cosas pero ya no podía retractarme, sus ojos llamearon y empuño sus manos.

-Bella, solo recuerda los momentos bellos, pero son solo falsedades, el me mintió, el mintió cuando me dijo que vendría detrás de mi, me lanzo del avión con falsas palabras y por su culpa quede sin nadie a mi lado-sus ojos mostraban tal odio y agonía que traspaso mi alma, me acerque un poco mas y la abrace, ella no se dejo esta vez y se levanto rápidamente.

-No te atrevas a sentir lastima por mi, Bella puede recibir todo tu consuelo, es ella la que idolatra a una persona que no nos amaba en lo mas mínimo, el solo me salvo para que su adorada empresa no cayera en las manos de Aro-me levante para detener su discurso de odio y rencor.

-Isabella tu eras su hija, la única, dudo mucho que el estuviera pensando en su empresa en el momento en el que te salvo-me acerque para tomar su mano la estreche cariñosamente y entrelace nuestros dedos, su calor se transmitió a todo mi cuerpo con agradable olas.

-No te engañes tu también, el solo estaba interesado en su maravillosa empresa y sus autos, no me importa que Bella se quedara con recuerdos de su infancia feliz para mi solo son mentiras, me quede feliz de ser yo la que tiene dias y dias de clases para hacerme cargo de la compañía y ni decir de las clasas de conducir, para mi es aun mas facil que cualquier persona por qie no ahí nada que intervenga en esos recuerdos gracias a eso soy la mejor en todo lo que ago solo el año pasado duplique mis ganancias, soy todo lo que el quería que fuera-su mano seguía en la mía por lo que pude sentir su reacción de cada palabra que salía de su boca, estaba enojada , pero yo sabia que esto era solo otro escape del dolor.

-El enojo es mas simple-me miro frunciendo el seño sin comprender mis palabras, empecé a hacer círculos con mi dedo para transmitirle parte de mi amor ,quería que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba con ella- estas enojada con el, eso es mas fácil de llevar que el asumir que el esta muerto, mientas sigas enojada no sentirás su partida, pero cariño-acerque mi mano libre a su rostro y lo acaricie-algún día tendrás que perdonarlo, se que en alguna parte de ti esta esperando por que lo hagas-su mirada se hundió mas en el sufrimiento pero se alejo un paso de mi con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No trates de psicoanalizarme, para eso tengo todo un equipo que me espera cada mes.- Suspire resignado, era muy pronto aun para pretender ayudarla, sonrío misteriosamente y se acerco a mi con un andar muy sensual, me quede sorprendido por el cambio de actitud.

-Creo que tu puedes encontrar otras formas de ayudarme-su vos como ondas expansivas lanzo miles de sensaciones mi cuerpo dejándome un hormigueo en partes mas sensibles, respire mas profundo para calmarme pero su cercanía lo hacia muy difícil puso sus manos en mi pecho y empezó a empujarme para que retrocediera hasta llegar al columpio nuevamente.

-No te olvides que yo recuerdo todo lo que hace Bella-su sonrisa era sexy y siniestra, un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna a su insinuación, carraspee un poco para que mi voz sonara normal.

-Creo que Alice nos espera abajo para hacer algo juntos-mi voz a pesar de mis intentos salio mas baja y rasposa, vi como su sonrisa crecía, parecía un gatito asechando al ratón, trague fuerte por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Alice sabe que yo no soy fácil de convencer así que no te preocupes del tiempo-se acerco a un mas, pero lo que hizo a continuación me provoco sentimientos encontrados, se subió al columpio poniendo cada pierna a cada lado de mi cadera, una parte de mi quería acercarla mas todavía y besarla hasta que no existiera nada mas en el mundo pero otra aunque pequeña quería salir corriendo advirtiéndome que esto no ara nada bueno.

-Te pongo nervioso Edward-era la primara vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, su voz mando mas cosquillas y hormigueo a mi piel calentándola en segundos, puse mis manos en su cadera para estabilizarla, esto hizo que todo se multiplicara, mi estomago se contraía en deliciosos espasmos y mis manos luchaban por seguir moviéndose pero ordene mi cabeza a centrarse.

-Sabes perfectamente que no son nervios precisamente lo que estoy sintiendo ahora-mi susurro salio mas grave de lo que pretendía, Isabella tomo mi cabeza con sus manos acercando su rostro al mío, solté el aire que tenia en mis pulmones y lo sintió mas caliente de lo normal pero era lógico ya que el interior de mi cuerpo estaba siendo arrasado por lava hirviendo en vez de sangre.

-Recuerda que yo puedo saber toda las cosas que Bella hace, pero solo soy una mera espectadora, y tengo una imagen en mi cabeza de la cual quiero ser la protagonista, que te parece?-su aliento llegaba a mi rostro, dejándome en una neblina de deseo cada vez mas densa, mi mente proyectaba el beso con Bella en el mercado, y mi cuerpo solo quería repetirlo pero por obvias razones sabia que este no seria igual a ese.

-Me pare perfecto pero me gustaría que esta vez si lo dejaras en la memoria por que la ultima vez que te bese me encontré con que no avía registro de el en tu cerebro-no quería separarlas en dos personas distintas mencionando a Bella así que busque las palabras para involucrarlas a las dos Isabella río suavecito dejando caer un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, el movimiento fue tan erótico que tuve que tomar mas firme su cadera y apretar los dientes para que mis manos no se safaran y recorrieran las partes de su cuerpo que mi mente rogaba.

-Sabia que no recordaría nada,-se coloco en la posición normal y siguió ablando- pero te equivocas yo si recuerdo tu beso en mi cama, Bella no lo hacia por que esa fue mi decisión, generalmente cuando se saca el tema del accidente esa parte solo queda en mi mente así que yo aproveche para que ese beso solo fuera para mi- bajo su vos en la ultima parte y mi respiración se hizo mas pesada, pero de todas formas pregunte.

-Por que querías que solo fuer apara ti?- su sonrisa se suavizo pero sus ojos seguían siendo de dolor dándole la apariencia de un ángel sufriendo.

-Ya te dije que no me importa que ella se aya llevado todos los buenos recuerdos, pero ahí cosas que creo tener derecho a tener aunque sean cosas pequeñas, no crees que merezco tener también un poco buenos momentos?-su pregunta me dejo perplejo al mira sus ojos pude atisbar como un poco pero solo un poco de su color se aclaraba, tal como esa noche, ella pensaba que ese era un buen momento que merecía ser guardado para ella, esto elevo la esperanza y las palabras de Alice y Rosalie me llegaron ,tal vez ellas tenia razón y yo podía ayudar a este ángel a recuperar la vida que le fue brutalmente robada.

-Creo que la maravillosa mujer que tengo entre mis brazos se merece mas aun que momentos buenos se merece toda una vida de ellos-sonrío mas dulcemente y acerco sus labios a los míos yo termine de acortar el espacio uniendo nuestras bocas en un beso que pronto subió de nivel, su lengua encontró la mía dejándome con la sensación de que el mundo se detenía, solo estaba su maravilloso movimiento dentro de mi boca y sus manos masajeado mi cabello llevándome a otro nivel, subí una de mis mano a su rostro y lo acaricie deseoso de gravar su textura en mi piel, el movimiento de su boca estaba cargado de erotismo perfectamente creada para dejarme fuera de combate, sabia que seria algo distinto pero supero mis expectativas, este beso no solo provoca mi deseo si no que fue un paso mas aya, la suavidad de su lengua recorriendo la mía y la calidez de mi aliento siendo tragado por ella me estremecía hasta niveles insospechados, solo quería mas y no parar nunca, la mano que entraba en su cadera comenzó a moverse acariciando la cintura de arriba a bajo suavemente y con el movimiento su camiseta se subió dejándome tocar la calida piel directamente su calor entro por la palma de mi mano y se esparció por todo mi piel haciendo que los espasmos de la parte baja de mi estomago se incrementan un suspiro de su boca llego a la mía y mi razón salio volando, mis manos viajaron a sus muslos subiendo en movimientos suaves pero sincronizados aun mantenía algo de conciencia aunque muy escondida, diciéndome que no me dejara llevar, que esto solo lo complicaría mas pero no podía escucharla claramente los suaves suspiros de Isabella ocupaban todo mi cerebro, dejo caer mas sus peso en mis piernas dejando sin espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, rozándonos y un pequeño gruñido salio de mi garganta, deslice mis labios a su cuello dejando un rastro de pequeños pero intensos besos, y mi mano subió a cuellazo sosteniéndola para que se moviera a mi gusto

Dejo caer un poco a su cabeza para darme más acceso, lamí su clavícula de un lado a otro y mi mano la trajo de vuelta a mi boca reclamando su lengua nuevamente, sus manos se movieron para penetrar en mi camiseta y el calor de sus manos en mi pecho hizo que una nueva ola ardiente me barriera, quería sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo y que las mías se regocijaran con su piel de toda su extensión, separe un poco mi cabeza no antes de saborear un poco su lengua por ultima vez, su sabor se extendía dejándome con la necesidad de mas, fue su turno de besar la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi oído, lamió mi lóbulo suavemente y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas.

-Te Amo-se congelo en su posición y su cuerpo se puso rígido, se separo de mi tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de asimilarlo, mi cuerpo lloraba la ausencia de su calor tenia la respiración tan agitada como la mía pero sus ojos volvían a ser fríos.

-Creo que mis besos te confundieron un poco, nunca me ha gustado que me confundan con otras -su voz era baja, tanto como un siseo, trate de controlar mi respiración y que su sabor acaramelado me dejara libre los sentidos para poder entender a lo que se refería.

-Nunca te confundiría con nadi, tu eres la única para mi-mi vos era baja y ronca por lo que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando pero trate de que sonara con todo el amor que le tenia, nunca podría hacer algo como confundirla con otra mujer, repetí mis palabras en mi cabeza, pero no recordaba nada mas que la declaración.

-Tu no me amas a mi creí que avía quedado claro, es a Bella a la que amas-Me levante para tomarle de sus hombros y la nueva electricidad establecida entre nosotros, zumbo por mi piel.

-Se que crees que yo no te amo pero quiero que quede claro que mis sentimientos son dirigidos solo para las dos partes de lo que tu eres, tu eres Colomi día y mi noche , amo al día por que me ilumina y deja disfrutar de las sus regalos, pero la noche me deja descansar y poder tener interminables y hermosos sueños, el mundo se conforma también por dos partes Isabella y como el mundo yo no podría existir sin tenerlas en mi vida, necesito de ambas partes en mi vida para ser feliz-Isabella me miraba sin expresión alguna.

-No malgastes tus sentimientos en mi Edward yo no podría darte nada a cambio, solo puedo darte esto- extendió su mano apuntando el columpio que avía sido testigo de nuestra pasión y deseo-nada mas puede salir de mi, solo esto, nada de sentimientos solo pasión ocasional, yo te voy a usar a mi antojo-sus palabras me herían profundamente pero solo la deje terminar-eso es lo que recibirás d mi parte, nada de sentimientos, con migo solo puedes pretender al sexo-suspiro y sus dedos subieron de su frente a la raíz de su cabello llevándoselo hacia atrás en un gesto de nerviosismo y frustración-Y lamento decirte que Bella tampoco podrá darte mucho, ella si puede corresponder a tu amor pero solo será amor nada mas, cuando quieras discutir, o tener algo mas cercano que amor puro, cuando despierte tu pasión y deseo seré yo la que aparezca, ese es mi trabajo, las emociones simples y sin sobresaltos son las de Bella, y esto nos llevara a este punto nuevamente-la mire tratando de comprender sus palabras.

-Quiero estar a tu lado, estar contigo, cuidarte, hacerte feliz nada mas-soltó una carcajada, sin humor y se acerco a mí.

-No lo entiendes, crees que será fácil estar con nosotras pero no será así, terminaras mareándote de estos cambios, tendrías que aprender a llevar las conversaciones para que la otra no aparezca o lo contrario, no podrás tener una conversación normal por que no sabrás cundo aparecerá una de las dos para interferir, no puedo permitir que te involucres en esta vida que ya esta suficientemente jodida-su voz estaba llena de determinación que me asusto, no permitiría que me alejara.

-No te atrevas a pensar que me podrás hacer a un lado como si nada , yo ya estot imbolicrado, te amo,no me interrumpas-avise cuando vi que pretendía rebatirme-no puedes saber que es lo que siento o no, yo te amo, a ti a esta mujer-tome su brazo y con la otra acaricie tiernamente su espalda, la abrase mas fuerte, y bese su cuello-déjame amarte, no necesito nada mas por este momento que tu compañía, no tendremos sexo si lo que crees que es lo único que busco en ti, solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos cuando yo quiera, besarte y dejarte ver que cuanto te amo, por favor no me alejes.

La mire a los ojos trasmitiéndole todo mis emociones ella tenia que ver que mi amor era sincero.

-Edward, yo no podré corresponderte y si Bella lo hace tu sufrirás cuando yo aparezca y no puedas darme lo que a ella, y eso me enfurecerá, lo entiendes?-su vos solo bacilo un poco con lo ultimo algo me dijo que la palabra utilizaría no era enfurecer, pero lo deje pasar, ella sin darse cuenta se preocupaba por mis sentimiento y eso era un gran resplandor de luz al final del camino.

-Ya veremos como lidiamos con esos problemas cuando lleguen, pero ahora podemos disfrutar un poco, Bella tal vez corresponda mis sentimientos, recíprocamente, y tu bueno-me lleve una mano ala barbilla fingiendo que lo consideraba- no tendré sexo con tigo pero creo que puedo recibir feliz caricias de tu parte como la de hace un momento-le sonreí de lado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura-por el momento solo quiero estar a tu lado, no te pido nada mas-ella suspiro y bajo un poco la cabeza, pero pude ver como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-bueno tal vez si te pida algo-me miro entrecerrando lo ojos y se cruzo de brazos-quiero que seas mi novia, un poco de formalidad no le hace mal a nadie-abrió los ojos espantada de mi petición, así que me apresure y la bese con pasión tome su lengua sin permiso y la masaje con la mía en un baile rápido pero sensual, me separe después de saborear sus labios de un lado a otro, y deslizando mi lengua por el inferior para terminar con unos pequeños toques fugases, si creía que solo ella podía seducir estaba muy equivocada, mire como abría los ojos con la aspiración un poco descontrolada.

-solo debes decir que si, solo una palabra luego veremos como llevamos lo demás-susurre cerca de sus labios con nuestras frentes unidas.

-No me gustan los compromisos-volví a besarla mas fieramente, no recibiría un no por respuesta, así estuviéramos aquí hasta mañana.

-Solo di que si-volví a besarle ahora bajando el ritmo de mi lengua para que pudiera sentir cada centímetro de esta y el rose de nuestros labios que chocaban con suavidad.

-Esta bien, acepto, pero ya te lo advert…-no pudo terminar por que la levante del suelo para darle vueltas y la bese con toda la felicidad de mi cuerpo, no dejaría que nada me separa de ella, no ahora que tenia la oportunidad de hacerla feliz.

Comenzó a reír con verdadera felicidad, y sus sonido me llevo a otro nivel de dicha y mi esperanza se presento con fuerza en mi corazón, solo necesitaba que ellas quisieran cambiar las cosas y ser felices con migo a su lado.

PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO EL RESFRIO ME TENIA SECUESTRADA, JAJAJAJA SI NO PUEDO RESPIRA POR LA NARIZ NO PUEDO HACER EJERCICIO Y ES EN MI ESCALADORA DONDE MI MENTE ESTA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA PARA CREAR LOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE SI NO PODI HACER ESTA ACTIVIDAD ESTBA UN POCO ATRAPADA EN TODOS MIS PENSAMIENTOS PERO YA ME RECUPERE LO SUFICIENTE PARA CORRER MIS TRES KILOMETROS DIARIOS ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO UN BESO ATODAS ESPERO SUS COMENTERIOS.

ATTE. VALE


	17. Dos semanas

_**Gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de escribirme un reviews**_

_**Y eso incluya también a los de mi ONESHOT es una agrado saber que les gusta como escribo.**_

_**COMO SIEMPRE EL LINK DE LOS AUTOS DE ISABELLA EN ESTE CAPITULO ESTAN EN MI PERFIL.**_

_**Ahora el capi.**_

_-Solo di que si-volví a besarle ahora bajando el ritmo de mi lengua para que pudiera sentir cada centímetro de esta y el rose de nuestros labios que chocaban con suavidad._

_-Esta bien, acepto, pero ya te lo advert…-no pudo terminar por que la levante del suelo para darle vueltas y la bese con toda la felicidad de mi cuerpo, no dejaría que nada me separa de ella, no ahora que tenia la oportunidad de hacerla feliz._

_Comenzó a reír con verdadera felicidad, y sus sonido me llevo a otro nivel de dicha y mi esperanza se presento con fuerza en mi corazón, solo necesitaba que ellas quisieran cambiar las cosas y ser felices con migo a su lado._

**AZOTEA DEL HOTEL.**

**EDWARD POV.**

La tome de la mano para salir de la azotea mientras reíamos, entonces ahora vi el cartel de antes con mas atención, decía claramente solo personal autorizado, mire la puerta pero no se veía que Isabella la hubiera forzado de alguna forma, porque siendo honesto la creo capas de eso y de mucho mas.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dije mientras abría la puerta para que saliera primero, asintió y espero con curiosidad-como pudiste entrar aquí, ese cartel dice claramente que este sitio es privado del hotel-ella sonrío ampliamente, y luego soltó una risotada, esto me hizo replantearme sobre si avía forzado la puerta, alce una ceja ya que ella seguía riéndose.

-No se como responderte eso a decir verdad-dijo riéndose mas despacio, su comentario críptico me confundió y mi mente evoco las palabras de Alice sobre los gastos de la habitación.

-Y otra cosa, Alice no me dejo pagar por las cosas de mi habitación, dijo que eso te correspondía a ti, que serias tu la que tendría que pagar por eso-este comentario provoco otra ronda de carcajadas, la tuve que sostener de la cintura ya que tenia miedo que empezara a rodar por el piso. Respiro hondo y se levanto, puso sus manos en mi cuello y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cerré los ojos por la maravillosa sensación que me provoco, fue como saborear algo dulce que se deshace en tu interior, algo suave que se esparció por mi piel, de verdad que estaba perdido por esta chica.

-Edward no se como vas a reaccionar con esto, pero supongo que los secretos entre nosotros deben terminar-ahora estaba mas seria pero aun tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y su agarre en mi cuello seguía firme, mis manos cómodamente en su cadera se intensifico para darle la confianza para que siguiera.

-Es lo que mas me gustaría, que tu confiaras en mi-me acerque hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieran unidas, la escuche suspira y sus ojos buscaron los míos.

-Este hotel es mío, no de mi padre solo mío-mi boca se abrió del todo con su confesión, me separe para verla completa, su rostro tenia una mueca de diversión por mi reacción. Su hotel, ya sabia yo que ella era dueña de una empresa de autos heredada por su padre pero que ella como Isabella, fuera dueña de todo un hotel, y no uno pequeño si no uno de cinco estrellas como este, me dejo en otra dimensión ,trate de recomponer mi rostro para hablar.

-Algo mas de lo que tenga que enterarme, tienes una isla también?-trate de bromear pero ella solo apretó los labios evitando una carcajada.

-Ho por todo lo santo tienes una isla-mis ojos estaban agrandados, y mi mano se paso por mi cabello, cuanto dinero podía tener ella?, mi familia tenia dinero pero comparado con ella éramos unos desdichados, alzo las manos para explicarse.

-No es solo mía es de Alice y Rosalie también y es una isla muy pequeña, nuestros padres la compraron juntos y paso a nuestro nombre, tengo barias propiedades pero creo que te las iré diciendo de apoco, no valla ser que te de algo-comenzó a reír otravez, la avía visto reír hoy mucho mas que cualquier día, la abrace y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, le deje un regado de besos hasta llegar a su boca donde deslice mis labios con lentitud de un lado a otro, escuche como suspiraba y su cuerpo se estremeció despacio casi imperceptible, tome el inferior y lo estire un poco, y lo solté, me separe, y vi como abría sus ojos lentamente, sonreí de lado antes de hablar.

-Yo también puedo provocar que te de algo-frunció el seño pero con una sonrisa, me dio un golpe en el brazo y se alejo con falsa molestia, camino a las escaleras, pero al estar en el piso 20 se lo replanteo mejor y se dirigió al ascensor, antes de poder evitarlo, se metió dentro, y cerro la puerta con el botón, corrí para detenerlo pero solo alcance a escuchar sus carcajadas por un segundo antes de que todo quedara en silencio, me reí y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como poder evitar enamorarme perdidamente de ella, si me movía de una emoción a otra en solo segundos?, suspire y tome el segundo ascensor, cuando llegue abajo la vi parada frente a mi con una sonrisa de niña traviesa, me acerque y la bese con mas ganas, comenzamos a besarnos sin importarnos que estábamos en medio de la recepción del hotel con un montón de gente que nos estaba viendo, pero a quien le importa si estas con la dueña del hotel, saboree sus labios y su lengua se movía con un ritmo regular, produciéndome magníficos escalofríos por mi espalda, escuchamos unas risas para nada disimuladas y nos separamos para ver al grupo de chicos que nos miraban con diversión. Emmett, silbaba y movía un brazo alentándonos, y los demás reían con ganas, pero lo que mas me gusto fue ver la cara de felicidad en el rostro de la chica que tenia aun en mis brazos, sus ojos brillaban un poco mas y la tristeza ya no era tan presente, eso me dio la entereza de seguir con, lo que sea que viniera en camino, siempre mientras ella este a mi lado.

**FORKS**

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, anoche me avía quedado terminado un trabajo para el instituto y casi no dormí, claro también cierta chica castaña que se aparecía una y otra vez en mis sueños tampoco ayudo para que mi mente descansara, mi boca se estiro en una sonrisa boba de solo pensar en ella, no podía cree que ya pasaron dos semanas desde que empezamos nuestra relación y dios nunca podría comparar mi felicidad con nada, estas semanas han sido las mejores, cada día es mas fácil estar con ella.

Isabella cumplió su promesa de mantener el recuerdo para que Bella no se llevara la sorpresa de que ahora era mi novia pero de todas formas fue un poco extraño llegar al instituto el día lunes y verla como se bajaba del auto de sus hermanas, quería acercarme y besarla sin descanso, desde que llegamos del viaje ósea durante unas doce horas fui privado de sus labios y ya estaba desesperado por ellos, pero me obligue a caminar en su dirección lentamente para que mi cuerpo se calmara y no hacer un espectáculo en el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegue a su lado le sonreí un poco temeroso de cómo empezar la conversación ella como siempre estaba con una expresión tranquila y feliz, por supuesto era Bella, y yo no sabia en ese momento si ella recordaba algo, y su mirada confundida no me facilitaba las cosas pero claro mi rostro estaba mas confundido que el suyo, como decirle que ella era ahora mi novia sin provocarle un ataque de pánico?.

-hola Bella buenos días-su rostro me miro mas confundida aun.

Todas mis dudas se fueron al suelo cuando su rostro me mostró una expresión burlesca de un segundo a otro, movió su cabeza con lastima y se alzo un poco en la punta de sus pies, me tomo de los hombros y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios solo eso, un rose pero basto par que mi cuerpo sintiera que una corriente de lava me recorría, la mire un poco aturdido, ella río suavecito.

-Tranquilo Edward Isabella no me oculto algo tan importante como que ahora estamos juntos-su expresión cambio a terror y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, movió la cabeza, tratando de controlarse supuse yo-por que es así cierto o tu ya no quieres-a medida de que hablaba sus ojos se oscurecían un poco mas y su rostro tenia una mueca de concentración, al parecer estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder controlar ella esta situación, me apresure antes de que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. La tome por la cintura y sin espera nada mas la bese, me moví despacio por sus labios para que ella sintiera todo el amor que podía traspasarle, me correspondió subiendo sus manos a mi pelo y acariciándolo suavemente, me separe antes de perder el poco control que avía conservado hasta ahora.

Desde ese momento solo me separaba solo si era necesario, hoy era Halloween, y Alice nos consiguió entradas para la fiesta en Port Ángeles y es la única razón de la que me apresura en terminar ese trabajo, para tener todo el fin de semana sin ninguna distracción y claro también es la razón por la cual un día sábado me este levantando a las 9 de la mañana, se supone que Alice vendría a dejar mi disfraz, porque si, todos nos disfrazaríamos, no sabia cual era el motivo del mío pero confiaba que Alice no me aria vestir algo ridículo.

Me metí a la ducha para borrar rastros del sueño y esperar que mi nueva pequeña amiga viniera.

Estaba sentado desayunando solo, ya que mis hermanos aun no se levantaban, por que claro yo era al único idiota que cayo en las manipulaciones de esa pequeña y tenia que ser yo el que recibiera sus disfraces, estaba por meterme la ultima cucharada de cereal a la boca cuando escuche el sonido de una bocina afuera, me levante rápidamente para recibir a Alice pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la encantadora sorpresa de que mi amada novia estaba saliendo de un maravilloso y como siempre _FERRARI F50 SHOTING FLAME_ corrí a su encuentro.

-Hola amor que feliz me hace poder verte-susurre abrasándola por la cintura, siempre trataba de no decir sus nombres para no separarlas, ella subió sus manos a mi cuello y yo enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y con mi mano acariciaba su cabeza para terminar en su coleta, Isabella siempre se amarraba su cabello, y Bella lo traía suelto, esas eran solo pequeñas cosas que me avía acostumbrado ya de ellas, sus muchos pero simples diferencias pero claro yo amaba cada una de ellas.

-Quería darte una sorpresa-respondió cundo me separe pero no la solté, mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura y sus manos seguían en mi cuello acariciándome esporádicamente, provocando que se me erizara la piel.

-Lo has conseguido, estoy gratamente sorprendido, pensé que seria Alice la que vendría hoy-la tome de la mano mientras hablaba para entrar en la casa, pero ella se detuvo parándome en seco, negó con la cabeza y parecía a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Ella vendrá, pero yo te vengo a secuestrar-alce mis cejas y ella río, la idea no me parecía nada de mal-quiero que me acompañes, solo será durante la mañana, así te vengas de tus hermanos por dejarte la responsabilidad de los disfraces y ellos dormir hasta mas tarde-su voz bajo un poco con esto ultimo y la expresión de travesura creció, yo me reí y me acerque de nuevo a ella.

-Dame un segundo para ir por mi cazadora-le di un pequeño beso en sus maravillosos labios y salí corriendo.

-A donde me llevas?, no es que me importe que me secuestres y mucho menos en este maravilloso auto- dije ya en el auto mientras salíamos del pueblo, ella soltó una carcajada que yo acompañe, su vista estaba al frente mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera, a penas se sentía dentro del auto, era como volar.

Seguía sorprendiéndome sus movimientos al conducir, parecía que apenas movía sus manos y pies en perfecta sincronía, su cara tranquila a pesar de ir a más de 200 k/hora.

-Quiero que me acompañes al claro, lo recuerdas en el que practicamos antes de salir de viaje?-se giro un momento para preguntarme y el vehiculo no vacilo un centímetro, yo asentí, por supuesto que lo recordaba, ella me dio las mejores lecciones para conducir de mi vida.

-Para que vamos allá?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Siempre voy a practicar, pero hoy no quería ir sola-respondió mientras fruncía un poco el seño, como si el hecho de no querer ir sola la desconcertara un poco.

-Practicar tú, que podrías practicar si ya conduces perfectamente-el solo hecho de pensar que ella pudiera ser mejor me dejaba sin palabras.

-Siempre ahí cosas que puedes mejorar-se encogió de hombros restándole interés, me miro de reojo y sonrío.

-A demás creo que un par de clases no te harían mal-su voz era un poco arrogante, y yo le entrecerré los ojos.

-Si pero no traje mi auto-respondí mostrando lo obvio.

-Eso lo se, hoy conducirás este, por eso lo elegí no es hermoso-abrí mi boca sin que saliera palabra alguna, recordaba perfectamente como se burlo de mi la ultima vez que insinúe usar su auto y ella ahora me decía que este lo avía elegido especialmente para mi.

-Pero creí que no te gustaba que condujeran tus autos-dije receloso.

-Eso es verdad pero, tu…bueno, no lo se me das confianza-era como si ella misma no entendiera por que el de su actuar, yo solo sonreí y le tome la mano que estaba en el cambio de velocidades y no hable nada mas, el solo hecho de que ella estuviera actuando muy distinta de cómo es Isabella me demostraba de que mis esperanzas de poder tener una vida normal era posible.

Llegamos al claro y se detuvo, mire la hora de panel y solo eran las 11:00 de la mañana, la fiesta comenzaba ala 22:00 horas lo que nos dejaba con bastante tiempo para estar solos.

-Bájate, empezaremos con lo de la ultima vez-se bajo rápidamente y yo la seguí, intercambiamos puestos y en el camino pude admirar el _FERRARI_ con mayor atención, como de costumbre era rojo, y sus vidrios tintados de negro y las líneas características de este tipo de auto deportivo, cuando me senté y ella cerro su puerta no pude evitar preguntarle lo que tenia en la cabeza desde hace mucho.

-Porque siempres conduces _FERRARIS_?-ella me miro sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, y la siempre presente tristeza de su mirada resplandeció.

-Con estos autos Charlie me enseñaba a conducir, siempre procuro quedarme con uno en cada nueva serie que llega a la empresa-hasta cuando dejaría de sorprenderme que la chica que tenia a mi lado no era como cualquiera, ella era dueña de una de las corporaciones automotrices mas grande, pero no podía asimilarlo, no mientras la viera a mi lado como si no fuera nada sorprendente.

-Charlie me regalo mi primer auto para mi primera carrera, en mi cumpleaños numero 13, era un maravilloso _FERRARI FF_ ese fue el primero de mi colección, fue poco tiempo antes del accidente solo un par de meses, y desde que comencé a controlar la empresa, me dejo uno para mi.

-Pero eso se puede?-realmente estaba interesado en entender como funcionaba la empresa Swan.

-Por supuesto, en términos simples a mi empresa llega toda la serie de Ferrari del año, yo pago por todos esos autos, los probamos, revisamos que todo este en orden, hacemos la publicidad correspondiente, y distribuimos a las distintas concesionarias del mundo, y como literalmente todos los autos que llegan son míos yo me quedo con uno-mi boca estaba tan abierta como mis ojos, ella lo decía como algo tan simple, pero era obvió que no era tan así, soltó una risita.

-Te dije que seria mejor ir de apoco con respecto a mi vida, creo que cada vez que te cuento algo pones la misma cara, será mejor que empecemos, vamos que no tenemos todo el día-asentí sin poder decir nada en mi defensa, era verdad que siempre terminaba igual de desconcertado, pero creo que eso nuca cambiaria.

Estuvimos practicando mi velocidad como la vez anterior al menos pude mejorar y salvarme de los gritos de Isabella.

-Bien, bájate es hora de que te enseñe otra cosa-soltó el cronometro que tenia en las mano y se bajo, y volvimos a las posiciones del principio.

-Que vas a enseñarme?-parecía un niño lo se, pero estaba emocionado de que ella me estuviera traspasando sus conocimientos.

-_DRIFF_-Fue su única respuesta, acelero para llegar a otra parte del claro, totalmente vacía, se detuvo y se coloco los anteojos, me sorprendí un poco ya que hace mucho que no la veía con ellos puestos.

-Debes mira lo que hago, si tienes una pregunta hazla pero luego de que yo termine-su voz era fría y distante nuevamente, me estremecí un poco por su distanciamiento, pero entendía que ella quería separar las cosas.

Regulo el asiento a su altura ya que yo lo avía dejado un poco mas alejado teniendo las piernas mas largas que ella, el espejo retrovisor y en segundos ya estaba en movimientos.

Tuve que concentrarme en sus movimientos, ya que como siempre eran demasiado rápidos y fluidos así que no te dabas cuenta de que hacía primero y que después, acelero, movió el cambio de velocidades, tomo el freno de mano con una y con la otra giraba el volante, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, miro por el retrovisor y como en cámara lenta empezamos a dar vueltas en nuestro propio eje, una nube de polvo empezó a levantarse, de un segundo a otro saco el freno de mano y aceleró y ya estábamos conducido de frente, paro y me miro.

-Tu turno-Salí para cambiar de lugar pero antes de que nos separáramos la tome por la cintura y la acorrale contra el frente del auto ya avia estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella.

Al ser tan bajo fue como quedar acostados, escuche su jadeo de sorpresa pero no impidió que empezara a besar su cuello, saque una mano de su cintura y le quite los lentes oscuros, estaba cansado de no poder ver su ojos que amaba, tanto como cuando eran de un café color caramelo cuando era Bella, me los guarde en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y devolví la mano a su rostro, acaricie sincronizadamente su cara y su cintura mientras que con mi nariz recorría la línea de su cuello y mandíbula de un lado a otro, arrastre mis labios lentamente hasta llegar a los suyos, mi respiración era rápida y el conocido cosquilleo en mi cuerpo se hizo presente, su respiración no era mucho mejor que la mía, podía sentirla claramente en mis labios que estaban a milímetros de los suyos, acorte el espacio y me apodere de su boca deseoso de fundir mi aliento con el de ella, su lengua salio al encuentro de la mía y nos movimos con deseo, su calor se traspaso a mi cuerpo dejando una ráfaga caliente con cada respiro de su boca, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda de arriba a abajo lentamente, hasta que la introdujo dentro de la camiseta y mi respiración de por si rápida se convirtió en un jadeo, su cuerpo atrapado debajo se acoplaba a cada curva del mío, sentía el calor de sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y la mano que acariciaba su cintura rogaba por apoderarse de su piel por debajo, pero yo había prometido no pasar a mas, no hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que mi amor era sincero, pero el calor de su pecho y su movimiento por sus respiraciones no me dejaban razonar con coherencia, sentía todo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo y las llamas que producía el rose de su lengua con la mía se expandía con cada segundo, sentí como su pecho se apretó mas con migo y su pierna subió hasta que su pie estaba a la altura de mi cadera, baje mi mano a su muslo acariciando de la rodilla hasta la cadera, la nueva posición hizo que quedáramos encajados solo separados por la ropa, y podía sentir el calor de entre sus piernas, y estoy seguro que ella sintió el mío por que un pequeño sonido salio de su garganta en forma de gemido suave, y no pude evitar besarla con mayor intensidad acallando el gruñido ronco que salía del la mía.

-Amor creo que…que-mi palabras salían entre jadeos cuando me pude separar, pero mis manos no paraban sus caricias en su pierna y de su cadera a su cintura.

-Es eso realmente lo que quieres hacer?-su voz baja y sensual me llego como un golpe que hizo que los músculos de mi parte baja se contrajeran Isabella sintió el golpe entre sus piernas y se apodero de mi boca sin piedad, sentí su lengua jugar con la mía y mi cuerpo seguía reaccionado, con cada lamida y toque a sus labios.

Tenia que parar, no podía hacer esto aquí, ella se merecía algo mejor que un claro de tierra y en un auto, me separe tambaleándome por la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que me llevo hacerlo y respire hondo tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

-Si eso el lo que en verdad quiero, te lo dije no tendré sexo con tigo hasta que tu creas en mis sentimientos por ti-mi vos aun era muy ronca y daba menos credibilidad a mis palabras, Isabellla de levanto del auto y se encogío de hombros.

-Bien, pero cuando cambies de opinión yo te ayudare gustosa con tu problemita-apunto mis pantalones que ya no parecían ser de mi talla y yo carraspee para poder hablar con normalidad.

-Si cambio de opinión créeme que serás la primera en saberlo-ella tenia los pómulos sonrosados y algunos cabellos se salían de su coleta, se volvió a encoger de hombros se acerco a mi y yo me tense, vi su mano extenderse y de un rápido movimiento, saco sus lentes de el bolsillo de mi pantalón , pero por muy rápido que fuera pude sentir su calor tocando mi trasero, entrecerré los ojos y ellas soltó una risita despreocupada, camino para subieres al auto, yo me pase la mano por el cabello y me rasque una ceja con mi dedo pulgar, no creía tener el valor para subirme a su lado y hacer como si nada, pero si ella podía estar tan tranquila yo también podía, me subí lentamente, accione el auto, no practicaría hoy, estaba seguro de que estar demasiado tiempo tan cerca de su olor se llevaría mi resolución de mostrar seguridad.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente vámonos, tu conduce-ella me quito las palabras de la boca, cuando la mire no me miraba a mi si no que miraba el paisaje de la ventana, sonreí un poco engreído. Ella tampoco quería quedarse mas tiempo junto a mi en un lugar tan encerrado, asentí aun sabiendo que no me veía pero mi voz delataría lo difícil que estaba siendo el tener el calor de su cuerpo tan próximo.

Y eso que solo era medio día, que podría pasar hoy en la fiesta? Si esto paso con todos nuestros sentidos en plena facultad no quería pensar en que pasaría con alcohol en la sangre.

Bien Edward hoy no beberás mas de la cuenta , me dije a mi mismo, mire de reojo a Isabella, y su piel cantaba como las sirenas para que me acercara y complacer a mi pobre cerebro que me gritaba que me estacionara y terminara lo que empezamos.

Corrección hoy no tocaras nada que tenga alcohol, de preferencia solo beberás agua, me repetí una y otra ves tratando de alejarme lo mas posible de mi novia en el inexistente espacio entre nosotros, solo rogaba por que esto fuera suficiente.

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI EN EL PROXIMO SERA LA FIESTA Y LOS DISFRACES LOS PONDRE EN MI PERFIL, NO LES DIRE DE QUE SE DISFRASARAN PARA QUE SE QUEDAEN CON LA DUDA<p>

ATTE VALE.


	18. LOS DISFRACES

**_LOS DISFRACES DE LAS CHICAS ESTÁN EN MI PERFIL_**

**_DISFRUTEN_**

_Bien Edward hoy no beberás mas de la cuenta , me dije a mi mismo, mire de reojo a Isabella, y su piel cantaba como las sirenas para que me acercara y complacer a mi pobre cerebro que me gritaba que me estacionara y terminara lo que empezamos._

_Corrección hoy no tocaras nada que tenga alcohol, de preferencia solo beberás agua, me repetí una y otra ves tratando de alejarme lo mas posible de mi novia en el inexistente espacio entre nosotros, solo rogaba por que esto fuera suficiente._

**EDWARD POV.**

Desde que salimos del claro que ninguno abría la boca para decir nada, Isabella miraba distraída por la ventana y yo trataba de disfrutar la experiencia de conducir un auto como este, mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad y miraba como el auto se movía como si flotara, mi mente comenzó formular las preguntas que desde que conocí a Isabella no podía quitarme, y ahora que conocía su historia tenia aun mas, pero la diferencia era que ahora podía hacerlas.

-Te importa si te hago una pregunta, desde hace un tiempo que me ronda la cabeza una situación- Isabella se giro para mírame de frente, sus cejas alzadas esperando que le hiciera el cuestionario, pero no me sentía bien tener que hacerla revivir recuerdos que lo mas probable que ella quisiera desterrar de su mente.

-Pregunta, ese fue el motivo por el cual nos acercamos a ti desde un principio así que no le des más vueltas- me quede un segundo absorbiendo este hecho, y daba gracias a lo que fuera responsable de esa decisión.

-Bueno cuando Jasper me dijo quienes eran ustedes, bueno el dijo que el rastro de sus familias avía desaparecido y que nadie sabia donde residían actualmente, pero nunca me dijo que sus padres estaban muertos, y el desconocía esto también como es que…-deje la pregunta suspendida in saber realmente que es lo que quería preguntar, ella sonrío solo un poco mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

-Eso se lo debemos a Alice. Ella logro que la noticia de nuestros padres pasara sin que nadie lo supiera-la mire sin comprender como un accidente como se pudo ser cubierto,

-El dinero hace mucho-explico- ella solo tenia trece años como nosotras cuando el accidente ocurrió pero al igual que a mi, Rosalie y Alice tuvieron una educación un poco diferente, ellas también debían hacerse cargo de las empresas correspondientes pero, a diferencia de mi, no fue tan arduo ni exhaustivo, sus padres eran mas considerados-una sonrisa amarga se poso en su rostro- Alice en el momento que supo lo del accidente, y pudo recobrarse del golpe, tomo en sus manos el tema de la filtración de información-la mire con curiosidad, y la imagen de una niña como Alice controlando algo tan grande paso por mis ojos-Alice soborno a las personas indicadas, como dije el dinero hace mucho, solo fue de darle dinero a las personas correctas y la noticia no salio a las luz, y cuando el tiempo paso se hizo cargo de que las empresas no sufrieran ningún tipo de crisis, no solo la de ella, también puso a trabajar a Rosalía a encargarse de la suya y entre ambas y Nanni se encargaron de la mía durante el primer año-soltó una pequeña risita-es mas ella aprovecho los rumores que se esparcieron durante un corto periodo de tiempo para que las acciones subieran. Luego, como tu ya sabes ella es una maravilla con la ingeniería, pero también lo es en la informática, ella se encargo que todas las cosas con respecto a los negocios se llevaran a cabo solo por comunicación de larga distancia, no era necesario que nadie se presentara en la oficina, todas las decisiones importantes se tomaban cómodamente en la oficina de su casa, con eso nos ahorramos las preguntas, a demás gracias a la obsesiva preocupación de Charlie sobre que le quitaran la empresa, el junto con los padres de Alice y Rosalie realizaron un testamento totalmente perfecto para que Nanni fuera nuestra tutora y que nuestro dinero no se tocara hasta que nosotras tuviéramos la mayoría de edad, una vez teniéndola toda seria por completo de nosotros, pero…-Isabella se callo y frunció el seño y sus ojos relampaguearon.

-No todo salio tan fácil cierto?-pregunte temeroso de saber cuanto mas tuvieron que sufrir Isabella y sus hermanas.

-No, no todo salio como lo planeado, luego de que yo saliera del hospital, Aro se presento en la casa de Charlie y Renne, nosotras conocíamos toda la historia, así que no le creímos su expresión de falsa inocencia, Felix tenia ya en ese momento diecisiete años y lo acompaño, Aro trato de estafarnos y quitarme lo que era mío y tratando por todos los medios que fura Felix el que heredara la empresa familiar, pero como dije Charlie sabia que algo podía ocurrir así que estaba todo bien preparado, Aro no se quedo en paz y viendo que no sacaba nada intentando quitarme la empresa busco otro método-suspiro pesadamente y apretó los puños, si algún día me encontraba con ese Aro nuevamente le partiría la cara por todo el daño causado a mi ángel-Como te dije Nanni no es norteamericana si no que Italiana, y Aro trato de que la expulsaran del país y siendo ella incompetente de cuidarnos el como único familiar cercano pasaría a ser nuestro tutor legal, teniendo así…

-Todo el poder sobre sus vienes, y dinero-la interrumpí perplejo por la idea del alguien pudiera hacer tantas cosas solo por la ambición sin importarle el daño ajeno. Isabella asintió.

-Encontramos la forma de salvarnos de este problema gracias a los años que ella avía estado en este país eso y mas los testamentos ayudaron a que los planes de Aro no se llevaran a cabo, claro que fue un maldito año en el infierno…otra vez.

-Ahora entiendo por que lo odian tanto lo lamento en verdad, ustedes no deberían de sufrir tanto-tome su mano que reposaba en su muslo y lo acaricie con mi pulgar.

-Si bueno la vida no es fácil-se encogió de hombros pero no soltó mi mano.

-Porque escogieron FORKS para vivir?.-

-Estábamos en un viaje , ya estábamos por cumplir los dieciséis años y yo ya tenia plena facultad para hacerme cargo de la empresa, sin revelar quien era en realidad quien lo hacia y viajamos a la sucursal que esta aquí desde Italia que es donde estaba la oficina central, de hecho es donde vivíamos antes del accidente, viajamos y estaba terminando el infierno que Aro nos estaba haciendo pasar así que por casualidad Alice recordaba que su padre le avía hablado de Port Ángeles, decidimos echar una mirada pero nos pasamos y dimos con este pueblo tranquilo y escondido del mundo, Alice nos convenció de que seria mejor mudarnos aquí para escapar de las ansias de Aro, y así lo hicimos, nos mudamos dando una dirección falsa de Port Ángeles y hemos vivido los últimos dos años aquí, de vez en cuado tenemos que viajar a otros lugares, y en la temporada de vacaciones nos quedamos mas tiempo, este año tocaba Tokio y como ya aviamos viajado a ese lugar varias veces y conocíamos a Atasuke pasamos todas las vacaciones-sonreí ampliamente recordando el primer encuentro, nuca terminaría de creerme que lo que nos paso en ese viaje fue real, pero otra pregunta ataco mi conciencia.

-En tonses nadie sabe que tus padres están muertos?-pregunte en un susuro temeroso de estar pasándome, pero como siempre Isabella no mostró expresión alguna.

-Si claro que se sabe, pero no lo se, es como si la información fuera tan difusa que no lo párese, a demás los inversionistas y los clientes nunca tuvieron nada de que preocuparse, el trabajo seguía adelante y para ellos eso es lo que les importa, que el dinero no deje de caer, primero se hizo cargo Alice y luego yo así que es como si nada hubiera pasado-hizo un ademán con la mano sin darle importancia al asunto.

Mire el camino y vi que estábamos llegando a mi casa, estacione en la entrada y me baje para abrirle la puerta.

-Agradezco que confíes en mi para contarme todas estas cosas-la abrase deseoso de que ella sintiera toda mi gratitud a su confianza.

-Gracias a ti por interesarte supongo-seguía en su actitud de desinterés, a si que la bese despacio saboreando sus labios, pero no lo profundice y me aleje, no creía que podía controlarme aun, ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha asi que cambie el tema para distraerla.

-Vas a pasar esta vez-a pesar de ya llevar casi tres semanas de novios ella se rehusaba a entra a mi casa y que la presentara con mis padres.

-No gracias debo irme, Alice debe estar loca con lo de la fiesta, ya mucho me permitió venir a raptarte-se puso de puntitas y me dio un corto beso y se encamino al auto.

-Tu idea de conocer a mis padres sigue igual-pregunte como si no fuera importante, pero en realidad yo quería presentarla a mis padres como la mujer que amo.

-Si, lo siento yo no me llevo con los padres, y eso es algo que comparto con Bella a si que a ella tampoco podrás convencerla- soltó una carcajada y se subió al auto, escondí mi decepción y me agache para verla por la ventana del copiloto, ella se inclino para hablarme.

-tienes que ir a la casa a las siete, no lo olvides Alice estara lista para arreglar cualquier cosa que no les quede bien con el disfraz, nos vemos-se despidió con la mano y yo hice igual, me separe y vi al FERRARI desaparecer por el camino, suspire y me metí a la casa, en mi habitación estaba una bolsa negra, con lo que suponía era mi disfraz, solo confiaba en que Alice no se hubiera entusiasmado demasiado.

Me quede mirando el contenido de la bolsa sin entender realmente que era en realidad, era ropa y muy conservadora gracias a dios, la parte temerosa de mi cerebro me mostraba un disfraz de algun dibjo animado o en el peor de los casos algo catiras de cuero y látigo, saque De mi cabeza ese pensamiento y mire mi disfraz, no tenia ni idea de lo que era, mire la hora y me metí a la ducha para arreglarme y poder irme, llevaría el disfraz con migo y le pediría a Alice que me dijera que era antes de ponérmelo

Baje las escaleras con la bolsa en mi manos y mis hermanos estaban esperándome en el pie de esta, ellos también tenían sus disfraces en sus manos, pero su cara no denotaba duda como la mía si no que un poco de incomodidad y vergüenza.

-Cual es el motivo de su disfraz?-pregunte cuando me uní con ellos en el salón. Ellos se miraron y no dijeron nada, yo fruncí el seño y me encogí e hombros después de todo no tardaría en saberlo, nos encaminamos a los autos y recorrimos el camino a la casa de mi novia, cuando llegamos me dejo perplejo ya que esa no era la casa que había visto antes, si no que era una verdadera casa embrujada, los pilares del pórtico estaban decorados con telarañas que se veían terriblemente reales y el camino de entrada estaba cubierto de lapidas de piedras con algunos nombres y fechas, mire al segundo piso y casi se me sale el corazón el al ver una especie de mujer sentada en una de las ventanas con la cara pálida y vestida de novia pero sus ropas estaban destrozadas y con manchas de sangre, de mi posición solo se podía ver el perfil y tapado parcialmente por un velo igual de destrozado, me estremecí ya el ambiente estaba cubierto por una clase de neblina falsa y la música de alguna película de terror se escuchaba por todos lados y de vez en cuando una risa y gritos diabólicos se escuchaban a lo lejos, el camino que daba al bosque tenia árboles que brillaban tenuemente con pequeñas luces de color azul oscuro, y la imagen de uno de ellos provoco que mi instinto de niño saliera la luz diciéndome que corriera, en el árbol mas grande y frondoso se veía un hombre colgado con una soga al cuello, y se balanceaba con la brisa.

-Al parecer a ellas realmente les gusta Halloween-comento Emmett, con una ris nerviosa en los labios mirando el hombre colgado del árbol.

-Como creen que consiguieron un maniquí tan real?-pregunto Jasper, y es que el hombre parecía de carne y hueso, desde donde estábamos se veía su rostro y era escalofriante lo real que parecía.

Estábamos tan absortos mirando el cadáver falso que no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta, solo nos giramos cuando sentimos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta despacio, nos volteamos con una sonrisa de disculpa que quedo petrificada en nuestros rostros.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA-Si gritamos como niñas, ahí en la puerta estaba una señora mayor, con el cabello rubio casi blanco y de 1.60 mas o menos, pero lo que nos hizo gritar fue lo que estaba representando, su rostro estaba desfigurado y se podía ver algún hueso de su cara salir por el costado, manchas negras y violetas marcaban otras partes de esta y su ropa color negra y un delantal de el uniforme de sirvienta antigua estaba ajada y rota, su boca mostraba rastros de sangre en las orillas y sus ojos tenían las pupilas completamente negras, al escuchar nuestro grito, ella comenzó a reír sin parar tomándose el estomago, nosotros todavía no nos recobrábamos del susto y respirábamos agitadamente, de pronto tres cabezas se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta totalmente confundidas, Alice miraba el rostro libido de Jasper que se tomo de un lado de el pilar del la puerta, Rosali, se acerco lentamente a Emmett que se había estrellado en una de las paredes y yo miraba avergonzado al rostro burlesco de Bella que miraba como tenia una mano en mi pecho tratando de sosegar mis latidos.

-Que fue todo ese escándalo, Nanni que les hiciste-Bella tomo a sirvienta del infierno que aun reía pero mas calmada, ella respiro hondo para poder hablar con un suave asentó italiano.

-Mi niña yo solo vino a ver quien estaba en el porche, escuche llegar unos autos pero nadie toco el timbre y cuando sali estos jovencitos me gritaron en la cara-comenzó a reír de nuevo y nosotros bajamos la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos nos sorprendió su presencia, estábamos mirando la decoración-me trate de excusar por el grito.

-Sorprendidos, su rostro tenia la expresión del miedo encarnado-ella seguía riéndose provocando la risas de las demás, nosotros nos reímos pero mas suave y avergonzados, parecíamos unas niñas con ganas de salir corriendo donde su mami.

-Alice te dije que ese vestuario era demasiado, si ellos se asustaron también lo aran los niños que vengan a pedir dulces-Bella se acerco mientras hablaba y yo le tome de la mano.

-No, no creo, los niños pequeños les encanta que los asusten-Alice sonreí y tomo posición al lado de un Jasper mas recompuesto, Roslie ya tenia a Emmett abrasado por la cintura y le acariciaba el cabello como niño pequeño y mi hermano por supuesto se dejaba querer.

-Bien creo que podemos ver eso después, entremos-Bella tomo mi mano y me arrastro al la mansión que tenían como residencia, de frente una imponente escálela con peldaños d mármol se mostraba hasta un descanso que se abría en dos pasillos para separa dos alas diferentes, a mi lado izquierdo estaba lo que se notaba era el comedor central, una mesa amplia de ocho personas de color roble y en el centro un jarrón de cristal con rosas negras, a mi derecha estaba el salón, era inmenso con sofás de color claros y muebles de madera brillante de distintas tonalidades, una alfombra mullida en el centro y una pequeña mesa de vidrio , algunos cuadros estaban el las paredes, no había televisión ni nada solo un lugar para sentarte y sentir el confort de un hogar, al fondo se podía ver unas puertas dobles serradas de color blancas con las manillas doradas, del mismo color que los marcos de los cuadros y los cojines de los sofás, era un lugar calido, una lámpara colgante con lagrimas de cristal caían y resplandecía suavemente, un ventanal en la pared del frente con largas cortinas del mismo tonos claros y dorados que el ambiente cubrían un poco la vista del bosque que rodeaba la casa, nos sentamos en los sofás junto con las chicas y la señora disfrazada a la que Bella llamo Nanni se nos acerco con el rostro amable.

-Les traeré algo para que coman-estaba por retirase cuando Bella se apresuro y la tomo por el brazo.

-Espera Nanni quiero que te conozcan- Nanni nos miro con el cariño de una abuela y las chicas la rodearon.

-Nanni, el es mi Jasper-Alice apunto a Jasaper que se levanto para darle la mano a la mujer que lo miro con ternura.

-El es Emmett Nanni, mi novio-Emmett, se levanto y la abraso, dejándola casi sin aliento sonriendo como un niño, ella rió un poco y le palmeo uno de los brazos.

-Y el es Edward-Bella me presento en voz baja, sin revelar nuestro noviazgo, a si que yo me presente como debía.

-Soy su novio un gusto-Le estire la mano pero ella tenia la vista enfocada en Bella con asombro, y Bella miraba sus zapatos, se recupero un poco y me la estrecho vacilante , pero de pronto su cara revelo una felicidad deslumbrante y me abraso, fue tanto su cariño que mi corazón evoca los abrazos que mi abuelita me daba cuando yo solo tenia 6 años, ella murió luego llevándose consigo todo ese amor que solo las abuelas pueden dar, pero esta señora de rostro amorosa saco al exterior a mi niño interno, le correspondo el abraso con el tumulto de emociones en mi interior, cuando se alejo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero su sonrisa no vacilo un instante.

-Es un gusto maravilloso conocer al novio de mi niña,-sus palabras tenían la emoción contenida, pero en un segundo cambio a la de la travesura y diversión-pero si le haces algo que la haga sufrir te perseguiré con una espada para cortar cada parte de tu cuerpo sin compasión- a pesar de la broma su palabras tenían un matiz de verdad que me dio un escalofrío.

-Nunca me atrevería a hacerle daño, ella lo es todo para mi-sus ojos estaban apunto de dejar salir las lagrimas y Bella me miraba con sorpresa, Nanni, carraspeo un poco y nos miro a todos.

-Estoy feliz de que mis niñas los hayan encontrado pero la amenaza va para los tres, y créanme ningún jovencito quiere a una anciana persiguiéndolos por las calles-reímos por su broma y ella comenzó a retirase-estaré en la cocina si me necesitan aun quedan cosas por hacer, como quietarme este disfraz antes de que lleguen los niños y los padres nos demanden por traumatizarlos para siempre-camino por el salón y salio, cruzo las escaleras y se perdió detrás de ellas.

-Bien es hora de empezar, los llevare a las habitaciones para que se cambien-Alice encabezo la marcha por las escaleras junto con Jasper y yo detrás con Bella.

-Lo siento creo que no la he saludado correctamente señorita Swan-me incline un poco y la abrase por la cintura sin llegar a sus labios.

-Tendrá que hacer muchos meritos para poder perdonarlo señor Cullen-respondió ella en el mismo tono formal y paso sus brazos por mis hombros hasta mi cuello, acorte el espacio y me deleite con el rose de nuestros labios, deslice los míos por la extensión de sus labios calidos, dejándome envolver por su sabor y el sentimiento de corriente entre nuestros cuerpos, deslice mi lengua por el inferior para introducirla en su boca y ella me recibió en el camino rozándome con la de ella, en el segundo que nuestras lenguas se juntaron sentí como el piso desaparecía dejándome fuera de mi cuerpo, moví lentamente mi lengua para sentir la textura de la suya y su calor entrara en mi sistema, el rose y el movimiento lento, me dejo sin aliento, y un suspiro de Bella lleno mi boca sintiendo el latigazo del deseo azotar mi columna, me estremecí y tome sus labios suavemente, dejando pequeños besos, y me separe, bella abrió sus ojos, y me derretí en el color del caramelo tan dulce como su aliento.

-Hola-salude como debió haber sido desde el principio.

-Hola-respondió ella con voz suave y con una dulzura que me recorrió la piel

-Suficiente deben probarse los disfrace y decirme que nos les gusta-Alice nos gritaba desde lo alto de las escaleras ya que nosotros nos aviamos quedado en el pie de esta y yo tenia aprisionada con mi cuerpo a Bella en el barandal y yo ni cuenta me había dado, me separe y tome su mano.

-Vamos Alice-respondió Bella, un poco sonrojada por que Alice nos hubiera visto en esa posición tan intima, la mire de reojo mientras le dábamos alcance a Alice en el pasillo de la derecha y pasábamos un sin números de puertas, me preguntaba cuanto de las cosas Isabella le muestra a Bella, por que no creo que ella actuara tan tranquila si recordara nuestro pequeño encuentro en el claro de esta mañana, ella me vio que la miraba y me sonrío ,llegamos a una puerta, y Alice se detuvo.

-Bella, debes ir y prepararte, date prisa-Bella me soltó y yo la bese cortamente en los labios como despedida.

-Nos vemos luego-corrió en la dirección opuesta de donde estábamos.

-Bien Edward, se que los disfraces de los chicos les quedan bien por que se los probaron cundo fui a tu casa, pero como Isabella te secuestro no se como te queda el tuyo-Alice hablaba con su alegría característica, yo pensaba que ella estaría enfadada por haberme escapado de la prueba del disfraz.

-Bien, pero me gustaría que me dijeras que es el disfraz-saque del a bolsa mi disfraz, y lo puse sobre la cama, Alice tenia la expresión de diversión en su rostro y se acerco a la cama.

-No puedo creer que no lo sepas,,es el vestuario del mago de Oz-mire el pantalón color negro con el saco del mismo color largo y una camisa de color blanca y una pañuelo negro usado como corbata, y un pequeño chaleco color azul oscuro, en conclusión era un traje formal a la antigua incluso un pequeño reloj dorado colgaba del bolsillo del chaleco, paresia la ropa que se usaba en la antigüedad,

-El mago de Oz? Por que el, pensé que me arias vestir algo mas extravagante, este es solo un traje-mire denuedo el disfraz y me sorprendió lo simple que era.

-Bueno tuviste suerte, los trajes de el espantapájaros, el hombre de lata estaban agotados y el león me pareció demasiado, a si que lo mejor seria el mago, Bella será Dorothy por eso de tu disfraz tiene que ir a juego-la imagen de Bella con un vestido largo celeste con cuadros y zapatos rojos me enterneció, se vería preciosa con los dos coletas en su cabello.

Que tierno, pensé qe a las chicas les gustaba ponerse ropa que en el día a día no podían-Alice extendió sus labios en una sonrisa siniestra.

-HO si el disfraz de bella es muy tierno- comenzó a reír y salio de la habitación, me quede sin entender el por que de risa, el mago de Oz es una de las películas mas tierna que he visto, no le di importancia y me vestí rápidamente, mi cabella se quedo como siempre un poco desarreglado pero por lo demás me veía listo para una fiesta en de la antigüedad, Salí al salón a espera a los demás, espere hasta que escuche pasos por las escaleras, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por tratar de controlas las carcajadas.

Emmett, traía puesto una camiseta de color roja que le quedaba pequeña, un nos pantalones también mas cortos que sus piernas, pero lo que me descontrolo fue ver sus orejas y sus cola de ratón que traía puesta junto con el maquillaje que lo hacia ver como un ratón superdesarrollado.

-Emmtt, que… pero por que…-no podía formular una frase de corrido debido a la risa.

-Soy el ratón de la cenicienta, ese es el disfraz de Roalie, dijo que como Bella no quiso ser princesa y que su distas no traía un compañero como el de ellas por lo que seria injusto que tuvieran a sus príncipes por lo que eligieron un disfraz para suplántalo.

Emmett, se sentó en el sofá tomando su cola para no aplastarla dándome mas carcajadas que me estaban dejando sin aire. y entonces vi a Jasper y creo que mi cerebro colapso de tanto reír ya que no pude siquiera respirar.

Jasper vestía la ropa de un enano, con el sombrero, unos pantalones color ocre y una camisa de color roja y un cinturón por encima de color café oscuro, me quede mirándolo como se sentaba junto a Emmett en el sofá y el aire que estaba reteniendo salio en una carcajada que resonó por toda la casa.

A los minutos pude calmarme y dejar de reír, ellos bien se pudieron vestir de príncipes ya que al parecer Alice seria Blanca nieves, pero para que todo fuera equitativo Alice los hizo vestir solo como los amigos de las protagonistas.

Unos tacones resonaron por la escalera y nos levantamos del sofá pero Jasper tuvo que volver a sentarse al ver bajar a Alice.

Si alguna ves creí que Blanca nieves era la pureza esa imagen la había borrado de mi mente Alice con su pequeño disfraz, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Unos zapatos de color amarillo, unas medias color blancas con unos pequeños listones llegaban hasta sus muslos, la falda un poco mas arriba de color amarilla con algunos vuelos que salían de ella color blanco, la parte de arriba del "vestido" era color roja con azul unas cintas cruzaban el torso, la mangas de igual color y una pequeña capa roja, terminando con el cabello alaciado y un cintillo color rojo. Jasper no respiraba y tenia las manos firmemente en sus rodillas, Alice lo miraba esperando que el dijera algo pero al parecer se le había olvidado como, lo patee disimuladamente y pareció recobrar el sentido, se levanto con una sonrisa y se acerco a Alice para hablarle.

En ese momento, Emmett, miro a las escaleras, y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como su boca, creo que hasta un poco de baba se le escurrió por la comisura de su.

Rosalie traía otro "vestido" para una niña de cinco años de la cenicienta, era un vestido ajustado color celeste con detalles en la cintura color plateado que le llegaba a medio muslo, y uno vuelos blancos salía de abajo y una pequeña corona plateada conformaban a cenicienta moderna, Emmett corrió a su encuentro y la abraso dándole vueltas, y unas zapatillas color plateadas y brillantes se asemejaban a las de cristal se dejaron ver mentaras el la Tomave en brazos riendo y bajando el resto de las escalera, halagos y palabras de amor se escuchaban por todo el salón y yo me quede esperando a Bella, pero no bajaba , me gire para mira a Alice , pero ella solo miro arriba y sonrío.

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo por todo el minuto que Bella se demoro en bajar las escaleras, y si cuando dije que el mago de Oz era una película tierna me retracto y la pondría como la película mas erótica y sensual de mi lista, y es que no podía dejar de devorar a la mujer que estaba frente a mi, sus piernas estaban enfundas en una medias color blancas con lazos parecidos a los de Alice en color azul y descansaban en medio muslos y su vestido a cuadros que me mente evoco como inocentemente largo se convirtió en uno ajustado y corto, dejando ver una porción de sus pechos solo cubiertos por una pequeña porción blanca que dejaba sus hombros descubierto, y unas coletas a cada lado tomadas con cinta roja haciendo juego con los impresionantes zapatos rojos brillantes iguales a los de la película, solo que con un tacón que pasaría fácil por el agujero de una aguja, dejaban atrás todo pensamiento puro e inocente de mi cabeza.

Ella sin duda quería matarme.

En su mano llevaba una canasta que por un lado se podía ver la cabeza de un perro color negro de peluche por supuesto representando a "TOTO".

-Te ves hermosa, deslumbrante-susurre en su oído cundo me recupere y la pude abrasar.

-Muchas gracias-su voz baja hizo que la mirara, para verificar que fuera Bella la que me hablaba, y si lo era, pero su tono fue mas parecido a Isabella cuando estábamos en el auto esta mañana, pero no, eso ojos color caramelo me miraban con la misma ternura de siempre, pero con el cuerpo del pecado.

Será posible que ella pudiera tentarme mas, es que justo ahora tenia que aliarse, la inocencia y dulzura de Bella y la sensualidad y magnetismo sexual de Isabella.

Justo cundo mi control pendía de un hilo habían decidido alinearse para mi desgracia.

Este será una larga noche.

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y PERDON POR LA DEMEORA PERO VOY A ENTRAR A ESTUDIAR Y NECESITO TENER TODO LISTO.<p>

COMO UNA DISCULPA LES DARE UN ADELANTO.

EN EL PROXIMO APARECERAN NUEVO PERSONAJES, LA PROPUESTA DE UNA CARRERA, Y ...PUEDE QUE UN ACCIDENTE

UN BESO VALE.

DÉJENME UN REVIEWS PARA SABER SIS LES GUSTO Y QUIEN CREEN QUE APARECE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI


	19. La Fiesta

**LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPI ES Got 2 Luv U" de Sean Paul y. Alexis Jordan Y LOS LINK DE LOS AUTOS ESTAN N MI PERFIL**

_Será posible que ella pudiera tentarme mas, es que justo ahora tenia que aliarse, la inocencia y dulzura de Bella y la sensualidad y magnetismo sexual de Isabella._

_Justo cundo mi control pendía de un hilo habían decidido alinearse para mi desgracia._

_Este será una larga noche._

**EDWARD POV.**

-Es hora de irnos, no me gusta llegar tarde-Alice comenzó a caminar a delante arrastrando a Jasper con ella.

-Lo que pasa es que quieres que todos vean tu disfraz-Le respondió Rosalie con voz de burla pero camino de todos modos y Emmett como fiel esclavo la siguió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Me tarde varios días en obtener estos disfraces, por supuesto que quiero que los demás lo vean-Admitió Alice sin remordimiento, salio riéndose por la puerta seguida de Rosalie que movía sus cabeza con indulgencia, me gire a Bella he hice una reverencia.

-Después de usted- ella río y me tomo del brazo.

-Que caballero, ese traje saca lo mejor de tu lado de 1918-caminamos lentamente en dirección de la puerta, pero Bella se detuvo y movió sus cabeza.

-Quiero que vengas con migo en mi auto.-puso una carita de niña buena, eso y su ropa contrastaban de tal forma que mi mente quedo en blanco, Como negarle algo.

-Por supuesto me encanta verte conducir-ella dio un salto de alegría, y su vestido se levanto un poco mas, rápidamente aleje mis ojos, no quería ver nada que aumentara mi ya de por si mente retorcida, nunca creí tener tanta fuerza de voluntad, si pudiera me daría palmaditas en mi hombro.

-Perfecto ven conmigo-me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia las escaleras, pasamos de largo y recorrimos un pequeño pasillo, que en las paredes mostraba unas pocas fotos y cuadros, a mi lado derecho pasaron un par de puertas en las que una se podía descifrar claramente que era la cocina por las puertas dobles, pero luego a mi lado izquierdo apareció una puerta de color café suave, Bella la abrió y se mostraron unas escaleras de caracol.

-Si me llevas al sótano para secuestrarme de nuevo debo advertirte que no me resistiré-Dije mirando las escaleras tenuemente iluminadas por una lámpara que colgaba del techo, Bella río con ganas.

-Tal vez algún día, pero ahora te llevo al lugar donde guardo mis autos, vamos no le tengas miedo al mounstro del sótano-comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y no era precisamente a un moustro en el sótano a lo que yo le tenia miedo, si no que a la bestia que tenia en mi interior y que en este momento se estaba regocijando viendo el vestido de Bella subirse por sus piernas por cada escalón que bajaba, mi cuerpo estaba mas que listo para abalanzarse sin miramientos a su deseoso cuerpo, trague pesado y mis manos comenzaron a sudar por el esfuerzo de domar a mi animal interior, apreté los dientes y mire mis pies mientras bajaba lentamente para dar espacio entre Bella y yo.

-Lo siente Edward-meto rápidamente metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, Bella se avía detenida abruptamente provocando que chocara con ella y el calor de sus cuerpo me golpeo mas fuerte que el choque mismo, la curva de su espalda se acoplo solo por un segundo con migo y basto para que todo mi cuerpo saltara a la vida.

Quería llorar, literalmente estaba sufriendo, por que demonios tenia que tener conciencia? y por que a mi madre se le había metido en la cabeza que siendo un caballero mi vida seria mejor?, lo único que quería en estos momentos era sacarme el cerebro y dejar que mi cuerpo actuara como deseaba, el demonio en mi interior me pinchaba las manos para que las sacara y recorriera esa piernas que por cada paso se volvían cada vez mas largas, su piel mas cremosa, y esas medias estaban torturándome cada vez mas dolorosamente, ni siquiera me atrevía subir mi mirada a su pecho, mostrándome esos hombros descubierto.

Maldita sea la conciencia y maldita sean los consejos de mi madre.

-Edward estas bien, estas muy callado-pregunto Bella con preocupación mientras descendíamos los últimos escalones.

Que podia decirle, "estoy callado por que estoy usando toda mi concentración para no tomarte y besarte hasta olvidar donde estamos" no, eso no.

-No es nada, no me di cuenta de que estaba silencioso-sonreí para tranquilizarla, ella me la devolvió y termino de bajar, y si antes no hablaba para concéntrame en mi autocontrol, ahora no hablaba solo por que no podía, tenia las palabras atascadas en la garganta.

Hay al frente Mio estaban todos los autos que solo ves en tus sueño, dos hileras, una a cada lado se estiraban dejando ver los FERRARYS de Isabella que ya había visto, pero también algunos que ni en mis mas locos pensamientos creí poder ver.

_Un AUDI R 8. AUDI A 10, UN PORSCH CAYMAN, PORCSCH CARRERA GT, LAMBORGHINI AVENTADOR, LAMBORGHINI MUERCIELAGO._

Eso es solo que podía ver desde mi lugar pero se podían ver muchos mas a la distancia. El estacionamiento de Bella era realmente grande, se podían ver a simple vista unos veinte automóviles alineados a cada lado de donde yo me encontraba pero a la distancia de mi lado izquierdo se veían uso que no alcanzaba a divisar.

Solté el aire que tenia en mis pulmones y la mire con los ojos ensanchados, movía mi boca pero las palabras no salían.

-Lo siento se me olvido avisarte lo que verías, y que acordamos ir despacio con lo de la información-Bella tenia una mueca preocupada y avergonzada igualmente.

-El que lo lamenta soy yo, debo acostumbrarme a que mi novia colecciona autos lujosos y extremadamente hermosos y rápidos-le tome la mano dejando de lado la sensación que me provocaba su piel, ella soltó una risita pero la expresión avergonzada se intensifico mostrando un pequeño sonrojo, camino entre el pasillo que quedaba entre las dos hileras de autos, y camino por donde estaban sus Ferraris.

-Estos no son todos tuyos verdad?-pregunte preparado para cualquier respuesta que me diera, tenia que dejar de parecer un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz y dejar de asombrarme.

-No. Alice y Rosalie son propietarias de casi la mitas se ellos, como sabes los FERRARIS sn todos míos pero tengo uno que otro de otras marcas-suspire un poco aliviado, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que mi novia tuviera autos como si fueran zapatos, pero verlo por mis propios ojos era un poco desconcertante.

Caminamos un poco mas y nos encontramos con todos los Ferraris que antes ya había visto, pero nos asacamos a uno que no lo había hecho, era un _FERRARI 599 DESCAPOTABLE_, Bella lo acciono con la llave y el auto cobro vida nos subimos y Bella lo condujo por entre los demás autos hasta llegar a la salida que estaba obviamente en subida, como muchas beses manejaba con delicadeza y como si fuera tan simple que cualquiera podía hacerlo, pero por todo la euforia de los autos, mi mente olvido el vestuario de Bella, y solo me di cuenta cuando mis ojos ya estaban fijos en sus piernas que se movían al manipular los pedales, y con esto mi pobre cuerpo comenzó a agonizar nuevamente con el deseo reprimido, mi mirada por mas que intentaba apartarse no lo lograba estaban pegados a esas hermosas media que cubrían sus piernas, como mis ojos no querían moverse opte por cerrarlo, con esto obtuve un poco de paz, escuche como Bella ponía un poco de música agradable.

Sin que me percatara me adormile un poco en el asiento, el sueño perdido por desvelarme haciendo ese trabajo en la noche anterior y el levantarme temprano me cobraron factura así que cuando una pequeña y calida mano sacudió mis hombros supe que me había quedado dormido.

-Lo lamento, fui un pésimo copiloto-me disculpe mientras estiraba mis brazos que estaban rígidos por mi posición en el asiento.

-No te preocupes, se que te levantaste temprano para recibir a Alice- se encogió de hombros y yo me apresura a bajar para abrir su puerta, cuando le pasamos las llaves del auto al encargado para que lo estacionara pude ver mejor el recinto, era un club nocturno muy grande y luces que alumbraban todo el cielo nocturno, estaba decorado para la ocasión con telas de araña y alguno que otro esqueleto colgado, las luces se parecían a los de los árboles en la casa de las chicas solo que mas grandes y en mayor cantidad, demonios, hadas, superhéroes, y caricaturas entraban por un gran portón decorado como si fuera la entrada de un cementerio, nos juntamos con los demás en la entrada y Alice saco de su bolso en forma de manzana roja las invitaciones ,nos dio una a cada uno y caminamos a la entrada.

-Me gusto mas su decocción-Dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

-Claro lo sabemos, nosotras calculamos por cuantos gritos provoca y calculando por los suyos debió encantarles-Alice comenzó a reír a carcajadas y sus hermanas la siguieron nosotros solo nos hicimos los desentendidos sabíamos que nuestro grito de niña no pasaría desapercibido para las bromas de las chicas.

Entregamos las invitaciones y no pase por alto las miradas de los guardias a nuestras acompañantes, nos dirigimos por un pasillo que desembocaba en una pista gigantesca, se podían ver una escaleras para subir a un segundo piso con otra pista pero mas reservada, las luces de todos colores se movían por todos lados y colores violetas azules y verdes danzaban al ritmo de la música de moda, caminamos a la escalera y subimos por ella Alice mostró nuestros pases VIP

Y nos acomodamos en unos cómodos sofás que estaban en un rincón con una pequeña mesa en medio, un camarero llego a nuestra mesa y tomo nuestros pedidos , fiel a mi palabra solo pedo una soda y nada mas, los demás se extrañaron pero no dijeron nada.

-Vamos a bailar. Me encanta esa canción-Rosalie arrastro a Emmett, a la pista de baile seguida de Alice y Jasper, Bella se levanto y tomo mi mano, me reí de sus entusiasmo, no pensé que ella quisiera bailar, nos acomodamos a un lado de las barandas color doradas que hacían una especie de balcón con el primer piso y se podía ver a las personas abajo bailando animadamente.

-Me gusta ver como te diviertes-Le dije a Bela al oído para que me escuchara sobre la música , ella soltó una carcajada afirmando que la estaba pasando en grande.

-Hace mucho que no salía a bailar con las chicas, bueno al menos conciente- sus ojos dejaron de mirarme y sus expresión cambio un poco, pero rápidamente desapareció y yo la acerque mas a mi cuerpo, estaba al limite pero sabia que con Bella no corría peligro de perder el control, Isabella sabia exactamente como hacer para que dejara de pensar coherentemente, pero Bella no me provocaría de esa forma, por una vez estaba agradecido de que fueran dos personalidades separadas, al menos esta noche podría mantenerme tranquilo.

**(PONER CANCION POR FAVOR)**

La canción comenzó sus acordes y yo reí parecía que ese interprete siempre aparecía en los momentos mas oportunos, sus canciones decían lo que aveces quería expresar pero no me atrevía o no sabia como.

Mire a Bella y por su sonrisa sabia que ella también había pensado en lo mismo cante "**- **Got 2 Luv U" de Sean Paul y. Alexis Jordan

-TENGO QUE AMERTE. SOLO PIENSO EN TI CUANDO ESTOY SOLO-estaba poniendo mas énfasis en lo que me interesaba que ella supiera pero fue la voz de bella la que me izo pararme derecho y todo excepto lo que ella me estaba transmitiendo desapareciera, la mire esperando encontrar que ella solo estestaba cantando, pero bella me estaba mirando con intensidad y sus voz se junto con la de la artista para decirme lo que creí nunca poder escuchar.

-YO ARE TODO LO QUE PUEDA POR TI,

MI CHICO, TU ERES MI CHICO. POR QUE YO, YO YA NO QUIRO PELEAR YA NO QUIERO PELEAR POR ESTO TENGO QUE AMARTE.

Esa palabra se repitió mas veces en mi cabeza que en la misma canción, esta seguía en el ambiente pero yo no podía escuchar nada, ni ver nada solo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mi.

-Bella estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?-parecía que no podía hacer frases mas largas y elaboradas que esta, pero que podía espera la mujer de mi vida aparentemente me estaba diciendo que me amaba. Ella solo me abraso más fuerte y me agacho para seguir cantando en mi oído.

-TU ERES MI SOL, QUE ME TENIAS ORBITANDO EN TU ORBITA, SIN NADA ALREDEDOR. CHICO TU ME TIENES NO LO PUEDO IGNORAR- Me separe lentamente para besarla, ya nada podía mejorar este día o mi vida, ella si sentía algo de lo que lo que ya no quería luchar, ella me quería , me amaba, sus labios se movieron con los míos en un beso apasionado y con tanto sentimiento que me quede sin aliento mas pronto de lo acostumbrado, pero no perdí tiempo y me recupere lo mas pronto que pude y reclame su boca nuevamente, su lengua encontró la mía y la deslizo suavemente permitiéndome poder saborear su boca , empezamos con un movimiento lento , suave mis labios deslizándose por los suyos y mi lengua empujado la suya, mis manos se aferraron en sus cintura apretándola mas y sus manos estaban firmemente en mi cabeza sin darme la opción de distanciarme, podría esta besándola por lo que resta la noche pero aun teniendo la nariz para respira mi aliento se acababa pidiendo un respiro normal, metí mi lengua suavemente rozando la suya por ultimas vez y delinee sus labios con esta mientras me separaba , los saboree y luego succione el inferíor un poco y me separa definitivamente, estaba agitado y Bella estaba igual, toque sus nariz con la mía acariciándola de lado a lado, era el momento mas tierno que pudiera presenciar en mi vida pero no podía hacer nada mas.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-repetí una y otra vez mientras le daba pequeños besos por su rostro, ella soltó una risita nerviosa y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos café claro me dejaron prendados.

-Lo que siento por ti es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida-ella aun no me decía que me amaba claramente pero para mi bastaba y sobraba.

-Eso es mas de lo que podría pedir-mi voz salio un poco mas ronca, estaba por colapsar así que me separe.-Iré por algo de beber-ella asintió y yo me encamine al bar del primer piso, vi a bella mirarme desde el barandal y mi mente y cuerpo solo querían estar con ella, me apresura a bajara para poder disfrutar lo mas posible de la noche con ella, aunque hacerlo pedía un gran esfuerzo de mi autocontrol y no besar cada parte de sus cuerpo sabia que siendo Bella no seria tan difícil, podía darle un descanso a mi pobre cuerpo y relajarse un poco.

** BELLA POV.**

Se lo avía dicho por fin, aunque no lo dije tan claramente como el me lo avía dicho a mi pero sabia que el entendio al menos una parte. Yo aun no sabia si era amor puro lo que sentía por el, pero la fuerza de los sentimientos que tenia me daban una esperanza de que algún día mi cabeza se aclarara, es difícil poder estar segura de algo cuando ahí una parte de ti misma que no te deja saber sus sentimientos. Suspire y me recargue en el barandal mirando como ese hombre maravilloso bajaba las escaleras, su caminar relajado y varonil vi como las chicas se volteaban para mirarlo mientras el pasaba y algo en mi estomago se inflamo, un calor extraño se apodero de mi cuerpo y mis puños se apretaron , sentí a Isabella removerse en mi conciencia pero la retuve, no antes de que me revelara que era lo que sentía,

CELOS me dijo el lado que la controlaba, abrí mis ojos y una carcajada se me escapo sin poder evitarlo, lo mas probable es que pareciera una loca riéndome sola pero nunca había sentido algo así, los sentimientos negativos eran parte de Isabella no de la mía, pero esta vez me esforcé para poder controlarme y poder saborear yo este nueva emoción que se agrandaba cada vez mas mientras veía como las chicas le coqueteaban y lo detenían para poder bailar con el, pero el como todo un caballero declinaba sus ofertas, me reí mas fuerte al sentir como mis celos parecían una montaña rusa aumentando con las chicas que se le ofrecían y disminuyendo al ver que el no les hacia caso,

me separe de la baranda decidida a ir a sentarme para no perder el control que estaba realizado y que Isabella apareciera a matar a esa chicas, pero este pensamiento aunque realmente fugas me dejo parada sin poder moverme, Isabella quería ir y agarrar a esas mujeres y arrastrarlas del cabello por creerse con el derecho de mirar a Edward,

ella estaba celosa igual que yo.

y al ser ella la que controla estas emociones ella lo estaba mas aun, esto quería decir que Isabella también quería a Edward ella sentía cosas por el no estaba segura de que cosas ya que desde hace un tiempo que dejo de mostrarme todo sus recuerdos, no completamente pero varias lagunas en sus recuerdos me dejaban fuera de sus momentos con Edward, me moví para sentarme en los sofás y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una cabellera rubia que me puso los pelos de punta , mis ojos escanearon el lugar de donde creí ver esos cabellos dorados tan conocidos y aborrecibles por igual, Isabella estaba luchando por salir y buscarla ella con sus propias manos pero me esforcé en dejarla aparte y convenciéndome de que fue solo una ilusión.

Estaban sentada cuando vi a Edward caminar hasta donde estaba yo sonriéndome ampliamente y con los tragos en sus manos, le devolví la sonrisa pero quedo a medias por que el destello dorado ahora apareció mas nítido detrás de el, me levante por el reflejo de los sentimientos de odio, miedo y supervivencia despertaron en mi, Edward me miro extrañado seguramente por la expresión siniestra de mi rostro, me apresure a donde el venia y me asome por su costado y mirando de un lado a otro buscándola, esto no podía ser una ilusión tan real , ella tenia que estar por aquí, pero mis ojos no la encontraron.

-Cariño te encuentras bien, a quien buscas , si es s tus hermanas estas mirando para el lado equivocado ellas están del otro extremo de la pista bailando con los chicos- escuchaba a Edward pero no podía prestarle toda mi atención mi mirada seguía buscando a la propietaria de ese cabello, pero no había nada cerré mis ojos respirado mas rápido tratando de aclara el torbellino en mi cerebro, Isabella golpeaba mi cabeza para ser ella la que se hiciera cargo de esta situación y los recuerdos de las carreras en donde ella estaba presente con sus ojos inexpresivos y su sonrisa burlona aparecían como fotografías demasiado rápidas detrás de mi parpados.

-Que te sucede? Amor no me asustes estas pálida, ven-sentí la mano de Edward en mi cintura guiándome en dirección de los sofás, el calor de su mano recorriendo toda mi piel me reconforto lo suficiente para calmarme un poco y abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento no quiero asustarte estoy bien-sus ojos verdes me miraron con recelo sin creerme una solo palabra-de verda estoy bien solo fue un mareo por las luces y el humo-Edward me acaricio la frente midiendo mi temperatura supuse y sus mano bajo a mi cuello para sentir mi pulso, alce una ceja y el se río con esa sonrisa que podía hacerme sentir que volaba arriba de mariposas, mariposas que salían directamente de mi estomago.

-Lo siento demasiados años con un doctor en mi casa-yo asentí y tome la bebida que e me estaba pasando. -Un poco de azúcar ayudara, tienes la presión un poco baja, quieres que nos vallamos?-propuso, mire al extremo donde estaba los chicos bailando sin para, y se movían con fluidez al ritmo de la música, se estaban divirtiendo en grande y los hermanos de Edward se veían realmente felices aun con esos horribles disfraces, y mis hermanas estaban tan animadas, me pregunte si debía decirles mis sospechas pero sus expresiones en sus rostros de pura felicidad me detuvo, no les arruinaría la noche por unos entupidos espejismos del pasado.

-No, si nos vamos los demás se preocuparan y no podrán seguir divirtiéndose, no te preocupes estaré bien-Edward no estaba para nada seguro de mis palabras, tome su mano y la apreté, suspiro y me sonrío un poco y asintió, me levante aun con su mano en las mías.

-Vamos a seguir bailando, quiero disfrutar de la noche-Edward me abraso y se encamino a la pista junto a mi, al principio de la noche Edward se veía nervioso y un poco estresado pero ahora estaba mas relajado y tranquilo, me pregunto por que estaría tan nervioso, no le di importancia y comenzamos a bailar animadamente sea lo que sea que lo tuviera con la expresión de que en cualquier momento se arrojaría de un ventanal ya no lo molestaba, se acerco mas a mi y yo me moví al ritmo de la música, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados moviéndonos al unísono, me di la vuelta y quede con la espalda en su pecho aun moviéndome, sentí como se tensa me gire y sus rostro había vuelto a estar sombrío y apretaba sus dientes, tanto que los músculos de sus mandíbula se marcaban, subí mis manos a su rostro y delinee los músculos tensos.

-Te sucede algo?, eres tu el que esta asustándome ahora-trate de que mi voz sonara dulce para que sea lo que lo estuviera aquejando disminuyera un poco, el me miro a los ojos un segundo y suspiro aliviado se relajo nuevamente, esto estaba mas que extraño, estaba segura de que su rostro me miro con miedo antes de mira mis ojos, el me miraba así cuando quería distinguirnos con Isabella, pero ahora no entendía por que de su mieda e intensidad es que no quería que Isabella apareciera? Pero por que?.

-Lo siento estoy bien, no te asustes soy yo el que exagera siempre-su broma me hizo reír y dejara pasar el episodio, me abrase a su cuello y el se aferro de mi cintura, seguimos bailando, me tomo de la mano y me dio un vuelta y eso desencadeno el infierno.

Ella estaba frente a mi con los brazos cruzados mirándome con ese odio y maldad en sus ojos celeste pálidos como el hielo, me quede preedificada en mi lugar sin regresar a los brazos de Edward como se suplía que hiciera. Isabella estallo en mi mente, sabia que yo no podía con esta situación así que deje que ella se hiciera cargo y me sumergí en mi conocido letargo, solo esperaba que no pasara nada demasiado malo.

* * *

><p>COMO ESTE CAPI SALIO UN POCO LARGO LO CORTE EN DOS PARTES DISFRUTEN DEL 2 POR UNO. LAMENTO LA DEMORA ATTE VALE<p> 


	20. la fiesta parte 2

**ISABELLA POV.**

Maldita bruja.

Que demonios se suponía que hacia aquí?, ese mal nacido de Felix me las pagaria, estaba segura de que el mando a seguirme.

Ho esto no se quedaría así

Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda, nunca me rebajaría a ser yo la que fuera en su encuentro, si esa maldita quería hablar con migo tendría que venir a mi, tome la mano de Edward y lo jale a los sofás que estaba en la otra punta, el me siguió con el rostro confundido buscando de lo que nos escampábamos.

-Esta noche ha sido muy extraña. Que sucede, de quien estas huyendo-su vos juguetona se esfumo cuando lo mire a los ojos para explicarle y una de miedo la remplazo, fruncí un poco el seño siendo yo la confundida ahora.

por que me miraba como si quisiera salir corriendo?.

-Te lo explicare cuando lleguemos a los sofás de la esquina-respondí mientras apuntaba el lugar donde podíamos estar en privado para conversar, pero en el momento en el que vio lo que yo le estaba mostrando se detuvo en seco.

Y ahora que le estaba pasando? miraba los sofás como si estuvieran en llamas, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar en donde no se encontraban mas que un par de personas y la luz era mas tenue, entonces me di cuente el por que de su miedo, comencé a reírme fuertemente.

-Me tienes miedo Edward?-pregunte mientras me acercaba y recorría con mi mano su pecho, el dio un paso atrás y me soltó la mano.

-Miedo, miedo por que?-por su voz ronca y estratégicamente controlada me dio la respuesta, me volví a acercar mas lentamente y el volvió a dar un paso atrás, esto era divertido.

-Vamos, no creerás que te llevo a la oscuridad para violarte no es así?-aun en la oscuridad pude ver sus ojos que se oscurecieron mas con mis palabras.

-Por supuesto que no, yo te lo dije no pasara nada entre nosotros hasta que tu sientas algo por mi-el se encogió de hombros y yo me cruce de brazos fastidiada, el y sus entupida promesa.

Por lo que podía ver en mis recuerdos Bella ya se le avía casi declarado, por que querría que fuera yo la que sintiera algo por el.

-Pero yo si siento algo por ti-me acerque lentamente y tome su cabeza entre mis manos masaje su cabello con mis dedos y el trago pesado, con algo de inseguridad tomo mi cintura y la electricidad zumbo en el espacio entre nosotros incitando a que nos asacáramos mas.

-En verdad sientes algo por mi?-su rostro estaba asombrado y en sus ojos un brillo de ilusión se mostraba en la profundidad de color casi negros que eran sus ojos.

-Si, siento exactamente lo mismo que tu- me miro confundido y me apresure a explicarme, baje una mano desde su cabello descendiendo por su cuello y por su pecho hasta quedar en sus mas que deseables abdominales,las chispas de calor saltaros por todos lados, subiendo la temperatura entre nosotros como siempre pasaba.

-Siento deseo, y tu también lo sientes-mi vos se perdió en su cuello mientras lo besaba y recorría su mandíbula con mi nariz-no puedes negarlo se que tu también lo sientes cuando estas con migo, hoy en la mañana quedo mas que comprobado-susurre en su oído, y un ronco gruñido salio de su garganta producido que la temperatura aumentara mas aun, el cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo recordándome que nunca un hombre había elevado tanto mi deseo como lo hacia el , hoy el en auto estuve a punto de rogarle para que me hiciera suya y dejara su entupida conciencia, por suerte estaba acostumbrada a manipular a los hombres para que hicieran lo que yo quisiera pero con el se me hacia muy difícil controlarme y espera a que cayera.

-Isabella no juegues con fuego, no es correcto-su voz ronca y su boca moviéndose por el hueco de mi cuello penetro en mi conciencia nublándola en una agradable bruma, no me importaba que ella estuviera en este mismo lugar o que nos encantábamos en medio de la pista a unos metro aun de la privacidad de los sofás, solo quería besarlo y convencerlo de que se dejara llevar.

-Es justo lo quiero hacer, quemarme-deslice mi cabeza para encontrar sus labios que estaban en el regreso de su camino de mi cuello a mi oído, lo tome desprevenido y aproveche para tomar mas firmemente sus cabeza y no le di tiempo de que se arrepintiera o se alejara, metí mi lengua en su boca tomando las suya con fervor y un ronroneo de placer resonó en mi boca cuando sentí su lengua empujando la mía en un ritmo rápido lleno de necesidad, la misma que sentía yo por el rose y el calor.

No se como logramos cruzar los metros que faltaban para llegar pero cuando me sentí caer supe que estábamos en los sofás del privado, no era exactamente lo que yo quería pero serviría para empezar, me separo y se sentó llevándome con el, me sentó en su regazo y tomo mi boca lamiendo mis labios con su lengua luego la introdujo nuevamente en mi boca, la encontré en medio camino empujando y cediendo, rozando y sintiendo cada movimiento, sus manos recorrían desde mi cadera hasta las costillas, me aburrí de estar besándolo estando de lado y me subí decididamente para poner una pierna a cada lado en su cadera, quede a horcajadas y su boca se separo para recorrer mi cuello y hombros expuestos por el disfraz.

-Esto es algo a lo que no se le puede dar la espalda Edward tu me deseas tanto como yo a ti-un gemido bajo salio de mi boca cuando sus labios recorrieron un poco mas bajo de mi clavícula, lejos de mis pechos pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentirlo en ellos, tome su boca necesitando de su sabor y calor que se expandía como ráfagas por mi piel, sus respiración estaba acelerada y su aliento rápido se mezclaba con la mía que estaba en iguales condiciones, saco una mano de mi cintura y bajo para acariciar mi pierna desde el tobillo hasta donde terminaba mis medias, sus dedos dejaban una estela de fuego que quemaba mi piel pero que pedía a gritos por mas,

me moví un poco lo que provoca que Sintra cada trozo de sus piernas apresadas por las mías su cuerpo estaba tan dispuesto como el mío y eso me elevo si se podía aun mas y sus dos manos se apoderaron de toda la extensión de mis piernas descubiertas aventurándose debajo de la falda de mi vestido, separe mi boca para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro dejándome llevar por la sensación de sus manos subiendo por los costados de mis muslos y mas arriba, estaba por llegar mi trasero, escuche sus gruñido de anticipación en mi cuello que era donde estaba besandome, el golpe en mi centro producido por el bulto en sus pantalones detuvo el tiempo en nuestro alrededor esperando que sus manos tomaran posición en mis glúteos y que los acariciaran, solo faltaba un segundo de tiempo para que pudiera avanzar lo que restaba de mi piel.

-Veo que sigues siendo una cualquiera Isabella-la voz se escucho tan cerca que me hizo saltar, Edward salto con migo sacando sus manos rápidamente debajo de mi falda, me tomo y en un segundo ya estaba a su lado respirando sin control y con la vista nublada aun, pestañee sin comprender del todo que había pasado y lo mire, su rostro estaba afligido y sus ojos eran casi negros solo una pequeña línea de su verde estaba en los bordes, respiraba tan pesado como yo y sus manos estaban en sus rodillas en puños tan aprestados que se mercaban sus nudillos, mire la dirección de sus ojos para ver la persona que avía interrumpido el momento de vacilación de Edward quitándome así la oportunidad de tener sexo con el hombre que mas deseaba en mi vida.

La chica de estatura baja casi como Alice, pero que como ella usaba zapatillas con tacones imposiblemente altos le daba mi estatura aun con estos tacones, cabello rubio dorado, ojos como el mismo hielo y que irradiaban tanto fuego y odio como el mismo infierno, vestida con un disfraz de princesa romana con una toga blanca con una cinta dorada que se cruzaba por su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo y un moño alto con algunos rizos desordenados cayendo por su cuello, me miraba con la sonrisa burlona desde la esquina del sofá.

-Jane- dije mientras me levantaba, si antes la odiaba ahora que había interrumpido mi momento con Edward quería sacarle la piel poco a poco y esto se hizo evidente en mi voz, Edward se levanto viendo mi odio, ya que me tomo de la cintura acercando mi espalda a su pecho, aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y lo que nuestro acercamiento había provocado en el, lo podía sentir muy claramente en la parte baja de mi espalda, el tuvo que darse cuente también por que carraspeo fuertemente y se alejo tomándome por la cintura pero poniéndose a un lado, respire profundo para aplacara las mariposas y lava ardiente en mi cuerpo y enfrentarme a la intrusa.

-Que demonios quieres maldita bruja- el agarre de Edward se intensifico.

-Isabella que descortés estas, después de no vernos por casi un año completo-su voz burlona me dieron ganas de arrancarle la lengua.

-Un año lejos de ti y tu familia es como ver pasar solo un segundo, ahora respóndeme que haces aquí, yo no creo en las coincidencias-camino a los sofás y se dejo caer en un donde anteriormente estábamos Edward y yo y mi ira se intensifico, maldita ahora estaría disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Tienes razón no es coincidencia, Felix me pidió que te viniera a ver, al parecer la ultima vez no tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar.

-En realidad fue demasiado el tiempo que estuvimos hablando-Alice apareció a mi lado repentinamente, la mire y sus ojos si pudieran estarían echando fuego.

-Alice, pensé que tu si me recibirías con mas cortesía-Alice avanzo un paso decididamente a sacarle los ojos, mire rápidamente a Jasper que estaba a su lado para que la detuviera, Jasper entendió el menaje y la sujeto de la cintura.

-Jene, creo que estar en compañía de alimañas como lo son Feliz y Aro te afecto la cabeza, es que quieres morir tentando a Alice de esa forma-Rosalie estaba a mi otro lado, me pregunto que tan cerca estaban cuado estaba con Edward, me dieron ganas de sonrojarme por pensar que ellas me hubieran visto en una citación tan intima, pero retire rápidamente, esa era Bella, no yo.

-Rosalie, no digas tonterías sabes que tu hermanita no me aria nada-Alice se movió para probar que estaba equivocada, pero Jasper la sujeto mas fuerte.

-Veo que quieres que Alice te de una paliza nuevamente Jene, y a demás están en desventajas nosotros somos tres y tu estas sola-me cruce de brazos, pero Jene me sonrío con un dejo de sinistra diversión saliendo de sus ojos.

-Isabella Felix no me pidió que viniera aquí sola, estoy con un acompañante, es mas tu lo conoces-sus ojos brillaron con mas maldad aun y miro a mis espaldas, me gire para ver al personaje vestido de gladiador, era alto, y con tez morena, musculoso y con cabello negro.

-Buenas noches-si no fuera por que Edward me retenía hubiera hundido mi puño en su cara de traidor.

-Jacob, así que ahora eres un traidor-moví mi cabeza con lastima de que mi amigo se viera envuelto con esta maldita familia.

-Yo no soy un traidor Isabella, solo trabajo para su familia-Jacob se posiciono al lado de Jane, que tenia una entupida mueca de suficiencia en su rostro, Alice y Rosalie estaban con mi misma expresión de lastima.

-Como es que terminaste con estas personas, Jake tu no eres como ellos-Alice lo miro con pena esperando su respuesta.

-Ellos necesitaban a alguien que acompañara a Jane y yo no pude negarme, ahora soy su mecánico en la empresa, ustedes desaparecieron sin dejara rastro y yo tuve que buscar un nuevo trabajo-Rosalie bufo.

-No desaparecimos, nos fuimos para poder escapar de la ambición de Aro, tu lo sabias, a demás solo tenias que buscarnos bien no era necesario que te fueras con el enemigo.

-Ellos aprecian mis conocimientos no podía vivir siempre a la sombra de Isabella-sus ojos buscaron alguna expresión en mi rostro pero como siempre o encontró nada, retiro la mirada y se fue a para a otro lado del los sofas.

-Yo no he venido con intención de molestarlos- Jene se paro del asiento y sus ojos se posaron en Edward mirándolo descaradamente, los celos recién descubiertos por Bella aparecieron pero multiplicados por mil, me moví para quedar con la espalda pegada al pecho de Edward que ya se veía mas compuesto para taparlo del la mirada lasciva de Jane, esta levanto su vista mirándome con sorpresa, es de conocimiento de todos los que me conocen que yo no soy posesiva con los hombres que me han acompañado antes, para eso el mundo esta lleno de ellos, pero con el es distinto este sentimiento de los celos venia acompañado con la posecividad y aunque no me gustaran para nada, menos me gustaba que ella lo mirara como si quisiera llevárselo a la cama,

si yo no podía nadie podría.

-Por como pude presenciar con Isabella ustedes la están pasando espectacular, no me presentaran a sus acompañantes?-vi como las chicas tenían reacciones parecidas a las mías acercando mas Emmett y Jasper, pero los ojos de Jane seguían fijos en Edward y mis manos picaban para golpearla si no quietaba sus ojos de el.

Desde cuando empecé a sentirme de esta forma, esto estaba completamente fuera de lo acostumbrado, cada día estaba más confundida.

-Por supuesto que te los presentamos pero a diferencia tuya no son nuestros acompañantes son nuestros novios-Rosalie fue la primera en hablar-El es Emmett-el recién nombrado hizo una mueca al sentir el agarre de Rosalie en su mano cuando quiso acercarse para saludar a la desgraciada de Jane.

-El es Jasper-Alice no movió ni un músculo y sus cara estaba sin vida, y creo que eso asusto tanto a Jasper que ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y el también es tu novio Isabella por que lo que me toco ver no me dice nada, eso lo he visto en otras ocasiones-Quería arrancarle el cabello por decir eso en frente de Edward, puede que yo en el pasado estuviera con otros hombres pero no tenia derecho a hacérselo saber a el de esa forma, a demás el si era mi novio lo que ninguno de los anteriores que tampoco fueron tantos, pudo llegar siquiera a pensar, para mi solo eran de un momento de diversión, y aunque me confundiera hasta extremos insospechados el me gustaba demasiado como para decir lo mismo.

-Si, el es mi novio Jane, es Edward Collen-Jane siguió mirándolo como si fuera una obra de arte, mirando cada detalle de sus rostro y cuerpo que quedaba a la vista

-y te agradecería que dejaras de verlo como si fueras un buitre-mi vos fue un gruñido y me sorprendió sentir que el agarre de Edward se intensificaba en mi cintura, entrelazo sus dedos en mi abdomen y apegándome mas a sus pecho, subí mi mirada y sus ojos mostraban una luz casi irreal, me miraba con tantos sentimientos que no podía verlos todos , pero uno estaba en su rostro, esperanza y también un poco de satisfacción por mis claros celos.

-Yo también lo agradecería, solo Isabella pude mirarme de esa forma- me guiño un ojo y yo apreté mis labios para no reír de sus comentario y de la incredulidad de Jane, rodé mis ojos, avía subido su ego unos cien puntos con mis entupidas palabras provocadas con mis celos.

-Pero Jane déjame que yo te presente a ti-me gire para darle la espalda y mira a mis amigos-Ella es Jane es la prometida y sirvienta de Felix y hermana de Alec, lo recuerdas Edward el sujeto que le ganaste hace algún tiempo, a y se me olvidaba es una vil serpiente traidora de amigas, si ella era nuestra amiga, pero por creer que con Felix obtenía mas cosas que con nosotras ella le ayudo a tratar de quedarse con mi empresa y por extensión la de mis hermanas-me volví para mirarla de frente, y sus ojos mostraban las ganas que tenia de golpearme yo estaba impaciente por que lo hiciera.

-yo no soy la sirvienta de Felix el me ama-solté una carcajada seguida de mis hermanas, mire a Jacob y vi que sus labios se estiraban, aun no entendía como es que el siendo amigo de nuestra familia pudo irse con Aro, y eso de estar a mi sombra, el sabe al igual que yo que entre los dos no hay diferencia al conducir, ya que fue la misma persona la que nos enseño, sus ojos encontrón los míos y pude ver que el sabia que avía traicionado a Charlie al unirse con esa familia de ladrones y estafadores, si Charlie supiera que el hijo de su amigo, al que le enseño lo mismo que a mi, estaba usando sus conocimientos para Aro creo que se tirarias voluntariamente de ese avión sin pensarlo.

Los recuerdos de los veranos en el que Jacob viajaba con sus padres y practicaba con migo en el auto de Charlie y luego del accidente cuando necesitábamos a alguien para que nos ayudara y el estuvo presente se revelaron en mi cabeza.

-Como sea a que has venido hasta aquí Jane-Alice estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia con su ex mejor amiga aparte de Rosalie y yo.

-Felix me ha pedido que viniera a convencerte de reunirte con el y su padre para conversar de negocios, creo que te tienen una muy buena oferta –sus mirada estaba en mi rostro y yo solo quería matarle lentamente y luego buscar de una vez por todas a toda esa familia y hacerlo mismo.

-Esto lo hemos estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años, hasta cuando Aro va a entender que el no pondrá un solo esquelético dedo en mi empresa-me solté del agarre de Edward para acercarme y tratar de hacer que toda esta pesadilla terminara, el me miro con aprensión y yo solo le sonreía para mostrarle que no le aria nada a serpiente que tenia frente a mi, al menos por el momento, el me soltó pero se mantuvo cerca en caso de ser necesario.

-Sabes que el no se rendirá, por que solamente le das en el gusto y acabas con este juego-Jene no sabia lo que estaba diciendo o al menos eso esperaba.

-Tu crees que yo voy a juntarme con el a conversar sobre negocios o crees que voy a firmarle un papel para que se haga cargo de mi empresa como siempre a querido-me acerque a Jene lo suficiente para hablar en voz baja en su oído-puedes ir y decirle a tu futuro suegro que antes de hacer algo así tendría que verlo competir en una carrera con Charlie-me retire decidida a irme pero su mano en mi hombro me detuvo, gire lentamente la cabeza mirando su mano planeando la forma mas dolorosa de quitármela de encima, pero ella la quieto rápidamente adivinando mis intenciones.

-Tal ves eso no es una mala idea, las carrera es en lo que eres mejor, que te párese si programaos una y si tu ganas Aro te deja en paz, pero si tu pierdes tu tendrás esa reunión con el para conversa sobre los negocios pendientes-mis ojos se agrandaron por la proposición , en verdad que ellas estaba desquiciada.

- No competiría con Aro aunque de eso dependiera mi vida creo que has bebido demasiado. Adiós.

-Ho tienes miedo Isabella-me acercaba donde los chicos cuando sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos.

-Miedo, yo no le tengo miedo a nada Jene , pero no caeré en un entupido juego-Jane se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo eso, un juego, una carrera, si tu ganas te libraras de Aro para siempre sabes que el respeta los tratos de las careras al igual que tu padre-de dos pasos ya estaba sujetando su cuello con una mano.

-No se que s lo que ustedes en su familia entienden en la frase "no hables de Charlie Swan en mi presencia" pero creo que tu vas a ser la primera en entenderlo- el mundo desaparecio de mi alrededor, solo veia el rostro de Jane contorsionandose de dolor por mi agarre Sentía unas manos que no eran de Edward en mi brazo, la sensación de otras manos tocándome me desagrado al punto del asco, mire la mano mara encontrarme con Jacob a mi lado tratando de separarme del cuello de Jane que ya estaba casi azul, pero senti que Edward me tenia de la cintura y su aroma y suavidad de sus piel me hizo sentir mejor.

-Amor, suéltala la vas a matar- me recompuse lo suficiente para soltarle y Edward me abraso fuertemente, estaba tan atónita por las sensaciones tan diferentes, era como si solo necesitara a Edward para controlar mi furia que siempre estaba a flor de piel, ya no podía reconocerme a mi misma esto me estaba asustado un poco.

-Eres una entupida pudiste matarme, eres un maldito animal, yo solo te estaba ofreciendo la libertad-Jene se tocaba el cuello con una mano y respiraba fuertemente, con los brasos de Edward a mi alrededor analice un poco sus palabras mas detenidamente, en realidad no perdía nada, si en el remoto caso de que yo perdiera solo tendría que escuchar la oferta de Aro y negarme y listo, pero si por otro lado ganaba, el desaparecería para siempre.

-De acuerdo competiré con Aro, has los arreglos-Jene me miraba como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

-Isabella estas segura, el es un maldito tramposo no correrá limpio-Alice me suplicaba con la mirada para que declinara la oferta pero ya no podia hacerlo.

-Isabella sabes que eres una buena competidora pero creo que debes pensarlo mejor-Negué a Rosalie con la cabeza aun mirando a Jene, ella sonrío y se paro derecha.

-Esta bien, pero creo que no seria justo que Aro compitiera ya que el que debería estar en tu lugar ya no puede hacerlo-estuve a punto de lanzarme otra ves a sus cuello.

-A que estas jugando Jene, acabas de proponerme competir y ahora te arrepientes- me concentre probando mi teoría de que Edward era una buena fuente de relajación y sirvió, el calor de sus manos acariciando distraídamente mi mano y mi cintura me ayudaron a calmarme, era como si estuviera usando la mejor parte de Bella , pero eso no podía ser hace años que asumimos que nosotras no podríamos juntar nuestros personalidades, eran demasiadas cosas, pero el me hacia sentir tranquila y que afloraran sentimientos buenos, tendría que viajar a ver a Nicolas mas pronto de lo acostumbrado antes de que me empiece a descontrolar.

-Yo nunca dije que tu competirías con Aro, solo mencione una carrera-la voz de Jane me saco de mis planes de escape, de pronto sentí una pequeña angustia al saber que tendría que irme algunas semanas, era por Edward por que no quería irme?, Maldición mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, tendría que tomarme algún calmante ligero al llegar a casa y programar el viaje a Alemania.

-Es que acaso nunca pueden ser directos, siempre tiene que sacar cosas del sombrero para tratar de ganar-Alice gruñía tantas cosas que solo escuchábamos algunas cosas con claridad, Jasper la reconfortaba abrasándola, mire a mí alrededor y Rosalie no estaba en ningún lugar.

-Di de una ves cual es el plan que tienes Jene ya me aburri de verte la cara-Jene se sentó nuevamente ayudada por Jacob.

-Es SIMPLE Aro busca un representante para la carrera, y tu buscas al tuyo así estarán en iguales condiciones-NO me gustaba para donde iba esta conversación, solo avía alguien tan bueno como yo a quien elegiría Aro y estaba sentado a su lado.

-Si aro elige su remplazo por que debo hacerlo yo también, ambas sabemos que escogería a Jake-Ella miro a Jacob y el no mostró ninguna reacción, pero sabia que yo tenia razón-yo estoy representando a Charlie en la competencia.

-Bueno en realidad tu eres como Charlie en este momento y no seria justo para el otro competidor, y Aro no puede competir por que su edad no le permite hacerlo, así que tu buscas a alguien que lo haga tan bien como tu-respire hondo para concéntrame y buscar una arreglo a esto.

-Eso tampoco seria justo, por que Jacob sabe lo mismo que yo, lo justo es que compitiera yo-Ella negó con la cabeza y vi la mirada de Edward le daba a Jacob y como este se la devolvía-Jacob tubo casi las mismas clases que yo y su profesor fuel mismo, tu sabes eso Jane-trate de explicar un poco a los chicos que se veían muy confundidos-Jacob es hijo de una amigo de Charlie, el viajaba de vez en cuando a nuestra casa y Charlie le enseñaba en esas ocasiones, el sabe tato como yo-vi como los chicos alzaron las cejas de asombro y Jacob se puso de pie mostrando el orgullo de Haver aprendido con un maestro como Charlie swan.

-Tu lo has dicho Isabella, CASI las mismas clases que tu, no son iguales, eso te da mas ventaja a ti ellos deben estar en iguales condiciones.

-Yo lo ARE –la voz a mis espaldas se adelanto a cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener, me gire en los brazos de Edward para mírale la cara y entender por que demonios había dicho algo tan entupido.

-Perfecto como esto es una carrera muy importante, la dejaremos dentro de un mes para que se preparen ambas partes, creo que lo mejor seria que se realizara en Italia -Jene se levanto rápidamente y se encamino a las escaleras, yo me interpuse con las manos en alto para detenerla.

-Espera un momento, el no correera-mire a la cara al ingenuo de ojos verdes

-tu no correrás, el no puede competir en representación mía por que yo no lo he elegido-Edward me frunció el diseño ofendido, pero podía enojarse lo que quisiera no lo dejaría competir, el no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Isabella creí que confiabas en mí, yo puedo hacerlo…-

-No, no puedes y no lo aras esta carrear no será como en las que has participado hasta el momento, será mas larga y complicada-Sentimientos de preocupación salían de mi cuerpo al pensaren que el tuviera un accidente, rogué por que fuera Bella la que los estaba provocando, ya que sentía la parte de sus conciencia removerse, pidiendo que evitara esto, nunca aviamos estado tan unidas, me sentía un poco mareada, tenia que terminar rápidamente esto para poder irme y descansar, tendría que viajar mas pronto de lo que pensaba.

-No tienes otra persona para que te remplace, tenemos un mes para que me ayudes en mis fallas-Edward se acercaba a mi lado pero me aleje , en estos momentos necesitaba ser Isabella mas que nunca y el me descolocaba demasiado, me gire y le di la espalda.

-El no correrá, ya lo dije, programa la carrera para un mes mas en Italia como habías dicho, pero no se quien será mi remplazarte, hazle saber el trato a Aro y que sea algo legal mis abogados se contactan con el-Jene asentía a mis palabras y yo cada ves estaba mas mareada, me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba , pero lo extraño era que Bella no era la razón , al contrario la parte de su conciencia estaba mas sintonizada con mis molestias, a cada segundo que pasaba la sentía mas a mi lado que enserada como era lo habitual, necesitaba irme ahora mismo.

Sentí las manos de Alice en mi antebrazo y lo agradecí ya que mis fuerzas estaban fallando

-Estas bien?. Te ves un poco desorientada y pálida-susurro en mi oído, yo asentí y volví mi vista a Jene.

-Creo que eso seria nos vemos en un mes- mire a Jacob- es una lastima que no compitas con migo, me hubiera encantado patearte el trasero-Jacob sonrío y un pequeño brillo de nuestra infancia se coló en sus ojos.

-Siempre lo hiciste, pero si quieres puedo darte la oportunidad en otra ocasión-yo asentí sonriendo, me gire con Alice afirmándome, vi a Edward acercarse preocupado por mi mas que evidente descompensación pero lo impedí con un movimiento de mi mano, su presencia me estaba afectando de una forma que no podía explicar el se detuvo con la mirada afligida, miro a Alice para tener su permiso para ayudarme.

-Estará bien creo que es el encierro la llevare al auto y tu manejaras a casa-el asintió aun con los ojos preocupados, Jene ya se encontraba caminando por un corredor opuesto a nosotros junto con Jacob, Alice me ayudo a bajar las escalera, mire a mi alrededor y recordé a Rosalie.

-Donde esta Rosalie? hace un rato que no la veo-Alice miro por sobre su hombro con el seño fruncido

-No lo se, no vi cunado se fue, de seguro esta afuera-Asentí y camine mas rápido hacia la puerta, quería salir deprisa de ese lugar, afuera el aire frío de la madrugada me despejo un poco la cabeza, caminamos a lo estacionamiento cuando vimos a una Cenicienta caminando de la mano de un ratón tamaño familiar, Rosalie se veía extremadamente feliz, mire a Alice viéndola tan confundida como yo, por lo general los encuentros con la familia de Aro provocaban el enojo de Rosalie durante varios días, llego a nuestro lado y su sonrisa decayó al mirarme.

-Que te sucede?, estas blanca como el papel-moví mi mano restándole importancia

-Estoy bien, por que no nos dices donde estabas tu y por que bienes tan feliz-Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro e incluso mas grande, la travesura chorreaba de sus ojos

-Yo solo estaba revisando que el auto de Jane estuviera en optimas condicione-Se encogí de hombros, y con Alice nos miramos un poco asustadas, Rosalie tenia la experiencia para hacer que el auto estallara en llamas solo moviendo unos cables -

Dime que no le hiciste algo demasiado malo-Alice estaba preocupada pero no lo suficiente para borrar la diversión en su rostro

-Si has hecho algo malo será mejor que nos marchemos pronto-Edward trataba de sonreír pero su rostro estaba triste, sabia que mi rechazo lo había herido, pero prefería eso a que saliera lastimado, el pinchazo de tristeza por el me dejo mas mareada aun, sentía tantos sentimientos en mi pecho que mi cuerpo no podía soportar mucho mas, quite mi vista de sus facciones afligidas y me concentre en Rosalie.

-Rosalie que le hiciste a su auto?-Rosalie alzo un dedo haciéndome esperar, camino rápidamente a la esquina del estacionamiento, la seguimos en silencio, Emmett se veía mas feliz que nunca mientras compartía miradas cómplices con Rosalie, nos acercamos a una esquina donde un Mercedes negro se podía ver con facilidad, pero nosotros estábamos cubiertos por otros autos. Vimos como el gladiador abría la puerta a Jane y el rodeaba el auto para subirse al mercedes.

Rosalie soltó una risa de anticipación, estábamos un poco agachados para que no nos vieran, Jacob se subió y por lo que veíamos puso las llaves en el contacto, de pronto en el momento en que Jacob encendió el auto las luces del frente se prendían y apagaban la alarma empezó a sonar estaba segura mas fuerte de lo habitual, una música estridente se escuchaba desde adentro, Jane se tapaba los oído y Jacob tenia problemas para abrir la puerta, nosotros estábamos riendo lo mas bajo posible para no ser descubierto pero las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro al ver Jene con la cara desfigurada por el susto y la desesperación.

-Rosalie, eso estuvo genial-Ella negó amortiguando sus risa en el pecho de Emmett.

-Aun no termina-se pudo escuchar en entre sus carcajadas, miramos con mas atención, Jacob por fin pudo abrir la puerta, y se bajo para abrir el capo del auto y parar el estruendo de la alarma, pero en el momento de que lo abrió escuchamos un explosión seca,

la bolsa de Aire se abrió en la cara de Jane, y yo me tape la mía con las manos haciendo una mueca de dolor, sabia por experiencia que mas que ayudarte esa bolsa te golpeaba tan fuerte como el choque mismo, mire como Jacob corría para socorrer a Jene que luchaba por quitarse la molesta bolsa de cara, solo se veían sus manos golpear los costados de esta y alguna que otra blasfemia pero las puertas se avían serrado dejándola adentro encerrada.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada mas fuerte ya sin poder retenerla y llamo la atención de Jacob que comenzó a mira a todos lados, nosotros nos escurrimos por entre los autos estacionados sin ser vistos y nos subimos cada uno su auto, pero estaba segura que antes de irme pude ver como Jacob reía y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro , aun había esperanzas para que el se alejara de esa familia, pero de eso me encargaría en otro momento ahora tenia que preocuparme por resolver el malestar en mi cerebro,

Alice me ayudo a subirme al auto y se marcho riendo mas calmada Edward se acomodo en el asiento del conductor, se giro para hablarme pero lo detuve, no necesitaba mas motivos para sentirme mal.

-No quiero hablar ahora llévame a casa por favor-Ho dios, estaba empeorando, nunca había hablado tan suavemente.

Edward tubo que notarlo ya que me miro confundido buscando en mis ojos la confirmación de quien le estaba hablando, me estaba sintiendo desvanecer, y su mirada evaluadora y preocupada no me estaba ayudando en nada así que saque fuerzas y endurecí mi voz.

-Vamos que esperas, quieres que conduzca yo-su seño se frunció y encendió el auto.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo tu no luces muy bien-su tono era frío, y mi pecho se sintió vacío al escucharlo hablar sin su dulzura y amor habitual hacia a mi, me aferre al asiento a cada lado de mis piernas para no desmayarme, no me gustaba sentir tantas cosas, me estaba volviendo loca , después de tanto tiempo por fin mi cerebro colapsaría y me tendría que encerrar en un psiquiátrico

Mire por la ventana sin ver nada en realidad, Nicolas de segura disfrutaría (nótese el sarcasmo) cuando le diga que su tratamiento se había ido por los suelos solo por que un muchacho me profesaba amor.

Esto me reconforto un poco, me la pasaría bien mirando como le da un ataque cardiaco viendo como sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y que de todas formas me tendría que encerrar en una celda acolchada

Con este pensamiento me sumergí en una adormecimiento mirando como solo bastaron unas semanas para que el hombre a mi lado me trastornara mas que cualquier accidente, pero prefería volverme loca antes de dejar que el corriera contra Jacob en el que estaba segura seria un circuito donde no saldría bien parado.

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES GUSTE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO UN ABARZO<p>

ATT. VALE


	21. Enferma

**Gracias por sus Reviews me gusta poder complacerlas.**

**Disfruten el capitulo de hoy.**

**Edward pov.**

Me estacione en frente de la puerta de la casa de mi novia, hoy tampoco se presento en el instituto siendo ya el tercer día que no la veía.

hoy era martes, la noche que de la fiesta la deje en su puerta y a pesar de verse tan débil no me dejo que la ayudara era como si no quisiera que la tocara, no lo entendía después de nuestro encuentro interrumpido en la fiesta pensé que seria yo el que estría escapando de ella pero resulto todo lo contrario, si antes la amaba ahora eso era poco, desde el momento que perdí el control y toque su piel mi cuerpo la necesitaba cada vez mas cerca, no solo por que la deseara mas, por que su piel, el calor de el era exacto lo que el mío necesitaba para sentirse bien, el calor justo, reconfortante, inclusos su pequeña muestra de celos me dio la esperanza de que ella se avía sentido como yo, pero cuando creí que podíamos haber cruzado alguna barrera de sus sentimientos ella lo forjo mas aun, se encerró sin darme la oportunidad de saber que le molestaba.

Pero lo que mas me confundía era su negativa de que no la representara, creí que de verdad ella confiaba en mi, que yo podía ser tan bueno como el chico llamado Jacob, de solo pensar que ella pensaba que el era mejor que yo y que yo no era suficiente para vencerlo me hería mi orgullo pero mas aun mis sentimientos.

Que tendría que hacer para ganarme un pedazo del corazón que controla Isabella, si Bella sentía algo por mi no seria suficiente si Isabella no, ella manejaba mas emociones que Bella y si ella decidía no seguir conmigo Bella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, solo la idea de separarme de ella me hacia estremecer, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ellas dos.

Me baje mirando la casa que ya no estaba decorada recobrando así la delicadeza pero lujosa apariencia de la mansión, subí los escalones de la entrada y toque la puerta , solo esperaba que me recibiera, desde el domingo que no contestaba mis llamadas, mis hermanos estaban preocupados por las chicas también pero ellos si se habían podido comunicarse con ellas, pero ellas no les daban ninguna escusa por haber faltado estos días, ellos decidieron darles el espacio, pero yo que no sabia nada de Isabella, no lo soporte mas y al ver que ella y sus hermanas no asistían hoy tampoco me apresura al salir y venir aquí, esperaría todo el día si es necesario, solo quería saber que ella estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió rebelando a Nanni, pero su rostro hizo que mi corazón se detuviera para reprender la marcha alocadamente, su rostro tenia marcas de preocupación y ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien.

-Joven Edward, que sorpresa verlo-su mirada me decía exactamente que si era una sorpresa mi presencia, miro detrás de ella antes de poder contestarle el saludo, por su lado apareció Alice con la misma preocupación en sus rostro habitualmente alegre.

-Hola Edward, pasa-Alice hizo un ademán con su mano hacia el salón dándome la pasada-Gracias Nanni yo hablare con el-Nanni asintió y se despidió con una inclinación de su cabeza.

-Gracias-me despedí de ella con la mano, pase por el lado de Alice y me acomode en el sofá.

-Que esta pasando Alice por que no han aparecido en el instituto, Isabella esta bien?-mi vos bajo con esto ultimo preocupado de su respuesta, ella se sentó a mi lado y se recostó en el sofá.

-Isabella esta un poco enferma-Su respuesta me reconforto un poco, podía con un resfrío, pero Alice no tenia el rostro como para que fuera solo algo molesto y pasajero.

-Que es lo que tiene, no pude ser algo muy grave, ella se veía bien el sábado en la fiesta-Alice se froto los ojos con los dedos en un gesto claro de cansancio.

-Realmente no sabemos lo que le pasa, ha estado teniendo pesadillas, y por esto no ha dormido bien, ha estado distraída como perdida , desorientada, su mirada se pierde en la distancia y no reacciona cuando uno le habla-una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Alice dejándome sin poder reaccionar, estaba asustado, ella no lloraría si no fuera algo de suma importancia lo que le estaba pasando al amor de mi vida, moví mis ojos a las escaleras como si mis ojos pudieran alcanzarla y ayudarla con lo que sea que la esta haciendo sentir mal.

-Pero no han llamado a un doctor, puedo pedirle a mi papa que venga a verla-estaba sacando mi celular para hacer que mi papa viniera lo mas rápido posible a ver que le pasaba a mi ángel pero Alice me detuvo a medio camino.

-Lo que le pasa a Isabella no es algo que un doctor cualquiera pueda solucionar, ella se comporta como si estuviera en los primeros días desde el accidente, al menos sus memoria esta bien pero me preocupa- sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, de solo pensar que Isabella tuviera que pasar por ese calvario nuevamente me hacia poner los pelos de punta.

-Y a su doctor, ella me dijo que tenia un doctor que la atendió y gracias al el tuvo mejorías-Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Ha tratado de comunicarse con el desde el sábado cuando llegamos de la fiesta, lo que realmente nos desconcertó, ella nunca ha ido voluntariamente a verlo, el viaje la agota y le trae muy malos recuerdos, pero esa noche estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, pero el no esta disponible, al parecer esta de viaje atendiendo un caso en Inglaterra, como te dijimos el es un doctor muy solicitado-Alice suspiro- lo que nos tiene preocupados a todos son las pesadillas, usualmente Isabella tiene este tipo de noches y nosotras tenemos que rogarle que tome una medicina para que pueda dormir, pero en esta ocasión ella lo hizo sin rechistar, pero ni esto ha servido-ahora estaba oficialmente teniendo una crisis de nervios, me recordé que tenia que ser de ayuda no un estorbo para ella así que me obligue a calmarme.

-Puedo verla, estoy muy preocupado-Alice hizo una mueca, y miro el techo como si pudiera verla.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Edward, las pesadillas y el mal dormir la tienen con los nervios de punta y su de por si mal carácter esta por los cielos, pareciera que quisiera morder a cualquiera que se acerca, creo que se ha estado conteniendo con nosotras pero no se si lo hará contigo-Me encogí de hombros, realmente no me importaba que ella se desquitara conmigo si eso la hacia sentir mejor.

-No seria la primera vez que me enfrento a su ira-Alice río un poco y asintió.

-De acuerdo es tu decisión, cualquier cosa estaré cerca con un dardo tranquilizador-sus carcajada se esparció por el salón y se levanto- ultima puerta del tercer piso-la mira confundido, la casa solo tenia dos pisos o eso se veía, ella río nuevamente, al parecer estaba recuperando su humor habitual.

-La casa tiene dos pisos visibles pero al final del pasillo de la derecha encontraras una escalera que te lleva a lo que se le podría llamar el ático, este solo tiene ventanas por el lado de atrás por lo que no se be por el frontis-yo asentí un poco asombrado, me levante y ella se perdió por una puertas al fondo del salón.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la pasillo de la derecha pase por las puertas de las habitaciones de las chicas supuse y al final tal como dijo Alice estaban una escaleras de caracol parecidas a las que te vi cuando baje a la cochera con Bella el sábado, subí lentamente preparándome para enfrentar la furia de Isabella, pero mi anhelo de verla era mas grande que cualquier miedo provocado por su mal humor, me encontré con un pasillo con solo tres puertas, me quede un momento calculando que este tercer piso ocupaba toda la dimensión de el primer y segundo piso solo con tres habitaciones, camine preguntándome que ocuparía tanto espacio, acalle la curiosidad de mira la otras habitaciones y me concentre en caminara la ultima puerta.

Toque despacio pero nadie me contesto, supuse que no me había escuchado al tener la música tan fuerte al otro lado de la puerta, abrí asomando mi cabeza primero y mi boca se abrió de golpe, ahora entendía por que del espacio.

A mi izquierda un ventanal tan grande como la pared daba vista al patio trasero de la casa, y en la muralla de al frente estaba repleto de maquinas para hacer ejercicio, tenia tantos como para no envidiarle nada a cualquier gimnasio respetable, en una esquina había un gran espejo con barras como la de las academias de ballet, y en el centro pude ver a una mujer que le daba de patadas a un saco que colgaba del techo y que era tan alto como yo o quizás mas, un escalofrío me recorrió cuando vi que una de sus patadas llegaba tan alta como mi cabeza, entre por completo cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido Isabella no se percato de mi presencia y siguió propinado combos y patadas al saco de color rojo, bestia unos pantalones cortos color rojos y un TOP del mismo color con líneas color negras a los costados, su abdomen estaba al recubierto dejando ver unos femeninos abdominales, sus manos estaban enfundadas con guantes especiales color negros, y sus cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto dejando algunos cabellos cayendo por sus cuello.

Me quede mirando la escena que tenia al frente, a pesar de verse como siempre no estaba bien, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por ojeras púrpuras y su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, a pesar de los fuertes golpes que le daba al saco de entrenamiento, su cuerpo de veía desgastado y su expresión era de cansancio absoluto, ella estaba muy enferma y fuera lo que fuera lo que la estaba afectando la tenia totalmente devastada, mi corazón dolió por la angustia de no saber como ayudarla.

Con un golpe certero en el centro del saco, ella se giro para mirarme sorprendida , pero sus ojos estaban apagados, su expresión me dio un poco de miedo, ya avía visto esa expresión en su rostro y solo significaba que ella estaba escondiendo y luchando con un inmenso dolor.

-Que haces aquí, lo siento pero no es un buen momento-su voz carente de sentimiento se perdió cuando se giro para seguir golpeando el saco pero ahora sus golpes eran más profundos.

-Estaba preocupado, no contestas mis llamadas, no te ves muy bien-mi voz salio mas dulce de lo que pretendía, de solo verla tan débil me hacia sentir mas amor y eso se traspasaba a toda las áreas de mi cuerpo empezando por mi voz, y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos poder abrasarla y consolarla, vi como su cuerpo se ponía rígido y sus golpes se detuvieron pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-No quiero hablar con nadie, estoy bien, solo necesito estar sola un tiempo-se movió para sacarse los guantes y se fue en dirección de una especie de maniquí con barios brazos que se movían al ser golpeados dándole movimiento a los otros, era como si estubieras siendo golpeado de variaos ángulos pero Isabella respondía a todos sin fallar un golpe, con sus antebrazos y puños.

-Sabes artes marciales?-pregunte al reconocer el implemento de ejercicio con el que esta luchando.

-Cun fu, fue una buena fuente para sacar el estrés cuando salí del hospital, también se otros, pero el que mas me gusta es este, el Tai Chi también es verdaderamente útil para la relajación y expulsión de la furia-no dejo de golear un solo segundo mientras me respondía.

-Alice me dijo que no estas durmiendo bien últimamente-no quería delatar a Alice pero tenia que sacar el tema de lo que le estaba pasando, ella bufo haciendo volar unos cabellos de su rostro.

-Estoy bien, Alice y Rosalie están exagerando, al igual que Nanni-sus golpes se intensificaron asiendo que los brazos se movieran con mayor rapidez.

-Si estas tan bien por que no has asistido a clases, y por que no contestas cuando te llamo-mi voz sonó con reproche pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía a punto de volverme loco cuando no supe nada de ella en estos días, creo que deje mas de cien mensajes en el contestador de su celular.

Me miro rápidamente con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones, vete de aquí-su gruñido se perdió cuando sus rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, sus ojos me miraron con lastima y luego se perdió, tal como dijo Alice parecía desorientada, me levante del asiento donde me había dejado caer decidido a terminar con el espacio entre nosotros pero ella capto el movimiento y retrocedió, alzo una mano deteniéndome de llegar a ella.

-Esto bien solo quiero estar sola-se alejo pero yo seguí el movimiento, sus ojos estaban enfocados en mi pero no me veían realmente

-Debes decirme como puedo ayudarte, sabes que no estas bien-hice el intento de acercarme nuevamente, pero la mueca de sufrimiento que mostró me detuvo, ella realmente no me quería cerca, este pensamiento me atravesó el alma haciéndome sentir mas desdichado que en toda mi vida, ssu ojos me miraron y su mueca cambio a verdadera agonía, si fuera Bella estaría llorando a mares.

Esto me dio una esperanza para ayudarla, con Isabella no podía consolar su sufrimiento por que ella no los dejaba aflorar, pero con Bella talvez podría.

-No seria mejor que descanses un momento, tal vez si dejaras que Bella aparezca puedas recuperar fuerzas-nunca hablaba de sus personalidades pero creo que esta era una buena forma de ayudarla realmente se veía agotada, ella sonrío sin humor y amargura se asomo en sus ojos .

-Bella, crees que no lo he intentado-movió sus cabeza de un lado a otro-ella no podría resistir un solo minuto con esto, como la primera vez ella se escode hasta que yo pueda controlar la situación-sus palabras me sorprendieron, Alice tenia razón entonces en pensar que algo parecido a lo que paso después de el accidente le estaba pasando a Isabella, ella lo acababa de confirmar.

-Pero a diferencia de la primer vez yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-estire una mano para tomar sus mano, pero ella volvió a alejarse, trate de que mi sufrimiento no se reflejara, me concentre en alguna razón de la condición de Isabella, y de pronto las imágenes de la fiesta se aparecieron, ella avía estado actuando así desde que Jane le propuso la carrera.

-Es por la carrera que estas preocupada, ya te dije que yo podía perfectamente hacerl…-

-TU NO PARTICIPARAS DE ESA CARRERA, NO LO BOLVERE A REPETIR-su rugido me interrumpió y me quede sin entender sus reacción, sabia que Isabella tenia problemas con la furia pero esto iba mas aya de un simple descontrol, ella se toco la frente robándosela y sus rostro mostró tanto sufrimiento al mirarme que sentí mi corazón sangrar por ella, necesitaba ayudarla.

-Lo lamento Edward, no quise gritarte-pestañee repetidas beses desconcertado por sus palabras con voz dulce y suave, era incluso mas que cuando era Bella, ella emitió un gemido lastimoso y se tomo la cabeza, pestaño un par de veces y en uno de ello sus ojos eran se ese color que vi la primera ves que nos besamos, una combinación de sus color chocolate oscuro y el del color claro de Bella, una combinación perfecta de chocolate y caramelo, pero tan rápido como el pestañeo termino también lo hizo el espejismo, pero sus rostro no dejo el grado de agonía, ella estaba sufriendo pero yo no sabia como ayudarla, arriesgándome me acerque rápidamente, mis piernas eran mas largas por lo que aunque ella retrocedió yo la alcance, la rodee con mis abrazos y ella a pesar de luchar un segundo, se relajo en mis brazos, tenia unas ganas inmensa de llorar por ver que algo invisible la estaba lastimando, solo podía abrasarla mas fuerte y tratar de consolas sus sufrimiento, ella gemía pero no derramo una sola lagrima, me deslice a hacia una pared con colchonetas y me senté dejándola en mi regazo,

-Amor por favor déjame ayudarte, te, lo dije una ves y te lo repito, déjame estar a tu lado, por favor-mi voz se rompió un poco, pero me recompuse, yo tenia que ser quien la ayudara a ella, no podía mostrar debilidad.

-No puedes ayudarme Edward el único que puede esta en otro pais, necesito irme a Alemania un tiempo, no puedes ayudarme, lo siento-sus vos baja realmente demostraba que ella no creía que yo podía hacer algo.

-Se que tu no confías en mi, pero quiero que me dejes ayudarte si tengo que viajar contigo lo are-ella me miro a al cara con el seño fruncido.

-Que te hace decir que yo no confío en ti?-moví mi vista al fondo del salón.

-Tu no confías en mi para representarte en esa carrera, no me crees capaz-mi voz bajo con cada palabra, aunque lo intente el dolor por su falta de fe en mi salio en mi voz, ella se levanto de mi regazo y de el resguardo de mis brazos, hizo una mueca pero movió la cabeza tratando de concentrase.

-No quiero que compitas, pero no es por que no confío en ti yo solo no quiero…quiero-sus mirada se perdió nuevamente, me levante y la tome de sus hombros.

-que no quieres?, yo puedo hacerlo, se que así es-ella cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-No, no permitiré que te involucres en algo tan peligroso-pestaño perdida nuevamente como si no hubiera sido conciente de sus palabras, era posible que ella…

-Isabella estas preocupada por mi?- su rostro se mostró mas confundido e hizo ademán de irse pero la detuve.

-Suéltame no me siento bien- yo no le negaría nada que ella me pidiera pero necesitaba una respuesta.

-Contesta mi pregunta Isabella, lo estas, es eso lo que te detiene de permitir que yo compita. tienes miedo de que algo me ocurra?.

-SI, ESTOY MALDITAMENTE PREOCUPADA-Sus piernas fallaron con su grito y yo la sostuve mas preocupado que aliviado por su respuesta.

-Cariño yo estaré bien, pero creo que ese tema lo podemos resolver en otro momento, donde esta tu habitación-la tome en mis brazo y ella se aferro de mi cuello.

-La puerta color blanca con los bordes rosa pálido-su aliento me erizo los bellos del cuello pero no le preste atención, no era el momento para mis hormonas, Salí de gimnasio y baje lentamente las escaleras, busque la puerta entre todas y la encontré al lado de una color blanca pero con una placa color dorada con el nombre de Alice, la abrí lentamente, y me encontré con una habitación color blanca con decoración color rosa, la cama con dosel se madera y telas que caian casi hasta el suelo color rosado y cojines del mismo color, en una esquina un enorme tocador con espejo de madera clara, un ventanal frente a mi con vista al bosque, me moví a la gigante cama King y removí el cobertor blanco y acomode los cojines rosas, la acosté suavemente, se veía como si no hubiera dormido en años, y tan delicada como una niña, le saque las zapatillas y la tape hasta la cintura.

-Edward- le toque el rostro para acariciarlo mientras me arrodillaba en la alfombra para mirarla a la cara.

-Dime princesa, que necesitas-susurre sin parar de acariciar su rostro, tenia los ojos serrados y su respiración era tranquila.

-No te me dejes sola, acuéstate conmigo- me sorprendió su petición, aviamos dormido antes pero ahora las cosa eran poco diferentes, se interrumpió y bostezo formando una perfecta o como si fuera un bebe, me reí bajito mientras sacaba algunos cabellos de sus rostro-prometo no violarte-me reí mas fuerte esta vez y ella sonrío tenuemente.

-siendo así lo are, pero espero que cumplas tu palabra, no quiero ser mancillado-una risita se escapo de sus labios, yo me quiete los zapatos y rodee la cama para acostarme con su espalda pegada en mi pecho, nos cubrí nuevamente y vi como la luz del crepúsculo llenaba la habitación.

-Edward tendré que viajar unas semanas en cuanto localice a Nicolas- la abrase mas fuerte al escuchar que no la tendría durante tanto tiempo.

-No puedo acompañarte?-bese sus cuello debajo de oreja y sentí como se estremeció, sonreí un poco y seguí dejando besos por sus cuello.

-No, es algo que debo hacer sola, las terapias deben ser libres de cualquier perturbación-recorrí con a nariz llenándome los sentidos con el olor de sus piel, Isabella movió sus cabeza un poco, creo que inconcientemente para darme mas acceso para mis caricias.

-Y yo soy una perturbación?-mi voz estaba mas ronca y salía en un susurro bajo mientas seguía besándola, ella suspiro con resignación.

-Creo que en este momento eres la mayor perturbación en mi mente-suspire en sus cuello baje mi mano desde su hombro por su brazo de arriba abajo, sabia que esto no era una buena de tener una conversión pero no podía detenerme la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, su piel me llamaba y yo era esclavo de sus voz.

-No quiero ser eso, solo quiero ayudarte, si tienes que irte lejos de mi para estar mejor lo entiendo-ella se giro recargando su cabeza en el hueco de cuello y sus respiración hizo despertar mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi cuerpo reacción y respire mas hondo para controlarme.

-No quiero irme lejos-mire su rostro para ver de donde salía esa voz tan dulce como la de una niña perdida que me calentaba el corazón, y el espejismo de esos ojos combinados aprecio nuevamente, pero se iba tan rápido como ella paraba de hablar, Isabella hizo otra mueca de dolor y la estreche mas fuerte en mis brazos.

-Yo estaré esperándote aquí, de eso no debes tener la menor duda, pero si pudiera traería a ese tal Nicolas a esta habitación para no separarme de ti un centímetro-hundí la cabeza en su cuello y lo beso deslizando mis labios de un lado a otro.

-Creo que eso se puede resolver, Nicolas no aparéese aun y hasta entonces no puedo salir de casa, no es seguro cuando estoy tan confundida y eso puede demorar unos días, te apetece quedarte conmigo en esta cama hasta entonces?-su mano se metió por mis camiseta y el calor de su palma deslizándose por mi abdomen hizo que algo parecido a un ronroneo de placer se acapara de mi garganta.

-Eso seria un placer, sabia que algún día terminarías por secuéstrame, pero no pensé que seria tan placentera mi estadía-mi voz ronca se cortaba con los besos que regaba por sus cuello y rostro.

-Se bienvenido entonces-sus labios reclamaron los míos, deslice los y los saboree con mi lengua, Isabella abrió sus labios para darle acceso y la induje encontrándome con la suya en el camino, sentí su movimiento al estrellarla con la mía y deslizarla para probar su calor y textura, empuje y retrocedí a su ritmo lento, mi mano acaricio la piel expuesta de su abdomen, deslizándola de arriba abajo.

Isabella soltó un suspiro que entro en mi boca mareándome, sus mano se movió a mi espalda acariciado subiendo y bajando deteniéndose en la orilla de mis boxer que se mostraban por la orilla de mis vaqueros, y luego volvía a subir, baje mi mano por su cadera deleitándome con la suavidad de sus piel sin dejar de besarla, baje mas acariciando la parte de afuera de sus muslos llegando a su rodilla, la subí hasta mi regazo, pero Isabella se movió y quede encima de ella aun con mi mano tomando su pierna, sentí el calor de su entrepierna intensificando el mío, y un gruñido se me escapo al sentirla tan cerca, solo la ropa detenía el contacto tan deseado, sus manos tocaron mi rostro quitando algunos cabellos que tapaban mis ojos, y pude ver los suyos, sus ojeras, marcadas, y lo demacrado de sus rostro, toque suavemente sus ojeras, esto no estaba bien, no era el momento para hacer nada , ella estaba enferma.

-Isabella por mucho que quisiera poder besar cada rincón de tu piel y perder la noción de los días aquí, en esta cama, no creo que sea correcto, tu estas enferma, y yo quiero ayudarte-Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y se congelo, yo respire profundo para tener el control de mi cuerpo nuevamente, me levante y me acosté a su lado, se levanto y se sentó en la cama mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Te equivocas, esta es la mejor forma de ayudarme, tenemos que tener sexo, así me sentiría como yo otra vez- no entendía lo que quería decir, por que teniendo sexo se sentiría "ella".

-No te entiendo como podría ayudarte hacer el amor?-me senté a su lado

-No, yo no dije hacer el amor, dije tener sexo, yo no hago el amor Edward.

-Pero yo si te amo y para mi seria hacer el amor-mi voz fue cortante, y ella se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido.

-Ese es el problema, tu y tu palabras de amor, te estoy ofreciendo días de sexo salvaje y tu lo complicas con tus sentimientos-se levanto de la cama y camino de un lado a otro de la cama, yo la seguía con la mirada.

-Te dije desde un principio que yo estaba enamorado de ti, no es una sorpresa-estaba comenzando a enojarme, no entendía por que estaba actuando tan nerviosa.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, si me lo dijiste pero no me interesa, yo no puedo darte el amor que tu buscas, yo no tengo sentimientos de ese tipo-sus manos se elevaban enfatizando las palabras, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Puedo esperar, algún día tendrás que sentir algo por mi- camine para sentarme frente a ella en la cama y mira sus paseo.

-Eres un verdadero bruto, tengo el dinero suficiente para que nos encerremos en una isla desierta y disfrutar de placer puro-sus palabras enviaron ráfagas de fuego por mi piel pero no moví ni un músculo, no dejaría que viera cuanto desearía hacer esto realidad- y no puedes decir que no quieres-me apunto con un dedo acusatoriamente, y bajo sus brazos con exasperación.

-No lo negare, a demás si tienes sentimientos, tu preocupación por mi lo demuestra-Isabella se detuvo súbitamente, apretó los puños, y sus ojos se estrecharon.

-No los tengo, es solo que no quiero tu muerte en la conciencia de Bella, ella puede ser muy dramática-su mano se movió en un ademán despreocupado, fue mi turno de estrechar los ojos.

-Bien pues no tendrás nada en tu conciencia, estaré bien, tu eres una gran maestra-sus puños se apretaron mas y rechino los diente, se giro dándome la espalda y se encogió de hombros rígidamente.

-Has lo que quieras, pero tendrás que esperar a que regrese de Alemania, creo que con una semana bastara.

-Estas segura que con una semana será suficiente? no te ves muy bien-a pesar de obtener sus aprobación de correr en la carrera su aspecto y salud eran mi prioridad.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, pero tu puedes ayudarme a sentirme mucho mejor-sus voz tratando de seducirme llego justo en el blanco de mi hombría, pero apreté los dientes y negué con la cabeza.

Isabella gruño audiblemente.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que eres tu el que debería estar tratando de meterse en mis bragas y no al revés- Apreté mis labios para no reírme de sus comentario.

-Amor yo te deseo de una forma que no podrías llegar a entender- estire mis brazos invitándola a que se acercara, ella suspiro resignada y camino los pasos que nos separaban, tome sus cadera con ambas manos y la mire hacia arriba, Isabella tenia los brazos firmemente apretados en su pecho, con mi pulgar hice círculos en sus piel-Y no es que no quiera meterme en tus bragas- me reí de su analogía y ella me dio un golpe en el hombro soltando sus brazos, aproveche el despliegue de sus escudo imaginario y la senté en mi regazo.

-No lo entiendo Edward, yo puedo darte muchas "cosas"-sus cejas se movieron de arriba debajo de manera juguetona y una carcajada se escapo de mis labios.

-Se que es así, pero no quiero esas "cosas" sin que la palabra amor este involucrada, te lo dije puedo esperar, claro seria mas fácil si tu no me lo pusieras tan difícil-Isabella murmuro una cosas sobre terminar en un cuarto acolchado que no entendí y otras que no alcance a escuchar.

-Esta bien, es tu decisión, no me interesas-movió su rostro lejos de mi en un desprecio, yo la abrase mas fuerte.

-Bien creo que ya que entablamos una decisión es hora de que descanses un poco, luego puedes volver a llamar a tu doctor para prepara tu viaje-sus rostro se crispo pero no dijo nada-no quieres dormir?, yo te acompañare, ahora que se que la promesa de que no me violaras es enserio puedo controla la situación-mi broma le saco una risita pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

-Claro que quiero descansar pero las pesadillas no me lo permiten-acaricie su cabella y rostro.

-Yo estaré aquí para ahuyentar tus pesadillas, velare tu sueño amor-la tome en mis brazos y la volví a acostar, me acomode a su lado esta ves decidido a hacerla dormir.

-Espero que funcione, garcías-sus voz se perdió en mi pecho donde se acomodo, su respiración se volvió acompasada, nos cubrí nuevamente, y delinee su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, tome mi celular para avisarle a mis hermanos que no llegaría esta noche, pensaba cumplir mi promesa estría aquí toda la noche cuidándola de que sus sueños no la martirizaran.

Luego de unas horas los ojos se me comenzaron a cerrar, y las conversaciones se repetían en mi cerebro, el viaje de Isabella seria muy pronto solo esperaba que esto la ayudara, y a su regreso mis lecciones de conducción comenzarían, esto me hizo sonreír mientras caía en mi sueño, esperaba que el viaje dejara mas relajada a mi novia para que no me matara si no hacia las cosas bien, esperaba poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para poder ganar la carrera y hacer desaparecer a la familia que tanto daño le ha hecho a mi Isabella.

Pronto seria mi turno de demostrar que soy digno de amar a Isabella Swan

* * *

><p>Espero que les este gustando como va la historia<p>

mandenme sus reviews para darme su opinion.

Atte vale


	22. Despedida

**En este capitulo no me pude contener y puse una frase que me encante del libro, cuando la encuentren entenderán, gracias por los reviews y las criticas.**

**Mando un abraso a todas las que se dan el tiempo para escribirme, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Haaaa y no se por que pero supongo que debo poner que esta historia es mía pero los personajes, NO LO SON.**

**AHORA SI EL CAPI.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Un sonido me saco de el mundo de los sueños, me removí tratando de hacer caso omiso y seguir durmiendo, el sonido seso y yo me acomode para seguir viajando por los rincones de mi conciencia, cuando sentí el tacto calido a mi lado, un pequeño brazo rodeaba mi cintura y una cabellera castaña se arremolinaba en mi pecho como un abanico, sonreí al reconocer el sitio donde estaba y apreté a Isabella mas a mi cuerpo, ella se removió un poco y soltó un pequeño suspiro, una vocecita en mi cabeza me advirtió de alejarme recordando la escena del hotel y la reacción de Bella al no saber que pasaba, la mire fijamente al rostro esperado encontrar algún rasgo que me advirtiera quien seria la que abriría los ojos, pero siendo sus ojos el único modo fiable, y estos estaban cerrados suavemente significaba que tendría que esperar y atenerme a las consecuencias.

El sonido volvió a resonar en la habitación y ahora mas despierto pude identificarlo como un celular, no era una canción, si no que un sonido simple sin personalizar, solo el simple sonido de una llamada entrante, sabia que no podía ser mi celular ya que podía verlo en la mesita de noche al lado de donde estaba Isabella dándole la espalda , el sonido hizo que la mujer en mis brazos gruñera suavemente y escondiera la cara en mi cuello intentando escapar del irritante sonido, solo paso un segundo de que el celular se quedara en silencio e Isabella abriera los ojos encontrándose con los míos que la miraban con diversión por su reacción de niña pequeña, ella sonrío y sus ojos me confirmaron que por el momento no corría el riesgo de que fuera Bella la que me gritara desconcertada por no saber quien estaba su lado.

-Veo que no te gusta madrugar-lo ronco de mi voz la hizo sonreír mas ampliamente.

-Y por lo que escucho a ti tampoco te van las mañanas-la suavidad de sus tono me sorprendió, pero mi rostro no lo demostró, sus ojos eran de Isabella pero la voz era como de Bella, estas alteraciones me ponían un poco nervioso, no los entendía y por la mueca de Isabella veía que para ella también era confuso.

-Te sientes mejor después de dormir casi doce horas?-ella alzo las cejas y vio el reloj de la pared para confirmar que ya casi era medio día.

-La verdad me siento mucho mejor, mis pesadillas se mantuvieron a raya, creo que te contratare oficialmente-una risa salto de mi boca seguida por una suya.

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mi-le di un corto beso en los labios que rápidamente paso a uno un poco mas subido de nivel, su lengua jugando con la mía en un suave vaivén me sacudió cualquier vestigio de sueño y respondí con mas efusividad del correspondiente teniendo en cuenta de la charla de ayer, ella llevo sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y me la quito en un movimiento rápido, casi sin separase de mi boca que se movía ansiosa por la suya, las palmas de sus manos se arrastraban por mi pecho y abdomen dejando rastros de calor que Iván aumentando con cada nueva caricia y cada rose de su lengua jugando con la mía, yo no me quede atrás y mis manos cobraron vida apoderándose de sus costados, sus piernas desde la rodilla hasta sus muslos y luego por su cadera y cintura, me separe de sus labios lamiéndolos una ultima vez para seguir con su cuello en un recorrido por este hasta el hueso de su clavícula donde bese y lamí siguiendo un ritmo constante con mis manos, suspiros entrecortados salían de su boca a medida que bajaba por el escote de su top de deporte que aun traía puesto, Isabella se apodero de mi cabello masajeándolo suavemente arrancando jadeos de mi boca haciendo que la piel húmeda por mis atenciones se erizara, baje a su cintura descubierta y empecé el mismo trabajo que en su cuello, lamiendo y besando los costados de su ombligo, mis manos acariciaban la parte exterior de sus muslos y llegando a los costados de sus trasero cubierto solo por ese pequeño pantaloncillo.

En la fiesta de disfraces avía estado muy cerca de acariciarlo pero malditamente interrumpido por Jane, pero ahora nada pudo detenerme de recorrer toda la extensión de este, mi excitación estaba siendo un poco dolorosa pero no me detendría y por sus gemidos suaves sabia que ella tampoco lo aria.

-Pensé que no querías tener sexo-el timbre ronco de su voz me recorrió la columna vertebral y cayendo como una flecha en mis pantalones, baje mas la cabeza y bese el hueso de su cadera de un lado a otro.

-_Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buque_ , tu piel me provoca, _se me hace agua la boca_- la bese saboreándola con mi lengua para darle énfasis a mis palabras, y el ronco ronroneo de mi garganta le daba énfasis al actual problema en mis pantalones.

Isabella suspiro, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el mismo sonido que nos despertó volvió a envolver la habitación, me detuve de mi camino por la piel de su cadera y alce la cabeza parando mis manos que masajeaban sus piernas para poder levantarme, Isabella frunció el seño y gruño, salio de debajo de mi cuerpo y camino por la habitación deteniéndose en el tocador y contesto la insistente llamada, yo me acomode en la cama intentando restablecer el latido de mi corazón y mi respiración hecha jadeo, creo que tendría que rechazar también el "buque" o mi propósito de esperar no llegaría a cumplirse.

-Hola-sus voz aunque distorsionada por sus respiración errática volvió a salir suave-no, soy Isabella-ahora el timbre era de nuevo el normal de Isabella, mas rudo y ronco- es una sorpresa que te dignes a aparecer Nicolas, llevo tres días intentando localizarte- conocía perfectamente la reacción de ese tono malhumorado y con tintes homicidas provocaba a las personas, yo mismo avía sido victima de el, así que no me sorprendería que ese tal Nicolas estuviera sudando de miedo, me reí y le hice un ademán con mis brazos para que se acercara a mi, ella camino y se acomodo entre mis piernas con la espalda pegada en mi pecho, la abrase y hundí la cabeza en su cabello que ahora estaba desordenado cayendo por su espalda, estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que estaba siendo poder mimar a Isabella, su conversación no se vio interrumpida por mis caricias en su abdomen.

-Es una maravilla saber que te tengo en caso de alguna emergencia-El sarcasmo de su voz me hizo volver a reír ahora en su cuello que era donde la estaba besando.

Sabia que ahora que su doctor estaba desocupado ella tendría que irse, y no quería desperdiciar un solo segundo de su compañía

-En todos estos años no te he llamado una solo vez, desde que salí del hospital has sido tu el que se contacta conmigo para concretar las citas, y ahora que lo hago tu desapareces del mapa Nicolas-Escuche el susurro de una pregunta al otro lado de la línea e Isabella se tenso, me miro de reojo y se levanto, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la mueca de confusión por su espontánea acción apareció en su rostro.

Me quede observando como salía de la habitación internándose en el baño, sin darme cuenta me levante y camine en dirección de el para pararme frente a la puerta cerrada, fue en ese instante que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿como se me ocurría escuchar una conversación tan privada?, las conversaciones con un psiquiatra era mas que personal.

Estaba apunto de girarme cuando el tono preocupado de Isabella me lo impidió, aparte toda ética y moral de mi sistema y me acerque decidido a la orilla de la puerta y acerque mi oído.

-Si supiera por que no te estaría llamando-el gruñido de Isabella era impaciente, un momento de silencio paso cuando le hicieron una pregunta del otro lado.-No lo se, tengo pequeñas, casi mínimas laguna, es…extraño, es como si me desvaneciera, pero no de la forma "normal"-me inmagine a Isabella haciendo comillas en la palabra, y su tono cada ves era mas preocupado y ansioso.

Otro momento de silencio.

-Nicolas bebiste demasiado te en Inglaterra?, te digo que no es la forma normal, Bella no es la que lo provoca-su voz estaba al limite de la histeria y lo siguiente lo dijo casi en un susurro-es mas, ella ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de aparecer, no ha tomado posesión en días-su explicación fue interrumpida por la persona al otro lado-no, si la siento…o eso creo, la siento en un plano diferente al que estoy acostumbrada-de nuevo silencio corto, al parecer la estaban bombardeando con preguntas-yo…no lo se pero estoy un poco asustada-Abrí mis ojos por el cambio de su tono, escuche un quejido al otro lado y la visualice acariciándose la frente para aplacar el dolor de cabeza .

-Estos dolores de cabeza me están desquiciando, he tenido pesadillas durante días, solo anoche pude dormir bien-esto lo dijo tan bajo que estaba seguro que del otro lado no se pudo escuchar, un suspiro claro se escucho adentro, mientras al parecer al otro lado le daban indicaciones.

-Tomare un vuelo lo mas pronto posible, y mas te vale tener un arsenal de calmantes, no me importa tu entupida política de no fármacos, en estos momentos creo que en verdad los necesito-su vos subió de nivel al igual que su enojo e impaciencia- ya no tengo trece años Nicolas, se cuando algo no esta funcionando normal en mi, no me puedo concentrar en nada que no sea en e…-su vos se desvaneció en la inseguridad de cómo continuar y se demoro unos segundos en seguir hablando-digamos que en mi cabeza los pensamientos no se quedan tranquilos, dan vueltas y vueltas-me separe de la puerta y me fui a sentar a la cama, ya la avía espiado demasiado, ya me sentía culpable y si seguía escuchando me sentiría aun peor.

Me concentre para ordenar los hechos.

Isabella estaba enferma, tal vez no físicamente pero si su cabeza, estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse conectada con su alrededor, y sus cambios de humor ya bastantes volubles estaban mas que fuera de control, Bella no estaba en el lugar donde ella la sentía siempre.

Me tome el cabello con la manos y tire un poco, la desesperación me estaba matando, era obvio que yo no podía ayudarla.

¿seria posible que la condición de Isabella pudiera esta empeorando?

Mi angustia subió algunos escalones y mi pecho se apretó al darme cuenta de que si algo así pasaba la perdería para siempre, mi cabeza empezó a dar vuelta en la posibilidad de no poder estar con ellas nunca mas, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y mi respiración se volvió irregular por el nudo en mi garganta.

No, no podía derrumbarme, ellas me necesitaban, estaba convencido de que el amor que le tenía a esa pequeña muñequita frágil y desprotegida que estaba en el baño serviría para poder sortear cualquier cosa que se aproximara e intentara quitármela.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando mi cuerpo se estaba recuperando, Isabella salio con el rostro frustrado y con una nueva nota de cansancio, me miro un segundo y sus ojos desprendieron chispas de furia, la quede mirando a los ojos un momento viendo como del enojo pasaba a la confusión y luego se perdían en el espacio y esta vez nada me podía negar que sus ojos cambiaron a ese color del chocolate y caramelo, pestaño y movió la cabeza, su rostro se contrajo en dolor y su mano subió a su cabeza, sus dedos se introdujeron en el por el nacimiento de su frente y lo tiraron hacia atrás, en un claro gesto de desesperación, me acerque y la abrase por la cintura pegando mi frente a la suya, ella serró los ojos y yo suspire.

-Cuando te iras?-ella abrió los ojos y los fijo en los míos.

-Lo mas pronto que Alice me consiga el boleto, la acabo de llamar, ellas si fueron al instituto, estará aquí con Rosalie y tus hermanos en un par de horas.

-Quisiera decirte que estoy contento, aunque una parte de mi lo esta al estar seguro de que el viaje es por tu bien, no aguanto ver que algo te lastima-mi mano acaricio su cabello desde la coronilla hasta la punta y la deja en la parte baja de su espalda, y con la otra acune su rostro, ella me miro a los ojos.

-Solo será una semana, no te pongas melodramático-esa era sin duda Isabella , mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mas te vale que solo sea una, si no es así me tendrás buscándote por cada rincón de Alemania-ella soltó una risita y por un segundo su rostro se dulcifico, pero cambio rápidamente a una juguetona.

-Tu rechazaste la oferta de la isla privada, ahora estaríamos en ella disfrutando en toda la extensión de la palabra-sus manos subieron y bajaron por mi torso desnudo y el latigazo de placer se extendió por mi cuerpo, gruñí bajito y la acerque con mi mano que estaba en su espalda y no quedo espacio entre nosotros, sentí el calor de su cuerpo igualándose al mío.

-¡Se supone que la tenias que cuidar no violar hermano!-La voz de Jasper, fue seguida por un coro de risotadas, en la puerta estaba Alice con la mano todavía en el pomo y se afirmaba para no caerse de la risa, Rosalie estaba un paso atrás en iguales condiciones y mis hermanos detrás apoyando el uno con el otro mientra reían.

-Idiota –murmure, baje la vista a Isabella esperando ver su sonrisa, pero me encontré con algo que hizo que ahogara una exclamación.

Isabella tenia un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí, mis ojos se agrandaron y ella al escucharme abrió los suyos y se toco el rostro, se separo de mi rápidamente, yo estaba en shock, nunca, y repito, nunca Isabella avía mostrado una reacción como esa, estaba acostumbrado a ver a Bella tomar ese color adorable pero Isabella era mas extrovertida por lo que esas reacciones no eran de ella, mire a sus hermanas, y ellas tenían la misma expresión que yo, mis hermanos seguían riéndose ignorantes de lo que acababa de suceder, Isabella respiro profundo y el sonrojo desapareció por completo.

-Las esperaremos abajo, queríamos ver como estaba la enferma pero vemos que esta muy bien cuidada-Emmett, movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, y se despidió con la mano junto con Jasper, Isabella les sonrío ampliamente y correspondió el gesto, pero sus mano se quedo congelada en aire y sus cara mostró una mueca de terror mirando fijamente la puerta por donde se perdieron mis hermanos, bajo la mano rápidamente y miro a Alice, una Alice que por cierto tenia la boca abierta y Rosalie no estaba en mejores condiciones.

¿Desde cuando Isabella mostraba tanto afecto por mis hermanos?.

No es que fuera fría tampoco pero esto rallaba en lo extraño definitivamente.

-Alice tienes los pasajes-el tinte de histeria en su voz no me paso desapercibido, su mano se tocaba la cabeza como midiendo su temperatura, Alice movió la cabeza y se recupero del asombro.

-Si los tengo, debes irte ahora ya que sale en tres horas, recuerda que debes estar dos horas antes para los vuelos internacionales-Alice hablaba como en un trance, miraba sin perder detalle del rostro de Isabella.

-Quieres que te llevemos al aeropuerto?-Rosalie pregunto lentamente como si estuviera analizando cual seria su respuesta, miraba de Isabella a mi y viceversa, me sentía como ratón de laboratorio.

-No-Rosalie relajo un poco su expresión como si esa fuera la respuesta que esperaba, pero cambio a un total desconcierto con lo que siguió diciendo Isabella -Edward es quien va a llevarme-camino y se interno en lo que supuse seria su armario, Rosalie miro a Alice, y ambas me miraron a mi, la pregunta estaba escrita en sus rostros y yo no pude hacer mas que encogerme de hombros con nerviosismo, Isabella salio con una gran maleta en sus manos.

-Esta listo, solo me ducho y nos vamos- me quedo mirando a la espera de mi respuesta, yo asentí antes de poder hablar.

-Bien, no tengo tiempo de ir a mi casa para cambiarme, espero no te importe que valla con esta ropa.

-No, no me importa-se encogió de hombros y se metió al baño, me mire el torso desnudo y los vaqueros del día de ayer, me moví para recoger la camiseta que Isbella me avía quitado y estaba por ponérmela cuando la voz de Rosalie me detuvo.

-Edward, no te preocupes, Alice y yo tenemos ropa para ti-las mire sin comprender, ellas solo sonrieron y me indicaron que las siguiera, subimos al tercer piso de la casa, caminamos por el pasillo y nos detuvimos en unas de las puertas de este que aun no sabia que tenían.

-Cuando fuimos por sus disfraces vimos la talla de sus ropas, así que compramos alguna que otra cosa -Rosalie elevo una ceja a Alice mientras abría la puerta.

-Algunas cosas Alice, compramos un guarda ropa nuevo para cada uno- me quede sorprendido mirándola aun sin entrar por completo a la habitación.

-Pensábamos regalársela en alguna ocasión especial- Alice rodó los ojos moviendo su mano restándole importancia, mire adentro de donde las chicas entraron y mi boca se abrió de golpe, la habitación completa era un armario, estaba completamente lleno de ropa, de todo tipo, estilo y color, los percheros como en las tiendas de los centros comerciales estaban alineados por toda ella, de un lado a otro se podían ver prendas de ropa colgadas de percheros que me llegaban al los hombros, Alice y Rosalie caminaron por uno de los pasillos que estaban entre ellos y yo las seguí sin comprender nada.

-Tienen un centro comercial para ustedes solas-dije mirando de un lado a otro, moví mi cabeza apenado conmigo mismo por seguir sorprendiéndome con las cosas de esta familia.

-Claro que no, solo que nos gusta tener variedad y espacio-Rosalie giro a su lado izquierdo y me detuve a su lado, extendió la mano hacia un perchero de unos tres metros de largo, con vaqueros de un lado y camisetas de otro, abajo en el suelo unos seis pares de zapatos deportivos, y más formales se alineaban ordenadamente.

-Este es tuyo, bueno uno de ellos-dijo mirándolo con un dedo en los labios pensativamente, pestañee asombrado con lo que me mostraba, uno de ellos?.

-Cuantos mas me pertenecen-pregunte vacilante, ella miro a Alice un segundo.

-Creo que si mal no recuerdo solo son tres-solo tres, como si fueran caramelos, Alice asintió a su respuesta.

-Hubieran sido mas pero no estábamos seguras de que te gustaría, yo le compre a Jasper y Rosalie a Emmett-Estas chicas estaban locas, que mas podrían haberme comprado?, sinceramente no estaba seguro de querer preguntar.

-Cuantos son los de mis hermanos?-Rosalie estaba tomando unos vaqueros y admirando como se veía con una camiseta, los dejo de lado y tomo otro conjunto, me miro y me los mostró, eran unos vaqueros de Azul oscuro, con una camiseta verde oscura de manga larga, yo asenti y ella sonrío y se agacho para tomar unos zapatos color negros, mientras, Alice me respondía.

-mmmm, Jasper tiene unos seis o siete, y para Emmett igual-Rosalie me paso las prenda y yo las recibí por inercia, seis o siete repetí en mi cabeza.

-Ellos lo saben?-pregunte mientras las seguía a una esquina donde estaba una especie de probador, entre a la habitación un poco mas pequeña que la otra rodeada de espejos y unos pequeños sofás, ellas me indicaron una puerta.

-El baño, dúchate y te vistes-Alice me indico-y no, no lo saben aun, esperamos sepas guardar el secreto, ahora adentro- ya no me quedaba espacio para mas sorpresa a si que me metí dentro de un baño de mediana dimensión gracias a dios, y en donde estaba una ducha rodeada de vidrio, mire el interior y vi los agujeros de agua por todos lados, sabia que esas duchas te masajean con el agua mientras te duchas, me saque los vaqueros y los boxer y me metí adentro de ella, y como pensé los chorros de agua rodearon mi cuerpo relajando cada punto de mis músculo.

Luego de un rato, salí con mas energía que nunca, tenia que pedirles a las chicas que me dijeran donde comprar una de estas, eran realmente maravillosa, me vestí y Salí con mi ropa nueva, sabia que si les decía que yo quería pagarles por ella solo recibiría un gran no de respuesta así que me calle la boca, ya buscaría la forma de devolverles el favor.

-Tienes todo?-Rosalie miraba la maleta de Isabella con inseguridad.

-Si, tengo, lo justo para una semana, si me falta algo saldré de compras-Isabella se encontraba con los brazos cruzados escuchando las preguntas de rutina de las chicas, tome la maleta y la lleve al Ferrari de Isabella, pero me le quede mirando, esta era el de la fiesta, solo tenia dos asientos, y era descapotable, donde la metería?, Isabella salio y se río de mi expresión, camino y se puso por detrás del auto.

-El lugar donde se guarda el techo es por detrás de los asientos, pero de todas formas tiene cajuela, ven métela-me acerque y vi como Isabella abría un pequeño compartimiento, la guarde y me quede mirando el auto, era maravilloso, su color rojo resplandecía, y los asientos de cuero, negros contrastaban con lo blanco a sus espaldas, y las orillas del parabrisa también blanco le daban la majestuosidad que solo un _FERRARI_ podía mostrar.

-Te, gusta?-la mire mientras ella se ponía sus lentes negros, asentí y seguí mirando las líneas de la carrocería, delicadas pero imponentes, creo que avía encontrado el favorito entre todos.

-Este me ha gustado más que los otros-respondí sin duda, ella asintió pensativa.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas, pórtense bien, no quiero sorpresas cuando vuelva-se despidió de sus hermanas con un pequeño abraso-y ustedes deberán cuidar de ellas, no creo que quieran saber lo que les haría Nanni si les pasa algo-Mis hermanos sonrieron nerviosos y asintieron, se despidió con la mano y se subió al auto por el lado del conductor, yo iguale su gesto ya que los vería en un rato mas, me subí y ella guardo el techo con un botón, suavemente se deslizo por sobre nuestras cabezas y quedo en su compartimiento detrás de los asiento, arranco con un botón a su izquierda en el tablero y el auto cobro vida con un suave rugido.

Si, sin duda este era mi favorito.

-Esa es mi puerta-apunto la puerta para los viajes internacionales y deje su maleta aun lado, hasta aquí podía acompañarla, la abrase por la espalda y mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Te voy a extrañar-susurre en su oído, ella solo asintió y recargo un poco su peso en mi pecho, me puse derecho y moví mi cabeza un lado para mirar su perfil, ella movió la suya y quedo cerca de la mía- solo una semana, recuerda si es mas, iré a buscarte-ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, se giro en mis brazos y rodeo mi cuello, estos gestos de cariño cada día me gustaban mas, apreté sus cintura acercándola mas a mi.

-No te pongas sentimental conmigo, estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta-yo suspire y acune su rostro con mis manos, ella bajo las suyas y mi pecho sintió el calor de sus palmas agradecido por lo reconfortante de este.

-Eso es imposible por que ya te extraño- acerque mi rostro y sus labios suaves y calidos me dieron la bienvenida entre abriéndose, respire su aliento y lo saboree , su lengua salio al encuentro de la mía , la bese con anhelo, la extrañaría demasiado, metí mi mano en sus cabellos para acercarla mas y tener mas acceso al sabor de sus labios, su cuerpo calido se levanto unos centímetros para parase de puntillas y alcanzar mas mi estatura, la tome de la cintura y la levante esos centímetros, pero lo que no esperaba fuera que Isabella tomara el apoyo para rodear mi cadera con sus piernas, un gemido salio de mi boca al sentir el rose de su cuerpo.

-Isabella, no creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso en este lugar-mi respiración estaba agitada pero no la solté, ella asintió y volvió a reclamar mis labios con mas fervor. Me beso por un momento mas para terminar tomando mi labio inferior con sus dientes y la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se concentro en un solo punto de mi cintura baja, mire su rostro que me mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia al sentir la reacción de mi cuerpo, sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas, no era una sorpresa que ella tuviera este poder sobre mi pero ahora estábamos en un lugar demasiado publico.

-No te sonrojaste esta vez-acuse sorprendido por ser el único avergonzado, ella negó con la cabeza con su sonrisa creciendo más aun.

- así es como debe ser-hizo un ademán con la cabeza afirmando su declaración y bajo sus piernas con una expresión tranquila en su rostro y yo me quede viéndola, estaba experimentando con migo?.

Bueno no es que me importara demasiado de todas formas

-tengo que irme, nos vemos en una semana-me agache para besarla cortamente y tome su mano.

-Se que no puedo llamarte, pero si no fuera mucho pedir me gustaría que tu lo hicieras para saber como llegaste- podría saberlo por sus hermanas pero no seria lo mismo si ella era la que lo hacia, se puso un dedo en la barbilla, considerándolo.

-Esta bien, pero no esperes una llamada demasiado larga, solo te are saber que estoy viva- sonreí por que era mas de lo que esperaba pero un poco mas de presión no aria daño.

-Prométemelo-exigí, se cruzo de brazos y no me contesto, le quite las gafas que aun traía puestas, ella gruño en protesta pero fui más rápido, la mire intensamente a los ojos.

-prométemelo-repetí mas despacio, sus ojos me respondieron con la misma intensidad y comenzaron a aclarase un segundo pero al siguiente estaban normales, frunció el seño y movió la cabeza, me le quede mirando sin saber que pensar.

-Esta bien, puedes ser malditamente molesto-yo levante una ceja esperando que lo dijera bien, gruño mas alto-Lo prometo-se volvió a cruzarse de brazos y movió su mirada, tome su barbilla e hice que me mirara.

-Te amo-le di un pequeño beso mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, me separe y sus labios se estiraron, su boca se abrió un segundo para decir algo pero la cerro fuertemente apretando los labios, sus ojos se agrandaron y una expresión de terror se poso en su rostro.

-Que te sucede, que pasa?-mire a todos lados pero no vi nada para que ella se asustara tanto, la mire nuevamente y el color de su rostro se avía esfumado totalmente-Amor háblame, que te pasa?-me acerque y tome su rostro aterrorizado en mis manos, su respiración estaba alterada y sus ojos dilatados me miraban fijamente.

¿Que pudo haberla asustado tanto para que tuviera la expresión de querer salir corriendo?

-No- su voz era ronca, limpio su garganta con un carraspeo y camino un paso atrás lejos de mi- No me pasa nada, solo fue un pensamiento desagradable, debo irme, adiós- un pensamiento no te puede asustar de ese modo ¿o si?, tomo su maleta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Isabella-llame, ella se giro lentamente como si fuera lo ultimo que quisiera hacer, sus ojos aun asustados encontraron los míos- te amo, esperare tu llamada-ella asintió y apuro el paso, la perdí de vista cuando entro por las puertas de cristal, me di media vuelta y me fui.

Subí al auto y el viento se sintió bien a mi alrededor ya que aun no subia el techo, acelere mas y la sensación de flotar se apodero de mi cuerpo, el ronroneo del auto me hizo sentir seguro, saque unos lentes oscuros que estaban en el panel y me los coloque, me sentía libre, mas ligero, pero el peso de mis pensamientos no me abandono por un segundo, y el aroma de Isabella en mi ropa no lo hacia mas fácil.

Solo una semana, esperaba poder con eso.

Solo deseaba que con este viaje ella pudiera recuperarse de lo que sea que la estuviera haciendo sufrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste como quedo el capi, en el próximo vuelve …no les diré quien de las dos, pero será interesante lo prometo.<strong>

**¿Que creen que fue lo que asusto tanto a Isabella?.**

**En el próximo lo sabrán, mándenme un reviews para hacerme saber que piensan.**

**Un beso vele**


	23. volviendo a la realidad

**Gracias por sus reviews los aprecio mucho.**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo d hoy.**

**En este capi les recomiendo que pongan una canción.**

**Es Avril Lavingne (Alice en el país de las maravillas) les dejo el link en mi perfil, pónganlo cuando les indique para que disfruten como se debe.**

**La foto de lo que conducir Isabella también estará en el perfil.**

**Ahora el capi**

**ISABELA POV.**

Me baje del auto y el chofer me ayudo con los bolsos, después de interminables horas de viaje por fin estaba en mi casa de Alemania.

La señora Agatha era una mujer mayor de unos sesenta años alta y robusta de origen alemán que se encargaba del manejo de esta casa abrió la puerta y le indico a un muchacho joven que me ayudara con las maletas, no lo conocía, pero tampoco le di demasiada importancia, cada vez que venia aquí alguien nuevo estaba en ella, Agatha era demasiado estricta y tenias que tener unos nervios de acero para estar a sus ordenes, pero como siempre eso tampoco me importaba demasiado, mientras la casa estuviera en las mejores condiciones ella podía contratar personal cada dos días.

Me quede mirando la casa un momento mientras el muchacho acomodaba mi equipaje.

Tenia un color crema, desde el frontis se podían ver cuatro ventanales a cada lado, y en medio la gran puerta de madera maciza color café oscuro, en el segundo piso la misma cantidad de ventanas pero en medio de ellos estaba un balcón que topaba con las dos de los cuatro columnas que sostenían un impresionante techo de entrada en forma de triangulo, el techo de la casa era color rojo ladrillo, a mi alrededor al igual que en Forks un inmenso bosque con distintas tonalidades en sus árboles, desde el común verde, pasando al dorado del otoño y algunas que otra con colores rojos la rodeaban, a mis espaldas al costado del camino de entrada avía un lago artificial rodeado de maravilloso césped verde, el reflejo del lago se movía por algunas partes de las paredes de la casa dándole una vista casi mágica, estaba atardeciendo por lo que el color rojo y rosa envolvían el ambiente junto con los pequeños faroles de menos de un metro que rodeaban el camino de acceso la mansión en Munich.

Suspire y aleje mi vista centrándome en la mujer que aun me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, su rostro serio ya lo conocía bien por lo que no me deje intimidar y camine en sus dirección.

-Buenas tardes señorita Isabella, es un gusto tenerla tan pronto por aquí-hice una mueca al estar mas que conciente del hacho que si avía sido muy poco el tiempo que transcurrió desde la ultima visita.

-Hola Agatha, como van las cosas por aquí?-pregunte mas que por responsabilidad que por otra cosa, después de todo yo era su patrona y la dueña de este lugar, ella sonrío tenuemente cuando pase por su lado y nos encaminamos adentro.

-Muy bien, he tenido que contratar nuevo personal como pudo ver, el muchacho es uno de ellos, también un nuevo jardinero, el otro no dejaba los rosales como le gustaban a su madre-asentí distraída y creando una nueva mueca a la mención de Renne y sus adorados rosales, en todas las casas que me pertenecían estaban el los jardines por petición de ella, Agatha trabajo solo un par de años antes del accidente y luego se quedo definitivamente después de este por petición de Bella por ser la mejor en cuidar de todos los detalles de esta casa, incluyendo el cuidado de las condenadas flores, si hubiera sido por mi yo las abría arrancad de raíz.

-Me alegro, sabes que tienes toda la autoridad para hacer lo que creas correcto en esta casa-ella asintió-ahora voy a mi cuarto, Nicolas llegara de un momento a otro, por favor hazlo pasar a la biblioteca como siempre y me avisas-avía avisado a Nicolas de mi llegada nada mas pisar tierra.

-Por supuesto, como siempre he encargado que le preparen su baño, debe de estar listo y su equipaje debe estar siendo ordenado ahora mismo-asentí agradecida de la eficiencia de Agatha.

-Muchas gracias, llamare en un rato para que me suban algo para comer-ella asintió nuevamente, como dije tenias que tener nervios de acero para estar cerca de ella, la mirada celeste fría como el hielo te penetraba hasta los huesos, pero así eran casi todos los Alemanes, mi abuelo decía que tanta guerra los avía dejado con una cuota de tristeza y frialdad en sus genes, pero en mi caso eso lo agradecía.

-preparare al cocinero para que este listo para cualquier de sus pedidos-se quedo de pie en la escalera que estaba en el centro del recibidor tan grande como la de forks pero sus peldaños estaban cubiertos en el centro con una gruesa alfombra color rojo vino, dejando una franja de color de la madera oscura y brilloso a sus lados, comencé a subir por los grandes escalones.

-Gracias Agatha-subí lentamente los peldaños y camine por el gran corredor en la que desembocaba mirando distraída la cantidad de puertas del lado norte de la mansión, abrí la puerta color negra y me encontré con mi habitación, esta contaba con grandes ventanales con un generoso balcón con vista al frontis de la casa y por supuesto al lago que ahora resplandecía con el color de los faroles, a mi izquierda la gran cama con cobertor color dorado al igual que las cortinas que caían en pliegues hasta el suelo y los cojines, la alfombra de color blanco invierno al igual que las paredes solo que uno o dos tonos mas oscura, a mi derecha la puerta de el cuarto de baño, y un poco mas cerca de mi las puertas de mi armario, que mas parecía un cuarto mas ya que adentro estaba un gran tocador con espejo y una mullida silla color dorada oscuro y con los bordes dorado claro al igual que el marco de espejo, dentro una mujer acomodaba mis cosa en sus respectivos lugares, camine y me metí directamente al baño, al abrir la puerta el vapor del agua que estaba en la gran bañera en el centro del cuarto me dio en la cara, esta era casi en su totalidad redonda de unos dos metros de largo y casi lo mismo de ancho.

Me acerque subiendo el pequeño escalón ya que esta estaba un poco en altura a unos treinta centímetros del suelo rodeada de azulejos color café claro, al igual que todo en esta habitación tenia pequeños detalles en dorado, sumergí mi mano y el agua estaba con la temperara perfecta, me desvestí y me sumergí en ella dejándome envolver por el olor a lavanda de las burbujas, me sumergí completa y el calor me envolvió.

Deje que mi mente se relajara ya que desde que entre en el avión la avía amordazado para que los pensamientos no surgieran, pero ahora que ya estaba sola y sin espectadores podía permitir desquiciarme por completo, saque la cabeza respirando hondo y me pase las manos por el rostro y ordene mis pensamientos.

Estaba sin duda fuera de control, llevaba casi cinco días sin descansar correctamente desde la noche del sábado atacada por imágenes de el accidente, la imagen de Charlie mintiéndome para que saltara del avión se repetía una y otra vez, pero lo que me despertaba respirando casi con histeria era la persona que me esperaba abajo con los brazos abiertos para recibirme y cobijarme en sus brazos para que a diferencia de la realidad no me hiciera daño.

Edward Cullen, ese maldito bastardo me miraba desde abajo con eso ojos color jade resplandeciendo, mientras que abría sus brazos para protegerme de los daños, me abrasaba y me susurraba que el estaría siempre ahí para protegerme de cualquier cosa que me lastimara y lo peor de todo era que yo la muy entupida le creía, después de eso mis gritos y la desesperación en mi cuerpo me despertaban asfixiándome.

Cuando me fue ver a mi casa y me abraso para consolarme del maldito dolor y mareo que me atacaban cada vez que intentaba centrarme en algo concreto que no fuera su sonrisa, sus muestras de amor, o la confusión y devastador dolor que me invadía cada vez que quería mandarlo al diablo, cuando le grite que no participaría en esa maldita carrera el dolor en mi pecho me desgarro tan poderosamente fuerte y luego una nueva desconexión y laguna mental, para encontrarme con su pecho que me recibía con un malditamente agradable calor y ni hablar de su olor que me tomaba y me envolvía como una manta, sus brazos a mi alrededor me hicieron sentir como una niña pequeña y perdida que encantaba por fin un refugio.

Moví mi cabeza y me comencé a pasar una esponja por los brazos impregnándome con el olor de la lavanda, mis músculos se relajaron pero mi cerebro seguía a toda maquina reviviendo las imágenes en mi habitación.

Si el no fuera tan entupidamente racional hubiéramos tenido el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas, pero como no, el y sus entupidos sentimientos tenían que complicarlo todo, sabia que una vez que descargáramos toda esa tensión sexual que estaba siempre a nuestro alrededor podría acabar con todo esto, no podía haber otra razón para lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿cierto?

Me pase la esponja con mas fuerza, por supuesto que esa era la razón, y claro los infernales sentimientos de Bella eran los culpables de que casi me rompo los dientes de tanto apretar la mandíbula para que el

"yo también" como respuesta a su "te amo" en el aeropuerto saliera de mi boca.

Golpee el agua con mi mano arrojando la esponja lejos de mí.

Entupida Bella, es que no se daba cuenta de que el amor no era nada que fuera útil, solo te traía dolor, pero claro como la otra mitad de mi conciencia llamada Bella no era la que tenia que lidiar con sentimientos como esos no le importaba entregar su corazón al dueño de unos entupidamente hermosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo del hijo pequeño de Zeus.

Cuando se diera cuenta de que el al igual que todas personas que alguna vez dijeron amarnos nos abandonaría, y seria yo la que tendría que soportar le dolor de la perdida nuevamente.

No, primero me saco el cabello uno por uno antes de permitir que algo así pasara.

Gemí y me adentre de nuevo en el agua para que me tapara completamente, esos pensamientos estaban día y noche en mi mente, no entiendo como pude dormir tan bien en sus brazos, hace años que no descansaba tan bien, mientras conversábamos de mi viaje las lagunas se incrementaron, y el dolor de cabeza me dejaban mas cansada todavía, pero las caricias eran el otro lado de la moneda, me daban energía y mi cuerpo estaba mas alerta que en cualquier otra ocasión, con el estando tan cerca acostado junto a mi respirando su aroma varonil de su cuello mi mente estaba tranquila , como un pequeño charco sin ningún movimiento, solo interrumpido ocasionalmente por alguna brisa, su respiración en mi cuello mientras dejaba besos por el, no tenia otra opción a invitarlo a que se quedara junto a mi durante una incierta cantidad de días, sus besos y sus manos deslizándose por mi piel, me dejaban sin otra alternativa que soltar suspiros por lo bien que se sentía el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos.

Pero claro el y su concia tenían que arruinar el momento, si no hubiera estado tan débil lo hubiera amarrado a la cama y no lo hubiera dejado ir hasta sentirme saciada de su jodido cuerpo del deseo.

Me salí del agua secándome rápidamente para sacar el calor que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo, pero sabia que la temperatura no tenia nada que ver con esta sensación de fuego en mi piel.

-Señorita Isabella el señor Nicolas esta aquí-la voz de Agatha se filtro por el comunicador en la pared de mi habitación, como la casa era demasiado grande se instalaros comunicadores por toda ella así facilitando las cosas para la servidumbre, era rica pero no una maldita explotadora.

-Gracias Agatha, hazlo pasar a la biblioteca y dile que estaré en un momento con el-escuche su respuesta afirmativa mientras caminaba a mi armario y me vestía con un jeans color blanco y una blusa amarrada a mi cuello color roja, y zapatillas con tacón del mismo color, cepille rápidamente mi cabello y lo amarre a una coleta alta, un impulso de dejarlo libre me invadió pero hice caso omiso, siempre lo traía amarrado y eso no cambiaria hoy, me maquille suavemente y camine a al otro lado de mi habitación

En el lado sur se encontraba la biblioteca de la casa con vista al patio trasero y las piscinas y el gran bosque

Entre en la habitación encontrándome con un hombre alto de 1,80 de estatura con el cabello negro corto casi al cero, musculoso pero no al extremo, vestido con vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca, se giro y los ojos café dorados me miraron con alivio y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, la piel blanca de su rostro mostraba una expresión tranquila y feliz como siempre, cualquiera pensaría que Nicolas no tenia mas de veinte años de edad, pero los que lo conocíamos sabíamos que ya estaba por pasar lo treinta y cinco, pero es que su rostro sin mas que unas pequeñas líneas de expresión en sus ojos por su siempre presente sonrisa y la travesura en sus ojos no te hacían pensar otra cosa.

Bufe mientras me sentaba en sofá grande de cuero negro que estaba en un costado de la habitación junto a la ventana, mire su rostro que siempre intentaba de transmitirte paz y su sonrisa creció.

-Se que te encanta verme pero tanta felicidad es excesiva-se acerco y se sentó en el sofá mas pequeño frente a mi, me cruce de brazos y me acomode mas.

-Trajiste los fármacos que te pedí, estos dolores de cabeza se están poniendo cada vez peor- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sabes que los calmantes en tu condición solo te confundirían mas-entre cerré los ojos y su expresión paso a la de la preocupación.

-Pregunta de una vez-sabia que no aguantaba más por preguntarme lo que estaba pasando y la verdad yo ya no aguantaba más por contárselo.

Puso los codos en sus rodillas y sus ojos como el sol me miraron fijamente.

-Quiero saber como es eso que sientes a Bella diferente-el sonido de su voz calmada me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Eso mismo, como sabes siempre sentimos como que la otra esta a tu lado, pero ahora…-me quede pensando en la sensación que recientemente estaba experimentando al ser conciente de que Bella quería despertar-no lo se, yo solo la siento removerse, pero como si estuviera a mi espalda susurrándome al oído-sus ojos se agrandaron y se paro para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro.

-No quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero por lo que me dices es como si estuvieras mas conectada con tu otro lado-dijo otros cosas que no entendí, mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, eso no era realmente lo que quería oír.

-Explícate Nicolas- dije con los dientes apretados, el se detuvo para penetrarme con la mirada.

-Como te digo, no quiero sacar colusiones, pero la sensación se asemeja mucho al síndrome de "pepe grillo"-alce una ceja por su nombre tan estupido, el movió la mano despectivamente-se que el nombre es extraño pero lo que quiere decir que en tu caso tan especial es como si Bella estuviera mutando, ya no de una personalidad separada si no que mas como una conciencia, como si…se estuvieran uniendo-me puse de pie como si el sofá quemara.

-Pero es imposible, tu mismo lo dijiste Nicolas, a menos que ambas estemos de acuerdo eso es imposible y créeme lo ultimo que yo quiero es estar unida con la parte débil de mi conciencia-Nicolas me miro muy serio escrutando mi rostro que estaba contrariado con una idea tan horrible como estar unida con Bella-a demás se que a Bella tampoco le gustaría estar unida con la parte de mi conciencia y con esto encontrarse con los maravillosos recuerdos que yo poseo-Nicolas suspiro y su paseo comenzó de nuevo, yo me cruce de brazos mirándolo, casi podía escuchar los engranes de su cerebro, de pronto su cabeza se levanto rápidamente y un brillo de esperanza y de entendimiento se cruzo por sus ojos.

-Ha pasado algo, has tenido recientemente algún acontecimiento importante que este trastornando tu rutina?-la imagen de Edward y nuestra relación se mostró tan clara que me sobresalte, casi podía oler su perfume en el ambiente.

Nicolas abrió la boca y sus ojos casi se salen mientras me miraba, no entendí su reacción hasta que me lleve una mano al rostro y sentirlo calido, maldije bajo mi aliento, y respire profundo intentando controlar la entupida reacción corporal involuntaria.

- Te acabas de sonrojar? ahora si que tienes que decirme que esta pasando, Isabella eso es completamente nuevo-me senté rígidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hace casi un mes que tengo una…-la palabra aun me sonaba extraña y mis labios se negaban a decirla con simpleza-una relación, el sabe de mi "condición"-hice comillas con los dedos, y me atreví a mirar los ojos de mi terapeuta, se sentó en su sofá con el rostro sorprendido, casi me dio risa solo casi-sus hermanos salen con Alice y Rosalie.

-Y se puede saber cuando me dirías una información de este tipo?, sabes lo que algo tan importante puede hacer?, todo el trabajo que hemos hecho por mantenerte estable se esfumara como el aire-sus facciones se transformaron en puro enojo y frustración, mis labios se estiraron recordando que lo primero que pensé cuando esto empezó seria que Nicolas se descontrolaría-No es gracioso Isabella, es algo importante, sabes que tu estado mental es demasiado voluble-me levante nuevamente mas enojada de lo que pretendía.

-Y tu crees que no lo se, no se te olvide que soy yo la que cambia de personalidad, modera tu forma de hablar Nicolas-mi gruñido se detuvo para ver como se levantaba con el rostro sin expresión .

-He luchado demasiado por ti Isabella, casi me quitan mi licencia por sacarte del hospital sin medicamento alguno para tu condición, me he estrujado el cerebro por hacer que tu vida fuera lo mas normal posible-sus palabras me hicieron razonar lo suficiente para volver a sentarme y terminar de escuchar como me regañaba- no es solo tu problema Isabella, es también el trabajo de casi cinco años del que hablamos y tu lo tomas a la ligera dejando una información como que te estas enamorando- Iba a reclamar que no me lo tomaba a la ligera cuando sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cerebro

-Yo no dije nada de enamórame, solo te dije que empecé una relación, nada mas, no pongas palabras en mi boca-Ho yo pondría mi puño en la tuya, me dije interiormente, el levanto una ceja.

-Creo que se te olvida quien soy yo, te he tratado durante demasiado tiempo para saber que las relaciones no van con tu parte de conciencia Isabella-me levante de un salto quedando cerca de su rostro.

-No, por supuesto que no van conmigo, pero si con la ingenua de Bella, yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo-me dieron ganas de sonrojarme nuevamente al recordar que avía sido yo la que acepto el noviazgo, pero influenciada por los sentimientos de Bella por supuesto.

-El chico debe ser muy persuasivo-comento mirándome fijamente, me encogí de hombros.

-Si, puede ser muy hábil con la boca-las cejas se Nicolas se elevaron con expresión juguetona y yo me di cuenta de mis palabras-quiero decir con sus palabras, fue muy convincente- mierda, lo apresurado de mi intento de arreglar lo que estaba diciendo me hizo sentir tonta y la boca de Nicolas se estiraron en una sonrisa, pero las cosquillas en mi estomago al recordar los besos de Edward cuando me beso persuadiéndome a decir que si fue el motivo de mi tercer sonrojo en años.

Lo digo y lo repito, maldito bastardo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia aun me perturba las hormonas.

Su rostro triste por no recibir mi llamada me golpeo velozmente recordando mi promesa, mire a Nicolas y un dolor punzante me atravesó la cabeza y por uno segundos o pudieron ser horas sentí que mi cuerpo estaba desconectado de mi mente, pero Bella estaba junto a mi y no intentando salir a flote, parpadee para volver a la realidad y el Rostro de Nicolas estaba petrificado, sus ojos miraban mis ojos como si de ellos salieran llamas.

-Que te sucede, deja de mirarme de esa forma, y mejor has algo útil por acabar con estos mareos y dolor de cabeza-casi estaba gritando, y mi cuerpo temblaba, se acerco a mi para ayudarme a recobrar mi equilibro, pero me aleje y me senté en el sofá.

-Yo… creí ver algo en tus ojos, pero debió ser algo con la luz de la habitación-miro las lámparas de cristal que caían desde el cielo de la biblioteca, eran bastante luminosas, justo par poder leer tranquilo-Olvídalo, y con lo de los dolores de cabeza lo único que te daré será un relajante, mañana empezaremos las terapias y te are algunos exámenes-apreté los puños con las ganas de acecinarlo recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Por que demonios no te comportas como un psiquiatra normal y me das algo para acabar con todo esto, prefiero mil beses vomitar hasta el agua que toda esto que tengo en mi cerebro, solo quiero algo de tranquilidad-comencé a moverme y alzar la voz por toda la habitación.

-Isabella, nada de lo que yo te pueda dar puede hacerte sentir en paz-la imagen de mi en los brazos de Edward en mi cama, y la sensación de tranquilidad que sentí me detuvo dejándome parada fijada al piso, mire por el ventanal y seguí escuchando a Nicolas.

-Nada puede hacer que tu conciencia se calme y que las pesadillas te dejen dormir.

Edward, abrasándome, y su olor llevándome a un sueño tranquilo como no lo tenía desde hace años.

Me tambalee con un súbito mareo, que disimule y me senté en el mismo sofá mirando distraída la figura de Nicolas paseándose nuevamente por la biblioteca.

- Nada en los fármacos puede hacer que tu carácter mejore, que te calmes.

Edward abrasándome en el club nocturno cuando estuve por matar a Jane me golpeo con fuerza, el si pudo calmarme.

Mis manos temblaban mientras cada cosa que decía Nicolas me llevaba a los recuerdos de estas semanas con Edward, mi respiración se agito.

Sabia que Bella también estaba teniendo reacciones desconocidas, como los celos, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no le tomo la importancia que debía, pero ahora analizándolo ella estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que yo pero a la inversa, ella que nunca tenia sentimientos negativos estaba experimentando con ellos y yo con los sentimientos buenos, de amor y preocupación.

Estaba perdida en mi cerebro cuando las palabras de Nicolas se escucharon muy cerca de mí al sentarse a mi lado, me tomo la mano cariñosamente mientras las pronunciaba.

-Y por sobre todo no abra nada en el planeta que una sus conciencias a menos que ustedes así quieran.

Ho por todos los dioses, si todo lo que Nicolas me dijo antes se corregía con la imagen de Edward, significaba que esa también, lo mire girando mi cabeza lentamente para decir con voz rota la sentencia de mi alma.

-Creo que yo si encontré una-el me miro con preocupación por el tono asustado y lento de mi voz.

Puede que no estuviera enamorada de Edward, pero no era tan entupida para negar que algo que no avía sentido jamás solo florecía cuando estaba con el.

-Como que lo has hecho, Isabella, no puedes estar automedicadote-su regaño seso cuando negué lentamente con mi cabeza, las imágenes, recuerdos de nosotros juntos aparecían como luces en mi cabeza, dejándome mentalmente encandilada.

Mierda de vida, cuado creí que podía tener una vida normal me daba cuenta de que empezaría todo de nuevo.

-No es un medicamento Nicolas, pero si que ha sido efectivo- Edward y su rostro sonriéndome engreídamente con sus labios torcidos, me enfureció, maldito, como en solo un mes pudo convertirse en algo tan importante, no de eso nada, solo era una teoría- mañana aremos las terapias para mantenerme calmada-me levante y el rostro confundido de Nicolas me miro dirigirme a la puerta.

-No te puedes ir, debes decirme que es lo que encontraste para curar tus males, Isabella-escuche su llamado pero yo estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta.

-Déjame pensarlo, debo estar segura de lo que pienso, mañana estaré en tu consultorio y te daré una respuesta.

Salí apresuradamente y baje las escaleras, tome la cazadora de cuero de la entrada y me la puse, la noche avía caído y la oscuridad envolvía el ambiente, solo las pequeñas luces de los faroles alumbraban tenuemente el jardín delantero, corrí mas rápido, entre en el garaje y mire para ver si todavía estaba guardado alguno de mis autos , pero no encontré ninguno, maldije y me estaba girando para hablar con Agatha y preguntar donde estaban cuando algo llamo mi atención, me acerque al rincón del cuarto, y me le quede mirando, no recordaba tenerla todavía, pero ahí estaba en toda su gloria.

Mi moto, la compre para probar que podía conducir cualquier cosa que tuviera ruedas, mis preferidos eran los autos, el FERRARI para ser mas exacto, pero cualquier cosa que sobrepasara los 200 k/hora llamaba mi atención, toque suavemente el asiento de color negro al igual que toda la estructura de la parte de arriba, brillaba espléndidamente con las luces del exterior, la parte inferior al igual que sus llantas eran de color rojo como el de mi Ferrari.

**(Poner la canción que les recomendé al principio)**

Acelere de un solo golpe la _U 21CONCEPT_ y Salí de mi propiedad, el portero casi le da un ataque al corazón al verme salir a tal velocidad, tome la primera carretera que encontré, acelere mas todavía y sobre pase los 200 k / hora, el viento golpeaba mis costados con violencia pero no me importaba.

¿Seria posible que Edward Cullen pudiera ser la cura para mi problema?

La pregunta se repitió en mi cabeza y la verdadera pregunte se hizo por si sola.

¿Quería yo recuperarme?, ¿quería estar unida con Bella?

Apreté mis dientes y tome una cuerva, me acerque tanto al pavimento que pude ver todos sus detalles, pero no fue problema en absoluto.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía caer por un maldito agujero que no tenía fin, la sensación de vértigo se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Edward Cullen, su rostro apareció ante mis ojos, sus sonrisa, sus manos acariciándome tiernamente, su voz consolándome, sus "te amo" sinceros sin rastro de falsedad.

Me agache más en la moto y esta tomo más velocidad.

¿Como pudo colarse tan afondo en mi corazón?,

¿Como pude dejar que sentimientos tan profundos por el?,

¿En que momento se convirtió en alguien tan inportante para mi?

Esto ya no solo era algo de Bella, yo me sentía atraída a el de la misma forma, tal ves mas al sentir tal profundo deseo por el.

-Maldita sea, ¿a caso me enamore de el sin darme cuente?-mi pregunta se perdió en el viento, y mi respuesta llego junto con otro golpe de viento que se coló por la abertura de mi casco.

Ya no avía vuelta atrás, no me pondría como una niña intentando negarlo o intentando detener sentimientos como las olas del mar.

¿Pero que aria entonces?

Esto era real, pero no me dejaría caer, tenia que levantarme y seguir adelante, afrontaría las cosas.

Yo Isabella Swan sentía algo tremendamente fuerte por Edward Cullen, por sus besos y su alma.

¿Que era?

Para eso no estaba lista aun, no para darle un nombre pero mañana le diría todo a Nicolas y el tendría que ayudarme.

Por que si, quería recuperarme, quería ser una persona completa, y desde mañana pondría todo para poder llegar a mi meta.

Sentía que todo se borraba de mi vista, solo sombras sin sentido se colaban en mi mente, todos los recuerdos desde que desperté en ese infernal hospital y este pesadilla comenzó.

No lloraría, aunque en estos momentos tenia una gana demencial por sacar todo esto de mi sistema, pero no, aun no era tiempo.

Estaba flotando en la inseguridad, nada hasta el momento era lo suficientemente sólido, pero me aferraria a los hechos.

Edward me ayudaba, me daba paz, me consolaba, el podía ayudarme, no me importaba estrellarme con la dura realidad, no seria la primera vez, pero si tenia esta minima esperanza por tener algo real, algo en donde vivir, no solo sueños, pesadillas, correría con todo lo que tenia para encontrarlo

Me sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, claro aquí nada era maravilloso, pero si persiguiendo al conejo podía encontrar una salida mierda, no abría nadie que me detuviera.

Yo llegaría, encontraría mi camino, sobreviviría a toda esta jodida vida que me toco.

Me importaba una mierda si el mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies, no dejaría de correr buscando ese pequeño hueco de luz al final del agujero, lo encontraría.

Esta era una carrera que no podía perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste el capitulo.<strong>

**Un beso y un abraso para todas y espero lo disfrutaran, nos encontramos pronto.**

**ATT VALE**


	24. Reencuentro

**Espero que disfrutaran de las fiestas en familia, sin importar la religión es estar con las personas que quieres lo que lo hace especial.**

**Disfruten del capi y el link Par que vean el auto de Isabella estará como siempre en mi perfil, un beso.**

**ISABELLA. POV**

-Esto es una estupidez Nicolas-masculle con los ojos cerrados mientras el intentaba "dormirme" con la terapia de hipnosis, llevaba mas de veinte minutos escuchando que yo tenia mucho sueño, que mis ojos estaban pesados, y algo acerca de una muralla blanca y sabe dios que mas cosas ya que a los diez minutos avía dejado de prestarle atención-me duele la espalda tanto estar acostada en la misma posición, incluso creo que mi trasero bajo una talla al estar tanto tiempo aplastado-eso me susto, no es que tuviera mucho trasero y que me bajara una talla no me gustaba nada.

-Seria mas rápido si cooperaras con esto, debo recordar que fue tu idea el intentar acceder a los recuerdos de Bella y así poder ver las mismas cosas que ella-me cruce de brazos y abrí mis ojos para intentar intimidarlo pero ya me conocía demasiado bien como para hacerlo.

-Si pero tu eres mi psicólogo, si mi idea es absurda tu deber es decírmelo-el se recorto en su asiento de cuero café, era lo mas oscuro de su consultorio todo lo demás tenia colores blancos y relajantes Como el blanco invierno de sus paredes y las alfombras de un color ocre claro como la leche con chocolate, su escritorio estaba en la parte mas alejada, yo estaba en una especia de diván, mullido color crema c, a mi costado estaba el ventanal que mostraba la imagen de los bosques de Munich.

La casa de Nicolas se encontraba a las afueras en el estado de _Beden wurttemberg_, cercano a _LA SELVA NEGRA_ un bosque llamado así por sus caminos que la atraviesan y los densos bosques que la conforman, su casa estaba rodeada de ella en una colina en donde se podía ver todo su esplendor, los caminos y puentes de madera, su objetivo es que fuera lo mas relajante que se pudiera y conseguía su propósito, solo de llegar aquí y escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza tu cuerpo se sentía mas liviano y tu mente se despejaba.

Para su mala suerte no era suficiente para que yo cayera en el entupido trance.

-No dije nada por que considero que es una magnifica idea, no lo aviamos intentado por que tu te rehusabas a saber de ese tipo de recuerdos-era verdad cuando el intentaba hablarme acerca de las memorias felices de Bella yo solo negaba y le decía que no me hacían falta los recuerdos felices y de color de rosa para poder estar bien.

-Ya pero no creo que este dando resultado-Nicolas suspiro y empezó a darle vueltas a su pulsera de madera en su mano izquierda, lo que quería decir que el que estaba ahora en un trance era el.

-Creo que nos esta faltando algo-murmuro con los ojos cerrados, yo me acomode mas en el diván y lo mire como encajaba las piezas, siempre me he preguntado como los Psiquiatras y psicólogos entienden a las personas con la mente trastornada como yo, supongo que lo que dicen sobre que tienes que estar loco para entender a otro loco debe ser cierto, Nicolas abrió sus ojos y me miro con ojos acusadores, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron con desconfianza, yo alce una ceja con la pregunta silenciosa.

-Que fue exactamente lo que te hizo querer cambiar ahora? Aun no me dices por que de tu repentina actitud-mis labios se cerraron convirtiéndose en una fina línea, hasta ahora pude desviar el tema sobre mi descubrimiento pero al parecer ya no podría hacerlo- solo me dijiste que querías empezar con la recuperación-desvíe mi mirada al ventanal y me concentre en las hojas verdes de los árboles, no podía decirle porque, ya que ni yo misma lo entendía bien, solo quería estar completa, como una persona normal, quería sentirme en paz, todo el tiempo, como cuando estaba en los brazos de Edward.

Su nombre hizo que las conocidas cosquillas hicieran bailar mi estomago, moví mi cabeza para concentrarme.

-Quiero sentirme saludable?-mi respuesta sonó a una pregunta y mi rostro confundido lo hizo fruncir el seño.

-Creo que es hora de que me digas la verdad sino lo haces no puedo ayudarte, ayer en la noche me dijiste que posiblemente habías encontrado la solución a problemas que los medicamentos no pudieron-me senté derecha en el sofá y lo mire directo a sus ojos, el estaba con los codos en sus rodillas inclinado hacia a mi y con sus dedos entrelazados, y como siempre con la tranquilidad saliendo de cada uno de sus poros.

-Maldición esta bien te lo diré, pero no creo que te guste mucho mi respuesta ya que no tiene un fundamento científico-el alzo las cejas y sus expresión burlesca me hizo bufar, claro, el era el que menos creía en las cosas científicas por eso se negaba a recetar drogas tranquilizantes a sus pacientes.

Maldito sea por ser tan poco ortodoxo.

-Creo que podré entender perfectamente, ahora por favor ilústrame.

-Esminovio-mis labios a penas se movieron para decirlo tan rápido como pude.

-Que dijiste?-Nicolas se inclino mas cerca para poder escuchar, la ira por tener que decir algo que mi cerebro aun no quería reconocer del todo me hizo casi gritarle en la cara.

-Mi novio, el entupido de mi novio, el… el me ayudo a calmarme, me ayudo a con las pesadillas, el me hace sentir bien, completa, y creo que muchas cosas mas-Nicolas abrió sus ojos por lo rápido y nerviosa de mis palabras, esto me ponía histérica, pero que mas quería? Solo hace unas doce horas que descubrí que sentía cosas poderosas por el.

Relaje mi postura de ataque que tenía y me concentra para poder contarle a Nicolas.

-El…bueno cuando estoy con el me hace sentir tranquila, con el pude dormir sin tener pesadillas toda la noche, y el me calma cuando estalla mi furia, ya lo ha hecho mas de una vez-el recuerdo de la zorra de Lauren y de la maldita Bruja de Jane me dieron la razón, el solo con un par de palabras logro calmarme, el remolino de confusión se activo en mi cerebro al recordar sus ojos y su voz profundizando en la neblina de mi ira, la punzada en mi cerebro me atravesó y me tome la cabeza para intentar aplacar el dolor, si estos dolores no se iban yo misma me cortaría la cabeza.

-Recuéstate, y respira profundo-las manos de Nicolas tomaron mis hombros y empujaron suavemente para que quedara totalmente acostada.

-Te juro que si no haces algo con estos dolores me cambiare de doctor-lo mire con todo la furia que pude a los ojos para que me creyera, pero con el dolor en mi cuerpo creo que solo logre dar lastima, pestaño y se acerco mas cerca de mi rostro mirando fijamente mis ojos, arrugas de confusión aparecieron en su frente y se alejo, miro las lámparas de su techo que colgaban y miro nuevamente mis ojos y las arrugas se intensificaron.

-Tengo algo en el rostro que me miras de esa forma?-sus muecas me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Es solo que es la segunda ves que creo ver algo en tus ojos-susurro y torció los labios, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –bien eso puede esperar. Creo entender por que esto no esta funcionando-yo lo mire con interés esperando la solución a todo esto- No podemos acceder a tu conciencia por que tu no estas de acuerdo con la recuperación, con el cambio.

-Si crees que fue Bella estas equivocado, la muy cobarde no aparece cuando las cosas se ponen feas, lo sabes-interrumpí su explicación y el enojo por estar pasando por esto yo y solo yo me hizo apretar mis puños, Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso lo que quiero decir, déjame explicarte-se levanto de sus sofá y camino de un lado a otro yo me acomode para poder verlo-ni tu ni Bella lo hicieron, claro la decisión de cambiar la tomaste tu pero impulsada por cosas que no entiendes, como tu bien sabes no puede haber una recuperación a menos que ambas estén de acuerdo con ello, pero aquí ninguna de las dos lo esta-lo mire atónita por su reflección ahora si que estaba convencida que el no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

-Creo ser yo la que esta acostada aquí para poder recupérame-mi vos sonó suavemente para no asustarlo, un loco era muy peligroso.

- Deja de mirarme como si estuviera loco y escucha bien.-asentí desilusionada por ser la única con los cables sueltos en el cerebro- Si eso es verdad, pero tu no lo quieres y Bella tampoco, solo tienen en común algo que creo yo es lo que las impulso a tener cambios últimamente-me miro fijamente esperando que entendiera pero yo me encontraba perdida por completo, me volví a sentar derecha, el suspiro dramáticamente.

-Como se llama tu novio?-pregunto como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, y mi boca se abrió, ¿Edward? El creía que yo quería cambiar por el, era verdad que el me estaba ayudando pero de hay a ser la razón de todo esto era mucha la diferencia.

-Crees que quiero cambiar por Edward?, por que si es así te equivocas-avise, el se rió y se sentó frente a ami.

-Isabella, se antes de que me lo digas que tu y Bella se han visto teniendo cambios involuntarios- fruncí el seño por que esto no me estaba gustando nada-podría apostar mi sueldo de un mes a que tu has sentido cosas que creías no poder sentir, y estoy seguro de que Bella igual, no son ustedes las que quieren unirse si no que algo las esta uniendo, alguien llamado Edward-me levante como si el sofá tuviera llamas, el muy infeliz tenia razón, maldito por ser tan bueno en su trabajo-creo que es por eso que no funciona la hipnosis, aun esta esa barrera entre sus conciencias, la cual solo se abre cuando ahí episodios en donde ese muchacho aparece-ahora era yo la que se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Y ahora que tenia que hacer?, yo quería estar bien pero como decía Nicolas no podría a menos que ambas estuviéramos de acuerdo y a decir verdad no me hacia mucha gracia recordar los lindos momentos de Bella y pondría mis manos al fuego por que Bella no querría afrontar los míos no tan agradables como los del accidente.

Maldición ese madito rayo de luz que vi mientras conducía mi moto se escapaba cada vez que creía alcanzarlo.

-Pero no te desilusiones, esto es mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez creí-yo lo mire con incredulidad por su optimismo, "mucho mejor"? a la mierda, estaba jodida hasta el fondo-tu ya diste el primer paso admitiendo que querías cambiar, y si tu lo hiciste quiere decir que Bella también lo esta, ahora el problema es poder usar el "remedio" que tu encontraste para usarlo-sus mirada se perdió buscando esa solución que no quería aparecer, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y me dio escalofríos, me aleje unos pasos de el por que sabia que nada bueno puede venir de esas sonrisas.

-Creo que esto no me va a gustar nada verdad?-el río alegremente como si hubiera encontrado la fuente de la juventud eterna o algo parecido.

-Esto es tan simple que no puedo creer que no lo vi antes, claro que antes no tenias a alguien que te amara-reflexiono- por que no creo que esto sucedería si el muchacho no te amara verdaderamente-sus palabras hicieron que el estomago se me contrajera, Edward me amaba, eso siempre me lo ha dicho, pero por alguna razón ahora esas palabras parecían tan ciertas como que el cielo es azul.

Genial, ahora ya le creía sobre sus sentimiento, por lo menos podría beneficiarme con esto y tener la noche de sexo que avía estado esperando, pero algo en las cosquillas de mi piel me decía que el sexo no era lo que yo quería ahora.

-Habla de una vez, y deja de especular sobre los sentimientos de personas que no conoces-una cosa era que yo supiera la veracidad de los sentimientos de Edward y otra es que lo admitiera a los cuatro vientos.

-Jugaremos a los cambios de roles-su voz juguetona me dejo confundida y solo pude levantar una de mis cejas y cruzar mis brazos-se que esto no te gustara y será realmente difícil para Bella pero si podemos llevarlo a cabo la recuperación estará a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tomo de mi mano y me arrastro fuera de la consulta, corrió a la salida y me subió a mi auto, por suerte avía encontrado uno de mis Ferraris mas clásicos pero no por eso menos hermoso, era descapotable y gracias a eso Nicolas se aprovecho y literalmente me empujo dentro sin siquiera abrir las puertas, el se subió rápidamente a mi lado del copiloto, solo podía mirarlo con asombro y un poco de diversión por su emoción.

-De prisa debemos ir a tu casa para empezar con el cambio-sus vos agitada por la carrera no bajaba de la inmensa alegría que mostraba su rostro.

-Que cambio, de que estas hablando?, mas te vale que no quieras convertirte en un travesti con la excusa de ayudarme-su rostro estallo en un intenso rojo y una carcajada salio de mi boca, al menos aun podía hacerlo sufrir.

-No seas ridícula, la única que va a cambiar aquí eres tu-me gire para verlo de frente y ver donde estaba la broma pero la determinación en sus ojos me dijo que estaba hablando enserio- y desde ahora te advierto que no escuchare ni un solo "No" como respuesta, si en verdad quieres cambiar tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-Pero a que voy a cambiar, no entiendo-encendí el auto mientras hablaba y empecé a salir por el camino de tierra.

-Tu te convertirás en Bella-su voz fuerte y clara me hizo detener de un golpe el auto lanzándonos hacia adelante para casi golpear el vidrio frente a nosotros, el tendría que estar loco para decir algo así.

-Te has vuelto loco, ya sabia yo que esos no eran cigarros, el tabaco no huele de esa forma-el se sonrojo nuevamente recordando la ves que lo recubrí fumándose un cigarro de marihuana y el entupidamente quiso asegurarme que era un cigarro común y corriente.

Si claro como si yo fuera tan ingenua.

-Ese si era un cigarro de tabaco, pero eso no esta en discusión ahora-movió sus manos restándole importancia- tu solo harás lo que yo te diga, es la única esperanza de que puedas sanarte.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a conducir nuevamente, esto no nos llevaría a nada bueno, sabia que sus métodos eran extraños desde que lo vi teniendo miles de arañas en una caja, según el era para curar a una señora que tenia aragnofobia, la pobre mujer casi se muere cuando el se las mando por correo como un regalo, me pregunto como es que aun no le quitan la licencia.

Lo mire de reojo y suspire, para mi mala suerte el era mi ultima esperanza, si el decía tener una solución yo aria lo que fuera.

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo tan loco.

**FORKS**

**EDWARD POV.**

Me senté pesadamente en el sofá de las chicas, hace una semana que estaba casi vivando aquí.

Cuando paso la semana acordada en la que Isabella debería haber vuelto estábamos todos esperando la llamada que se suponía que nos daría para poder recogerla en el aeropuerto, pero solo recibimos una noticia de su parte.

Suspire y mire mi celular como se estaba haciendo costumbre desde el día en que su mensaje llego.

"_ESTOY VIVA, PROMESA CUMPLIDA. ISABELLA_"

No es que esperara una declaración de amor así que de verdad me puse feliz al recibirlo, ella al menos avía cumplido su promesa y con eso me bastaba, era mas de lo que esparaba.

-Sabes que por mucho que mires ese aparato ella no aparecerá-la vos de Emmett me hizo mirarlo con enojo, rodé los ojos y guarde mi celular.

-Cállate Emmett-fue lo único que salio de mis labios, Emmett y Jasper también estaban aquí, con la excusa de acompañarme.

Rosali y Alice y por supuesto Nanni nos habían acondicionado habitaciones para los tres, claro que yo era el único que la utilizaba, de solo pensar el por que las habitaciones seguían sin ser usadas por mis hermanos me daba escalofrío, claro ellos dormían con las hermanas de mi novia fugitiva.

Si novia fugitiva, la muy malvada sabiendo que yo cumpliría con mi promesa de ir a buscarla si se retrasaba mas de una semana se perdió, se esfumo del mapa, solo tuvo la cortesía de avisarnos que no la esperáramos por que ella tenia cosas que solucionar en otros lugares, la llamada fue tan corta que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de arrebatarle el teléfono a Alice quien fue la que contesto.

-Hola –avía contestado felizmente Alice esperando como todos que Isabella nos dijera a que hora debíamos ir por ella al aeropuerto, pero el seño fruncido de Alice me dio la primera señal de que eso tendría que esperar-ya veo, muy propio de ti, esta bien adiós-corto y pude escuchar su suspiro cuando me acerque para saber que es lo que pasaba, los demás a mi espalda esperaron pacientemente, la mire detenidamente y ella me la devolvió con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Isabella no volverá hoy-una risita nerviosa salia de su boca.

-Como que no va a volver, porque?-mi voz salio mas aguda debido a la preocupación.

-Ella tiene que atender algunos asuntos-se encogió de hombros con indeferencia, atrás mío pude escuchar una bufido claramente de Rosalie, yo la mire y regrese a Alice.

Ella camino despreocupadamente al sofá de la sala de televisión, la seguimos de cerca, Jasper como siempre se sentó a su lado y la abraso por los hombros.

-Ella no sabe cuando volverá pero quería que no la esperáramos, por eso llamo-su explicación fue tan simple como si me estuviera dando la hora, Rosalie se sentó en el sofá mas grande en el regazo de Emmett.

-Pero ustedes no están preocupadas, les recuerdo que cuando se fue de aquí fue por que estaba enferma-mi acusación hizo que Rosalie me mirara con arrogancia.

-Edward yo creí que tu entendías como es Isabella, ella nunca dice a donde va ni con quien, siéntete afortunado de que ella avisara para que no nos preocupáramos-yo cerré los ojos y me deje caer en el sofá libre-y no estamos preocupadas por que esto es algo que ella siempre hace, cuando viaja a ver a Nicolas aprovecha para visitar alguna de las sucursales de su empresa, y si hizo esto es por que ya se siente bien-abrí mis ojos para escuchar a Rosalie, ella tenia razón por supuesto pero eso no me hacia sentir mejor.

-La verdad nos hubiéramos preocupado si ella hubiera hecho algo diferente-la voz de Alice se escuchaba aliviada-nosotras estábamos muy preocupadas por los cambios de Isabella, poro que ella este actuando de forma mas normal nos hace sentir mas tranquilas-yo asentí, a mi también me hacia sentir extraño sus cambios.

-Si-me hundí mas en el sofá-es solo que la extraño- Emmett y Jasper se rieron de mí pero las chicas les dieron una mirada dura y se callaron de inmediato.

-Es probable que ella llegue en estos días, nunca se demora mas de dos o tres días en estas cosas-Alce golpeo su dedo en los labios reflexionando y sus labios se estiraron para dejar pasar una sonrisa tan grande como su cara-quédate aquí, te daremos la habitación de huéspedes.

-Que?-la pregunta fue formulada tanto por mi como por mis hermanos.

-Si, Alice tiene razón, así podrás saber cualquier cosa de Isabella, y no tendrás que estar viniendo todos los días como has estado haciendo esta semana-Emmett miro confundido a Rosalie para luego cambiar a una de pena.

-Por que no me has ofrecido a mi quedarme?-ella comenzó a reír.

–A mi tampoco me la has ofrecido Alice-Jasper hizo alguna clase de puchero que hizo a Alice lanzarse a sus brazos para consolarlo.

-Si lo que quieren es quedarse entonces se quedaran los tres, tenemos habitaciones de sobra- la declaración de Rosalie fue tan contundente que no dejo espacio para replicas, los cuatro comenzaron a reír y aplaudir.

Así es como terminamos viviendo aquí, hoy se cumplían dos semanas desde que mi amor se fue y no hemos recibido ninguna noticia, ahora estamos todos preparando una tarde de películas y pizza.

-Relájate Edward es verdad que es extraño que no recibiéramos ninguna noticia de su parte pero ya veras como pronto la estaremos recibiendo-Alice se sentó a mi lado después de dejar la comida en la mesa del centro.

-Eso espero-Rosalie palmeo mi hombro mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice para darme ánimos.

-Es verdad, no creo que aguante mucho afuera, a Bella no le gusta estar sola, y en algún momento tendrá que volver-asentí y las chicas se acomodaron junto a mis hermanos, Rosalie le dio play a la película de terror que se estaba estrenando y la habitación se oscureció cuando Alice bajo las luces.

Estábamos en la mitad de la película cuando el sonido del teléfono resonó por le salón, Alice que estaba mas cerca corrió para contestar y yo me levante y metí mis manos en los bolsillos para evitar cortarle la mano a Alice para quitarle el teléfono.

-HOL-Alice se corto a mitad de la frase, del otro lado le hablaron y ella soltó una carcajada- eso es grandioso…-otra pausa y Alice se puso mas seria-pero creí que no te gustaba…-Alice asintió he hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que la otra persona no podía verla-si, esta bien, eso are, te quiero nos veremos pronto-colgó el teléfono rápidamente y comenzó a saltar.

-Habla Alice que pasa?- estaba a punto de tomarla y sacudirla para que dejara de saltar.

- NOS VAMOS A ITALIA- su grito hizo eco en el salón.

-Como que ha Italia, cariño de que hablas?-Jasper la tomo por los hombros para que se detuviera y yo agradecí internamente.

-Eso, que nos vamos a Italia, Isabella nos espera, dice que será lo mejor, ya que dentro de unas semanas será la carrera de Edward-sus ojos se dirigieron los míos.

-Bien entonces será mejor que vallamos a empacar-Rosalie camino tranquilamente a las escaleras.

-Pero Rose, no podemos llegar he irnos, que hay de la escuela y nuestros padres?-por primera vez veía a Emmett un poco preocupado.

-Por el instituto no te preocupes, nosotras podemos arreglarlo fácilmente, y tus padres están de viaje así que no lo sabrán,-movió sus manos sobre sus cabeza y siguió caminando, yo solo me quede mirando el vacío por un segundo mas y la seguí.

-Vamos que esperan debemos irnos-mis hermanos me quedaron mirando asombrados, por lo general yo era el mas responsable, pero dos semanas lejos de Isabella me tenían ya sin cuidado las consecuencias, subí rápidamente las escaleras y entre en mi habitación, saque la maleta del armario y comencé a meter la ropa que las chicas me avían regalado, ya que era tanta que no tuve la necesidad de traer la mía al igual que mis hermanos, no me preocupe de nada solo que en algunas horas estaría con mi amor otra ves.

**ITALIA 9 HORAS DESPUES**

**CIUDAD DE MARANELLO**

-Cálmate Edward deja de moverte que me pones nervioso-me dijo Emmett con los dientes apretados, su cinturón estaba tan apegado a su cintura que me extrañaba que tuviera sangre de la cintura para arriba.

Salimos de Washington a las tres de la tarde, por lo que aquí eran ya las doce de la noche, pero por mas que intentaba desde que salimos no podía quedarme tranquilo, ni siquiera el hecho de que no fuimos a un aeropuerto si no que estábamos viajando en un avión privado de las chicas pudo distraerme, aunque si estaba mas que sorprendido, claro el saber que tenían una isla propia ayudaba a enfrentar estas cosa.

Eso fue en mi caso ya que lo sabia pero mis hermanos eran ignorantes de este hecho por lo que el sonido de su boca golpeando el piso en donde encontramos el avión seguía en mi memoria, solo de recordar sus rostros cuando Rosalie anuncio que viajaríamos en este avión me hacia reír, yo solo lo mire por un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar y subirme, estaba casi instalado cuando mis hermanos pudieron caminar para subirse.

-Emmett tiene razón, hemos estado todo el viaje aguantando tus movimientos-Jasper estaba a mi lado con los ojos cerrados pero sus manos estaban firmemente tomadas de los brazos de sus asientos.

Me preguntaba por que de sus nerviosismo, tal ves el hecho de que el avión era tan grande que incluso tenia una habitación en la parte del fondo estuviéramos solo nosotros cinco, y nadie mas, en realidad la soledad lo hacia ver un poco aterrador, mire frente a mi a las chicas que estaban tranquilamente conversando con las cabezas juntas, sus despreocupación me sorprendía un poco sabiendo su experiencia con aviones.

-Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso-susurre, solo para que ellos me escucharan, Jasper abrió un ojo y me miro, abrió la boca para decirme algo pero una fuerte sacudida del avión lo hizo cerrarla rápidamente, un grito agudo sonó a mi alredor, mire a las chicas pero ellas solo tenían la mano en sus bocas refrenando la risa, cuando mire a mi lado vi que había sido Emmett y que ahora estaba rojo de la vergüenza y el susto.

-Cálmate Emmett, me pones nervioso-repetí sus palabras con burla y el me fulmino con la mirada pero sin soltar sus manos de los brazos del asiento al igual que Jasper que ahora tenia los ojos aun mas cerrados.

-Cállate, no me hables-una risa salia de mis labios.

-Por que están tan asustados, hemos viajado por todo le mundo y nunca han estados así?-pregunte mirando de un lado a otro.

-Si pero eso fue antes de…de-Emmett miro a Rosalie y a Alice un segundo dándome la respuesta.

Ellos estaban asustados por lo del accidente de los padres de las chicas, algo en los rostros de Alice y Rosalie me dijo que ellas también lo habían entendido, pero a diferencia de ver sufrimiento pude ver una negra diversión, claro mis hermanos al tener los ojos cerrados no pudieron verlo, Rosalie se aclaro la garganta y hablo mas alto.

-Pudiste hablar con el piloto? hace mucho que no lo veíamos-pregunto a Alice, ella la miro por un segundo confundida pero al segundo siguiente su confusión desapareció.

-Si, dice que después de estos años ya esta mejor-la conversación llamo la atención de mis hermanos que abrieron los ojos y las miraron con interés, Alice los miro con una sonrisa dulce que daba miedo.

-El piloto que nos esta llevando ahora lo conocemos desde hace mucho-Rosalie asintió.

-Hace como cinco años más o menos-escuche a Emmett tragar ruidosamente y Rosalie y Alice se miraron sonriendo malignamente.

-El es quien iba en el avión-sus palabras fueron lentamente saliendo de sus labios.

-En el avión de nuestros padres-termino de decir Roslie, solo paso un respiro antes de que mis hermanos reaccionaran.

-Ho por la santísima mierda-solo un segundo de las palabras de Jasper y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a correr como poseídos por todo el espacio del avión.

-No quiero morir , no quiero-sollozaba Emmett mientras, creo yo, intentaba encontrara paracaídas debajo de los asientos, las chicas reían tan estruendosamente que me sorprendía que mis hermanos aun no se dieran cuenta de la broma de sus novias, yo solo moví mi cabeza y me entretuve mirando a mis mas que entupidos hermanos correr rezando por sus vidas.

Bajamos del avión en silencio, mis hermanos caminaban adelante, aun estaban enojados con Rosalie y Alice por la broma, las chicas bajaron aun riéndose sin importarles la indignación de mis hermanos, escuche el grito de Rosalie y Alice antes de poner el pie en el ultimo escalón, subí mi mirada para encontrarme con una chica vestida con unos jeans color negro ajustados y un maravilloso top azul profundo y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que el top correr en nuestra dirección, solté mis maletas y corrí en su encuentro, mi cerebro repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Isabella.

Pero pronto me quede en blanco cuando la mujer salto a mis brazos y sus piernas se cerraron en mi cintura.

-Te extrañe-si antes estaba en blanco cuando sus labios chocaron apasionadamente con los míos mi cerebro se desconecto completamente de mi cuerpo, solo pude responder de la misma forma aferrando sus muslos para soportar sus peso y saborear esos labios que avía extrañado tanto, su lengua empezó a jugar suavemente con la mía dejándome mareado por la sensación de calor que recorrió por debajo de mi piel, sus manos masajearon mis cabellos y yo ronronee roncamente, su lengua se deslizo por mi labio inferior para luego separase, mire sus rostro pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por anteojos oscuros.

Pococ apoco las preguntas asaltaron en mi cabeza.

Isabella nunca me recibiría tan amorosamente, y menos me diría que me extraño, pero Bella no tendría reacciones tan pasionales, ella era dulce y la mujer en mis brazos desprendía calor por todos lados.

¿A quien estaba sosteniendo en mis brazos?

-Me extrañaste tu a mi?-sus voz baja me golpeo con su aliento calido en los labios dejándome estremecimientos por todos mis terminaciones.

-Mas de lo que puedes inmaginar amor mío-la bese nuevamente olvidándome de las preguntas, después de dos semanas tenerla de este modo ponía todo en un segundo lugar, acaricie suavemente sus lengua con la mía y apretado mas sus piernas con mis manos, el calor de su boca y su aliento entando en la mía me dejaba con solo una maravillosa sensación en toda mi alma.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste el capi, ya queda poco para que la historia termine así que ya estamos en la recta final, déjenme un Reviews para saber que piensan,<strong>

**Nos encontramos pronto.**

**ATTE. VALE**


	25. Los cambios

_**LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PERO ME ESTOY ACOSTUMBRANDO A MI NUEVA RUTINA CON LAS CLASES, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI Y RECUERDEN QUE LOS AUTOS COMO SIEMPRE ESTAN EN MI PERFIL, Y LA CASA DE BELLA IGUAL.**_

_**DISFRUTEN.**_

**EDWARD POV.**

Hundí la nariz en el cabello color castaño intentado que su olor llegara hasta todos lo rincones de mi cuerpo, solo hasta ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a la mujer en mis brazos, creo que pude haber muerto si pasaba mas tiempo sin ella.

La razón de mi vida soltó una risita al movimiento de mi nariz por su cuello y la felicidad me envolvió, dios cuanto la extrañaba.

-Espero que nuestros saludos sean igual de efusivos-la voz de Alice me saco del limbo en el que me encontraba, Isabella o Bella aun no lo podía saber ya que aun tenia sus lentes, pero se podía ver claramente su sonrojo pero nisiquiera eso me decia claramente quein de las dos era.

Se separo de mi y dejo caer las piernas, en contra de mi voluntad la solté y ella corrió a los brazos de Alice y Rosalie, ellas la estrecharon en un amoroso abraso, detrás estaban mis hermanos que se unieron la bienvenida.

Mientras miraba la escena frente a mí las preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza.

Algo estaba pasando para que Bella o Isabella estuviera actuando diferente, pero al menos se veía saludable, su cuerpo se mostraba con energía, eso me tranquilizo un poco, sea lo que se que ella pretendía al menos estaba dando resultados, pero la pregunta seguía en mi cerebro.

¿Quién de las dos estaba parada frente a mi?

Suspire y me acerque lentamente, tendría que averiguarlo si quería algo de paz mental.

Si solo me diera un indicio, pero como sus ojos estaba cubiertos y ni su forma de actuar me mostraba quien podría ser, tendría que probar y acatar las consecuencias.

-Bella?-dije suavemente esperando la furia de Isabella por confundirla o la sonrisa de Bella.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones con un profundo suspiro de tranquilidad, la mujer frente a mi se giro y me sonrío hermosamente.

-Te extrañe amor-solo pude responderle con esa simple palabras, la abrase de nuevo feliz por poder tenerla en mis brazos.

-Y yo a ti-susurro cerca de mi cuello, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y por fin después de dos semanas sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo, se separo para mirarme de frente, aproveche este movimiento para sacarle los lentes oscuros, ella se río y por fin pude ver los ojos que mi corazón añoraba.

-Bien ya que estamos todos creo que es hora de irnos-Le di una mirada enojada a Emmett por interrumpirnos, el solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente-tengo hambre- Jasper y las chicas mostraron muecas divertidas a sus palabras.

Bella se libero de la prisión de mi abraso y camino unos pasos para enfrentarnos a todos.

-Chicos déjenme darles la bienvenida a _MARANELLO_ la ciudad del _FERRARI_-extendió sus brazos como queriendo abarcar todo lo que nos rodeaba, mis hermanos aplaudieron y silbaron de alegría, yo solo alce mis cejas seguro que no era una coincidencia que Bella nos pidiera que nos encontráramos en la ciudad donde se fabricaba su auto favorito-Mañana cuando ya estén mas descansados-miro a Emmett y agrego-y alimentados- Emmett alzo sus pulgares en aprobación, Bella movió su cabeza y continuo- podremos ir a visitar la fabrica, usualmente los turistas tienen una visita guiada, pero mis hermanas y yo tenemos..., privilegios- Alice y Rosalie se rieron de su elección de palabras para describir su relación con la fabrica de los autos mas hermosos, los labios de bella se levantaros un poco pero intento mantenerla a raya para continuar con su presentación-nosotros tendremos un Tour mas extendido, así que _prepárense_-mis hermanos aplaudieron la dramatización que Bella efectúo en la ultima palabra.

-Crees que nos regalen un auto al terminar el Tour?-pregunto Jasper mirando a Emmett lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucháramos, comenzamos reírnos y las carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar.

-Lo siento Jasper pero no creo que eso sea posible-Bella movió su cabeza con lastima pero la expresión juguetona brillaba en su rostro-pero tal vez podríamos convencer a una de las empresas que los distribuye, le preguntare a la dueña-un brillo diabólico se mostró en sus ojos- pero creo que tendrías que hacer algunas cosas para ganártelo, nada es gratis en esta vida-comenzó a reír dejando a mis hermanos con expresiones pensativas en sus rostros, la seguí con la mirada mientras se giraba para reír con Alice y Rosalie.

Ella era Bella pero algo en su actuar era diferente, no solo su ropa era más del gusto de Isabella también en su forma de hablar y ese brillo de maldad juguetona solo se lo avía visto a Isabella, Bella era siempre dulce y tranquila, moví mi cabeza para concentrarme en tomar las maletas para poder irnos, talvez mañana cuando estuviera mas tranquilo y descansado podría averiguar que estaba pasando.

-Edward, crees que si le ruego a Bella ella me regalaría un FERRARI?-pregunto Emmett mientras caminaba con sus maletas y las de Rosalie a mi lado.

-Creo que podrías intentarlo, pero seria mas divertido si lo haces cuando sea a Isabella a quien se lo rogaras-camine mas rápido dejando a Emmett pensando, hizo una mueca y le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que Isabella le diría o lo que de seguro le pediría que hiciera para ganarse el auto, yo amaba a mi novia pero tenia claro que ella podía ser realmente mala.

-Así que la ciudad del Ferrari?-pregunte casualmente al llegar al lado de Bella, ella me miro y asintió alegremente.

-Creo que es el lugar mas conveniente para prepararte para la carrera-yo asentí, si ella así lo creía no dudaría- a demás así podíamos disfrutar la visita a la fabrica-comenzamos a caminar, pero Bella se detuvo y se giro dejando a su espalda un auto.

Un _ARTEGA GT_ color gris resplandecía en la oscuridad del aeropuerto privado, me acerque para mirarlo mejor, era hermoso sin duda, pequeño y deportivo.

-hermoso auto, de quien es?-las chicas llegaron justo par escuchar mi pregunta, Alice soltó una risita y Rosalie miro extrañada a Bella, ella sonrío un poco nerviosa y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Este auto es de…bueno de…-Bella no pudo terminar ya que del lado del conductor salio un hombre alto unos centímetros mas que yo, de cabello oscuro y ojos color casi dorados, una sonrisa tranquila curvaba sus labios mientras rodeaba el auto para parase al lado de Bella, ella lo miro y le sonrío.

Un extraño fuego se poso en mi estomago y el cuerpo se me quedo rígido, sentí los músculos de todo mi cuerpo endurecerse en solo segundos que duro su mirada, en ella solo se veía afecto mas del que aya visto nunca en Bella o en Isabella, por cualquier persona diferente a su familia.

A pesar de que el hombre se veía mayor no podría superar los veinticinco años, su mano se poso en el hombro de Bella y tuve que plantar los pies al suelo para no abalanzarme y quitarla de un golpe, Bella suspiro y me miro un poco avergonzada.

-Edward el es Nicolas-hizo un ademán con su mano al nombrarlo, y en la neblina caótica de mis celos sabia que ese nombre lo avía escuchada anteriormente pero por mas que me forcé para recordarlo mi cerebro solo podía registrar su mano en el hombro de mi novia- Nicolas el es Edward- El llamado Nicolas me miro con una sonrisa mas grande que la que ya mostraba y sus ojos me recorrieron, algo en su mirada me hizo sentir confundido, era agradecimiento lo que se veía en su mirada?.

-Es un gusto para mi conocerte al fin-extendió su mano y con mucho esfuerzo levante la mía para estréchasela.

¿A que se refería con conocerte al fin?

Mire a Bella confundido y ella se acerco para abrasarme, extendió su mano par tocar suavemente los músculos tensos de mi mandíbula, las cuales se relajaron instantáneamente.

-Pasa algo Edward, te molesta que Nicolas me acompañara?-dirigió su mirada al hombre que ahora abrasaba a sus hermanas- el cree que es mejor acompañarme por un tiempo-sus voz baja se escuchaba preocupada, mis ojos buscaron los suyos y acaricie suavemente su cabello intentado descifrar sus palabras.

¿Por que tendría que acompañarla?.

De pronto me llego el entendimiento, Nicolas era su Psiquiatra

Por eso me parecía conocido el nombre, sonreí con la tranquilidad fluyendo por mi cuerpo.

-No pasa nada cariño, es solo que no sabia quien era, y…-baje la mirada avergonzado por la reacción sin sentido de mi mente y cuerpo.

-Estabas celoso?-soltó una carcajada y me abraso por el cuello mas fuerte-como puedes estar celoso de Nicolas, el no solo es mi Psiquiatra, también es demasiado viejo-sus ojos encontraron los míos y se acerco como si quisiera decirme un secreto-a demás prefiero los chicos de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo- su mano acaricio mis cabellos y sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos, sonreí agradecido con la vida por ponerme a esta maravillosa mujer en mi camino, la abrase y bese sus labios en un toque rápido.

La voz de Nicolas me hizo despegar mis ojos de Bella.

-Rosalie, Alice que feliz me pone verlas después de tanto tiempo-Ellas lo abrasaron cariñosamente.

-También es un gusto volver a verte Nicolas-Alice le toma la mano y lo arrastro a donde estaba mis hermanos con rostros un poco confundidos.

-Nicolas, el es Jasper mi novio-Nicolas estrecho su mano.

-Y el es mi novio Emmett-Rosalie abraso a Emmett y Nicolas repitió el saludo.

-Me agrada saber que son felices ahora, se ve que estos chicos lo están haciendo bien -el miro a cada uno de nosotros deteniéndose en mi y mirando fijamente el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Bella.

-Cero que ya ha sido mucho por una noche, debemos irnos-Todos asentimos al comentario de Bella-hice traer sus autos.

Bella apunto a los autos estacionados a un lado del de Nicolas.

Un _PORSCH CAIMAN_ color negro estaba primero y le seguía otro _PORSCH CARRERA GT_, y un poco mas aya estaba estacionado un hermoso _FERRARI_, sonreí sin pensarlo al mirar su color rojo, por supuesto que ese era el de mi novia.

-Bien chicas tomen sus autos-de su bolsillo saco un par de juegos de llaves y se los paso a Alice y Rosalie-lo lamento Rose, se que te gustaría el _MERCEDES_ pero no estaban en casa, solo estaban estos-Rosalie movió la mano restándole importancia.

-No importa, me sorprende que aun hubieran autos en esa casa después de tanto tiempo-tomo las llaves y sus ojos recorrieron los de Bella con una pregunta silenciosa, Bella solo sonrío tranquila y miro a Nicolas que estaba mas alejado, Rosalie entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, camino al _PORSCH CARRERA_ y se subió junto con Emmett.

Mire a Bela preguntándome si seria prudente saber sobre el pequeño intercambio de miradas pero preferí dejarlo pasar por ahora.

Caminamos a el Ferrari y nos detuvimos para meter mi pequeña maleta, a pesar de que el auto solo era para dos personas adentro tenia suficiente espacio, me acerque a Bella y la abrase por la espalda.

-Bonito auto cariño-le dije al oído para después besar su cuello, un escalofrío la recorrió y mi corazón salto en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que ella tenía las mismas reacciones que yo a nuestra cercanía.

-Te gusta? es hermoso verdad?, el _FERRARI F 12 BERLINETTA_ se denomina el mas potente entre todos, los adquirí hace solo unos días.

-A que te refieres con "los" adquirí, cuantos compraste?-la mire con curiosidad pero ella solo desvío la mirada.

-Hice algunos negocios en estos días- un ademán despreocupado término su misteriosa respuesta.

-Bien me agrada saber que tu ausencia tuviera frutos-ella río y me enfrento, su rostro se ilumino y sus ojos a pesar de tener el color claro me recordó la mirada indescifrable de Isabella

-No sabes cuanto-su comentario críptico se perdió mientras se alejaba para subir al lado del conductor, yo solo me quede mirando sin entender nada, si estos cambios seguían seria yo el que necesitaría de los servicios de Nicolas.

Recorrimos las calles silenciosas de la ciudad Italiana en una caravana, Bella y yo íbamos a la cabeza seguidos por Nicolás, luego Rosalie y por ultimo Alice.

Luego de casi media hora las calles empezaron a convertirse en tierra y doblamos por un camino entre grandes árboles, un letrero de gran tamaño hecho de madera a un costado me rebelo nuestro paradero, en el se leía:

_"VILLA SWAN"_

-Esta es tu villa?-Bella solo asintió incomoda, mire sus manos para ver como se le marcaba los nudillos-estas bien amor?-pregunte preocupado, acaricie sus manos que se aferraban fuertemente al volante, su rostro mostraba una gran concentración y sus ojos miraban al frente del camino que estaba iluminado tenuemente por algunas faroles, su mano descendió y tomo la mía, y yo la estreche con cariño.

-Estoy bien, desde que llegue a Italia me estaba quedando en un hotel pero hoy pedí que trajeran mis cosas y las de Nicolas aquí, también que llevaran los autos al aeropuerto-suspiro y trago pesado, y en ningún momento dejo de mirra al frente-esta villa fue donde crecí, aquí vivíamos con Charlie y Renne-su mano apretó mas fuerte la mía-no avía estado aquí desde el accidente-su confesión me dejo atónito, no entendía por que si no avía venido durante tanto tiempo, lo tendría que hacer ahora.

-Si es así por que estamos aquí?-mi pregunta salio con desesperación, quería tomarla y sacarla de este lugar corriendo si fuera necesario antes de que pudiera sufrir, en sus facciones se veía que ella quería exactamente lo mismo.

-Fue idea de Nicolas, cree que ya es tiempo de que enfrentemos algunas cosas.

-Pero amor, tu no estas bien, claramente esto te afecta, tal vez…-mire por la ventana al auto atrás de nosotros y me dieron ganas de matar a ese Psiquiatra, se suponía que tenia que ayudarla no darle mas dolor.

-Esta bien Edward es hora de que empiece a combatir mis demonios, no puedo escapar para siempre-su voz teñida de una gran amargura me hizo estremecer de sufrimiento, su dolor era también el mío.

-Sabes que si no quieres hacer esto podemos ir a otro lugar-me puse derecho para representar formalidad- yo me sacrificaría para compartir una habitación de hotel contigo-mi proposición la hizo sonrojar tenuemente pero su risa envolvió el estrecho espacio entre nosotros.

-Se que así seria pero creo que por el momento no será necesario tu sacrificio-asentí pero no solté su mano, y la mire aun preocupado-estoy bien Edward, tu estas conmigo y eso es suficiente-su voz tan baja parecía parte de mi imaginación, la mire con todas las emociones que sus palabras hicieron en mi cuerpo saliendo por cada poro de mi piel.

Ella aun no me decía que me amaba, solo ese día en el club nocturno me dio a entender que ella tenía sentimientos por mí, ella quería amarme, pero estas palabras hicieron que todo valiera la espera, si ella sintiera solo la mitad de lo que yo la amo eso bastaría para mi por toda una eternidad.

-Siempre estaré para ti, te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en mi vida-estire la mano para delinear su rostro con mis dedos, mis sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel que ese simple contacto provoco que oleadas de calor y placer recorrieran hasta el lugar mas oscuro de cuerpo.

-Gracias, gracias Edward, no sabes cuan importante eres para mi, yo quisiera…quisiera-tape su boca con mis dedos para interrumpir, no quería que se sintiera forzada a decir nada.

-Con saber que soy importante para ti me basta amor, puedo esperar toda la vida por que tus sentimientos tomen el rumbo correcto- sonreí lleno de amor por la pequeña niña perdida que tenia frente a mi, algún día sabia que ella encontraría el camino para decirme que me amaba y si tuviera que esperar toda una vida lo aria feliz.

Bella cerró los ojos un segundo y me sonrío, sus ojos miraron al frente y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

El auto se detuvo en silencio y baje de el solo para que mi boca llegara al suelo, el sonido de los otros automóviles interrumpieron el agradable silencio y tranquilidad que envolvía a la maravillosa mansión frente a mi.

La casa era gigante, hermosa y gigante, toda de piedra de color ocre y barias ventanas por los lados, una escalera te daba la bienvenida al hermoso porche con un techo en forma de triangulo afirmado por cuatro maravillosas columnas también de piedras, la puerta de enfrente era de madera y cristal, cinco ventanas a cada lado de esta, las cubiertas de madera estaban cerrada en algunas por lo que las luces se filtraban solo por las mas cercanas a la puerta principal.

Respire hondo y me gire, mire a Bella ya mas recompuesto, camine a su lado par tomar sus manos, aun se veía un poco rígida pero para mi alegría a mi contacto se relajo visiblemente.

-Esta…mmm, casa es hermosa-Bella río por mi inseguridad al llamarla casa.

-Si a Charlie le gustaban las casa antiguas, la mayoría son bastantes parecidas, casi todas con el mismo estilo, esta tiene diez habitaciones y doce baños, sala de recreación, incluso un salón de baile-su mirada se ensombreció y apretó mas mis mano, yo la solté y su mirada confundida solo duro el segundo que me demore en abrasarla por la cintura acercándola mas a mi, mi barbilla se acomodo en su cabeza, la escuche suspirar y movió su cabeza para mirar la casa.

-Aun recuerdo las horas que Renne ocupo para enseñarme a bailar en ese salón -su vos tan baja como un suspiro llego hasta mi provocando que la abrasara mas fuerte.

-¡Mierda!, que casa, con razón no volvías con Edward-la voz de Emmett se interrumpió por un codazo de Rosalie.

-No Emmett, no volví por que tenia cosas que hacer aquí-Bella se río mientras le explicaba a Emmett, Alice se acerco y tomo la mano de Bella, yo me aleje solo suficiente para que pudieran conversar pero sin soltar su mano.

- Si quieres podemos ir a un hotel, no tenemos por que quedarnos aquí-insegura Alice ofreció la escapatoria a Bella, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ningún hotel puede hacer la comida que aquí se prepara-una sonrisa tranquilizadora salia de sus labios para dirigirla Alice y luego a Rosalie.

-Bien entonces entremos- Alice salto para tomar la mono de Jasper quien la miro con amor.

Bella miro a Nicolas quien asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademán para indicarle que avanzara primero, Bella apretó mi mano y camino para subir los escalones de la entrada, antes de llegar al ultimo escalón la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer alta, con cabello negro y ojos verdes claro, su piel bronceada y tersa solo con algunas arrugas en la comisura de sus labios y con facciones dulces, ella nos miraba confundida, detuvo su ojos al llegar a Bella y tardo unos segundo en poder hablar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-_ll mio piccollo Isabella, dopo tanti anni retorno_ (1)-Bella se puso rígida y miro a la mujer, sus ojos se oscurecieron pero el agarre en mi mano se reforzó y al suspirar sus ojos volvieron a ser de su color claro.

-Anabella- inclino su cabeza en un saludo distante y frío como si fuera la misma Isabella y la mujer llamada Anabella pestaño para disipar las lagrimas, se aclaro la voz antes de hablar en nuestro idioma con un pequeño asentó italiano.

-Me da mucho gusto de verla nuevamente señorita Isabella-miro a Alice y Rosalie y sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo pero las detuvo a tiempo, su vos rota pero firme las saludo-también verlas a ustedes señorita Alice y Rosalie-Alice y Rosalie miraron un segundo a Bella antes de contestar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es bueno poder verte Anabella-Alice asintió a las palabras de Roslie.

-Pero que estamos haciendo todos parados aquí, pasen por favor-su mano índico la puerta para que entráramos, Bella se movió casi contra su voluntad, pero yo la detuve antes que entrara.

-Entren ustedes, nosotros iremos en un momento-indique a los demás, Nicolas paso por el lado de Bella y su mirada recorrió su rostro, palmeo su brazo al pasar y entro, Alice y Rosalie miraron preocupadas pero siguieron a Nicolas, mis hermanos siguieron a sus novias dirigiendo una rápida mirada en mi dirección.

Al cerrarse la puerta tome el rostro de Bella con mis manos y lo acaricie con mis pulgares.

-Que sucede?-ella suspiro y sus brazos tomaron mi cintura, baje una mano hasta su cintura y la otra siguió acariciando sus facciones rígidas.

-Ella es Anabella, era la segunda al mando después de Nanni, ella me cuidaba, algunos recuerdos salieron a la luz al verla de nuevo, no tenia idea que ella seguía aquí-movió su cabeza confundida-es Agatha, la ama de llaves de Alemania la que se encarga de mis propiedades pero esta solo la maneja Nanni, nunca supe que pasaba con esta casa después del accidente, realmente no me interesaba

Solo Nanni estuvo junto a mi sin contar a Alice y Rosalie claro, Anabella era tan leal a Charlie y a Renne como Nanni, yo la quería mucho, pero cuando paso el accidente solo fue Nanni la que se quedo conmigo, supongo que sin darme cuanta hasta ahora me sentí un poco traicionada por ella-Bella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por afrontar esta situación, yo estaba claro que el tema del accidente era Isabella quien lo manejaba, bese la sima de su cabeza intentando buscar algo para aliviar su dolor.

-Creo que seria bueno que hablaras con ella en algún momento-inseguro de mis palabras la mire a los ojos, su mirada triste me rompió el alma.

-Tienes razón, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora, primero tengo que hacer frente a el sentimiento extraño que tengo, la traición no es lo mío-sus palabras me dejaron confundido.

-Por que debes hacer frente tu a eso?- Bella hizo una mueca dejándome ver que no quería rebelar esa información.

-Luego de que ayas descansado y comido las delicias de esta casa hablaremos, lo prometo-su vos mostraba resignación.

-Bien, te creo-bese sus labios saboreándolos y deleitándome con su dulzura, me separe solo lo suficiente para hablar-pero creo que no hay delicia mas grande que tus labios-su aliento golpeaba mis labios y la tentación de devorar su boca gano terreno en mi cerebro, baje mi cabeza nuevamente y tome su boca, mi lengua se abrió paso por su calidez encontrándome con la suya, su suavidad y calor me dieron la bienvenida moviéndose al compás dulce.

Como pude vivir dos semanas sin este contacto?, no lo sabia y no tenia intención de averiguarlo, me separe lentamente contra todos los deseos de mi cuerpo que me gritaban que no lo hiciera.

-Creo que ahora estoy un poco más dispuesto a saborear esas otras delicias- Bella río y me dio la mano, se encamino a la puerta, tomo aire dándose fuerza y abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento.

Si por fuera la casa era hermosa por dentro lo era mucho mas, los pisos de mármol, blanco con pintitas cafés se espacian hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, en un lado una imponente escalera media curva con escalones también de mármol, te dejaban ver el descanso del segundo piso, a un lado unas puerta dobles estaban abiertas para dejar ver un maravilloso y gigante salón donde los mueble parecían sacados de los tiempos de la antigüedad, sofás con tapices claros y maderas brillantes rodeaban una mesa de cristal, algunas pequeñas estatus en los rincones y una que otro cuadro con imágenes de paisajes en todo su esplendor, una maravilloso araña arriba de nuestras cabezas iluminaba el salón.

Bella suspiro, paso y abrió otra de las puertas, adentro un comedor para fácil unas veinte personas estaba acomodado ya para la comida, cubiertos de plata perfectamente acomodados en los respectivos puestos en donde mis hermanos junto con Alice, Roslie y el doctor conversaban alegremente, la mesa cubierta con un pulcro mantel blanco dejaba ver algunas comidas que se veían claramente deliciosas.

-Los estábamos esperando para comer- Rosalie llamo con la mano a un hombre que estaba parado en un rincón y este a su ves asintió para después girarse y entrar en una puerta estratégicamente puesta para que no se viera a simple vista, de esta salieron dos mujeres jóvenes sonrientes y sirvieron los platos en perfecta sincronía.

-Cuando sale el mayordomo y todo eso?-pregunte en un susurro a Bella intentando bromear para que mi sorpresa no fuera tan evidente, comenzamos a camiar para sentarnos en los puestos correspondientes, Bella la cabeza y yo a su lado derecho.

Bella me sonrío avergonzada y mi boca por segunda vez cayó.

-Tienes mayordomo-afirme, ella asintió mordiéndose el labio nerviosa de mi reacción-no te preocupes, creo que no moriré hoy-una risita nerviosa broto de mi boca y me apresuré a tomar algo para comer, el plato frente a mi era una maravillosa lasaña, mi estomago rugió para mi vergüenza cuando el olor a queso, tomate y orégano se filtraron por mi nariz.

-Te dije que eran delicias-la voz burlesca de bella se apago en un gemido de mi boca cuando masque el primer bocado.

-Santo cielo esto esta endemoniadamente bueno-otro bocado sello mi boca, y mis ojos miraron a los demás que tenían expresiones de burla y diversión mostrándose en sus facciones, yo solo me encogí de hombros- esta lasaña es la mejor que he probado en mi corta vida-los demás rieron y comenzaron a comer.

La comida paso entre amenas conversaciones y pronto nos encontramos en busca de nuestras habitaciones.

-Esta es la tuya Edward, la mía es la que esta al final del pasillo-Bella apunto un puerta color oscura de madera lustrada-refréscate y acomódate, adentro encontraras todo para que estés a gusto-yo asentí pero no me olvidaría de la conversación pendiente.

-Y a que hora nos vemos para conversar?-me cruce de brazos sobre mi pecho dándole a entender que no tenia otra opción mas que acceder, Bella resoplo y se cruzo también de brazos, su pequeño berrinche me divirtió pero no relaje mi postura, eran cosas como esta que Bella no hacia y tenia mucho interés en saber que estaba pasando.

-Estaré aquí dentro de un rato, acomódate primero-suspiro y relajo sus brazos-yo también necesito un baño, vendré dentro de una hora.

-Bien, te esperare, pero tenga claro señorita que no te escaparas de esto-sus labios se curvaron por mi intento de regaño, y los míos se estiraron como reacción a los suyos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y baje mi rostro lentamente y bese sus labios solo superficialmente dichoso de saborear su textura y calor-te veo en un rato-Bella asintió y se perdió por el pasillo.

Abrí la puerta y mire todo lo que me rodeaba, la habitación.

Era de color verde pistacho con una gigante cama King con el cobertor casi del mismo tono verde y cojines blancos haciendo juego con las cortinas, deje mi equipaje en el suelo y me metí en el baño, y me duche rápidamente.

Por costumbre y comodidad me vestí con mi pijama, un pantalón de ceda color azul y como sabia que Bella vendría agregue la camiseta a juego del pijama también en color azul, me senté en la cama a esperar, pero luego de que el reloj marcara que ya pasaba de la hora acordada me levante y camine dispuesto a ir a la habitación de Bella.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta que Bella me avia indicado y levante mi mano decidido a golpear, pero me quede parado con la mano en el aire, Bella estaba parada frente a mi con una camisa de dormir color rosado suave que llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, trague pesado y me puse derecho para aplacara las cosquillas que recorrieron mi cuerpo al verla parada con esa pequeña prenda de seda.

-Lo siento, creo que me demore un poco-negué con la cabeza ya que mi voz estaba en algún lugar olvidado de mi cerebro, se movió para que pasara y mis pies se movieron por iniciativa propia hasta la cama, al igual que en mi habitación la cama era grande pero esta tenia cuatro postes en cada punta con las telas blancas cayendo en cascada hasta el suelo, me gire para ver a la muy sonrojada bella.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y ella se movió para sentarse a mi lado, estire mi mano para recoger unos cabellos que se escapaban de su coleta y los metí detrás de su oreja.

-Por que estas tan sonrojada?-pregunte preocupado que mi presencia en su habitación la estuviera incomodando-si quieres podemos ir a algún otro lugar donde te sientas mas cómoda-sugerí, Bella me miro y negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes es solo que este pijama no es de todo mi gusto-sus manos fueron al dobladillo de la camisa para estirarlo un poco mas, esto me llevo a preguntarme por que los cambios de bella.

-Que tiene el camisón?- la recorrí con la mirada, a parte de tentar con toda mi cordura el camisón era muy hermoso.

-Este no es mío, es de los que usa Isabella, los mios son de dos piezas-asentí preparando todas mis preguntas aprovechando que ella saco el tema.

-Por que estas usando ropa que es del gusto de Isabella?-Bella me miro por largo rato antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo desde la frente hacia atrás, ese gesto lo avía visto en Isabella pero al parecer eso era algo que compartían sin saber.

-Es una especie de experimento que Nicolas esta probando-se detuvo mirándome insegura de cómo continuar.

-Bien entiendo que tu Psiquiatra experimente con métodos, pero lo que quiero saber es con que fin-Bella se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, el sonido de la seda rozándose era el único sonido en la habitación.

-Con el fin de que me recupere-dijo al fin sin detenerse de caminar.

-Que te recuperes? Pero pensé que eso no era posible ¿es posible?-apoye mis codos en mis rodillas para esperar una explicación.

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero al parecer Isabella encontró "algo" que nos une en ciertas situaciones- detuvo su paseo para mirarme fijamente.

-Y que es ese "algo", es algún fármaco?, tenia entendido que Nicolas no te permite tomarlos-Bella negó con un brillo burlesco saliendo de sus ojos.

-No es un medicamento, es algo que aunque nosotras no estuviéramos de acuerdo fue abriéndose paso entre nuestras conciencias-movió su mano para dar entender que eso no era lo importante-en fin, la cosa es que "eso" que se interpone en nuestras barreras, lo podemos aprovechar para generar…-se detuvo y golpeo su pie en el suelo, comenzó a mascullar palabras entre dientes-ya me acorde-golpeo su puño en su palma y me enfrento de nuevo-Nicolas lo llamo "puente

-Puente?.

- Esta clase de puente-Bella siguió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada- se puede ir formando si nosotras intercambiamos algunas cosas-mi rostro estaba en blanco al igual que mi mente, que tenia que ver un puente en todo esto?-no entiendes nada-afirmo- te lo voy a decir mas fácil, si yo actúo como Isabella y viceversa eso forma un "puente" entre nosotras, así podemos ir borrando las líneas que nos separan-yo asentí ahora un poco menos confuso, hice un ademán para que continuara-las líneas de nuestro carácter se ven momentáneamente borradas cuando "eso" esta presente-hizo énfasis en la palabra lanzándome una mirada intensa que no entendí, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con decepción- En esos momentos, aunque es en un grado muy pequeño nuestras conciencias se unen, pero dura tan solo segundos, entonces Nicolas pretende que intercambiando actitudes fomente esos momentos de unión, en términos simples si yo actúo como Isabella y ella como yo puede que llegue un momento en que no nos demos cuenta cuando es una y cuando es otra-su voz comenzó a subir de tono con entusiasmo-Lo entiendes?, si continuamos con esto la recuperación completa esta mas cerca de lo que alguna vez creímos-me quede un momento analizando todo, a pesar de que la idea era un poco "diferente" por decirlo así, su resultado podía ser muy beneficioso, y por muy loco que sonara la idea era en verdad genial.

-Pero que pasa con sus mentes, sus recuerdos?-Bella sonrrio feliz.

-Esa es la mejor parte , si esto funciona no tendriamos que compartir nuestros recuerdos, ya que la unión se estaría haciendo por otros métodos, si esto funciona yo no tendría que ver los recuerdos que tiene guardados Isabella-alce la mano para que se detuviera un momento.

-Pero si no lo hacen de esa forma la recuperación seria incompleta, o me equivoco?-Bella hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos.

-Si, eso dice Nicolas, pero no me importa, no quiero esos recuerdos, si esto funciona ellos se quedaran enterrados en la parte mas alejada de mi conciencia-sus palabras me dejaron con una extraña sensación que me tarde unos segundos en descifrar, un escalofrío me cruzo la espalda y la pregunta salio de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

-Y que pasara con Isabella, ella también se borrara?-yo las amaba a las dos, eso lo tenia claro hace mucho, sus dos partes formaban a la mujer que era dueña de mi alma, Bella me quedo mirando fijamente y yo me arrepentí de no haber pensado antes de hablar, me apresure a darme a entender-yo las amo a las dos, tus dos mitades, no amo a una mas que la otra, lo sabes cierto?-Bella no me respondió, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron un segundo, apretó sus puños y los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaron, respiro prefundo y pestañeo antes de poder hablar.

-Grisas por preocuparte por mi Edward, y la respuesta en no, Isabella soy yo, así como yo soy ella, con el cambio seremos una sola- me levante y la estreche en mi pecho.

-Te amo, cada parte de ti es único para mi-ella asintió sobre mi pecho y acaricie su espalda, un bostezo salio de sus boca y la mire con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de que te deje dormir antes de que te duermas de pie-ella me dio un golpe en mi brazo, se puso de puntillas para darme un corto beso.

-Gracias por entender-asentí y baje mi cabeza para besarla por ultima vez esa noche, delinee sus labios con los míos de un lado a otro y estire un poco el inferior, los saboree impregnándome de su calor que me recorrió la piel, acaricie su cabello mientras sus dedos hacían lo mismo con los míos, su lengua jugueteo con la mía despacio sin prisa alguna, sentir cada centímetro de su boca hizo que mi sangre fluyera mas rápido alzando la temperatura de mi cuerpo, me separe no sin antes probar sus labios con cortos besos y mire sus ojos aun cerrados, los bese despacio, también su frente y terminar con sus mejillas, un suspiro salio de su boca provocándome un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo.

-Buenas noches-su voz fue solo como un respiro, abrió sus ojos y me sonrío.

-Buenas noche, te Amo, se que hay en alguna parte de ti un pedacito que no me cree pero se que algún día conseguiré hacerla entender-Bella río la darse cuenta de que se pedacito se llamaba Isabella, bese la cima de su cabeza y me separe-algún día va a creerme- Bella asintió y me aleje hacia la puerta, se despidió con su mano y salí de su habitación.

Si la idea de Nicolas funcionaba significaba que ella podía recuperas y ser feliz, y eso es algo que sin duda se lo merece, después de sufrir tanto lo menos que podía devolverle la vida era un poco de esperanza de poder serlo.

Me metí en la cama y mi ultimo pensamiento se fue hacia lo que Isabella descubrió para curase, ella dijo que no eran medicinas pero no conocía nada mas que la pudiera ayudar.

¿Que será "eso" de lo que hablaba Bella?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1): Mi pequeña Isabella después de tanto tiempo volvió.<strong>_

_**Pobre Edward no tiene ni idea, jajaj espero les guste el capi, se que esta un poco largo pero ya que no queda mucho necesito ir dejando todo aclarado.**_

_**Un besos y un abraso para todas, dejenme un REVIEWS para saber si les gusto, se aceptan sugerencias y especulaciones.**_

_**¿Que creen que va a pasar ahora con los cambios?**_

_**Nos encontramos pronto att VALE**_


	26. El contrato

**No tengo perdón por el retraso y tampoco las molestare con excusas, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento les dejo mas de un capitulo.**

**Ahora disfruten.**

**EDWARD POV**

12:00 horas del dia

-¡Maldito! Su jefe es un maldijo hijo de perr-

-Isabella por dios, no le grites esas cosas al pobre hombre, el no tiene la culpa-hace ya un buen rato que me encontraba caminando por la mansión buscando a alguien conocido, pero mi búsqueda estaba siendo deficiente, no encontré a nadie en ninguna de las habitaciones, claro eso hasta ahora, los gritos furiosos de Isabella supuse, no muy seguro debo agregar ya que esto del cambio aun no lo entendía del todo me guiaron al primer piso, camine por l pasillo decorado sutilmente con cuadros y alguna que otra fotografía, pero ninguna de la familia Swan, cosa que me extraño, solo algunos paisajes y otras cosas sin relevancia decoraban sus paredes pero no me adentre mucho en ese tema, sabia de sobra que ese era un teme delicado.

Me detuve de golpe en el momento que los sonidos confusos y lejanos se convirtieron en las palabras furiosas y mal habladas de mi hermosa novia.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al reconocerlas, cuando Isabella estaba enojada podía escucharse igual o peor que un marinero, pero aunque suene extraña incluso eso me hacia amarla mas, ella no era una mujer común y corriente.

Cuando escuche la intervención de una voz masculina me acerque mas y pude reconocerla como la de Nicolas, pero adentro al parecer estaba una tercera persona desconocida y que por cierto estaba siendo atacado con un arsenal del "mejor" vocabulario de Isabella.

-Elige un lado Nicolas o no te metas, si este animal de hombre trabaja para ese perro significa que debe ser igual de mal nacido-La voz de Isabella estaba cerca de perder el control, si yo fuera al que esas palabras están dirigidas me pondría de pie y correría en este instante antes de que algo contundente se estrellara contra mi cabeza.

-Sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero no creo que sea justo que te desquites con el hombre-se escucho un movimiento brusco, como si alguien se hubiera levantado con demasiada fuerza o rapidez y la silla se hubiera derrumbado.

-Señorita Isabella, entiendo que no esta de acuerdo con las cláusulas del contrato pero no creo que la mejor forma de solucionarlo sea con violencia-la voz asustada y jadeante del desconocido se acercaban a la histeria.

-¡Isabella baja ese florero!-me tape la boca con la mano para sofocar la risa por lo que imaginaba estaba pasando, pobre hombre el que estuviera adentro y pobre Nicolas por tener que estar actuando de intermediario- Creo que es hora de que valla a buscar tu "medicina"-hubo algo en la voz de Nicolas que me hizo pensar en las comillas de la palabra medicina.

-No te atrevas a meterlo en esto, lo que menos quiero ahora es calmarme- el gruñido enojado de Isabella detuvo la voz de Nicolas y pasos de alguien moviéndose en la habitación se escucharon detrás de la puerta en la que yo estaba casi pegado, me regañe mentalmente por esta mala costumbre que estaba adquiriendo de escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero la forma en la que hablaban de la "medicina" me sonaba mas a una persona que a una clase de medicamento y no podía dejar de escuchar

-Además-la voz de Isabella se volvió tenebrosamente dulce-quiero mandarle un mensaje muy claro a Aro sobre donde puede meterse sus nuevas cláusulas- un grito de terror amortiguado por la puerta hizo que me alejara y abriera la puerta de un golpe.

Me quede con la mano en el picaporte mirando con ojos muy abiertos la escena frente a mí.

Isabella tenia algo parecido a un abre cartas con demasiado filo para su uso en la garganta del un hombre delgado, que le pasaba mas de una cabeza a y que intentaba apretarse lo mas físicamente posible a la pared de libros de mi lado izquierdo y Nicolas se encontraba detrás de Isabella con la clara intención de quitárselo.

El brillo de los ojos de Isabella me dejo con la boca abierta, en ellos se veía la real certeza de lo que estaba por hacer y que no se arrepentiría en lo mas mínimo, sus ojos me enfocaron y salto un pequeño paso para atrás y sus manos escondieron en su espalda el arma que hace poco estaba usando, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa tierna e increíblemente inocente.

-Edward, buenos días-su voz risueña de niña traviesa me desconcertó tanto que tuve que pestañar para asegurarme de que lo que acababa de ver no fuera parte de una ilusión, me miraba como si hace solo un segundo no hubiera estado sometiendo a un hombre casi de mi estatura con la amenaza de desgarrarle el cuello- ahora estoy un poco ocupada pero si quieres puedes esperarme en el salón para que desayunemos juntos-me moví inseguro de cómo actuar, la voz era suave y tranquila pero sus ojos claramente echaban chispas de ira, esa sin duda era Isabella, y una muy peligrosa Isabella por lo demás, mire al hombre que aun se encontraba tan blanco como la tiza y miraba Isabella con los ojos peligrosamente abiertos de asombro, obviamente el no entendía los cambios de mi novia.

-Heee si buenos días para ti también amor-sus ojos se suavizaron un poco cuando la salude y sus hombros se relajaron casi imperceptiblemente, una pequeña arruga apareció en su frente y su rostro se mostró… ¿frustrada?, Isabella siguió mi mirada y sus ojos volvieron a demostrar la furia que antes la controlaba.

-Lo siento Edward, déjame presentarte al señor Marco, el es un abogado con el que tengo algunos asuntos-giro su cabeza y la movió hacia un lado mostrando su sonrisa mas calida-no es así señor Marco?-El hombre palideció aun mas si es posible y movió su cabeza afirmando, me miro e inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, dudaba mucho que el pudiera hablar en este momento.

Camine el espacio que nos separaba y llegue a su lado, estire mi mano derecha para saludarlo como era correcto.

-Un gusto señor Marco, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-El abogado estrecho mi mano y una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.

-Edward, me esperas en el salón?, esto no tardara mas de unos minutos-Isabella se veía claramente impaciente por que yo me fuera para terminar lo que interrumpí, estaba por decirle que prefería quedarme cuando el abogado ya un poco recuperado hablo con inseguridad.

-Lamento incomodarla señorita Isabella pero el también debe estar presente-Isabella le lanzo una mirada tan feroz que incluso a mi me erizo los cabellos de la nuca.

-Presente para qu…?.

-El no tiene nada que ver con nuestro asunto- al interrumpirme su voz salía entre sus dientes, Isabella estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguir con su papel de Bella delante mío-Edward, por favor…-levanto su mano invitándome a salir.

-Claro cariño, te esperare-asentí con la cabeza no queriendo hacerle la tarea mas difícil aunque por dentro me carcomía la duda y la negra sospecha, pero esperaría a que ella me lo contara.

-Edward, espera, será mejor que te quedes- Nicolas me impidió la salida y se volvió a Isabella- seria mejor que termináramos con esto en condiciones razonables-los ojos de Isabella se estrecharon y apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que estoy seguro de haberlos escuchado rechinar, me acerque a su lado y la tome por la cintura, sus músculos tensos como cuerdas de un piano se relajaron con mi toque y sus ojos buscaron los míos.

-Creo que seria lo mejor, así podremos desayunar antes, la verdad me muero de hambre-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca y sus ojos me miraron calidamente, suspiro y asintió.

-Esta bien, yo también me muero de hambre, terminemos de una vez-sus ojos oscuros se centraron en le abogado-termine de una vez, pero desde ahora le digo que no aceptare esa maldita cláusula o cualquiera que se le parezca-se movió en dirección a un gran escritorio de madera brillante que ocupaba un lado de la pequeña biblioteca al lado de un gran ventanal que mostraba un espectacular paisaje de la viña en lo alto de unos pequeños cerros completamente verdes.

Marco suspiro y se movió detrás de ella para sentarse en una silla que estaba tirada en el suelo, inseguro de adonde ir me quede donde estaba, Nicolas se acerco a mi lado y susurro:

-Apresúrate, ponte a su lado antes de que te grite a ti también-soltó una risita burlesca y yo lo mire con una ceja alzada-créeme hoy no te salvas ni tu-me eche a reír entre dientes pero seguí su consejo.

Al lado de Isabella estaba una silla igual a la suya, la mire para ver si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella solo me miro un momento y una sombra cruzo su rostro, pero extendió la mano par invitar a sentarme.

-Señorita Isabella, entiendo que la cláusula la tomo por sorpresa, pero para eso estoy aquí-por fin luego de un tenso silencio el abogado tomo la valentía de comenzar a hablar.

-Sorpresa no es la palabra que yo usaría Marco, mas bien yo le diría una maldita artimaña intentando pasar desapercibida-aunque las palabras salían tranquilas la amenaza de su voz dejaba en claro que el abogado tenia que tener cuidado.

-El señor Aro solo quiere asegurarse de sacar la mejor parte de esta situación-un gruñido se escucho muy cerca de Isabella y el abogado se movió incomodo en la silla, sus ojos miraron rápidamente el abre cartas que estaba estratégicamente puesto a un lado de la mano de Isabella.

-Ese hombre no tiene nada de "señor"- Marco se estremeció con el gruñido de mi novia, trago pesado y se aclaro la garganta para continuar.

-Si usted se fija la cláusula también la beneficia a usted, todo esto seria reciproco.

-De que cláusula están hablando?- por fin la curiosidad le gano a mis buenas intenciones, Isabella me miro insegura y fulmino al abogado con sus hermosos ojos antes de contestarme.

-Estamos acordando algunas cosas de la carrera de la próxima semana-sus palabras me despertaron por completo el interés ya que solo quedaba esta semana y la mitad de la siguiente para que ocurriera-Marco es el abogado de Aro, y al parecer el no se conforma con solo una reunión de negocios-el odio salía de cada palabra dicha de su boca.

-Entonces que es lo que quiere?-mire al abogado con el seño fruncido, si Isabella estaba tan molesta no podía ser nada bueno.

-El señor Aro…-Isabella golpeó el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos mientras se levantaba amenazante sobre el abogado, quien salto algunos centímetros por la interrupción.

-El "perro" de Aro, quiere que le de acciones de MI empresa- su puño golpeo la madera en cada palabra que quería dejar en claro, la mire sorprendid0.

-Tus acciones? Pero eso no fue lo esa tal Jene dijo en Seattle.

-Eso es lo que yo le estaba diciendo amablemente a este hombre, pero el insiste en que Aro cree que este es un mejor trato-el abogado se apretó contra su asiento cuando Isabella miro con anhelo el abre cartas, yo tome su mano para intentar calmarla, Isabella bufo y se sentó pesadamente en su asiento pero no soltó mi mano, mire al abogado quien me miraba agradecido por mi intervención, pero yo solo le devolví mirada para que le quedara claro que si Isabella creía necesario hacerle algo yo no la detendría, aunque me tentara mas hacérselo a Aro en persona.

-Y que mas quiere su "señor" Aro?-pregunte con voz ronca por mi propia furia al ver cuanto afectaba esto a Isabella.

-El señ…-el hombre limpio su garganta audiblemente cuando Isabella tomo el abre cartas para dejar en claro que ya no quería escuchar el apelativo-mi jefe-corrigió-quiere esas acciones, pero en la misma cláusula deja en claro que si la situaciones es al contrario, sus acciones pasaran a las manos de la señorita Isabella-la mano de Isabella se tenso en la empuñadura del cuchillo.

-Y al parecer el es tan estupido que no se da cuanta que sus mugrientas acciones no me interesan en lo mas mínimo-acaricie sus nudillos tensos con mi pulgar para que relajara su mano.

-Y de cuantas acciones estamos ablando?-pregunte mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo soy dueña de un 70% de las acciones de mi empresa, lo que me hace no solo la dueña si no que también la directora, no existe nadie que mande en mis empresas salvo yo, el otro treinta restante le pertenece a personas de la misma pero nunca he dejada que compren mas que eso, si alguien quiere comprar mas acciones debe convencer a alguno de esas otras personas para hacerse de ellas-Isabella sonrío orgullosa-pero como entenderás prácticamente tienes que cortarle el brazo a alguien para que suelte alguna de las muy beneficiosamente monetarias acciones-sonreí en respuesta de su orgullo sabedor de lo que esa empresa le costo a ella,su sonrisa solo perduro un segundo mas y lentamente se transformo en hostilidad mientras miraba al abogado que escuchaba atentamente.

-Y Aro espera que yo le compre las acciones a ese 30% para dárselas a el, y en caso de que ganes la carrera yo me quede con el equivalente de acciones de su empresa-termino con una mueca de verdadera incredulidad y asco.

-Y cuanto es el equivalente de tus acciones?-pregunte curioso, la mueca de satisfacción se abrió paso en el rostro de Isabella conforme las palabras salían de su boca.

-El equivalente de sus acciones con las mías son el 80 %-abrí mi boca mostrando mi asombro, Isabella asintió para que entendiera que esa cifra era correcta-eso me dejaría como la dueña inmediata, tomando en cuenta que solo necesito el 50,1 de sus acciones para serlo-mire a Nicolas para ver su reacción pero el solo miraba la mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía y los ojos de Isabella alternativamente con una sonrisa especulativa, al darse cuenta de mi mirada sonrío y movió sus ojos al ventanal, fruncí el ceño sin entender pero rápidamente me concentre en lo que el abogado estaba diciendo.

-Tiene que tomarlo por el lado beneficioso-al darse cuenta del rostro sombrío de Isabella se apresuro a aclarar- yo leí el anterior contrato en donde usted se mostraba claramente enfocada en sacar a mi jefe de su vida, si usted se adueña de su empresa aria lo que quisiera con ella y no tendría que preocuparse por el o su familia nunca mas- Isabella lo miro mientras las palabras entraban en su conciencia, sabia que no seria algo que molestara a Isabella el deshacerse para siempre de Aro pero su empresa era demasiado importante para ella como para poner aunque sea un pedazo en peligro.

Sus ojos me miraron atentamente penetrando en mi con una fuerza demoledora, sabia que buscaba una repuesta a alguna inseguridad por lo que le sostuve la mirada con toda la confianza que podía transmitir.

-No-su respuesta contundente resonó en la habitación aun sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos me liberaron y se concentró en el abogado -dígale a ese infeliz de Aro que es el anterior acuerdo o nada, no me importa tener que aguantarlo por mas años-su respuesta me sorprendió, sabia perfectamente cuanto daño le hacia esa familia a la salud metal de ella.

-Pero amor, no seria mejor que lo consideraras, es una buena oportunidad de deshacerte de el, si pierdo cosa que no creo solo tendrás que hacer uno que otro movimiento y podrás recuperar tus acciones de vuelta, no creo que las pierdas para siempre-me acerque lo mas posible para que mis palabras no llegaran al abogado, sabia que las acciones y la empresa en concreto eran su vida pero esta era la oportunidad de sacar a ese cáncer de su vida para siempre, no entendía como Isabella siendo tan inteligente no veía lo beneficioso del acuerdo.

Me miro incrédula y se levanto de un salto.

-¡Fuera, fuera todo el mundo!-los tres hombres presentes saltamos por el grito autoritario y nos levantamos coordinadamente, comencé a salir de su cercanía-Edward, tu no-me gruño antes de que caminara dos pasos, miro con el poder de su ojos a Nicolas y a Marco quienes no dudaron en obedecer su orden, salieron silenciosamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Amor?-pregunte cuidadosamente cuando la vi tomar el cuchillo, me hizo una señal de que esperara, su mano se movió hacia atrás y en un rápido movimiento la lanzo con la fuerza y rapidez de un profesional, la cuchilla como un rayo paso por el espacio entre su mano y la puerta donde se clavo perforando en la parte mas arriba de esta.

-¡DIJE FUERA, Y ESO SIGNIFICA PRIVACIDAD- al terminar su rugido pesadas y rápidas pisadas se perdieron por el pasillo, una carcajada se escucho la que reconocí como la voz de Nicolas se escucho a los lejos.

-Le dije que no era una buena idea Marco-la risa desapareció junto con las palabras y todo quedo en silencio, mire ansioso a la hermosa mujer que me miraba con mas furia que alguna vez vi en sus ojos.

-Si tu crees que te voy a dejar que pongas tu vida en peligro por algo que vengo soportando y puedo soportar por muchos mas años mas, creo que será mejor que te subas al avión de regreso a Estados Unidos ahora mismo- la mire confundido, ella no estaba preocupada por las acciones?.

Ella estaba preocupada por mi y mi vida, ella creía que este asunto valía mucho menos que mi bienestar, una maravillosa sensación de calor me embargo al darme cuanta de sus sentimientos.

-Tu estas preocupada por mi, otra vez-afirme recordando la vez en el gimnasio donde me grito sus miedos, ella hizo una mueca y me dio la espalda mirando el ventanal.

-Eso es algo que ya esta claro, no tienes por que repetirlo- me acerque a ella por la espalda estrechándola contra mi pecho, el calor de su cuerpo se acomodo perfectamente al mío dejándome toda la piel con una temperatura reconfortante.

-Amor mío, no debes preocuparte-se giro dispuesta a interrumpirme así que puse mis dedos en sus suaves labios- la carrera ya estaba dispuesta amor, los motivos son lo de menos, cláusulas mas o cláusulas menos, no cambiaran mi rendimiento en la pista- una pequeña duda aguijoneo mi seguridad-claro a menos que las acciones sean demasiado importante para ponerlas en juego-Isabella frunció el seño y libero sus labios de mis dedos.

-Las acciones son lo de menos Edward, se que con un buen negocio puedo aumentar mis acciones dejando a Aro sin nada, pero es tu vida la que estará en esa pista-sus ojos se suavizaron con una tristeza sorprendente-y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a perder.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta que me produjo sus palabras, mi alma se llenaba de felicidad al darme cuenta que lentamente me estaba haciendo un pequeño hueco en su corazón, tal vez no era lo que yo deseaba pero me bastaba para ser feliz, esa preocupación es mas de lo que alguna vez espere, sus ojos debieron ver el tumulto de emociones que estaba sintiendo y una sonrisa coqueta y juguetona apareció para aligerar el ambiente en un segundo

-Al menos no hasta probar lo que me tienes prohibido-me eche a reír por su cambio de actitud. La abrase con fuerza y me apodere de sus labios, me di el gusto de saborear con mi lengua el dulce de su boca antes de separarme.

-Sabes que "eso" esta prohibido solo hasta que tu lo decidas-sus ojos miraron directo a los míos y un suave rosa se apodero de sus mejillas, sus ojos se movieron a un punto indefinido, mire atentamente su rostro buscando el por que de su reacción pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella me interrumpió.

-Edward estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? No es algo que sea muy fácil-yo asentí seguro, si ella estaba junto a mi nada me era imposible.

-Estoy seguro de que no hay nadie que me pueda enseñar mejor que tu-ella suspiro con resignación y me abraso por solo un segundo, se separo de mi y se fue a al escritorio bajo mi atenta mirada, tomo el contrato que descansaba sobre el, sus ojos buscaron los míos para conectarnos, cerro los suyos un segundo para luego los abrirlos e inclinase sobre el papel, con un rápido movimiento su nombre quedo impreso en la parte de abajo, sus ojos encontraron los míos nuevamente pero no tenían ni un poco de felicidad en su mirada.

-Yo confío en ti Edward, pero si te pasa algo ten por seguro que yo no me quedare para verlo-sus palabras sin vida pero tan seguras me estremecieron.

-No me pasara nada amor, lo juro-su rostro no movió un músculo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-No jures Edward cosas que salen de tu control-una de sus manos acaricio la madera del mueble frente suyo cono si fuera algo de suma delicadeza, sus ojos se fueron a la ventana y su mirada mostraba que claramente ese era un tema que no quería hablar, y cuando cambio radicalmente la conversación me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Apropósito, mis hermanas y los tuyos nos esperan en la fabrica, creo que ya nos perdimos el recorrido-negué con la cabeza rehusándome a darle importancia-pero tu regalo te espera de todas formas-alce mis ceja por la sorpresa.

-Regalo, que regalo?-Isabella soltó una risa misteriosa y se levanto para salir de la biblioteca, la seguí intrigado y emocionado, de pronto mire el escritorio con los papeles en el.

-No le darás los papeles al abogado amor?-ella alzo los hombros mientras abría la puerta.

-El vendrá por ellos cuando este seguro de que nosotros no nos encontremos- asentí y la seguí por la mansión pero antes tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, ese solo contacto me hizo sentir completo y dichoso, Isabella sonrío y siguió caminando a la salida.

El Ferrari de la noche anterior esperaba gloriosamente en la entrada, nos separamos para subirnos y salimos rápidamente por el camino.

Cuando decían que el FERRARI F 12 BERLINETTA era el mas rápido no mentían literalmante estavamos volando por las calles de la ciudad.

-Tengo que decirte que no seré solo yo la que te enseñara esta semana Edward-me gire para mirarla de frente, no conocía a nadie que superara sus habilidades.

-Quien es? Y por que no serás solo tu?-Isabella no saco los ojos del paisaje de adelante.

-El es alguien que puede enseñarte mucho mejor que yo-mi mirada escéptica la hizo reír con ganas- agradezco tu confianza pero yo llevo toda mi vida conduciendo Edward, para que tu aprendas lo que yo no seria suficiente una semana y media, tendrían que ser por lo menos dos o tres años-asentí sabedor que posiblemente serian muchos año mas para adquirir su maestría-pero lo que necesitas por el momento es ser mejor a Jacob, si yo pretendiera que tu aprendas en estas semana mis técnicas solo te estaría retrasando, así que necesitamos a alguien que solo sea mejor que tu contrincante, entiendes?-lo considere durante un segundo, entendía lo que ella me decía, solo el poder manejar el auto con su fluidez requeriría un tiempo indefinido, pero si alguien me enseñara solo lo que debo saber para vencer a Jacob bastaría por el momento.

-Entiendo, aunque no me agrada que alguien aparte de ti me grite estoy de acuerdo-Isabella se hecho a reír suavemente y su mano toma la mía cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes, ten por seguro que solo yo te gritare, el es muy tranquilo.

-El?-pregunte curioso, Isabella asintió y se detuvo, mire por mi ventana para encontrarme con una estructura, era de solo un piso pero de donde yo estaba se veían metros y metros de distancia entre el portón en donde estábamos y el final de esta misma, otros edificios estaban a los lados todos con los mismos colores y la misma insignia que me dijo donde nos encontrábamos, el imponente caballo negro sostenido con sus patas traseras con un fondo dorado me dio la bienvenida a la fabrica FERRARI, el auto mas hermoso y uno de los mas costosos del mundo.

-Cierra la boca, Edward-las risas y su voz juguetona me hicieron despertar, el rostro de Isabella se torno un poco triste-lamento que nos perdiéramos el recorrido, te prometo que podremos venir otro día-su promesa me hizo sentir como un niño que le quitan su juguete preferido.

-Esta bien amor, te creo-Isabella hizo una mueca claramente disgustada por hacerme perder el paseo.

-Soy una de sus distribuidoras principales y puedo entrar cuando quiera, pero me hubiera gustado que conocieras al hijo del dueño, se llama Piero,es muy agradable y simpático, se suponía que esa era una de las sorpresa que les tenia preparada, si entramos ahora no será lo mismo-mi boca se abrió por las palabras dichas con tanta soltura.

El dueño de Ferrari nos esperaría para estar con nosotros, el pensamiento de Emmett y Jasper me incomodo un segundo,¿Cómo se comportarían esos dos en la visita? solo esperaba que no hubieran hecho o dicho algo vergonzoso.

Saque esos pensamientos y le sonreí a Isabella quien tenia una verdadera tristeza en sus facciones.

-Esta bien, la próxima vez vendremos solo nosotros dos, y nos salvamos de los comentarios de mis hermanos-Isabella sonrío y se puso en marcha.

-La próxima vez conseguiré que te subas a los autos que están para las pruebas, eso es verdaderamente fabuloso-la seguridad de Isabella me dejo sin habla por unos segundos.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo como lo que Isabella me estaba proponiendo me hubiera reído en su rostro, pero ahora la oportunidad estaba solo a un paso.

Y todo gracias al a la pequeña a mi lado, esto me hizo pensar en que si yo no estría robando demasiado en esta vida, ella era hermosa, inteligente, dulce, fuerte, luchadora, y miles de cosas mas que la hacían perfecta, y yo solo un hombre de 18 años recién cumplidos y que no le podía dar nada mas que amor incondicional para toda la vida.

¿Seria suficiente?

-Adonde vamos ahora?-pregunte al verla girar para entrar en una calle casi desierta sacándome de mis oscuras reflexiones

-Vamos a "SWAN"- la mire un poco confundido-Vamos a que conozcas mi empresa y a la persona que te enseñara lo que tienes que saber para ganar.

El auto se detuvo y mis ojos quedaron deslumbrados.

Esto era "SWAN"

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le guste el capítulo en una horas más les dejo el otro. Serán tres en total como una disculpa por las semanas de retraso.<strong>

**Cada día nos acercamos mas al final.**

**Un abraso atte. vale**


	27. El Regalo

**Espero les gustara el otro y ahora este, un beso.**

**perdon por los retrasos pero nadie me dijo lo dificil que era volver a estudiar.**

* * *

><p>Una estructura parecida a la de Ferrari estaba frente al auto, solo que esta al fondo tenia una gran edificio completamente de vidrio, grandes letras cursivas en color dorado estaban puestas en la puerta del portón que nos detenía.<p>

**SWAN. INC.**

Mire a Isabella quien tenía la vista fija en las letras, acerco el auto a la caseta a un lado y bajo el vidrio, un hombre vestido con ropa de seguridad la miro unos segundos con la sonrisa cordialmente preparada para convertirse en una congelada e incrédula.

-Señorita Swan-con un marcado asentó italiano el hombre inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo sacándose el sombrero, en un claro gesto de respeto.

-Hola Franco, necesito que abras la puerta de el pabellón "5" por favor, y asegúrate de avisarle donde estoy para que se dirija de inmediato-las palabras aunque rápidas y con tono de orden estaban dichas con profundo cariño y respeto, solo ahora me daba cuanta de que Isabella no solo amaba su empresa si no que a toda persona trabajadora en ella.

El hombre con ojos verdes y cabellos castaños asintió y se metió a la pequeña oficina, el portón color negro se abrió y las letras se dividieron en dos partes, una en cada puerta a cada lado.

Nos adentramos por las pequeñas calles entre grandes estructuras.

-Valla pedazo de empresa que tienes-Isabella asintió con alegría.

-Si, esta es la casa madre, aquí esta todo, todos los autos que debemos distribuir a las distintas sucursales del los distintos países, la oficina de publicidad, el lugar donde se hacen las pruebas y las piezas que los autos necesitan a pedido, esta es la verdadera casa de "Swan"-la voz de Isabella mostraba mas a una madre orgullosa que a la dueña de una corporación mundial, esa me dio la convicción de que tenia que dar cada gota de mi sangre para ganar esa carrera, no permitiría que Aro pusiera sus manos ambiciosas en ella.

-Por la hora supongo que Alice y Rosalie están aquí con tus hermanos.

-Por que tendrían que estar aquí?-Isabella sonrío y movió sus cejas de arriba abajo juguetonamente.

-Esa es parte de tu reglo-llegamos a una ran estructura parecida a un galpón , un gran portón estaba abierto, el auto se deslizo suavemente dentro, las luces se encendieron por todo el lugar mostrando el gran edificio de altos techos y casi vacío, y digo casi porque en el centro estaba los autos de las hermanas de Isabella, mis hermanos junto con Alice y Rosalie serca de ellos nos miraban entrar, mas atrás estaba un auto suponía yo por su silueta cubierto con una gran manta color roja, Isabella detuvo el auto cerca de sus hermanas y bajo rápidamente, para cuando yo baje de mi lado ella estaba hablando cosas en voz baja con ellas.

-Hermano, te perdiste el mejor paseo de la vida-Siempre podía confiar en Emmet para que cualquier experiencia sonara como un juego, Jasper y el se acercaron para saludarme.

-Emmett tiene razón, fue espectacular, incluso pudimos ver los proyectos de los autos que no saldrán hasta los próximos años-Jasper aunque mas calmado sonaba igual a un niño que quedo en una dulcería, me eche a reír entre dientes y camine con ellos donde las chicas.

-Me alegro que lo hayan pasado bien, Isabella me dijo que conoceríamos al hijo del dueño Piero?-Emmett y Jasper asintieron vigorosamente.

-Si fue de lo más increíble, nosotros no hablamos el italiano muy bien pero pudimos entendernos.

-Nos enseño los autos que tenia en exhibición dentro de la empresa, estaba uno que era del tiempo cuando comenzó FERRARI, y así en una gran línea de tiempo-Emmett y Jasper se arrancaban las palabras de la boca del otro para contarme sus experiencia.

-y supongo que se comportaron como los adultos que somos-dije esperanzado, pero los rostro un poco avergonzados mientras se miraban entre si me dijo que mis esperanzas tendrían que morir.

-Bueno…-comenzó Jasper.

-Si?-moví mi mano para que continuara.

-La cosa es que…-Emmett se rasco detrás de la nuca

-Debo suponer que no se portaron como los adultos que son-dije en un suspiro.

-No claro que nos comportamos, pero hubo un incidente en la exhibición –Jasper miro a un lado evitando mis ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo que paso es que al parecer los autos de exhibición son eso, de exhibición, y no te puedes subir a ellos-mi cabeza se movió rápidamente al rostro de Emmett esperando una explicación mas extensa, Jasper suspiro y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Nos emocionamos tanto, que no nos fijamos en los carteles que decían que no te podías subir, los guardias a los lados nos detuvieron y se armo una gran confusión ya que como entramos con Alice y Rosalie no necesitamos pases por lo que los guardias no sabían quienes éramos-tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y la sacudí incrédulo.

-Ho por todo lo sagrado, Isabella me dijo que me llevaría en otra ocasión pero creo que lo tendré que considerar, no entrare en ese lugar para que sepan que ustedes son mis hermanos-Emmett y Jasper hicieron una mueca y yo me adelante.

-No fue tan grave -Dijo Emmett justificándose.

-¡Y los pobres quedaron tumbados en el piso debajo de todos los guardias!.

-Emmett y Jasper estaban tan asustados y confundidos que Piero no podía hablar de tanto reírse, pero los guardias estaban muy enojados por que ellos llegaran tan lejos.

Me detuve para mira a mis hermanos con las cejas arriba, lo que Alice y Rosalie le estaban contando entre risas a Isabella parecía un poco mas que un mal entendido, ellos solo me miraron con sonrisas inocentes, me quede donde estaba para seguir escuchando la verdadera versión de la historia.

-Ho por dios que tan lejos llegaron? esos autos son casi un tesoro en esta ciudad y en el mundo entero- Isabella estaba tomándose el estomago por las carcajadas, las chicas estaban gesticulando mientras la acompañaban en las risas.

-Como Emmett es más grande pudo escabullirse de un par de guardias y estuvo a punto de subirse al auto del padre de Enzo Ferrari-a estas alturas Isabella reía histéricamente.

-Te subiste al auto del padre del dueño de Ferrari-pregunte con la voz mas aguda, Si el Enzo del que estaban hablando las chicas era el mismo Enzo que yo conocía como el dueño de la empresa mas poderosa del mundo en autos estaba decidido a que Isabella no me lo presentara jamás, ni a él o a su hijo, no entendía como Isabella se lo tomaba con tanta ligereza.

-No me subí- Respondió Emmett-por si no estas escuchando me lo impidieron antes-el tono de voz de Emmett sonaba como si ellos tuvieran la culpa y no el.

-Jasper solo alcanzo a llegar al último FERRARI de este año antes de que unos seis guardias se le tiraran encima.

Alice y Rosalie terminaron la historia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ho, ahora me arrepiento aun mas por no poder asistir-yo no podía estar de acuerdo con mi novia.

Les di una ultima mirada a mis hermanos ante de darme la vuelta y acercarme a las chicas, Alice y Roslie abrasaron cariñosamente a mis hermanos, y yo me abrase a Isabella y enterré la cabeza en su cuello para suspirar.

-Creo que ya no tengo tantas ganas de ese paseo-Ella se carcajeo y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Piero es una persona genial, es muy comprensivo, pero hasta a mi me sorprendió que no se enojara, esos autos son la más grande posesión de su familia.

Gemí de vergüenza aun en su cuello, y ella me abraso por un segundo.

-Tranquilo Edward, si te hace sentir mejor podemos visitar la fábrica en tiempo considerablemente extenso.

-Gracias- le sonreí por su empatía y la bese cortamente en sus labios, un carraspeo me hizo girar la cabeza.

Un chico con cara de niño nos miraba sonriente, aunque su rostro tenia matices jóvenes ni su estatura y cuerpo reflejaban esto.

-Seth?-Preguntaron las hermanas de Isabella al unísono, el chico llamado Seth sonrió más ampliamente y abrió sus brazos.

-No me van a dar un abrazo?-Alice y Rosalie rieron y gritaron antes de lanzarse a los brazos musculosos del joven casi de mi estatura, tenía los ojos color café oscuro y su cabello castaño armonizaba con ellos, su voz juvenil se escuchaba agradable y ronca.

Mis hermanos miraron confundidos como sus novias abrasaban cariñosamente al joven.

-Isabella-Alice se dio media vuelta encarándola con voz de regaño-porque no nos dijiste que Seth venia de visita?-Isabella rodo los ojos.

-Se supone que así funcionan las sorpresas Alice-Alice torció los labios en desacuerdo.

-Bueno nos has dado una muy grande -Rosalie estaba sonriente, miro al Joven-Estas inmenso, y sé que no puedes tener más de 14 años-el joven se hizo el ofendido con una mano en el corazón.

-Para tu información Barbie-Rosalie ni siquiera se inmuto con el sobre nombre, al contrario pareció sonreír mas-tengo15 y solo me he desarrollado sanamente.

-Sanamente, estas más de dos cabezas más grande que la última vez que te vimos-Seth frunció el ceño con tristeza a las palabras de Alice.

-Si pero eso fue hace unos dos años o más-sus ojos se movieron a la mujer que miraba silenciosamente la escena desde mis brazos-y solo fueron ustedes dos -la acusación produjo un silencio un poco denso, Isabella alzo una ceja preparada para atacar pero me miro y torció la boca disgustada.

-Lamento no haber ido a visitarte, no es fácil para mi venir a Italia-Seth abrió sus ojos sorprendido lo más probable es que esperara que Isabella le gritara, pero al parecer Isabella se estaba tomando en serio la idea de la recuperación.

-Bien, lo que importa ahora es que Seth está aquí-Alice pestaño confundida y lo miro fijamente- y apropósito como llegaste hasta aquí?-Seth miro a Isabella un segundo y bajo los ojos para responderle a Alice.

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu hermana, ella me mando a buscar anoche a Grecia donde estaba ocupándome de un problema con un auto muy importante- sus ojos acusadores se clavaron en Isabella.

-Ho no seas llorón-le di un empujoncito a Isabella para que me presentara al extraño joven, Isabella me miro y sus hermanas al notarlo parecieron recordar que sus novios estaban a solo unos pasos de ellas, Isabella me alzo una ceja haciéndose la desentendida, mis dedos tamborilearon en su cintura conseguíendo una risita de niña.

-Edward-dijo con un suspiro dramático-te presento a Seth-su mano se movió de Seth a mi- Seth él es Edward Cullen mi novio

Seth alzo las cejas pero estiro su mano para saludarme.

-Realmente no quiero saber que hiciste para conseguirlo, pero te doy mi pésame-Isabella le dio un golpe en el brazo consiguiendo una carcajada de su parte.

-No he hecho lo suficiente para estar con ella pero ya lo are-Isabella se fijó en mi con ojos agrandados y un suave rosa apareció rostro.

-Dios conseguiste que se sonrojara, eso sí que no lo veía hace muchos más años-Libere mis ojos de los de Isabella en los que estaba perdido y le sonreí mas a Seth.

-Seth-lo llamo Alice-Él es Jasper Cullen, él es mi novio-Seth silbo moviendo su cabeza.

-A los Cullen les gusta sufrir-Afirmo, miro a Rosalie y a Emmett con una sonrisa de burla-No me lo digas, tu eres el novio de Rosalie-Emmett estiro sus labios hasta que se vieron sus hoyuelos.

-Emmett Cullen, un gusto-Seth soltó otra carcajada mientras estrechaba la mano de mi hermano.

-Bien veo que todo quedo en familia-siguió riéndose por otros segundos antes de suspirar y mirar a Isabella.

-Bien hermanita para que me mandaste a llamar-se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho, todos movimos la cabeza para mirar a Isabella, mis hermanos y yo curiosos por lo de "hermanita" y las chicas para saber sus respuesta.

Isabella copio su postura y nos miró.

-Edward, es EL-fruncí el ceño sin entender lo que me decía, gruño algo entre dientes y miro a Seth- Te llame porque necesito que le enseñes lo que sabes sobre conducir-Seth dejo caer sus brazos sorprendido y yo clave mis ojos en joven chico que miraba de Isabella a mí en rápidos movimientos.

-¡¿Qué¡?-el grito vino tanto de mi como de Seth, Isabella se tapó los oídos y gruño mientras sus hermanas se reían.

-No me griten-Me miro enojada-tú ya me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo-sus ojos regresaron a Seth-y tu harás lo que te estoy pidiendo-Seth se volvió a cruzar de brazos pero esta vez en claro berrinche lo que lo hacía ver más joven.

-Isabella sé que dije que aceptaba pero él es solo un niño.

-Heyyy-Seth grito en advertencia hacia a mí pero hice caso omiso, Isabella no podía estar hablando en serio.

-No puedes pretender que un niño me enseñe en estas semanas y menos con lo que ahora está en juego-las hermanas de Isabella la miraron para saber a qué me refería, pero ella les hizo una señal de que eso tendría que esperar.

-Edward, creo que le debes una disculpa a Seth-su voz me dijo que estaba hablando en serio.

-Porque tendría que disculparme?-pregunte enojado porque me cambiara el tema, Seth, volvió a sonreír divertido con la situación que estaba pasando, sabía que mi tono no era el mejor para hablar con Isabella pero no me gustaba que jugara con algo tan importante como era ahora la carrera, ella entrecerró sus ojos mirándome pero dejo ir mi gruñido de enojo de mi tono de voz.

-Le debes una disculpa, porque al igual que yo soy constantemente discriminada por ser mujer, él lo es por ser más joven que el promedio- mire a Seth para intentar entender a que se refería Isabella- Seht es un corredor tan bueno como cualquier otro, tanto como Alice o Rosalie-mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas sin poder creérmelo, mire más detenidamente al joven que ahora exhibía una sonrisa engreída.

- Seth, no te creas tanto que aun te falta mucho por aprender, Isabella solo está constatando un hecho-Rosalie reprendió al joven quien hizo un divertido puchero.

-Seth es joven pero sabe justo lo que necesitas para ganarle…-Isabella se interrumpió rápidamente, Seth que miraba a Rosalie y Alice sonriendo la miro rápidamente, sus cejas ce juntaron.

-A quien tiene que ganarle?-Pregunto con una sombra apareciendo en sus facciones, Alice, Rosalie bajaron los ojos, mis hermanos y yo nos miramos aún más confundidos, Isabella suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Seth, Edward acepto una carrera contra Aro de Volterra-al escuchar el nombre Seth crispo el rostro-Él debe competir en una semana y media y necesito que le enseñes porque eres el único que puede enseñarle solo lo necesario para ganarle a…-Isabella tomo aire antes de decirle el nombre de mi contrincante, no entendía por que la pesadez del aire ni tampoco el aspecto sombrío de Seth- A tu hermano-termino insegura Isabella, Seth se recostó en el auto de Alice que era el más cercano.

-Porque mi hermano tendría que competir si la carrera es de ese viejo Aro?-Isabella se movió incomoda mientras yo aceptaba la nueva información, ahora podía ver que los ojos de Jacob y Seth se parecían en todo y sus facciones tenían un aire que solo los hermanos poseen.

-Nos encontramos a Jacob en Estados Unidos, estaba trabajando para Aro-aunque en voz baja las palabras de Isabella eran seguras y sin derecho a duda, Seth movió su cabeza firmemente en negativa.

-Jacob se fue de casa hace un tiempo enojado, pero nunca se acercaría a Aro ni a esa familia por nada-Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotras tampoco podíamos creerlo cuando lo vimos-Alice se acercó a Seth para tocarle el brazo-pero Isabella dice la verdad, él dijo que no quería seguir viviendo a la sombra de Isabella-Seth movió su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que Jacob llegara tan lejos para ser mejor que tu Isabella, el debería saber que todos estamos debajo de ti-Isabella sonrió tenuemente por el alago pero los ojos de Seth estaban tan apagados que no existía espacio en nadie para el humor.

-Lo lamento pequeño-Rosalie le dio una palmaditas en la espalda y esto hizo sonreír a Seth, la miro agradeciendo el gesto.

-Bien-sus ojos me recorrieron y se estiro de brazos-si mi hermano quiso pasarse al lado oscuro es problema de el-Sonrió e hizo una reverencia a Isabella-sabes que yo estoy a tu servicio-se puso derecho y sus sonrisa se esfumo, la seriedad de sus rostro lo hizo ver más maduro- yo y lo que resta de mi familia es leal a ti y a la memoria de tu padre, puede que yo fuera muy pequeño pero él me enseño todo lo que se y gracias a él es que ahora soy tan bueno como mi hermano.

Isabella asintió claramente incomoda con el recuerdo de su padre, Seth dirigió su mirada a mí.

-Donde está tu auto, tenemos que empezar por eso-mi boca se abrió al darme cuenta de que mi auto estaba en casa, a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no teníamos tiempo para hacerlo traer hasta aquí, Isabella carraspeo audiblemente lanzándose miradas cómplices con sus hermanas.

-Mira Alice parece que Edward se acaba de dar cuenta que no tiene auto para una carrera tan importante-Rosalie se escuchaba seria pero sus labios estaban estirados en una sonrisa, Alice la acompañaba mostrándose apesadumbrada negando con la cabeza.

-Así es Rosalie, es una lástima que no tenga un auto, ahora perderá la carrera sin siquiera competir-Isabella gruño.

-No era necesario la actuación.

Alice le saco la lengua mientras Rosalie reía encantada con su pequeña muestra en escena, Isabella solo puso los ojos en blanco y camino directo a la silueta que antes pude ver cubierta con una manta y la tomo de una punta.

-Edward-llamo, sus ojos tenían un brillo de expectación y felicidad mientras me miraba directamente-te dije que tenía una sorpresa, y para que quede claro no es Seth-el aludido se echó a reír mientras miraba a Isabella al igual que todos.

-Bien, eso me hace sentir mejor-dije mientras le sonreía encantado por su buen ánimo, ella asintió.

-La sorpresa y tu regalo es esto-en un rápido movimiento la ligera tela se retiró dejando ver MI regalo.

Jadeos de parte de mis hermanos y de Seth se perdieron con mi grito ahogado.

Al lado de Isabella estaba estacionado una repica de su

FERRARI F 12 BERLINETTA solo que su color era distinto al rojo de siempre, este era el un espectacular color Negro.

-Este es mi regalo?-Pregunte en un susurro, Isabella escucho y asintió-me estas regalando un FERRARI?-su cabeza se volvió a mover afirmativamente pero yo no podia encontra la forma de moverme y hacer algo, creo que apenas podia metre aire a mis pulmones.

-Maldito afortunado-El grito de Seth nos hizo saltar a todos, mis hermanos comenzaron a reír y yo de dos largas zancadas llegue donde mi novia para levantarle por el aire.

-¡!No puedo creer lo! Gracias, Gracias -Isabella suspiro fuerte, sus piernas se cerraron en mi cintura y su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mío impidiéndome pensar con coherencia, su cercanía y sus ojos me impedían formar pensamientos.

-Por un momento pensé que no te gustaba-La mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

En que universo a alguien no le gustaría un regalo como este, dios santo un FERRARI ahora era MIO,

-Nunca podría rechazar algo que venga de ti y mucho menos un auto como este, muchas gracias, te amo-me acerque los centímetros que restaban y tome sus labios hambrientamente intentando que viera cuán importante era ella para mí, mis labios abrieron los suyos, su lengua salió lamiendo mis labios dejándome con ninguna opción que me interesara más que sentirla y acariciarla con la mía, mi boca se movía por la suya respirando su aliento cálido, sus dedos jugaban con los mechones de mi cabello en mi cuello provocándome pequeños escalofríos por mi espalda, mis manos apretaron sus muslos un poco más de lo necesario para sentir la suave tela de sus pantalones mis dedos se arrastraron tanto como podían por ellas mientras nuestras lenguas aumentaban el ritmo, mi respiración comenzó a ponerse pesada y el calor subió por mis venas, sentía los dedos introduciéndose por el cuello de mi camiseta acariciando el comienzo de mi espalda, una de mis manos subió a su cintura para tocar la piel expuesta por su top, mi pulgar repaso el hueso de su cadera y empecé a subir un poco más.

-Quieren que nos vayamos y volvamos mañana?- el grito molesto me hizo saltar y percatarme de que aun estábamos con todos mirándonos detrás de nosotros.

Al parecer Seth y Emmett se llevarían de maravilla ya que su comentario se pareció mucho al de mi hermano, quien por cierto estaba riendo estruendosamente.

Solté a Isabella delicadamente y me volví para ver como todos nos miraban con sonrisas gigantes en sus rostros, Isabella estaba sin expresión mientras sacaba las manos de mi espalda y se sostenía de mis hombros, tome su cintura para sujetarla y volver a ponerla en el suelo, sus ojos no me miraban pero las arrugas en su frente me decían que estaba concentrada en algo con todo su cerebro.

-Lo lamento creo que la emoción fue demasiada-le dije preocupado de que se hubiera enojado de por mi reacción tan fuerte.

-No lo hagas, yo no lo siento, y me agrada que te guste mi regalo-su ceño desapareció para sonreírme dulcemente, se levantó en las puntas de sus pies para besar cortamente mis labios, algo en su beso me llamo la atención, a pesar de ser corto transmitía algo que no supe cómo identificarlo, y sus ojos esperaban que adivinara algo en sus pensamientos, me quede mirándolos para intentar descubrirlo, era ¿agradecimiento?, ¿confianza?, ¿certeza?, pero de donde podían provenir sentimientos como esos, Isabella sonrió apenada mientras yo me frustraba al descubrirme impedido de ver que intentaba su cuerpo de decirme, se giró y miro a los demás.

-Seth-llamo con un grito para ser escuchada sobre las risas de mis hermanos.

Seth se quedó mirando como una sonrisa desafiante aparecía en el rostro de Isabella.

-creo que es hora de que me demuestres cuanto has progresado estos años, y así empezamos con las clases-Seth mostro una clara muestra de que estaba encantado con la petición de Isabella, sus ojos me miraron mientras sus cejas se levantaban.

-Listo para la primera lección?-Yo asentí emocionado y ansioso porque todo comenzara.

-Estoy listo, profesor-me burle mientras él se acercaba a Mi nuevo auto.

-Lo aremos en la pista de afuera, será una carrera real, no de prueba-Seth asintió mientras Isabella explicaba las pautas-Alice, Rosalie y yo en mi Ferrari y tú y Edward en el otro.

-Alice y Rosalie?-pregunte, Isabella y los demás me miraron burlonamente.

-Veo que no has visto el método de conducción de mi hermanita Isabella-Seth miraba a las chicas con respeto.

-Te equivocas, de hecho he competido contra Isabella en una ocasión pero no estaba con sus hermanas-Isabella junto con Alice y Rosalie se echaron a reír, Seth me golpeó la espalda con unas palmadas.

-Pupilo tienes tanto que aprender-negó con fingida lastima, yo miraba a todos confundidos, Emmett y Jasper me miraron con iguales muecas y se encogieron de hombros entendiendo menos que yo- Alice y Rose siempre y escucha bien SIEMPRE están con ella en una carrera.

- Bueno para eso hacemos esto- Isabella ya más tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me miro con misterio-Edward desde ahora competirás como nosotras, creo será bueno que primero mires, te quedaras con las chicas y miraras como hago polvo a este niño-Seth levanto una ceja y yo estaba cada vez más confuso.

-Pero creí que las chicas estarían contigo-Isabella me sonrió con lastima por mi rostro.

-Y lo aran-afirmo mientras se subía al auto, Seth me golpeó la espada por última vez y saco mi auto detrás del de Isabella.

Afuera el día estaba frio y con el cielo un poco gris, los dos Ferrari estaban una al lado del otro preparados para la carrera.

En una esquina de la pista Isabella y sus hermanas estaban conversando.

-Creo que no entiendo, donde se quedan las chicas?- Pregunto Jasper, Seth se puso a reír y camino al auto.

-Veremos que puede hacer tu bebe-me dijo mientras se subía.

-Bien estamos listos-Alice apareció a mi lado en un segundo junto con Isabella y Rosalie.

En las manos de Rosalie y Alice se encontraban algunos aparatos desconocidos, uno parecía un pequeño monitor y o las otras pequeños manos libres de color cromados brillantes.

-Que son esas cosas?-Emmett me saco la pregunta de los labios, Alice y Rosalie movieron sus cejas juguetonamente.

-Esto nos permita estar siempre con Isabella pase lo que pase-La explicación de Alice no quedo clara hasta que Isabella tomo uno de los pequeños audífono y se lo coloco en su oreja, sus hermanas hicieron los mismo y no dieron uno a nosotros también, el pequeño aparatito quedaba perfectamente encajado en la oreja.

Alice manipulo unos invisibles botones en el otro objeto dándole vida mostrando que si era un monitor, uno de alta tecnología y resolución dejando ver una perfecta imagen del interior del auto de Isabella, mi boca y la de mis hermanos se abrieron cuando Alice sin alzar siquiera la voz se escuchó fuerte y claro en nuestros oídos.

-Bien todo listo y Funcionando-Rosalie se acercó ya que estaba un poco más alejada revisando algo en el motor de Isabella.

-Yo también estoy lista-Replico Alice tomando el monitor para dejarlo en un soporte arriba del techo de su auto dando mejor perspectiva.

-Perfecto, gracias chicas-Isabella que hasta ahora estaba a mi lado en completo silencio se encamino al auto, tome su mano y camine con ella.

-Debo desearte suerte?-Pregunte mientras la abrasaba por detrás, ella solo soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Nunca está de más-de su bolsillo trasero saco una pequeña cadenita en forma de S y mi memoria corrió veloz hasta llegar al primer día que competí contra ella, en esa oportunidad por obvias razones no alcance a verla claramente pero ahora podía ver el oro y una pequeña jema en su centro.

-Esa cadena te la vi antes, es preciosa-Isabella se le quedo mirando en su mano.

-Esta cadena me la regalo Charlie-me quede en completó silencio mientras veía como sus ojos se perdían en el pasado-fue antes de mi primera carrera, me dijo que me daría suerte cuando el ya no estuviera, en el momento no lo entendí pero luego de unos meses me quedo mas claro, cuando desperté en el hospital sola-tome la cadena de sus manos para ponerme en su espalda y abrocharla en su cuello acariciando la piel expuesta de su nuca.

-Es bueno saber que no todos tus recuerdos son tan malos-ella rio con amargura,

-No te hagas ilusiones, ese es el único, también es el único que compartimos con Bella, supongo que es porque es un recuerdo en donde el demostró cariño pero lo hizo en un momento en el cual él me estaba preparando para una carrera-Isabella se encogió de hombros-No me interesa descubrirlo tampoco.

-Si así lo quieres, pero recuerda que algún día tarde o temprano tienes que afrontar ese tema-mis palabras salieron inseguras, pero era importante que ella lo tuviera claro-y cuando ese momento llegue yo estaré contigo-sus ojos esquivaron los mis y se dio la vuelta para subirse al auto.

-Gracias-se escuchó solo un segundo antes de que el ronroneo del Ferrari.

Me moví al lugar donde estaban los demás y pude ver a Isabella claramente desde la pantalla.

-Alice, harías los honores?-pregunto Isabella mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros.

-Me encantaría-Alice camino al frente de los autos y de su pantalón saco una pequeña pistola, la levanto por sobre su cabeza y comenzó a gritar.

-PREPARADOS… LISTOS… FUERA!-

Isabella estaba con el rostro Inexpresivo pero cuando el sonido dio comienzo a la carrera sus labios se estiraron en una tranquila sonrisa y los autos salieron disparados a toda velocidad.

Solo quedo la estela de polvo y el silbar del viento luego de su ida y mis ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente el camino por donde se empezaban a difuminar las siluetas de los dos maravillosos autos por el largo camino de la pista de dos vías para regresarlos al rostro de satisfacción de mi novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el otro que les prometí en la tarde les subo el otro.<strong>

**Espero les guste, un beso.**

**Att. Vale**


	28. Sentimientos

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, tengo que agradecer por seguir comigo la proxima vez intentare no demorarme tanto, pero si lo ahgo mis disculpas anticipadamente.**

**ahora el capi. **

**Isabella pov.**

Acelere lo suficiente para dejar a Seth detrás a una considerable distancia, siempre era así, me preocupaba de dejar suficiente espacio y no dejarles la oportunidad de adelantarme por algún descuido, siempre estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, nunca he tenido ningún accidente pero siempre pensar en todas las posibilidades ayudaba mucho.

-_Seth no alcanza a Isabella no por que no quiera, es por que no puede_-la voz de Alice me dejo salir del estupor que me recorría cuando corría, mi cerebro se desconectaba completamente y solo me preocupaba del camino, el auto, mis técnicas y la estrategia para ganara sin fallas y por supuesto la adrenalina que me provocaba sacarle provecho ala velocidad de mis autos, pero eso no impedía que mi cerebro reaccionara a la voz de mis hermanas que siempre estaban conmigo como dijo Seth, sabia que podía confiar siempre en ellas en caso de problemas.

Ahora la voz de Alice se escuchaba como si estuviera a mi lado, podía escucharlos a todos excepto Seth que siendo mi enemigo en este momento no podía escuchar nada de nuestras conversaciones.

Al parecer Alice estaba explicándoles algunas cosas a los chicos, sonreí al darme cuanta que fue una buena decisión que Edward se quedara con ellas, ahora empezaban sus clases, aunque no me gustara ser modelo a seguir sabia que mis hermanas empezarían a explicarle mi modo de conducir.

-_Isabella siempre deja suficiente espacio a su lado para que cualquiera pueda rebasarla, no le gusta hacer trampa_ –Ahora Rosalie tomaba la palabra, me preguntaba que tanto le explicarían a los demás-_Pero casi nunca nadie lo logra, ella toma demasiada ventaja para poder ganar sin preocuparse_-sabia que ellos podían verme por lo que mantuve lo que se veía de mi rostro ya que estaba usando mis lentes oscuros sin gesto alguno.

-_Eso lo recuerdo_-La voz de Edward al sentirse tan cerca me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca y mi estomago, me mordí el labio para concentrarme, no es que no me gustara la reacción de mi cuerpo por el, pero ahora no era buen momento-_Ella me enseño a tener una buena partida cuando fuimos a correr contra Felix_- sonreí al recordar cuanto le había gritado en esas clases, esperaba que ahora al sentir tantas cosas por el no perder el control.

-_Exacto, ella aplica eso en sus carreras por lo que sus contrincantes pocas beses pueden alcanzarla pero aunque lo logran no sirve de nada_-Alice se la estaba pasando en grande fanfarroneando con mis habilidades.

Maldición a mi no me gustaba hablar de ellas y ahora tenia que escuchar como Alice y Rosalie lo hacían y con una cuota extra de orgullo de hermanas.

-_Por que no sirve_-Me imagine a Emmett frunciendo el seño para entender a mis hermanas.

-_No sirve de nada por que cada vez que Isabella ve que ellos intentan alcanzarle ella aumenta la velocidad el doble_-Rosalie y Alice sabían casi las mismas cosas que yo, pero como ellas tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir no se convirtieron en alguien que solo vive para cosas como esta.

-_Pero en algún momento tiene su limite_-Acoto Jasper, me podía imaginar a Alice y Rosalie sonriendo por lo que le responderían.

-_Ese es el punto, si no fuera por las limitaciones que tienen los autos estoy segura de que Isabella podría conducir a cualquier velocidad_-ladee un milímetro mi cabeza considerando esto, Alice tenia rozón yo me sentía capaz de controlar mi auto a la velocidad que necesitaba, para eso me entrenaron por así decirlo, Charlie siempre decía…

_-Lo importante no es la velocidad es como tu la manipulas_-Rosalie y Alice hablaron al mismo tiempo sacándome las palabras de la cabeza, Charlie me decía constantemente esto casi a gritos cuando yo le decía que me daba miedo conducir demasiado rápido.

-_Creo que no entiendo_-Sabia que Edward estaba poniendo mucha atención en todo esto, a él le gustaba tanto conducir como a mi, y ese calorcito en mi estomago me hizo darme cuanta cuanto me gustaba Edward, es como si siempre hubiera estado esperándolo para completar alguna carencia en mi interior.

-_Edward, tu puedes conducir a mucha velocidad pero no te servirá de nada si no sabes controlarla_-comenzó Alice-_el automóvil se te descontrolara y en el mejor de los casos tendrás que detenerte en varias ocasiones para retomar el control, pero en el peor lo perderás por completo produciendo un accidente de proporciones a esas velocidades._

Mi cuerpo se tenso al recordar el tiempo que Charlie invirtió en enseñarme a conducir a velocidades arriba de los 150k/h.

Solo tenia doce años y ya podía conducir como un profesional a velocidades debajo de eso pero él no se conformaba con eso, claro yo tenia el propósito de ser la mejor corredora y a esas velocidades no seria posible.

"_Miedo, miedo de que-me gruñía Charlie a mi lado del auto mientras yo temía aumentar la velocidad- le temes a tus piernas cuando caminas?, los autos no son distinto a correr con tu pies a gran velocidad, él es solo una extensión de tus piernas Isabella_" en ese momento al ver mis lagrimas el me paso los anteojos negros diciéndome que nunca debía mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo, mucho menos miedo, luego de eso no me los sacaba nunca cuando conducía, primero por miedo a que viera mis lagrimas de miedo y frustración y luego ya por costumbre, ellas eran mi berrera contra el mundo exterior, la barrera a mi alma. Maldito.

Edward se equivoca. Jamás lo podre perdonar, aun si tuviera los recuerdos de Isabella en donde él se mostraba amable y considerado buen padre, para mi no seria más que el hombre que me convierto en el cubo de hielo que soy ahora, el que tomo mi alma para guardarla en algún lugar oscuro.

Aumente de un golpe la velocidad intentando escapar de los recuerdos, Seth intento alcanzarme pero fue un intento en vano, cambie las velocidades y derrape el suelo dejando las marcas negras cuando gire en la prime vuelta él ya estaba demasiado atrás, volví a aumentar la velocidad enfurecida por haber permitido recordar.

-_Isabella_-llamo Rosalie-_ten cuidado con tus neumáticos, acabas de dejarlos seriamente gastados_-sabia que ella me diría eso pero ahora no me interesaba escucharla, la voz de Charlie no salía aun de mi cabeza por lo que manipule los cambios y acelera aun mas -_Bien parece que estas disfrutándolo pero ten cuidado en la próxima vuelta._

Asentí sabiendo que me veía

-_yo a lo mio y tu a lo tuyo_-sonreí forzadamente.

_-Lo mio es proteger tu arriesgado trasero._

_- _si y mi trasero te lo agradece.

-_Eso espero-respondio Alice_

-Edward-llame.

-_Dime amor?._

-Ahora entiendes por que Alice y Rosalie siempre estan conmigo?- mire un segundo la camara encima de mi por donde ellos podian verme.

-_Si ahora lo veo tus hermanas se mueven de un lado a otro con sus aparatitos_-me respondio con voz un poco burlesca.

_-Pues ahora tu tendras que acostumbrarte hacerlo de esta forma_-le explico Alice.

-y creeme que no es nada facil concentrase con ella dos en tus oidos-me burle mientras se me escapaba una carcajada.

-_Creo que puedo inmaginarmelo_- detras de la voz de Edward se escucho el gritito de molestia de mis hermanas.

-Creo que acbas de desatar la fueria de Alice y Rosalie-dije finjiendo escalofrios.

-_Ho no la furia sera contigo hermana_-Respondio Rosalie

-Bien pero primero debo ganarle a este niño, luego podras ocacionar que uno de mis neumaticos explote.

Rosalalie y Alice rieron y volvieron a enfrascarse en la conversación con los demás, podía escucharlos pero opte por concentrarme en otra cosa.

Sintiendo el rugido de mi Ferrari y hablar con mis hermanas ayudo a despejar mi cerebro y pude volver a relajarme, mire atrás mio a Seth que me seguía, aun faltaban dos vueltas para acabar la carrera y el ni siquiera estaba cerca, aunque debía admitir que durante estos años avía mejorado mucho, sin duda estaba al nivel de Jacob.

Jacob.

gruñí bajo al recordarlo, estúpido idiota, durante años fuimos amigos, pero como siempre nada podía ser perfecto, él siempre quería competir conmigo, yo solo quería un amigo para juagar cuando Alice y Rosalie estaban de viaje con sus padres y el al ser hijo de un amigo de mi padre se quedaba algunas semanas en nuestra casa mientras nuestros padres hablaban de trabajo, Charlie siempre reservaba varias horas al día para mis clases sin importar donde estuviéramos y Jacob aprovechaba esos días para estar con nosotros pero cuando fuimos creciendo el solo iba a mi casa para poder estar presente en esas clases, cuando el y su familia se mudaron a Grecia las visitas se convirtieron en mas habituales que cuando vivían en Estados Unidos.

Por mas que yo le explicara que no era mi intención ganarle, que yo solo seguía las indicaciones de Charlie el siempre encontraba la forma de sentirse mal por sus derrotas y obsesionándose mas por ganarme, cunado Alice y Rosalie estaban en casa conmigo eran pocos los momentos en que él se olvidaba de la estúpida idea de que podía ser mejor que yo, durante años tuvimos esa relación de amor odio entre nosotros, el siempre buscando la forma de volverse mejor que yo y yo intentando que fuera solo un amigo mas y no mi enemigo. Cuando se comportaba como un amigo él podía ser el mejor, nos reíamos y jugábamos como verdaderos hermanos y Seth que aun era mas pequeño revoloteaba siempre junto a nosotros, Alice y Rosalie lo querían como un hermano pequeño mas, y a Jacob como otro de nuestro grupo de amigos, a pesar de que sus visitas eran esporádicas mis hermanas y yo los queríamos con el alma, pero claro Charlie el imponente tenia que manchar esa amistad con lo estúpido de las carreras y la revalidad de Jacob y yo fue en un progresivo aumento durante nuestra niñez.

Cuando cumplimos los trece yo ya estaba lista para mi primera carrera y Charlie tuvo la maldita idea en que fuera contra el único que podía rivalizar conmigo, claro él era el otro que recibía clases con el, Jacob.

Él estaba emocionado por sorprender a Charlie ganándome, Charlie me dio la cadena esa noche deseándome suerte y en solo unos minutos perdí a un gran amigo ganándole por mucho, él lo intento con toda sus fuerza pero cada ves que el aumentaba la velocidad yo lo hacia aun mas ganándole con una distancia de varios segundos, luego de eso no lo vi nunca mas, el estaba humillado y furioso y por mas que yo intente hablar con el solo logre ver su espalda rígida.

Al poco tiempo el accidente ocurrió dejando todo lo demás en un segundo plano, no vi a Jacob de nuevo hasta que me encontró en Seatlle.

Gire en la ultima vuelta teniendo cuidado en los neumáticos como me indico Rosalie, podía imaginármela mirando atentamente el monitor que le mostraba no solo el nivel de mis neumáticos sino que también el rendimiento de mi motor, batería y los aceites y las demás cosas sin contar las adiciones que tenían mis autos hechas por ella, Alice y Rosalie eran mis ojos y oídos fuera de este auto cuando conducía.

-_A pesar de que Seth esta en muy buenas condiciones como conductor, y lo mas posible que al nivel de Jacob él no puede ganarle a Isabella_-puse atención a lo que Alice estaba diciendo-_Para ganar no solo basta ir rápido debes mantener el control del auto._

-_Cuando tu subes o bajas la velocidad_-comenzó Rosalie-_el auto sufre saltos y movimientos involuntarios, si no tienes un buen control sobre el estas variaciones provocan que te desequilibres, y a la velocidad a la que estos autos corren esas variaciones por mas pequeñas que sean pueden ser fatales._

-_Si, los autos que nosotros conducimos no son autos cualquieras_-Reconoció Edward-_son mas livianos precisamente para alcanzar las velocidades que adquieren._

-_A eso nos referimos_-la lucecita de mi panel me indico que Alice avisaba desde lejos que debía cambiar a mi combustible de reserva, rápidamente manipule los botones y la lucecita dejo de tintinear, Alice podía hablar y controlarme al mismo tiempo- _solo debes mirar el auto de Seth_-continuo Alice, mire como reflejo por el espejo retrovisor para ver como aunque pequeños movimientos detenían la continuidad de la velocidad de Seth impidiendo que me alcanzara-_pueden ver que él no podría aumentar mas la velocidad, podría perder el control si lo aumentara drásticamente como ocurre cuando corres, y mira ahora el auto de Isabella_-aun estaba a una buena distancia de ellos pero sabia exactamente lo que estaban viendo, mi auto parecía guiado con una regla, nada se movía si yo así no lo quería, todo siempre bajo mi estricto control.

-_Te das cuenta por que no es tan importante la velocidad_-Comento Rosalía-_si no puedes manejarla solo te jugara en contra, Isabella no va mas allá de la velocidad que es necesaria, solo lo justo para ganarle a Seth._

Mire nuevamente a Seth para fijarme que en un temerario movimiento casi me alcanzo justo en la recta final, sonreí al saber exactamente que intentaba, era como los corredores de maratón, ellos guardan toda su energía hasta el final, cuando están en la línea de meta descargan toda la energía corriendo con todo y ganado sorpresivamente, deje que se acercara lo suficiente para que estuviéramos en el mismo nivel y mirarlo por la ventana del pasajero, tenia una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, yo sonreí mas amplio al recordar a Edward en nuestra primera carrera, el tenia una igual cuando se acercó a mi, y al igual que a él en un fluido movimiento cambie la velocidad y acelera en el ultimo segundo dejando solo el polvo detrás de mi, Seth quedo unos buenos metros detrás lo mas probable que maldiciendo a todo los dioses.

-Espero te divirtieras tanto como yo hermanito-Le dije a Seth cuando nos bajamos de los autos a unos metros de los chicos que venían a nuestro encuentro, la mueca de niño caprichoso estaba plasmada en su rostro.

-Algún día te ganare y me reiré por todas las veces que has ganado-gruño adelantándose, yo sonreí viendo su cuerpo encorvado de enojo caminar a grandes zancadas hacia adelante.

-No eres mas que un bebe llorón, ni todos eso músculos pueden esconderlo-grite con una sonrisa burlesca en mis labios, el solo giro lo suficiente para fulminarme con la mirada, paso por el lado de Edward que venia a mi encuentro.

-No se como la soportas yo no lo aria ni por todos los Ferraris del mundo-luego de eso camino mas rápido adentrándose en el pabellón en donde estábamos antes, solté un risita por su berrinche, después de todo lo avía extrañado.

-No debiste molestralo de esa forma-dijo Rosalie mirando la retirada de Seth, Alice y los demás lo siguieron.

-Felicitaciones mi amor-Edward me abrazo besándome el cuello y enterrando su nariz en el, cada célula de mi cuerpo salto por su cercanía, las cosquillas de mi estomago comenzaron a hacer fiesta y mi sangre se aceleró sin permiso haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a correr desenfrenado, me estremecí por la reacción de mi cuerpo en tan solo segundos.

-Gracias, espero que aprendieras algo-dije devolviéndole el abraso envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos, el levanto la cabeza con una picara sonrisa.

-Claro, aprendí lo increíblemente sexi que te ves mientras conduces y mas aun cuando ganas-solté una carcajada mientras mis hormonas revolucionaban mi vientre y contraían mi estomago al escuchar su voz tan ronca-no sabes cuanto deseo besarte ahora mismo-trague pesado y mi pulso ya acelerado aumento, el calor me abrazo, pero intente con todas mis fuerzas no demostrarlo, no podía permitir que el supiera lo que me estaba provocando, tenia que actuar como Bella, porque si actuara como Isabella ya lo estaría tumbando en cualquier lado para comérmelo a besos.

Edward se inclino lo suficiente para tomar mis labios con los suyos y recorrerlos de un lado a otro, estirándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente, su lengua saboreo el inferior humedeciéndolo, sentí el choque de energía desde mis pies subir por mi cuerpo hasta la cabeza dejándome en blanco, tome algunos mechones de su suave cabello entre mis dedos tirando suavemente y alzándome en la punta de mis pies para tomar su boca completamente, ¡dios! que difícil era ser como Bella cuando lo que mas deseaba era llevármelo lejos a la isla para tenerlo prisionero durante mucho tiempo.

Moví mi lengua suavemente acariciando la suya dejándome envolver por su fuerte abraso y saborear el calor de su aliento mientras respiraba sin dejar el delicioso movimiento, sus brazos me alzaron lo suficiente para que no me cansara de puntas y estar a su altura, sus labios se sentían en cada rincón de los míos haciéndome sentir cada vez mas etérea, mi cuerpo se acercaba cada vez mas a él intentando terminar con el espacio inexistente, un pequeño golpecito en mi ingle me dijo que no ataba siendo la única en reaccionar, de pronto sentí algo duro en mi espalda, algo de razón en mi cerebro registro que Edward avía caminado a donde estaban los autos, y que ahora me encontraba encerrada entre su cuerpo y la estructura de unos de los Ferraris, rodee su cintura con mis piernas y por todos los santos amaba esta posición podía sentir cada punto de excitación de Edward la cual ahora mismo estaba en un delicioso punto golpeando mi entrepierna, un jadeo ronco salió de sus labios mientas sus manos se metían dentro de mi top, su palma acaricio mi costado ya que entre nosotros no quedaba espacio para nada mas grande que el oxigeno, subió rosando mi cintura y cadera, sentí como un rayo me atravesó estremeciéndome, el calor se su mano se extendió por todos lados quemándome la piel.

-Te amo…te amo- con un jadeo entrecortado Edward soto las palabras que no sabia que podía odiar tanto.

Me aleje e hice una mueca con mis labios al recordar que aun no le decida que el me gustaba y que además que su amor por mi ya no creaba dudas en mi, yo le creía cada palabra cuando me decía que me amaba, pero no encontraba las palabras para decírselo, el sonrojo me volvió a las mejillas al recordar sus palabras en la biblioteca "_Sabes que "eso" esta prohibido solo hasta que tu lo decidas_" el no sabia que yo ya tenia todo lo suficientemente claro para decidirlo.

¿Pero que pasaría entonces?

Dudaba mucho que Edward se me lanzara para hacerme el amor, pero podría yo resistirme si lo que lo impedía ya estaba esfumado de mi sistema?

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello desde la oreja hasta mi barbilla de un lado a otro dejando un rastro ardiente con su respiración rápida, sus manos acariciaban mis estomago y los costados de mis piernas pero nunca mas allá de eso.

Mi estomago se estremeció de anticipación, hacer el amor con Edward era algo muy distinto a tener solo sexo, claro era la misma acción pero ahora estaría teñido de sentimientos tanto por el como por mi.

¿podría hacer acopio de valor y decirla que toda mi confianza estaba puesta en el, y que yo ya no quería tener sexo con el sino hacer el amor?

-si yo pudiera saber que hay en tu mente-me susurro al oído con voz ronca, y la electricidad zumbo por mi cuerpo provocando que la piel se me erizara.

Suspire al darme cuanta que ese no era todo el problema, si yo le decía que confiaba en el y su amor tendría que decirle de mis sentimientos y ese era el dilema, que podía decirle? Aun no encontraba la palabra para englobar todas las cosas que sentía, me preocupaba por el, con el me sentí asegura y protegida, sus besos y caricias me dejaban flotando en el color rosa, y tantas cosas mas como sus sonrisa y sus ojos, su voz…sabia que estaba en un gran problema por que por mas que intentaba forzar las palabras ellas no salían de mi cerebro, mi conciencia y no solo la que controlaba yo sabia perfectamente las palabras que tenia que decir pero algo mas fuerte las mantenía amordazada en lo mas lejano y oscuro de mi razonamiento.

-En este momento no tengo nada en mi mente, solo tus manos en mi cuerpo- respondí intentando esconder el torbellino de pensamientos en mi interior, el sonrío como mas me gustaba, mostrando la perfecta hilera de dientes y sus ojos verdes ahora un poco oscuros brillaban con sensualidad.

-Esa es la idea-sus labios tomaron los míos en un corto beso y mis manos acariciaban lentamente su cuello y nuca-será mejor que nos juntemos con los demás.

Yo asentí aun algo distraída, Edward me escruto un segundo con la mirada antes de dejar caer mis piernas.

-Se que aun no me crees lo que te digo, yo te amo, a ti a la parte descontrolada y malhumorada, terca.,,

-Estas intentando decirme algo romántico, porque no lo parece-interrumpí, el solo se hecho a reír entre dientes por un segundo.

-Pero-continuo sin importarle mi ceja levantada- también fuerte, atrevida y con un carácter digno de un guerrero, Bella es la parte dulce y tierna, considerada y tan inocente como una niña-en este momento tenia un gran nudo en mi garganta, mis músculos tensos del rostro y mi estomago se retorcía, si no fuera yo la que esta en este momento estaría llorando un rio completo por sus palabras pero como era yo, solo tenia el rostro sin expresión, vacío, tal y como sentía mi interior, sin alma.

-Yo amo ambas partes, por que ambas me conquistaron de diferente forma, sin ti-sus manos apretaron mi cintura con sus brazos envolviéndome con su reconfortante calor-sin tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, y todo lo que te conforma yo estaría perdido, sin rumbo, sé que esto ya te lo he dicho pero si tengo que repetirlo para siempre hasta que me creas lo are.

-Edward…yo-no sabia que decir, me mordí el labio para concentrarme e intentar que las palabras salieran.

-Déjame terminar-pidió con su dedo en mi labio-sé que la parte de Bella siente o quiere sentir algo por mi, corresponder mis sentimientos, pero también tengo claro que ese es solo la mitad, si tu no puedes sentir algo por mi o creer siquiera que mis sentimientos son reales yo puedo vivir con eso, solo teniéndote así, aquí conmigo me basta para vivir-su discurso temino con un agarre posesivo de mi rosto y sus ojos intentaban penetrar en las profundidades de mi corazón.

Lo intente, juro que lo hice pero no pude decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, decirle que mis dudas hace bastante tiempo que ya no existían, que veía cada gramo de amor que el derrochaba por mi, y que yo…y que yo, suspire interiormente, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, sabia sin duda alguna que la vida no era una de mis amigas, cada persona que yo apreciaba se retiraba de una u otra forma, nunca se quedaban, Charlie y Renne, y los padres de Alice y Rosalie fueron mi familia pero ahora la imagen estaba rota, partida en grandes trozos. No es que mis hermanas me hubieran abandonado pero eso era ahora, ellas tomarían sus rumbos, lo que les depara el destino.

Sabia que Alice y Rosalie querían ir a la universidad para reafirmar sus conocimientos y profundizarlos, Alice estaba intentando ingresar a una universidad de Alemania, y Rosalie tenia una muy buena propuesta para ingresar a una prestigiosa empresa en su materia, y ahora tenían a Emmett y Jasper.

¿En que parte del cuadro entraba yo?

Ya las avía arrastrado a esta vida de los autos en las carreras, mi problema las arrastro a estar constantemente alerta de mis cambios, no seria justo que ahora que ellas comienzan el curso de su vida yo estar en ese camino interrumpiendo.

Sabia que ahora podía estar con Edward, confiaba que el quería estar conmigo, el me amaba, ¿pero seria justo tomar también su vida, y si lo hacia y él tomaba algún día otro rumbo como las otras personas en mi vida?.

¿Podría resistir eso después de abrir mi corazon, no era ya demasiado el sufrimiento que he pasado?

Una tras otra las personas a mi alrededor caminaban lejos de mi de una u otra forma, pero podría yo dejarlo a él?.

Suspire, si asumía mis sentimientos, si aceptaba todo lo que me pasaba con el, no me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerme otra ves a quedarme sola, si algo le pasaba a Edward ahora en la carrera, después de que yo hubiera dejado mis sentimientos aflorar, mi salud mental se vendría abajo en ese segundo.

Edward me tomo de la mano sin esperar a que le respondiera y con una sonrisa en sus labios me guio adentro del pabellón, mis hermanas junto a Emmett y Jasper y Seth bromeaban alegremente, estaban riéndose de algo que Emmett estaba diciendo.

Por un segundo me sentí tan fuera de lugar que me dieron ganas de salir corriendo fuera, pero en el instante en que sentí el calor de la mano de Edward sentí que todo de laguna forma encajaba como un puzle, me asombre lo cómoda que me sentia junto a el, como si después de mucho años llegas a tu casa, el olor, los colores todo te pertenece.

En ese segundo tome mi decisión, la próxima vez que Edward sacara el tema le diría que yo confiaba en el, que creía en su amor, tal vez no podría decirle lo que yo siento pero al menos se merecía saber que ya no tenia duda de su amor por mi.

-Vamos Edward-con una alegría extraña en mi tire de su mano para acercarnos a la imagen frente a nosotros, Edward se echo a reír entre dientes por mi entusiasmo y apretó mas mi mano para empezar a caminar, su apretón de mano me hizo sentir aun mejor y mas alegre.

Si, todo se sentía en su lugar.

La próxima vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, si algunas pienzan que Isabella esta mas sencible es por que ella y Bella estan abriendose paso en sus conciencias por lo que siertas barreras de Isabella estan cayendo, poco a poco se empezaran a notar mas los cambios.<strong>

**ya queda poco, solo quedan ...bueno no les dire cuanto queda pero si que se pueden contar con una mano jajaja.**

**un abrazo a todas ls que aun estan leyendo esta historia, gracias por la fidelidad.**

**att. vale**


	29. Apostemos contra Edward

_**Repito mis mas cinceras disculpas por los retrasos de estos ultimos capitulos, pero mis estudios toman cada momento libre que tengo, tengo prievas semana por medio asi que enverdad casi no tengo tiempo para nada mas que estudiar.**_

_**Sin mas que agragar que un agradecimiento por seguir comigo les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Disfruten**_

**Edward pov**

-¡No. Otra vez!.

Cerré los ojos para poder calmarme, esta era sin duda la vez numero cincuenta en que Seth me hacia repetir este "ejercicio"

Durante todos estos días habíamos estado practicando las distintas técnicas para enfrentarme a Jacob pero no sin antes perfeccionarlo hasta el desequilibrio mental pero para mi mala suerte el único desquiciado era yo.

-No puedes pretender ganarle a mi hermano si tu velocidad baja tan drásticamente en los giros-fruncí el seño pero sin atreverme a mirarlo de frente, era verdad que por mucho que lo estuviéramos intentando yo no lograba girar mi vehículo sin acabar con varios números por debajo de lo que lo tenia inicialmente.

-Otra vez-el tono duro no dejaba opción a replica, pero aun así no pude evitar gruñir mientras me ponía en marcha nuevamente.

Estábamos practicando en los terrenos de la empresa de Isabella como en los últimos días, en ella estaba todo lo que necesitaba para practicar sin ocasionar un accidente.

La pista era gigante y perfecta para lo que ahora nos proponíamos, esta tenia varios giros de distinta intensidad para practicar a gusto.

Según Isabella se usaba justamente para esto, los autos que le eran enviados tenían que ser minuciosamente revisados antes de empezar a comercializarlos y que mejor forma que una pista que tenia inclinaciones, distintas texturas, tierra, gravilla, alguna que otra hendidura con lodo para probar los cuatro por cuatro y claro donde yo me encontraba que eran metros y metros de estrecha franja de tierra con giros suficientes para marearte.

-Te lo estas pasando en grande no es así pequeño?-Seth solo sonrío mas ampliamente dándome la razón.

-Edward, ver como alguien mayor que yo deba obedecer mis ordenes es de lo mas entretenido-de pronto su rostro tomo una expresión mas seria y calculadora-pero no solo lo hago por eso, Isabella me hablo de lo que estaba en juego en esta carrera, y créeme primero dejo que me entierren puntas de bambú en las uñas antes de dejar que ese hombre ponga sus manos en la empresa de mis hermanas.

Mire a Seth con un poco de confusión.

-En primer lugar eso no pasara-replique con firmeza-y en segundo es solo la empresa de Isabella- Seth negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, puede que las acciones que Aro tomara son solo de Isabella pero debes recordar que ella tiene casi una fusión con las empresas de Alice y Rosalie, si Aro toma parte de su empresa también lo ara con las de ellas.

Mi mente se movió rápidamente por la horrible idea de mi derrota, Isabella y sus hermanas tendrían que soportar a ese avaro tener voz en las decisiones en sus compañías, Seth tenía razón si Aro tomaba aunque solo fuera unas pocas acciones podría ser catastrófico para sus hermanas también.

-Bien sigamos-Seth ancho su sonrisa y yo me prepare, arranque el auto el cual salió disparado, en solo segundos estaba rozando los 140 k/h como me enseño Isabella, pero ahora ese no era el problema, en cuanto comencé a girar el medidor bajo en picada, el auto derrapo y me volví detener.

-¡NO. OTRA VEZ!-golpee el volante con un puño y maldije entre dientes-no te desquites con el Ferrari, no es su culpa que tu no puedas hacer el movimiento fluido-fulmine a Seth con la mirada a punto de llegar a mi limite-no me mires así, será Isabella la que te golpeara hasta el cansancio por perder esas acciones, y luego te mandara a ver como sale el sol en las montañas mas altas y alejadas del mundo-la mirada de asombro que cruzo mi rostro hizo que Seth se echara a reír.

Hasta ahora la posibilidad de que Isabella terminara nuestra relación si perdía no se me a había pasado por la cabeza, pero como siempre la boca de Seth no tenia limites, ¿Qué pasaba si perdía, Isabella estaría tan enojada como para no querer verme de nuevo? La idea me produjo un golpe en el vientre, ella no sentía nada lo suficientemente fuerte por mi para perdonarme algo tan atroz como perder algo tan importante como la carrera y como consecuencia perder así parte de su compañía.

Sin pensarlo accione el auto y con un rugido del motor lo deslice adelante, mire por un segundo el velocímetro y fijarme cuando comenzaba a bajar la velocidad, requerí de habilidades que no sabia que tenia para conducir y mirar el medidor, al llegar a la curva la aguja de este empezó a descender, me obligue a mantener mas firme el acelerador y la aguja bajaba y subía de forma enloquecedora, una parte de mi quería soltar un poco el pedal por el miedo a volcarme, eso era lo que estaba deteniendo todo este tiempo, al igual que lo que me impedía al principio arrancar de un solo golpe mi auto y ejercer su velocidad, ahora temía girar esa velocidad, puede que no fuera la primera vez pero eso solo significaba que este mismo error lo estuve llevando conmigo antes.

Si hacia solo un poco de memoria podía ver claramente la carrera con Isabella la primera vez que la vi, ella me adelanto sin problema en los giros de esa vez pero hasta ahora no lo había analizado.

Apreté mas el volante y mi pie presiono mas el pedal de velocidad, con movimientos que a mi mismo me sorprendieron por lo simples y livianos moví el volante rápidamente para girar y el velocímetro solo bajo un par de líneas, el polvo provocado por mi giro se arremolino alrededor del auto y en ese mismos segundo solté un poco el volante dejando que volviera a su posición normal por si solo, lo volví a tomar firmemente y el auto no vacilo en seguir hacia adelante como una flecha.

-Bien¡-Seth golpeo mi espalda y yo jadeaba por la impresión, estaba emocionado y la vez un poco agotado por el esfuerzo, pero mis labios se estiraron tanto por mi sonrisa que mis mejillas me dolieron un poco, una carcajada salido de mi boca

–OTRA VEZ- carcajada que Seth hizo que se esfumara como humo.

-Pero si ya lo logre-patalee como una niña pero esto había costado mucho esfuerzo y Seth hablaba como si hubiera fallado.

-Si lo lograste, lo que solo significa que ahora toca practicarlo hasta que no sea solo suerte, sino por habilidad lo practicaremos una, y otra, y otra, y otra…-a la quinta "y otra" deje de escuchar, me prepare de nuevo para comenzar OTRA VEZ.

Y así fueron pasando mas días, entre una y otra practica hoy se cumplían una semana, solo quedaban dos días para la carrera y mis habilidades incluso para mi sorpresa se habían elevado mas de lo que alguna vez creí y eso no solo se debía a Seth ya que aunque no estaba predispuesto Alice y Rosalie tomaron parte en mis clases, aunque solo fueron una par cada una fueron de gran ayuda.

Alice y Rosalie me habían enseñado como y cuando debía utilizar los artefactos adicionales dela auto que ellas mismas instalaron en el y a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlas en mis oídos dándome indicaciones, también sus consejos a la hora de practicar los giros y por supuesto el control de mi auto.

A la única que apenas había visto era paradójicamente a la única que quería ver, Isabella ya parecía parte de mi imaginación, pasaba casi las mismas horas que yo pasaba practicando en sus oficinas y para cuando estábamos en la casa ella apenas me dirigía una que otra palabra, pero no sentía que estuviera molesta y era lo que mas me confundía ya que solo parecía que intentaba escapar de mi.

-Si, eso es Edward, ves que no era mala idea seguir practicando- podía ver saltar en su asiento a Seth mientras me detenía luego de hacer correctamente tres veces el giro y cada uno de ellos tenia menos imperfecciones al igual que la facilidad que ahora me resultaba controlar las velocidades según lo ameritaba la situación como me enseñaron las chicas.

-Si. -rodé los ojos por la felicidad de Seth ante su buen trabajo como profesor, pero yo también me encontraba casi bailando por la satisfacción del buen trabajo.

-Tenemos compañía-mire hacia donde lo hacia Seth detrás de nosotros para ver una pequeña nube de polvo atravesar el espacio entre nosotros, luego de unos segundos mis labios se extendieron en una involuntaria sonrisa cuando vi el rojo del auto de mi novia, tuvo que girar en una curva para llegar hasta nuestra posición.

Moví mi cabeza con un poco de auto compasión al ver la facilidad y limpieza de su giro, parecía que volaba mientras viraba en nuestra dirección, detrás de ella aparecieron los otros dos autos de sus hermanas.

-No te lamentes-dijo Seth mientras palmeaba mi espalda-nadie ni siquiera su novio puede llegarle a los talones- le sonreí para que viera que eso lo tenia mas que claro.

Los autso se detuvieron a nuestro lado y solo basto ver sus piernas enfundadas en esos pantalones color celeste de jeans para que prácticamente saltara de mi asiento para recibir a la mujer que movía mi mundo.

-AY-su grito ahogado se perdió cuando la hice girar en mis brazos, comenzó a reír y el sonido provoco que miles de cosquillas recorrieran mi cuerpo produciéndome mas alegría si se puede, la acompañe con sus carcajadas sin poder evitar que el pulso se me acelerara de manera drástica, cuando la deje en el suelo no alcanzo a tomar aire antes de que mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

A nuestro alrededor se escuchaban las risas de mis hermanos y las chicas.

Sabia que mi reacción estaba un poco alterada pero por una extraña razón Isabella no se me había acercado menos en estos días , cada vez que yo me aproximaba solo recibía un pequeño beso y luego el viento que dejaba su huida, ya me estaba viendo a mi mismo como el coyote y el corre caminos, cada vez que la tenia en mis brazos ella se escabullía hábilmente para evitar cualquier conversación.

Saboree sus labios con anhelo de estos días de su ausencia y ella respondió aferrándose mas a mi cabello acariciando delicadamente mi cuello y cabeza, suspiro suavemente y aproveche para adentrarme en su cálida boca y jugar con su lengua dócilmente y sin apuro, quería sentir cada rincón de esta y nada me lo impediría.

-Es que ustedes siempre tienen que besarse como desquiciados?-nada excepto Seth claro.

Me separe reacio a dejar tantas deliciosas sensaciones que me provocaba besar a Isabella, mi corazón casi pedía permiso para salirse de mi pecho, la piel se entibiaba y la sangre mutaba por algo más espeso y suave deslizándose por mis venas… maldito Seth.

Isabella camino unos pasos separándose de mi con una sonrisa coqueta como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, se subió los lentes oscuros dejándolos enganchados en su coronilla.

-Veo que me extrañaste- me acerque de nuevo tomando su cintura entre mis manos.

-Extrañarte, perece un alma en pena cuando tu no estas en la casa-Rosalie le dio un codazo a Emmett por su comentario

-Por supuesto, no te he visto casi nada en estos días- dije ignorando a mi hermano, sus ojos esquivaron los míos rápidamente.

-Ya sabes, no venia a Italia hace demasiado tiempo por lo que tenia que atender algunos asuntos atrasados-sus ojos encontraron los míos nuevamente con una pequeña sombra que concluí era cautela-Pero ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre y decidí que es hora de que tengas una clases conmigo.

Me le quede mirando un segundo confundido.

-Pensé que tu no me darías clases para no confundirme-ella asintió.

-No te enseñare nada-fruncí el seño-lo que aremos será practicar-sus hermosos labios mostraron una sonrisa lenta que no veía desde nuestra primera carrera.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo-Isabella soltó una risita traviesa.

-Súbete a tu auto Edward, vamos a ver cuanto has aprendido en esta semana-mi boca se abrió, no competía contra Isabella desde Tokio.

-Vamos Edward muéstrale los frutos de las clases con nosotras-Alice me guiño un ojo dándome ánimos

Cerré mi boca y mire con intensidad a Isabella, una sonrisa se deslizo en mi rostro, me acerque lentamente a su oído intentando no desconcentrarme con su aroma.

-No creas que por ser mi novia y te amo te dejare ganar- la sentí temblar me eche hacia atrás un poco confundido, si bien sabia que mis caricias no le eran indiferentes esta reacción fue diferente.

-No lo espere ni por un segundo-su voz un poco mas aguda y sus mejillas con un tenue rosa me dejo un poco confundido, pero no alcance a preguntarle ya que ya se encaminaba a su auto.

-Te apuesto treinta dólares a que Edward no puede ni siquiera alcanzarla- escuche a Jasper, gire mi cabeza para ver el intercambio entre Seth y mis hermanos.

-Yo te apuesto cincuenta a que Isabella le gana por mas de doscientos metros de ventaja-Emmett saco el dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Jasper encima de su apuesta.

-ohh chicos que vergüenza con se hermano-mi alegría por las palabras de Seth se esfumaron cuando lo vi sacar dinero de su billetera-como yo sé que él ha practicado apuesto cuarenta a que Isabella le gana solo por cien metros, pro dudo que pueda alcanzarla antes.

-Gracia por su apoyo-gruñí.

-No te preocupes Edward, ellos ni siquiera podrían verle el rastro a mi hermana-Rosalie me dio unos golpecitos en mi brazo.

-Rose tiene razón ese trio llegarían unos buenos cinco minutos después de Isabella en una carrera.

-Rose-Emmett estaba haciendo un deprimente puchero a Rosalie pero esta solo se giro dándole la espalda.

-Tu ni lo intentes Jasper, nunca creí que apoyarías tan poco a tu hermano-Jasper abrió los ojos fingiendo inocencia, Seth se escurrió entre medio de los chicos para evitar el regaño de las fieras.

-Tu no te escapes Seth- sonreí como niño bueno mientras veía a mis hermanos bajar la cabeza-deberías estar avergonzados de apostar siempre que se les dela ocasión-Alice estaba de brazos cruzados asintiendo a las palabras de Rosalie, mis hermanos me lanzaron rayos con los ojos mientras que yo me burlaba en silencio de ellos.

-Y para que aprendan-mi boca se abrió de golpe cuando vi el movimiento de Alice sacando a billetera -Rosalie y yo apostaremos cien dólares cada una a favor de Edward-Alice me sonrío con alegría pareciendo el ángel de la justicia-no te preocupes Edward nosotras creemos que vas a perder pero solo por unos cuantos metros-Rosalie asintió vigorosamente.

-Solo por diez o veinte metros, no nos defraudes Edward-me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-Santo dios, ustedes son el uno para el otro- las chicas me miraron confundidas y un poco ofendidas por mi falta de agradecimiento a su confianza de mi derrota por "solo diez o veinte metros" gruñí en mi interior.

Rápidamente me subí a mi Ferrari para alcanzar a Isabella que ya que se había trasladado a un extremo de la pista.

-Listo?-sus lentes oscuros ya estaban en sus ojos al igual que su expresión de suficiencia.

Sonreí por la pequeña sorpresa que le tenía, me estire un poco y abrí el compartimiento de mi tablero, alzo una ceja por encima de sus lentes y cuando me vio una carcajada se elevo entre nosotros.

-No te gustan?-baje mis nuevos anteojos oscuros hasta la punta de mi nariz , los había comprado hace unos días esperando la ocasión perfecta para mostrárselos, los _Ray- Ban_ color negros con marco dorado me llamaron cuando los vi en la vitrina y no pude hacer nada mas que comprarlos.

-Son perfectos para ti- asintió mientras controlaba sus risas.

-Entonces ahora si estoy listo.

Como no teníamos algo con lo que empezar Seth tuvo que ponerse entre medio de los autos y gritar la partida.

Sabía que esta no era como la primera vez pero aunque lo intente poniendo todo los días de entrenamiento y al experiencia de las otras carreras no pude evitar que Isabella se me adelantara por unos buenos metros, pero a diferencia de la primera vez ahora sabia que podía hacer algo para alcanzarla, subí la velocidad de golpe sorprendiéndola casi quedando a su lado, la sonrisa se poso en mi rostro, mire de reojo y me sorprendió ver una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de la boca de Isabella, movió unos centímetros su cabeza en mi dirección la risita se extendió, negó con su cabeza una vez y salió disparada adelantándome nuevamente.

-Pequeña engreída-susurre para mi mientras manipulaba los cambios de velocidad para darle alcance, pero como la sorpresa ya había pasado esta vez fue mas difícil posicionarme cerca de ella, cuando vi el primer giro una exclamación de alegría resonó en mi interior, era mi oportunidad de adelantarla ya que ella no sabia cuan de audaz estaba yo en este tema.

Puse de todo lo que tenia y lo que no para adelantarla, solo necesitaba unos metros para tener mi oportunidad de aprovechar el giro pero me parecieron kilómetros, mi velocidad rozaba los 170 k/h por lo que tuve que aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas al volante y no perder el control del auto apenas si note el asombro en el rostro de mi novia cuando me vio rebasarla por que lo tan esperado estaba justo enfrente, aumente la velocidad solo los suficiente como me enseñaron las chicas y con todo la confianza que pude gire el volante del todo, el Ferrari se meneo un poco pero conseguí controlarlo para impulsarlo adelante y tomar la carretera nuevamente sin haber bajado ni un segundo mi velocidad, mire con asombro la silueta del Ferrari de Isabella detrás mio envuelta en polvo y tierra, pero sabia que no podía confiarme ya lo había echo una vez en nuestra primera carrera y perdí por lo que ahora me concentre en no bajar mi velocidad y no dejar que las irregularidades de la pista me hiciera desacelerar, solo cuando vi el punto del final me permití sonreír. lentamente mientras la idea de estarle ganando a Isabella la sonrisa se extendía cada vez mas hasta que se convierto en una carcajada de gloria.

"_como los corredores de maratones, ellos ocupan toda la energía al final_" lo que Isabella me había dicho una noche en que se permitió estar conmigo, dijo que todos ellos sabían esa metáfora por que Charlie se las había enseñado, y mientras esas palabras se escuchaban en mi conciencia vi el rojo de su Ferrari pasar a tal velocidad que a penas si logre hacerlo, en segundos ella ya estaba cruzando la línea de meta dejándome unos cuatro o cinco metros atras y aunque quisiera sentirme enojado por mi descuido solo sentía orgullo por mi novia, ella era la mejor, y sabia que unas semanas no se comparaban con todos los años de experiencia que ella tenia y que tanto daño le habían causado de igual forma.

Me baje con una mueca de resignación en mi rostro pero me quede estupefacto y confundido al tener que sostener a Isabella que se abalanzo a mis brazos enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, me tambalee un poco hacia atrás para obtener el equilibrio para sostenernos en pie.

-ERES MARAVILLOSO, TE FELICITO-no podía cree el aplastante despliegue de entusiasmo de Isabella. Los demás estaban a nuestro alrededor con sonrisas entre sorprendidas e incrédulas

-Mi amor, creo que no te has dado cuenta de que perdí-mis palabras salieron con una mezcla de sorpresa, frustración.

-No seas tontito-mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi dolió, nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca Isabella había usado un diminutivo en una palabras y menos para mi-nadie ha estado tan cerca de ganarme-su felicidad se derramaba por cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Te pone feliz que casi te ganara-la mire receloso.

-Por supuesto, eso quiere decir que tu nivel esta igual que el de Jacob, estoy orgullosa de ti-su voz se dulcifico tanto con esto ultimo que casi lo sentí como una caricia, demonios me estaba volviendo una niña por que las emociones me atacaban profundamente cuando ella me regalaba un poco de su cariño.

-Gracias, eres la única persona de la cual quisiera escuchar eso, te amo- su rostro se torno serio y sus ojos se transformaron en una nube de tormenta que soltaban tantas emociones que no alcanzaba a descubrir cual era cual, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello y por fin sus ojos se calmaron en una determinación asombrosa.

-Edward, yo…

-Se dan cuanta de que tengo razón, siempre que los veo están devorándose-Isabella se sobresalto con la interrupción de Seth y serró sus ojos fuertemente cuando los abrió ya no quedaba nada, y como si nada hubiera pasado su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo-se bajo de un salto-saldremos esta noche a celebrar que tu entrenamiento ha terminado oficialmente.

-Yo me anoto-Seth elevo sus brazos y comenzó a hacer un extraño baile.

-Nosotros también-mis hermanos se unieron a él con sus brazos extendidos.

-Nos divertiremos mucho- Alice y Rosalie chispeaban alegría y entusiasmo.

-Pero antes-Rosalie se acercó lentamente a Emmett-Emmett amor creo que nos debes algo-Extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba y moviendo sus dedos abriéndolos y cerrándolos.

-De que están hablando?-Isabella inclino la cabeza a un lado mirando estañada el intercambio.

-Ahora lo sabrás- respondí un poco fastidiado.

-Pero Rouse, el perdió, todos ganamos-Isabella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Apostaron contra ti?-su tono cariñoso y con la mirada de compasión aunque me sorprendió me lleno de alegría y me aproveche asintiendo intentando parecer herido-lo siento mucho-sus dedos se cerraron en mi cabello masajeándolo suavemente se puso de puntillas para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

No sabia que pasaba, entendía lo de intercambiar actitudes con Bella y de hecho ya me estaba acostumbrando pero ahora sus caricias estaban cargadas de cosas que me eran muy extrañas, perro eso no me impedía disfrutar de sus mimos.

-Si Emmett-Alice se puso enfrente de mi hermano por lo que este bajo la mirada para verla a los ojos- pero ustedes apostaron a un rango de cien metros y nosotras de veinte por lo que nosotras estuvimos mas cerca, así que…-Alice se encogió de hombros con la sonrisa satisfecha por su argumento, Emmett miro a Jasper y a Seth buscando su ayuda pero al ver que ellos no tenían algo con que luchar se rindió con un bufido.

-Esta bien, aquí están sus doscientos mas lo nuestro-con una mueca nada feliz Emmett le entrego el dinero-ustedes son ricas no se para que quieren el dinero.

-Si puede que no lo necesitemos pero esto no lo hacemos por el dinero-Alice contaba burlonamente el dinero en las narices de Emmett, Jasper y Seth.

-Lo hacemos para enseñarles que nosotras siempre tenemos la razón-Rosalie recibió el dinero que le entregaba Alice con una mueca digna del padrino.

-No puedo creer que apostaran contra Edward después de que todos lo ayudaron en esta semana-Isabella se giro dándome la espalda con la manos en las caderas encarando a los demás.

-Por lo mismo-Alice fingió indignación-deberías estar feliz de que apostáramos que el solo perdería por diez a veinte metros, ellos-apunto a mis hermanos y Seth que abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por la traición de Alice-apostaron que ni siquiera se te acercaría.

-Pudieron ser más amables y darle un rango de fallo más pequeño -gemí fuertemente mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis manos y lo hice de nuevo al escuchar las carcajadas de los demás.

-Amor hazme el favor y no me defiendas-Isabella soltó una risita de niña pequeña.

- lo siento Edward, Iré a preparar todo con las chicas-se acercó de un salto para darme un beso rápido que me quedo como siempre en estos días con gusto a muy poco-te veo en la casa - y se alejó corriendo a su Ferrari con sus hermanas saltando detrás.

-No estas feliz?-Seth estaba a mi lado mirándome con curiosidad, pero por mas que lo intentaba ano podía creer que casi le gane a Isabella y mas todavía que ella me felicitara por eso.

-No es algo fácil de digerir-moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para volver a la realidad.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca he sabido de que alguien ha estado apunto de ganarle a mi hermanita, estuviste estupendo y con lo que respecta a Jacob y aunque me duela sé que podrás ganarle-vi que los ojos de Seth se ensombrecían un poco al mencionar a su hermano, no podía ser fácil para el enseñarme a derrotar a un miembro de su familia.

-Te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras Seth-el solo formo su típica mueca de suficiencia.

-Pues nosotros no estamos del todo feliz-Jasper tenia las cejas unidas en una gesto de molestia verdadera-nos hiciste perder mucho dinero.

-No pudiste ser buen hermano y perder por mas distancia-me acerque lentamente a mis hermanos y con la misma mano les di un zape en sus nucas.

Me aleje con sus quejas de ambiente que pronto murieron con el ronronear de mi Ferrari.

-Espero que disfruten el kilómetros de aquí a donde esta el auto de Seth-saque la mano por mi ventana y me despedí-nos vemos en la fiesta.

-EDWARD-Comenzaron a correr para alcanzarme pero no tenían oportunidad de un solo golpe acelere dejándolos tosiendo con el polvo, sabia que en realidad no era un kilometro pero me divertía la idea de hacerlos pagar caminado por este camino, Salí disparado con mis risas envolviéndome, eso les enseñaría a no apostar contra mi, al menos no en tantos metros de distancia…

Ahora solo tenia que espera los dos días que faltaban y prepárame para ganarla y no seria por algunos metros de distancia, tenia que demostrarle a Isabella que podía confiar en mi su alma y lo que yo mas anhelaba en el futuro… su corazón.

Luego de estos dos días y ya que nada estorbara entre nosotros conseguirá que ella se enamorara de mi, estaba decidido Isabella Swan la mujer tan rica como para tener una isla propia, tantas propiedades que yo aun desconocía y con su alma tan dañada que parecía imposible su existencia se enamorara de mi, y yo la amaría hasta mas allá de la razón mas de lo que ya lo hago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien espero les gustar el capi, solo quedan...no tadavia no les dire cuanto falta, si soy mala pero quiero que sea una sorpresa, un beso y un abraso y nos encontramos lo mas pronto posible, posiblemente la proxima semana.<strong>_

_**Adios. Atte vale**_


	30. Celebracion

**_esta es solo la primera paret la otra la subo en la tarde._**

**_besos_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Club nocturno 02:50 horas<em>**

**_Bella Pov_**

Me mordí la uña de mi dedo pulgar mientras miraba como Emmett y Jasper inducido por mis hermanas intentaban subirse a los pedestales de los bailarines.

El lugar no era muy grande pero si bastante interesante y llamativo, tenia dos pisos, el de abajo donde casi todo era pista de baile y en un pequeña rincón estaba el bar , pequeñas mesas rodeaban la pista y la música coordinada con las luces envolvían el ambiente, pequeños pedestales como donde se muestran las estatuas en los museos se encontraban estratégicamente puestos para animar a los bailarines y era donde los novios de mis hermanas a duras penas intentaban subirse, supongo que la sangre convertida en alcohol no les permitía ver la pequeña escalera oculta detrás de ellas, y mis hermanas estaban casi dejando los pulmones tanto reírse de ellos.

-No crees que deberíamos detenerlos?-la voz de Edward me saco de el espectáculo que estaba presenciando debajo, nosotros estábamos en el segundo piso en donde podíamos ver todo mientras descansábamos de una maratón de baile que tuvimos juntos.

-Deberíamos si, pero mirar es mas divertido-me gire sonriéndole traviesamente mientras veía como se sentaba a mi lado y dejaba mi bebida sin alcohol en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, su rostro se ilumino compartiendo mi diversión.

-Estoy de acuerdo-sus ojos se movieron por un segundo a la pista e hizo una mueca-pero no encuentro tan divertido ver a mi hermanos sin camisa intentando ser sexi- seguí su mirada y apreté mis labios para no estallar en risas, Emmett y Jasper consiguieron subirse de alguna forma y ahora estaban cada uno en un extremo bailando casi desnudos a mis hermanas y los otros cientos de personas que los miraban desde abajo riéndose como nunca.

-Déjalos, esto es Italia nadie te juzga si eres apasionado-logre decir una vez que pude quitar mis ojos de la danza.

-Bien-sus ojos verdes brillaron con humor y maldad, sus manos agiles se encontraron con mi cintura y con un pequeño grito me encontré sentada en su regazo- por que tengo ideas muy apasionadas de agradecerte por esta celebración.

Mi respiración se aceleró de golpe dejándome el resonar de mi corazón en los oídos, sus ojos me sedujeron para no poder mover los míos, algunos mechones de su cabello mas desordenado por los bailes compartidos se escurrían por su frente y la camiseta color azul eléctrico se pegaba a su torso y brazos dejándome ver y por supuesto sentir los músculos de su cuerpo, mi estomago se contrajo en pequeños espasmos, una risa tonta y nerviosa salió de mis labios.

-¿Esa es una propuesta Cullen?-intente bromear para quitarme los nervios, Isabella podía con estas situaciones perfectamente pero yo no me encontraba en mi terreno, pero no podía dejar que solo ella se llevara la parte de la terapia, si ella podía intentar ser tierna y calmada yo podía ser sensual y coqueta, aunque la sangre escapara por mis mejillas en el intento como estaba pasando ahora.

-Por supuesto que no señorita Swan… es solo una confirmación-solo alcance a ver sus labios estirados en una sonrisa arrebatadora entes de sentirlos deslizándose por los míos, mi mente se encendió con luces de colores cuando cerré mis ojos y responderle el movimiento, sus manos se movieron por mi cuerpo hasta dejar una cómodamente en mi muslo desnudo por la falda y mi cabeza para acomodarla su gusto, sus dedos acariciaron mi pierna con sus pulgares lanzando señales tan luminosas a mi cuerpo como si fueran bengalas dirigiendo todas mis sensaciones a la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Esta era una de las tantas razones del por que habíamos estado escapando de Edward en estas semanas, nuestro cuerpo estaba tan sensible a sus caricias, tanto para mi como para Isabella, y si ella no podía controlarse para mi no quedaba escapatoria a la arrasadora multitud de sensaciones que Edward provocaba en nosotras.

Me aferre con anhelo a su cabello, acariciando su cuello y deleitándome con sus suspiros que envolvían mi boca, su lengua comenzó a juagar con la mía haciendo que a mi piel la recorriera pequeñas descargas de electricidad, la misma que circulaba entre el espacio de nuestros cuerpos estimulándonos a desaparecerlo por completo acercándonos mas.

Sabia que tenia la nariz para no desmayarme por la falta de aire, pero la respiración que teníamos estaba tan agitada que no bastaba el aire que entraba por ella, así que con desgana comenzamos a separarnos, Edward saboreo mis labios y dejando pequeños besos antes de separarse definitivamente de mi pero provocándome mas ganas que antes de lanzarme a su boca.

-Gracias, te amo-acaricio mi mandíbula con su nariz y labios y el aliento tibio circundó por la piel de mi cuello, aun estaba perdida por lo que me demore en entender su agradecimiento.

-No tienes que agradecer, te lo mereces, has trabajado mucho para lograr lo que has hecho-me acurruque en su pecho mientras mis manos rozaban la piel de su cuello y nuca, algo tan cálido como los rayos del sol se deslizaba por mi interior mientras sus brazos me envolvían, podía pasar toda mi vida así.

Ese pensamiento me golpeo sin aviso, aun teníamos demasiado confundido nuestro cerebro con Isabella para darle nombre a todo lo que Edward nos hacia sentir y era la otra razón de estarnos escapando de el durante este tiempo, podíamos decirle que su amor por nosotras estaba tan claro como el cristal, que no habían dudas que ensombrecieran sus sentimientos en nosotras, pero muy distinto era lo de nosotras para el.

Nunca en mi vida me habían atacado sentimientos como los de ahora, por lo que solo podía vivirlos segundo a segundo, todo estaba brumoso e iban apareciendo uno por uno o a veces en avalancha dejándome mentalmente tambaleando, y si para mi esto era difícil de descubrir no podía pensar siquiera en como estaba siendo para Isabella,

Todo era tan nuevo.

No podíamos arriesgarnos a herir a Edward diciéndole cosas que aun no estaban claras y no estar seguras cien por ciento de lo que nos pasaba, él se merecía amor tan puro como el que daba y no sentimientos empañados por confusión, no, él se merecía algo mejor, algo mejor que yo.

Mi cuerpo se tenso repentinamente.

- sucede algo?- me miraba con preocupación por mi repentina turbación, Edward se merecía alguien mejor que yo, el y todo ese amor que nos regalaba merecían alguien que pudiera cuidarlo como lo preciado que era.

¿Como podía alguien que ni siquiera podía decirle aun lo que sentía cuidarlo de esa forma, tomar y devolver lo mismo que el entregaba?

-No, solo creo que estoy cansada-una mueca parecida a una sonrisa surco mi rostro intentando tranquilizarlo-creo que es hora de bajar a los stripper-asintió no muy convencido, se levanto ayudándome a mi y miramos el lugar en donde Emmet y Jasper aun bailaban mas descoordinados que antes, me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, generalmente ese gesto me calmaba de forma inmediata pero ahora aumento mi ansiedad.

-Oigan ustedes, bajen de ahí y vámonos-Edward estaba casi gritando para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música y la borrachera de sus hermanos, ellos le devolvieron la mirada desde arriba con ojos un poco desenfocados.

-Vamos Edward- Emmett se tambaleo para agacharse y quedar mas cerca de Edward-ven a bailar con nosotros- solté una carcajada olvidándome por el momento de mis preocupaciones

-Te dije que debíamos pararlos hace rato-me susurro en el oído sin quitarle los ojos a su hermano que estaba levantándose para seguir bailando

-Si Edward…- Jasper movió la cabeza para lograr decir la frase completa-Hermano, es tu celebración.

-Tu encárgate de ellos y yo iré por mis hermanas-respondí con un risa ahogada, el solo suspiro asintiendo, le di un beso en la mejilla y me encamine donde Alice y Rosalie que estaban en un rincón sentadas riéndose de nada en particular.

-Hermanitaaaa, esta es una gran fiesta-Rosalie se lanzo a mis brazos haciéndonos perder un poco el equilibrio.

-Vamos Rosalie -jadee por abraso de oso al que me sometía-Camina donde Edward y los chicos-Rosalie asintió un poco perdida y camino a donde estaban los chicos.

-Alice debemos irnos, Puedes caminar?-Alice asintió con el rostro ofendido.

-Claro que puedo camina no he bebido tanto, solo déjame…- se agacho apoyándose en mi brazo y se saco los zapatos de tacón de diez centímetro-Ahora si-soltó una risita tonta y camino detrás de Rosalie, moví mi cabeza entretenida con el cambio de estatura de mi hermana, ahora solo me llegaba a mis hombros y las seguí por el camino.

Rosalie se tambaleo un poco al llegar la salida por lo que opte por sostenerla con mi mano en su cintura.

-Te ayudaría amor, pero me temo que si los dejo correrán a bailar otra vez-Edward tenia un brazo sosteniendo a Jasper y a Emmett sujeto de la camiseta, yo asentí riendo.

-Esta bien, ellas no están tan mal como tus hermanos-Rosalie me sonrío confirmando lo que acababa de decir-Bien, ahora todos afuera para poder irnos a casa- salimos a la calle y el aire helado y fresco nos dio en la cara, dejamos que el ambiente despejara un poco a nuestros bultos, Alice pestañaba rápidamente para enfocar y Rosalie intentaba peinarse el cabello en una coleta, los hermanos de Edward ya se sostenían solos pero aun un poco vacilantes.

-Tu te llevas a tus hermanas y yo a los míos de acuerdo?-Asentí mientras le daba las llaves de su auto a Edward, las tomo rápidamente para ir a buscarlo y acercarlo-Cuida a estos dos por mi mientras-grito por sobre su hombro.

-Bien chicas caminemos al mi auto-Alice y Rosalie caminaron adelante-Jasper Emmett caminen-ordene.

-Si señora-casi gritaron los dos, Jasper hizo la típica señal con la mano antes de caminar riéndose con Emmett detrás mio mientras yo seguía a mis hermanas

De pronto ambas se detuvieron con el rostro repentinamente despejado.

-Que pasa?-seguí su mirada que estaba fija una parte del estacionamiento.

La sangre se me subió hirviendo por las venas cuando vi a una chica de cabello rubio colgada del brazo de Edward y casi sentí que humo comenzó a salir de mi cabeza cuando reconocí quien era.

Jane estaba pegada del brazo de Edward quien la miraba sin expresión mientras contestaba alguna estúpida pregunta que ella le hacia.

Emmett y Jasper se detuvieron detrás mio y también sus risas al ver mi rostro presa de la furia.

-Alguien estar en problemas-Canturrio Emmett a Jasper apuntando a Jane.

Sentí que en mi conciencia la ira de Isabella burbujea cada vez mas cercana pero me negué a dejar que esta vez ella tomara el control.

-Cálmate Isabella, esta vez puedo yo-susurre con los dientes apretados, sentí remitir lentamente a Isabella, una parte de mi se alegró por el logro, pero todo eso quedo a un segundo plano al ver como Jane pasaba la mano por uno de los brazos de Edward, este retrocedió incomodo.

Rosalie y Alice caminaron mas rápido dejándome atrás sin mirarme, seguidas por los chicos, me obligue a caminar mas despacio para no hacer las locuras homicidas que cruzaban por mi mente.

-Pero seria genial si compartimos antes de la carrera-se escucho la voz de Jane antes de que llegara Alice y la empujara a un lado con la fuerza propia de alguien más grande.

-Quita tus pesuñas del novio de mi hermana-El rostro de Jane paso de la sorpresa a su acostumbrada arrogancia.

-Alice, solo estaba saludando a Edward-su mirada cargada de sucias intenciones me hizo caminar mas rápido-y por supuesto desearle suerte para mañana en la noche-antes de que Alice dijera algo me hice espacio entre Emmett y Jasper quienes hasta ahora me tapaban.

-Edward no necesita tus deseos Jane-mientras mi voz baja se abría paso pude ver como Edward miraba fijamente mis ojos y fruncía el seño-así que puedes metértelos por donde mas te acomode-un pequeño coro de jadeos se escucharon a mi alrededor liderado por Edward y seguido de mis hermanas y los chicos, si hubiera sido otra la situación me hubiera echado a reír.

-Isabella siempre tan descortés, solo pase para saludar-Jane hizo un gesto echando su cabello a un lado, estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera me molesto que me llamara Isabella

-Y ya los ha hecho así que puedes largarte- respondió Rosalie, me interpuse entre ella y Edward quien tenia una mirada entre asombro y culpa. _Pobre lo mas probable es que pensara que estaba molesta con el_, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda dejando que sufriera un poco mas.

-Pero como le estaba diciendo a Edward que podríamos divertirnos antes…-Hubo algo en mi mirada que hizo que Jane no pudiera acabar.

-Claro-cinco pares de ojos me miraron incrédulos y sabia que Edward detrás mio tenia una mirada igual-hay una parte de mi que se con seguridad se divertiría mucho arrastrándote por el cabello-ladee un poco mi cabeza y coloque mi expresión mas dulce-Quieres que nos divirtamos?-Jane palideció considerablemente y las risas de los demás sabiendo a que me refería solo ayudo que se incrementara.

-Siempre tan poco civilizada Isabella, cuando Jacob gane la carrera tendremos que pasar mas tiempo juntas ya que seré yo quien se ara cargo de las acciones de Italia-Mi cuerpo se estremeció de ira y tuve que apretar los puños y dientes para controlar a Isabella, pero esta vez no deje que se esfumara por completo tome una parte de su cólera para utilizarla, y sacarle los ojos de Jane pero las manos de Edward tomaron mis hombros con cariño intentando calmarme.

-Eso no pasara,- el gruñido de Edward hizo que bajara mi enfado considerablemente, moví mi cabeza para ver como los músculos de su mandíbula se contraían por el enojo.

-Estas seguro?, Jacob ha estado practicando mucho-el enojo que estaba desapareciendo volvió con fuerza al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia, respiro profundo y no ceder a los impulsos de Isabella, ¿o eran los míos?

-Sal de aquí Jane-sabia que mi rostro era una mascara sin expresión, escuchar mi voz tétrica me sorprendió pero no me preocuparía por eso ahora, solo quería dejar de ver a esa maldita-me estas aburriendo y puede que quiera divertirme con lo que te propuse hace un rato-Jane dio un paso atrás con el rostro temeroso.

-Si yo fuera tu le obedecería-Edward hablo detrás de mi con voz parecida a la mía.

-Fuera-Alice hizo un ademan con la mano como si Jane solo fuera un perro o una perra en su caso.

-Bien-aunque quería aparentar tranquilidad su voz salió aguda y temblorosa-nos vemos mañana en la noche-sentía que estaba apunto de saltarle encima por lo que me moví rígidamente a un lado para que pasara.

Jane se movió rápidamente por mi lado y ni siquiera me moleste en mirarle cundo le hable, seguí mirando al frente.

-Dile a Jacob que no es el único que ha estado practicando, y aprovecha de recordarle quien es la que le gano millones de veces en el pasado-Jane se puso rígida, titubeo un segundo antes de seguir caminado a la entrada del club.

-Es que no podemos ir a una solo fiesta sin que esa zorra se aparezca en el camino?-mi pregunta a nadie en particular provoco que todos se me quedaran viendo con la boca abierta-¿que? Creo que son ustedes los que olvidan que Isabella y yo somos la misma-los mire un segundo antes de carcajearme por sus rostros-vamos a casa- todos rieron mientras caminaban a los autos.

-Bella amor estas enojada?-Edward me giro para que lo mirara al rostro contrariado, negué con la cabeza y me alce para darle un corto beso.

-Se que eres un caballero y que por eso no la despediste como se lo merecía.

-No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando llegaste-suspiro.

-Es bueno ser el caballero de armadura para variar-se echo a reir y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Seria un placer ser la damisela en apuro si eso te complace-ahora me toco a mi reírme.

Anduvimos por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad en tiempo record, al llegar a casa solo vasto un segundo para ver desaparecer a Rosalie y Alice a sus habitaciones con Emmett y Jasper para dormir la borrachera, solo esperaba que llegaran consientes

Nos encontramos con Edward en el descanso de la escalera que daba a nuestras habitaciones.

-Mañana debo encontrarme con Seth para una práctica suave-torcí los labios en una sonrisa, Seth aun no tenía la edad para ir con nosotros al club y había hecho un berrinche monumental al enterarse y seguro como castigo le daría a Edward la clase más difícil de todas.

-Si estoy segura de que será suave-asentí riendo para mis adentros.

-Que crees que estaría haciendo Jane en el club?-pregunto Edward mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Ella y los demás tuvieron que llegar en estos días, y en esta ciudad no hay muchos club solo fue una coincidencia- eso esperaba, estaba cansada de pensar que me seguían siempre, el asintió no muy convencido.

-Quieres estar conmigo en mi habitación –Mire como las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaban tenuemente-solo un par de horas, te he extrañado estos días, pero si estas cansada…-

-Esta bien Edward, me encantaría-Sonreí para quitarle importancia, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para calmar algunas dudas que me rondaban.

Entramos en la habitación y prácticamente me lance a la gran cama, me senté rápidamente quitándome los zapatos, los tacones hacían que las piernas se vieran geniales pero no siempre era sin un costo, Edward se quito sus zapatos y se recostó a mi lado rápidamente, me envolvió en sus brazos y recostó mi cabeza en su pecho, luego de unos segundos de disfrutar su calor me decidí a hablar.

-Edward, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-el levanto un poco su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro, no tienes que preguntar.

- Eres feliz?-sus cejas se reventaron un poco mientras consideraba mi pregunta, pero rápidamente un brillo de alegría apareció en sus ojos verdes, cielos si que era guapo, los mechones de cabello en su frente resaltaban mas el color de sus ojos, pestañee para concentrarme.

-Por supuesto, desde que estas a mi lado he sido mas feliz que en toda mi vida-alce una ceja extrañada.

-Entonces tu vida era una algo horrible-una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

-Por que dices eso?.

-Porque lo único que has conseguido desde que me conoces son problemas-Sus rasgos rápidamente se tornaron increíblemente tiernos

-Problemas es lo ultimo que he pensado que has traído a mi mi rostro con delicadeza mientras hablaba-te amo y cuando todo esto acabe ya veras que las cosas mejoraran- fruncí el seño confundida.

-A que te refieres con que las cosas mejoraran?-su cabeza se ladeo unos centímetros como si no entendiera mi confusión.

-Que cuando esto acabe podremos dedicarnos única y exclusivamente a tu tratamiento-hablaba despacio como si yo fuera una niña confundida- aremos todo para que puedas encontrar un equilibrio que te haga feliz-me senté de golpe conmocionada.

-Tu ocuparas tu tiempo en mi recuperación?- se sentó a mi lado abrasándome.

-Claro, nada mas importa que tu seas feliz-me quede muda un segundo.

-Pero yo no quiero que tu desperdicies tu vida en algo así-mi voz salió aguda por mucho que diera vuelta las palabras no encontraba la parte que dijera que era correcto que el derrochara su vida en mi y mi problema-Edward esto no será algo rápido, lo mas probable es que lleve varios años-el asintió.

-Yo ya se eso, pero no me interesa cuantos años lleve, tu eres lo mas importante-echo su cuerpo para atrás intentando verme por completo-es que acaso tu esperabas que termináramos al volver a casa?-el color de su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

-NO-me apresure a responderle no queriendo que llegara a conclusiones absurdas.-Pero no tengo en mis planes hacerte parte de esto, no solo será largo, si no que tendré que viajar mas de lo acostumbrado, Nicolas no puede irse conmigo a casa, ya lo hablamos y le es imposible dejar a todos sus pacientes en Alemania –cada vez hablaba mas rápido bajo la atónita mirada de Edward-no puedo someterte a esa tipo de vida , créeme ya lo he vivido y no es agradable-suspire con tristeza, la primera temporada en Fork fue un verdadero infierno de viajes idas u vueltas.

-Bella-levante los ojos para ver la preocupación tiñendo el verde de sus ojos-y tu crees que yo te dejare vivir ese tormento sola?-negué.

-No se trata de eso Edward, simplemente no estaría bien que yo te lo permitiera-Edward abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Entonces si quieres que esto acabe- sentencio, me soltó definitivamente haciéndose a un a un lado, pero mi mano fue mas rápida y le tome el brazo casi sin pensar.

-No, deja de decir eso no quiero que acabe-Edward torció los labios contrariado-pero no me pidas que algo así, no puedo permitir que desgastes tu vida en el transcurso de mi recuperación, que por cierto no sabemos si será posible.

-No puedes decir eso-Edward levanto una mano para detener mi replica-pero eso lo veremos después cuando volvamos a casa-entrecerré los ojos con suspicacia, en sus ojos se veía claramente que no pensaba en absoluto abandonar sus ideas.

-Estoy cansada, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir-estaba mintiendo por supuesto sabia que esto no me dejaría dormir, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas.

-Claro, buenas noches-desvié los ojos de su mirada afligida, le di un corto beso en los labios y corrí ala salida, esta seria una larga noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos encontramos en la tarde Atte vale<strong>_


	31. Pesadillas

_**Bien empecemos: en este capitulo que como dato axtra les cuanto que no pensaba hacerlo tan largo pero no pude evitarlo,segundo es que aunque soy nueva en esto no podia dejar la historia sin un acercaminto entre los protagonistas, no es algo explicito pero si bastante intimo su encuntro, no se como me habra quedado por que soy nueva en esto pero lo intente, pero les queria abisar y excusarme antes de que leyeran mi incurcion en la intimidad, espero que lo aceptan y sean comprencibas siiiiiiiii, bien con esto las djo leer.**_

_**y para algunas romanticas les dejo lo tan esperado.**_

_**disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabella Pov<strong>_

_**05:10 horas.**_

Me despertó un grito.

No se trataba de un distante grito, sino que un verdadero alarido pidiendo ayuda repitiéndose una y otra vez rasgando el silencio de la noche, detrás de el grito veía las imágenes definidas del avión incendiándose y la silueta de Charlie Swan mirándome desde arriba, y de pronto se transformaba en otros ojos atormentados los que me seguían mientras caía al vacío.

Me di cuenta que los gritos venían de mi pero las imágenes no se detuvieron, y el terror me azoto como un mazo al darme cuenta de que aun no despertaba, estaba dentro de mi sueño mirando o mas bien recordando una y otra vez la misma imagen pero ahora con un cambio mas tormentoso ya que la imagen danzaba de unos ojos cafés a unos increíblemente hermosos de color verde.

Me congele de miedo paralizada al sentir el vértigo de la caída, mi grito emergió nuevamente despertándome definitivamente.

Mi respiración salía a grandes jadeos en el intento por que mis pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno, me senté rígidamente en la cama tomando las húmedas sabanas aferrándolas a mi pecho, cerré mis ojos pero las cuadros de la pesadilla se proyectaban uno tras otro detrás de mis parpados y me golpearon como un tren, el miedo ciego había desaparecido aflorando ahora otra emoción.

_Pánico_

Abrí los ojos desesperada por que la sensación desapareciera, pero la oscuridad solo la acentuó mas, temblores descontrolados aprisionaban mi cuerpo y las lagrimas que sabia no podría derramar aguijoneaban mis ojos y la garganta se cerro con un sollozo invisible.

_Edward_

Salte de la cama cayendo cerca de la puerta, me levante tan rápido como pude en una carrera imaginaria contra algo inexistente pero el pánico no me dejaba pensar.

Corrí como maniaca por el corredor y no me detuve hasta abrir la puerta y encontrarme con la oscuridad de la habitación de Edward, entrecerré los ojos para ver algo en la penumbra, luego de unos segundos mis ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente para ver la silueta dormida de Edward estirado boca arriba con el torso desnudo tranquilamente y solo entonces mi garganta se abrió y me dejo respirar con normalidad pero los temblores aun no se detuvieron.

Cerré la puerta despacio para no despertarlo de su pacifico sueño y me acerque con cuidado al costado de su cama, su cabeza caía a un lado por lo que pude ver los pacíficos rasgos de su rostro con claridad, uno de sus brazos estaba arriba de su cabeza y las piernas cubiertas por las abanas estaban abiertas ocupando casi toda la extensión de la cama, todo hacia ver que estaba profundamente dormido ajeno al terror que me aprisionaba el pecho.

Pero las imágenes aun ahora con los ojos abiertos y siendo testigo de que Edward estaba bien no me quitaba del todo la sensación que tenía que salvarlo.

Me mordí el labio por el nuevo golpe de miedo que fue tan fuerte que sentí que perdía el conocimiento, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes para que el grito que sentía en la garganta no abandonara su guarida.

Edward me miraba desde el avión incendiándose con el rostro mortificado mientras que yo caía sin control y alejándome cada vez mas de poder salvarlo de explosión que sabia que curraría en segundo, sus labios en una mueca de profunda tristeza se movieron en silencioso _Te Amo_ pero para ese entonces la oscuridad me envolvía y el sonido de los gritos y lamentos dentro del avión se reproducían claramente en mis oídos.

Me lleve la mano a la boca para acallar el alarido y sollozo sin lagrimas que quería brotar de mi interior, me obligue a respirara por la nariz para no hiperventilar.

_Tranquila solo es un sueño, _me repetí para convencerme de que todo estaría bien, él estaba ahí durmiendo a salvo de todo, me acerque para mirarlo de cerca.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado parada mirándolo pero lo que si sabia que mi respiración estaba normal y mi cuerpo ya no se estremecía con los temblores.

Me tomo otro minuto decidirme que ya estaba bien y que era tiempo de irme a mi habitación pero de solo pensar en volver me provoco un suave temblor en las manos.

Mire con deseo el lugar libre al lado de Edward, y luego a mi alrededor preguntándome si seria muy malo si me recostaba solo un par de horas para descansar, solo un par de horas, lo suficiente para dormir, la única vez en años en lo que había dormido profundamente sin que las pesadillas se apoderaran de mi conciencia había sido cuando dormí con el antes de viajar, pero…

Suspire y lo mire nuevamente, en este tiempo no se había movido mucho solo su brazo antes arriba de sus cabeza ahora descansaba estirado hacia el lado opuesto a mi, y la sabana ahora dejaba ver todo su pecho desnudo hasta el filo de unos pantalones de seda azul donde la v de su cadera quedaba precariamente cubierta, los músculos de su estomago repentinamente se me antojaron muy interesantes, subí la mirada por el pecho hasta los brazos perfectamente delineados por los músculos y seguí mirando hasta que me quede en lo que mas me gustaba de él , su rostro, perfecto liso y suave, ahora una pequeña sombra ensombrecía su barbilla con la barba de un día y los ojos cerrados donde el color jade que sabia que si yo fuera una chica mas débil me detendrían el aliento solo con su saludo, los mechones se deslizaban por la frente tapando un lado del ojo mas cercano a la cama.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor pero ahora buscando a alguien que saliera de las sombras para decirme que era una psicópata por estar mirándolo como lo estaba haciendo y teniendo las sensaciones en mi cuerpo que ahora hacia que mi cuerpo temblara ya no de miedo sino que solo de deseo.

-Bella?- me sobresalte profundamente al escuchar su voz ronca, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos ahora abiertos nublados por el sueño, se sentó girándose para mirarme fijamente-Bella?-repitió inseguro, sonreí un poco incomoda y avergonzada por ser descubierta mirándolo-Isabella- afirmo, en mi interior saltaron tantos sentimientos que volví a temblar, nunca sabría como el solo con algunos segundos podía saber quien era la que estaba frente a él.

-Lamento haberte despertado-susurre consiente de la calma a mi alrededor.

-Sucede algo mi amor?-negué con la cabeza, no me apetecía repetir lo vivido-No me mientas, no creo que vinieras a pedirme la hora-una sonrisa que no quito la preocupación de su rostro surco sus rasgos.

-Solo un mal sueño, ya estoy bien-pude ver en la oscuridad que ahora ya no era tanto por los mortecinos rayos de luz del amanecer que se filtraban por las rendijas de la cortina que la mueca de preocupación se acentuó en su rostro.

-Quieres contármelo-estiro un mano invitándome a que me costara a su lado, dude solo un segundo antes de caminar y sentarme en la orilla de la cama para corre la sabana y meterme, justo en ese instante me fije en mi aspecto, mire lentamente hacia abajo desde las piernas desnuda y mas arriba hasta llegar al filo de la camisa de dormir de seda rosa que llegaba a medio muslo y seguí hasta el escote que apenas me tapaba lo justo y las tiras que sostenían mis hombros descubiertos.

Solté un lamento y mire rápidamente a Edward sonrojada como nunca lo había estado, pero el rostro aun preocupado de Edward me dijo que él no se fijaba en mi inexistente vestuario.

Maldita Bella, no se le podía ocurrir peor noche para ocupar mi pijama mas reveladora.

-Tu rostro esta rojo hasta la raíz del cabello-comenzó sorprendido-estas bien, tienes fiebre?-se acercó hasta quedar pegado a mi costado y tocar mi frente, la quite rápidamente y me tape lo que mas pude con la sabana acomodándome con la espalda pegada al cabecero.

-No estoy enferma, estoy bien-El asintió mas relajado, se sentó a mi lado pero me acerco mas a su lado abrasándome por los hombros.

-Hola-me beso tiernamente en la mejilla haciéndome suspirar, que débil me estaba volviendo-Quieres contarme lo que te paso?-negué con la cabeza pero inconscientemente me acurruque mas en sus brazos.

-Es solo una pesadilla-sonreí con amargura-nada fuera de lo común en mis noches-Edward me abrazo mas fuerte haciéndome quedar con la mitad del cuerpo encima de él.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo para alejar tus pesadillas-se quedo cayado un segundo-fue por lo que conversamos hace unas horas?- su preocupación me hizo sentir culpable, ¿cuando seria el día en que él no se tuviera que preocupar por mi?

-No, no te preocupes-me estire para besar su barbilla intentando relajarlo, el suspiro suavemente- estoy bien, solo un poco cansada-bostece sonoramente.

-Eso tiene solución-me beso la cima de la cabeza y de un solo movimiento se deslizo por la cama hasta que quedamos acostados con mi cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo acurrucado en su pecho-duerme tranquila-una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabello lentamente.

Mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias una pregunta fluyo por mi conciencia.

¿Porque Edward remplazaba a Charlie en mi sueño? o recuerdo mejor dicho.

Evite temblar acurrucándome mas cerca de Edward y entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas, escuche un carraspeo de su parte pero estaba concentrada en mis cavilaciones.

No podía siquiera considerar la idea de que Edward me abandonara como lo hizo el, Edward no podía abandonarme.

Pero no estaría mejor el alejándose de mi? Teniendo una viada normal, algo en mi sabia que el que Edward me amara solo le traería problemas y sufrimiento.

Casi me rio de mi misma, nunca nadie me había amado como él lo hacia y me eso me hacia infeliz, tenia que estar mas loca de lo que creía Nicolas y sabia que se divertiría mucho cuando volviera de Alemania mañana para la carrera y le contara el sueño.

Pero como podía ser feliz cuando estaba apunto de cometer el acto mas egoísta de todos? Edward me amaba y yo lo ataría a mi vida sometiéndolo a el calvario de acompañarme en el tratamiento para una supuesta recuperación y y si no funcionaba lo torturaría con largas horas de espera de mis terapias, a los cambios radicales de humor que sufro y sufriría cada vez mas mientras transcurriera el tiempo y me adaptara a los cambios por nada con el extra de que aun no podia aclar mis sentimientos por el,el me deba todo y yo aun no podia decirle un misero te quiero.

El calor del cuerpo de Edward se traspaso al mio placenteramente dejándome en un pequeño letargo relajando mi cuerpo, pero mi mente era algo diferente.

El solo me había entregado amor y más tranquilidad en estas semanas que en los cinco años desde que desperté en ese solitario hospital y yo se lo retribuía involucrándolo en una carrera que puede costarle su integridad física y dejarlo a merced de la maldad de Aro y su familia.

Lo único que no me molestaba era que gracias a eso estaba ahora plácidamente quedándome dormida en sus brazos con el calor de su piel y su olor envolviéndome.

¿Como seria mi relación con Edward si Felix y por extensión toda la familia de Aro no se hubiera presentado?

Algo en mi sabia que Edward hubiera encontrado la oportunidad de que estuviéramos juntos, y que las cosas no fueran tan diferentes, dios sabia que las semanas que pasamos juntos antes de esa fiesta de disfraces fueron las mas felices, paseos y momentos de risas vividos juntos o con sus hermanos y las mías, pero incluso en todo esa felicidad estaba un poco empañada por mi situación.

Nada podía ser completo cuando tenias que ver la mitad de tus recuerdos por ojos de Bella y ella los míos desde mi perspectiva, tenia vívidamente el recuerdo de un día de campo en un parque en un inusual día de sol en Fork y todo tenia que verlo y sentirlo desde la mente de Bella, así como ella tenia que ver un día en que todos tomamos los autos y competimos entre nosotros y tuvo que sentir la felicidad y risa en la que participe cuando me amenazaron con un ataque de cosquillas si les ganaba siendo Edward el principal participe de la amenaza.

Todas las experiencias teníamos que vivirlas por la mitad… y Edward.

Suspire internamente, el pobre de Edward solo sonreía con increíble amor cuando presenciaba nuestros cambios dando el mismo amor independiente cual de las dos estaba presente.

Santo cielo, cuanto amor tenia que tenerme el hombre que desperté con solo dos horas de haber dormido y solo me recibía preocupado por mi sufrimiento.

Y yo… y yo… era una estúpida y egoísta por solo recibir y no lograr darle lo mismo, si solo pudiera decirle lo que me estaba pasando.

-Te amo Isabella-su susurro me saco del letargo como si me hubieran arrojado agua fría, abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, me ataco un impulso tan fuerte como el anterior terror pero no pude tomarlo y darle nombre pero mi cuerpo reacciono como si fuera una señal de alarma luminosa encendiendo con luz su boca.

Me lance sedienta del calor y sabor de sus labios, se paralizo por un segundo sorprendido por mi ataque pero no tardo mas en responderme saboreando mis labios con su lengua dejando la estela de pasión recorriendo mi piel, la acaricie con la mía intentando desplegar algo de lo que arremetía en mi interior y que aun no tenia nombre pero me obligaba a denostárselo con mi boca.

Tenia que decírselo, las ansias repentinas de decirle aunque sea que yo confiaba en el amor que el me daba me ayudo a separarme de sus boca mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior ganándome un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, pero fue Edward quien se me adelanto al hablar.

-Te amo, te amo más que a nada en mi vida-mire hacia arriba y solté su cabello ya que en algún segundo durante el beso quede presa bajo el cuerpo de Edward y mis manos se asieron con sus mechones de su nuca y las palabras fluyeron mas fácil de lo que pensé que seria.

-Ya lo se…-se separo para mirarme de mas altura y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los míos.

-Que…-se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir-que es lo que sabes?-sentí que del sentimiento que me atacaba afloraba ternura pura y se derramaba por mis ojos al mirarlo, para el esto era verdaderamente importante y yo no lo decepcionaría, así tome aire para darme fuerza.

-Se cuanto me amas-sus ojos se agrandaron pero no me detuve-Se y creo en cada palabra, silaba y consonante cuando me dices que me amas, lo se porque lo siento en cada cosa que haces, como me miras, cuando me tocas y me besas, no tengo duda alguna en ti.

Y aquí es cuando debería decir que sentía yo por el pero los grilletes y mordazas que encerraban mis sentimientos no me lo permitieron y me cerraron la garganta con una angustia y frustración intolerable, por lo que me concentre en las expresiones que cruzaron el rostro de Edward, asombro, incredulidad, felicidad, ternura y por ultima la que me llenaba el cuerpo con ese sentimiento cálido, Amor, fue como si dejara salir por los ojos tanto amor por mi suficiente para llenar un océano.

-Desde cuando?-susurro.

-Creo que desde la fiesta de disfraces, no lo tengo muy claro-era verdad lo único que sabia era que era demasiado tiempo que espere para decírselo.

Soltó una risita y me beso con cortos besos en los labios, mejillas, nariz y de nuevo mi boca.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces-abrí mi boca esforzándome por decir las palabras que no conocía, nada salió de ellas, Edward cambio su mueca de felicidad por una de empatía por mi turbación.

-Amor no necesitas decir nada-pestañee por las lagrimas que sabia que no se derramarían-Pequeña-acaricio cariñosamente los rasgos de mi rostro-sé que esto es difícil para ti y si tengo que pasarme la vida para que tus heridas se sanen lo are sin dudarlo, solo necesito tenerte a mi lado.

Maldita sea mi vida, Charlie, Renee, Aro, Felix, Jane y todo en mi vida que me convirtieron en el demonio sin alma en el que me convertí y que me hace incapaz de darle a Edward lo que el necesita para ser feliz, pero si no podía decirle lo que sentía por el dejaría que lo viera, lo sintiera.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo baje para besarlo con todo lo que me quedaba de alma y sentimientos, esa pequeña parte solo le pertenecía a él y se lo aria saber, aumente el ritmo del beso jugando con su lengua lenta pero con claras intenciones de que viera mis propósitos, el las entendió en el mismo momento que mis manos rozaron la piel de su estomago y pecho lentamente.

-Dios sabe que te deseo tanto que es doloroso-susurro roncamente en mi oído lo que hizo que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara otro par de grados y mi respiración se aceleró junto con mis latidos-pero no quiero que pienses que estaba esperando esto para atacarte y…-tape su boca con mis dedos.

-La única que estaba esperando estora atacarte soy yo –sonreí coqueta y le guiñe un ojo.

-Pero…-negué con la cabeza y volví a besarlo lentamente para que se relajara y lo conseguí mientras recorría su espalda, el calor de su piel desnuda me traspaso las palmas recorriendo mis brazos y el resto del cuarpo, Edward bajo una mano hasta mi rodilla y comenzó a subir por ella la cual instintivamente se alzaba con cada centímetro que Edward recorría, hasta que llego al filo de mi pijama en la parte superior de mi muslo, Edward escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y su respiración agitada se deslizo por el y su mano dejo de avanzar, ambos sostuvimos la respiración y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Esto era mas allá de lo que hasta ahora aviamos avanzado entre nosotros y no era fácil continuar pero el ambiente entre nosotros estaba tan cargado que solo basto que mis manos se deslizaran con mas deseo de abarcar su piel de su espalda para que las cosas continuaran, su mano siguió subiendo rozando el costado de mi pierna cercano a mis glúteos en donde su mano ralentizo su avance y mi piel se erizo placenteramente.

-Me encanta tu piel-sus voz se sintió en la piel de mi cuello mientras la besaba lentamente humedeciéndola.

Siguió su avance por mi cadera y cintura, sus dedos trazaron mis costillas y siguió hasta la sensible piel de mis pechos donde se detuvo para acariciarlos con destreza encendiendo los últimos rincones de mi cuerpo.

-Edward-suspire tan despacio que no pensé que el me escucharía pero lo hizo, me respondió besándome con pasión mientras las caricias se hacían mas rápidas, mis manos bajaban y subían por su piel descubierta de la espalda y pecho, la mano de Edward subió a mi cuello mientras, bajo por este y recorrió mi hombro hasta que llego a la tirita de mi pijama la que bajo por el brazo y luego su otra mano hizo lo mismo con el otro hasta quedar con la parte de arriba a duras penas sostenida, lo vi tragar saliva duramente y mis ojos encontraron los suyos quienes buscaban la aprobación, roce la piel de su cuello con mis dedos dejando claro que no había vuelta atrás, sus ojos se encendieron, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besar mi cuello y a bajar por la clavícula y hombros hasta llegar mas abajo y deje de pensar cuando llego a la piel de mi pecho que lloraba por sus atenciones, perdí la noción del tiempo entre suspiros y palabras por parte de los dos mientras besaba mis pechos alternando de uno a otro.

Sentí las manos en el dobladillo de mi pijama y la seda deslizarse por mi cuerpo hasta que tuve que levantar la cabeza para que saliera de mi cuerpo, me quede embelesada con el brillo de deseo en los ojos de Edward mientras recorría mi cuerpo desnudo a excepción de las pantaletas rosadas que fueran lo siguiente en salir lentamente por mis piernas mientras las manos de Edward las bajaban acariciando cada centímetro con sus labios, para cuando se deslizo devuelta por mi cuerpo mi respiración bajaba y subía mi pecho.

Cuando llego hasta la altura de mi rostro un estremecimiento intenso me recorrió el cuerpo al sentir sus piernas desnuda rozar las mías en igual condiciones, cuando? no lo sabia pero se había desecho de su pantalones de pijama y ahora nada impedía la cercanía de toda su piel contra la mía.

-Te amo pequeña-susurro mientras sus manos invitaban gentilmente a mis piernas a levantarse para poder acomodarse entre ellas y el calor me recorrió como llamas directas cuando lo sentí entre mis piernas.

Me removí desesperada por encontrar las palabras para corresponderles pero por mas que busque solo encontré sentimientos dispersos y las sensaciones de su boca en la piel de cuello y rostro hasta encontrar mis labios no ayudaba a mi concentración.

-No sabes cuanto te amo y cuanto mas puedo amarte-sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras yo me arqueaba al encuentro de sus caricias.

De pronto, en un segundo de conciencia me encontré sola en mi mente, no era la sensación de que me distanciaba de Bella muy por el contrario la sentía tan cerca que la línea era inexistente, no la sentía a mi lado, en ese momento éramos solo una, armoniosamente actuando en esta escena de intimidad, mi mente estaba después de tantos años unida en solo una persona, solo una persona viviendo toda las efectos del amor de Edward hacia sentir y saborear y por primera vez todo se sentía completo, sin dividir mis sentimientos.

Los ojos verdes conectaron los míos encandilándome con el amor en ellos mi corazón se calentó de una forma diferente a lo que estaba pasando en mi piel y en mi cerebro se encendió una pequeña luz indicándome el camino entre la oscuridad y aunque solo duro un latido de mi corazón fue suficiente para saberlo

Tome aire con potencia por la impresión y felicidad de quien perdió algo durante mucho tiempo y de pronto de forma inesperada lo encuentra, solo ese segundo de vínculo de nuestros ojos fue suficiente para ver desde los ojos de Edward las cosas iluminadas como en el día mas claro.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba mas que ha nada en mi vida, _LO AMABA_, las palabras se gritaban en mi mente con la intensidad de un huracán

Edward…-mi euforia era tanta que salió entrecortada y jadeante pero no pude terminar de decirle lo que me acababa de ocurrir por que Edward reacciono besándome intensamente mal interpretando mi grito por un gemido apasionado y tomándolo como la señal de continuar.

Mis palabras se atragantaron en la garganta siendo remplazado por un verdadero gemido al sentir a Edward encajando en mi cuerpo con deliberada lentitud y tomando el ritmo entre respiraciones pesadas por su parte y suaves gemidos por la mías.

-Diablos pequeña-gruño Edward mientras echaba la cabeza un poco para atrás con los ojos cerrados con una mueca que mis ojos la transmitieron a mi cuerpo con descargas de lujuria.

Me perdí entre las sensaciones que derritieron mi cuerpo y mi mente dejando todo a parar a algún recóndito lugar escondiéndose.

Mientras mas se movía Edward en mi interior, mas perdía yo la capacidad de pensamiento dejando a mi cuerpo tomara el control y mis sentidos solo consientes de los sonidos de nuestras respiraciones y palabras susurradas por parte de Edward.

Lentamente todo desapareció a mi alrededor, no había cama, ni habitación nada excepto Edward rozando mi cuerpo con el suyo, las llamas de fuego que lamian mi piel se incrementaron incendiando hasta los últimos rincones posibles, intente gritar hasta que mis cuerdas bucales desaparecieran pero lo único que logre fue una serie de gemidos de discordante intensidad, muy a lo lejos sentí a Edward cambiar de postura alzándose levemente tomando mis cadera con sus manos.

-Isabella…-un sonido parecido a un ronroneo salió de su garganta mientras las lenguas de fuego se arrastraba aun por mi piel hasta que ya no quedo nada.

Edward bajo quedando encima de mi cuidando su peso mientras yo volvía a tener pensamientos pero aun así un pequeño arcoíris se formaba detrás de mis parpados danzando sin control, sentí la manos de Edward arrastrarme por la cama hasta quedar recostada encima de el con mi cabeza escuchando los latidos de su corazón convirtiéndolo en la melodía que comenzó a dejarme en un placido letargo, había algo en mi mente desde las penumbras que saltaba para salir a la luz. pero en mi estado no podía distinguirlo entre tantos otros sentimientos.

-Te Amo, te amo preciosa-Edward tenia la voz agitada pero la ternura desbordante me recorrió como miel tibia por mis venas, la sensación de que me estaba olvidando algo volvió pero las tinieblas me arrastraron a un pacifico sueño.

Lentamente fui saliendo del sueño mientras un aroma se filtraba en mis sentidos, era algo que mi cerebro no tuvo que esforzarse por reconocer, ese olor masculino y delicioso estaba grabado en mi piel.

Edward

Abrí los ojos y acomodándome con una sonrisa al verme en la misma posición en la que me quede dormida anoche, mi cabeza estaba enterrada en el cuello de Edward que desprendía el aroma intenso de su piel, su rostro se movió en una mueca molesto por mis movimientos hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con mis ojos divertidos, recordaba que el también tenia un mal despertar en las mañanas y sonreí por el recuerdo tan parecido pero tan diferente con este momento.

-Hola pequeña hermosa-me devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos tan brillantes como suponía que estaban los míos desplegando el verde mas intenso que se podía imaginar.

-Hola ojos hermosos-susurre incapaz de guardar mis pensamientos mirando la ardor de sus ojos, el soltó una risa pegándome mas a su cuerpo.

-Ojos hermosos eh?-acaricio mi cabello desparramado en la almohada- pues muchas gracias.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza-el negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Bajemos a desayunar?-asentí feliz como no lo había estado en años, Edward beso mis labios con ternura-anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo mi vida- volvió a besarme y se separo para vestirse, me levante con una sonrisa que llegaba a doler

-Para mi también fue lo mejor-dije mientras le daba la espalda en un susurro, me gire y el sonrío del otro lado de la cama y yo baje los ojos repentinamente tímida, comencé a buscar entre la cama hasta que encontré mi pijama y me senté para ponérmela, un pequeño mareo me ataco y me di cuanta que estaba sola en mi cabeza, sonreí un poco temerosa y comencé a buscar en los rincones de mi mente pero solo encontré mis pensamiento, estaba apunto de saltar para decirle a Edward y buscar a Nicolas que para esta hora ya debería estar en casa pero el mareo volvió con mas fuerza obligándome a aferrarme a la cama intentando no caerme.

Mi cerebro tuvo un salto dejándome mas mareada aun y como un golpe salió a la luz el recuerdo de la noche, aun con el mareo sonreí con euforia recorriéndome el cuerpo como olas, me gire para terminar de decirle a Edward que…Lo amaba, si yo lo amaba tanto como el a mi.

Abrí la boca para gritarle las palabras pero Edward se giro mirando la ventana y su ceño se frunció levemente.

-Es extraño que Seth no este aquí golpeando la puerta-mi boca se cerro de golpe y mi sonrisa desapareció, el mareo me azoto con fuerza tambaleándome hasta que me senté en la cama nuevamente, Edward seguía mirando la ventana pensativo ajeno a mi malestar.

Como pude ser tan estúpida para hacer el amor justo antes de la carrera, y mas aun, justo cuando necesitaba tener la cabeza fría mis sentimientos se dignaban a salir a la luz.

Una punzada de profundo dolor me llego a la cabeza y mi vista se volvió negra, me obligue a mantenerme erguida y cerré los ojos aguantándome el sollozo de dolor.

Si algo le pasaba a Edward yo ya no podría vivir, no ahora que sabia lo que sentía por el.

¿Y si le decía y a Edward le pasaba algo y me abandonaba igual que Charlie?

El sueño de la noche se repitió en mi cabeza, Edward no podía abandonarme también, yo no resistiría otra vez quedar sola.

De pronto sentí que abandonaba mi cuerpo estremeciéndome con el dolor que abarcaba toda mi cabeza.

Edward me amaba y no me dejaría sola como todos los demás, el me amaba yo lo sabia con todo mi ser, pero el pánico de la noche se deslizo por mis sentidos haciendo que mis manos temblaran profundamente.

Mi conciencia comenzó a tirar hacia los lados dejándome casi inconsciente, abrí mis ojos y me levante, Edward se estaba buscando ropa en el armario gigante tarareando alguna canción, me deslice a duras penas hasta la puerta e hice una esfuerzo para no caerme y que mi voz sonara normal.

-Edward-apreté los dientes para no gritar por el nuevo latigazo de dolor en mi cabeza y los bordes de mi visa se oscurecieron amenazando con introducirme en las penumbras nuevamente, me apresure a abrir la puerta-Edward voy a buscar ropa en mi habitación, te veo abajo para desayunar-Salí antes de que me contestara y me tambalee al intentar correr por el pasillo, me tropecé un par de veces pero logre entra en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y la oscuridad se apodero de mi vista, los temblores me hicieron moverme con dificultas así que me deslice por la puerta hasta el suelo.

Sentí que mi cuerpo y mi mente se separaban haciéndome soltar un grito que amortigüe con el puño, solté el aire de golpe y jadeando me recosté en el suelo.

De pronto todo termino como si nunca hubiera existido pero algo si había pasado, me levante débilmente y me pare un segundo con los puños apretados.

Bella estaba en mi conciencia nuevamente y me dieron ganas de lanzarme por la ventana por la angustia y frustración, quería gritar gasta desmayarme al sentir los sentimientos de Bella en alguna parte de mi cuerpo tirando de una forma que nunca había sentido, y los míos en la otra punta rechazándose como dos imanes opuestos

Estábamos nuevamente separadas con la diferencia de que ahora era como si se hubiera deslucido la línea entre nosotras dejando terriblemente vulnerable nuestra conciencia, estábamos separadas pero ya nada impedía que una sintiera las cosa de la otra con doble intensidad, Bella quería salir corriendo al lado de Edward y esconderlo y yo quería golpearlo por enamorarme para luego aceptar una carrera en donde lo podía perder, sentía todo lo de Bella y solo intensificaba las mías, me sentía insegura y temerosa, era como estuviéramos a punto de caer en un precipicio de oscuridad.

Me levante reuniendo el valor y me di una ducha rápida sintiéndome a punto de quebrarme, me concentre en el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo y así limitar la sensación de no encontrarme por completo en mi cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha un poco mas repuesta pero al acercarme a al armario una crisis exploto en mi interior, al ver el interior la ropa separada de Bella y la mía provoco que Bella saliera intermitentemente a la luz dejándome mas asustada y desequilibrada que antes.

-¿Que me esta pasando?- me pregunte tomándome la cabeza entre las manos mientras Bella aparecía y desaparecía y yo desaparecía y aparecía, luego de unos minutos de respirar profundo negándome a ceder a la histeria me vestí con un pantalón de jean mio y un top de color blanca con una cinta azul bajo el busto de Bella, casi me rio de la situación pero la verdad es que no tenia gracia, me coloque unos tacones bajos y salí a tomar desayuno.

Por el corredor mire a mi izquierda al pasillo donde las habitaciones de Charlie y Renne se encontraban clausuradas a petición mía y la imagen de ellos y yo en una navidad abriendo regalos derrochando felicidad me castigo, me aferre a la baranda de la escalera y corrí al lado opuesto bajando la escalera.

-Maldita sea Bella mantén tus recuerdos contigo-dije entre dientes mientras corría.

¿Porque? Solo hace unas horas era mujer más feliz del mundo descubriendo por primera vez el amor por un hombre maravilloso y ahora mi mente estaba en el algún tipo de limbo.

Y los episodios de pánico me atacaban cada vez con mas fuerza cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedería en la noche, cerré los ojos y me forcé a dejar de jadear y que mis manos dejaran de temblar para caminar al comedor donde se escuchaban las risas de los demás. _Todo estar bien, _me repetí mientras me acercaba.

Edward tenia que estar bien, yo lo amaba y todo tendría que estar bien, el me acompañaría en mi recuperación y seriamos felices, solo serian unos años pero la recompensa seria una vida juntos.

Cuando todo esto terminara como dijo Edward todo estaría bien, nos concentrarnos en que yo me recuperara para tener una vida casi normal y todo estaría bien.

Estaríamos juntos, y él no me abandonaría por que me amaba.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora que yo lo amaba, no lo dejaría mientras yo viajaba a Alemania, Edward lo quería así y yo ya no tenia duda de mis sentimientos por lo que se aria como él dijo.

¿Que eran un par de años de sacrificio?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les gustar nos encontramos pronto<strong>


	32. Proximos al Fin

_**La semana pasada no alcance con las prisas para subir los capitulos juntos de agradecer los comentario y los faboritos que recivi por lo capis asi que ahora les agradezco doblemente, jajaja**_

_**espero les guste este, ahora disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward Pov<strong>_

Comencé a buscar ropa adecuada con una sonrisa boba en mi boca mientras recordaba la noche pasada, apenas había dormido mirando al amor de mi vida sumirse en un tranquilo sueño, no podía creer lo que paso.

Cuando vi a Isabella parada mirando alrededor de mi habitación mi corazón casi se detuvo y ese sentimiento se intensifico al ver sus ojos nublados por una descomunal agonía y aunque no pude hacer que me dijera que era lo que perturbaba su sueño esta vez, obtuve a cambio algo que me sorprendí de no caerme de la cama al escucharla.

Ella confiaba en mi, ella me creía y no solo eso, ella sentía mi amor.

No sabía cuanto deseaba escuchar esas palabras hasta que salieron de su boca, esperaba sin duda el día en que ella creyera en mi pero nada me preparo para demoledora sensación que golpeo mi alma al escucharla.

Sentí que dejaba mi cuerpo por un momento y todo dejaba de ser real y solo existían eso ojos cafés oscuros que me miraban, en ellos se instalo una tristeza que opacaba mi momento de alegría, sabia que decirme esas palabras habían tenido una cuota de sufrimiento en ella, para ella no era fácil nada que tuviera involucrado sentimientos y ahora una parte de su espíritu quedaba vulnerablemente expuesta a mi.

Solo podía darle lo mismo y asegurarle que mi vida le pertenecía a ella y aunque tuviera que esperar ese tiempo para que sintiera algo por mi estaría haciéndolo feliz por que ahora que ella sabia cuanto la amaba, quedaba solo un paso para que ella pudiera hacerme un rincón en su corazón y amarme.

Y luego…

La sonrisa se intensifico casi dolorosamente, nunca siquiera una vez había querido que las cosas salieran así, el solo hecho de que ella me dijera esas palabras bastaban para cubrir mi cuota de felicidad para un par de años, pero hacer el amor era algo que ni en mis mas tormentosos momentos en que su cuerpo y su piel me tentaban hasta el punto de creer imposible aguantar un minuto mas cerca suyo se paso en mi cabeza.

Claro ella me hacia deslizarme entre una y otra fantasía mientras estaba en mis brazos cada día, la piel se calentaba y mi pulso se aceleraba pero por todo el dinero del mundo juraría que no me había querido lanzar a ella y hacerle el amor con solo un minuto desde su declaración, el trato era que no haríamos el amor hasta que ella supiera que yo la amaba por completo aun con el inconveniente de su problema, muy por el contrario el verla cambiar de la tierna, sencilla y sensual Bella hasta la decidida, fuerte y sexi Isabella me hacia estar siempre alerta haciendo amarla cada momento mas.

Y de solo recordarla suspirando en la oscuridad hacia que mi cuerpo quisiera repetirlo lo más pronto posible por que anoche no habíamos tenido sexo, no, lo de anoche había sido amor, yo le había hecho el amor y ella fue una participante activa en ese acto, cada trozo de lo que sentía por ella se había quedado enredado en esas sabanas mientras ella estaba en mis brazos mostrándose por primera vez como la niña pequeña y vulnerable que en realidad era.

-Edward-levante mis ojos que estaban perdidos en las camisetas al escuchar la voz de Isabella, fruncí un poco el seño al escuchar algo en su voz que no supe reconocer, di un paso adelante para salir…- Edward voy a buscar ropa en mi habitación, te veo abajo para desayunar-solo alcance a ver la puerta cerrarse, hice una mueca cerrando los labios con las palabras a medio camino, tenia la esperanza de acompañarla a su habitación y esperarla para que bajáramos a desayunar juntos, la mueca se intensifico al desechar también la invitación a que se duchara conmigo, suspire con tristeza pero la preocupación me siguió a la ducha y hasta que salí, no creía que después de lo de anoche Isabella quisiera alejarse tan pronto de mi.

Moví mi cabeza y me negué a tener esos pensamientos en mi mente, era comprensible que ella quisiera un momento de intimidad.

Me vestí rápidamente y baje con el animo en las alturas nuevamente, pude escuchar una tenue conversación en el comedor.

Entre sonriente y alce mis cejas al ver a mis hermanos junto con Alice y Rosalie con rostros pálidos y ojerosos tomando lo que supuse era café y por sus muecas era café muy fuerte.

-Buenos días-salude alegre, al unísono hicieron una tenue mueca de molestia-veo que la noche pasada les pesa-Jasper gruño mientras sorbía un trago del brebaje amargo y Alice y Rosalie asintieron no muy felices, dirigí mi vista a Emmett quien era el único que tenia platos delante de él, un cuenco con cereal, algunos huevos, panecillos y tostadas eran su ligero desayuno.

-No crees que es mucha comida Emmett?-pregunte mientras me armaba mi propio plato con huevos y unas tostadas- y considerando lo mucho que bebiste anoche es sorprendente que puedas comer siquiera-me senté al lado de Emmett y Jasper frente a las chicas.

-Ya me recupere de anoche y ahora tengo mucha hambre-respondió con la tostada a medio masticar, hice una mueca de asco mientras miraba a mi hermano.

-Ahora que lo pienso has estado comiendo mucho este último tiempo pero lo extraño es que pareces mas delgado- dije mirándolo fijamente, Alice escupió un poco de su café y comenzó a reírse de manera histérica mientras el rostro de Rosalie se tornaba tan rojo como las manzanas el arreglo de la mesa.

Mire de una a otra sin entender.

-Es cierto Edward Emmett esta mas delgado, no lo había notado-Logro decir Alice mientras seguía riéndose tanto que temí que se callera del asiento, mire a mis hermanos que estaban tan confundidos como yo-Estoy segura que si se pesa ahora debe tener al menos unos cinco kilos menos-Alice se derrumbo en la mesa sacudiéndose por las carcajadas y Rosalie escondía su rostro entre las manos enrojeciendo aun mas

-Que es tan gracioso?-Sentí que mi vista se iluminaba cuando vi a mi pequeña entrar por la puerta.

-Bella?.

-Isabella?.

Rosalie y Alice que se detuvo de reír y preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras escudriñaban a Isabella, esta alzo una ceja interrogativamente, tuve que mirar con la misma intensidad que Alice y Rosalie para ver la razón.

Isabella llevaba unos pantalones de jean ajustados como siempre pero su top era sin duda de Bella, en esta tiempo me había acostumbrado a sus diferencias por lo que podía reconocer sus vestuarios y era obvio que sus hermanas también lo hacían por la gesto de confusión en sus rostros, era entendible su desconcierto ya que Isabella estaba de perfil a ellas y frente a mi por lo que no podían ver sus ojos oscuros, esta las miro fijamente.

-Que te sucedió, te vestiste apurada?-No había malicia en el comentario de Rosalie solo profunda curiosidad, Isabella transformo sus rasgos a una expresión indiferente.

-No pasa nada-movió la mano restándole importancia- que era lo que te causaba tanta risa Alice?-sus hermanas fruncieron el seño un poco y yo profundamente, había algo en su mirada, no solo dolor sino que mas confusión y desesperanza como no había visto nunca.

Alice la miro y sonrío no muy convencida, examino poco a poco a su hermana hasta que decidió dejarlo pasar, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y miro a Rosalie que abrió los ojos con agonía y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

-A que no adivinas hermana quien ha bajado de peso-Alice se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa malévola, al ver que Isabella se acercaba a su lado sin entender, Alice se levanto y la miro mas fijamente hablando lentamente- Alguien ha bajado de peso en este tiempo, aproximadamente unos cinco kilos- una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Isabella quien movió su cabeza rápidamente al lado donde se sentaba mi hermano, sus ojos se posaron en su gran desayuno y luego repaso rápidamente su rostro y cuerpo, intercambio una rápida mirada con Alice y ambas miraron a Rosalie con picardía, y de pronto frente a la atónita mirada mía y de mis hermanos se echaron a reír tan fuerte que resonó en las paredes, Rosalie movió su cabeza y a pesar de su sonrojo comenzó a reír con ellas.

-De que me estoy perdiendo-Pregunto por fin Emmett que al parecer era el tema de las risas.

-Si, creo que podrían incluirnos en la broma-Dije yo y Jasper quien estaba aun con los efectos de su resaca asentía lentamente para evitar el dolor.

-No pasa nada-Alice respiro profundo para dejar de reír y movió sus manos para darse aire, Isabella se acercó aun riendo y formo un plato con mas cosas de las que ya tenia Emmett, Alice y Rosalie la siguieron con la mirada.

-Alice tiene razón, pero…-dejo el plato en la mesa frente a Emmett- será mejor que sigas comiendo Emmett o seguirás bajando de peso-Emmett pestaño confuso y se sobresalto cuando las risas continuaron mas fuertes.

-No entiendo nada-susurre a Jasper mirando a las chicas, este se encogió de hombros.

-Me duele demasiado la cabeza para intentar entender-y siguió con su café.

-No es nada Edward, es una broma privada -Rosalie miro con cariño a Emmett y lo beso en la frente.

De pronto la risa de Isabella se detuvo y sus ojos se mostraron desenfocados, mis ojos se desviaron de su rostro sin emoción a sus nudillos blancos por la presión con la que se aferraba a la mesa, sus hermanas a y los míos ajenos a su turbación seguían riendo y hablando entre ellos.

Me levante rápidamente y llegar a su lado cuidando no llamar la atención, la tome por los hombros para girarla y mirarla de frente.

-Amor, que pasa pequeña?-Isabella pestaño y sus ojos me enfocaron por fin, pero su color era extraño, casi imperceptible unos tono mas claros.

-No pasa nada Edward-sonrío o al menos lo intento.

-Pero…

Me abrazo por la cintura, mis brazos por inercia tomaron la suya acercándola a mi, se alzó un poco en sus pies hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi oído.

-Creo que la noche anterior te esta pasando la cuenta, acaso no dormiste bien?-su voz coqueta y suave cumplió el cometido de distraerme y provoco que todo los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran al recordar mientras hacíamos el amor.

- Amor…- susurre roncamente mientras me acercaba sus labios mirando sus ojos repentinamente tiernos y de color claros, decidido a demostrarle nuevamente lo bien que había dormido anoche pero un estruendo en la puerta del comedor nos hizo girar para ver a Seth entrar con el enojo en sus rasgos, al parecer no nos había perdonado por dejarlo anoche.

-Si ya terminaron Edward debe venir conmigo a practicar-Isabella se tenso en mis brazos y al bajar la mirada me dieron ganas de salir corriendo al ver el fuego de un intenso odio y furia al que era sometido Seth y yo.

-Seth tiene razón-trague pesado al escuchar su voz tan dulce- pero seré yo quien le de la clase hoy-Seth abrió los ojos con sorpresa y yo me sentí de pronto muy temeroso por mi vida.

Dos horas después sabía que tenía razón al hacerlo.

Isabella me sometió a la practica mas cansadora y extenuante de lo que estaba seguro tendría en mi vida, sus gritos a los que ya no estaba acostumbrado y empezaba a olvidar me tenían con un pequeño pitido en mis oídos, los dientes me dolían tanto apretarlos para controlarme y no volverme loco, solo los lapsos cada cierto tiempo en donde Isabella perdía la mirada seguido por una mueca de dolor me distraían, pero sus gruñido para que siguiera me detenían en seco de cualquier intento de saber que le pasaba.

-Supongo que esto tendrá que bastar para que le ganes a Jacob-gruño y como estaba siendo costumbre yo apreté los dientes.

-Si algo te esta molestando deberías decírmelo y no esconderlo-sisee mientras me estacionaba ya arto de su actitud de odio encubierto.

-Molestarme?-rio con amargura-no me molesta nada, solo digo la verdad, si no aprendiste algo en estas semanas no lo aprenderás en unas horas-su fría mirada me hizo estremecer.

-No me mientas, algo te molesta y no quieres decírmelo- afirme, ella movió la cabeza con brusquedad mirando por la ventana, tome su rostro con mis manos y la obligue a mirarme y dulcifique mi voz-dime lo que te sucede mi vida.

-Te digo que no me pasa nada-se soltó de mi agarre y salió pisando fuerte hacia el camino a la casa a unos metros mas allá, habíamos estado en los alrededores de la mansión en un camino que Isabella considero apropiado para practicar, lo que no dijo que seria un camino lleno de piedras, desniveles y curvas tan cerradas que apenas tenias espacio para girar, creo que incluso rece en una de ellas para no caer de la montaña donde estaba.

Me baje y con un par de zancadas la alcance rápidamente.

-Isabella- estallé ya furioso de que no me dijera que pasaba, sabia por los consejos de mi papa que cuando una mujer decía que nada pasaba es que algo muy grave pasaba, la tome por la cintura y me la eche al hombro.

-Que demonios pretendes, déjame-Rugió mientras intentaba soltarse.

-No te voy a dejar hasta que me digas lo que te esta pasando-camine hasta el principio del bosque con arboles gigantes del camino mas alejado de la entrada de la mansión-esta mañana esta todo perfecto cuando despertamos-Isabella se movió incomoda al recordar nuestra mañana y a mi me saltaron maravillosas cosquillas en el estomago y la espalda-pero luego te fuiste como si te persiguiera el diablo y ahora cada vez que me miras pienso que si tuvieras un cuchillo me lo enterrarías en el corazón.

Mi respiración estaba agitada por la caminata por el camino de tierra y el peso de Isabella que no seria tanto si no se moviera desesperada me tenía jadeando, la deje delicadamente en el piso.

-Eres un animal, como te atreves a tomarme como si fuera un saco-estaba furiosa, sus ojos hasta ahora apagados y tétricos llameaban con ira descontrolada-Te dije que no me pasa nada-alce una ceja y me cruce de brazos inflexible.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que digas lo que te esta molestando-Isabella apretó los puños y resoplo.

-Que te importa lo que me pase, no te importo hace semanas y no te va a importar ahora-mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-No puedes decir eso, sabes que cualquier cosa que pase contigo me importa más que mi vida-su rostro normalmente pálido enrojeció de cólera.

-Si así fuera no estaríamos aquí-comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado-estaríamos en casa, en algún lugar divertido, tranquilos, sentados en un cine, comiendo pizza,-sus manos se movían por el aire según las palabras salían de su boca- viendo una película, teniendo una relación normal ¡y no aquí¡, no donde estas personas estarían felices si tu chocas y así perdieras la carrera-abrí y cerré la boca sin que nada saliera de ella, pero Isabella no estaba por terminar siquiera-si te importara tanto como dices me hubieras escuchado cuando te dije que no participaras en esto, si fuera como tu dices no estaríamos en esta estúpida situación, y yo no querría matarte por ponerte en peligro y no tendría que tratarte como lo estoy haciendo en un débil intento de que desistas por miedo ¡a que me dejes sola si algo te pasa!.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de gritar semejante discurso y por su caminata teníamos una leve capa de polvo a nuestro alrededor.

-Todo esto es por que estas preocupada?-dije incrédulo y feliz como siempre que ella mostraba algún sentimiento por mi-Pequeña mía, pensé que eso ya estaba hablado, todavía no quieres que corra?- dije con la voz enternecida por las sensaciones que me producía su preocupación, sus ojos se encendieron con algo desconocido.

-Por supuesto que no quiero, y esa conversación fue antes…- el brillo desapareció junto con su voz, escondiendo cualquier sentimiento que yo pudiera interpretar.

La mire para que continuara pero se cruzo de brazos implacable.

-Antes de que?-me miraba inexpresiva y tuve que zambullirme en mi mente para intentar descubrirlo y solo pude retroceder hasta el momento en que hicimos el amor, casi sentí la bombilla arriba de mi cabeza-es por que hicimos el amor?-su rostro se convirtió en rojo intenso que solo hizo que sonriera socarrón.

-Eres un estúpido, no tiene nada que ver con eso ¡-grito con la voz aguda-pero como tu solo decidiste meterte en esto no lo sabrás hasta que termine, me niego a decírtelo antes para que si te pasa algo quede sola y desolada nuevamente.

Los sentimientos de amor me golpearon como un rayo atravesándome con fuerza.

-Amor mio no me pasara nada-me acerque mientras ella retrocedía un paso, di una gran zancada y la tome por la cintura acercándola a mi pecho, forcejeo un momento antes de dejar que la estrechara-si todo esto es por que estas preocupada por mi no debes hacerlo, nada pasara-tome con las manos su hermoso rostro para anclar mi mirada con la suya-y escúchame bien, nada en este mundo puede separarme de ti, nunca te dejaría sola, regresaría de la muerte si fuera necesario-algo en sus ojos me hizo retroceder para mirarla mas completamente, era como si un torbellino se apoderaran de ellos hasta que los cerro, sus manos tomaron mi camiseta en un puño y yo la estreche mas fuerte.

-No hagas promesas de se tipo Edward-sus voz fue tan triste que me hizo un nudo en el estomago, cuando abrió sus ojos evite sorprenderme al ver los ojos tiernos de Bella.

-Tu eres la razón de mi vida, y si tu estas aquí yo no podría irme a ningún otro lugar-Bella suspiro y una pequeña lagrima se derramo por mi mano cuando la alcance, a pesar de ser solo una fue como si hubiera derramando todo un océano y me ahogue en ella por el peso de su sufrimiento.

-Edward, solo quiero que esto termine-sollozo, yo asentí mientras besaba su mejilla y labios delicadamente.

-Esto terminara esta noche, y cuando volvamos podremos hacer todo lo que mencionaste, aunque dudo que podamos ser nunca una pareja normal, ya que los días antes de esto hicimos muchas de esas cosas pero también hicimos competencias entre nosotros en donde incluso apostamos dinero-Bella sonrío tenuemente y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho- Me dirás porque es tan diferente que compita ahora que cuando tuvimos esta conversación hace algunas semanas?- Bella se puso rígida y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos ocultando el rostro.

-Te lo dije me niego a decírtelo, si tanto quieres saber entonces no corras- Estuve apunto de decirle que no correr no era una opción, no ahora que estábamos tan cerca del final, pero me quede callado cuando se soltó y no pude evitar sorprenderme, quien me miraba ahora era Isabella, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de Bella y con ella sus lagrimas, ahora no había mas que una mirada triste pero teñida con el acostumbrado enojo de Isabella.

-Segura que estas bien?-pregunte preocupado, ella se veía un poco cansada y una sombra cubría sus ojos, que yo recordara sus cambios nunca eran tan cortos.

-Estoy bien, vamos-la expresión de cansancio se transformo en una de picardía-una carrera a la casa, sé que puedo ganarte incluso corriendo- alce mis cejas divertido-uno… dos…-salió corriendo como el viento dejándome atrás por varios metros, solté una carcajada por su pillería y corrí con todas mis fuerzas intentando no reconocer la sensación de alarma que se encendió en mi cuerpo por la actitud de Isabella.

-Pequeña tramposa-la tome por la cintura jadeando por la carrera, la levante del suelo dándole vueltas con lo que ella grito aun tomando aire-No me hubieras ganado si fueras honesta.

-Yo no he sido deshonesta-dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Isabella, no solo comenzaste primero sino que también me lanzaste tu zapato para que me detuviera-alce el zapato como prueba.

-Fue un accidente-se encogió de hombros-al correr ha salido volando.

-Tramposa y mentirosa-Isabella soltó una risita traviesa, la tome de la mano y caminamos hasta el salón donde estaban todos incluido Nicolas.

-Hola chicos-saludo alegre levantándose, pero entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Isabella. -has dormido mal?- pregunto de inmediato, Isabella asintió rígida y se soltó de mi mano.

-Nada que preocuparse-se volvió hacia las escaleras-me daré una ducha ya casi es hora de que tengamos que ir-mire el reloj sorprendido de que solo faltaran un par de horas para la carrera, me lanzo un beso y salió volando escaleras arriba.

Nicolas convirtió su rostro a una de suma preocupación, me miro un segundo penetrándome, me congele confundido por la intensidad pero el la recompuso rápidamente sonriendo forzado y se sentó en el sofá que me daba la espalda.

-Creo que yo también me duchare-me despedí con la mano y subí las escaleras cada vez mas confundido por la mirada de Nicolas, también yo había notado el cansancio en Isabella pero no creía merecer la mirada fría de Nicolas como si yo fuera el culpable, en cierto modo tenia que ver con su trasnoche, pero la primera razón era la pesadilla que la había perturbado, mi participación había sido mucho después.

Suspire y me metí a la ducha intentando despejar mi mente, esto acabaría esta noche y luego todo estaría bien, Isabella y yo tendríamos una vida feliz, una sola vida no bastaría pero me conformaría con eso y lo disfrutaría con cada respiro.

Pero primero, me recordé, tenia que terminar esto.

Para cuando llegamos al solitario lugar ya estaba atardeciendo y los colores rosas se apoderaban del cielo, sola las luces de nuestros autos alumbraban el camino competo ya que los grandes arboles que están a los costados del camino lo ensombrecían prematuramente, nos bajamos de los autos, Alice y Jasper salían de el _Alfa Romeo, _Rosalie y Emmett del _Mercedes, _Nicolas de su_ Audi _negro _,_e Isabella y yo de nuestros_ Ferrari, _le había pedido que se viniera conmigo pero se negó rotundamente diciendo que tenia que concentrarme exclusivamente en la carrera, yo había puesto los ojos en blanco, como si realmente pudiera concentrarme en algo mas que en ella y su extraño comportamiento pero de todas formas accedí no sin antes robarle un beso que lo único que hizo fue desconcentrarme mas aun pensando en los días y noches que vendrían cuando esto terminara

-Creo que nos adelantamos- Comento Jasper mirando el solitario lugar.

-No, esta es la hora-Isabella estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su negra chaqueta de cuero recostada en el auto, y desde que salimos de la mansión no se había quitado los anteojos negros-Espera un momento les gusta dramatizar-menciono con voz monótona, me acerque hasta quedar a su lado y le pase la mano por la cintura, su cuerpo rígido se suavizo un poco y la abrase mas fuerte, ella suspiro con resignación y me paso las manos por la cintura.

-Recuerda que todo estará bien-susurre en su oído, ella se quedo quieta-y luego podremos hacer todas esas cosas que tu quieres, saldremos y seremos la pareja mas normal y aburrida del planeta-dije solemne, ella se tenso pero yo no afloje mi agarre, la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos acurrucada me hizo olvidarme de donde estábamos y porque.

-Nunca podremos ser una pareja normal, no si estoy yo en la suma-susurro tan bajo que no creo que se diera cuanta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, la mire al rostro intentando entender porque pensaría algo como eso, pero el sonido de ruedas en el camino de tierra nos hizo salir de la burbuja.

Cuatro autos se estacionaron al lado de nosotros pero del único que me preocupe fue un _Chevrolet Corvette ZR1_color azul desde donde se bajo Jacob, los demás se bajaron de sus autos y caminaron en nuestra dirección encabezados por Aro, detrás venían Felix y Jane, con rostros demasiado alegres.

-Iabella, siempre es bueno verte-Aro se quedo frente a Isabella con una maldita sonrisa tan falsa como la de su hijo y Jane, Isabella gruño algo parecido a un saludo-Y tu si recuerdo eres Edward-yo asentí reacio a hablar con el.

-No es necesario la hipocresía Aro terminemos con esto-Isabella apunto el comienzo del camino que estaba a unos cien metros de nosotros y que continuaba hasta casi las faldas de una montaña lejana y donde giraba para perderse momentáneamente entre el bosque y que aparecía nuevamente al otro lado de donde estábamos nosotros, no tenia ni altos ni ninguna otra dificultad excepto el ser tan largo y su curva extremadamente cerrada, no era una carrera corta de algunos segundos, para llegar a la curva aun con velocidad nos tomaría sus buenos cinco minutos llegar y otros cinco volver.

Diez minutos y todo terminaría pensé con alegría, la adrenalina comenzó a saltar en mis venas poniéndome impaciente por que todo esto terminara y empezar la vida que deseaba compartir con Isabella.

-Como ves es un camino como acordamos, la carrera empieza esperamos termina y se acaba, cada uno por su lado-Aro mostro una mueca de falsa tristeza.

-Pero Isabella si Jacob gana nos tendremos que seguir viendo ya que tendré acciones de tu empresa- Alice y Rosalie bufaron y mis hermanos se encargaron de mantenerlas fuera de la disputa, Isabella se echo a reír con ganas.

-Tendrás acciones es cierto pero yo aun sigo teniendo mucho mas que tu y si pusiéramos tus acciones en un abalanza con las mías se podría decir que yo tengo la casa y tu solo el lugar donde duerme el perro-Aro enrojeció de furia.

-Pero aun así las tendrá, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo el contrato esta firmada- se entrometió Jane con suficiencia Isabella se subió los lentes oscuros y la miro tan fríamente que Jane tuvo que borrar su sonrisa.

-Si Jane las tendrá pero solo si Edward pierde y si, tal vez no pueda evitar dárselas pero ahora que lo dices si puedo hacer algo-Isabella dirigió la miada hacia Aro con igual frialdad pero sus labios mostraron una sonrisa siniestra- Supongo que no sabes que puedo decidir que acciones darte-Aro empalideció e Isabella sonrío completamente disfrutando-por tu rostro veo que no, bien te lo explico, mis acciones están separadas por sucursales, puedo darte las acciones pero yo puedo decidir de cual de ellas y acabo de recordar que existe una sucursal nueva en Mongolia en un retirado lugar muy lejos de la ciudad para no interferir ni dañar el medio ambiente de ese país, esta casi escondida en las montañas, y considero que tu experiencia ayudaría mucho en ese lugar así que he decidido darte las acciones de ese lugar y con la cantidad de acciones que te daré es necesario que te hagas cargo de ella personalmente-con cada palabra de Isabella Aro perdía un poco mas de color y Jane tenia la boca abierta horrorizada, Felix por su parte tenia la mandíbula apretada mirándola con odio.

-No puedes hacer eso, acciones son acciones no puedes…-Aro se atropellaba con las palabras y parecía que estuviera ahogándose.

-Yo creo que si puedo, de hecho no lo recordaba hasta que Jane me dijo la otra noche que ella ayudaría a controlar la sucursal de aquí en Italia, agradéceselo ciertamente yo lo are algún día, nos vemos en la partida-Tomo de mi mano y tiro hasta los autos se subió conmigo aun con la sonrisa por su victoria, los demás reían mientras se subían a los suyos, Aro Jene y Felix se estában gritando mientras caminaban en dirección de sus autos

Al pasar por el lado, Jacob miraba el suelo pero se podían ver claramente que estaba apunto de estallar de la risa, quede desconcertado y mire a Isabella que también se dio cuanta, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-No es el mejor momento para analizarlo Edward-yo asentí y me acerque al punto de inicio.

-Supongo que de todas formas tendrás que hablar con el, después de todo era tu amigo-Isabella asintió no muy convencida.

-Eso lo veremos después ahora concéntrate, estaremos conectados todo el tiempo-me entrego el audífono plateado y ella se coloco el suyo.

-Amor-llame tomándola de la mano cuando se disponía a bajar, ella se giro mirándome expectante-sé que estas preocupada pero nunca te abandonaría, pase lo que pase estaré contigo, al menos hasta que tu así lo quieras-Isabella se acercó con decisión y me abrazo pegándose tanto como el estrecho espacio lo permitía, se subió los lentes y pude ver sus maravillosos ojos café oscuro enternecidos y brillantes, se acercó a mi rostro y sus labios suaves y tibios se posaron en los míos con delicadeza por solo un segundo, ese beso estaba tan cargado de sentimientos que me estremecí aferrándola de los brazos para que no se alejara, ese beso no era como ningún otro, este tuvo algo que mi cuerpo capto y no quería dejar que se esfumara.

-Te estaré esperando en la línea final detrás de esos arboles-mire en la dirección que me indicaba viendo un pequeño refugio rodeado por los autos y en medio estaba todo el equipo que Alice y Rosalie ocupaban, a mi lado paso el auto de Jacob y Aro y los demás a unos metros mas allá se estacionaron sin siquiera bajarse, Isabella se soltó de mi agarre y se bajo del auto, se encamino para juntarse con los demás y yo avance lo que quedaba a la línea de partida.

Mientras recorría ,los metros que faltaban me puse a pensar en las muchas cosas que quería hacer con Isabella, no solo las cosas comunes, mis ilusiones estaban llegando cada vez mas lejos, con cada minuto que pasaba con ella mas lejos volaba mi mente antes de que me diera cuanta mi mente conjuraba las imágenes mas bellas, saltaba de una a otra dejándome ver una maravillosa vida juntos en donde éramos verdaderamente felices y a cada momento estaban mas nítidas en mi mente ya no como sueños sino mas bien como metas a alcanzar en algún punto de mi vida.

El auto de Jacob se acercó a mi lado y se detuvo, se bajo recostándose en la puerta cerrada, lo imite y me incline sobre el techo de mi auto para verlo mejor, pero el solo se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-Tienes algo que decir Jacob?-pregunte impaciente porque hablara.

-No te dejare ganar-afirmo roncamente, yo solo alce una ceja interrogante-sé que mi hermano te ha estado ayudado y también sé que esta decepcionado de mi-sus ojos bajaron un segundo antes de continuar-pero a pesar del dolor que puedo estar infringiendo esto es lo mejor-parecia que se estaba comvenciendo a le tambien de eso.

En mi mente danzaron miles de opciones del por que Jacob me estaba diciendo esto justo ahora pero nada parecía correcto.

-hay alguna razón por la que me estas diciendo esto?-pregunte rindiéndome a entender.

-Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que puedas pensar yo no odio a Isabella, ella y sus hermanas son mis mejores amigas, o lo eran y que algún día entenderás y ellas también.

-Nunca pensé que la odiaras Jacob-dije sinceramente, Jacob se mostro visiblemente sorprendido-pero eso no cambia las circunstancias, estas aquí con un cincuenta porciento de robarle a ella lo único que le queda de sus padres, ella ha sufrido mucho y ahora para sumarse tiene que estar soportando cosas como esta para defender lo que sus padres tanto lucharon para dejarle, ella no se merece este tormento- dije con firmeza conciente de que me encargaria de borrar cada trozo de dolor de su alma dia a dia, los rasgos de Jacob se transformaron en una mueca de sincera tristeza.

-Eso ya lo se-suspiro-pero créeme esa nunca fue mi intención, todos cometemos errores-Jacob miro mi oído y sonrío-sé que ellas están escuchando así que lo único que diré por ahora es que daré todo para ganar pero eso no me hace feliz, y que a pesar del tiempo las sigo considerando mis amigas y hermanas-Jacob sonrío con tristeza y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza moviéndose para ocupar su lugar.

Me subí a mi auto confundido, sin duda esta era una de las conversaciones mas extrañas que he tenido y aun así no dudaba de las palabras de Jacob, a pesar de no conocerlo dudaba que Isabella y sus hermanas le diera su cariño a alguien que no se lo mereciera. El tenia que ser una buena persona para que lo quisieran tanto aunque eso fuera hace años, esperaba sinceramente que algún día las cosas entre ellos se solucionara, por ellas y por el, las familias no siempre tienen que ser convencionales y el sin duda pertenecía mas a la familia de mi novia que a la de Aro.

Un chirrido en mi oído me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y sonriendo burlón me di cuanta de que debía ser Alice que estaba manipulando los aparatos para conectarse conmigo.

-Edward-escuche el susurro de Isabella llamandome y sonreí con verdadera alegría, si solo su voz era suficiente para hacerme feliz.

-Dime pequeña, se te olvido gritarme para la buena suerte?-me burle mientras giraba para ponerme en posición.

-Te Amo Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cha cha channnn…les gusto el capi? como las deje?<strong>_

_** Ya queda poco muyyy poco y creo que inconscientemente he ido retrasando el momento, esta historia es muy importante para mi ya que es la primera en donde me atreví a dejar a la luz parte de mi mente, pero debo agradecer a todas las que la han leído y dejado su comentario, cada uno de ellos me encendía una llama de felicidad y seguridad para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**A todas muchas gracias…**_

_**Atee. vele**_


	33. Edward vs Jacob primera parte

_**lamento la demora pero mi compu estaba fallando**_

_**como muestra de perdon les subo las dos partes de este capi cuando tenia pensado hacerlo en dias diferentes**_

_**espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabella Pov.<strong>_

M e aleje del auto a paso lento a donde estaban mis hermanas preparando todo con ayuda de Emmett y Jasper.

No quería pensar, ya no, desde esta mañana mi cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena y a punto de reventar, pero no podía evitar que mi mente siguiera corriendo a paso de vértigo.

Hace horas que no tenía un lapso de "duermevela" por decirlo así pero el terror estaba tan presente como una persona asechándome a mi lado, de pronto sentía como los escalofríos me recorrían y la piel se me ponía fría, el sudor frio me recorría la espalda sin poder detenerlo, y entre los lapsos que no me estaba embistiendo me atacaba el miedo esperando que me ocurriera de nuevo, era un maldito circulo vicioso del que no podía escapar desde esta mañana, y como un desgraciado regalo tenia los momento en que no sabía en donde estaba, solo veía imágenes, algunas borrosas y otras tan nítidas que me costaba volver a enfocar mi mirada y regresar al presente.

Recuerdos como mis… Renne y Charlie Swan desfilaban a gran velocidad pasando de uno a otro sin poder detenerlos, y me dejaban temblando por el asalto a mis sentidos, pero otros como los de esta mañana en el desayuno donde pude ver como si fuera una película proyectándose en cámara lenta, estaban mis amigas junto con sus padres desayunando felizmente junto a mí, todos reían y bromeaban mientras disfrutaban de las delicias que Renne había preparado, me veía a mí misma riendo en las piernas de Charlie mientas me limpiaba los rastros de pastel de mi boca con su servilleta, el dolor que sentí fue lo que me ayudo a volver al presente y solo los brazos de Edward impidieron que cayera de rodillas por las sensaciones de perdida y anhelo que estaban sumergiéndome lentamente en la oscuridad, solo cuando pude enfocar la mirada en sus ojos pude ser yo de nuevo.

Pero… ¿quién era yo?

El terror me invadió de nuevo a solo unos pasos de distancia de los autos, me abrase a mí misma intentando protegerme de los espasmos que contraían mis músculos, la sensación de comenzar a desprenderme de mi cuerpo hizo que empezara a respirar más rápido, cerré los ojos al sentir que el pisos se levantaba y bajaba cada vez más rápido, mi mente empezó a cerrase y todo empezó a ser más oscuro, los sonidos empezaron a ser solo susurros hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Estaba ciega, sorda y ahora muda porque por más que lo intentaba no me salía la voz, sabía que estaba parada aun en el límite del bosque a solo unos pasos del campamento que estaban armando mis hermanas pero yo no veía ni sentía nada.

¿Estaba desapareciendo?

El terror me golpeo más fuerte como si un puño me golpeara repetidamente en el estómago.

¿Era posible que yo pudiera desaparecer para siempre? Hasta ahora no lo había considerado, pero no podía estar segura.

Porque ¿quién de las dos era la real, Bella o yo? ¿Cuál de las dos tenía que predominar si nos uníamos? y ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Nicolas me había dicho que al juntar nuestras personalidades no pasaría nada, que solo seriamos la misma, con los mismos gustos y disgustos, solo que unidos, pero ¿podía eso ser cierto?

Poco a poco empecé a escuchar sonidos desde afuera de mi cerebro, los parpados empezaron a recibir luz desde el otro lado y sabía que si quería podía susurrar palabras, la respiración estaba agitada y un gran nudo me tenía atragantada, las lágrimas estaban golpeando mis ojos pero en cuanto abrí mis ojos se quedaron sin ser derramadas, mire mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba parada en el mismo lugar y por el aspecto de las cosas solo habían pasado unos pocos segundo, me gire lentamente y pude ver como Edward se detenía al lado de Jacob a unos metros de la línea de meta, eso solo confirmo que solo fueron segundos los que había pasado en ese extraño estado, pero en efecto había sido más segundos que las otras veces, las veces anteriores solo habían sido un suspiro de tiempo, menos que un latido de corazón, tan rápido que no me había dado cuanta las primeras veces, pero ahora aún estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza, me aferre más fuerte a mis brazos y los apegue más a mi pecho.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Y si me estaba volviendo loca de verdad?

Bien… eso no sería algo sorprendente, eso solo me podría pasar mí, que ahora que tenía una pequeña esperanza de recupera un poco de vida normal, de sanarme, esta misma fuera la causante de que me desquiciara antes de lograrlo.

Respire por mi nariz para controlas los jadeos de mi boca y me obligue a moverme, los músculos rígidos se quejaron pero me permitieron moverme con dificultad hacia los autos y a las mesas donde ya estaban los monitores y los objetos de mis hermanas, el aparato de audio aun no estaba conectado pero si podía ver claramente el asiento de Edward.

Fruncí el ceño y mire al auto ahora vacío, Edward estaba apoyado en el techo de este mirando a Jacob que estaba recostado en su auto, sus labios se movían pero a pesar de no estar lejos no podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando, Alice se acercó por detrás y miro las pantallas confundida, siguió la dirección de mi vista y alzo sus cejas sorprendida.

-crees que Jacob le está proponiendo algo?-me encogí de hombros mientras se nos unía Rosalie con unos cables en la mano.

-Sería muy malo que escucháramos la conversación?-mire los ojos traviesos de Rosalie que movía loa cables juguetonamente entre sus manos.

-Sí, escuchemos-asintió Alice con entusiasmo.

-No, eso es espiar-negué.

-Isabella por favor-Rosalie rodo los ojos-eres exagerada, no sería espiar ya que de todas formas tenemos que hacerlo-suspire derrotada, además también sentía curiosidad por la conversación.

-Rosalie tiene razón, tenemos que conectar para tener todo listo-Alice tomo los cables y se sonrió con Rosalie por su argumento victorioso, me encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-Supongo que tienen razón-aun no terminaba mi frase cuando Alice y Rosalie se movieron con manos agiles conectando todo a la perfección, sonreí y me acerque para escuchar junto con ellas, mire a lo lejos y pude ver a Emmett, Jasper y Nicolas mas allá en sus autos discutiendo algo, me concentre mirando con más atención y me eche a reír con ganas cuando vi que Jasper le pasaba dinero y Emmett lo juntaba con otro montos de sus bolsillos y Nicolas le entregaba los suyos

Los muy malditos estaba apostando de nuevo y ahora involucrando a Nicolas, solo esperaba que esta vez tuvieran un poco más de confianza a su hermano.

-De que te ríes?-Rosalie y Alice me miraron curiosas dejando por un segundo las conexiones, ellas estaban detrás de los monitores y dándole la espalda a la escena que estaba viendo, así que solo negué con la cabeza guardando el secreto a mis cuñados, a ellas no les gustaba que ellos apostaran, al menos no sin ellas para hacerlo también así que tal vez luego podría chantajearlos.

-Nada-moví mi mano restándole importancia y mire de nuevo a Edward y Jacob que seguían conversando, con un pequeño susurro las voces empezaron escucharse en nuestros oídos, le hice una señal con mi dedo pulgar a Alice y Rosalie en aprobación pero me quede congelada por la voz de Jacob

_-Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que puedas pensar yo no odio a Isabella_- mi ceño se frunció y mis hermanas se acomodaron sus audífonos para escuchar- _ella y sus hermanas son mis mejores amigas, o lo eran y que algún día entenderás y ellas también._

Mis hermanas y yo teníamos el ceño tan fruncido que podrían dejar marcas, Alice lo cambio lentamente por uno de tristeza, y Rosalie miro a otro lado escondiendo la suya, si, nosotros habíamos sido mejores amigos, pero las cosas cambiaron tanto después del accidente ¿ y que se suponía que teníamos que entender?

-_Nunca pensé que la odiaras Jacob_-Se escuchó la voz de Edward, y volví a poner atención -_pero eso no cambia las circunstancias, estas aquí con un cincuenta por ciento de robarle a ella lo único que le queda de sus padres_.

Mis músculos se tensaron y tuve a que apretar los dientes por el dolor que sentí en mi interior, Edward hablaba con calma, pero no sabía lo que esas palaras significaban, ni siquiera yo lo había considerado a fondo, esa empresa era en verdad lo único que me quedaba de ellos, ni siquiera los recuerdos los podía contar, estaban fragmentados y esparcidos que ya no podía saber que era verdad, y cada día se borraban más de ella, Bella tenia los suyos y que eran los que ahora me atormentaban provocándome sensaciones desagradables y dolorosas, y no eran mejores que los míos.

-_Eso ya lo sé_- respondió Jacob en un suspiro-_pero créeme esa nunca fue mi intención, todos cometemos errores_- un gruñido salió de mis labios, Alice y Rosalie que seguían absortas en sus pensamientos y escuchando la conversación alzaron los ojos para verme.

-No era su intención-imite la voz de Jacob con sorna-seguro le pusieron un arma en la boca para que accediera-me cruce de brazos furiosa, Alice no había alcanzado a conectar los cables de audio por lo que Edward no podía escucharme así que no me preocupaba por interrumpir, Alice y Rosalie fruncieron el ceño y no me prestaron atención.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Jacob siguiera hablando.

-_sé que ellas están escuchando_-como si estuviera preparado nos erguimos al mismo tiempo sorprendidas por ser descubiertas por Jacob- _así que lo único que diré por ahora es que daré todo para ganar pero eso no me hace feliz.._

¿No lo hacía feliz? Ahora estaba enojada y confundida

_-…y que a pesar del tiempo las sigo considerando mis amigas y hermanas_-

Nos quedamos un poco congeladas, Alice se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un jadeo y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

Jacob era un amigo, nuestro mejor y único amigo fuera de nosotras, Jane también había sido amiga de Alice pero nunca fue algo real, solo basto en que se fijara en Felix para traicionarnos sin remordimientos, pero Jacob…

Jacob era un amigo real, un hermano, cuando nos quedamos solas, sin nadie más que nosotras a lo único que podíamos aferrarnos era a las personas cercanas, amigos de nuestras familias, y entre ellos estaban la familia de Jacob y Seth, pero cuando vimos que teníamos que escapar de las garras de Aro no nos tomó demasiado tiempo decidir dejar todo atrás, los dejamos a todos sin importarnos nada, sabía que Alice y Rosalie luego de unos años se contactaron con Seth pero nunca supimos más de Jacob, y luego de todos estos años lo encontrábamos con la persona que más daño nos había causado y seguía haciendo.

La furia se desplazó por mis venas consumiendo cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

El muy descarado venia ahora con mensajes crípticos diciendo que aún nos quería como sus hermanas, ahora cuando estaba a punto de hacernos daños, ayudando a Aro en sus planes.

Sus amigas, sus hermanas, a la mierda, no necesitábamos a nadie, menos a un mentiroso en nuestra ya rota familia.

-Termina de conectar los cables Alice-gruñí, Alice salió de su aturdimiento y se secó las lágrimas con la mano, me miro un segundo antes de bajar los ojos tristes, y comenzó a trabajar junto con Rosalie.

La punzada de dolor por mis hermanas me atravesó el pecho, yo quería odiar a Jacob, podía y tenía el derecho pero ellas no, ellas estarían bien sin mí, si no fuera por mí no se hubieran tenido que trasladar con migo a ese pueblo dejado por la mano de dios, ni mucho menos alejarse después de tantos años de Jacob, ellas podrían sin mi tener la amistad intacta, si yo no estuviera…ellas podrían tener una vida normal… al igual que Edward.

Mi mirada se dirigió a las pantallas para ver como Edward entraba al auto con el rostro confundido, se quedó un momento así sin hacer nada, me deleite con sus rasgos varoniles y sin ser consiente me acerque a las pantallas tanto como pude, él también podría ser más feliz sin mí, podría tener una relación normal, hacer cosas normales, y no estar en una carretera desolada, oscura y polvorienta a punto de correr y ponerse en riesgo.

Cerré los ojos con la imagen de su perfil y me imagine estando a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, pude sentir su olor envolviéndome y estire mi mano lentamente temerosa de salir de mi ensueño, mi mente me dejo estar a su lado mirándolo como manipulaba los cambios para acercarse a la línea de meta, ya no estaba al exterior estaba a su lado acompañándolo y mirándolo de perfil, mi mano se acercó a su pómulo y lentamente delinee sus facciones, su nariz, sus mandíbula, y cuello, subí hasta sus labios y toque ese maravilloso lado donde se estiraba más que el otro cuando sonreía, sentí su piel tibia y las cosquillas recorrieron mis dedos hasta extenderse por todo mi piel.

Lo amaba, dios cuanto lo amaba, nada podía compararse con lo que sentía por él, el que en tan poco tiempo me ha dado tanto sin recibir nada a cambio.

_Solo dolor y problemas_

Mi conciencia resonó por mi mente y sentí ganas de grita y llorar de dolor. Por qué alguien como él tuvo que enamorarse de alguien como yo, él tendría que tener a su lado a alguien que lo amara sin ocasionarle dolor entre tanto, y esto era solo el principio, sabía que vendría mucho más, esto solo estaba comenzando.

Seguí mirando su hermoso rostro a mi lado y acariciando lo que veía, cuanto dolo tendría que causarle para que él se diera cuenta de que soy un caso perdido? Él quería abandonar todo para acompañarme en el camino a mi recuperación y yo era tan malditamente egoísta que deseaba que lo hiciera, lo necesitaba a mi lado y seguiría haciéndole daño.

No quería hacerle deño suspire en mi mente, quería que fuera feliz, quería que esa sonrisa no se apagara por las largas horas de tortura por las que me tendría que ver pasar, los exámenes y terapias, rabietas, dolor, yo sabía que todo eso tendría que pasarlo pero no quería que sufriera viéndolo, pero…

¿Podría alejarme de el?

Lo amaba, pero ¿lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarlo ir?

Bella se removió en mi mente temerosa por las preguntas en mi cabeza, ella sentía lo mismo que yo, su miedo a no verlo más era tan grande como el mío.

No… lo queríamos a nuestro… a mi lado, quería que estuviera junto a mí, el no podía abandonarme, eso no lo permitiría.

-Edward-susurre mirando como sonreía automáticamente al escuchar mi voz.

_-__Dime pequeña, se te olvido gritarme para la buena suerte?_- se burló a mi lado, sonreí viendo como manipulaba para acomodarse en su puesto al lado de Jacob.

Lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida y no dejaría que se alejara de mí.

Me acerque para ver más cera su rostro y las ansias de besarlo y de hacerlo feliz me invadieron, la lucha interna en mi interior se apaciguo de pronto dejándome ver que solo su felicidad era importante, mi mente temblé dejándome a oscuras parcialmente y sentí como si saliera de mi cuerpo mirándolo y escuchando todo dese lejos, muy muy lejos era como mirar desde afuera como se movían mis labios.

-Te Amo Edward-las palabras salieron con facilidad y sentí como mi cuerpo se aliviaba y regocijaba como cuando sales del fondo del agua y respiras la primera bocanada de aire, feliz, descansada y eufórica.

Escuche su jadeo y vi a su rostro descomponerse.

-ISABELLA-Sentí un golpe en la nuca antes del grito de mis hermanas y me encontré nuevamente en el exterior con mis ojos enfocados solo en el monitor donde se veía el rostro de Edward, las ruedas chirriaron y mis ojos se enfocaron en su auto que ahora se detenía de golpe a centímetros de un árbol, me tape la boca con las manos petrificada.

En la pantalla Edward estaba respirando con dificultad, los ojos dilatados y más pálidos como nunca lo vi.

-Qué demonios estás pensando para decirle algo así mientas conduce?-Grito Alice mientras me sacudía por los brazos, yo solo atine a mover mi cabeza sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y el auto de Edward de uno a otro.

Edward respiro hondo y el auto comenzó a retroceder para retomar el camino.

-Cielos Isabella te has vuelto loca?-Rosalie me miraba preocupada.

-Lo siento… no sé qué me paso-Era verdad. No era yo la que controlaba el cuerpo en ese momento, y rebusque en mi mente y sentí solo la preocupación de Bella y su confusión, ella tampoco fue consciente de lo que nos había pasado, trague pesado con el miedo acercándose a pasos agigantados, me aleje lo más rápido que pude hacia el bosque escuchando los gritos de mis hermanas.

-_Isabella tenemos que hablar-_ me detuve de golpe al escuchar a Edward en mi oído, los audífonos tenían gran alcance, unos diez kilómetros así que quitármelo era la única opción, pero por mucho que quisiera hacerlo no podía hacerlo, no a Edward.

-Lo lamento Edward, no sé qué me paso-mi voz se escuchó torturada y arrepentida tal y como me sentía.

-Como se te ocurre decirme que lo sientes?-pregunto incrédulo- Cielos mujer pudiste elegir otro momento para decirme algo así-dijo burlándose y luego su voz se enterneció- Pero es lo mejor que en mi vida he escuchado, es verdad me amas?-pregunto en un susurro.

Respire hondo, no sabía por qué se lo había dicho, yo estaba decidida a decírselo cuando todo esto terminara, pero algo, que en este momento me daba miedo analizar tomo el control y lo hizo por mí, pero ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

-Sí, Te Amo-una musical risa se escuchó del otro lado de mi audífono y yo sonreí ampliamente.

-Isabella no sabes lo que me has hecho¡, Te Amo, mi vida, pequeña cuando terminemos con esto tendrás que repetírmelo muchas veces y quiero que sea personalmente- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono más bajo y ronco que hizo que miles de imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior me atacaran sin tregua, siguió riendo y yo ya más serenada comencé a devolverme al campamento.

-Para eso deber terminar así que será mejor que te apresures- dije coquetamente y entre a la vista de los demás que sonreían ampliamente y con ojos burlones, me detuve de golpe y mi cara enrojeció.

-Estaban escuchando!-acuse con la voz aguda, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se largaron a reír, y del otro lado del audífono se escuchó a Edward haciéndolo también, Nicolas era el único que solo sonreía pero sus ojos estaban preocupados, baje los míos negándome a decirle ahora lo que me pasaba pero sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que decirle sobre el miedo, los lapsos con los recuerdos y la sensación de que mi entorno desaparecía y que se estaban alargando cada vez más.

-Si querías matar a mi hermano no pudiste elegir mejor opción- Se burló Emmett y las carcajadas siguieron, me esforcé por ignorar a Nicolas pero podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro, sabía que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no acercarse y hablarme, lo mire y sonreí rápidamente para que se tranquilizara y vague la mirada por el camino.

Vi a Jane y a Felix riéndose de seguro del casi accidente de Edward y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos los mire con todo el odio que fui capaz.

-Ese es un buen comienzo-Grito Felix. Sin querer responderle nada sonreí con malicia y le hice un lindo gesto con mi dedo corazón, vi sus ojos entrecerrarse y me gire para no tener que verlo.

El reloj de mi muñeca dio las 22:00 en punto y llene de aire mis pulmones.

-Es hora-mire a todos y las risas acabaron, Alice y Rosalie se pusieron a trabajar con profesionalismo revisando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, Emmett y Jasper me sonrieron felices.

-Queremos que sepas que nos hace muy feliz que ames a nuestro hermano-Me quede mirando desconcertada y sintiéndome más culpable aun por meter a Edward en esto, Jasper sonrió-todo saldrá bien hermanita- baje la cabeza sin saber que decir, hasta que sentí los brazos de Emmett abrazándome fuerte.

-Gracias por hacer feliz a nuestro hermano-sonrieron y se movieron hacia las pantallas.

hacerlo feliz? eso no lo tenia muy claro, mire a su rostro a traves de las pantallas, estaba tranquilo con una sonrrisa mirando a la nada.

-Estás listo?- sonrió mas amplio y asintió. sabiendo que yo podía verlo miro directo a la cámara y la alta definición de las pantallas me dejaron ver el maravilloso verde de sus ojos

-Siempre amor, por ti siempre- sonreí como solo un enamorada podía hacerlo y un suspiro salió de mi boca, a cada segundo el amor que estaba escondido salía a la luz dejándome más profundamente enamorada-espérame en la línea de meta, quiero que seas lo primero que veo cuando gane-me guiño un ojo y me eche a reír.

-Claro, seré la primera que veas, ahora concéntrate o no recibirás tu premio-Edward sonrió y me lanzo un beso imaginario, se sereno y su mirada se concentró en el camino de adelante, seguí su mirada y ver los metros y metros de camino hasta casi perderse en las faldas de la montaña, y casi cuando creías que se perdía el camino este giraba en una curva a la izquierda para encontrarse con un camino de vuelta que desde donde yo estaba no se podía ver ya que el bosque enfrente lo camuflaban, y luego escondido entre los arboles el camino aparecía de nuevo y a solo unos doscientos metros de la meta, el que apareciera por ese bosque primero sería con muchas posibilidades le ganador ya que a solo esa distancia de la meta no se podía hacer mucho, pasarían frente al campamento y todo terminaría.

Alice tomo la pistola de véngalas que teníamos preparada y suspiro, me miro con una sonrisa confiada y se encamino a la meta en compañía de Jasper, los demás nos quedamos mirándolos y a cada pasa que daban sentía que mi corazón latía más fuerte.

Volví mi mirada a Edward que al ver a Alice acercarse su rostro se puso más serio y concentrado, Alice beso cortamente a Jasper y corrió los metros que quedaban, mire el lugar en donde el auto de Aro estaba estacionado en el camino frente a nosotros donde es estaba resguardado y desee poder ir y matarlo y terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Suspire y mire a mi hermana que ocupaba el lugar delante de los autos, suspire hondo y comencé a contar los segundos poco a poco iba botando el aire.

Alice levanto la mano con la pistola.

Alice grito pero mis oídos estaban cerrados.

Volvió a gritar por segunda vez y ya casi no me quedaba espacio para el aire en mis pulmones.

En cámara lenta vi como Alice agachaba la cabeza y del cañón salieron chispas de color rojo, y antes de que el cielo se tornara de ese mismo color la velocidad volvió a la normalidad dejándome ver como los autos eran impulsados hacia adelante y grite ten fuerte que sentí que me desgarraban las cuerdas bucales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les gustara la primera parte<strong>_

_**Ahora disfruten la segunda.**_


	34. Segunda Parte

_**Esta es la segunda parte disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>-¡SIIIII ¡- los demás estaban exclamando junto a mí, vitoreo y malas palabras de Emmett se escucharon por todo el bosque.<p>

Del otro lado del camino Jane y Felix maldecían mirando el camino.

Edward había tomado la delantera y ganando valiosos metros y segundos a Jacob el polvo cubrió a Alice que se saltaba feliz al ver que Edward estaba a la delantera, corrió al lado de Jasper y ambos se acercaron a nuestro lado, Jasper y Emmett se alejaron para dejar trabajar a Rosalie y Alice que se movían con maestría entre los aparatos.

Mire al lugar en donde estaban Jane y Felix y cuando me miraron, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro y con mis manos hice de altavoz para gritarles y me escucharan fuerte y claro.

-_ESE_ ES UN BUEN COMIENZO- usando sus anteriores palabras me comencé a reír ms fuerte, me gire y seguí mirando a mis hermanas regodeándome con sus rostros furiosos.

-Edward-llamo Rosalie-los niveles están perfectos para tu giro, y los neumáticos no están resentidos por la partida, estas seguro.

Edward asintió tenuemente, en todo este tiempo ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a mis hermanas pero aún le quedaba por aprender para poder responderles sin desconcentrarse.

Sus luces comenzaron a perderse en la oscuridad, ya estaban bastante lejos y con las cámaras exteriores podíamos ver el auto de Jacob acercándose una y otra vez a Edward pero sin lograrlo.

-Edward- llamo Alice con la vista en un aparato rastreador en donde veía el camino por el que ahora estaban recorriendo -ten cuidado mas adelante hay un desnivel demasiado peligroso el auto saltara…-pero Edward no fue tan rápido para esquivarlo y menos con Jacob pisándole los talones por lo que el auto salto varios metros del suelo y solo las semanas de practica le permitieron mantener el control al llegar al suelo, pero el velocímetro en otra pantalla mostraba que sus números bajaron, estaba alcanzando casi los 200 k/h, y ahora solo estaba en los 180 k/h, y Jacob al estar detrás del advirtió el salto preparándose y aprovechándose de la disminución de Edward se adelantó solo por una nariz.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo Alice y Rosalie a su lado comenzó un concierto de malas palabras, yo solo apreté los puños. Edward era nuevo y hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo excelente, mire el monitor de Edward preparada para ver su abatimiento pero me sorprendí al ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Puse atención en el monitos de mi derecha en donde me mostraba el frente del auto como si estuviera yo conduciendo y luego de nuevo a Edward, estaban llegando a la curva y la sonrisa de Edward creció, la nariz de su Ferrari estaba a la altura de las puertas del auto de Jacob y de pronto el velocímetro comenzó a bajar nuevamente, mi boca se abrió de golpe.

-Que pretendes Edward, sube tu velocidad-Grito Emmett a la pantalla pero yo estaba sonriendo lentamente, no podía creer que el quisiera hacerlo

Pero si lo hizo, en cuanto Jacob se abrió para hacer el giro Edward aumento la velocidad de un golpe sobrepasando los 200 e hizo un solo giro más corto en el pequeño espacio que dejo Jacob y salió disparado adelantándolo, mire el velocímetro y no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Comencé a reír histéricamente sin poder detenerme, Edward hizo lo mismo que había hecho yo cuando nos conocimos en nuestra primera carrera, ahora tenía más de un cuerpo delante de Jacob y los chicos estaban con la boca abierta pero mis hermanas miraban las pantallas con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

-Ustedes se lo enseñaron?-pregunte mientras veía como los autos se perdían en el tramo del bosque, aun así nosotras podíamos verlos por las pantallas.

-Si, en una de nuestras clases, Seth estuvo practicando con el los giros- se rieron y chocaron sus manos, Emmett y Jasper aplaudieron y siguieron mirando las pantallas en un ambiente más relajado.

Por un segundo recordé a Seth y sabía que el estaría orgullosos de Edward y de le mismo. Seth no había querido venir y ver a su hermano y estaba más que perdonado, nadie quería estar en el lado contrario con su familia pero cuando volviéramos tendría que darle algún regalo. Sabia que su ego sería tan grande como su cabeza pero se lo merecía un Ferrari tal vez?

Mire la pantalla en donde estaba marcado el camino y me tense al ver que estaban a la mitad del bosque solo faltaba muy poco para que aparecieran por el bosque y pasaran por la meta. Respire hondo.

-Me tengo que ir-anuncie, Roalie y Alice alzaron la vista mirándome interrogativas Emmett y Jasper seguían con la mirada en las pantallas como si estuvieran viendo una película, Sentí la mirada de Nicolas pero la ignore, tenía que retrasar la conversación lo más posible.

-Se puede saber a dónde vas?-Pregunto Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

-Le prometí a Edward estar en la línea de meta para cuando llegara-sonreí avergonzada y me quite el audífono, no quería que nada me avisara quien saldría de ese bosque, no me importaba pasara lo que pasara solo quería tenerlo a mi lado.

Alice y Rosalie de despidieron con miradas burlonas y yo comencé a caminar.

-Isabella-me pare en seco y mire a Nicolas detrás mío, mire la hora no quedaba mucho tiempo para que todo terminara.

-Tengo que irme Nicolas- dije impaciente.

-No puedes seguir asi- sentencio. Convertí mi rostro en uno sin expresión pero estaba temblando por dentro.

-No sé de qué hablas-con indiferencia intente girarme pero sus dedos me tomaron por el brazo girando para mirarlo de frente- no puedo hablar ahora Nicolas-tironee para seguir pero su agarre se apretó.

-Solo te dire una cosa-a regañadientes mire sus ojos dorados temerosa de que me descubriera- si sigues así tendrás una crisis, y no sé si podrá ayudarte-mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y miedo porque mis miedos fueran fundados-no sé qué te está pasando concretamente pero como tu Psiquiatra te conozco y en tus ojos se ve que no estas equilibrada.

-Estoy bien Nicolas- reí nerviosa pasándome la mano por mi cabello, Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estás, te he observado y he visto como se pierden tus ojos, sé que hay mas pero no puedo ayudarte si tu no me lo dices- me tomo de ambos brazos y se estiro en toda su altura para mirarme con profesionalismo-sabes que tu mente es delicada, cualquier perturbación por leve que sea puede ser peligrosa, debes decirme que te pasa-me mordí el labio nerviosa y negué.

-No puedo hacerlo ahora-Nicolas gruño y yo me solté-En cuanto esto termine hablaremos lo prometo-Nicolas me miro con preocupación pero asintió.

Me aleje corriendo por que ya no tenía mucho tiempo pero entre más rápido corría mi mente lo hacía al mismo ritmo.

"_La más leve de la perturbación_" solo eso podía ser peligrosa y en lo que me estaba pasando no había nada leve.

Cuando llega a la meta no me detuve seguí corriendo, sabia por experiencia que cando estas a mucha velocidad no debías para en seco así que siempre te detenías a unos cuantos metros de la meta así que corrí con los cálculos en mi mente y me detuve, me acomode para que mi vista no perdiera el camino y clave mis ojos en el bosque por donde aparecerían.

Mire mi reloj y mi corazón empezó a resonar en mis oídos, en cualquier segundo parecerían, me negué a mirar a mis hermanas y ver sus rostros.

Aun a la distancia pude escuchar el sonido de los autos y mis músculos se tensaron y el corazón casi se salía de mi pecho, apreté mis manos en puños y espere.

Una nube de polvo anticipo la visión de los automóviles, detuve mi respiración y apreté mis labios, pasara lo que pasara solo quería estar con él, pero eso no evito que sintiera como si llevara el peso del mundo en el cuerpo.

Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca cuando vi el _Corvette _de Jacob aparecer primero.

-No-solloce-Edward-mire frenética detrás del polvo para ver el Ferrari de Edward rezagado solo por unos metros, en algún momento del camino Jacob había tomado la delantera pero solo por una nariz, pero era lo suficiente para ganar.

Me estire para no mostrar mi tristeza al saber que Edward perdería, los autos se acercaban a velocidad impresionante y no había forma de que Jacob perdiera con tan pocos minutos de terminar.

Quise gritarle a Edward que no importaba, que solo era dinero, pero espera paciente a un lado del camino para decirle que todo estaría bien, el me vería primero como habíamos prometido y yo cumpliría con una sonrisa en los labios.

El polvo se disipo y los autos se acercaban, y solo quedaban unos cien metros, pasaron veloces por el camino del campamento y me prepara para cuando llegaran a mi lado cruzando la meta…

Y Edward perdería pero yo estaría ahí para él.

Mi sonrisa desapareció y la cubrí con mis manos para acallar el grito.

Con un ronroneo ensordecedor el Ferrari se adelanto en un parpadeo, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo me permitió ver con claridad como en solo segundos cuando faltaba la mitad del camino Edward avanzaba hasta quedar al lado de Jacob y en un segundo estaba adelante sin titubear, lo rebaso en dos latidos de corazón y el tiempo de ralentizo para ver como traspasaba la meta.

-Ahhhhhhh-grite con fuerza y comencé a saltar de euforia y felicidad, el Ferrari comenzó a desacelerar y acercarse a donde estaba.

Yo había calculado mal y estaba más alejada de lo requerido así que corrí para encontrarme con él.

Edward había ganado, lo había hecho, y mi corazón estaba que salía junto con las mariposas de mi boca.

Un estruendo llamo la atención mientras corría y me detuve sin reparación para ver como el auto de Jacob en su intento final había aumentado de golpe la velocidad y ahora perdía el control al intentar detenerlo.

Y venia directo hacia a mí.

Edward quedo atrás al haber desacelerado como debía el vehículo para detenerse y el azul del _Corvette_ se venía hacia a mí con la rapidez de un rayo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar así que solo pude mirar como mi vida estaba por terminar, algo dentro de mí me dijo que tal vez era lo correcto, que esto debió pasar hace cinco años cuando el avión se cayó pero que Charlie había retrasado lanzándome del el.

Respire hondo preparándome para el golpe pero un destello rojo llamo la atención por el rabillo del ojo.

-NOoooooo- grite cuando vi como Edward en segundos había aumentado la velocidad nuevamente y se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Con un movimiento seguro golpeo la parte de atrás de Jacob y este salió disparado hacia un lado de la carretera justo a mi lado derecho esquivándome por solo unos cuantos metros, el auto derrapo y se estrelló contra un árbol de frente.

Pero todo eso quedo a un segundo plano cundo vi como el Ferrari se movía de un lado a otro intentando detenerse y controlarse, el golpe lo había desestabilizado y ahora era el, el que estaba fuera de control.

En un intento por controlarlo y parar la enloquecida carrera Edward lo intento frenar, las ruedas se detuvieron en seco y Edward logro esquivar los arboles pero no pudo con una roca de mediana estatura, el Ferrari la golpeo pero a la gran velocidad el impacto no lo paro si no que el auto salió impulsado hacia adelante dando un escalofriante giro en el aire en donde los segundos se estiraron para ver cada matiz del golpe cuando el automóvil rojo ahora casi destrozado golpeaba el suelo un par de veces hasta quedar volcado moviéndose precariamente de un lado a otro.

Un rayo de electricidad me golpee el cuerpo que se estremeció con violencia, una burbuja de histeria se desplazaba desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta en donde se pudo liberar.

-EDWAAARD-Grite tan fuerte que para la última letra ya no me quedaba voz pero eso no me impidió seguir gritando su nombre una y otra vez-Edward…Edward-mis piernas reaccionaron y comencé a correr.

_Dios no me lo quites, no a él, mátame a mí, yo por él, yo por él._

Era lo único que mi mente podía formular, a cada paso se repetían una y otra vez sin detenerse, de pronto la vista se me nublo y tropecé al estar quedando ciega, me asuste al pensar que no podría llegar a salvar a Edward al quedar ciega pero al pasarme la mano por los ojos las lágrimas que estaba derramando humedecieron la mano, al verlo solo me hizo derramar más lágrimas, pero las limpie con furia dejándome la piel manchada con tierra y maquillaje y seguí corriendo, cuando llegue a unos metros del auto ya no me quedaba respiración por los jadeos y sollozos, y mis pulmones ardían dolorosamente, hice caso omiso y corrí mas rápido.

A solo unos metros de llagar uno brazos fuertes me detuvieron de la cintura.

-Suéltame… Edward…Edward me necesita-forcejee y vi las siluetas de Emmett y Jasper correr al auto adelantándose, mire con furia a mi opresor para encontrarme con la mirada torturada de Nicolas.

-Cálmate Isabella, no puedes alterarte así-Forcejee más fuerte y lance un grito al cielo encolerizada.

-Déjame Nicolás, él no puede abandonarme… no puede-los sollozos salieron del cuerpo y este se movía con ellos, las fuerzas me abandonaron y me deslice en los brazos de Nicolas para caer al suelo de rodillas, enterré los dedos en la tierra rasguñándola con furia y desesperación mientras los sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

-No me abandones… por favor no lo hagas- grite o intente mientras las lágrimas me ahogaban.

-Isabella, debes calmarte, si tienes una crisis no podre ayudarte aquí-Nicolas se arrodillo a mi lado mirándome desesperado, negué con la cabeza abandonándome a la desolación que envolvía mi alma.

Cuando Jasper y Emmett llegaron al destrozado auto yo no podía ver por las lágrimas, escuche como gritaban por una respuesta de Edward.

-Edward- rugió Emmett detrás del auto mientras se abría paso entre los escombros y llegaba a la puerta.

Un grito volvió a salir de mi boca y me lance hacia delante dispuesta a arañar las puertas con mis propias manos si era necesario para sacarlo de allí, pero nuevos brazos me detuvieron.

-No déjalos, ellos pueden-Rosalie me aferraba por los brazos arrodillada a mi lado mientras Alice corría a indicarles la mejor forma de entrar al Ferrari quitando las partes, hablo a gritos mientras se acercaba indicando frenéticamente con las manos.

-Por detrás Emmett, por detrás-Emmett tenía el rostro desfigurado al igual que Jasper que salía de abajo en donde estaba mirando por los vidrio rotos de las ventanas, Alice se movió con rapidez indicándole el eslabón débil de los paneles del Ferrari en donde los tres comenzaron a forcejear, Nicolas al verme en manos de Rosalie corrió a ayudar y entre todos empezaron a moverlo.

-Rosalie… no me puede dejar el no…-seguí llorando como no había hecho durante todos estos años y parecía que todas esas lagrimas se habían acumulado porque gruesas lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro hasta llegar a la tierra debajo de mis manos.

-No lo ara cariño, la ambulancia ya viene, todo estar bien-la voz de Rosalie se quebró y eso dio paso a más lágrimas por mi parte.

-Ve con ellos, ayúdalos, tu eres la mecánica-Rosalie me miro insegura-No me moveré lo prometo-tome sus brazos mirándola directamente a los ojos-solo no dejes que muera, sácalo de allí-Rosalie se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, corrió con rapidez a ayudar, se detuvo a unos pasos mirando a su alrededor, si había algo que Rosalie tenía era que podía formar herramientas de cualquier cosa, "un mecánico nunca se queda sin herramientas" dijo una vez que se sacó las medias para que hiciera de banda en el motor descompuesto.

Como pensé Rosalie se agacho y con trozos de metal y algunos otros escombros formo una especia de palanca afilada y contundente, corrió de nuevo y haciéndose espacio entre los demás, golpeo el punto débil que Alice le indicaba haciendo un certero agujero al lado de la puerta del acompañante, la puerta se tambaleo inestable y con otro golpe salió definitivamente.

Por alguna razón yo solo podía mirar la imagen empañada por las lágrimas rogando que nada le pasara, deseando que la vida no me quitara lo único que había logrado alumbrar algo de mi oscura existencia.

-Edward.. . no me dejes, no puedes me lo prometiste-el recuerdo de sus palabras en donde me decía que volvería de la muerte por mi dio paso a mas sollozos e histeria pero también un golpe de fuerza que me ayudo a levantarme tambaleándome-Me lo prometiste-grite al viento mirando como Emmett y Jasper intentaban sacar el cuerpo, clame mas fuerte aferrándome al cabello con desesperación.

Puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer en mi vista y el suelo se comenzó a mover como en un barco, parpadee repetidas veces pero solo logre oscurecer más la vista, apreté los puños y me limpie las lagrimas pero esto no aclaro mi vista, el piso se balanceo más fuerte y un dolor punzante me tiro de nuevo al suelo, la respiración salía rápidamente de mis pulmones y las siluetas de los demás comenzaron a alejarse.

-No, no puede pasarme esto ahora, Bella-llame desesperada para que no me rezagara ahora cuando necesitaba más que nunca estar presente, pero solo hubo miedo y desolación en mi cabeza, el mismo que estaba sufriendo yo, Bella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, no era ella la que lo provocaba.

Unas luces de colores alumbraron el lugar y vi la ambulancia acercarse rápidamente, los paramédicos se acercaron corriendo con las camillas y utensilio necesario, solloce mas fuerte y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mas poderosamente, el piso no dejo de moverse pero no me importo, seguí mirando como entre los paramédicos y los demás trabajaban para sacar a Edward, vi como algo parecido a el era arrastrado hasta quedar fuera del Ferrari y tendido en el piso, los paramédicos empezaron a trabajar en su cuerpo rasgando las ropas e instalando aparatos, en segundos ya tenían inmovilizado el cuerpo y en otro lo estaban subiendo a la camilla.

Me abrace a mí misma al sentir como mi sangre se convertía en hielo dejándome entumecida y desmadejada en el suelo, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos derramándose por estos corriendo hasta el cuello y empapando mi camiseta.

No podía vivir sin él, no podía hacerlo, él era ahora mi vida, nada me importaba si no estaba el junto a mí, no importaba si se tenía que alejar de mí pero que estuviera vivo y sano, si él estaba bien yo lo estaría.

_Mi vida por la de el_

Volvió a resonar en mi mente esa frase, y la repetí una y otra vez.

Las imágenes comenzaron a cerrarse en un oscuro túnel, solo podía ver por una pequeña abertura que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, Bella salía y se apagaba dentro de mi cabeza atrapada en la miasma negrura que yo, aferra las manos al piso para asegurarme que aún estaba en, el pero las sensaciones de mis manos apenas lo registraron.

Mi mente perdía cada vez más la lucidez mostrándome difusas imágenes del pasado y el presente.

La primera vez que lo vi, a mis padres juntos riendo, nuestro primer beso, las clases con Charlie, las clases que teníamos juntos con Edward, las semanas que pasamos juntos, mi primera carrera y el regalo de mi padre, la noche anterior en los brazos de Edward.

Pasaba de uno en otra con rapidez dejándome cada vez más confundida, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?. Edward me recordé y volví a caer en las tinieblas envolviéndome en recuerdos, Tokio, la fiesta de disfraces, el avión,¿ estaba de nuevo en el hospital? No estaba en Italia, pero ¿ por qué?

Edward volví a recordarme una parte racional de mi mente, navegue en las tinieblas de recuerdos confusos y la imagen de Edward en el suelo me saco con esfuerzo del limbo, la vista volvió un poco y pude ver como su cuerpo era subido a la ambulancia.

-Isabella estas bien?-Nicolás me ayudo a levantarme.¿Isabella? ¿Me gustaba que me llamaran así? No, me gustaba que me dijeran Bella, pero ahora no me molestaba tanto.

-Estoy bien-respondí dejando a un lado la confusión por mi nombre, mire la ambulancia y me tambalee para alcanzarla.

-Vendrás conmigo, debemos subir a la ambulancia-asentí desorientada con mi vista fija en el camino a esta.

Nos subimos y los sollozos comenzaron cuando vi el cuerpo desecho de Edward en la camilla, quise tomarle la mano pero no había espacio lleno de tubos y cables, me senté a un lado con ayuda de Nicolas.

-Contusión garbe en el cráneo, y pérdida de conciencia profunda-comenzó el paramédico con voz profesional al otro enfrente, uno en la cabeza de Edward le estaba metiendo aire con un aparato extraño y los otros trabajaba en su pecho.

-Tiene un pulmón perforado-dijo el otro mientras abría un abertura en las costillas de este, mi cuerpo saltaba por la rapidez de la ambulancia por el camino de tierra y los gemidos de mi boca resonaban en el pequeño espacio, un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por la abertura de las costillas y en segundos este estaba tapado por un tubo de plástico.

De pronto un pitido insistente comenzó a sonar alarmando a los paramédicos.

-Su presión está aumentando, el corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento-esa última frase fue como una cuchillada por mi piel y los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de dolor.

-No, No me dejes Edward, por favor no me dejes-Nicolas me aferro con fuerza deteniéndome de que me abalanzara sobre el cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si solo estuviera durmiendo y un tuvo estaba tapando su boca, sangre seca estaba pegada en su frente y pómulos y una gran cantidad de rasguños en su pecho lo tenían cubierto de sangre.

-Ponle epinefrina antes de…-el pitido insistente se convirtió en una solo nota estridente y la pantalla mostraba solo una línea-Su corazón se detuvo, inyéctale el doble de epinefrina ¡rápido!.

-Nooo, Edward-llore con fuerza temblando mientas veía como una gran jeringa se enterraba en su pecho pero el pitido siguió sin cambiar

Los sonidos comenzaron a desaparecer nuevamente y enterré mis uñas en los brazos de Nicolas para mantenerme a flote.

-Lo amo Nicolas se lo dije hoy-Solloce, Nicolas solo me apretó las manos.

-Denle voltaje-la voz del paramédico se escuchó cada vez más lejana y la vista comenzó a oscurecer en los bordes, pero pude ver como esparcían un líquido en unas paletas color palta y las ponían en el pecho de Edward, su torso se levantó de la camilla pero nada cambio, el sonido del pito de hizo ahora algo tenue y mis gemidos ya no se escuchaban.

-_De nuevooo-_ la voz era cada vez más irreal y ya no veía nada más que el rostro sereno del único hombre que he amado en mi espantosa vida y el único que me ha amado a mí, la imagen cambiaba por segundos al rostro sonriente de Edward con sus hermosos ojos verdes chispeantes de travesura y de vuelta al de la camilla destrozado.

_Por favor no me lo quiten, o quítenmelo pero no lo dejen morir _roge al cielo en los último segundos de razón que se escapaba de mi mente.

_-Se nos va… se nos va._

Fue lo último que escuche

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdónenme…. Pero así es como debe ser.<em>**

**_Nos encontramos pronto_**

**_Atte Vale_**


	35. Adios

_**Espero les guste el capítulo, y por favor no me odien.**_

_**Disfruten…**_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba corriendo por un pasillo en el que aún no se veía el final, entre más corría parecía que el corredor se hacía más largo, miles de puertas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo desaparecían a medida de que avanzaba, no entendía como pero sabía que todas esas puertas estaban cerradas, y algo me decía que en realidad no podía abrirlas.<em>

_Corrí y corrí viendo como más corredor aparecía y más puertas quedaban atrás, pero no estaba cansada, sentía que podría estar haciendo esto eternamente y al parecer lo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo, _

_¿Por qué corría? Porque tenía que encontrar algo_

_¿Pero qué? ¿O a quién?_

_-Bella-mi paso se comenzó a detener al escuchar que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos y el eco resonaba a mí alrededor_

_-Bella._

_-Mami?- Grite mientras corría al lado contrario al anterior buscando su voz esa tenía que ser mi mama, ella me decía Bella-¡Mamá!-grite más fuerte, mi mama me estaba llamando seguro que quería que comiéramos en el patio trasero al lado de la piscina, a ella le encantaba comer a fuera para luego descansar mirando el agua._

_La voz dejo de llamarme un segundo y me detuve frente a una puerta de las tantas, emocionada de que detrás estuviera mi mamá tire con fuerza de la manilla sin importarme que estuviera cerrada pero esta se abrió de un golpe, mire en la penumbra de la habitación para ver la recamara de mis padres desolada y sin la presencia de mi mamá, solo sus cosas en perfecto estado y el olor tenue de su perfume, algo en mí se removió al oler esa fragancia que por algún motivo no sabía que había perdido, una pena inmensa me ataco el pecho y sentía que grandes lagrimas corrían por mi rostro._

_Quería que mi mami me abrasara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba aquí conmigo._

_¿Por qué mi mamá no estaba en ese cuarto?_

_-Isabella-otra voz a lo lejos volvió a llamarme, me erguí en segundos y me limpie las misteriosas lágrimas, yo no lloraba._

_-Papá?-grite saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás mío, comencé a correr nuevamente mirando todas las puertas cerradas._

_-Isabella._

_-Papá!-tenía que correr más rápido, de seguro estaba atrasada para mis clases, últimamente estaba fallando un poco en los giros y eso le ponía los nervios de punta a mi papá, pero me había prometido ir a visitar a Alice y a Rosalie si esta semana mejoraba así que tenía que concentrarme mucho más, no podía estar corriendo por ahí perdiendo el tiempo._

_Me detuve en una nueva puerta y sabía que esta tampoco estaría cerrada así que la abrí más despacio, pero la misma soledad me recibió._

_-Papá?-volví a preguntar mirando el impecable estudio de mi papá pero ni luces de su presencia, el olor a sus libros y a tabaco estaba en el ambiente pero él no estaba sentado como siempre en su escritorio repleto de papeles._

_Salí despacio hacia atrás confundida y con la misma sensación de angustia y pena en mi garganta, pero me las arregle para no volver a llorar, si mi papá me veía me regañaría diciéndome que tenía que ser fuerte._

_¿Pero por qué él tampoco estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Sabían que no me gustaba quedarme sola, nuestras casa eran muy granes y me sentía muy asustada cuando no había nadie cerca mío, el eco y la sensación fría de las habitaciones me daban ganas de llorar, por eso ellos siempre estaban a mi lado._

_-Dónde están? Mamá, papá!-grite con un nudo en la garganta y comencé a correr nuevamente pero ahora de manera frenética por encontrar a alguien._

_Mis padres me habían dejado sola, estaba solo en esta horrible y gigante casa._

_Me detuve en seco y comencé a mirar mí alrededor, algo faltaba, algo no estaba bien, mis padres me habían llamado pero había alguien que quería escuchar que no lo había hecho._

_-Edward!-salte de felicidad y corrí con más ganas, Edward también tendría que estar en este lugar pero de seguro estaba en algún punto del exterior, el final del pasillo apareció de pronto y mi sonrisa creció._

_Estaba segura que Edward estría afuera esperándome, el me lo prometió, no estaba sola, él estaba aquí conmigo._

_Abrí la puerta y una luz me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza no me había dado cuenta de cuan oscuro estaba el pasillo._

_Cuando la luz dejo de cegarme comencé a mirar el enorme bosque que estaba afuera._

_-Edward-grite con mis manos haciendo de altavoz, grite una y otra vez pero solo el eco de mis gritos eran devueltos._

_Una nueva agonía me estrujo el corazón y me dejo sin fuerzas para sostenerme en pie, Edward también se había ido, él me había dejado también sola._

_Comencé a llorar con fuerza y metí mi cabeza entremedio de mis piernas mientras los sollozos me envolvían, Edward se había ido._

_-Isabella…Bella-alce mi cabeza de golpe al escuchar mi nombre, o mis nombres, estaba confundida pero sabía que ambos lo eran, mire a mi alrededor buscando quien me llamaba, pero sin interesarme realmente, las personas que quería no estaban._

_-Por favor despierta-me levante más confundida y me limpie las lágrimas._

_-Nicolas?-el bosque comenzó a dar vueltas y los árboles se esfumaban poco a poco, ladee mi cabeza sin entender nada-Nicolas-afirme esta vez más segura mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte y tuve que usar mis manos para bloquear los molestos rayos._

-Isabella, tienes que despertar por favor-la voz era cada vez más cercana y la luz más molesta así que comencé a parpadear para que mis ojos se acostumbraran.

-Dios Isabella, esta vez me asustaste de muerte-el rostro preocupado de Nicolas comenzó a surgir entre la luz hasta que se hizo visible por completo.

-Isabella?-pregunto mirando mis ojos inseguro hasta que suspiro asintiendo, no sabía quién era en realidad así que me quede callada confiando en él.

-Cuanto fue esta vez Nicolas-pregunte sin moverme con la mirada fija en su rostro pero sin verlo en realidad, se movió incómodo y se paró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-Cuanto Nicolas- exigí ahora mirándolo con más atención, suspiro y miro a un lado.

-Casi veinte minutos esta vez-me estremecí y me abrase con fuerza.

-Cada vez más largos-susurre mirándolo, Nicolas cerro los ojos y se recostó en la pared, me enterré más en el sofá de la esquina de la habitación del cual no me había levantado durante todo estos días.

Pasee la mirada por la habitación, un gran ventanal mostraba que ya era de noche y las paredes blancas me recordaron por fin donde estaba, la cama ahora vacía me hizo estremecer y las lágrimas salieron apresuradas de mis ojos en cuanto la divise.

Mis ojos empañados la recorrieron sin detenerse viendo las sabanas desordenadas y la funda de la almohada, aún no habían sido cambiadas por lo que una pequeña mancha de sangre se veía claramente en el blanco, había estado viendo esa cama por cuatro días pero aun no podía dejar de verla como la primera vez que entre.

Los tubos antes repleto de medicinas estaban vacío y guardados y las maquinas que lo habían mantenido en estos días ahora estaban apagados.

-Esto será difícil- solloce la voz me salió ronca y la garganta me dolía como el infierno, los ojos se sentían como si tuvieran arena, comencé a llorar suavemente y baje mi cabeza por el dolor que me atravesó desgarrándome por dentro.

-Sé que es difícil, pero no podemos esperar más, es peligroso para tu salud-negué con la cabeza ya que las palabras no me salían-Isabella tal vez no sea lo mejor, tal vez…- me miro esperanzado, volvía negar mirándolo fijamente.

-No hay vuelta atrás-dije con un poco de fuerza- es solo que me es difícil salir de aquí-Nicolas se acercó de nuevo a mi lado y arrastro su mano por la espalda intentando darme la fuerza que ya no tenía.

Me levante despacio y Nicolas me afirmo por la cintura para ayudarme y caminamos para salir de la habitación, mire por sobre mi hombro y las lágrimas salieron más rápido.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin Edward?

Ese pensamiento me hizo encorvarme más aun y me abrase más fuerte para controlar mi llanto.

Caminamos por el pasillo tan parecido al de mi mente y salimos por las puertas de la unidad de cuidados intensivos en donde me había escondido de la realidad.

Me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta, pero no dejaron de caer de mis ojos otras nuevas, bajamos por el ascensor y el silencio a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino se hacía más intenso.

Nicolas desvió el camino en el último momento y me arrastro hasta un pequeño privado de la clínica, un par de sofás color gris y una mesa pequeña en medio era todo el mobiliario, me sentó en uno de los sofás y lo mire desconcertada.

-No tiene que ser así-afirmo mientras bajaba hasta quedar frente a mi quedando a la misma altura-puedes hacerlo de otra forma, en otro momento.

-No digas tonterías, sabes tan bien como yo que tal vez no exista otro momento-, dije con resignación mientras me acomodaba en el sofá, esto no sería algo rápido, Nicolas formo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Pero me duele verte así-se levantó de golpe mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro con frustración-no tienes por qué sufrir y a Edward no le gustaría que lo hicieras-el nombre de Edward en voz alta me golpeo con fuerza lacerando mi alma, el dolor me dejo muda por un segundo antes de que un gemido de dolor saliera de mi interior desgarrando aún más mi garganta.

-Eso no importa-logre decir con voz ahogada-no puede ser de otra forma-Nicolas comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el pequeño cuarto.

-Esto no tenía que suceder-movió la cabeza con tristeza-no lo entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender-susurre, Nicolas me miro intensamente.

-Claro que lo hay, mírate esto no tiene sentido, se suponía que el cambio tendría que ser despacio-me pase la mano por el cabello y cerré los ojos, ya no quería escuchar nada, solo quería una cosa y sabía que ya no podía tenerla-no entiendo, estaba todo muy claro, los recuerdos caerían poco a poco y sería muy fácil para tu mente resistirlo, pero algo un acontecimiento tuvo que pasar para que ahora tu cerebro esté colapsando con pensamientos, vivencias, recuerdos-me sonrojé tenuemente al saber con perfección que acontecimiento provoco que la mente de Bella y la mía se unieran de golpe y no lentamente como se suponía que pasaría, una nueva ola de dolor me golpeo al saber que nunca más en mi vida podría disfrutar de hacer el amor con Edward-debes decirme Isabella, si sabes que fue tengo que saberlo.

-Tenemos que irnos no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que la oscuridad me retenga y tampoco sabemos si podré salir esta vez-esquive hábilmente la pregunta de Nicolas y me levante pero sus ojos suspicaces me siguieron, aun así no dijo nada y me alcanzó en la puerta.

- y si le decimos a tus hermanas?-pregunto suavemente, me detuve áridamente y me gire para encararlo.

-No se te ocurra Nicolas ya me lo prometiste esta mañana-sus ojos se movieron a un punto inexistente en la pared-Nicolas no les are esto de nuevo, ellas merecen tener un vida normal, ya fue suficiente con el dolor que le hice pasar a Edward, esto debe terminar-enterré el rostro en mis manos y aspire por entre los dedos para calmarme, ya no quería que las personas que se atrevieron a amarme sufrieran.

-Pero…-levante la cabeza y lo mire con determinación.

-Nicolas, no voy a cambiar de opinión, cada vez son más largos los lapsos en donde me pierdo-desde el accidente el tiempo en la oscuridad había crecido hasta el anterior en donde ya había durado veinte minutos, comenzaron solo de uno o dos pero con el tiempo se hicieron más y más largos, a veces solo recuerdos uno tras otro u otras como la anterior pesadillas sin sentido, lo único que Nicolas podía hacer por mí era sostenerme y llamarme hasta que volvía a la realidad, pero ya no sabía si quería estar en la realidad, no sabiendo que el ya no podría estar conmigo.

-Nicolas, cuando te pedí esto en la mañana ya lo discutimos, ¡sabes que es lo mejor!-alce mis brazos intentando razonar con él.

-No puede ser lo mejor si todos sufren-gruño paseándose de nuevo, bufe con frustración.

-Solo será por un tiempo pero al final Alice y Rosalie verán que es lo mejor, además ellas todavía tendrán a Jasper y Emmett, Nicolas-llame porque sabía que no teníamos tiempo para esto, se detuvo y me miro con ojos cristalinos-no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya prometiste ayudarme, no puedo hacerlo sin ti-Nicolas asintió con desconsuelo.

-Esto es lo mejor, y sé que…Edward-me atragante con su nombre y respire para poder continuar-esto es lo mejor-repetí al quedarme ya sin argumentos.

Salimos del pequeño cuarto, a cada paso un nuevo dolor me golpeaba y por más que intentaba de repetirme que ya no había remedio el dolor de la perdida se hacía más grande, ¿cómo podría vivir sin el amor de Edward?, ¿cómo podría cerrar los ojos y ver su mirada verde penetrando en mi lama sin desmoronarme por la pérdida? Mi vida se había acabado en el momento en que su auto volaba por los aires ahora. solo me quedaba intentar sobrevivir lo mejor posible con la soledad como mi compañía.

Nos detuvimos y mis ojos estaban derramando lágrimas antes de que estirar la mano para abrir la puerta que me separaba de la vida y mi futura muerte.

Mire el cuerpo de Edward descansando tranquilamente sin saber el sufrimiento que solo su vista me provocaba, tenía que dejarlo y ese conocimiento en mi mente mientras lo veía acostado como si nada pasara me estaba consumiendo poco a poco, quería quedarme a su lado como la había hecho estos cuatro días en cuidados intensivos mientras se recuperaba, quería acostarme junto a el para dormir tranquilamente.

En la mañana cuando nos informaron que él estaba ya fuera de peligro había tomado la decisión de irme lejos de su vida, la sola razón de ser la culpable de su accidente era suficiente pero también estaba el hecho de que estaba cada hora que pasaba más enferma y no quería que el supiera lo que me estaba pasando, ni él ni nadie, solo Nicolas quien se iría conmigo a algún lugar, la decisión estaba tomada, yo tenía que desaparecer de la vida de todos, para que así pudieran ser felices.

Edward fue sacado del coma inducido al que lo sometieron por la gravedad de sus heridas en la madrugada y ahora estaba en una habitación normal, otro ventanal predominaba la vista y su cama ya sin tantos aparatos, solo el de la anestesia estaba conectado a su cuerpo y ha pedido mío estaría despierto por un momento, sabía que estaba mal irme sin despedirme así que Nicolas me ayudo con el detalle de despertarlo lo suficiente para despedirme.

Lo amaba tanto y ahora tenía que dejarlo para irme lejos, dejar su vida para siempre.

Nicolas me apretó un hombro dándome fuerzas.

-Despertara en cualquier momento-asentí limpiándome las nuevas lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro-Aun estas s a tiempo, no lo hagas, podemos hacer un tratamiento en Estados Unidos, no tienes que dejarlo-Nicolas estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que yo no llevara a cabo mi decisión.

-Eso no es verdad, tengo que dejarlo, a él y mis hermanas, nadie puede ser feliz junto a mí, y mucho menos ahora que no sabemos cómo terminare.

-Dios-susurro Nicolas mientras entraba detrás mío quedándose en un rincón, hubiera querido hacer esto sola pero en el estado mental en el que me encontraba no era lo más conveniente.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y con dedos temblorosos recorrí su rostro, la parte derecha de este tenía una gran zona morada y barios rasguños en su frente y pómulos arruinaban su piel perfecta aunque no serían problemas en un par de semanas, su cabeza tenía un gran parche en la parte donde el golpe provoco una contusión grave, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente ya sin ayuda del respirador, y un gran yeso(1) cubría gran parte de su tórax y hombro.

Solloce suavemente al ver los daños en completo, solo el coma al que fue inducido había minimizado los dolores y ahora ya pasados varios días y los exámenes mostraban que su cerebro estaba en perfecto estado podía ser despertado.

Un gruñido de dolor me sobresalto y me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos para poder ver como Edward se removía suavemente en la cama, mi primer instinto fue levantarme pero al recordar que esta sería la última vez que lo tendría cerca me quede justo donde estaba.

Nicolas se movió para bajar las luces y las persianas se cerraron dejando la habitación tenuemente iluminada, aun así Edward al abrir los ojos los tuvo que cerrar de golpe por el dolor producido luego de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

Mi corazón estaba bombeando sangre tan rápido que sentía el pulso en los oídos y mi estómago se retorció de nervios y emoción, tenía tantos sentimientos contradictorias que mi mente estaba empezando a tambalearse nuevamente, respire hondo y me obligue a calmarme para no provocar un nuevo lapso de inconciencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron del todo y un escalofrió me recorrió al ver ese maravilloso verde el cual creí no poder ver de nuevo, y otro escalofrío mas fuerte me recorrió al darme cuenta que en realidad así seria.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta que se encontró con los míos inundados de lágrimas de sufrimiento y felicidad a partes iguales.

- Hola pequeña hermosa- saludo con algo entre un gruñido y susurro.

Las palabras que provocaron más lágrimas en mis ojos, él no sabía lo que estaba provocando en mi las mismas palabras de la primera mañana en la que despertamos juntos después de hacer el amor, esa palabras habían sido la primera vez y esta sería la última.

-Hola ojos hermosos-me las arregle para decir con voz ahogada, Edward intento fruncir el ceño pero las heridas se lo impidieron y volvió a gruñir por el dolor, se suponía que él no tendría que estar con un nivel tan bajo de anestesia pero yo necesitaba despedirme.

-Porque lloras Bella?- dijo suavemente.

¿Bella? Mire un segundo a Nicolas para la corroborar el hecho y Nicolas entendiendo mi confusión asintió una vez, volví mi vista a Edward y me encogí de hombros internamente, ya no importaba quien era, me sentía desvalida y desgarrada en cualquier momento

-Cómo quieres que no llore? me asustaste mucho-estire un mano para sacarle algunos mechones de su frente arañada-no puedo creer que hicieras semejante locura-moví mi cabeza con incredulidad al recordar que casi murió por salvarme, había estado tan cerca.

-Lamento haberte echo sufrir pequeña-intento mover una de sus manos pero al verse impedido por las vendas de su hombro y brazo miro por fin su cuerpo, una graciosa mueca surco su rostro y me miro como un niño a punto de ser regañado-estoy muy mal?-suspire temblorosa por las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir pero estaba feliz por alargar aunque fuera un par de minutos nuestro fin.

-Sí, si lo estás-asentí mientras mostraba su hombro y brazo-tienes la clavícula fracturada y el hombro también-seguí apuntando mientras enumeraba sus daños-cinco costillas rotas y un pulmón estuvo perforado pero ya todo está bien-me estremecí al recordar el paseo en ambulancia donde su cuerpo colapso por unos minutos-y tu pierna tiene un hematoma grave por lo que tendrás que usar una bota medica por unas semanas-sus labios se fueron apretando a cada una de mis palabras-ahh y por si fuera poco una gran contusión en tu cráneo.

-Bien-suspiro por fin cuando termine con una mirada fulminante-no es tan malo como creía y lo del cráneo me explica el dolor de cabeza-me dieron ganas de estrangularlo por tomar su casi muerte como algo leve, pero una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me esfumo cualquier sentimiento que no fuera felicidad por verlo bien-no recuerdo todo muy bien, ¿gane?-sus ojos se perdieron un momento mientras intentaba recordar.

-Es normal que no recuerdes bien algunos detalles y si ganaste y luego casi te mueres por intentar salvarme-lo fulmine con los ojos.

-Como esta Jacob?-pregunto de pronto para cambiar de tema.

-Está bien el ya salió del hospital, solo un brazo roto por el golpe y un gran moretón en su rostro producido por la bolsa de aire- a pesar de haber conversado con Jacob antes de que se fuera del hospital no me sentía aun lista para perdonar su descuido y ser partícipe del estado de Edward.

Jacob había pasado a verme a la habitación de cuidados intensivos en donde estaba con Edward para explicarme sus motivos para estar con Aro, al parecer el solo quería protegernos.

Cuando Jacob se encontró con ellos Aro nos estaba buscando desesperado y solo gracias a su intervención nunca nos había encontrado durante estos años, había desviado el rastro millones de veces hasta el último lugar falso en Port Ángeles en donde él les afirmaba que aun vivíamos mis hermanas y yo, si Jacob no hubiera estado jugando a dos bandos Aro nos hubiera encontrado antes de que cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad e intentando quitarnos nuestras empresas mucho antes. Ahora entendía por sus palabras cuando hablo con Edward, él no era feliz estando con Aro pero lo había hecho por nosotras.

Aun así el rencor no era fácil que saliera de mi sistema, y además mi vida tenia ahora otras preocupación es mas importantes tal vez algún día le diría que esta perdonado y que además le agradecía su ayuda pero ahora eso estaba en una segundo plano.

-Me alegra que este bien-Edward me saco de mis reflexiones y me sonrió con el verde brillando como verdaderas esmeraldas-pero más me alegra de que tu estas bien.

-Eres un tonto, no puedo creer que hicieras algo tan estupido-regañe enojada y con el nudo volviendo a instalarse en mi garganta, Edward pestaño y frunció tenuemente el ceño confundido y molesto.

- Isabella-ah por eso su confusión, al parecer mis ojos cambiaron producto de mi enojo y ahora era Isabella de nuevo-acaso crees que podría vivir si te hubiera pasado algo? Yo te amo-pregunto desconcertado dejando a un lado mi de ojos tan rápido.

-Y tú crees que yo lo pase muy bien en estos días viéndote luchar por tu vida-me levante de la cama pero cambie de idea y me volví a sentar, no quería alejarme de su lado, amenos no aun-creo que ese es otro detalle que se te olvido, yo te amo también- sus ojos brillaron deslumbrándome y con cuidado movió la mano buena más cercana a mí para tomar una de las mías y apretarla con amor.

-Eso pequeña es algo que ni todos los accidentes y golpes del mundo podría hacerme olvidar-el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y las lágrimas salieron nuevamente mojando mis mejillas. Edward me miro confuso.

-Isabella, estas…estas llorando-afirmo levantando la mano con esfuerzo y limpiando una lagrima con sus dedos, el calor de su palma como siempre sin importar la situación me hizo estremecer- pensé que tú no lo hacías…-susurro sin entender, había llegado el momento y las lágrimas corrieron más rápido, el dolor en mi cuerpo se incrementó haciéndome respirar con dificultad.

-Edward-llame tomando su mano alejándola de mi rostro pero sin soltarla, me miro intensamente y una sombra cruzo sus rasgos.

-Sucede algo malo-afirmo lentamente, yo negué con mi cabeza esto era sin duda algo bueno, el sería feliz algún día.

-No. no es algo malo-respire con dificultad y apreté su mano-es solo que tú tienes que descansar y en este momento estas sin anestesia por lo que pronto volverán las molestias.

-Es verdad que tengo una que otra molestia pero puedo esperar, no quiero dormir de nuevo quiero estar contigo un momento más- mientras hablaba sus ojos me recorrían buscando algún indicio de lo que me pasaba.

-A mí también me encantaría estar contigo otro momento-respondí dejando de lado la compostura y sollozando con fuerza-pero ya no queda tiempo.

-Amor me estas asustando, ya estoy bien, y estamos juntos ya paso todo-baje mi cabeza hacia su pecho y me aferre de la camisa de hospital que llevaba puesta en donde mis lágrimas la empaparon y mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Él estaba bien y todo había pasado pero él y yo ya no estaríamos juntos de nuevo-Pequeña por lo que más quieras háblame-la desesperación en la voz de Edward fue evidente mientras su mano acariciaba mi pelo con ternura.

-Tu. Tú eres lo que más quiero-solloce mientas levantaba la cabeza guardándome su aroma por última vez.

-Isabella cariño dime que está pasando-rogo tomando mi mano de nuevo.

-Tu eres lo que más quiero-repetí tomando fuerzas de ese mismo amor, esto era por él, por su vida-es por eso que tengo que hacer esto.

-Hacer que cosa?-pregunto agitado, el medidor de sus latidos se intensifico y una mueca de dolor se posó en su cara.

-Tengo que irme-susurre con la voz rota, Edward trago pesado y se removió en la cama formando más dolor en sus rasgos.

-Irte a dónde? De que estas hablando-le tomo un segundo mirar el lado de su cama para ver los botones en donde la cama se acomodaba, los apretó hasta quedar sentado mirándome con intensidad, tanta que creí que podía ver mi alma.

-Yo no puedo quedarme Edward, no después de esto- extendí mi mano para abarcar todo su cuerpo maltrecho-tengo que irme y dejarte- me levante de la cama experimentando los primeros azotes de dolor por la separación, Edward comenzó a respirar agitadamente y su enojo se hizo visible.

-Esto? Esto no es nada, solo un pequeño accidente, pudo pasar junto a ti o cuando corriera con mis hermanos, no puedes culparte-apretó los labios por el dolor al mover su brazo para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Cómo puedes decir eso? esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por mi culpa, tú te arriesgaste para salvarme-aunque mi voz estaba ronca me las arregle para alzar la voz por lo absurdo de sus palabras.

-No hagas esto Isabella, yo te amo, no puedes dejarme-mire su puño apretado para no ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Algún día veras que es lo mejor, tu mereces otra cosa-levante la vista y el corazón se me rompió y se deshizo al ver las lágrimas en las comisura de los ojos de Edward.

-A la única que quiero es a ti-su voz rota me hizo estremecer de dolor y me abrace para no desmoronarme en pedazos, un gemido salió de mis labios y mis piernas gritaban por moverse para lanzarse a sus brazos pero me quede donde estaba.

-Yo no soy buena, no puedo hacerte feliz-las lágrimas ahora caían tanto de mis ojos como de los suyos y tuve que dar un paso atrás para alejarme de la cama y del dolor que esa imagen me provocaba.

-No ves que tú ya me haces feliz solo con estar a mi lado? te lo ruego déjame demostrarte que podemos ser felices juntos-estiro sus mano en mi dirección suplicando.

-No dudo que así sea, ya que nunca he sido más feliz que estando a tu lado-mi cuerpo se movía por los sollozos y lamentos-pero no sería igual para ti-Edward negó con la cabeza y bajo su mano.

-No digas eso, tú me haces feliz solo con tu sonrisa-gemí por el dolor en mi pecho y me abrase más fuerte-No lo hagas amor-rogo de nuevo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo ver como desperdicias tu vida en mi-los bordes de mi visión se nublaron un segundo casi inexistente y supe que era mi señal para irme, no podía permitir que Edward viera mi nueva situación-tengo que irme.

-No. No tienes que irte-su puño golpeo el colchón y su voz ronca me dejo clavada en mi lugar- Te amo y no dejare que hagas esto-rugió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Que quieres estudiar en la universidad Edward?-pregunte con la cabeza gacha, al ver que no me contestaba alce la vista para ver sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso no viene al caso-gruño adivinando mis intenciones.

-Claro que si, respóndeme- exigí con la voz más segura, Edward resoplo.

-No lo sé, no lo he pensado-asentí segura de mi dolorosa victoria.

-Estamos a solo un par de meses de terminar el instituto y empezar la universidad Edward y tú no has pensado en que quieres estudiar, no te demuestra eso que algo no está bien en tu vida?.

-Lo único que demuestra es que soy adolecente y estoy indeciso-fijo sus ojos fríos en mi rostro y yo moví los míos a su cama, me acerque y me senté en los pies sin soltar mis brazos, ya que si lo hacia me lanzaría a los suyos antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera que paso.

-Lo que está mal en tu vida soy yo. En ti no hay una pisca de adolecente Edward, y no he conocido a alguien más seguro de lo que quiere más que tu-fije mis ojos en los suyos-lo sé por qué cuando decidiste en que yo me enamorara de ti nada te detuvo para que se hiciera realidad, ni siquiera yo misma-sus ojos brillaron peligrosos.

-Entonces deberías saber que no dejare que tú te alejes de mi-asentí.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo también puedo ser muy resuelta a conseguir mis metas-me acerque a su rostro tanto como pude y clave mis ojos en los suyos, aunque esto era doloroso yo tenía que ganar-y mi meta es dejarte vivir sin el problema que soy yo.

-Tú no eres un problema, eres el amor de mi vida y daría todo por ti- me respondió con los ojos más oscuros. Me levante de un salto de la cama.

- Tú eres tambien el amor de mi vida, y por eso debo irme, no puedo dejarte dar todo por mí, porque yo no soy nada- o eso seria en algunos meses si no encontrábamos una solución a mi problema-tienes que tener una vida normal, estudiar y cumplir tus sueños y sabes que con una novia como yo no podrías.

-¡Al demonio con los estudios!-grito- no entiendes que no quiero nada más que estar junto a ti y ayudarte para que ambos seamos felices, a quien le importa si pierdo uno o dos años de mi vida.

-A mí me importa, porque no serán uno o dos años-susurre con la voz rota nuevamente al saber que ahora mi mente estaba perdiéndose poco a poco y no sabía si eso tenía solución-y aunque lo fueran ahora entiendo que eso no es lo importante, te amo demasiado para dejar que desperdicies un segundo de tu felicidad, ahora entiendo que no puedo tomar tu vida para yo ser feliz, tengo que dejarte aunque eso me mate por dentro porque cuando amas es la felicidad del otro lo que importa.

Al ver como su vida se apagaba frente a mis ojos me di cuenta de que yo daría mi vida feliz por la suya tal y como quería hacerlo el conmigo.

-tu eres mi felicidad, por favor no me la quites-sabia por sus rasgos que estaba a punto de levantarse para tomarme sin importarle las heridas.

-No te estoy quitando, te estoy dando, no quiero verte sufrir y me mataría tomar tu vida y que algún día me odies por eso- quejidos de dolor comenzaron a salir de mis labios.

-Nuca te odiaría por eso-respondió con furia.

-Y eso me mata aún más al saber que es verdad-solloce-es por eso que debo irme, no lo entiendes? sé que tu no me dirás nada, pero mi alma se ira al infierno por solo un segundo de tu infelicidad, no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Mis ojos se fueron al botón rojo que tenía que apretar para que Edward se quedar profundamente dormido hasta mañana con la dosis de anestecia, mi valentía no era suficiente para decirle adiós definitivo con el consiente asi que me deslice hasta el lado de su cama y lo pulse, Edward abrió los ojos con terror al verme.

-No lo hagas, Amor no lo hagas, no me dejes-rogo con desesperación, me tomo la mano con fuerza.

-Perdóname Edward pero no puedo dejarte sacrificar tu vida te amo demasiado-me acerque y lo abrace con fuerza Edward me devolvió el abrazo con el brazo bueno, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar con fuerza provocando que yo también lo hiciera.

-Amor mío te lo ruego no me hagas esto, me moriré si no te tengo a mi lado-me apreté más fuerte guardando su calor y aroma en mis sentidos, deseaba poder hacerlo también en mi mente pero no sabía si esta estaría completa en algún tiempo más así que deje que mi cuerpo lo gravara para siempre.

-Lo que no puedo hacer es dejarte ver como pierdo la razón-susurre para mí pero él me escucho y me tomo por el rostro mirándome con los ojos rojos y húmedos.

-Es por eso? no me importa si estas cuerda o no-sonreí un poco por sus palabras porque ni siquiera se acercaba a la realidad-Te necesito a mi lado, mi vida eres tu-tomo mi rostro y lo acerco con la mano cada vez más débil, me incline y pose mis labios en los suyos disfrutando de su calor y sabor, era otra cosa que obligue a mi cuerpo a gravar para cuando mi mente ya no reconociera nada.

Me embriague con su suavidad y la sensación de mi piel al sentirlo debajo de mí, su calor traspasándose por ella haciéndome creer que nada fuera de sus brazos existía, Edward gimió de dolor y me separe para ver como sus ojos se cerraban pesados.

Pegue mi frente con la suya y mire sus ojos somnolientos.

-Te amo, por favor entiende que hago esto solo por esa razón, no puedo darte la felicidad que mereces-me lamente cerrando los ojos y mis lágrimas cayeron combinándose con las suyas que corrían por su rostro.

-Te amo, hoy mañana y siempre no importa lo que pase, te buscare-susurro con la voz débil, llore más fuerte y sentí su mano entre las mías apretandolas y el verde de sus ojos empezó a desaparecer tras sus parpados.

Me cerque a su oído y dije lo que tal vez nunca me perdonaría pero el dolor era tan fuerte que solo la esperanza de que las palabras quedaran gravadas en su mente para algún día hacerse realidad me dejaban con la suficiente vida para seguir en el mundo en donde el no existía.

Me separe para ver como el sueño lo había vencido y sus mano caía inerte a un lado de su cuerpo, los bordes de mi vista volvieron a parpadear y Nicolas se acercó.

-Isabella tenemos que irnos- me sobresalte al haber olvidado su presencia en la habitación pero me gire y lo mire con desesperación.

-No puedo hacerlo Nicolas, no puedo irme y dejarlo atrás, no puedo-me abrase de nuevo a su cuerpo dormido y llore por todos los años que me quedaban para vivir sin él.

-Sé que es difícil-respondió con la voz quebrada y carraspeo para continuar-pero si no nos vamos ahora tendrás que despedirte de tus hermanas también y no sé si tu mente y cuerpo lo resista.

-Está bien-lo último que quería era despedirme también de mis hermanas, ellas estaban en la casa descansando con Emmett y Jasper en un hotel sercano ya que literalmente las había obligado, al tomar la decisión en la madrugada con Nicolas lo habia planeado todo, me levante y me quede mirando el rostro pacifico de Edward, las lágrimas comenzaban a secarse y los ojos estaban un poco hinchados.

-Isabella estaba pensando que es sorprendente que resistieras todo esta agitación-lo mire como acariciaba sus pulseras lo que signficaba que estab pensando intensamente- eso me dice que el daño aun no es demasiado, tal vez exista una forma de revertir el problema-asentí dudosa y me separe por fin de la cama de Edward.

-Eso lo veremos, pero ahora es hora de irnos-Nicolas me miro con lastima y me tomo por la cintura guiándome a la puerta.

No pude evitar mirar por sobre mi hombro el lugar en donde terminaban y quedarían enterrado para siempre los únicos días de felicidad en mi vida, todo había terminado.

-Te Amo Edward, siempre lo are. Hoy mañana y siempre-susurre mientras salíamos por las puertas de la clínica, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero una sonrisa surco mis labios.

Edward estaría mejor sin mí, el estaría bien, mis hermanas podrían cumplir sus sueños sin mi impidiéndoselo, serian felices Junto con Jasper y Emmett, Aro estaba tan feliz por no ser exiliado a un lugar lejano en el mundo que solo se le vio el polvo al terminar todo junto con Jane y Felix, Jacob regresaría junto con Seth a su hogar y retomaría el taller, Mi empresa quedaba en las manos de mis hermanas como la primera vez y no había nadie más que quisiera que quedara con ella.

Sí, todo estaría bien, aunque yo perdiera toda razón y cordura las personas que amaba y me amaron alguna vez estarían bien, y eso era lo único importante.

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban veloces a mi lado de la ventanilla del auto de Nicolas y por fin mi mente empezó a cerrarse nuevamente, respire hondo y deje que pasara sin luchar.

-Nicolas-llame antes de que se me fuera la voz y se apagara mi vista-quiero hacer una parada en la casa de mis padres,si no despierto solo deja mi cadena en su habitacion. Ya los perdone, luego de tantos años entendí porque mi papá me empujo del avión-Explique cada vez mas adormilada pero me las arregle de sonrreir feliz por hacer lo correcto- yo acabo de empujar a Edward también-Nicolas susurro una afirmación y deje deslizar las tinieblas al fin.

El rostro de Edward sonriente me dio la bienvenida y quise quedarme en ese lugar para siempre. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El próximo será el último capítulo, intentare que sea pronto pero quiero darme tiempo de dejarlo perfecto ya que no me gustan los epílogos así que no sé cuándo lo subiré pero más de una semana no…<strong>_

_**Espero disfrutaran leyendo tanto como a mi escribiendo para ustedes, les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios y a los favoritos que recibí por esta historia, y me alegra haber tenido por fin el valor suficiente para mostrar parte de lo que habita en mi mente, espero les haya gustado la historia.**_

_**Nos encontramos pronto un beso para todas les que lean esto.**_

_**Atte. Vale**_

(1)También se dice escayola pero aquí en chile se dice así.


	36. Te amare por siempre

**_Lamento, lamento, lamento mucho la demora,no pense que me demoraria tanto pero coincidio justo con el termino de mi semestre y con eso los ultimos trabajos ya que con mucho orgullo debo decir que mis calificaciones me eximieron de todos mis examanes...en fin lamento la demora y lamento tambien decirles que esta es solo la primera parte del ultimo capitulo ya que me esta quedando un poco largo espero que esto baste por unos dias hasta que suba la otra parte..._**

**_lo lamento un beso y abrazo para todas las que me dejaron un comentario y demas._**

**_ahora disfruten esta parte..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seis años después<em>**

**_Tokio 22:30 horas_**

**_Edward Pov._**

Ultimo día .He pasado aquí casi dos meses y hoy es mi último día… y también la despedida de lo que ha sido mi vida durante estos años.

Comencé a salir del estacionamiento del hotel con lentitud, las luces del techo alumbraban tenuemente el exterior y teñían de color naranjo el interior del auto.

Una sonrisa triste adorno mis labios al recordar mi anterior automóvil, aun después de todo este tiempo no podía evitar recordar con tristeza el Ferrari, Mi Ferrari, moví mi cabeza para alejar los tormentosos recuerdos y acelere un poco para salir por el pórtico, saque la mano y pase la tarjeta electrónica para que la barrera subiera y poder salir a las oscuras calles de Tokio.

Tokio…este era el ultimo lugar en donde quedaba por buscarla, deliberadamente lo había dejado para el final temeroso de que cuando llegara y mi búsqueda resultara infructuosa y ya no quedaría nada que hacer, este era el ultimo país que quedaba por buscar y si no estaba aquí todo terminaría.

Hace cinco años mi vida se convirtió en una tormenta, en una agonizante y cansadora tormenta, pero fue hace cinco meses cuando todo comenzó a tocar su final, su oscuro final...

Estaba atendiendo una llamada en mi consultorio cuando mi secretaria entro por la puerta con una sonrisa cansada, despedí la llamada de una nueva paciente que estaba resultando difícil y la mire expectante.

-La paciente de las cinco ya llego-anuncio-esta esperando en la sala por usted doctor Cullen- soltó una risita incrédula y salió antes de que le dijera algo.

Sabia el significado de su risa, no a muchas personas les resulta fácil mirarme con el respeto que conlleva mi titulo, a los veinticuatro años ser doctor y dueño de un consultorio no era algo que se viera todos los días, pero al no tener una vida normal lo único que me quedaba para no convertirme en un muerto viviente fue concentrarme en mis estudios ,_ ella_ quería que estudiara así que eso hice, sin descanso, y con eso adelante un par de años a mi especialización por lo que cuando las personas me miran raramente pueden guardar la compostura y seriedad como a mi secretaria.

Me levante con un encogimiento de hombros, a mis pacientes eso no les importaba y si lo hacían cuando veían los resultados todas las dudas quedaban olvidadas. Camine con calma por los pasillos adornados con cuadros de vividos colores y paredes de igual aspecto, gire en la esquina y entre por la puerta sonriéndole mi paciente preferida.

Sus ojos azules me enfocaron y su sonrisa apareció e inmediatamente convertirse en una mueca enojada

-Me has hecho esperar mucho-replico cruzándose de brazos y sentándose nuevamente en los sofás, su cabellera rubia se meció en sus hombros dándole una apariencia angelical.

-Lo lamento, no todas las pacientes son tan buenas como tu-camine con una sonrisa para sentarme en el sofá mas alejado en donde estaba una pequeña mesa en medio-pero lo compensare lo prometo-alce una mano en forma de juramento.

-Bien, estas perdonado-salto de su asiento con una nueva sonrisa y se abalanzo a mis brazos envolviendo mi cuello con los suyos, solté una risotada y la deje en el suelo con delicadeza, me levante y la tome de la mano para dirigirnos a la otra parte de la habitación que estaba repleta de juguetes.

-Sabes que odio esta habitación-resoplo cuando entramos pero a pesar de la molestia se podía escuchar la agonía y tristeza en su voz.

-Lo se Tanya-suspire y camine de nuevo a su lado y me agache a su altura para mirar sus ojos.

Tanya solo tenía seis años pero sus ojos mostraban mas tristeza que muchas personas adultas, y esa era la razón para convertirme en lo que soy hoy, por Tanya y todas las personitas que estaban tan perdidas como _ella._

Pase tres años estudiando Psicología y otros dos en especializarme en Psicología Infantil, y cada día daba gracias por esa decisión, y más aun cuando niñas tan dañadas como Tanya llegaban a mi cuidado.

-Tanya- llame para que me mirara nuevamente-sé que es difícil pero tu lo estas haciendo muy bien, no puedes rendirte ahora que ya estamos por terminar-Asintió suspirando y se sentó en el sofá para que comenzara nuestra sesión, el mayor problema de Tanya era la culpa, ella estaba convencida de que la muerte de sus padres era su culpa y eso la había tenido en una profunda depresión que a su edad era realmente peligrosa.

Cada niña o niño que ayudaba y escuchaba, cada llanto y lamento que consolaba era como si la estuviera ayudando a ella, a Isabella y con eso podía irme a la cama y dormir, dormir con mi mente llamándola y mi corazón llorándola a cada segundo pero durmiendo al fin.

-Doctor Cullen-mire la puerta del salón para mirar a mi secretaria con mala cara, había interrumpido a Tanya a media historia de uno de sus últimos cumpleaños-Lamento la interrupción-se disculpo rápidamente al sabes de mas que nunca debían interrumpirme-pero lo llaman por teléfono y es el Señor Emmett.

Me levante de un alto arrepintiéndome al instante y mirar culpable a Tanya, ella solo sonrío mostrando un diente faltante en la parte superior.

-Lo lamento pequeñita, puedo contestar en otro momento-ofrecí sin convencimiento, estaba apunto de arañarme el rostro de la desesperación por hablar con Emmett pero mis pacientes eran muy importantes para mi.

-Si claro, pero yo no quiero-se levanto del asiento y camino para darle la mano a mi secretaria-Alison prometió comprarme un helado cuando termináramos así que tengo que aprovechar que interrumpió para apresurar esa promesa-salto mirando alegre a Alison y esta me miro insegura.

-Gracias Tanya- respondí con fervor-Alison que sea uno grande, cárgalo a mi cuanta-Alison asintió y salió de la mano con Tanya planeando los sabores del helado.

Corrí a mi oficina obligándome a calmar mis nervios, siempre era lo mismo, Emmett o alguno de los demás llamaba solo con las misma palabras "_No hemos encontrado nada, lo siento_" y yo terminaba con una nueva herida en mi alma llorando como la primera vez.

-Hola hermano-hable con calma al alzar el auricular, Emmett siempre contestaba con alguna broma pero ahora solo silencio me respondió del otro lado-Que pasa Emmett te comió la lengua el gat…

-Tenemos algo- Interrumpió su voz seria como rara vez usaba, me quede con la boca abierta con las palabras a medias y el corazón se salto un par de latidos-Edward estas bien?.. Edward?.. Creo que se desmayo cariño-se escucho movimiento del otro lado y luego una voz mas alejada a la que mi hermano respondía preocupado-No lo se, te dije que no era buena idea llamarlo para decirle…-movimiento de nuevo y los susurros detrás, mi boca aun estaba abierta pero las palabras estaban revueltas en mi cabeza impidiéndome juntarlas y hablar.

-¡Edward Cullen!-salte un poco al escuchar el grito de Rosalie y mi mente comenzó a moverse con velocidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido-Mas te vale que levantes tu trasero del piso si te has desmayado por que no creo que quieras que tome un avión para pateártelo yo misma, ¡despierta¡- Moví mi cabeza y carraspee.

-No me desmaye Rose-la tranquilice- Que es lo que esta diciendo Emmett?-se escucho una discusión en susurros y comencé a impacientarme- Rosalie, Emmett contéstenme -gruñí.

-Lo que sucede es que _puede_ que encontráramos algo- respondió por fin Rosalie con lentitud, asentí y luego conteste al darme cuanta de que ellos no me veían-no es seguro…pero creo que es confiable… pero aun así no creo que debamos…-Rosalie comenzó a bajar la voz divagando hasta perderse por completo.

-Rosalie dilo de una vez-rogué con el estomago repleto de espasmos y comenzando a ver como mis manos temblaban.

-Creo que encontramos a Nicolas- soltó rápido y un rayo de adrenalina me golpeo el cuerpo dejándome tenso como una cuerda de piano.

-Donde?, cuando?, tomare un avión ahora mismo…

-Cálmate Edward- me grito, respire profundo pero la sangre no dejo de correr a la velocidad de la luz en mis venas, mi pie comenzó a moverse golpeando el piso rápidamente-Creemos que esta en Bodeux…

-Burdeux?-pregunte confundido buscando el mapa en mi mente pero no lograba ubicarme.

-Francia Edward, Francia, uno pensaría que después de estos años te sabrías de memoria el mapa de Europa-resoplo y continuo sin dejar que me defendiera-ahora mismo nosotros estamos en Rumania y no tenemos pasajes para ir esta noche, Alice y Jasper están en España pero no puedo contactarme con ellos así que te reservamos un boleto para ti, nos reuniremos todos ahí en cuanto podamos como siempre, pero al parecer serás el primero en llegar.

-De acuerdo-Rosalie me dio los datos del horario y los del hotel que ya estaba también preparado para mí en cuanto llegara.

-Edward-llamo antes de despedirse con voz repentinamente ahogada-si en realidad es él no lo dejes ir hasta que lleguemos nosotros-me trague el nudo de mi garganta antes de responderle.

-No te preocupes Rose-calme sabiendo que no era el único desesperado por encontrarla-Lo prometo- Rosalie se despidió mas tranquila y yo salí corriendo a mi departamento.

No era la primera vez que teníamos datos confusos o falsos pero siempre reaccionábamos igual.

Cinco años de búsqueda, cinco años recorriendo cada trozo de Europa, cada propiedad, cada hospital y lugar en el que Nicolas e Isabella pudieran estar, incluso lugares pequeños y olvidados eran minuciosamente revisados para que no quedara ninguna duda, pero siempre sentíamos la misma angustia y desolación al no encontrar nada.

Todos teníamos vidas relativamente normales pero bastaba que algo o alguien que nos diera la esperanza de haber encontrado algo dejábamos todo y salíamos corriendo.

Vivíamos bastante cerca, a solo unos minutos de distancia, de hecho solo algunos pisos, ya que entre todos compramos tres departamentos en el mismo edificio y a pesar de trabajar en lugares diferentes cada vez que podíamos nos juntábamos como si viviéramos juntos como esa semana antes de que viajáramos a Italia y todo se desmoronara.

Claro el hecho de que Alice y Jasper vivieran juntos al igual que Rosalie y Emmett facilitaba mas las cosas

Nos juntábamos y compartíamos gran arte de los días, pero cuando llegaban las vacaciones todos nos tomábamos los tres meses en verano y algunas semanas en invierno y nos repartíamos por el mundo, cada uno en alguna ciudad distinta y recorríamos cada rincón de ellas buscando a la persona perdida de nuestra familia, en estos años habíamos recorrido gran parte de Europa pero aun teníamos mucho que viajar aun descartando lugares en los que sabíamos que ellos no podían estar.

Ahora mismo se suponía que yo debería estar en alguna parte de Bélgica pero no pude posponer las citas de hoy y viajaría pasado mañana, al parecer el destino quería otra cosa…

Llegue nueve horas después a Bordeux y cuando me registre en el hotel mi cuerpo estaba por colapsar, entre la diferencia de horario, el viaje, los nervios y todas los demás emociones que salían de mi cuerpo estaba a punto de derrumbarme, pero tome fuerzas de lugares desconocidos y logre llamar a Rosalie.

-Ya llegue-grazne cuando contesto Emmett-me daré una ducha y buscare el hospital en donde lo vieron.

-Nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas mas, nos veremos pronto-Respondí vagamente y me despedí, me duche y el agua caliente relajo los músculos de mi cuerpo dejándome mas cansado aun así que salí lo mas pronto posible y me vestí con manos temblorosas.

Para cuando salí de la habitación con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta manga larga color roja sangre apenas podía contener los temblores en todo el cuerpo.

Me baje del taxi y mire de frente el edificio del hospital deseando que los demás estuvieran junto a mi ya que estaba mas nervioso que en otras ocasiones, las puertas me reflejaron y me quede un segundo mirándolo y ver la diferencia entre el hombre alto, musculoso y con las facciones mas firmes y duras, los ojos seguían del mismo color verde de todo mi vida al igual que mi cabello cobrizo desordenado, pero mi rostro había adquirido una apariencia mas seria y madura, y el chico de dieciocho años con vendas en todo el cuerpo y con el rostro descompuesto y afligido por el dolor y pena que se había reflejado en el hospital al salir hace tantos años se hizo evidente, la imagen de quien era hoy me dio fuerzas para caminar y atravesar las puertas.

Ya no era un niño, era un hombre a punto de cumplir los veinticinco años que buscaba a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

-Disculpe-llame a la mujer madura de la recepción, convertí mi sonrisa cordial en una amplia y ladeada que Alice y Rosalie decían que podía cegar a cualquier mujer, y que la ocupaba cada vez que buscaba información privada en los hospitales y lugares parecidos.

La mujer me miro un segundo confundida y recordé donde estaba

-_Pahrdohn_, _Sha mah-pehl __Edward_-la mujer sonrió burlona.

-Un gusto Edward, yo soy Fran y hablo tu idioma-sonreí agradecido por evitarme usar mi escaso francés -que necesitas?.

-Estoy buscando a mi amigo- la recepcionista frunció el seño confundida y me apresure por explicar la preparada historia- él es doctor en Estados Unidos y como hace unas semanas estoy aquí de vacaciones no he podido verlo, y he escuchado que estaba trabajando aquí y quería aprovechar de saludarlo-sonreí y me acerque con aires conspirador-seria posible que me dijeras si el esta aquí?-Fran alzo las cejas y susurro algo sobre los franceses y la seducción.

-Dime el nombre de tu amigo y veremos que podemos hacer-concedió de buena gana.

-Su nombre es Nicolas…

-El Psiquiatra-me interrumpió alegre y yo asentí confundido-todos conocemos al Doctor Nicolas es un verdadero ángel- suspiro soñadora, hice una mueca que debería ser una sonrisa, ese "ángel" se había llevado al amor de mi vida y desaparecido por seis años sin dejar rastro-el esta en el piso cuatro oficina 103.

_- Mehrsi-_susurre y me despedí con la mano, la mujer soltó una risa e imito mi gesto

_- De riahn-_escuche canturriar antes de que subiera al ascensor.

Me troné los dedos, me pase la mano por el cabello, sacudí mi pie golpeándolo en el piso y repetí todo una y otra vez durante los escasos minutos que duro el viaje en ascensor, para cundo salí tenia le pelo revuelto, los dedos adoloridos y el pie cansado pero camine rápido por el pasillo mirando las puertas hasta llegar a la indicada, me pare con los nervios de punto y me incline mas cerca intentando escuchar susurros dentro de la oficina.

¿Y si estaba con ella? ¿Y si Isabella estaba allí adentro?

Todo nerviosismo salió disparado convirtiéndose en pura determinación, abrí la puerta de golpe con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos se movieron rápidos escaneando cada rincón para centrase por fin con un par de ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Edward-susurro con voz cortada y mirándome como si fuera un espectro o alguna visión_._

-Nicolas- gruñí cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de mi, me acerque de dos zancadas a su lado tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-Donde esta?-rugí sosteniéndolo con fuerza a pesar de que el tenia mas cuerpo que yo pero la ira que me embargo al verlo parada ahí mirando sus libros en una repisa tranquilamente como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal, como si mi vida no estuviera convertida en tinieblas de sufrimiento por su culpa, me permitió poder ser capaz de levantarlo algunos centímetros del suelo-¡Habla maldita sea, donde esta Isabella!-lo sacudí intentando que sacara alguna palabras de su boca pero cundo hizo un exclamación ahogada me di cuanta de que ahora estaba ahorcándolo con una de mis manos, lo solté de golpe y retrocedí unos pasos mirándolo con todo el odio que me permitió el cuerpo, se sostuvo el cuello con las manos tosiendo y respirando agitadamente.

-Es un gusto verte Edward-respondió por fin cuando se calmo mirándome con compasión provocando que mi furia aumentara.

-No juegues conmigo-arrastres las palabras acercándome unos pasos adquiriendo la postura mas sombría que pude- estoy dispuesto a utilizar la tortura si es necesario para hacerte hablar- algo en mi interior me confirmo que no eran solo amenazas, Nicolas soltó una risa ronca y se alejó de mi sentándose en su escritorio lentamente, abrí la boca sorprendido por su postura relajada cuando yo acababa de estrangularlo sin piedad.

-No será necesario-negó con la cabeza y me indico con la mano que utilizara las sillas frente a él, cerré las manos en puños dispuesto a sacar a agolpes su mueca de tranquilidad que me estaba exasperando-Cálmate Edward y siéntate- me dio una sonrisa para infundirme confianza y su voz calmada produjo una reducción de mi ira.

-No utilices tus técnicas Psicológicas conmigo Nicolas, no eres el único que puede hacerlo en esta habitación-logre que su rostro se sorprendiera y me senté pesadamente en la silla, en cuanto lo hice mi mente reacciono como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio, yo era un Psicólogo, me especialice en una ciencia que su cometido era que las personas reaccionara de mejor forma a las dificultades de la vida pero cuando lo vi después de todo este tiempo buscándolo en cada rincón mi cerebro desapareció dejando paso solo a los instintos. Pero ahora que estaba más calmado, las ideas y formulas para obtener lo que quería desfilaron en mi cerebro con velocidad.

-Eso me intriga-respondió cuando termino de examinar mis ojos ahora fríos - Me quisieras contar?-solté una carcajada falta de humor por las típicas palabras que los Psicólogos y Psiquiatras utilizaban para hacerte hablar.

-No hay nada que contar, soy Psicólogo especializado en niños y adolecentes con problemas-sus ojos adquirieron el brillo de la comprensión-pero no vine aquí a contarte mi vida en estos años-recosté mis brazos en el escritorio acercándome lo mas posible a el-Donde esta?-pregunte contundente mirándolo intensamente a los ojos para ver cada uno de sus reacciones como sabia hacerlo, pero la tristeza que vi en ellos me aterro provocando que retrocediera.

-Lo lamento Edward-susurro dejando por fin la expresión de calma para convertirla en verdadera tristeza y sufrimiento, me erguí lentamente sin dejar de mirar su rostro cada vez mas desolado.

-Que se supone que debo entender con eso?-dije con la voz ronca y ahogada, Nicolas se recostó en la cilla de cuero con derrota.

-Lo lamento pero no se donde esta Isabella-me quede congelado en el asiento solo mirando los ojos del otro lado del escritorio que me veían con tristeza.

-Como que no sabes?-me levante de golpe una vez que reaccione y lo apunte con mi dedo-Tu y ella salieron del hospital juntos, las enfermeras nos lo dijeron cuando desperté nuevamente-golpee la mesa con mis manos acercándome a el-No quieras mentirme Nicolas he pasado los últimos cinco años buscándolos y hubieran sido los seis sino fuera por que mi cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, ahora dime la verdad-exigí sacando con un movimiento todas las cosas encima del escritorio dejando que la furia me controlara nuevamente, Nicolas solo hizo una mueca mirando el desastre pero no se movió.

-No te estoy mintiendo Edward-suspiro y se levanto, camino teniendo cuidado de no pisar nada hasta un amplio sofá al lado de un ventanal-es verdad que nos fuimos juntos pero ahora no se nada de ella-sentí como las lagrimas volvían a mis ojos pero todos estos años me habían ayudado a controlarlas solo para cuando estaba solo. Porque si, no había dejado de llorar una sola noche en todos estos años.

-No puede ser-susurre, me quede parado mirándolo, él era una de las pocas esperanzas que tenia de encontrarla y si el no sabia donde estaba…-No lo entiendo-me deje caer en la silla nuevamente dándole la espalda a Nicolas, mis ojos se clavaron en un cuadro frente a mi de un paisaje, mi mente se debatía en desconectarse o seguir trabajando al máximo por entender, me concentre en el cuadro para optar por la segunda opción.

-No te martirices Edward, estoy dispuesto a explicarte todo-me di la vuelta mirando como Nicolas se acomodaba con los codos en sus rodillas-si gustas sentarte mas cerca-me levante como en un trance y me deje caer en el sofá frente a él, me hubiera reído en otras circunstancias al darme cuanta que estábamos en los sofás de doctor paciente pero solo me limite a no quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Te escucho-alenté con una mano a que comenzara y me recosté.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que para mi fue tan difícil como para ti que nos fuéramos sin decirle nada a nadie-lo mire aséptico pero no lo interrumpí-sé que es difícil de entender pero créeme que intente hacerla desistir de su idea, incluso cuando ya estábamos lejos-movió su cabeza con cansancio y sus ojos miraron al horizonte por la ventana-pero cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza es muy difícil hacerla entender-asentí con tristeza tragándome otro nudo en mi garganta-pero luego con los días eso ya no fue de utilidad-su voz se tiño de amargura y sus ojos volvieron a mi.

-Porque?-susurre asustado de preguntar pero no aguantándome de hacerlo.

-Por que luego de un tiempo todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad- respondió masajeándose las cienes.

-Sus miedos, que miedos?, Nicolas no te estas explicando – gruñí mientras me removía en el asiento impaciente por que se diera entender, Nicolas se paso la mano por el rostro y cuando me miro nuevamente sus ojos estaba cristalinos.

-Isabella Swan desapareció- apreté mis labios para no dejar salir nada de esta ya que no estaba seguro si era un grito o un gemido.

-Como que desapareció? A donde fue? Eso no tiene sentido- exclame con las manos al aire.

-Eso es precisamente lo que sucedió, Isabella perdió todo sentido, ella se perdió en su propia mente como tanto temíamos.

-Ella… enloqueció?- pregunte con mi voz quebrada al sentir como el dolor me atravesaba con fuerza.

-No, no enloqueció-respondió Nicolas negando con la cabeza- ella solo desapareció, cuando la mirabas solo podías ver su cuerpo-suspiro nuevamente y sus ojos volvieron al ventanal perdiéndose en el pasado-cuando paso lo del accidente ella comenzó a tener lapsos de tiempo en los que se perdía en su mente, en sus recuerdos, estos eran cada vez mas largos y con los días ya no eran lapsos en los que se perdía sino que eran lapsos en donde volvía-fue su voz la que se quebró esta vez pero no se detuvo- Poco a poco comenzó a perder recuerdos y cuando estaba consiente estaba completamente confundida, sin saber quien era, como se llamaba, donde estaba, para cuando lograba estar mas consiente volvía a perderse por mas tiempo hasta que…-sus puños se afianzaron y yo deje salir las lagrimas de mis ojos ya sin importarme nada, Isabella había sufrido todo eso sola, ella tan frágil y delicada estuvo sola cuando mas me necesitaba. Nicolas respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar.

-Hasta que un día ya pasado meses- Continuo- no reconocía nada, no sabia quien era, no recordaba a nadie ni a nada y así se quedo, ya no despertó por mas que le hablaba-me tome el rostro con las manos. Mi niña, mi pequeña muñeca, el amor de mi vida sufriendo, perdida, sola, y desamparada sufriendo en algún lugar del mundo sin que yo le ayudara, habría dado mi vida por estar junto a ella solo en uno de esos momentos para abrazarla y asegurarle de que nada le pasaría mientras yo estuviera ahí, pero no había estado, había estado a sabe dios cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

-Por que ocurrió eso?. Nicolas porque?- Rogué por una explicación, levante mi cabeza de mis manos viendo las lagrimas en los ojos de Nicolas a punto de escapar.

-Debes entender Edward que las personalidades múltiples no son algo fácil de entender, los pocos estudios que se tienen se basan solo en algunos pocos casos y el de Isabella era sin duda algo diferente ya que ellas vivían plenamente consiente una de la otra-asentí agradeciendo a mis estudios ya que aunque nuestras especialidades eran distintas podían entender a Nicolas con mas facilidad-Aun así-continuo con voz ronca-tenían varios síntomas comunes, que fue lo que mas complico al intentar diagnosticarla en un principio-Nicolas se levanto del sofá y saco un libro de su escritorio, volvió y se sentó mostrándomelo-Reconoces esto?-pregunto dejándome ver la imagen de una simulación del cerebro separada en varias partes.

-Si, también estudie eso en mi universidad- respondí mirando la imagen.

-Si, este es parecido al que los estudiantes de tu especialidad estudian, pero este…-movió algunas hojas y se paro para mostrarme otra foto igual pero separada de distinta forma-Esta es la que los Psiquiatras usamos, este esta separado de forma distinta, mas profunda se podría decir.

-Entiendo-moví mi mano para que continuara con su explicación.

-En esta foto puedes ver que el lado izquierdo esta de color roja-apunto con su dedo y lo golpeo-esta es Bella-lo mire con una ceja alzada esperando una explicación racional-o mejor dicho esta parte la controlaba Bella-apunto la otro lado dándole golpecitos frente a mis ojos-Y esta parte azul lo controlaba Isabella- fruncí el seño y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro enojado.

-Quieres llegar a algún lado con esto? Por qué si lo has olvidado se perfectamente esto que me estas diciendo sin necesidad de los dibujos-me levante pasándome la mano por el cabello, Nicolas levanto la manos para calmarme.

-Espera, quiero que veas el dibujo una ultima vez-resople y volví mis ojos al dibujo mirando con mas atención, me acerque mas y pude ves que entremedio de los dos colores había un pequeño espacio en color blanco, fruncí mas el seño intentando entender.

-Veo que lo has notado-su dedo se podo en el espacio en blanco y nuevos golpecitos lo mostraron-Ahí quedo encerrada- termino con voz teñido de amargura.

-Quieres darte a entender por favor-solté frustrado por su explicación.

-Edward, durante años Isabella y Bella hicieron vidas completamente separadas aun consientes una de la otra, hicieron , aprendieron y vivieron cosas totalmente separadas y diferentes-me volví a sentar frente a en el sofá mientras Nicolas hacia ademanes con sus manos-ellas a pesar de ser la misma tenían gustos y vidas muy diferentes como tu sabes-se apresuró a decir al ver que me estaba levantando nuevamente-ahora quiero que imagines todas esas cosas separadas en estos dibujos-volvió a mostrarme el dibujo-Isabella sabia artes marciales, y tenia estudios en comercio y administración-asentí mirando el lado azul y viendo como su dedo cambio al lado rojo-Bella sabia tocar barios instrumentos musicales y tomo varias clases sobre decoración y estudios en arte antiguo-me recosté en el sofá sin dejar de mirar ambos lados del dibujo mientras el entendimiento estaba llegando a mi-Año tras años ellas hicieron cosas sin que la otra tuviera la necesidad de saber algo de esto al tener su propio lado de conciencia, esa es una característica de la doble personalidad, una personalidad puede hacer y aprender cosas sin que la otra parte se entere, es este caso ellas lo sabían pero no las compartían o no lo hacían hasta esa noche-Nicolas bajo la vista al dibujo con expresión confundida.

-Por que no pareces muy convencido de tu teoría?-pregunte sintiendo que algo me estaba ocultando.

-No es que no lo crea-se levanto lentamente y devolvió el libro a su lugar-lo que sucede es que nunca ha sabido cuando fue que ella empezó a desmoronarse.

-Quieres decir que esto fue antes de mi accidente?-asintió mientras se movía por la habitación levantando cosas del piso.

-No puedo saberlo, pero estoy seguro que algo paso antes de eso que provoco que su mente comenzara a tener problemas, ella de pronto tuvo todas esas vivencias, recuerdos, experiencias y todo lo demás juntos en ese pequeño espacio en blanco, todo sin poder dejar que el cerebro lo seleccionara para saber que dejar o desechar y colapso, porque paso o cuando paso, eso no lo se?-termino con un soplo

-Pero yo estuve con ella siempre y no note nada…- mi frente se arrugo mientras terminaba de hablar al recordar que si había notado algo pero lo había dejado pasar por todo lo de la carrera.

-Tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto Nicolas cruzándose de brazos mirándome desde su lugar.

-Ahora que recuerdo la mañana del accidente Isabella estaba un poco extraña, hubo un momento en me asuste al verla con la vista perdida y con el rostro a punto de desmayarse y si sigo recordando esa actitud perduro durante el día mientras practicábamos antes de la carrera pero no lo pude analizar en ese entonces por que ella se las arreglaba para distraerme-sonreí y las ganas de llorar volvieron al recordar ese ultimo día, y esa ultima noche, esa noche que solo me permito pensar cuando se que voy a ser capaz de soportarlo. Un nuevo nudo se instalo en mi garganta ya que esta no era uno de esos momentos de fuerza y Carraspee para que mi voz saliera normal-o gritarme en otras ocasiones-termine mirando mis pies.

-Bien eso ya no es importante-suspiro Nicolas luego de mirarme extraño y se sentaba en su escritorio nuevamente-ella nunca me quiso contar aun cuando…-su voz bajo un segundo y movio su cabeza antes de seguir- siempre evadía el tema diciendo que no recordaba y yo no tenia como refutar ese argumento, aunque sé que de alguna forma ella me ocultaba algo-levante mi cabeza de golpe confundido.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ella ya no reconocía a nada y a nadie, como es que podías hablar con ella coherentemente-Nicolas hizo una mueca con sus labios contrariado y me levante parándome frente el-que parte de la historia te estas saltando-gruñí mientras me acercaba lentamente.

-No es que me la esté saltando-se defendió y su mano comenzó a tamborilear en el escritorio-es solo que…

-Espera un momento-le corte mientras levantaba una mano y mi mente recorría toda esta conversación-me estas diciendo que ella estaba en una especie de catatonia en donde no sabia de nada a su alrededor, y ahora sales con que luego tenias conversaciones en la que te ocultaba cosas-termine frente de su rostro con las manos en garras dispuesto a estrangularlo – Que. Es. Lo que. Me Ocultas. Nicolas-separe lentamente las palabras mientras lo levantaban lentamente del cuello de la camisa hasta que quedamos a la misma altura.

-No te lo estaba ocultando Edward, solo quería que entendieras todo-se soltó de mi agarre y se arregló la camisa.

-Pero aun así me estas desviando el tema, algo no quieres contarme- sus ojos se mostraron culpables antes de desviarlos, comencé a moverme por la habitación de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta y el estomago revuelto contrayéndose en dolorosos espasmos.

-Si, te estado desviando el tema-asumió mientras se sentaba con pesadez en su silla-es solo que no creo que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decir-mi estomago tuvo otro espasmo y mis manos en reflejo comenzaron a temblar.

-Creo que luego de todos estos años y lo que me has dicho en estas horas es suficiente prueba de que no soy tan débil- para desmentir mis palabras mis manos temblaron mas fuerte y sentía como ese temblor se extendía por mis piernas, para evitar mostrar mi debilidad me senté en la silla frente a Nicolas de golpe cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho.

-No creo que seas débil Edward, pero aun así no es algo fácil de digerir lo que tengo que decirte-apreté mas fuerte mis brazos dejando ver que no me movería un centímetro de este lugar. Sin dejar de mirarme Nicolas entrelazo sus dedos encima del escritorio con lentitud.

-Con los años, creo que entre el segundo o el tercero, logre una recuperación con Isabella- comenzó lentamente mirandome con atencion, y mi cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar por completo, mis nervios tomaron el control haciendo que mi respiración se hiciera pesada y mi pie comenzó a moverse debajo del asiento, aun así logre no mover mi rostro para otra cosa que asentir a Nicolas y que continuara. Nicolas cerro los ojos tomando aire lentamente-Fue muy duro ver como ella intentaba salir de su encierro y mas aun ver como intentaba dejar la confusión en la que se mantenía, vivía entre recuerdos, el pasado y lo que fue su vida luego del accidente la tenían amordazada en su cuerpo, pero pude conectarme y ayudarla a escapar de su mente aunque solo eran cortos lapsos de tiempo-Nicolas sonrío un poco y abrió sus ojos que hasta el momento había tenido cerrados.

-Supongo que eso solo te lo debe a ti-felicite haciéndolo parecer avergonzado por un momento, pero tan pronto aprecio se esfumo dejando pasar a la seriedad.

-Fue algo muy duro pero si, logre hacerlo con su ayuda, Isabella nunca se rindió, día tras día una vez encontramos la forma de conectarla con la realidad ella luchaba por mantenerse conmigo, al final solo había una forma eficiente de hacerla volver la que ocupábamos con regularidad…-sus ojos miraron los míos con una intensidad que me confundió, Nicolas solo sonrío nuevamente desviando los ojos.

-Cuanto tiempo duro su recuperación?-pregunte al ver como Nicolas se encerraba en su pensamientos solo moviendo su mano sobre una pulsera artesanal de su muñeca, al escuchar mi voz pestaño y movió la cabeza para concentrase.

-Cerca de tres años-respondió vagamente encogiéndose de hombros-no lo recuerdo bien, el tiempo pasaba distinto para nosotros, las cesiones podían ser de días o de noches dependiendo del animo de Isabella-sus expresión se torno grave-hasta hace un año.

-Un año, que paso hace un año?-pregunte tragando el nudo de nervios que me provocaba nauseas.

-Hace un año Isabella estaba casi recuperada, poco a poco logramos seleccionar los recuerdos que necesitaba y quería, como quien era, su nombre, sus padres, algunos de sus hermanas y…

Nicolas se paro mirándome con una tremenda tristeza que me provoco increíbles ganas de lanzarme a llorar sin saber aun el por qué.

-Termina Nicolas- Rogué con voz ronca por mi garganta cerrada.

-Eso fue todo, ella no recuerda nada mas que eso-me miro con mas lastima aun y me tomo cerca de dos latidos entender el por qué.

-Ella no me recuerda?-pregunte dejando salir mis lagrimas las cuales corrieron por mis mejillas.

-No-respondió con voz baja mientras mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado- Lo siento Edward pero cuando hablábamos del último tiempo Isabella no podía recordar nada, lo único que puedo suponer que esos últimos meses fueron tan intensos para ella que su mente no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo sin sufrir nuevamente.

Apreté mis labios para impedir salir mis gemidos y me aferre a los brazos de la silla para no caerme por lo débil que sentía mi cuerpo debido al dolor que me recorría.

Isabella me había olvidado, ella no recordaba nada de lo que pasamos juntos, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que yo tenia grabado con fuego en mi mente eran nada en la suya, tal vez fuera algún sentimiento de deja bu si tenia suerte pero nada mas. Los gemidos comenzaron a salir de mi boca ganando la batalla y enterré la cabeza en mis manos temblorosa para intentar detener mi ataque de dolor, pero solo provoque que fuera mi cuerpo entero en que temblara por mis sollozos.

-Lo siento en verdad Edward-sentí las manos de Nicolas en mi espalda dándome golpecitos que se suponía debían ser reconfortantes, _Débil_ repetía me mente pero no me importaba en este momento solo el hecho de que la razón de mi vida no tenia ni idea de quien era yo, de que no sabia que en algún lugar del mundo estaba yo amándola con todo lo que tenia importaba.

-Porque se fueron?, porque me dejo?- levante mi vista con el rostro húmedo para mirarlo de frente. Recordaba vívidamente la conversación del hospital pero había algo que siempre me pareció extraño, ella aseguraba amarme y yo no lo dude ni un segundo de estos años pero no podía creer que solo fuera por que ella quería que yo "estudiara".

-Isabella sabía que eso iba a pasar, ella estaba asustada de que cada vez los lapsos eran más largos así que cuando supo que estabas fuera de peligro decidió que no dejaría que la vieras si sus temores se hacían realidad, al final tuvo toda la razón- término con una exhalación.

Sonreí con amargura mirándome las manos, Isabella deliberadamente me había dejado fuera de los momentos en que mas me necesitaba, en los que hubiera dada mi vida por estar y ahora ya no me quedaba nada por lo que luchar, un lugar de mi corazón rogaba por que esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

Me levante con esfuerzo mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo, todo estaba terminado, ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Nicolas se acercó preocupado pero se lo impedí con una mano y comencé a caminar a la puerta con la sensación de tener mil kilos en cada pie.

-¡Edward!-levante mi vista para ver a Alice parada en la puerta mirando la escena con ojos abiertos de par en par, mas allá pude ver a mi hermano mirándome con una mezcla de dolor y confusión-que sucede?-Alice corrió a mi lado y me abrazo, respire hondo para calmarme pero su presencia solo lo hizo mas difícil, al ver que existía una prueba de que todo esto no era solo una pesadilla, si ella estaba aquí esto era solo la realidad, Mi realidad

-Creo que tienes que conversar con Nicolas-susurre con la voz rota y seguí caminando bajo la agónica mirada de Alice, Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro para evitar que me fuera.

-No puedes irte sin decirnos que esta pasando- ordeno señalándome con su otra mano.

-Estoy bien, pero Alice debe hablar con Nicolas-La aludida negó y me encaro con los ojos cristalinos.

-No puedes pretender que me quede cuando te estoy viendo así Edward- se limpio una solitaria lagrima de su mejilla y no pude hacer mas que abrazarla con fuerza obteniendo un poco de tranquilidad al saber que a ella y a Rosalie las recordaba, se lo merecían después de lo habían pasado estos años-Rosalie nos contacto y vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos- me dijo con el rostro escondido en mi pecho, me separe evitando sus ojos y me concentre en mi hermano rogando con la mirada este entendió inmediatamente y se acercó a Alice para abrazarla por la espalda-Dinos que esta pasando Edward- Rogo Alice mientras miraba de Nicolas a mi, negué con cansancio que se sentía de cien años y apunte a Nicolas.

-Él puede explicarte todo-Alice estaba punto de replicar pero Jasper la apretó contar su pecho.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo Alice-mire a mi hermano con agradecimiento alejándome de los ojos intranquilos de Alice

-Nos veremos en el hotel-tranquilice y no espere su respuesta, cuando salí del ascensor solo pude correr por las calles de una extraña ciudad de Francia sin importarme nada más que el dolor que circulaba por mi cuerpo y clamar al cielo por algo de tranquilidad, tranquilidad y oscuridad por lo que me restaba de vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta es la primera parte y espero estar subiendo el segundo mañana un beso y espero les gustara el capi, dejenme un mesajito si es así.<strong>_

_**Atte. Vale**_


	37. El final de nuestro camino

**_espero les guste el final que cree._**

**_ Un beso y disfruten el capi numero 37 de esta historia que en un principio solo seria de 10 jajaja_**

**_ si, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, mil gacias de nuevo por acompañarme en el camino estos meses... _**

**_a_****_hora si... a leer..._**

* * *

><p>Pestañe para ver como cambiaba el semáforo al verde y avance dándome cuanta de que había estado conduciendo sin darme cuenta a donde me dirigía, por suerte sabia exactamente donde era.<p>

Moví mi cabeza para concentrarme en las calles viendo las luces pasando lentamente a mi lado, pero los recuerdos desfilaban ante mis ojos sin detenerlos y sentía como todo el dolor que mi cuerpo estuvo cargando se cernía sobre mi nuevamente, solo habían pasado cinco meses pero podrían pasar años y estaba seguro de que nunca logaría olvidarlo ya que pensé que el dolor jamás se iría de mi cuerpo y dejaría levantarme.

Ese día, no sabia como exactamente llegue al hotel, solo recuerdo haber despertado temblando y con la garganta seca, mi respiración estaba agitada y la voz de mi cabeza la cual me había acompañado durante este tiempo envolvía mi conciencia.

Isabella…

Su nombre me llevo a la cabeza los acontecimientos anteriores y el nudo cerró mi garganta dolorosamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida me la quitaba de esta forma tan cruel?

Cerré los ojos con nuevas lagrimas en mis ojos y estas se derramaron por la comisura cayendo por mis lados mojando la almohada detrás de mi cabeza, su voz aun se escuchaba como la primera vez, y si me concentraba aun podía olor su escancia acercándose a mi.

-_Te amo, por favor entiende que hago esto solo por esa razón, no puedo darte la felicidad que mereces_-Me había dicho. Darme lo que yo merecía. Estupideces quería gritarle pero no podía encontrara mi voz.

Luche con la medicina que recorria mi sangre y había apretado sus manos y con el ultimo resquicio de fuerza pude hablar de nuevo.

-_Te amo, hoy mañana y siempre no importa lo que pase, te buscare_-susurre y con eso mi cuerpo comenzó a rendirse, sentía sus lagrimas estrellarse contra las mías recorriendo mi rostro y mis ojos pesados como nunca comenzaron a cerrarse sin poder evitarlo, en mi interior gritaba y me removía pero en el exterior estaba inerte.

Sentí sus cuerpo cercano de nuevo y sus labios a un lado de mi oído cerraron el contrato en que mi vida seria suya para siempre pasara lo que pasara.

_"Espérame Edward, volveré a ti, lo prometo"_

Esas palabras, solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que al despertar al otro día tomara la decisión de buscarla hasta la ultima gota de vida en mi cuerpo, no dejaría lugar sin revisar y no habría momento que no la esperara.

La había escuchado claramente aunque mi cuerpo no respondía por culpa de la anestesia pero mis sentidos aun no se perdían por completo, sentía tanta desesperación al sentirla tan cerca y no poder hacer que mis brazos la tomaran y no dejarla ir, había sido muy hábil al accionar el botón de la anestesia ya que si no fuera por ella aun con el dolor de mi cuerpo y mi dañada cabeza estaba apunto de levantarme y tomarla hasta que la idea de abandonarme saliera de su cabeza, pero ella lo había planeado bien y ahí estaba yo, sin poder mover ni un musculo de mi cuerpo mientras se cercaba y me decía esas palabras, las cuales se quedaron durante todo este tiempo en mi mente, repitiéndose cada vez que mis fuerzas flaqueaban.

Podía recordar sin esfuerzo la tibieza de su cuerpo en uno de mis costados y su aliento rebotando en mi mejilla, luche con todas mis fuerzas para abrir mis ojos nuevamente y no soltar sus manos pero la anestesia se instalo en mi interior encerrándome dentro de mi cuerpo haciéndome un extraño espectador de mi final.

Sentí su cuerpo estrechando el mio en un ultimo abrazo y mi interior comenzó a romperse al sentirla llorar en mi pecho, cada vez me sentía mas pesado y la conciencia me abandonaba por fin, pero la vida aun no satisfecha con mi dolor se encargo de hacerme sentir el abandono de su calor y solo entonces la oscuridad me venció para no despertar hasta el otro día.

Me levante de la cama con pesadez y el rostro mojado, me metí al baño para refrescarme el rostro y no pude evitar sentir lastima al verme reflejado en el espejo, tenia los ojos hinchados y mi rostro estaba mas demacrado de lo que podía recordar, me lave el rostro intentando sentirme y verme mejor y volví a la cama.

La voz de Isabella comenzó a circular en mi mente nuevamente como había estado haciendo todo este tiempo para recuperar fuerzas cuando el dolor de su perdida era demasiado

_"Espérame Edward, volveré a ti… lo prometo"_

Nadia sabia de esas palabras ya que estaba seguro que me dirían que solo era parte de la jugarreta de la anestesia pero yo sabia que no podía ser parte de mi imaginación, ella se había acercado antes de que la anestesia corrompiera por completo mi cuerpo y mi conciencia, su voz y aroma me envolvieron hasta que no supe nada hasta el otro día, aun así mi mente lo tenia tan fresco como si solo hubiera sido hace unas horas y no años y con apenas una pisca de conciencia.

El teléfono de la habitación resonó y abrí mis ojos que derramaron el doble de lagrimas al estar ahora libre de su cárcel, me limpie sin ganas y respondí el llamado.

-Edward estamos afuera y queremos que nos abras-me senté en la cama debatiéndome si abrir al llamado de Rosalie o quedarme mirando la puerta como lo estaba haciendo ahora-Ábreme la puerta Edward o Emmett la derribara-escuche el grito de mi hermano tanto por el teléfono como detrás de la puerta.

-Esta bien-respondí con voz monótona levantándome para dejar entra no solo a Rosalie y Emmett sino que también a Alice y a Jasper a mi habitación.

-Pasen-ofrecí con sarcasmo aun en la puerta viendo como estaba ya todos cómodos dentro de la habitación, cerré la puerta y me senté en la acama mirándolos a todos de uno en uno viendo exactamente la miasma expresión de animo.

-Tenemos que hablar-sentencio Jasper rompiendo el pesado silencio y miradas intensas entre ellos y yo.

-Eso espero ya que no creo que podamos dormir todos juntos en esta cama- respondí con aburriendo.

-Muy gracioso Edward-Emmett rodo los ojos y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Edward sabemos que no estas de animo pero tenemos que hablar del nuevo plan-mire confundido a Alice intentando sacar algo de su expresión feliz.

-Nuevo plan?-pregunte mirándolos a todos, en sincronía sus sonrisas crecieron mientras asentían provocándome escalofríos.

-Nuevo plan-repitió Rosalie desplegando el mapa ante mis ojos que habíamos estado ocupando todos estos años para marcar los lugares recorridos y faltantes. Me quede mirándolo sin entender viendo las marcas de cruces rojas y círculos azules.

-No comprendo-dije al fin levantando mi vista, Rosalie sonrío a los demás y estos asintieron con igual felicidad.

_-_La búsqueda continua- soltó de golpe moviendo el mapa a una pequeña mesa frente a mi cama-Nicolas ya nos explico todo-levanto los ojos del documento mirándome solo por un segundo con tristeza y compasión pero rápidamente los desvió nuevamente concentrada en le mapa.

-Sabemos que fue lo que te dijo Nicolas-susurro Alice acercándose a Rosalie sin mirarme directamente-pero hubo algo que tu no escuchaste y creemos que debes saberlo.

-Espera, espera-levante mis palmas para calmar sus palabras-no quiero escuchar mas, no creo poder con ello ahora-susurre mirándolos, o mas bien rogándoles que lo dejaran así.

-Edward, nadie más que nosotros puede comprender lo que has sentido estos años, y nadie mas que nosotros podemos comprender lo que sientes ahora-Jasper se sentó a mi lado dándome unos golpecitos en mis hombros desnudos.

-Por eso mismo sabemos que debes escuchar esto-Emmett camino hasta quedar frente a mi haciéndome levantar la cabeza para mirar su rostro y sus ojos con el brillo de la sincera preocupación pero con un pequeño espacio de entusiasmo como siempre, baje los ojos a los de Jasper viendo lo mismo y por ultimo los de Rosalie y Alice que estaba expectantes por mi respuesta.

Cerré mis ojos intentando decidir si en realidad quería escuchar esto, no creía en realidad poder resistir algo mas, sentía que solo un soplo ligero podía derrumbarme pero también estaba seguro de que ninguna de las personas que me rodeaban ahora me dañarían intencionalmente, no después de lo que habíamos pasado estos años.

-Escucho-dije por fin abriendo mis ojos para ver la felicidad en los suyos, sonreí en reflejo aunque la mía estaba muy por debajo de las suyas.

-Eso es Edward-salto Alice a mi lado y me abrazo, Rosalie menos efusiva solo me sonrío indicándome que me acercara a su lado para mirar el mapa.

Me levante con mis hermanos en mi espalda y mire lo que me indicaba.

-Empezaremos aquí...-su dedo apunto una parte de Europa que ya había sido revisada.

-Que empezaremos-corte separándome y mirándolos confundido-aun no me dicen que están tramando y lo que debo saber-alce mis manos golpeando mis costados mirándolos como intercambiaban miradas inseguros.

-Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio-Razono como siempre Jasper, lo mire con una ceja alzada esperando que terminara-Hay una parte de la historia que Nicolas no alcanzo a explicarte-me tense sin poder evitarlo y me ordene a relajarme, ya había decidido escucharlos así que asentí rígido.

-Nicolas no sabe donde esta Isabella- Comenzó Alice y mi cerebro recorrió la dolorosa estadía en la oficina dándome cuenta de que en verdad Nicolas no me había explicado esa parte-hace cerca de un año Isabella se fue por du cuenta sin decirle nada a Nicolas-Alice me miraba con cautela mientras hablaba y solo pude mirarla unos segundos sin entender bien hasta que la rozón me golpeo.

-Escapo?-pregunte con voz aguda-Pero Nicolas me dijo que ella estaba casi curada-me senté en una de las sillas de la habitación con el seño fruncido.

-Nicolas nos dijo que ella ya recordaba quien era y alguno que otro recuerdo de nosotras-Rosalie se apuntó a ella y a Alice- pero aun no terminaba con ella, un día al llegar a verla a la casa Isabella y ella ya no estaba-Rosalie suspiro y se cruzo de brazos pensativa.

-Eso nos lleva a el nuevo plan-Alice se movió al lado del mapa inclinándose para verlo con atención-Bella saco mucho dinero en efectivo antes de irse por lo que Nicolas no pudo hacerle un rastreo a sus tarjetas de crédito y cuantas bancarias…

-Tal y como nosotros-susurre con frustración en mi voz interrumpiendo a Alice, nosotros habíamos intentado eso muchas veces sin resultados, Alice asintió y miro a Jasper.

Jasper durante todos estos años había sido el encargado de ese trabajo y se había convertido en el mejor rastreador por computadora que pudiera conocer y lo había hecho su nueva profesión convirtiéndose en el exitoso dueño de un programa de rastreo en los GPS. Estos eran instalados en los automóviles y que por supuesto Roslie y Alice se habían encargado de sacar al mercado probándolos en los nuevos modelos creados por ellas.

-Creemos que Isabella puede estar en estaos lugares-Comenzó Jasper mirando el dedo donde Alice apuntaba-no ha hecho movimientos de mas dinero en este tiempo y el dinero que retiro a pesar de ser mucho no podría alcanzar para viajar a lugares lejanos…-termino con los ojos entrecerrados mirando con atención el mapa.

Me levante lentamente y cerré el mapa frente a sus ojos, los demás se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Isabella no quiere ser encontrada- cerré el mapa de nuevo convirtiéndolo en un cuadrado-eso es mas que claro y yo no me opondré a su decisión –no de nuevo dije para mi mismo.

-Pero Edward…-levante una mano interrumpiendo a Rosalie.

-Antes pensaba que Nicolas era el que se escondía y con el Isabella y no tenia problema alguno con dar mi vida para encontrarlo-lance de golpe en documento doblado a la mesa y me aleje unos pasos- Ahora todo es diferente-los mire a los ojos a cada uno intentando ser lo mas claro posible-Isabella no quiere ser encontrada, es ella la que ahora se esconde y con plena conciencia…

Cerré mis ojos al sentir el aguijón de dolor atravesarme el corazón impidiéndome seguir hablando claramente.

-En eso te equivocas- abrí mis ojos para ver Como Emmett se acercaba mirándome seriamente-Nicolas nos dijo que Isabella aun no estaba completamente consiente, aun le costaba retener recuerdos y como ya sabes recordar completamente sus pasado-volví a negar obligándome a no caer en las redes de Emmett.

-Aun así ella tenia suficiente raciocinio para tomar decisiones propias, y esta es una de ellas-Camine rodeando a Emmett y me acerque a mi maleta con mi ropa, saque una camiseta de algodón color negra con las mangas largas y un pantalones de Jeans también oscuro, mi animo se reflejaba en mi bastimente pensé mientras miraba las prendas.

-No puedes ponerte de ese modo Edward-me regaño Alice golpeando el pie el piso de mármol de mi habitación, levante la cabeza de golpe con la furia y amargura saliendo por cada trozo de mi piel.

-Ponerme así?- Pregunte tirando de golpe la ropa de vuelta a la maleta-como quieres que me ponga Alice?, el amor de mi vida no sabe siquiera que existo-no contento con la ropa tire de un golpe la maleta al suelo buscando un escape de los sentimientos que aprisionaban mi pecho con una sensación caliente que corrompía mis entrañas.

-Y que con eso?-grito Rosalie y juro que casi grito por todo el dolor que me causo su indiferencia-eres un cobarde-grito de pronto haciendo que los demás la miraran con asombro.

-No acabas de decir eso-respondí con aspereza y sorprendido por su poca empatía, durante estos años Alice y Rosalie se habían convertido en mis nuevas hermanas y ellas siempre estuvieron ahí para mí cuando sentía que mi mundo se caía a pedazos, pero ahora solo veía desprecio en los ojos de Rosalie.

-Oh, si lo dije y lo puedo repetir-se acercó de dos pasos con sus largas piernas y me encaro, aun con sus estatura sus ojos quedaban mas cercana a mi barbilla, por lo que me tuve que hacer un poco hacia atrás para mirarla directo a sus ojos azules encendidos-eres un cobarde-gruño cerca de mi rostro mientras golpeaba mi pecho con su dedo.

-Como puedes decir eso?-me aleje de su dedo enojado y un poco desconcertado por lo imponente de su presencia-he estado luchando durante seis años contra el destino-cuando me recupere del asombro la furia refugió con mas fuerza dejando su rastro ardiente en mi cuerpo-y cinco años viajando a cada maldito lugar de planeta a la mas simple pista que me dijera donde se metió tu hermana-cerré los puños y las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos y mirando las propias en los ojos de Rosalie- ella escapo sin darme la oportunidad de refutar su decisión, y no contenta con eso decidió decirme todo cuando no podía moverme y me dejo inconsciente mientras escapaba como una cobarde, ¡Yo no soy cobarde pero tu hermana si¡ -cuando escuche mi desgarrado grito me di cuanta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Exacto-respondió Alice con voz rota, la mire con los ojos agrandados y los volví a los de Rosalie que dejaban salir finas lagrimas.

-Ella opto por alejarse de nosotros-asintió Rosalie secándose las lagrimas-Pero nosotros no nos alejaremos de ella-camino devuelta a la mesa y desplego por segunda vez el mapa ya amarillento por todos estos años-que hay de ti, lo harás?-pregunto mirándome con intensidad.

Me quede parado sintiéndome extrañamente fuera de mi cuerpo sin saber que hacer ni decir y sin saber que acababa de pasar, mis ojos por voluntad propia de dirigieron a Emmett quien sonreía orgulloso con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

La razón cayo de golpe al verlo regodearse en su victoria, Emmett me había manipulado a través de Rosalie y yo ni cuenta me había dado, esa era su especialidad claro pero no creí nunca ser testigo activo de ella.

Con los años nos habíamos dado cuanta de que Emmett tenía una habilidad manipulando a las personas para que dijeran exactamente lo que quería escuchar y así sacar a relucir la verdad.

Si, Emmet era parte del FBI, y uno muy bueno al ocupar sus técnicas de manipulación y sacarle hasta lo ultimo de verdad a los criminales peligrosos que no querían confesar.

Y ahora lo había hecho conmigo y así sacar lo que me estaba matando por dentro, Isabella me había abandonado escapando y por años había ocultado el rencor que eso me provoco, el susurro de odio al sentirme herido por su cobardía y lo había escondido profundamente en mi mente para no tener que analizarlo.

Pero ahora que Nicolas me había explicado toda la historia podía sentir el sentimiento resurgir y anidando en mi dolor para así hacerse más fuerte, hasta que algún día crecería tanto que todo el amor que sentía por ella seria ensombrecido.

Pero gracias a la ayuda de Emmett y los demás podía verlo a tiempo y dejarlo ir para no darme por vencido.

¿Pero quería seguir luchando?

-Lo aras Edward? Dejaras que ella cometa el mayor error de su vida, otra vez-Alice me miraba desde su lugar con tristeza e incertidumbre, Rosalie se había refugiado en los brazos de Emmett quien la mantenía con fuerza al igual que Jasper con Alice, todos sus ojos llenos de preguntas pero sobre todo Amor, amor por mi, amor entre ellos.

-Cual seria el punto?-pregunte con derrota pasándome la mano por le cabello-ella ni siquiera sabe que existo, ella no me reconocería aunque me viera a solo un metro de distancia- a pesar del dolor que decir eso en voz alta debía hacerlo para que me entendieran.

-Y eso que?-mire abrumado a Emmett sin saber como responderle.

-Tu si sabes quien es ella, eso es mas que suficiente- comencé a negar con mi cabeza a las locuras que salían de la boca de Jasper.

-Creo que ustedes no escucharon lo mismo que yo- apunte con voz ahogada mientras miraba la habitación para encontrar algún lugar donde dejarme caer, me sentía tan cansado que solo quería estar solo y dormir por un largo tiempo.

-Ellos escucharon exactamente lo mismo-moví mi cabeza con rapidez a la voz que venia de la puerta, ahí parado con el rostro avergonzado y temeroso estaba Nicolas- lo lamento- se disculpo mientras se adentraba bajo la mirada asombrada de todos-la puerta estaba abierta y creí necesario intervenir.

-No hay nada en lo que tengas que intervenir-corte enojado y demasiado cansado-esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos, no perseguiré a alguien que no me recuerda, que no sabe quien soy, entiéndanlo ya no queda nada, todo termino, y si fueran inteligentes lo dejarían como lo estoy haciendo yo- la amargura en mis palabras me asombro pero no me importo, me aleje y recogí las ropas del suelo y me metí golpeando la puerta del baño. Tenía mi respuesta.

No, no quería seguir luchando.

Me di un baño intentando con fuerza no pensar en nada que no fuera el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo y el calor del vapor envolviéndome.

Cuando salí por la puerta ya vestido correctamente me quede parado mirando a los cinco pares de ojos que me devolvían la mirada con distintas gamas de enojo y determinación.

-Creí que había sido claro-salí de mi asombro y me dirigí la puerta dispuesto a irme yo y dejar de escuchar locos planes de búsqueda.

-Y nosotros creímos que también lo habíamos hecho-respondió Alice con aburrimiento desde el sofá de una de las puntas del cuarto.

-Pero que tan difícil puede ser entender que Isabella no quiere que la encontremos? ha pasado casi un año desde que se fue-apunte en dirección de Nicolas-él lo dijo claramente, ella se fue, escapo de su lado sin dejar rastro, huyo como la primera vez, sin decirle a nadie, se escondió temerosa esperando no ser encontrada-baje mi mano exasperado ya de toda esta situación, ahora después de tantos años empezaba a dudar seriamente en su amor y en la realidad de sus palabras antes de irse, tal vez solo estaba loco.

-Ella si se fue, pero dudo que fuera las razones que tu crees- Nicolas se levanto del asiento al lado de Alice mirándome con si característica tranquilidad-ella no escapo por miedo-estaba apunto de gritarle lo mismo que a Rosalie hace un rato y que tanto daño causaba pero se sentía bien al sacarlo de mi sistema y no estar contaminado, pero Nicolas me detuvo levantando un dedo-se lo que piensas sobre la primera vez y debo asumir que tienes algo de razón pero…pero debes entender también que Isabella te amaba demasiado para hacerte pasar por el infierno que fue su vida todos esos años-los ojos de Nicolas se oscurecieron y miro un punto detrás de mi cabeza-Fueron los años mas dolorosos que yo pude presenciar -apreté mis dientes al sentir un nuevo golpe en mi cuerpo cerrándome la garganta al intentar que nuevas lagrimas salieran.

-Tu no puedes saberlo, y ella tampoco, no tenia derecho a decidir por mi-la voz me salió ronca y pesada al estar controlándome para no sacar mi dolor, ya estaba demasiado cansado del dolor.

- No, no lo sabia y tampoco tenia derecho pero si tu fueras ella estoy seguro de que habrías hecho lo mismo, lo se porque estuve con ella cuando se despidió de ti y jamás en mi vida vi tanto dolor en sus ojos, y ese dolor duro aun cuando ya no estaba consiente del mundo a su alrededor.

Mis músculos se estiraron rigidos al saber después de todos estos años que él había sido testigo del momento más triste de mi vida.

-Créeme Edward, Isabella te amó mas que nada en su vida y solo pensó en tu felicidad cuando decidió irse, no digo que fue la mejor decisión ya que como tu dices fue cobarde al salir corriendo sin despedirse y no tomar sus opiniones en cuenta, pero nunca fue con otra intención de que todos fueran felices-Nicolas paseo la vista en todos nosotros deteniéndose de nuevo en mi.

-Eso no cambia las cosas-susurre sin mucha convicción. El tenia razón yo hubiera dado mi vida por evitarle cualquier tipo de dolor, pero aun así la grieta de su abandono no se cerraba para dejarme entender completamente.

-Creo que si las cambia y mas aun cuando te diga lo que no sabes-Nicolas se acercó a la mesa aun con el mapa estirado en ella y apunto una seria de puntos que estaban sin revisar-Pensaba decirles esto ayer cuando fueron a mi oficina pero no me dio tiempo y además no creí correcto hacerlo sin Edward presente-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y no los despego aun cuando los demás se acercaron a su lado.

-No servirá de nada-repetí con un suspiro-ella no me recuerda, no sabe de mi-Dios estaba tan cansado de repetirlo tanto en voz alta como en mi interior.

-Eso es exactamente lo que te tengo que decir, ella ha estado en algunos lugares antes de desaparecer por completo, y tu tienes que verlo-La seguridad en la voz de Nicolas me hizo tambalear mi resolución por lo que me acerque lentamente mirándolos con reserva.

-Quiero que veas algo-saco un lápiz de su bolsillo y comenzó a hacer círculos en diferentes lugares y mis ojos se abrieron del todo al verlo, escuche jadeos a mis lados provenientes de los demás.

-No puede ser-susurre sintiendo como el piso se movía debajo de mis pies, Alice abría y cerraba la boca sin que las palabras salieran y Jasper gruñía cosas sin sentido, Emmett estaba pensativo mirando a los ojos furiosos de Rosalie pero todos estábamos mirando exactamente lo mismo y todos hablamos al mismo tiempo confirmando lo que nuestros ojos veían.

-Esta recorriendo los mismos lugares-nos miramos de uno en otro sin entender lo que teníamos adelante.

-Eso creí- Nicolas se sentó frente a la mesa jugando con el lápiz y mirando nuestros rostros desconcertados-durante las sesiones en que debíamos seleccionar los recuerdos Isabella sin darse cuenta menciono en alguna oportunidad estos lugares pero rápidamente se concentraba en otra cosa.

El estomago se me revolvió por los nervios y los temblores circularon por mis extremidades como olas que iban y venían sin cesar.

-Ella los recuerda?-quería preguntar si _Me_ recordaba pero no tuve el valor suficiente.

-No-los temblores siguieron su vaivén en mi cuerpo pero intensificando la frecuencia haciéndome sentir débil.

-No entiendo-Alice miro a Nicolas enojada y Jasper la abraso más fuerte reconfortándola.

-Déjenme terminar- pidió Nicolas-no los recuerda Como dije antes ella solo recuerda lo justo y necesario, principalmente quien es ella, eso en realidad es lo que tenia mas claro, su nombre y sobre sus negocios, todo lo externo es muy confuso, sabe que tiene hermanas y sus nombre, pero nada mas, también la de sus padres y eso es mas o menos todo-Nicolas apunto de nuevo el mapa con el lápiz-ella no los recuerda al menos no conscientemente y esto lo demuestra, ella visito lugares relacionados con ustedes.

Mire con atención procesando lo que Nicolas estaba diciendo, ahí frente a mi estaba marcado todos los lugares que alguna vez fueron parte del mejor tiempo de mi vida.

_Fork_… _Port Ángeles_…_Seattle_…

-Que se supone que debemos hacer?-pregunto Emmett en general mirándonos a todos.

¿Qué debíamos hacer ahora?

-Ella no los ha olvidado por completo, aun existe alguna parte en ella que los recuerda-me tome la cabeza entre mis manos intentando que los pensamientos bajaran la velocidad y así tomar una decisión.

Mire a mis lados viendo como Alice y Rosalie tenían rostros confundidos y Emmett y Jasper las abrasaban intentando hacerlas sentir mejor, apoyándolas, siendo su soporte.

Esa imagen me hizo sentir más solo que en todos estos años, Yo también quería estar con alguien en mis brazos, pero no cualquier mujer...

No, solo una podría ocupar ese lugar.

-Vamos a buscar a esa pequeña cobarde- dije con mas seguridad de la creí tener, todos me miraron y las sonrisas que me dedicaron confirmo que la decisión era la correcta.

Isabella podía no saber quienes éramos pero nosotros si, ella era parte de nuestra familia al igual que hace unos días eso no cambiaria por los nuevos acontecimientos.

Yo la amaba y eso tampoco cambiaria, pasara lo que pasara.

Así comenzó la nueva búsqueda, recorrimos el ultimo lugar donde Nicolas tenia donde Isabella había sido rastreada y que confirmo nuestras sospechas.

Cuando lo escuchamos nos echamos a reír felices y así subimos al avión una semana después junto con Nicolas que se había sumido a nuestra búsqueda.

_Italia._

Nos repartimos en las distintas ciudades y ahora que sabíamos que Isabella no estaba enferma pudimos descartar los hospitales y concentrarnos en los hoteles y distintas propiedades que tenia en ese país.

Si nuestras sospechas eran correctas ella tuvo que haber viajado hasta Maranello y empezamos desde ahí, sin embargo no encontramos nada así que continuamos viajando por el país buscando.

Alice y Jasper viajaron a Roma y Rosalie junto con Emmett a Palermo y aprovecharían de pasar también a visitar a Jacob y a Seth quienes se habían mantenido en contacto con ella en estos años.

Cuando desperté Jacob ya no estaba en el hospital pero Rosalie y Alice me habían contado la historia de Jacob y su ayuda al encubrirlas con Aro, en ese momento poco me importaba pero con el tiempo todo rencor que pude haber albergado se retiro suplantado con su cuota de agradecimiento.

Nicolas viajo a Verona en otra de las residencias de Isabella y yo me dirigí a Florencia.

Pero eso solo fue el primer mes, el segundo las ciudades siguieron pasando por nuestras narices sin dejar lugar por registrar.

_Florencia, Bari, Bolonia, Tarento, Treviso…_

Así transcurrieron dos meses más y ya estábamos poniéndonos nerviosos, las vacaciones terminarían pronto y cada día era como un enorme grano de arena en nuestro reloj, recordándonos que cada día que pasaba era uno en que Isabella se alejaba.

Al terminar el tercer mes nos reunimos en la ciudad de Palermo a pensar en la estrategia a seguir, las vacaciones terminaban la próxima semana y se nos acababa el tiempo…y lo único que teníamos hasta ahora era la descripción en un hotel de esta ciudad que concordaba con la de Isabella y si eso no funcionaba solo nos quedaría y una ultima opción, _Tokio_…y luego ya no tendríamos nada.

-Yo digo que sigamos buscando y nos tomemos mas tiempo-Alice se sentó con pesadez en la cilla del lugar en donde nos reunimos para comer y pensar.

-No podemos hacer eso-la contradijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmett encima de la mesa-Emmett debe volver al trabajo -Emmett le apretó la mano y le sonrío con dulzura.

-Puedo tomarme mas tiempo-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-tengo algunas semanas del año pasado que no ocupe, puedo hacerlo ahora-termino mirándonos a todos.

-Pero eso no seria conveniente-susurro Rosalie recelosa de tomar la alternativa.

-Rosali tiene razón, a demás tu no eres el único que debe volver-Jasper tomo un pan de la mesa y lo partió por la mitad pensativo-Edward no puede llegar y ausentarse como si nada, existen personas que dependen de el-Suspire y me recosté en el asiento abatido, Jasper había tocado un ponto que yo no quería tocar aun. Esos niños me necesitaban y no podía dejarlo más tiempo con el otro Psicólogo que trabajaba conmigo en la consulta pero por primera vez estábamos cerca de algo.

-Creo que deben irse, arreglar las cosas en sus respectivos trabajos y luego podemos empezar donde quedamos-miramos a Nicolas y luego entre nosotros indecisos-Yo me quedare siguiendo la pista del hotel y les informare cualquier cosa-me pase la mano por el cabello frustrado y me quede mirando el pulcro mantel de nuestra mesa-si no encuentro nada nos encontraremos en Tokio-termino mirando nuestra reacción.

No quería irme pero la idea de Nicolas tenia sentido, podía ir y arreglar alguno que otro caso de importancia y volver nuevamente, mire los rostro de los demás y asentí.

-La idea es buena, podemos ir, arreglar los asuntos importantes y volver en cuanto podamos, aun tenemos una semana libre podemos ocuparla y luego irnos. Les parece?-mire de uno en uno recibiendo la aceptación de todos.

-Bien entonces vamos a comer, parece que hace meses que no lo hacemos como se debe-Emmett levanto la mano para llamar a la mesera mientras hablaba.

Comimos entre risas tenues y un ligero ambiente, las cosas ya estaban arregladas por lo que no sentíamos tanta presión como antes, pronto volveríamos a buscarla y Nicolas se quedaría por la pista que teníamos que a pesar de sentir mucha esperanza en ella interiormente sabia que no era nada, al igual que las otras en todos estos años.

Me fui al hotel solo ya que Alice y Jasper tendrían una cita romántica en no se donde y Rosalie y Emmett saldrían a bailar y descargar tenciones según las palabras de mi hermano, no quise preguntar nada y me despedí, Nicolas tenia la idea de viajar al hotel nuevamente a buscar ms información y por mucho que le asegure que podía acompañarlo él se negó diciendo que estaba mas descansado que yo, al llagar a mi habitación me di cuanta de cuanta razón tenia. Caí aun vestido encima de la cama y perdí la conciencia al instante en que mi cabeza toco la almohada.

El sonido del teléfono resonó en la habitación sobresaltándome y provocando que casi cayera de la cama, me levante con los ojos medio abiertos y ciegos por el sueño, tantee la mesa donde se suponía debía estar y luego de uno golpes y maldiciones lo encontré.

-Hola-me aclare la garganta para que no sonara tan ronca y presa del sueño antes de volver a preguntar-Hola-del otro lado solo se escucho ruido y estática, me quede aun con el sueño en mi cuerpo escuchando uno segundos antes de decidir cortar e intentar volver a dormir.

Me restregué el rostro con la mano y comencé a quitarme la ropa para meterme dentro de las sabanas, me saque la camiseta y baje las manos para abrir el boton de mi pantalón cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, gruñí y me estire para cogerlo nuevamente.

-Hola-de nuevo solo se escuchaba el sonido del exterior y comencé a enojarme-si no vas a contestar no vuelvas a llamar, intento dormir-gruñí y me dispuse a cortar pero me detuve al escuchar una voz del otro lado.

-¿Ciao?, ¡Ciao¡-me puse el auricular en el oído para escuchar.

-Hola?-respondí inseguro.

-Ciao…mmm…por favore, Edward Cullen- fruncí el seño mirando el teléfono como si eso pudiera decirme quien era le hombre que me hablaba del otro lado.

-Ehh, Edward Cullen habla-respondí confundido.

-Ciao Edward-comenzó con acento y efusividad-mi nombre es Máximo y te llamo para saber si te interesa una carrera-me senté en la cama desconcertado y sin saber que responder. Una carrera? Hace mucho que no corría, no lo había dejado de hacer después de mi accidente ya que era algo que me hacia sentir bien cuando todo a mi alrededor salía mal, y también era la forma de sentirme cerca de Isabella, siempre pensaba que tal vez en algún lugar del planeta ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pero hace mucho que no corría y mucho menos por dinero.

-Como sabes de mi y donde encontrarme?-pregunte dándome cuenta del detalle que no conocía a nadie en Italia que me conociera corriendo. Del otro lado se escucho ruido del exterior nuevamente y susurros muy bajos-Hola-repetí nuevamente pensando que la línea estaba fallando.

-Si, si, yo te no te conozco pero un amigo mio te vio correr en Estados Unidos me hablo de ti-fruncí el seño estrujando mi cerebro para recordar pero sin conseguir nada

-Que amigo? hace mucho que no corro-del otro lado se escucho el sonido de ambiente nuevamente antes de que me diera la respuesta.

-Ehh…tu sabes el no quiere decir su nombre, ya sabes como es esto-me tome un minuto para considerar eso. Era verdad que los que corríamos nos conocíamos solo de vista ya que todos teníamos otra vida fuera de las carreras.

Dudaba que a los padres de mis pacientes les gustara la idea de que el doctor arriesgara la vida corriendo por dinero. No, no creía que eso les gastara mucho.

-Que propones?-Máximo exclamo algo en Italiano y me dio la dirección junto con las indicaciones del lugar, solo seria una carrera con un par de autos y el dinero era una buena suma, me duche y vestí en tiempo record con Jeans oscuros y una camiseta color blanca con las marcas de Armani en color dorado, tome mi chaqueta de cuero negra y me subí a mi auto.

Lo amaba, había sido un regalo de Alice y Rosalie de mi cumpleaños de hace un año y se los agradecí de corazón y agradecí mas aun que no fuera un Ferrari, ese auto solo de verlo me provocaba ganas de llorar sin parar.

No era un Ferrari, pero igual de bueno y hermoso, era un _Mclaren F1_ color plata y sumamente rápido, en solo 3,2 segundos llegaba a los 100 y el máximo era de 240 K/h.

Seguí las indicaciones del GPS cortesía de Jasper y llegue sin problemas al lugar acordado.

Mire desde dentro de mi auto las calles bacías y oscuras frente a mi, unos autos estaba estacionados a un lado del camino y me cerque estacionándome al lado de un Lamborghini color verde oscuro, me baje y antes de dar un paso un hombre de mi altura, ojos pardos, piel bronceada y cabella negro me intercepto.

-Tu debes ser Edward-estiro su mano y la estreche haciendo una mueca por el uso de su fuerza.

-Si y tu debes ser Maximo-el hombre asintió feliz y me soltó.

-La carrera será desde ahí-apunto la esquina de la calle mas cercana y su dedo siguió por las calles queriendo abarcar mas allá de la vista- y al llegar a unas seis calles mas veras unos conos, debes doblar y regresar, quien llega primero se lleva el dinero-se encogió de hombros divertidos-como siempre.

-Entiendo-saque de mi bolsillo trasero mi cartera y el dinero de la apuesta y se lo extendí, comenzó a negar frenéticamente con las manos y cabeza.

-No, no eso se hace al final, los corredores le dan el dinero al ganador, así es mas honorable y respetuoso-asentí con una ceja alzada y me guarde el dinero-debes ponerte en el lugar, la cerrara debe comenzar-se alejó con el teléfono en el oído y yo me metí de nuevo en mi auto para posicionarme en el lugar indicado.

El _lamborghini_ se puso a mi lado y un ronroneo llamo mi atención por lo que intente mirar por el lado del pasajero al dueño del maravilloso sonido.

Me quede con los ojos clavados y la respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, las manos comenzaron a sudar y los nervios se apoderaron de mi estomago contrayéndolo sin compasión

-Cálmate Edward-susurre con voz ahogada mientras me erguía y ponía las manos rígidas en el volante.

Mas allá de mi ventana estaba estacionado un espectacular _Ferrari Enzo_ color negro completamente.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que veía un Ferrari mi corazón quería salir de mi cuerpo y mis nervios se salían de control mandando que corriera y mirara por la ventana para saber si era ella, ya debería estar acostumbrado pero mi cuerpo al parecer no había recibido el mensaje de que debía tomarlo a la ligera.

Me concentre en el camino y los latidos comenzaron abajar hasta quedar normales y mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse justo a tiempo para ver como Máximo daba el golpe de inicio.

Solo me tomo medio segundo adelantar al Lamborghini y sonreí tenuemente, en estos años me había convertido en un corredor realmente bueno, ya nadie me ganaba, aparte de Rosali y Alice una que otra vez no había perdido nunca, ahora era casi tan bueno como ellas y eso se sentía solo mitad dulce, la otra parte, la amarga, me preguntaba que pensaría Isabella ahora de mi.

Un destello negro pasó a mi lado sobresaltándome y reaccione de golpe sorprendido, manipule los cambios llegando a los doscientos kilómetros y alcanzándolo justo al llegar al giro, sonreí burlón puesto que en esto era bastante bueno y gire mi volante de golpe doblando lo justo para adelantarlo.

Eso había estado cerca, ya casi nada me sorprendía a la hora de correr, ahora entendía a las chicas cuando decían que luego de un tiempo solo corrían por la diversión ya que habían muy pocos que podían sorprendiéndolas dándoles una carrera digna de recordar.

Mire por mi espejo y sonreí mas grande al ver que el auto no se veia detrás mio, y al devolver mi vista al frente mi corazón golpeo mis cotillas con fuerza.

-Que demonios?...- delante de mi estaba el Ferrari ganándome por casi todo un cuerpo, acelere de golpe y con esfuerzo logre ponerme a la misma altura, mire a mi lado con sombro intentando ver mi rival, pero sus vidrios al igual que en el mio estaban oscurecidos.

Mire con algo parecido al alivio el final de la calle y ver que pronto podría ganar, hace mucho que no sentía la incertidumbre de si ganaría y ahora estaba en todo su apogeo.

Manipule por ultima vez mi auto adelantando al Ferrari sintiéndome nuevamente un novato, como era posible que me sobrepasara sin que yo me diera cuanta? Er_a como si flotara más que conducir _pense. Me reí al ver el final marcado a solo unos metros.

Estaba punto de regodearme en mi victoria cuando el rugido del Ferrari se sintió demasiado cerca, mi cabeza se movió con velocidad sorprendiéndome de no haberse roto y vi en cámara lenta como me adelantaba sin esfuerzo alguno ganándome en los últimos segundos.

Pestañee barias beses mientras reducía mi velocidad hasta detenerme por completo mas lejos de lo necesario

-Que mierda acaba de pasar?-me pregunte en voz alta mientras daba vuelta mi auto y juntarme con todo el grupo mas allá.

Algo en mi interior rugió pero lo acalle antes de que llagara a mis sentidos, estaba sorprendido ya que hace mucho que no me habían ganado de una forma tan simple y me sentía confundido e inexperto.

Moví mi cabeza asombrado y me baje para ser "honorable" y darle mi dinero al ganador.

De verdad le entregaría el dinero de casi todo un mes de trabajo a otra persona? Solté una risita incrédula al ser siempre yo el que recibía ese dinero.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo con la canción destinada a Alice y lo saque impaciente por contarle que alguien después de ellas me había ganado y no esperé que hablara.

-Alice no adivinaras lo que me acaba de ocurrir…-comencé y escuche la voz lejana de Alice.

-¡Edward, Edward¡…

-Espera Alice esto tienes que escucharlo-Alice comenzó a gritar para que me callara pero siempre hacia lo mismo, odiaba no ser escuchada primero.

Mire el Ferrari aun con la sonrisa incrédula y me acerque para darle mi dinero, apure el paso al ver que alguien salía por a puerta del conductor.

-Edward por el amor de dios escúchame¡ -sonreí por el apuro de Alice y la volví a cortar.

-Alice escúchame tu a mi, acabo de perder contra…-mi sonrisa se esfumo sintiendo como mi rostro se enfriaba por la falta de sangre que me había abandonado y me pare de golpe al ver las piernas largas y desnudas salir del Ferrari.

Mis dedos comenzaron a temblar y rápidamente se extendió por mi cuerpo, el corazón me volvió a golpear el pecho y sus latidos se volvieron frenéticos haciendo que mis oídos se taparan parcialmente.

Y se volvieron aun más rápidos al ver la cabellera castaña salir ahora del auto junto con el cuerpo medio inclinado hacia abajo al salir del auto de baja estatura.

-Edward estas escuchando, Isabella aprecio, Jasper acaba de recibir una llamada del banco, Isabella acaba de hacer una transacción bastante grande, Edward, EDWARD ME ESCUCHAS ISABELLA ESTA…

-Aquí…-termine por Alice mientras vea erguirse el cuerpo mostrando a la persona que había estado buscando durante seis años.

Levanto un brazo para subirse los lentes oscuros y mi respiración jadeante se paro por completo al ver su rostro descubierto. Sus rasgos se habían afinado y madurado al igual que su cuerpo pero sin duda era ella.

Isabella estaba parada frente a mi sin verme aun pero de pronto sus ojos se clavaron con los míos y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Edward que dijiste? me estas escuchando Edward? repite lo que dijiste...-el teléfono se me cayo de la mano haciéndose trizas en el suelo, pero mi mano tardo unos segundos mas en bajar para quedarse sin vida a uno de mis costados.

La alucinación, por que no podía ser otra cosa, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección

Ordene a mi cuerpo volver a respirar e introducir lo mas posible de oxigeno a mi sangre y con ello a mi cerebro pero nada paso, mi cerebro seguía en blanco y mi vista se convierto en un oscuro túnel en donde solo podía verla a ella acercarse.

-Hola-saludo en un susurro y me dedico otra sonrisa suave haciendo que mi corazón retomara el ritmo frenético aumentando el anterior.

Estaba mareado y me tome la cabeza con una mano masajeando mi frente intentando calmarme, pero al subir mi vista todo fue insuficiente al verla con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

-Te sientes mal?-pregunto con voz tranquila de Bella pero con el timbre ronco de Isabella, mi cuerpo tembló con fuerza por su voz y tembló mas fuerte al ver sus ojos con mas atención, eran del maravilloso café combinado que en alguna ocasión había visto en ella

-Yo…-limpie mi garganta antes de continuar ya que parecía que me estuvieran estrangulando-creo que estoy bien-termine mirándola, _solo necesito un medico _me dije interiormente, _o un cardiologo, _reftifique.

Era ella, por dios era ella, estaba parada frente a mi después de todo este tiempo, me acerque un paso mirándola y mi cerebro solo gritaba que la abrazara y la estrechara tan fuerte como fuera posible hasta convencerme de que esto era real.

-Soy Isabella Swan-se presento extendiendo una mano- Pero me gusta que me digan Bella-mire su delicada mano frente a mi y levante lentamente la mía. Tuve que cerrar los ojos al sentir su calor en mi piel después de que solo pudiera sentirlo en mis recuerdos por seis años, mis ojos se abrieron con lagrimas en las comisuras y me solté lentamente con el dolor en mi interior recorriéndome como fuego debajo de mi piel.

_Ella no te recuerda_ me grito mi conciencia y mi corazón se volvió a romper tan fuerte que me extraño que ella no lo escuchara.

-No te vas a presentar?- dijo juguetona. Apreté los dientes y pestañe repetidas veces al escucharla. _El dolor me estaba volviéndome loco por fin _pensé alejándome un paso de su presencia dañina para mi mente-No te presentas y ahora te vas-negó con la cabeza y ya no pude culpar a mi mente ya que eso si había salido de si boca.

-Perdón?-pregunte con la sensación de que el piso se tambaleaba como arenas movedizas bajo de mi cuerpo.

-Te pregunte si te presentaras _Edward_-una sonrisa adorno sus labios pero un brillo cauteloso oscureció sus ojos-aunque creo que eso ya no es necesario-termino con otra mirada tímida mientras se retorcía las manos.

Trague el nudo de mi garganta y cerré los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas que rasgaban mis ojos salieran.

-Tu sabes quien soy?-un gemido se escapo de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo y vi como se movió un paso con la mano extendida y luego retrocedía rápido con el rostro desconcertada y temerosa.

-Creo saberlo-susurro intranquila mientras sus dedos tiraban hacia atrás su cabello desde el frente hacia atrás tal y como recordaba cuando estaba nerviosa- Puedes decirme si estoy en lo cierto? Tu eres Edward Cullen?- cerré mis ojos y deje salir las lagrimas por fin mientras mis manos se cerraron en puños por la mezcla de sentimientos que me atacaron.

Quería llorara y reír, quería saltar y derrumbarme, gritar y no decir nada y quería hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo pero el cuerpo solo temblaba por las ordenes contradictorias que esta recibiendo.

-Si, yo soy Edward Cullen-afirme abriendo mis ojos anegados en lagrimas y me quede petrificado al ver los ojos de Isabella en iguales condiciones.

-Lo siento tanto, no quiero hacerte daño-se tomo el rostro con las manos y mi cuerpo por voluntad propia se estiro y la tomo entre sus brazos, me di cuenta de esto solo cuando su cabeza ya estaba cómodamente debajo de mi barbilla y mis brazos la apretaban contra mi pecho. Su llanto se hizo mas fuerte y sus manos apresaron mi camiseta en sus puños

Intente soltarla pero no podía hacerlo, mis brazos se negaban a dejarla y mis pies se plantaron para no retroceder.

-Me recuerdas?-pregunte en un susurro lloroso y la sentí moverse entre mis brazos, me separe solo lo justo para mirar sus nuevos ojos color café caramelo.

-No lo se, solo estoy segura de tres cosas-apreté mis labios y la mire a los ojos esperando que me explicara, saco una de sus manos de mi pecho pero sin salir de ellos para limpiarse las lagrimas antes de continuar-Una –apunto con su dedo-es que te llamas Edward Cullen- asentí con mi corazón al máximo y la vi sacar otro dedo-dos-siguió soltando un gemido-que eres el hombre mas maravillosos sobre la faz de la tierra y…y que me amas-solté un quejido de dolor y felicidad por partes iguales y sonreí mojando mis labios con las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejilla.

Bella sorbió su nariz temblorosamente-y tres-lloro con fuerza mientras sus brazos se cerraban en mi cuello escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de este mojando mi camiseta- lo tercero es que _sé_ que te amo como nada que pueda recordar de mi vida.

La apreté mas fuerte y los sollozos salieron sin control por parte de los dos haciendo eco en las solitarias calles.

Mis piernas empezaron a fallar por lo que lentamente me deje caer con Bella en mis brazos temblando por su llanto y sentándola en mi regazo.

-Como es posible?-le pregunte con voz rota pero con las lagrimas mas controladas-Se supone que no me recordarías-la sentí temblar nuevamente y se removió para mirarme desde el refugio de mis brazos y piernas, saco su rostro húmedo y sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto.

-No lo hago-se limpio la nariz con su brazo y las majillas antes de seguir con la mirada distante-yo solo lo se, es como cuando tienes lo ojos cerrados y el sol te da en la piel, cuando eso pasa solo lo sabes, lo sientes sin tener nada que mas que esa sensación para confirmarlo-sus ojos me miraron nuevamente y sonrío-es así, _solo sé_ que te amo y que tu me amas-sonreí y la abrace nuevamente con la felicidad saliendo por todo mi cuerpo a raudales.

-Claro que te amo, hoy mañana y siempre-un escalofrió la recorrió y mire asombrado por la intensidad de su nuevo llanto.

-Por qué?, por que no puedo recordar? algo me dice que esas son palabras importantes pero no puedo recordar el porque-tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara.

-Tranquila, pequeña no es necesario que recuerdes nada-calme limpiando sus mejillas y ojos-es suficiente con que recuerde que existe alguien que te ama y que ese soy yo, todo lo demás esta de sobra-sus ojos me observaron fijamente con sorpresa y algo que creí no volver a ver en mi vida, _Amor_, ella me miraba con amor puro tan intenso como el mio-si tengo que recordarte cada momento lo que perdiste lo are por el resto de mi vida una y otra vez-bese sus mejillas y cuello lentamente embriagándome con la sensación de hormigueo en mi piel que pensé que había perdido para siempre.

-Gracias por venir esta noche-susurro abrasándome por el cuello nuevamente.

-Esto lo planeaste tu?-pregunte asombrado recorriendo su espalda con mis manos temblorosas aun.

-Si, ya no aguataba mas-moví mi cabeza confundido.

-No aguantabas mas? No lo entiendo-saco su rostro de mi cuello con la mirada culpable.

-Se podría decir que te he estado siguiendo-confeso con una sonrisa escondida y traviesa-durante algunos meses-la mire asombrado.

-Me has seguido durante meses? y entonces por que solo ahora te he visto?-ya nada importaba pero las preguntas son algo natural en los humanos.

-Primero tenia que asegurarme de que no eran alucinaciones, ya sabes, no siempre he estado bien…-se golpeo la cabeza con su dedo y suspiro-me escape de Nicolas por que sentía que algo me faltaba y viaje a los lugares que mi mente me mostraba o sentía alguna conexión y un día, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto algo extraño paso-sus ojos me vieron debajo de sus pestañas con timidez que hizo que una sensación de euforia me recorriera la sangre.

-Un día?-pregunte mientras mi mano recorría su cabello y la otra sostenía su rostro sintiendo como su calor se traspasaba por mi palma hasta todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que mis ojos recorrerían sus rostro lentamente provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

-Un día- repitió con voz temblorosa desviando sus ojos de los míos y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, susurre una plegaria de agradecimiento al cielo por permitirme ver eso de nuevo.

-Mientras estaba esperando mi vuelo a Italia- Continuo- hace algunos meses vi a un hombre pasar frente a mi y no pude evitar seguirlo, este hombre se detuvo en el mostrador y su voz provoco que algo cálido recorriera mi mente, llenándola, y cuando vi sus ojos ese calor se transmitió a todo mi cuerpo-sus ojos observaron los míos que estaba agrandados-y cuando vi que se marchaba mi mente gritaba una y otra vez _" Edward estoy aquí, volví"_-nuevas lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y provocando que los míos hicieron las propias-me sentí tan sola viéndote salir por esa puerta y sentí que algo se desgarraba en mi interior tan dolorosamente que tuve que sostenerme y sentarme para no caer-me abrazo poniendo su rostro al lado del mio y aspiro con fuerza- desde entonces te he seguido día tras día durante una par de meses intentando recordar algo, hasta esta noche cuando escuche que te ibas de nuevo, la sensación de perderte se intensifico mas que la ultima vez y solo pude pensar en que la mejor forma seria en una carrera para que me vieras-movió la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo, pero yo si sabia.

¿Que mejor forma de volver a estar juntos como la primera vez?

Una carrera nos unió, una carrera nos separo y ahora una nueva carrera nos volvió a juntar.

-Sentía que me caía a pedazos cuando supe que te irías, no quiero estar sola de nuevo-su cuerpo tembló contra el mio por su sollozo-así que arme todo esto para saber si eras real o solo un juego de mi mente, pero pasara lo que pasara no quería que te alejaras de mi-lloro restregando su nariz en mi cuello.

-Eso no pasara-la separe para ver su amado rostro-Yo estoy aquí ahora y no dejare que nunca caigas de nuevo y juro por lo que mas amo en mi vida que eres tu que no dejare que estés sola de nuevo.

Asintió con las lagrimas mojando sus pestañas, le sonreí mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo lentamente mirando sus ojos hasta el ultimo momento, mi estomago se retorció agradablemente y mi piel sentía cada vibración proveniente del cuero de Bella. Su calor se deslizo deliciosamente en mis sentidos y todo dejo de tener razón cuando cerré mis ojos y sentí sus labios en los míos moviéndose como si nunca hubieran estado separado, tome sus labios entre los míos deslizándolos de un lado a otros sintiendo la electricidad zumbar entre nosotros incitando a estar mas cerca.

Deslice mi lengua para saborear sus labios y la suya salió a mi encuentro dejándome en un nuevo nivel de felicidad y mi cuerpo vibro mas fuerte, enterré mis dedos en su cabellera y las suyas en el mio comenzaron a masajear mi cuello y rostro lentamente sin detener el baile lento que mantenían nuestras bocas.

Ella estaba de vuelta junto a mí y todo estaría bien.

me separe con la respiración agitada y recorrí su rostro con mis manos maravillándome cuando cerró sus ojos inclinándose en mis manos mas cerca.

-Nuca olvide esta sensación-susurro abriendo sus ojos-siempre recordé que mi piel te necesitaba a cada momento-sus manos recorrieron mi rostro suavemente- y para que sepas aunque tu fueras solo parte de mi mente cuando te vi esta noche decidí que te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo hasta conquistarte para que solo fueras mio-sus ojos me sedujeron haciéndome creer cada palabra.

-Eso no hubiera sido necesario ya que te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi-me incline para susurrarle al oído- ambas ocasiones, antes y ahora, me dejaste sin opción alguna mas que amarte- me separe para mirara sus ojos deleitados y me incline para besarla nuevamente sonriendo y sintiendo que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo después de seis años.

Si ahora todo estaría bien…

Y así había sido hasta ahora, mire a mi lado el Ferrari igual al mio solo que ese era rojo y el mio negro. Baje mi ventanilla para ver como la persona al otro lado hacia o mismo.

-Te has perdido en tu mente nuevamente Señor Cullen-Grito Isabella alzando sus anteojos mostrándome sus ojos chispeantes de felicidad, le devolví la sonrisa y fue tan amplia que me dolieron las mejillas.

-Al igual que a usted Señora Cullen- respondí hechizado con su carcajada de alegría.

-Lamento decirte que te faltan dos semanas para llamarme así-grito con falsa lastima mirando el anillo de diamante y oro que adornaba su dedo hace un mes y medio.

Si solo pasaron unos días para que yo le pidiera matrimonio y ella a aceptara con un grito haciéndonos caer en pleno restaurant en que comíamos todos celebrando su regreso.

-Eso si no te rapto y te llevo a las vegas saliendo de aquí como planeaba cuando te encontré-Isabella soltó otra carcajada que acompañe encantado.

-En ese caso seria innecesario que estuviéramos aquí buscando a Atasuke para que venga a la boda-medito con su dedo en la barbilla teatralmente-y seria innecesario también ir y casarnos ya que Alice y Rosalie nos matarían antes de poder disfrutar nuestra luna de miel por arruinar sus planes y trabajo de todo un mes-sus sonrisa se convierto en una arrebatadora y seductora que me desconcertó tanto que tuve que mover mi cabeza para concéntrame en algo que no fuera los pasajes a la isla que tantos años antes había rechazado de una Isabella mas atrevida y diferente de la que ahora tenia adelante

-En eso te doy la razón amor mio así que será mejor que nos demos prisa en encontrarlo e irnos a casa-sus ojos brillaron y me prepare para lo que venia.

-Una carrera hasta el lugar de Atasuke?-pregunto poniéndose sus lentes oscuros.

-Siempre acepto una invitación de una bella señorita-asentí y me puse mis propios lentes. Isabella sonrío y miro el semáforo en rojo.

-Si me ganas-comenzó haciendo ronronear su motor esperando el verde- Te daré tu regalo de bodas adelantado-sonreí como niño en navidad y me volví a subir mis lentes mirándola con intensidad.

-Y si yo gano te daré el tuyo-Isabella asintió subiéndose los lentes un segundo para mostrar la misma intensidad de mis ojos.

-Te amo-grito cuando el rojo comenzó a parpadear yo solo pude sonreír trasmitiendo mi felicidad.

-Yo también te amo pequeña-mis ojos la vieron por ultima vez-hoy mañana y siempre sin importar lo que pase-susurre para mi pero de alguna forma sabia que ella sentia que lo había dicho.

Acelere de golpe con la carcajada de felicidad de Bella como fondo y me prepare para perder.

Bella había estado ganando los últimos días y dándome mi regalo adelantado cada noche durante esta semana y por nada del mundo quería volver a ganar… al menos hasta que mi regalo estuviera listo.

Sonreí con maldad al ver pasar adelantándome el Ferrari rojo y sabe que esta noche disfrutaría de Isabella, y como lo planeaba hacer hasta que mi vida terminara.

Ella aun no recordaba muchas cosas pero en mi interior me legraba de eso ya que tenia la oportunidad de enamorarla nuevamente y esta dispuesto a hacerlo día a día si fuera necesario.

Y justamente en eso se basaba mi regalo de bodas.

Junto con Alice y Rosalía habíamos planeado "un viaje al pasado" como lo habíamos llamado reconstruyendo cada momento que Bella no recordaba, desde la carrera en Tokio, pasando por el viaje al hotel, saltándonos la parte de Aro por supuesto y volver a mi petición de que fuera mi novia, la fiesta de disfraces, y que esa parte me entusiasmaba mucho debía admitir al recordar su "inocente" disfraz, y terminando por el viaje a Italia ella y yo solos.

Seria como una pequeña segunda luna de miel después de llagar de la primera y con la que Alice y Rosalie se estaban esforzando por que fuera perfecta.

Le ayudaría a recordar mostrándole cada uno de las cosas perdidas, una tras otra disfrutando cada segundo y asegurándome que no lo olvidara de nuevo.

Ella era Isabella Swan, a la que le agradaba que las personas que la conocían le dijeran Bella… y era misma chica que conocí en las carreras en Tokio… y también la próxima señora Cullen…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gusto? Que les pareció el final? Me costó un poco…bueno mucho jajajaj, tenia como tres finales antes de decidirme por este espero les guste.<em>**

**_Agradezco que leyeran mi historia… un beso para todas las que me siguieron y dejaron un mensaje elogiando mi trabajo espero haberlo echo bien._**

**_Como un pequeño aviso les digo que ahora me voy a dedicar a editar los capítulos y así dejarlos lo mas perfecto posible._**

**_Espero que nos encontremos pronto en otra historia que tengo en mente pero primero debo editar esta…_**

**_Un abrazo grande Atte. VALE._**


End file.
